Uno En Un Millón
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Kurt y Blaine son dos chicos que viven en diferentes lugares, con vidas diferentes pero con un mismo sueño: encontrar al amor de su vida.
1. Capítulo 1: Así Soy

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**"****Así Soy"**

* * *

.

Era un día lluvioso, Kurt, un chico sencillo, dulce, tímido e inteligente, con pocos amigos, aunque eran los mejores que podía tener, estaba sentado junto a la ventana contemplando las gotas caer en el vidrio, pensando en que cada uno de sus amigos tenían a alguien con quien compartir sus momentos especiales, todos menos él...

No pedía mucho, tan sólo alguien con quien poder reír, alguien que lo abrace en sus momentos difíciles, sólo alguien que sostenga su mano y lo haga sentir que no estaba solo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Blaine, un chico alegre, soñador, dueño de una abrumadora seguridad en sí mismo, no en vano era uno de los más populares de la escuela, siempre rodeado de sus amigos y los demás chicos que lo adulaban todo el tiempo, lo cual no estaba mal, aunque a veces le resultaba molesto. Vivía en una gran casa rodeada de lujos y comodidades, sólo tenía que pedir algo y sus padres lo complacían... Tenía todo, menos lo que realmente quería: alguien que lo mirara con amor, una persona honesta que no tuviera miedo de decirle lo que pensara en todo momento, simplemente alguien que lo quisiera por quien era en su interior y no que se acercara a él por ser popular o por ser el hijo de un millonario.

Ambos miraron al cielo y suspiraron deseando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a "ese alguien".

Cada vez que llovía se repetía la misma historia, de algún modo la lluvia golpeando sus ventanas les traía nostalgia y los hacía pensar en que en algún lugar debía estar esa persona indicada, esa persona que llegaría en cualquier momento y les cambiaría la vida para siempre.

* * *

.

El tiempo seguía pasando y de pronto llegó el Evento Inter-Escolar de Talentos, era la primera vez que se iba a realizar en el estado de Ohio y todos estaban más que emocionados, pues era la oportunidad para cada escuela de mostrar lo talentosos que eran sus alumnos. No era una competencia, simplemente era la reunión de todas las escuelas de un sector del estado, compartiendo, demostrando sus habilidades y tal vez, hasta haciendo nuevas amistades.

Kurt pertenecía al coro de su escuela, llamado New Directions, ahí era feliz, podía hacer una de las cosas que más amaba: cantar. Además, en este club había hecho buenas amistades, a pesar de ser todos tan diferentes entre sí ya que formaban parte de éste todo tipo de chicos, desde los cerebritos, pasando por varios atletas, bailarines, porristas y demás… Cada uno de ellos era un mundo, pero entre todos se querían y se apoyaban y Kurt se sentía agradecido por eso, ya que al ser tan tímido siempre le resultaba difícil acercarse a otras personas. Su timidez lo hacía en ocasiones sentirse inseguro y sólo cuando cantaba se podía liberar de todo aquello que le aquejaba.

El día del evento llegó y se podía ver a todos contentos y emocionados de vivir esta experiencia por primera vez. Habían muchas escuelas presentes, pero lo que llamó la atención de la mayoría de los asistentes era el hecho de que en medio de todas las escuelas públicas, hubiera una escuela privada: La Academia Dalton. Era imposible no notarlos, pues resaltaban al llevar uniformes elegantes y ser todos hombres… Sí, Dalton era una escuela sólo para hombres, lo cual resultaba un poco raro para muchos de los jóvenes.

New Directions iban a presentar un número grupal y un dueto del cual Kurt formaba parte junto con Rachel, una de sus amigas. Minutos antes de salir, Kurt miró a las miles de personas reunidas en la inmensa cancha del estadio, tantas escuelas y eso sólo significaba montones de alumnos, profesores, directores, amigos, familiares y demás y de pronto se sintió enfermo… Las piernas le temblaban, sudaba frío, la cabeza le daba vueltas, no recordaba la letra de la canción, y es que si no le gustaba ser el centro de atención dentro del club, menos quería serlo delante de todas esas personas que lo iban a mirar y escuchar con atención para luego criticar cualquier error.

* * *

Minutos antes de que les tocara salir, Kurt se acercó a Rachel, necesitaba hablar con ella.

\- Rachel, necesito que me hagas un favor, sé que para ti no será difícil, de hecho, creo que te va a gustar lo que te voy a pedir.

\- Qué sucede Kurt? Sabes que si te puedo ayudar en algo, lo haré con gusto. Estoy preocupada por ti, luces muy pálido.

\- Quiero que cantes sola, estoy muy nervioso y sé que si salgo al escenario delante de tantas personas, me voy a quedar en blanco, voy a abrir la boca y no saldrá absolutamente nada, y eso en el mejor de los casos, porque lo más probable es que me desmaye a penas suba al escenario.

\- Pero Kurt, nos hemos preparado mucho para esto, lo vas a hacer muy bien. Ya sabes que yo amaría interpretar un solo, pero cuando Mr. Shue dijo que cantaría contigo, acepté encantada porque eres uno de mis mejores amigos y porque eres además el más talentoso del grupo, después de mí, claro.

\- Ay Rachel, tú siempre tan modesta! –ella hizo una pequeña mueca–

La verdad es que quisiera tener un poco de esa seguridad, pero no es así, por eso te estoy pidiendo que en lugar de que sea nuestro dueto, sea tu solo.

\- Kurt, no está bien, puedes hacerlo, además es "Defying Gravity" y amas esa canción.

\- Rachel, si de verdad me consideras tu amigo, me ayudarás con esto, mira como estoy temblando. No puedo!

Con el número grupal es diferente porque estaremos todos en el escenario y entre tantos que somos, no se van a fijar en mí. Por favor!

\- ¡Está bien! –Dijo poco convencida, no entendía porque su amigo era tan inseguro, tenía una voz hermosa y esa canción le salía de maravilla. –

New Directions se alistó, primero Rachel cantó sola, ante la mirada atónita de Mr. Shue, quien no comprendía lo que había pasado y por qué Kurt no había salido con ella.

Al terminar de cantar, Rachel dijo emocionada – Con ustedes desde Lima, los alumnos de McKinley, los New Directions –y enseguida empezó a sonar la música….

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Santana hizo que todos se pusieran de pie y bailaran al ritmo de la canción

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop!_

Terminaron su presentación en medio de una multitud que aplaudía muy animada y emocionada, todos sonrieron y saludaron al público asistente antes de bajar del escenario. Ahora Kurt se sentía mal por no haber tenido el valor suficiente para cantar su canción favorita. Él sabía que esa había sido su oportunidad y no la había aprovechado. En verdad estaba molesto consigo mismo, pero sabía que no lo podía cambiar.

Arrimó la cabeza a la pared y miró desilusionado hacia un costado y ahí vio a lo lejos a un chico en uniforme, tenía el cabello negro y aunque lo llevaba con gel se notaba que era rizado, sus ojos eran lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida, grandes, sumamente expresivos, con un brillo especial y el color era una mezcla entre avellana, oro y verde además de esas pestañas tan largas y espesas. Sus labios eran gruesos y ligeramente rosados y su rostro era definitivamente precioso, una mezcla entre dulce y sexy.

Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, de pronto el chico se giró y quedó de frente a él y le sonrió… Tenía la más hermosa y perfecta sonrisa que pudiera existir. Kurt estaba completamente petrificado, pero luego pensó que no estaban tan cerca, así que tal vez este chico no lo había visto y de pronto sólo sonrió por reflejo o lo hizo a otra persona, así que volteó para ver quién estaba alrededor, pero no había nadie. Regresó su mirada hacia el hermoso chico, pero ya no estaba y Kurt creyó que tal vez se lo había imaginado.

* * *

Después de 2 horas era el momento del último número del día y se anunciaba como cierre a la Academia Dalton. Todos los esperaban con ansias, pues al tratarse de una escuela de _niños ricos_, nadie sabía que esperar de ellos y de pronto se escucha en los megáfonos:

_Con ustedes, desde Westerville, el coro de la Academia Dalton para Hombres, reciban a los Warblers_

\- ¿Academia para hombres? –Pensó Kurt un poco extrañado–

Los chicos salieron y pudo reconocer el uniforme, era el mismo que usaba aquel chico al que había visto temprano y pensó –tss, un niño rico– y puso los ojos en blanco.

Los Warblers estaban en un círculo, Kurt buscaba con los ojos a alguien en particular, pero no lo veía, de pronto todos se agacharon y del centro del círculo saltó hacia el frente del escenario con mucha energía uno de los integrantes, todos aplaudían emocionados y Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que a quienes todos vitoreaban era el mismo que le había sonreído y de pronto empezó a cantar de una forma espectacular…

_Right, right turn off the light  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealio?_

Al escucharlo murmuró molesto –genial, aparte de todo tiene la voz más hermosa que he escuchado, es que no puede dejar de ser perfecto-

_So raise your  
So raise your glass if you are wrong _

_in all the right ways  
All my underdogs  
We will never be, never be _

_anything but loud  
And nitty-gritty, dirty, little freaks  
_

Cuando los Warblers terminaron su presentación se dio cuenta de como todos los felicitaban, en especial a aquel chico de ensueño quien tenía una personalidad avasalladora, era impresionante verlo con toda esa seguridad en sí mismo tanto en el escenario como al estar rodeado de tantas personas que se acercaban a saludarlo. Kurt suspiró deseando ser sólo un poco como ese joven de ojos hermosos y voz impecable y empezó a repetirse -debo dejar de ser tan tímido, debo dejar de ser tan tímido, debo… sé que debo, ¿pero, puedo?-

* * *

.

Había sido un día muy largo y agotador, Blaine se lanzó sobre su cama, estaba cansado pero contento, cerró los ojos reviviendo toda la experiencia y de pronto llegó la imagen de un ángel, ese chico de piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabello castaño bien arreglado, los labios más hermosos y perfectos que hubiera visto y sus ojos parecían un pedazo de cielo. Se sentó de golpe y no pudo evitar sonreír y de pronto la nostalgia se apoderó de él - Dios! Sí que era hermoso! Pero es uno en un millón que lo vuelva a ver, de seguro era amigo o familiar de alguien, si tan sólo…. pero no, eso no va a pasar, él no era alumno de ninguna de las escuelas porque nunca lo vi presentarse…- suspiró y se fue a bañar.

* * *

\- Kurt! Kurt! Kurt despierta!

\- Ah? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hace más de 5 minutos que terminó la clase y sigues ahí sentado con la mirada perdida. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Mmm, no nada! Sólo pensaba en varias cosas, ya ves que se acercan los exámenes, tenemos que practicar para los seccionales, algunas de mis calificaciones no están bien, mi papá está molesto por eso y me dijo que si no las subo, me va a quitar el auto y el celular.

\- Oh! Eso es terrible! Pero no entiendo por qué han bajado tus calificaciones si siempre has sido un excelente estudiante.

\- Eh... ah… yo… no lo sé, por alguna razón últimamente no me puedo concentrar y es que yo… -bajó la mirada y se agarró con fuerza los dedos– Mercedes, ¿alguna vez has sentido que no hay nadie para ti en este mundo?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Suspiró profundo – Bueno, es que todos ustedes o tienen pareja o la han tenido en algún momento y yo ni siquiera he conseguido que alguien se fije en mí y a veces me pregunto si no existe nadie para mí, digo, feo no soy, siempre estoy a la moda, además soy inteligente, cariñoso… ¿es que eso no es suficiente?

\- Claro que es suficiente bebé, estoy más que segura de que hay no sólo una sino varias personas esperando por alguien como tú, nada más que aún no han llegado.

\- ¿Y cuándo lo harán? No es justo! Tengo 17 años y jamás he tenido pareja. Veo a todos en la escuela y siempre andan por los pasillos tomados de la mano o agarrados del brazo, se esconden en las esquinas para besarse, salen a bailar los fines de semana y yo… yo ni siquiera sé cómo dar un beso… Quiero eso para mí, no creo que pida mucho.

\- Sabes? Lo que pasa es que eres muy tímido. Recuerdo cuando entraste al club y te tardaste un mes antes de empezar a cruzar palabra con alguien y eso que todos tratábamos de conversar contigo a diario. Deberías confiar más en ti!

\- Eso es cierto! –gritó Rachel– Siempre le digo lo mismo, debe confiar en él, no tener miedo de acercarse a otras personas, permitirles que lo conozcan y sepan lo maravilloso que es. Estoy segura de que si lo hiciera, tendría a muchos detrás de él.

Kurt abrió los ojos como platos y se puso pálido

\- ¿Muchos? Preguntó Mercedes confundida

Rachel reaccionó y contestó con rapidez y serenidad – Claro, a muchos tipos de chicas, porque las tendría a todas queriendo con él.

\- Eso sí! Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Berry

Kurt suspiró con alivio pero luego se puso nervioso cuando Mercedes volvió a hablar.

\- Sabes qué Kurt? Ven el sábado a mi casa, te voy a presentar a mis amigas, sólo suéltate un poco y sé que vas a ser una sensación. Nada más tienes que ser tú mismo, así como lo eres en el club Glee.

\- Ah! Sí, claro! Pero no es fácil, además este sábado tengo que ayudar a mi papá y no puedo.

\- Ok, entonces el domingo. Mis amigas no tendrían ningún inconveniente en ir 2 días seguidos a mi casa.

\- Yo… yo… este, es que yo… está bien, el domingo estaré ahí.

Rachel lo miró con incredulidad y negó con la cabeza luego de encontrarse con la mirada de Kurt y que este mirara al piso.

* * *

\- No puedo creer que hagas esto Kurt! Sabes que va a terminar mal

\- Lo siento Rachel, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que sepan la verdad, entiende, tal vez todos se alejen de mí y los únicos amigos que tengo son ustedes. Estoy seguro que si lo supieran, nunca se me hubieran acercado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Te queremos por quien eres y eso no cambiaría.

\- No, no Rachel, no puedo ni quiero que nadie lo sepa.

\- ¿Y cuándo Kurt? Sólo sigues dejando pasar el tiempo y eso te hace daño.

\- Algún día amiga, algún día… no si puedo evitarlo- susurró.

* * *

.

\- Blaine vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Todos necesitamos divertirnos, es fin de semana!

\- Jeff, no quiero ir, entiéndeme. Siempre vamos a ese mismo karaoke y me encuentro con…

\- ¿Tu ex? Pff, no deberías prestarle atención, es un idiota que no vale la pena!

\- Puede ser, pero eso no significa que no me duela verlo con alguien abrazado o besándose.

\- Es una zorra! – soltó una carcajada – Disculpa que te lo diga, pero cada semana está con alguien diferente.

\- Lo sé y eso hace que me sienta más incómodo, porque creí que yo era especial, que en verdad le importaba y sólo era uno más de sus juguetes – dijo con la voz algo quebrada –

\- Pero te diste cuenta a tiempo! Te imaginas si hubieran llegado a más? Yo siempre te lo dije, ese tipo no era nada bueno y yo nunca me equivoco al juzgar a las personas – dijo Nick – En verdad me alegra que lo descubriéramos antes de que te convenciera de tener sexo con él. Desde que te conoció sólo quiso meterse en tus pantalones.

\- Ah no! Es que eso no iba a pasar! Yo lo quería y bueno, me gustaba mucho, pero esa no es razón para intimar con alguien. Además para mí no es "sexo", aunque te suene pasado de moda, para mí es "hacer el amor" y eso sólo lo voy a hacer cuando encuentre al chico correcto, cuando me sienta en verdad conectado, seguro y amado.

Sus amigos lo miraron con ternura y un poco de desconcierto

\- No puedo creer que a tu edad aún no lo hayas hecho, es una de las necesidades básicas del hombre…. Es como comer, como respirar, como.. – Blaine lo interrumpió – Tal vez para ustedes porque son más liberales, pero para mí es algo muy íntimo y sólo pienso compartirlo cuando encuentre a un chico que me ame con la misma intensidad que yo lo ame y punto, no voy a hablar más de esto.

\- BLAINE! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR? –gritó su padre– ¿CÓMO QUE UN CHICO? ¿SIGUES CON ESA MISMA TONTERÍA? YA NO SE QUÉ HACER PARA ENDEREZARTE!

\- Papá, no tienes nada que enderezar! Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, soy gay y no hay nada de malo con eso! Así soy! Y me amo y me acepto de esta forma. Así me grites, me mandes a un campamento para "arreglar a los gays y volverlos normales" como al que me enviaste el año pasado, así me corras de la casa o me dejes sin mi parte de la herencia, entiéndelo de una vez.

\- Antes te gustaban las chicas y salías con ellas.

\- Me gustan las chicas, pero no de esa forma, alguna vez creí que me atraían, pero luego me di cuenta de que no, sólo creo que son hermosas en su esencia, es fácil platicar con ellas, pasar momentos agradables y para que lo sepas, las chicas con las que he salido ha sido únicamente en plan de amigos.

\- Tuviste una novia, te vi besarte con ella!

\- Sí, y fue justamente cuando me di cuenta de que no sentía nada. Ella era hermosa y me encantaba pasar tiempo a su lado porque nos entendíamos muy bien. Ese "noviazgo" sólo duró un día, pero nunca te dije nada porque te veía entusiasmado y pasabas mucho tiempo conmigo. La realidad es que desde el comienzo nunca hubo nada entre nosotros, teníamos una gran química, pero no como tú estás pensando y de inmediato se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas. Que te quede claro, me gustan los hombres, así es y siempre será así!

– Su padre salió furioso de la casa –

* * *

.

\- Kurt espera! Dime ¿qué ocurrió ahí? Todo iba bien, Susan estaba entusiasmada contigo, hasta me dijo que eras muy lindo y que te iba a pedir tu número y a ti te vi contento con ella.

\- Es una chica muy linda y agradable y sí, lo estaba pasando genial con tu amiga, pero de pronto empezó a insinuarse y trató de besarme.

\- Tenías que haberlo permitido, luego te quejas de que nunca has besado… Oh! Es eso, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que me dijiste que no sabes cómo besar… Te daba miedo, qué tonta, no me di cuenta.

\- Sí, sí, es eso! Yo no sabía cómo besarla y no quería hacerlo mal, además de que no me gusta que las cosas sean así de apresuradas.

\- Bueno, dale otra oportunidad o si quieres te puedo presentar a Martha, también están Alexandra, Cristina y… - el chico la interrumpió con nerviosismo-

\- NOOO! Basta Mercedes! No quiero que me presentes a ninguna de tus amigas, entiéndelo.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Te puedo contar algo? Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Tengo miedo de que se enteren y sólo hay una persona en el mundo que lo sabe, a parte de mi papá.

\- Oh sí! Claro, sabes que somos amigos Kurt. Puedes contarme lo que sea y ten por seguro que no lo contaré, confía en mí.

\- Lo hago, por eso te lo voy a contar, sólo no te enojes ni te decepciones por favor. Eres una de mis mejores amigas y no quiero seguir ocultándotelo.

\- Kurt, me estás asustando, sólo dime. Te quiero mucho y también eres uno de mis mejores amigos, hemos pasado juntos muchas cosas. Sin importar qué, siempre contarás conmigo y no, no voy a dejarte de querer. Ahora dime.

La miró a los ojos con algo de temor y dijo en voz muy baja – Soy gay.

\- ¿Qué cosa? No te escuché. – Lo vio temblar, así que lo tomó fuerte de la mano – vamos dímelo, sólo hazlo. Te juro que te voy a querer siempre y nunca me vas a decepcionar.

Respiró profundo, la miró a los ojos y dijo en voz alta – Soy gay.

.

.

.

CANCIONES:

***** Don't Stop Believin' (Versión Glee)

***** Raise Your Glass (The Warblers - Glee)


	2. Capítulo 2: El Encuentro

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**"****El Encuentro"**

* * *

.

\- Y por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

\- Ya te dije, tenía miedo, lo sigo teniendo, no quiero que me rechacen ni estén decepcionados de mí. Además ya sabes todas esas cosas feas que dicen sobre los gays, no quiero que me las digan.

\- Kurt, te lo dije antes de saberlo y te lo repito ahora, nunca nada va a hacer que deje de quererte, te quedó claro?

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas la abrazó fuertemente - Gracias Mercedes! También te quiero y mucho.

\- ¿Cuándo les dirás a los demás?

\- No lo sé, no quiero hacerlo, es que…

\- Si ya sé que tienes miedo, pero no deberías. Con seguridad te puedo decir que ninguno en el club te va a rechazar ni hacer sentir mal porque son tus amigos y los amigos se aceptan, quieren, apoyan y respetan tal y como son –dijo con seguridad y sonriéndole mientras lo miraba con cariño.

\- De veras gracias, nunca pensé que lo tomarías así y espero que los demás también lo hagan –se secó las lágrimas y se enganchó del brazo con su amiga–

* * *

Cuando el padre de Blaine regresó a casa lo castigó sin poder salir por 2 meses, le quitó las tarjetas de crédito, el Smart Tv de su habitación y la computadora

\- Cree que eso me importa, bah! No son más que estúpidas cosas materiales que no necesito, me hubiera dolido que se llevara mi guitarra y en cuanto a no poder salir, no me importa tampoco porque realmente no tengo tiempo, estoy todo el día en la escuela, luego tengo los diferentes clubs en los que estoy y regreso cansado sólo a bañarme, comer y hacer las tareas para el día siguiente… Se ve que no me conoce ni un poco – dijo con voz dolida

\- Eso eres tú Anderson – contestó Jeff – si me quitaran las tarjetas de crédito o la computadora no podría vivir.

\- Es que tú eres vicioso – dijo Blaine soltando una carcajada.

\- Pero, son 2 meses y antes de que termines tu castigo será el cumpleaños de Brittney, no puedes faltar, es tu mejor amiga.

\- Y quién dijo que no voy a ir? Igual mi padre nunca se enterará porque siempre está viajando o metido en su oficina.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué todos me miran así? Pasó algo? Me siento incómodo.

\- ¿Por qué no nos habías contado? – preguntó Artie–

\- No sé de qué están hablando!

\- Tuvimos que enterarnos por otra persona y sentimos que no nos tienes confianza, se supone que somos amigos. – reclamó Mike –

\- En verdad no entiendo de qué hablan y ya dejen de mirarme de esa forma, no he hecho nada malo.

\- No es algo que hiciste si no lo que nos ocultaste – inquirió Tina –

De pronto vio que Rachel y Mercedes estaban mirando al suelo y sintió que se desesperaba, no podía ser lo que él estaba pensando, eso no.

\- Como no sé de qué hablan y no me lo quieren decir, sólo me están reclamando y mirando de esa forma tan rara, mejor me voy – dijo tratando de sonar ofendido mientras salía, pero de pronto sintió que se le heló la sangre –

Puckerman prácticamente gritó y su voz retumbó en todo el salón - Eres gay Kurt. Por qué carajo nunca nos dijiste que eres gay?

Empezó a temblar y se mordió el labio con fuerza antes de voltear y mirar a sus amigos, respiró profundo - ¿De dónde sacan eso? Ee.. es absurdo, yo… yo n.. no soy….

\- Y por eso tartamudeas Hummel? – preguntó Santana – ya deja de mentirnos, lo peor fue enterarnos por alguien más y no por ti.

Miró con desilusión y rabia a sus 2 amigas, eran las únicas que lo sabían, pero ellas lo miraron y negaron con la cabeza. –

\- ¿Vas a seguir diciendo que no lo eres cuando ya sabemos la verdad? – preguntó Finn -

Kurt se puso pálido y sintió que las piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, luego con una voz muy quebrada y tímida contestó – Sí, soy gay y no se los dije porque no quería que ustedes me dejaran de lado, en verdad los quiero y me daba miedo perderlos – se dio la vuelta y caminó el tramo que faltaba para salir del salón mientras las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, de pronto sintió que alguien lo agarró de un brazo para detenerlo, se volteó y ahí estaban todos sus amigos abrazándolo, lo cual lo sorprendió - pe… pero uste…des no eee…están eno..enojados, yo… yo creí…

\- Estamos dolidos porque no nos tuviste la suficiente confianza como para contarnos, pero nunca enojados – dijo Finn y luego le sobó el hombro.

\- Así es tontito, somos tus amigos y no vamos a apartarnos de ti por tus preferencias – continuó Tina – te queremos mucho por la hermosa persona que eres – le sonrió y luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias. Estaba tan asustado y ustedes son mis únicos amigos, son especiales para mí, me aceptaron con mi timidez y mis cosas un poco extrañas a veces y ahora aceptan que…

\- Te gustan los hombres, bueno no te culpo, somos tan calientes y deseables – dijo Puckerman con una sonrisa mientras hacía un movimiento sexy – Kurt se sonrojó ante esto y todos rieron, luego se dio cuenta de algo importante…

\- ¿Cómo se enteraron? Quién les dijo? Nadie sabía!

Rachel lo miró algo preocupada y dijo – al parecer nos escucharon el otro día cuando hablábamos Mercedes y yo contigo acerca de eso. Ya habían terminado las clases, no se suponía que hubiera nadie en la escuela a más de nosotros 3, pero creo que nos equivocamos y esa persona empezó a contarles a todos…

Kurt miró horrorizado a su amiga - quieres decir que ya todos los saben en McKinley? No puede ser, siento que voy a vomitar, quiero llorar, me van a empezar a poner apodos feos, ay no.. me van a mirar con asco, yo… yo..

\- Tranquilo socio, no sólo no te vamos a dejar de lado, sino que estamos aquí para apoyarte en todo y te vamos a cuidar y proteger de cualquier desadaptado que intente meterse contigo, recuerda que más que amigos somos una familia y muy unida – afirmó Sam y luego lo abrazó mientras todos confirmaban lo que el chico había dicho.

* * *

.

*** Mensaje de Nick:**

Ya tienes todo listo? Recuerda que paso por ti a las 8

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Qué cosa debo alistar? Si es mi ropa, si ya, aunque está guardada porque mi mamá está dando vueltas y podría verla. Y no, no vengas a las 8

*** Mensaje de Nick:**

Qué aburrido eres, eso quiere decir que en verdad no has alistado lo más importante

*** Mensaje de Nick:**

Por qué no a las 8?

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Aburrido? Yo? Explícate y tienes que venir a las 9:30 porque a esa hora ya están todos durmiendo y sólo así podré salir sin que nadie me vea

*** Mensaje de Nick:**

Ah! Ok 9:30 entonces :) y sí, aburrido, porque lo que siempre debes llevar a una fiesta son condones y algo de lubricante, pero sobretodo condones jaja :P

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Pervertido…. Sucio…. Mala influencia...

*** Mensaje de Nick:**

Así me quieres xD

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Por eso abusas! Como sea, ya quiero estar en la fiesta, necesito salir y distraerme un poco

*** Mensaje de Nick:**

Lo se hermano, hemos tenido mucha presión en Dalton, afortunadamente ganamos nuestras seccionales y es un peso menos

*** Mensaje de Nick:**

Sabías que Britt va a invitar a unos amigos que hizo el día del festival? Quiero conocerlos :) Ojalá haya alguien con quien ligar

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Oh! No sabía! Aunque no me extraña, Britt siempre está haciendo amigos, es muy sociable y linda :)

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Por favor hombre, tú ya mismo quieres ligar hasta con los postes, jajaja

*** Mensaje de Nick:**

Una más Anderson y a ver quién te lleva ¬¬

* * *

.

Britt estaba feliz de recibir a sus amigos de siempre y a sus nuevos amigos mientras los presentaba y los hacía interactuar unos con otros. Todo marchaba de maravilla y la fiesta era muy divertida.

\- Hey! Kurt! Cierto? Soy Britt, me dijeron que eres amigo de Sam y que él te trajo.

\- Ah! Sí, soy Kurt y sí, él es mi amigo. Lo siento si te molesta que me haya traído, puedo irme y….

\- Para, para, ¿qué te ocurre? Yo no te estoy corriendo, al contrario, me da gusto que vinieras y por eso me acerqué a saludarte. Ya me dijeron que eres algo tímido… tranquilo, relájate y diviértete por favor. Basta que seas amigo de Sam para que te considere mi amigo, ok? – le sonrió con mucha alegría y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a bailar.

De pronto se escuchó a alguien decir por el micrófono "_acaba de llegar el señor popularidad, todos en la escuela quieren ser como él, además también es popular fuera de la escuela… los chicos lo imitan y las chicas lo persiguen, bueno, algunos chicos también"_ – dijo Jeff con una risita – "_la fiesta se prendió porque ya está aquí BLAINE ANDERSON_" y todos vitorearon.

\- Kurt por qué haces esa mueca?

\- Sólo eso faltaba Rachel, que llegara el chico popular de la escuela…. Sabes como son los populares: unos verdaderos idiotas, se creen el centro del mundo y sólo tratan mal a los demás.

\- Que así sean los populares de nuestra escuela no significa que en todas partes sean iguales.

\- Estás bromeando acaso, siempre serán iguales…. Escuchaste lo que dijo el chico al micrófono? Es popular, todos lo adulan, lo imitan, lo persiguen – dijo en tono de burla – Seguramente es un engreído y pesado de lo peor. Ya me siento bastante incómodo en esta fiesta donde no conozco a casi nadie como para que todavía llegue gente popular y me haga sentir peor.

\- No crees que estás exagerando? Deja de ser tan _drama queen _y ven a bailar conmigo, ¿si?

Rachel y Kurt bailaban, luego se les unieron Tina, Mercedes y Sam, por un momento Kurt empezaba a divertirse cuando escuchó que por todos lados hablaban del tal Blaine, ya le fastidiaba escuchar ese nombre. De pronto empezó una balada y todos empezaron a bailar en pareja y Kurt se quedó solo en medio de la sala hasta que sintió que alguien lo sujetó del brazo, volteó y ahí estaba Britt – ven Kurt, no te quedes ahí parado, te voy a presentar a mi mejor amigo, el chico más genial en el mundo – Kurt se dejaba arrastrar por toda la sala hasta llegar al pasillo.

– Ok, él es el chico más genial, uy eso ya lo había dicho, pero bueno es verdad, es el mejor amigo que podrías tener, es inteligente, talentoso, alegre, canta y baila como los dioses – Kurt se empezó a entusiasmar pero al mismo tiempo sentía pánico. – Y claro, es el señor popularidad!

Oh no! No me digas que es el tal Blaine, no puede ser, es la última persona en el mundo a quien quisiera conocer, pensaba Kurt.

\- Kurt, él es mi mejor amigo Blaine Anderson, Blaine, él es mi nuevo amigo Kurt.

Kurt se volteó y se quedó en shock al ver que se trataba de ese chico maravilloso de Dalton, ese Dios griego de ojos hermosos y labios seductores…

Blaine no podía creer que estaba frente a ese ángel que lo cautivó aquel día y que pensó nunca volvería a ver, ese hermoso y perfecto ángel que tenía un pedazo del cielo como ojos y los labios más besables que hubiera visto.

Ninguno de los dos podía pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo se miraban atontados con la boca abierta, manteniendo el contacto con sus ojos.

\- Uy aquí se siente la tensión sexual, consíganse un cuarto – dijo Santana con una risita burlona – y ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

\- Blaine, Blaine Anderson – dijo extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo.

\- Ku.. Kur… Kurt Hu… Hu… Hummel – me odio cuando tartamudeo, pensó – y lo dejó con la mano extendida por la vergüenza.

\- Mucho gusto Ku... Kur... Kurt – río con picardía para tratar de romper el hielo.

Es un idiota, lo sabía, apenas me conoce y ya se está burlando de mí. Todos los populares son igual de cretinos – pensó enojado y sólo alcanzó a decir – Sabes? No me interesa conocerte, mejor me voy – no podía creer que él hubiera dicho eso – Blaine lo miraba atónito y preguntó – ¿Por qué? – luego de un silencio incómodo, Kurt contestó – Porque no me gusta que se burlen de mí y al parecer tú estás acostumbrado a hacer esas cosas, chico popular – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

\- Noo, nooo, yo no me estaba burlando de ti, te lo juro, sólo quería que te relajaras un poco, tal vez no fue la mejor idea…. Lo siento mucho…. Kurt!

Pero Kurt no lo escuchó pues la música estaba muy fuerte y él había salido casi corriendo del lugar.

* * *

\- Hey mejor amigo, y Kurt? Sabes? Creo que hacen linda pareja, - le sonrió tiernamente guiñándole el ojo – trátalo con amabilidad, él es muy tímido y le cuesta adaptarse a las personas y lugares extraños y se ha estado sintiendo incómodo en mi fiesta, además me contó Sam que es muy inseguro. Así que ya sabes qué hacer… Ya vengo, voy por ponche.

\- Noo, mierda! Qué hice! Ahora entiendo su reacción – se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos – Yo jamás me burlaría, no soy esa clase de persona, nunca me burlaría, de él menos que de nadie…. No te puedes burlar de un ángel.

\- Blaine tan temprano y ya te cogieron los tragos! Ya estás hasta hablando solo.

\- No me molestes Wes, no estoy de humor ahora!

\- Oh! Entonces lo que necesitas es beber hasta que estés alegre – soltó una carcajada y luego llamó a los demás Warblers y entre todos se lo llevaron hacia el área del mini bar.

* * *

.

Kurt estaba en su cama mirando al techo, no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine y sonreía, pero luego se acordaba de como se había burlado de él y se llenaba de rabia. No podía creer que él se hubiera armado de valor para decirle esas cosas ni que un chico tan lindo fuera tan idiota. Una lágrima rodó por su rostro y cerró los ojos.

...

4:30 A.M.

*** Mensaje Número Desconocido:**

Hola Kurt! Estás despierto?

*** Mensaje Número Desconocido:**

No me ignores por favor, sólo quería disculparme

4:31 A.M.

*** Mensaje Número Desconocido:**

No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, te juro que no me burlé de ti

4:33 A.M.

*** Mensaje Número Desconocido:**

¿Por qué no me respondes?

4:35 A.M.

*** Mensaje Número Desconocido:**

Ven, seguimos en la fiesta de Britt, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho

4:36 A.M.

*** Mensaje Número Desconocido:**

Déjame demostrarte que no soy un idiota ni el típico chico popular

4:40 A.M.

* Mensaje Número Desconocido:

Qué tonto soy! Tal vez estás dormido y por eso no respondes. Cuando despiertes espero leas mis mensajes y me perdones.

4:41 A.M.

*** Mensaje Número Desconocido:**

Sam me dio tu número. Espero no te moleste.

4:44 A.M.

*** Mensaje Número Desconocido:**

Kuuuuurrrtttt hasta qué hora duermes?

4:47 A.M.

*** Mensaje Número Desconocido:**

Jeff y Nick dicen que estoy muy borracho para saber lo que hago, pero son ellos los que ya están tirados en el piso, jajaja. Yo aún estoy sentado en un banco y sí se lo que hago, me disculpo contigo porque de verdad lamento haberte ofendido.

4:50 A.M.

*** Mensaje Número Desconocido:**

Me siento mal porque piensas que me burlé de ti y no es cierto. Me perdonas?

4:52 A.M.

*** Mensaje Número Desconocido:**

Está bien, me rindo, me voy a mi casa, pero voy a dormir soñando contigo

5:15 A.M.

*** Mensaje Número Desconocido:**

Raaayos, nop p uedoo deejars dee penzar en tiiii, stoy fasciiinhadooo coon tu ss ojos, tuuu caara, tu vooo..oz, TODOO tuuu. E res loo maass heer… hermoOOso quee haya viiissssto enn mmmi bvidda, eeres un aangel. Blaine

* * *

\- Buenos días papá! Cómo te sientes hoy?

\- Hey! Buenos días hijo! Muy bien. Y tú? A qué hora llegaste? Qué tal la fiesta?

\- Mmm bien, aunque no pude dormir mucho. Creo que llegué a las 11:30, no me gustó la fiesta y la verdad no quiero hablar de eso. Prefiero comer algo, tengo hambre.

\- Ok chico, pero ayúdame a preparar el desayuno si no quieres que se incendie la casa – Kurt rió y Burt se sintió feliz, no había nada mejor que ver la hermosa sonrisa de su hijo.

\- Por qué no descansas un poco, te ves cansado.

\- Te digo que no pude dormir bien, tuve varios sueños que…. bueno, y luego el bendito celular que no dejaba de vibrar… Seguro los chicos preguntándome por qué me fui de la fiesta sin decirles nada… No, no preguntes. Y sí, mejor me voy a descansar un rato, creo que lo necesito.

\- Y todos estos mensajes? Número desconocido? – los leyó una y otra vez sin poder creerlo – Blaine me escribió! Se estaba disculpando! Pero… en verdad sabría lo que hacía? Tal vez estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera recuerde que me escribió – dijo en tono triste – aún así fue hermoso que lo hiciera – Mmm creo que sí estaba borracho, sobre todo al escribir el último mensaje – se volvió a poner triste.

Seleccionar mensajes Eliminar Confirmar NO

No sabía por qué no los había eliminado, pero quería tenerlos ahí para leerlos todas las veces que fuera necesario… Borracho o no, nunca nadie, a parte de sus amigos, había demostrado ese interés en él, además, los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad – suspiró.

Los leyó tantas veces que ya se los sabía de memoria y empezó a repetirlos en un susurro:

*Me siento mal porque piensas que me burlé de ti y no es cierto. Me perdonas?

*Está bien, me rindo, me voy a mi casa, pero voy a dormir soñando contigo…

*Rayos, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, estoy fascinado con tus ojos, tu cara, tu voz, todo tu. Eres lo más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida, eres un ángel. Blaine

\- Creo que yo también dormiré pensando en ti Blaine – sonrió abrazado a su celular hasta quedarse dormido.


	3. Capítulo 3: Mejores Amigos

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**"****Mejores Amigos"**

* * *

.

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta y Kurt estaba en clase de Francés, lo cual era muy fácil para él, así que no tardó nada en terminar los ejercicios y decidió por primera vez escribirle a Blaine.

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

Hola! Espero que estés muy bien. Soy Kurt y quería agradecer que te disculparas por lo que pasó en la fiesta.

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Hola Kurt! :) :) :) No tienes nada que agradecer, de verdad nunca quise lastimarte ni hacer que te sintieras mal. Fue una broma que pensé sería graciosa, pero me equivoqué.

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

Tranquilo, lo estuve pensando y creo que exageré con eso. En ese momento creí que te burlabas de mí como lo hacen todos aquí en la escuela y por eso me enojé.

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

Quiero disculparme también por mis palabras. Siempre me quejo de que las personas juzgan a otros sin conocerlos realmente y eso fue lo que hice contigo. No te conozco, pero luego de todos los mensajes que me mandaste, no creo que seas nada de lo que te dije.

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

Se burlan de ti? No es posible! Eso no está bien! No lo permitas. Y ah! Bueno, tranquilo. Lo que importa es que ya no estés enojado. Sabes? Pensé que nunca me ibas a responder.

***** **Mensaje de Kurt:**

Debo reconocer que me sorprendí al leer tus mensajes y más con los últimos que enviaste – se sonrojó al acordarse lo que Blaine le había escrito.

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

Los últimos? Mmm… perdón si escribí algo ofensivo, es que al final ya había bebido mucho y no recuerdo todo lo que puse. Pero mis disculpas fueron sinceras.

***** **Mensaje de Kurt:**

Oh! Ok. Bye

* * *

\- Pero qué rayos pasó? Por qué se despidió así? Y ahora qué hice? – pensó Blaine confundido – Mencionó los últimos mensajes…. Qué fue lo que escribí? – sacó su celular y empezó a leer todo lo que le había enviado a Kurt ese día – Rayos! Ahora recuerdo y no puedo creer que le escribiera eso, y ya se enojó – suspiró

***** Mensaje de Blaine:

Perdón, no lo recordaba, pero… 1) sí dormí pensando en ti y 2) sí creo que eres un ángel hermoso y perfecto :)

\- Mierda Blaine! Por qué le escribiste eso? Qué rayos te pasa? – se increpó a sí mismo con vergüenza – Ya pasó una hora y no te contestó, de seguro no quiere saber más nada de ti. Debe ser hétero y ya lo asustaste – dijo con tristeza.

\- ¿Otra vez hablando solo? – musitó Nick en tono burlón – Como que se te está haciendo costumbre eso, vas a tener que ir al loquero uno de estos días – rió

\- Mira, simplemente no me molestes, no estoy de humor para tus cosas.

\- Haber, 1) yo te molesto todo lo que quiera porque somos amigos, tú me aguantas mis bromas y adefesios y yo aguanto los tuyos y 2) me preocupa encontrarte hablando solo y más que estés de ese humor porque por lo general eres pura risa y el señor amabilidad.

\- Lo siento, es que no sé lo que me pasa, estoy hecho un nudo. Creo que me dejé llevar y cometí un error grave.

\- Embarazaste a alguien? – gritó Wes mientras reía.

\- No seas tonto – dijo Jeff entre risas – ya sabes que nuestro Blainey patea con la izquierda.

\- Entonces se fue con el primer motociclista peludo que se le cruzó y tuvo una noche loca – continuó Wes atacado de la risa

A lo que Jeff respondió casi gritando - Claro que no, Blaine es virgen.

\- Quieren callarse los dos! Por qué no lo publican mejor por el alto parlante de la academia – respondió Blaine enojado y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Uy, creo que alguien está con su periodo – soltó Thad con picardía haciendo que todos rieran a carcajadas… Todos menos Blaine, quien los fulminó con la mirada y luego se fue bufando – No los soporto, sólo déjenme en paz.

\- Sí que son tontos, a Blaine le pasa algo y estaba a punto de contarme y tenían que llegar con sus bromas y ahora ya no sabré qué es lo que tiene – soltó Nick – todos lo miraron con asombro y algo de preocupación.

* * *

Sonó el celular y se escucharon las voces de los Warblers al unísono "Blaine nos perdonas?" – Blaine rió - sí chicos, está bien, sólo no he estado de ánimos, pueden venir a mi casa para conversar? – Claro! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Y bien, qué ocurrió? Por qué has estado actuando tan raro toda la semana?

\- Es que me gusta alguien y creo que cometí un gran error, le insinué lo que siento y no sé si le gustó eso, si se enojó, se asustó o qué pasó. – miró al piso

\- Oh! Bueno, deberías buscarlo y aclarar las cosas, no crees? – dijo Jeff palmeándole el hombro.

\- No tengo idea de dónde vive y los mensajes no los responde, así que eso está difícil… Es más, ni siquiera sé si es gay y ahí radica el mayor problema, porque si es hétero y yo le dije que me gusta, seguro no quiere ni que me le acerque y tal vez es por eso que no me responde – miró a sus amigos con tristeza.

\- Ouch! Eso sí estaría bien feo amigo, pero concuerdo con mi Jeffy, debes tratar de encontrarlo y aclarar las cosas – dijo Nick con un tono de cariño.

\- Tu Jeffy? – preguntó Blaine con asombro.

\- Oh sí! – respondió Thad – es que tú has estado inmerso en tus cosas y no te has enterado que por fin Jeff y Nick son novios.

Blaine abrió los ojos como platos y miró a sus dos amigos para luego abrazarlos y felicitarlos – Ya era hora – dijo con una risita. – Es verdad, ya me estaba saliendo lama – comentó Nick en forma pícara y todos rieron. Luego continuó – el sábado cumplimos nuestra primer semana y queremos celebrarla en el nuevo karaoke que han puesto y esperamos que vayan con nosotros – Todos aceptaron felices.

* * *

.

\- Ok bebé, me vas a decir de una vez por todas por qué andas tan raro y por qué no dejas de leer los mensajes de ese celular. Ya me estás desesperando.

\- Ay Mercedes, es que no sé lo que me pasa. Vas a pensar que soy ridículo, pero creo que me gusta alguien, más estoy confundido.

\- Oh! A mi Kurtie le gusta alguien! Estoy feliz! Y cómo es? Está guapo? Bueno, conociéndote de seguro que lo está. Y tú le gustas? Cómo se dieron las cosas? Y…

\- Para! Me estás ahogando con tantas preguntas.

\- Lo siento, pero es que es la primera vez que hablamos de esto, digo, nunca te había gustado alguien o al menos nunca me lo habías contado y me emociona.

Kurt la miró con cariño – gracias por aceptarme y no pensar que es raro que me guste otro chico, de hecho por emocionarte por mí, te quiero mucho.

Abrazándolo fuerte – Bebé somos amigos y sabes que te quiero mucho también y nunca te miraría raro, tienes derecho de que te guste quien te de la gana y claro que me emociono por ti. Ahora responde mis preguntas.

\- Ok, sí, está guapísimo, es un sueño la verdad – suspiró – cabello negro rizado, ojos grandes con una mezcla hermosa de colores, simplemente te pierdes en ellos, una sonrisa capaz de derretir los glaciares y esa voz que…

\- Espera! Esa descripción… Detenme si me equivoco, pero estás hablando acaso del vocalista de los Warblers? Cuál era su nombre?

\- Blaine – dijo suspirando – su nombre es Blaine y sí, te hablo de él. – Y le contó todo lo que había pasado. Mercedes escuchaba atenta y asentía fascinada.

\- Y entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Por qué estás confundido? No entiendo.

\- Que no tengo idea de quién es ni de cómo es y si será gay o no y no debería estar haciéndome ilusiones.

\- Estás loco? Claro que es gay! Qué chico hétero le manda esos mensajes a otro chico?

\- Sam me dijo que Blaine es así con todo el mundo, no hace distinciones entre chicos y chicas, él sólo es como un huracán de cariño y amabilidad con todos, así que eso me tiene confundido. Es más, Santana me dijo que en la fiesta a la que fuimos, Blaine andaba abrazado con otros chicos y uno de ellos lo besó, pero Blaine también besó a la chica del cumpleaños.

\- Oh! No sé qué decirte! Tal vez es bi.

\- Exacto! Ahora entiendes mi punto!

\- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con él y poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- Imposible! A más de que no sé dónde vive, sabes que soy demasiado tímido, jamás podría ir a buscarlo y preguntarle lo que siente por mí.

**_ENTREGA PARA KURT HUMMEL _**se escucha en todo el pasillo de la escuela. Ambos miran asombrados. Kurt responde – Soy yo – y muestra su identificación al mensajero cuando se la pide y luego éste le entrega un arreglo gigante de rosas de todos los colores, el cual recibe sin entender todavía que estaba pasando.

\- Hay una tarjeta Kurt.

\- Léemela por favor. No puedo ni siquiera alcanzarla, este arreglo es gigante.

_Kurt si te he ofendido o molestado nuevamente,_

_esta es mi forma de disculparme._

_Si me lo permites, de corazón te digo_

_que quiero conocerte_

_y llegar a ser tu amigo._

_Blaine XOXO_

\- Me mandó flores! Nunca nadie me había mandado flores! – Kurt se sonrojó y sonreía feliz mientras Mercedes aplaudía.

\- Era lo único que faltaba! Que al homo le manden flores a la escuela – gritó Karofsky – Hoy no te he lanzado tu slushie, verdad? Creo que será doble – se alejó por el pasillo y Kurt se puso pálido.

\- No le hagas caso, es un idiota. No permites que te quite la alegría por tus hermosas rosas.

\- No lo entiendes Mercedes, desde que se enteraron aquí en la escuela que soy gay, a diario me molestan, me miran mal, me dicen palabras ofensivas y lo de los slushies es lo peor. Claro, no son todos, pero sí muchos los que lo hacen, incluso un par de maestros me miran feo ahora.

\- La gente puede ser muy ignorante bebé y tú vales más que todos ellos y eres superior a cualquier cosa que te digan o hagan. No dejes que te afecte, al final sólo tú decides como tomar las cosas que llegan a ti. Y sobre esos profesores, deberías hablar con el director.

\- Y eso de qué serviría, lamentablemente hay muchos homofóbicos en el mundo y una queja no va a hacer que dejen de ser tan superficiales, huecos y sin sentido común y de decencia – suspiró pesadamente.

\- De nada – dijo Sam con una amplia sonrisa al ver que Kurt sostenía las rosas. Él había sido quien le dio la dirección de la escuela a Britt y a su vez, ella se la hizo llegar a Blaine.

* * *

.

Después de intercambiar varios mensajes, Kurt aceptó que se vieran y empezar a conocerse, la química entre los dos era absoluta y aunque al comienzo Blaine tenía que sacarle las palabras a Kurt casi con un tenedor cada vez que se veían, les bastaba con sólo mirarse a los ojos para sentirse en el cielo y completamente a gusto a pesar de que estaban en plan de amigos. Nunca ninguno de los dos dijo o insinuó nada que hiciera pensar al otro que habían otra clase de sentimientos de por medio y aunque les resultaba difícil contenerse, ambos eran felices compartiendo esa amistad.

Al cabo de dos meses, Kurt se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque pensando, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sin voltear, ya sabía que era Blaine, pues era la única persona capaz de hacerlo sentir eso sólo con un ligero roce.

\- Hola Kurt! Qué haces aquí a esta hora? No deberías estar en clases?

\- Blaine hola! Hoy salimos temprano. Se reventó una de las cañerías del baño, así que nos enviaron a casa, pero quise venir al parque un rato a pensar – Blaine lo contemplaba embelesado – Y tú, qué haces a esta hora fuera de Dalton, además aquí en Lima? Eso sí es raro.

\- Oh! Bueno, nos dieron unos días libres ya que van a haber unas reuniones de los directivos con los maestros y unas personas extranjeras… No sé bien la verdad, pero regresaremos hasta el próximo lunes, así que quise venir y esperarte a que salieras de clase para ver si querías ir conmigo a algún lado.

\- Ah! – dijo Kurt emocionado al repasar las palabras de Blaine en su cabeza… _"quise venir y esperarte a que salieras de clase para ver si querías ir conmigo a algún lado"_ – Pues qué coincidencia que los dos estemos libres desde tan temprano, podemos hacer muchas cosas – sonrió tímidamente.

\- Siii! Lo sé! Es genial! Me encantaría estar contigo todo el día! – sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era amplia y hermosa. Kurt correspondió la sonrisa y Blaine se ruborizó, algo que no era común en él.

Pasaron todo el día juntos, fueron al museo, aunque para otros hubiera sido aburrido a ellos les encantaba la historia, luego compraron helados, fueron a una pequeña feria y participaron en los diferentes juegos, rieron, se divirtieron, después fueron a comer y posteriormente al cine en donde vieron 3 películas consecutivas ya que los horarios eran casi seguidos y ellos salían de una sala y entraban a otra. Los dos eran tan felices así, estando juntos, compartiendo momentos, riendo. Blaine amaba la forma en que Kurt se había soltado con él y ya no era más el chico tímido que no le decía ni 5 palabras antes de quedarse callado. Con Kurt no tenía que ser perfecto ni fingir que ser popular era lo mejor, sólo era él con todas sus virtudes y defectos y no era juzgado por ello. Por su parte, Kurt estaba fascinado en la forma en la que Blaine se había ganado su confianza y lo alentaba a ser más espontáneo y no tener miedo de expresarse y ser él mismo todo el tiempo. Sí, ambos sacaban lo mejor del otro!

Aprovecharon el último día libre de ambos y se fueron en el auto de Blaine a conocer diferentes lugares, luego Kurt sugirió que lo llevara a Westerville para que le muestre cómo era todo ahí, así como él lo había hecho en Lima los días anteriores. Durante todo el camino estuvieron conversando, cantando y riendo con anécdotas.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Falta mucho? Estoy algo cansado.

\- Tranquilo Kurt, falta poco, es un lugar apartado pero hermoso. Ahí siempre voy cuando necesito pensar o quiero estar solo. Nunca he llevado a nadie ahí, eres la primera persona con la que quiero compartir mi lugar favorito. – Kurt sonrió feliz y puso por unos segundos su mano encima de la de Blaine, ambos sintieron electricidad en sus cuerpos – gracias por compartirlo conmigo - quitó rápido la mano y se arrimó al vidrio para contemplar el paisaje.

De pronto Blaine detuvo el auto y se bajó, Kurt no entendía por qué no le había dicho nada hasta que lo vio al pie suyo abriéndole la puerta para que se bajara, Kurt se ruborizó ante este gesto y le sonrió.

\- Wow! Es simplemente hermoso! Me encanta! – El lugar parecía sacado de una postal y Kurt no dejaba de contemplar la belleza de todo el paisaje mientras Blaine no dejaba de contemplarlo a él.

\- Me alegra que te guste! Como te dije antes, este es mi lugar favorito y ahora es más especial que nunca porque lo estoy compartiendo contigo.

Kurt sentía como le quemaban las mejillas mientras se ponía más rojo que un tomate y Blaine sonreía ante esto, en verdad amaba la facilidad con la que Kurt se sonrojaba – Gracias Blaine! De veras, nunca nadie se ha portado así conmigo, bueno están mis amigos del club Glee, y todos son geniales, pero esta amistad que tengo contigo es diferente, especial, única – sentía que su cara iba a explotar en cualquier momento y vio a Blaine sonrojarse, lo cual le parecía tierno, pues eran contadas las veces que lo había visto hacerlo.

\- Sí Kurt, tú eres un amigo muy especial – lo tomó de la mano y ambos se sonrieron. Luego lo llevó hacia una parte alta de la ladera, todo el trayecto caminaron tomados de la mano luego se sentaron para contemplar el lugar y empezar a conversar. Ambos sentían que podían hablar de cualquier cosa con el otro, la confianza que se tenían era total, así que no les costaba contarse todo. Luego de comer y jugar un rato con un frisbee, se acostaron en el césped a contemplar el cielo.

\- Hiciste trampa Hummel!

\- No es cierto Anderson!

\- Debías lanzarme el frisbee a mí no al aire

\- No es mi culpa que seas tan bajito y no lo alcanzaras – soltó una risita

\- Ah sí? Ahora verás – se lanzó sobre su amigo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Kurt trataba de defenderse pero era casi imposible, Blaine atacaba ferozmente haciéndolo reír a carcajadas hasta que soltó un grito ahogado – Basta! Detente! Ya no puedo más, no puedo respirar, me duele el costado – trataba de empujarlo sin éxito.

\- Pero sólo si admites que hiciste trampa – seguía atacando

\- Eso nunca! Está bien, está bien, hice trampa… Ya no resisto – Blaine se detuvo y luego de unos segundos Kurt se le lanzó encima gritando – esta es la venganza Hummel – y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todas partes, ambos reían sin parar, como si nada más importara en el mundo, como si no tuvieran problemas y como si ese fuera el momento más feliz de sus vidas.

Ya cansados se quedaron un rato recostados, quietos y en silencio, contemplando el cielo como se volvía de un color naranja y violeta, por momentos se miraban a los ojos y luego volvían a mirar hacia arriba. Repitieron esa acción en varias ocasiones hasta que Blaine sujetó la mano de Kurt y éste volteó a verlo – Gracias por este día! Gracias por todos estos días! Gracias por ser como eres! Gracias por dejarme ser quien soy! – los ojos de Kurt empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas – No me sentía tan feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo. Kurt eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte nunca, quiero que siempre seas parte de mi vida.

\- Bla… Blai… Blaine yooo…. – respiró profundo – también eres mi mejor amigo, ya te lo he dicho antes, nunca nadie me ha tratado como tú, nunca me había sentido tan libre. Gracias a ti por ser como eres conmigo! Gracias por demostrarme quien eres y cambiar mi opinión de los niños ricos y de los populares, bueno al menos ya sé que no todos son iguales. Qué posibilidad hay de que un niño rico y a parte el más popular de su escuela sea además maravilloso, gentil, amable, cariñoso y genial… Uno en un millón Blaine y ese eres tú y yo tuve la suerte de conocerte. – lágrimas rodaron por ambos rostros, de pronto enlazaron sus dedos y se quedaron contemplando como lucían sus manos, las cuales encajaban a la perfección, como si hubieran sido hechas para sujetarse la una a la otra. Un silencio agradable llenó el lugar, de pronto Blaine se acomodó quedando de lado sobre su hombro y mirando a Kurt mientras que éste sólo lo contemplaba con los ojos bien abiertos y su corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

\- Kurt, no quiero que nada arruine nuestra amistad, esto es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, tú eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, en verdad me importas y sólo espero que lo que te voy a decir no cambie esto que tenemos – A Kurt se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba pasar la saliva – Tu y yo nos decimos todo – continuó – y por eso creo que es el momento indicado de que te diga lo que siento desde el día en que te conocí…

Me gustas, y mucho, como nunca nadie me había gustado, me gusta TODO de ti, desde lo físico, empezando por tu cabello castaño siempre bien peinado, tu hermosa piel que parece haber sido fabricada con la más fina porcelana, tus ojos que son un pedazo arrancado del cielo y que fueron depositados en ti y la forma como cambian de color según la luz o tu estado de ánimo, jamás vi algo igual, tu nariz perfecta y fina, tus labios delineados y rosados que lucen tan suaves y tu sonrisa que es como ver el sol nacer, no hay palabras para describirla… En verdad tu rostro es lo más hermoso que han contemplado mis ojos. Y tu cuerpo, simplemente me encanta, tus brazos delineados, tu pecho bien formado, tu abdomen ligeramente marcado y esas caderas perfectas que terminan en el más hermoso y redondo trasero que puede existir, eso sin hablar de tus piernas largas y bien formadas. La verdad es que eres un ángel.

Y si lo físico me fascina, tu interior me encanta! Tu timidez absolutamente adorable, esa forma de tartamudear algunas veces cuando estás nervioso, tu personalidad vibrante cuando agarras confianza, eres tan inteligente y sagaz, irónico, divertido, noble, honesto, tierno, cariñoso… Esa forma que tienes tan hermosa de sorprenderte ante las cosas más sencillas y como te emocionas y das pequeños saltitos cuando estás feliz. El cómo te esfuerzas por todo lo que deseas y te preocupas y cuidas a los que quieres.

Simplemente soy la persona más afortunada del mundo entero por haberte conocido y cada día doy gracias porque me das fuerzas y energía para seguir viviendo con alegría, porque me iluminas con tu luz y me motivas a querer ser mejor cada día – Kurt estaba en shock al escuchar todo lo que Blaine decía mientras un mar de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – las manos de Blaine temblaban, respiraba con dificultad y sentía un fuego quemándole el corazón al tiempo que varias lágrimas se acunaban en sus ojos dejando escapar algunas que terminaban en sus labios – Kurt, me gustas demasiado y te quiero, te quiero como no he querido nunca, te quiero con todas mis fuerzas y soy muy feliz contigo, más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar que fuese posible.

Kurt se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó tan fuerte que sentía que su cuerpo se rompería – Blaine, Dios! Gracias! Eres el mejor amigo que podía haber deseado. Me haces inmensamente feliz. Te quiero tanto, tanto que no me cabe en el pecho – temblaba y lloraba.

Mejor amigo? Yo quería pedirte que fueras mi novio - Blaine pensó confundido.


	4. Capítulo 4: Déjame Amarte

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**"****Déjame Amarte"**

* * *

.

Durante varias semanas Kurt recibió diferentes obsequios en la escuela por parte de Blaine, desde una discreta caja de chocolates hasta los más locos y ocurrentes, y aunque al comienzo le había gustado recibirlos y se emocionaba con ellos, ahora le molestaba ya que casi toda la escuela se burlaba de él.

Los días se hacían más difíciles con Karofsky y su clan persiguiéndolo, ya no se conformaban con lanzarle slushies o decirle groserías, ahora lo empujaban contra los casilleros, le escondían las cosas, lo intimidaban en el pasillo y todo lo que se les ocurriera para fastidiarlo.

Rachel lo tenía fuertemente abrazado mientras él sollozaba, ese había sido el peor de todos los días, le habían lanzado 4 slushies, dicho los peores insultos, estaba distraído en clase y el profesor le había llamado la atención delante de todos, haciéndolo además quedar en ridículo cuando no pudo resolver un ejercicio y como si eso fuera poco, recibió un oso gigante, el cual era casi de su tamaño y tenía un lazo rosado amarrado. Kurt no sabía dónde esconderse cuando le entregaron el oso y todos empezaron a burlarse. Antes de darse cuenta, Karofsky lo estaba encerrando en el casillero mientras le repetía una y otra vez que era un homo y que le daba asco verlo y a todos los regalitos que le mandaba su noviecito mientras lanzaba el oso por el pasillo. Había pasado casi una hora antes de que lo encontraran encerrado llorando a mares, pues no le gustaban los lugares pequeños ni la oscuridad.

– Te detesto Blaine Anderson – gritó haciendo que su amiga se asustara – detesto el día que te conocí, detesto el día que me escribiste, detesto el día en que te contesté, detesto haber aceptado ser tu amigo, detesto todos tus estúpidos regalos.

\- Hey Kurt, no digas eso! Es horrible! Tú no detestas a Blaine, sabes que lo quieres y te encanta que sean amigos. Sí, creo que ha estado exagerando con los regalos, pero deberías habérselo dicho y estoy segura que hubiera dejado de enviarlos. Él no está haciendo nada malo, sólo trata de demostrarte su cariño.

\- Él tiene la culpa de todo lo que me pasa! No te das cuenta acaso? Y todavía lo defiendes! Se supone que eres mi amiga.

\- Soy tu amiga! Pero eso no significa que esté ciega. Blaine no tiene la culpa de que Karofsky y sus amigos sean unos idiotas.

\- Es que no sólo son ellos, son casi todos en la escuela y eso empezó a raíz de que Blaine me empezara a enviar todas esas cosas – dijo apretando los puños – Él y sólo él es el culpable de que me traten así. No se da cuenta lo humillante y embarazoso que es recibir esos regalos que llaman tanto la atención.

\- A mí me parecen adorables – dijo Tina sentándose cerca de ellos. Quisiera que alguien tuviera esos detalles conmigo. En verdad amaría que me regalaran un oso de mi tamaño.

\- Eso está mal! – gritó mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando – Tú eres una chica, todos verían adorable el hecho de que un chico te envíe regalos, pero yo soy un chico y que otro chico me mande obsequios no es bien visto aquí y por eso todos se burlan y detesto a Blaine con todas mis fuerzas por haber hecho que eso pase.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Rachel en que si te sentías incómodo, deberías habérselo dicho a Blaine, estoy segura que hubiera entendido. Él te los manda porque piensa que te hace feliz. Por todo lo que nos has contado, Blaine nunca haría nada para dañarte y todo esto ha sido una desafortunada coincidencia – dijo Mercedes mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

\- No es por cuestionarte Kurt, pero eso que dijiste suena a que te avergüenza ser gay y no es correcto. A ti te gustan los chicos y si un chico te da regalos, deberías estar feliz no avergonzado – dijo Artie en tono molesto. Antes de que Kurt pudiera contestarle, entró Finn –

\- Hey Kurt, tu oso estaba tirado en el pasillo, aquí te lo traje. Ya lo sacudí porque estaba sucio.

\- No quiero esa cosa Finn, llévatela de aquí.

\- Pero, por qué? Es lindo, yo quiero un oso así – miro al oso con ternura y sonrió.

\- Entonces quédatelo y no me molestes más – gritó sorprendiendo a todos y se abrazó con fuerza a Rachel.

Al llegar a su casa, apenas saludó a su papá, dijo que no tenía hambre y se encerró en su habitación para luego lanzarse a su cama y llorar amargamente.

* * *

.

4:40 P.M.

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Hola hermoso! Cómo te fue hoy? Te gustó mi regalo? :)_

4:45 P.M.

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Kurt, ya debes estar en casa, en cuanto puedas contéstame, sí?_

4:50 P.M.

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, escríbeme pronto._

5:10 P.M.

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Creo que has de estar ocupado, tal vez con tu papá o te dejaron mucha tarea. Nunca tardas en contestarme._

5:20 P.M.

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Te gustó el oso? Cuando lo vi pensé en ti porque es tierno, te provoca abrazarlo y jamás soltarlo y tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, claro que los tuyos son más hermosos :)_

5:30 P.M.

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Kurt, estás bien? Me estoy preocupando. Por qué no me contestas?_

6:00 P.M.

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Por favor, contéstame :(_

6:15 P.M.

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Te estoy llamando al celular y no contestas tampoco. Te juro que estoy muy preocupado_

6:30 P.M.

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Si no contestas el siguiente mensaje, voy a llamar a tu casa para hablar con tu papá y saber qué ocurre_

6:35 P.M.

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Kurt :( :'( _

7:00 P.M.

***** **Mensaje de Kurt:**

_DÉJAME EN PAZ! NO ME VUELVAS A ESCRIBIR! NO ME BUSQUES! NO ME LLAMES! Y DEJA DE ENVIAR TUS ESTÚPIDOS REGALOS A LA ESCUELA!_

_ME TIENES CANSADO YA!_

7:05 P.M.

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Kurt? Por qué me dices esas cosas tan horribles? /3_

7:07 P.M.

***** **Mensaje de Kurt:**

_TE DIJE QUE NO ME ESCRIBAS! _

7:10 P.M.

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Si hice algo que te ofendiera o te enojara, no fue mi intención. Aunque no creo haber hecho nada malo :(_

7:12 P.M.

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Eres mi mejor amigo y sabes que te quiero con toda el alma_

7:15 P.M.

***** **Mensaje de Kurt:**

_TU NO ERES NADA PARA MI, DÉJAME EN PAZ. _

7:18 P.M.

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Kurt… YO TE QUIERO TANTO_

7:20 P.M.

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

_YO NO TE QUIERO Y YA DEJA DE MOLESTAR… SÓLO ALÉJATE DE MI VIDA_

* * *

.

\- Alguien sabe lo que le pasa a Blaine? Me preocupa mucho, ha estado distraído todos estos días, ni siquiera se ha presentado a los ensayos.

\- Ni idea Jeffy, pero yo también estoy preocupado. Lo he visto llorando en varias ocasiones.

\- ¿A quién has visto llorar Nick?

\- A Blaine y no sólo eso, su mirada es muy triste y está perdido en el espacio.

\- Algo pasa y creo que tiene que ver con Kurt.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso Wes?

\- Simple, porque desde que se volvieron amigos, no ha habido día que no nos hablara de él y sonriera como un tonto enamorado, y en estos días no lo ha mencionado en lo absoluto.

* * *

...

***** **2 semanas después** *****

\- Blainey tienes que superar esto, sé que quieres mucho a Kurt, pero si él tomó esa decisión no sé qué puedas hacer – dijo Thad abrazándolo.

\- Nos tienes a nosotros que también somos tus amigos y desde hace mucho más tiempo.

\- No es lo mismo Nick, a ustedes los quiero mucho, son mis hermanos, mi familia, pero lo que siento por Kurt es diferente y lo saben.

\- Por lo menos ya sabes por qué está así contigo?

\- Sí Jeff, ahora ya lo sé. Se enojó por todos los regalos, al parecer en su escuela empezaron a molestarlo y ofenderlo por eso. Lo que no entiendo es por qué nunca me lo dijo. Me llena de rabia que hayan homofóbicos en su escuela.

\- ¿QUÉ? PERO ESO NO ESTÁ BIEN! ESO ES BULLYING! Y LAS AUTORIDADES DÓNDE ESTABAN? NO DEBERÍAN PERMITIR ESAS COSAS!

\- Tranquilo Wes! Es verdad lo que dices, pero al parecer en las escuelas públicas las cosas son diferentes – dijo con tristeza mirando al piso

\- Tengo una idea chicos. El sábado Jeff y Nick cumplen 4 meses de ser novios y creo que deberían celebrarlo en el karaoke. Le diré a Sam para que lleve a sus amigos, entre ellos Kurt y todos nos encontraremos allá como si fuera coincidencia, así tendrás oportunidad de hablar con él y tratar de aclarar las cosas.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos – Britt eres una genio! dijo Wes – la mejor sin duda – continuó Nick

\- Es más, creo que podrías aprovechar que es un karaoke para que le cantes alguna canción Blainey. Si bien recuerdo, me contaste que a ustedes les gustaba dedicarse canciones, tal vez eso también ayude.

\- Claro Britt! Eso voy a hacer! Gracias! Te adoro!

\- Lo sé, tienes que adorarme, soy tu mejor amiga, además se me ocurren las mejores cosas siempre – sonrió con orgullo.

* * *

\- No sé por qué me dejé convencer de que me trajeran a este karaoke, no estoy de ánimos la verdad.

\- Por eso mismo es que quisimos que vengas, necesitas distraerte Kurt, llevas semanas mal y eso te está afectando.

\- Me siento mal Mercedes, qué quieres que haga, además de todo lo que ocurre en la escuela, tengo que confesar que extraño mucho a Blaine y estoy muy triste.

\- Y ya has intentado hablar con él? Porque la forma en que hiciste las cosas no estuvo bien.

\- Ya lo sé Rachel, y me siento mal por eso también, pero no me he atrevido a escribirle ni él tampoco lo ha hecho.

\- Y qué esperabas? Si tú mismo le dijiste que él no significaba nada para ti, que no lo querías y que se alejara de tu vida. Qué, querías que te siguiera insistiendo?

\- No tienes por qué restregármelo en la cara Tina, sé muy bien lo que le dije y lo he estado pensando mucho y me he dado cuenta de que tal vez exageré un poco, pero así es como me sentía en ese momento. Y ahora estoy mal.

\- Y él? Cómo crees que está Blaine? También ha sufrido mucho y más al comienzo porque ni siquiera entendía el porqué de tu actitud hacia él.

\- Y tú como sabes eso Sam? – preguntó Rachel

\- Porque Britt me lo contó, ya ves que ella es su mejor amiga y sabe mejor que nadie por todo lo que pasó Blaine, Kurt en verdad lo lastimó.

\- Ya cállate Sam! No ves que le haces más daño a Kurtie – increpó Mercedes – Kurt bajó la mirada.

Estuvieron charlando y de vez en cuando alguno de ellos subía al escenario a cantar un rato, todos se divertían menos Kurt pues no tenía ganas de estar ahí y sólo pensaba en una forma de acercarse a Blaine y poder hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido, aunque tal vez Blaine lo odiaría por la forma en que lo trató.

\- Sam! Chicos! – todos voltearon y vieron a Britt que corría a saludarlos – Qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí! Vinimos a celebrar los 4 meses de Niff – empezaron a saludarse entre todos y a felicitar a la pareja. De pronto Blaine y Kurt se encontraron cara a cara sin saber qué decir o hacer. Todos se dieron cuenta y un silencio reinó por un momento. Kurt se dio la vuelta y se fue al otro lado de la mesa ante los ojos atónitos de sus amigos. Blaine sólo bajó la cabeza.

* * *

Los Warblers junto a Britt se sentaron en una mesa que quedaba justo en frente a la de los New Directions. A pesar de que sus escuelas eran rivales, ellos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, más decidieron no sentarse juntos por obvias razones.

De vez en cuando Kurt y Blaine cruzaban miradas rápidas y luego volteaban hacia otro lado.

\- Kurt, ¿por qué hiciste eso? Era tu oportunidad de saludar a Blaine y decirle que quieres hablar con él.

\- Me sentí incómodo Rachel, ver sus ojos después de todo este tiempo fue como sentir una gran ola golpeándome… Te juro que quiero acercarme a él y pedirle que hablemos, pero no me atrevo, no sé si me va a rechazar, ignorar ó..

\- Y nunca lo sabrás si no lo haces bebé, anímate. Blaine se ve dolido.

\- Me di cuenta Mercedes y por eso es más difícil todavía. No sé qué hacer, creo que me quiero ir de aquí.

\- Estás loco! No te vas hasta que no hayan hablado! Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pero tienes que hablar con Blaine – dijo Sam en tono serio.

\- Y por qué tanto interés en que hable con él?

\- Simplemente porque eres mi amigo Kurt y me duele verte mal. Y Britt me ha contado que Blaine también está mal y él es un buen chico.

* * *

\- Ok Blaine, es ahora o nunca!

\- No estoy seguro Jeff, no viste como se alejó de mí apenas nos topamos.

\- Eso fue incómodo la verdad, pero también noté que se han estado mirando toda la noche.

\- No sólo tu Jeff, todos nos hemos dado cuenta de la forma en que se miran así sea por unos segundos y luego voltean – dijo Thad.

\- Pero no sé si quiera o no hablar conmigo o si le guste lo que preparé para cantarle.

\- Nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo hagas amigo. Acércate, aunque sigo pensando que quien debería acercarse es él, pero en fin, sólo hazlo.

\- Nick tiene razón Blaine, sólo hazlo y no dejes pasar más tiempo.

_Buenas noches – _se escuchó en el escenario – _mi nombre es Blaine y quiero dedicar un medley que preparé para una persona que es muy importante y especial para mí. _– todos miraban atentos –_ Kurt esto es para ti. – _Kurt abrió los ojos con asombro mientras sus amigos lo miraban.

Blaine se sentó al piano y empezó a cantar con todo el sentimiento del mundo:

_No me dejes con todo este dolor_

_No me dejes afuera en la lluvia_

_Vuelve y trae de vuelta mi sonrisa_

_Ven y llévate estas lágrimas_

_Necesito que tus brazos me sostengan ahora_

_Las noches son tan crueles_

_Trae de vuelta esas noches_

_En que te sostuve a mi lado._

_Llévate este triste adiós_

_Trae de vuelta la alegría a mi vida_

_No me dejes aquí con estas lágrimas_

_Ven y aleja todo este dolor_

_No puedo olvidar el día que te fuiste_

_El tiempo es tan cruel_

_Y la vida es tan cruel sin ti a mi lado._

\- Kurt lo escuchaba atónito y las lágrimas se acunaban en sus ojos -

.

_Repara mi corazón_

_Di que me amarás de nuevo_

_Deshaz este daño que causaste_

_Cuando saliste por la puerta_

_Y te fuiste de mi vida_

_Limpia estas lágrimas_

_Que derramé tantas noches_

_Repara mi corazón._

\- El corazón de Kurt palpitaba más fuerte que nunca, no podía creer que le hubiera causado tanto dolor a Blaine al alejarlo de su vida. Ahora se daba cuenta que los dos habían sufrido mucho -

.

_Cuando la lluvia sople en tu cara_

_Y el mundo entero esté sobre ti_

_Yo podría ofrecerte un cálido abrazo_

_Para hacerte sentir mi amor._

\- "¿Amor? ¿Me ama?" – Kurt trataba de razonar pero era difícil en medio de tantas emociones – "Yo lo quiero mucho, o acaso ¿lo amo también?" -

.

_Cuando las sombras de la noche y las estrellas aparezcan_

_Y no haya nadie allí para secar tus lágrimas_

_Yo podría abrazarte por un millón de años_

_Para hacerte sentir mi amor._

_Podría hacerte feliz_

_Hacer tus sueños realidad_

_No hay nada que yo no haría_

_Iría a los confines_

_De la Tierra por ti_

_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

_\- "__Kurt, yo sé que has pasado por cosas muy difíciles en tu vida, más en estos últimos tiempos, pero quiero expresarte en estas canciones todo lo que mi corazón tiene para darte" – _dijo en medio de lágrimas y con la voz quebrada mientras lo miraba a los ojos. _"Sabes lo que siento por ti y sólo espero que este sentimiento sea correspondido_" – limpió las lágrimas y siguió cantando -

.

_Por mucho que te culpes_

_No puedes ser culpado por la forma_

_En la que te sientes_

_No tenías ningún ejemplo de lo que es_

_Un amor remotamente verdadero_

_¿Cómo puedes entender algo_

_Que nunca has tenido?_

_Si me dejas yo puedo ayudarte con todo eso_

\- "Blaine no me culpa por la forma en que reaccioné? ¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudarme con qué?" – Kurt sentía que se ahogaba y trataba de disimular ante sus amigos -

.

_Puedo ver el dolor detrás de tus ojos_

_Ha estado ahí por un buen tiempo_

_Sólo quiero ser el primero_

_Que te recuerde lo que es sonreír_

_Me gustaría ser quien te muestre_

_Lo que el verdadero amor puede hacer realmente._

\- "Me estás matando… No puedo seguir negando lo que siento, te amo Blaine, pero, no sé si pueda con esto" – Sus manos temblaban y su respiración era entrecortada –

.

_Déjame amarte_

_Y te amaré_

_Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo_

_Déjame amarte_

_Sé que te es difícil hacerlo_

_No tengas miedo, yo puedo ayudar._

\- "Y si no estoy listo para el amor? Siempre lo he deseado, pero…" – las palabras de Blaine golpeaban con fuerza en su cabeza, de pronto entendió con claridad lo que le estaba diciendo a través de esa hermosa canción –

.

_Déjame amarte_

_Y te amaré_

_Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo_

_Déjame amarte_

_Un corazón adormecido_

_Es traído a la vida_

_Te llevaré allí._

_Déjame amarte_

_Y te amaré_

_Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo_

_Déjame amarte_

_Sé que te es difícil hacerlo_

_No tengas miedo, yo puedo ayudar_

.

Todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron emocionados, la mayoría de los presentes con lágrimas en los ojos, eso incluía a los Warblers y a los ND.

Blaine entre lágrimas y con un nudo en la garganta buscaba con la mirada desesperadamente a Kurt, pero no lo encontró, su silla estaba vacía.

.

.

.

**Canciones:**

· Unbreak My Heart (Tony Braxton)

· Make You Feel My Love (Versión Glee)

· Let Me Love You (Versión Glee)


	5. Capítulo 5: Padres Diferentes

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**"****Padres Diferentes"**

* * *

.

Blaine pasó despierto toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido y tratando de analizar la situación. Recordaba haber visto a Kurt llorar, observarlo sin quitarle los ojos de encima, lucía emocionado, nervioso, triste, en shock… toda mezcla de sentimientos y emociones se notaban en su rostro, pero no pensó que se iría del lugar. No entendía en qué momento lo hizo. Sólo había cerrado los ojos unos segundos y de pronto Kurt ya no estaba.

\- Hijo levántate, tu papá está esperando para desayunar juntos.

\- Mamá, apenas hace 10 minutos cerré los ojos, no he dormido nada, quiero descansar un poco…. Espera! Papá? Desayuno? Juntos?

\- Sí amor, tu papá quiere compartir un momento en familia, ya sé que no es común en él, pero amaneció de muy buen humor y está feliz porque tu hermano llamó para decir que llega hoy.

\- ¿Cooper adelantó su vuelo? Se suponía que vendría la próxima semana – Claro! Por eso está feliz, su hijo favorito viene, ahora todo tiene sentido, pensó fastidiado – Mamá de verdad no quiero bajar, no me siento bien.

\- Amor ¿qué tienes? Tus ojos están hinchados y rojos, ¿estuviste llorando? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enfermo? – decía con angustia mientras pasaba sus manos por todo el rostro de su hijo.

\- Mamá no estoy enfermo, sólo no estoy de ánimos y sí lloré, me desvelé, me duele la cabeza y no quiero que me veas así y peor que papá lo haga porque va a empezar a cuestionarme y te aseguro que no estoy de humor para sus comentarios.

\- Me duele tanto que las cosas entre ustedes no estén bien, pero tal vez podrías tratar de esforzarte un poco más, entonces… - la interrumpió –

\- Mamá te amo con todo mi corazón, pero no voy a permitir que me eches la culpa o que insinúes que soy yo quien debe poner más de su parte. Él empezó a rechazarme y cambió conmigo cuando supo que era gay y es lo que soy mamá, no me avergüenzo ni me arrepiento, tampoco es algo que cambiaría sólo por complacerlo. Desearía que me aceptara y apoyara, pero creo que eso nunca va a pasar lamentablemente y por más que trate de fingir que no me afecta, me duele y mucho, además de que extraño a ese papá cariñoso con quien compartía tantas cosas bonitas e importantes, ese hombre genial al que admiraba y que alguna vez me dijo que no sólo era mi papá sino también mi amigo y que siempre estaría para mí.

* * *

.

\- Kurt ven a desayunar rápido que se enfría.

\- Enseguida voy papá.

\- Hey! ¿Qué tienes hijo? ¿Has estado llorando?

\- No, todo está bien, es sólo que – Burt lo miró fijamente y en silencio – Ay papá me conoces tan bien, pero no te quiero agobiar con mis cosas.

\- Vamos, cuéntame. Recuerda que también somos amigos! Aquí estoy y estaré para ti – sujetó una mano de Kurt y le sonrió con cariño, gesto que fue devuelto por una sonrisa tímida de su hijo.

\- Lo que pasa es que me gusta alguien. Es un amigo al que quiero mucho, es muy especial para mí y estuvimos saliendo por más de 2 meses, nos divertíamos tanto, con él sentía que todo estaba bien porque…

\- Estás hablando de Blaine, ¿verdad? Porque desde que lo conociste ustedes se volvieron inseparables, ese chico pasaba aquí metido en la casa o si no te ibas con él y llegabas siempre feliz. No creas que no me daba cuenta de lo bien que se llevaban y la forma en la que lo mirabas, como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo.

\- Papá – dijo con voz tímida mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Él te miraba de la misma forma y en el fondo yo ya sabía que en algún momento entre ustedes iba a pasar algo. Blaine me cae muy bien, es buen muchacho, además de educado y respetuoso y su amistad te hizo bien, te habías vuelto más seguro, confiado, sonreías todo el tiempo.

\- Sí papá, Blaine le hizo mucho bien a mi vida, pero hace un tiempo que ya no lo veo, las cosas cambiaron.

\- Lo sé, no sólo el dejó de venir sino que tú has estado muy triste, andas cabizbajo, comes poco, te veo siempre perdido en tus pensamientos, a veces andas con los ojos rojos por haber llorado. No dije nada antes porque esperaba que tuvieras la suficiente confianza para que te acercaras a mí y me contaras lo que ocurría.

\- Gracias papá – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas – eres el mejor – le apretó fuerte la mano.

\- Te amo Kurt, y lo que más deseo en este mundo es que seas feliz, nada me llena más que verte sonreír y tus ojos brillando con ilusión – suspiró – ahora cuéntame qué ocurrió con Blaine.

Kurt le contó todo, omitiendo detalles como los slushies, insultos y el maltrato de Karofsky.

\- Fui un tonto papá, lo alejé de mi vida y me arrepiento tanto, lo extraño mucho y lo quiero – miró a su padre disimuladamente esperando su reacción – nunca había sentido esto antes y me gusta como se siente, además él me gusta – dijo con timidez.

\- Debiste decirle que no te enviara esos regalos y la forma en que te sentías al respecto.

\- Sí me gustaba que me los enviara, al principio, pero cuando empezaron a molestarme y burlarse, las cosas cambiaron. Todos me han dicho lo mismo, debía decirle y no sé por qué no lo hice.

\- Podías haberle dicho que los enviara aquí a la casa, yo no me iba a enojar por eso, al contrario, me parece un lindo gesto de su parte, siempre y cuando no sean cosas costosas. Pero no vamos a hablar de lo que ya pasó y no se puede cambiar, centrémonos en el presente, trataste de hablar con él ya y explicarle las cosas?

\- La verdad no, y es que tenía miedo de que me rechazara o ya no me quisiera, tal vez me ignoraría o – Burt lo interrumpió –

\- Por el tiempo que lo traté puedo decirte que Blaine no es esa de clase de personas, tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo. Estoy más que seguro que si le pides que hablen, él va a aceptar y creo que te sigue queriendo, ese no es un sentimiento que se desvanece de un día para otro.

\- Me cantó ayer – Burt lo miró sin comprender – Te acuerdas que salí con mis amigos a un karaoke? - Burt asintió con la cabeza – bueno, él llegó a ese mismo karaoke con sus amigos y fue incómodo verlo al comienzo, luego sentía ganas de correr a abrazarlo y pedirle que habláramos, pero no pude, simplemente no pude. Las horas pasaron y de pronto se subió al escenario y dijo que quería expresar lo que había en su corazón con unas canciones que me había preparado, en ese momento no me di cuenta, pero ya estando aquí me puse a pensar con calma y comprendí que ese encuentro no había sido casualidad, él había preparado esas canciones para mí – suspiró y cerró los ojos como queriendo recordar todo.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué decían esas canciones? ¿Recuerdas la letra de cada una?

\- Fue un medley, o sea que unió varias canciones y cantó sólo ciertas partes de cada una – se levantó y fue a su habitación dejando a Burt confundido, luego regresó con algo en la mano – anoche las descargué, claro que en la voz de Blaine se oían más hermosas, pero quería tenerlas en mi iPod para escucharlas siempre. Ahora las pongo y te indico cuales fueron las partes que me cantó.

Al terminar las 3 canciones, Burt tenía un nudo en la garganta y veía como Kurt trataba de contener las lágrimas – son muy hermosas, sobretodo la última, eso de "_déjame amarte y te amaré hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo" – _dijo con algo de tristeza entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería la letra, él sabía que su hijo tenía problemas de confianza y seguridad en sí mismo, su timidez, las veces que tartamudeaba y demás cosas con las que él había tratado de ayudarle, pero que al parecer sólo Blaine estaba consiguiendo – es algo hermoso. Blaine te quiere y mucho hijo y me alegra que tengas a alguien así en tu vida. Te doy un consejo, él ya dio el primer paso, aunque debiste ser tú quien lo diera, pero eso demuestra lo mucho que le importas, pues bien, ahora es tu turno, mándale un mensaje o llámalo y dile que necesitan hablar, pero no dejes pasar más tiempo.

\- Quiero ir a verlo a su casa y sorprenderlo, pero vive en Westerville y mi camioneta no tiene suficiente gasolina para llegar hasta allá – Burt abrió su billetera y le entregó varios billetes – asegúrate de llenar el tanque.

Kurt sonrió como no lo hacía en días. - De veras papá eres el mejor, no me voy a cansar de repetírtelo. Gracias por todo! Te amo – se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo con fuerza, Burt lo abrazó contra su pecho – cuando quieras amigo – contestó.

* * *

.

Blaine observaba a sus padres tomados de la mano mientras conversaban alegremente, era una escena bonita pero no era un desayuno familiar definitivamente, pues él no era tomado en cuenta en esa plática, de pronto su celular sonó

***** **Mensaje de Jeff:**

_Bro, ¿cómo estás? Me dejaste algo preocupado anoche._

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

_No pude dormir nada, estuve pensando en muchas cosas y lloré hasta que amaneció_

***** **Mensaje de Jeff:**

_Te paso a buscar en 10' para que conversemos_

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

_No puedo, estoy en un "desayuno familiar"_

***** **Mensaje de Jeff:**

_¿Desayuno familiar? Se va a acabar el mundo!_

***** **Mensaje de Jeff:**

_Lo siento, fue un comentario estúpido. Me alegra que tengas ese momento_

***** **Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Tranquilo, es verdad. Y no tienes idea de lo aburrido que estoy_

::::

\- ¿Por qué tienes que traer ese aparato a la mesa? Se supone que estamos compartiendo un momento en familia – dijo James con tono serio y mirando fijamente a Blaine.

\- Tal vez estamos sentados juntos a la mesa, pero esto no es un momento familiar.

\- No vas a sacarme de mis casillas, estoy feliz porque tu hermano viene hoy. Quiero que apagues ese aparato en este momento y por Dios arréglate, mira ese cabello todo desaliñado, tienes unas ojeras espantosas y los ojos tan rojos que espero no hayas estado haciendo alguna tontería.

\- Primero, de lunes a viernes tengo que llevar el cabello aplastado con gel porque en Dalton me obligan, por lo menos el fin de semana no quiero tenerlo pegajoso y dejarlo natural. Segundo, tengo ojeras porque no dormí anoche ni he dormido bien en las últimas semanas. Tercero, mis ojos están rojos no porque haya hecho cualquier cosa absurda que se te pudiera ocurrir, sino porque he estado llorando, lloré toda la noche hasta que amaneció. He pasado semanas triste, pero tú ni siquiera lo has notado.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? Espero que sea algo que valga la pena.

Blaine respiró profundamente – creo que estoy enamorado – su madre lo miró con ternura y le sonrió, Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa – Es alguien a quien quiero mucho y que es muy importante para mí, me hace feliz y me siento muy bien a su lado, aunque hasta ahora hemos sido únicamente amigos, pero espero que lleguemos a más.

\- Eso es maravilloso hijo! Por eso te veías tan radiante y feliz, ¿cierto? Cualquiera que ponga esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro es alguien especial para mí y quiero que venga a la casa. – Los ojos de Blaine brillaron por un momento.

\- ¿Y por qué estás triste entonces? – No podía creer que su padre se estuviera interesando en él, tal vez era porque estaba feliz por la llegada de su hermano o de verdad le importaba lo que le pasara, por lo que fuera, pero se sentía bien.

\- Tuvimos un desacuerdo y hemos estado distanciados por unas semanas.

\- Trata de solucionar las cosas amor, quiero verte feliz de nuevo. Estoy segura de que todo se va arreglar.

\- Gracias mamá! – sonrió ampliamente.

\- Espero que cuando ya estén bien ustedes, la traigas a la casa, quiero conocer a tu amiga.

Puso los ojos en blanco y dijo en tono un poco molesto – es un amigo, su nombre es Kurt y es el chico más maravilloso que se puedan imaginar.

\- No quieras arruinar mi buen humor con tus bromas, sabes que no me gusta que juegues con eso!

\- No es ninguna broma papá, por qué no terminas de aceptar de una buena vez la idea de que soy gay y como dije antes, creo que estoy enamorado de Kurt.

\- NUNCA! NO PUEDO ACEPTAR ALGO QUE NO ES NORMAL! – apretó los puños con furia – BUSCAREMOS A ALGUN ESPECIALISTA QUE TE AYUDE, ESTO NO PUEDE CONTINUAR!

\- Soy normal papá, no es una enfermedad, no es un defecto, y no hay especialista que pueda cambiarme, no depende de mí, yo no lo pedí, sólo nací así. Te guste o no, es quien soy. – James lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Lo que te dije de que traigas a tu amigo aquí, sigue en pie amor, quiero conocer a la persona que te hace feliz y si tú lo elegiste, estoy más que segura de que es un buen muchacho.

\- Mamá te amo tanto, gracias! Esto significa mucho para mí.

\- ESO JAMÁS! NO VOY A PERMITIR SEMEJANTE ABERRACIÓN EN MI CASA! TÚ LO QUE NECESITAS EN UN BUEN PSICÓLOGO.

\- Creo que el que lo necesita un psicólogo eres tú para que te ayude a quitarte lo homofóbico – dijo en tono molesto – Sabes? No sé si es por mis preferencias o simplemente tiene que ver conmigo…. Siempre me he preguntado, ¿si Cooper fuera gay, tendrías algún problema con eso?

\- NO DIGAS ESO! TU HERMANO ES PERFECTO! EL NACIÓ BIEN, ES NORMAL Y DECENTE, Y JAMÁS VA A ANDAR DETRÁS DE UN HOMBRE NI VA A DARLE SU TRASERO A NADIE!

\- YO TAMBIÉN SOY NORMAL Y QUE ME GUSTEN LOS CHICOS NO ME HACE INDECENTE. ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE MÁS TE MOLESTA? SABER QUE SOY GAY O PENSAR EN SI SOY ACTIVO O PASIVO, PORQUE VEO QUE SABES MUCHO DEL TEMA – ambos se miraban con rabia y Blaine apretaba los puños con fuerza sobre la mesa – ES MÁS, TE VOY A SACAR DE TU DUDA, ME ENCANTA SER ACTIVO, PERO ME FASCINA EN VERDAD SER PASIVO PARA PODERLE DAR MI TRASERO A QUIEN YO QUIERA.

\- JAMES NOOO! – gritó Elaine con horror.

Blaine llevó la mano a su boca, esta sangraba por el golpe que le había dado su padre. James se acercó más y antes de que Blaine pudiera reaccionar, le dio un par de bofetadas – ahora lárgate de aquí, no quiero verte o sino soy capaz de cometer una locura contigo. – Sin decir nada se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la sala mientras su madre lo sujetaba del brazo pidiéndole que suba a su habitación. Agarró su mano e hizo que lo soltara y luego salió de la casa. Caminó con los puños apretados por varias cuadras antes de que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro y empezó a correr sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

.

\- Hijo no sabes cuánto me alegra verte! Siempre eres una bocanada de alegría para este viejo que te ama.

\- Papá no exageres! Te extrañé mucho – lo abrazó con fuerza – Mamá también te extrañé… Pero, qué… ¿has estado llorando? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y mi hermanito dónde está? – Elaine empezó a llorar desconsolada y se fue a su habitación – Mamá! ¿Qué tienes? Ven! ¿Pasó algo con mi hermano papá?

\- No me hables de ese marica.

\- No te voy a permitir que te expreses así de Blaine. Delante de mí lo respetas. ¿Dónde está y por qué mi mamá estaba llorando de esa forma? ¿Qué le hiciste? – se alejó y fue en busca de su madre.

* * *

.

\- A qué hora vas a ir a ver a Blaine? Se va a sorprender.

\- Eso es lo que quiero Mercedes, voy a hablar con él y espero que nos arreglemos, ya no soporto estar así distanciados.

\- Le va a gustar mucho la sorpresa, estoy segura. ¿Y qué le vas a cantar? Espero que hayas elegido algo muy bueno después de lo que él te cantó.

\- Eso espero Rachel, estuve buscando algo que expresara lo que siento. ¿Quieren escuchar? – seguro dijeron las dos emocionadas – Ok, aunque confieso que estoy muy nervioso, pero cantaré con todo mi corazón.

* * *

.

\- BLAINE! BLAINE! HERMANITO RESPONDE!

\- AMOR, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

\- Estoy muy preocupada, se fue en la mañana y mira la hora qué es y ni rastro de él – recorrían las calles buscándolo.

\- Tranquila mamá, seguiremos buscando, aunque en cualquier momento se nos viene una tormenta encima, escucha los truenos…. BLAINE!

\- Mamá sube al auto está lloviendo terriblemente, vamos a casa.

\- Noo, yo no voy a dejar a mi niño solo y triste en esta tormenta, llevamos horas buscándolo y tenemos que encontrarlo.

\- Mamá será imposible, ni siquiera sabemos hacia donde se habrá ido – vio el dolor y la angustia en sus ojos – Sube al auto, te voy a llevar a casa y luego yo seguiré buscándolo, te lo prometo.

* * *

.

\- No puede ser – dijo sollozando – mi sorpresa se arruinó, por qué tenía que llover justo ahora.

\- Tranquilo Kurt, esperemos que pase pronto para que puedas ir a Westerville.

\- No creo que vaya a pasar pronto Rach, es una tormenta, quien sabe hasta qué hora seguirá.

\- ¿Y si modificas la sorpresa? Ya sé que querías ir a cantarle al pie de su casa como si fuera una serenata y era una idea hermosa, pero aún lo puedes sorprender y eso es lo que importa, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Y cómo hago eso Mercedes?

* * *

.

\- Odio las tormentas! Odio no tener a donde ir! Por qué me tienes que despreciar de esa forma, antes me amabas, entiende que no puedo cambiar quien soy – Blaine lloraba amargamente – Nunca imaginé que serías capaz de pegarme. Nada tiene sentido, odio mi vida, no podría sentirme peor en este momento.

El celular suena y Blaine lo avienta hacia una esquina, pero seguía sonando insistentemente, se acercó para apagarlo y fue cuando vio en la pantalla la foto que le había tomado en el parque sin que él se diera cuenta, encima de la foto vibraba el nombre "Kurt Hummel".

\- Kurt?

\- Blaine hola! No digas nada, sólo escúchame por favor. Así no era como quería hacerlo, pero esta tormenta cambió mis planes, aún así no quería dejar de hacer esto. Gracias por lo de ayer! Fue hermoso! Te juro que escuché las 3 canciones hasta el final y en verdad tocaste mi corazón.

Ahora es mi turno, no sabes cómo me estoy mordiendo los labios de los nervios, espero que te guste – Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar…

_Abrázame ahora._

_Es difícil para mí decir lo siento._

_Sólo quiero que te quedes._

_Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, lo haré de ti. Lo prometo._

_Y después de todo lo que se ha dicho y hecho,_

_Eres la parte de mí que no puedo dejar ir_

.

\- Blaine lloraba abrazado a sus piernas mientras escuchaba a Kurt con atención, un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos lo atravesaban –

.

_No podría soportar mantenerme alejado_

_Por un sólo día de tu cuerpo._

_No quisiera ser arrastrado_

_Lejos de la persona que amo._

_Abrázame ahora._

_Es difícil para mí decir lo siento._

_Sólo quiero que lo sepas._

_Abrázame ahora._

_Realmente quiero decirte que lo siento._

_Yo nunca podría dejarte ir._

.

\- En medio de todo el dolor por el que Blaine estaba pasando, por un instante se sintió amado, protegido, que le importaba a alguien y un pequeño alivio llegó a su pecho. Era como si Kurt hubiera sido puesto en su camino por un ángel, o tal vez él era el ángel que había llegado para salvarlo –

.

_Así que si te sientes solo, no lo hagas _

_Eres el único al que siempre querré _

_Yo sólo quiero hacerlo bien _

_Así que te amo un poco más de lo que debo_

_Por favor, perdóname, no sé lo que hago _

_Por favor, perdóname, no puedo dejar de amarte _

_No me niegues, estoy pasando por este dolor _

_Por favor, perdóname, si te necesito como lo hago _

_Por favor créeme, cada palabra que digo es verdad _

_Por favor, perdóname, no puedo dejar de amarte_

_._

_"__Blaine, en verdad te quiero y lo que más deseo es que puedas perdonar mi tontería y que arreglemos todo esto, te extraño demasiado, jamás quiero que estés fuera de mi vida" – _dijo con voz suplicante para luego seguir cantando –

.

_Algo en tus ojos me hace querer perderme_

_Me hace querer perderme en tus brazos_

_Hay algo en tu voz que hace_

_Que mi corazón lata más rápido_

_Espero que esta sensación dure el resto de mi vida_

_Si supieras lo solitaria que ha sido mi vida_

_Y cuánto tiempo he estado tan solo_

_Y si supieras que lo que yo quería_

_Era que alguien viniera_

_Y cambiara mi vida_

_De la manera que tú lo has hecho_

_._

\- Los dos lloraban mirando al cielo dando las gracias por haber encontrado al otro en su camino. Fue como si por ese instante, a pesar de la distancia, sus almas se hubieran conectado, casi podían tocarse –

.

_Se siente como un hogar para mí,_

_Se siente como que estoy caminando_

_De regreso al lugar de donde vengo_

_Se siente como un hogar para mí,_

_Se siente como que estoy caminando_

_De vuelta a donde pertenezco_

_._

Ambos permanecieron callados escuchando a través del teléfono la respiración del otro y el sollozo que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un silencio que pareció eterno pero reconfortante.

\- Kurt

\- ¿Sí, Blaine?

\- Ven a buscarme por favor

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- Te necesito Kurt

.

.

.

**Canciones****:**

***** Hard For Me To Say I'm Sorry (Chicago)

***** Please Forgive Me (Bryan Adams)

***** It Feels Like Home (Chantal Kreviazuk)


	6. Capítulo 6: Bajo la Lluvia

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

**"****Bajo la Lluvia"**

* * *

.

\- Papá entiende, tengo que ir a buscar a Blaine, algo le pasa y me necesita.

\- Lo entiendo hijo, pero la lluvia es demasiado fuerte como para que salgas en la camioneta, no quiero que te pase nada y con mucha tristeza te tengo que prohibir que salgas.

\- Él vive al otro lado de la ciudad papá, caminando no voy a llegar nunca, es imposible. Está mal, lo sé, lo escuché en su voz. Me necesita a su lado. Me pidió que lo fuera a buscar – dijo sollozando y con una mirada suplicante.

\- Lo siento amigo, pero no puedo permitir que te expongas así. Me da mucha pena con Blaine porque en verdad lo aprecio, pero no puedo permitirlo.

\- Y si fuera yo quien estuviera pasando por un mal momento y estuviera solo en la calle bajo esta lluvia torrencial, ¿no te gustaría que alguien se interesara en mí y fuera a buscarme? – Burt notó la desesperación de su hijo – Papá sabes que siempre te escucho en todo, pero esta vez voy a ir con o sin tu permiso. – Nunca había visto a su hijo tan determinado y seguro – Trataré de conseguir un taxi para.. – su padre lo interrumpió –

\- Ve a tu habitación en este momento!

\- Papá no me hagas esto!

\- Te dije que vayas en este momento a tu habitación Kurt

\- Pero…

\- Ve y ponte algo grueso que te proteja y trae tu paraguas, vamos a buscar a Blaine – Kurt estaba en shock, no creía lo que acababa de escuchar – Qué fue? Anda antes de que la lluvia se venga con más fuerza.

\- Papá no tengo palabras, gracias, gracias, gracias – lo abrazó emocionado.

* * *

.

\- ¿Qué pasó hijo?

\- Lo siento mamá, no lo encontré por ninguna parte y ya no pude recorrer más calles con el auto porque se ahogó debido a la lluvia, estuve caminando un largo rato, pero simplemente no está.

\- No puede ser, mi pequeñito ¿dónde estará? Debe estar asustado, triste, confundido, dolido. Tu padre se pasó del límite esta vez.

\- Lo sé mamá, no puedo creer todas las cosas que le dijo, mi hermano no se merece que lo trate así. Me duele mucho cada vez que lo veo sufrir y lo peor es que siempre es por culpa de mi padre – respiró profundo y cerró los ojos por un momento – Mamá te quiero pedir algo importante y espero contar con tu apoyo.

\- Dime, si está en mis manos, sabes que lo haré con gusto.

\- Quiero que me des la custodia de mi hermano. Bueno, un poder legal o algo así para llevármelo a vivir conmigo, no soporto más esta situación.

\- Es muy dulce y noble de tu parte querer hacer eso, pero me temo que es imposible ya que vives viajando y tu hermano se quedaría solo casi siempre y él necesita alguien que esté pendiente, que…

\- Mamá, Blaine necesita un hogar donde pueda estar tranquilo, donde se sienta libre de ser quien es sin que nadie lo juzgue y tenga todo el apoyo y cariño que merece. Te prometo cuidarlo bien.

\- Por más que quiera, no se va a poder, él no se puede quedar solo en tu casa.

\- Voy a dejar unos contratos y a trabajar en el tiempo que él esté en clases, de verdad quiero cuidarlo. De qué le sirve estar en casa de sus padres si no es feliz y pasa por tantas cosas.

\- Mira lo sucedido hoy, tuvo otra pelea con papá, aunque no entiendo por qué se fue así, no es la primera vez que discuten… - se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para analizar las cosas – me estás ocultando algo, dime qué fue exactamente lo que pasó – sus ojos se abrían cada vez más al escuchar atónito lo que su mamá relataba – Cómo se atrevió a pegarle! Por eso huyó! ¿Hasta dónde piensa llegar con su desprecio? Y mira la lluvia es peor ahora y mi pobre hermanito está en la calle solo y sufriendo – ambos se miraron, Elaine se quedó pensando y de pronto una sensación de rabia invadió su pecho, miró a Cooper por unos segundos y éste le devolvió la mirada, ambos sabían lo que debían hacer y fueron a buscar a James, podría jurarse que de sus ojos salían chispas.

* * *

.

\- ¿Aún falta mucho para llegar?

\- Sí, y que vayas tan despacio hace que quede más lejos y me desespera además. ¿No podrías acelerar un poco?

\- No quiero que tengamos un accidente. Tranquilo, no te estreses.

El camino que faltaba para llegar al lugar donde Blaine le había indicado parecía no tener fin, Kurt sentía que pasaban horas y la angustia en su pecho seguía creciendo. – "_Ven a buscarme por favor" "Te necesito Kurt" – _esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza haciéndolo estremecer y un millón de cosas se le ocurrían pero realmente no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba.

– DETENTE PAPÁ, AQUÍ ES! – gritó sobresaltando a su padre.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, quieres que me de un infarto del susto?

\- Lo siento mucho, sólo detente aquí, debo ir a buscarlo – se bajó a toda velocidad y empezó a correr sin rumbo fijo – BLAINE! BLAINE! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? – seguía corriendo, tropezando con todo ya que la lluvia no lo dejaba ver. Se detuvo un momento para limpiar sus ojos y tratar de ubicarse, de pronto alzó la mirada y vio a alguien a lo lejos, estaba sentado en el piso abrazando sus piernas. El corazón se le aceleró y corrió a su encuentro.

– BLAINE! – vio como se ponía de pie y corría a su encuentro y en un instante estaban envueltos uno en los brazos del otro – BLAINE, TE ENCONTRÉ! – lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo

– Gracias – dijo en un susurro y se aferró contra el pecho de Kurt. No supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron abrazados, pero antes de darse cuenta estaban completamente desubicados, no sabían dónde estaban ya que la lluvia no les permitía ver. Blaine tomó de la mano a Kurt y éste se dejó guiar, corrieron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un árbol que tenía una pequeña escalera en su tronco hecha con tablas, ambos subieron y para sorpresa de Kurt había una pequeña casa en la copa de aquel árbol, entraron y se acomodaron en el piso, ambos empapados, con el cabello cayéndoles en la cara y sus respiraciones agitadas. Blaine estaba sentado y frente a él se encontraba Kurt de rodillas, se miraron en silencio y de pronto Kurt saltó sobre Blaine y éste lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

* * *

\- Gracias por venir con esta lluvia Kurt!

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, jamás podría dejarte solo sabiendo que me necesitas. Ahora cuéntame qué pasó, por qué estás aquí y no en tu casa.

\- Tuve una pelea con mi papá – trataba de contener las lágrimas mientras relataba lo ocurrido – nunca nos habíamos enfrentado de esa forma, sentía miedo, y a la vez rabia e impotencia al escuchar todo lo que me decía, pero nunca me imaginé que él – empezó a llorar copiosamente y no pudo seguir hablando. Kurt lo abrazó más fuerte, como si eso fuera posible, y empezó a pasarle los dedos sobre el rostro para secar sus lágrimas. Blaine hundió su cabeza en el espacio que quedaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Kurt y él empezó a sobarle la espalda. – me pegó Kurt, me dio 2 bofetadas, y además me rompió la boca, creo que con uno de los anillos que llevaba puesto, jamás me hubiera imaginado que sería capaz de hacerme eso –

Kurt escuchaba sorprendido, tomó a Blaine por la barbilla haciendo que elevara la cabeza y pudo ver la cicatriz morada en su labio, recorrió con sus ojos todo el rostro de Blaine hasta detenerse en esos hermosos ojos que ahora estaban tan llenos de dolor. Antes de darse cuenta, varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas – lo lamento en verdad – dijo con la voz quebrada – no mereces esto – frunció el ceño e hizo una pequeña mueca, volvió a recorrer con sus ojos el rostro de Blaine y luego llevó su mano temblorosa hasta esos ojos tristes que lo miraban y podían atravesarle el alma, le secó las lágrimas y empezó a acariciarle suavemente las mejillas por varios minutos dirigiéndose luego hacia su labio y sobó con cuidado la cicatriz. Sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció en ese momento y pudo sentir que a Blaine le había ocurrido lo mismo.

Kurt empezó a acercarse hasta que quedaron sus frentes juntas y sus narices rozaban y así permanecieron por un tiempo que pareció eterno.

Sin apartar la mirada, Kurt se fue acostando en el piso, acción que fue imitada por Blaine. Volvieron a juntar sus frentes permaneciendo en silencio, sólo podía escucharse la lluvia golpeando sobre la vieja casa de madera hasta que un celular sonó, Kurt recordó que había ido con su padre y seguramente era él quien lo llamaba preocupado. Buscó dentro de su chaqueta de cuero y sacó una pequeña funda, se había asegurado de proteger su celular antes de salir de casa por si lo necesitaba y no quería que se le fuese a mojar con la lluvia.

* * *

\- Papá estoy bien, lo lamento mucho. Encontré a Blaine, pero me voy a quedar con él, ve a casa, yo no me voy a mover de aquí…. Estamos protegidos de la lluvia, no te preocupes….. Por favor entiende – dijo en tono molesto. Blaine sujetó su brazo y negó con la cabeza – tienes un papá maravilloso, sólo está preocupado por ti – una lágrima rodó por su rostro – Kurt sintió un nudo en la garganta, respiró profundo – papá tranquilo, te prometo que estoy bien, Blaine me necesita, cuando la lluvia pare iré a casa…. Tendré cuidado, lo prometo, te quiero – dejó el celular a un lado y volvió a juntar su frente con la de Blaine.

No supieron por cuanto tiempo permanecieron en esa posición, sus cuerpos pegados el uno contra el otro, sus frentes juntas y sus ojos mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro. No necesitaban decir nada, las palabras sobraban, sólo escuchaban sus respiraciones tranquilas. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que lluvia estaba disminuyendo. Siguieron así por varios minutos más o tal vez horas, el tiempo no existía en ese momento.

\- Kurt, gracias por cantarme! Necesitaba escucharte, saber de ti y esas canciones fueron perfectas y llegaron en el momento preciso. Nunca las voy a olvidar ni a tu hermosa voz cantando para mí – Kurt sólo suspiraba mientras lo escuchaba, agradeciendo a su amiga por haberle aconsejado que lo hiciera – Las grabé para escucharlas siempre – Kurt hizo un gesto al no entender a lo que se refería – Cuando vi que eras tú quien me llamaba, sin importar lo que fueras a decirme, activé la aplicación del teléfono para poder grabar nuestra conversación, no imaginé que fueras a disculparte y menos a cantar. Me alegro de haberlo hecho porque ahora llevaré tus hermosas palabras y tu voz de ángel a todas partes – buscó al tanteo por el piso su celular hasta encontrarlo y sólo apartó sus ojos de Kurt para entrar en la aplicación y poner una parte específica de la grabación, presionó el botón _play_ y volvió a mirar a Kurt a los ojos. De pronto se escuchó por toda la pequeña casa:

_\- "Blaine, en verdad te quiero y lo que más deseo es que puedas perdonar mi tontería y que arreglemos todo esto, te extraño demasiado, jamás quiero que estés fuera de mi vida" –_

_._

_Algo en tus ojos me hace querer perderme_

_Me hace querer perderme en tus brazos_

_Hay algo en tu voz que hace_

_Que mi corazón lata más rápido_

_Espero que esta sensación dure el resto de mi vida_

_Si supieras lo solitaria que ha sido mi vida_

_Y cuánto tiempo he estado tan solo_

_Y si supieras que lo que yo quería_

_Era que alguien viniera_

_Y cambiara mi vida_

_De la manera que tú lo has hecho_

_Se siente como un hogar para mí,_

_Se siente como que estoy caminando_

_De regreso al lugar de donde vengo_

_Se siente como un hogar para mí,_

_Se siente como que estoy caminando_

_De vuelta a donde pertenezco._

.

Ambos suspiraron. Blaine levantó su mano, Kurt entendiendo rápido y levantó también su mano presionándola contra la de Blaine, el roce se sentía bien. Contemplaban sus manos juntas y se volvían a mirar a los ojos, sus miradas regresaban a sus manos y otra vez hacia sus ojos. Hicieron eso varias veces hasta que Blaine separó un poco sus dedos y Kurt al sentirlo, separó los suyos y empezó a encajarlos. Apretaron sus manos ahora entrelazadas a la perfección, una vez más sintieron que sus manos habían sido hechas para sujetarse la una a la otra.

\- Yo siento exactamente lo mismo Kurt, - susurró de pronto, refiriéndose a lo que decía la canción - me pierdo en tus ojos, esos ojos que son un pedazo de cielo en el que encuentro mi paz, también quiero perderme entre tus brazos y escuchar por siempre tu voz que acelera mi corazón. Ambos hemos estado solos y ahora nos hemos encontrado – suspiró – y definitivamente siento que a tu lado está y estará por siempre mi hogar, ese lugar al que pertenezco – ambos suspiraron y se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios rozaron.

**** crack ****

Se separaron unos centímetros - No es buena idea que sigamos aquí Kurt, esta casita es vieja y con la lluvia la madera se pone más frágil, no creo que aguante por mucho tiempo el peso de los dos.

\- Aún está lloviendo, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

\- No lo sé, pero si debemos bajar, he escuchado varias veces a la madera hacer esos ruidos raros y este ha sido más fuerte – Kurt asintió y envolvió bien su celular y el de Blaine también y los guardó en su chaqueta.

Cuando bajaron se dieron cuenta de que llovía, pero ya no era una lluvia tan fuerte y los truenos habían cesado. Se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a caminar despacio, sin que les moleste volverse a mojar.

* * *

\- Blaine – éste volteó y lo miró – te quiero – Blaine sonrió.

\- Yo también te quiero, más de lo que te puedas imaginar, más de lo que alguna vez pensé que se pudiera querer a alguien. – Kurt sonrió y se cuestionó por qué Blaine podía expresar sus sentimientos con esa facilidad mientras que a él le costaba tanto.

\- Me encantaron tus canciones, incluso las descargué para escucharlas siempre. Ojalá pudiera tenerlas cantadas por ti – suspiró – fue hermosa la forma en que las cantaste, le pusiste mucho sentimiento.

\- Les puse todo mi corazón y cada una de las palabras que expresan, son totalmente ciertas – se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar –

.

_Podría hacerte feliz_

_Hacer tus sueños realidad_

_No hay nada que yo no haría_

_Iría a los confines_

_De la Tierra por ti_

_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

.

\- Una lágrima amenazó con salir, Kurt trataba de contenerse, ya habían llorado mucho, de pronto recordó otra de las canciones y empezó a repasar la letra en su cabeza –

.

_Déjame amarte_

_Y te amaré_

_Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo_

_Déjame amarte_

_Sé que te es difícil hacerlo_

_No tengas miedo, yo puedo ayudar_

.

Se estremeció apretando la mano de Blaine y pensó – es verdad, tengo miedo de amar, pero todo esto que siento es tan hermoso, no puede ser malo… "_Déjame amarte, sé que te es difícil hacerlo. No tengas miedo" _– Sintió una corriente helada recorrerle el cuerpo cuando escuchó a Blaine cantándole esa parte de la canción, justo la parte en la que estaba pensando.

Se detuvieron sin razón aparente y se voltearon a ver. – Kurt lamento haberte causado problemas en la escuela, no lo sabía, yo sólo quería que estuvieras feliz. Cada día te imaginaba recibiendo tu obsequio con alegría, sonriendo ampliamente y dando esos saltitos que me encantan. No tenía idea de que era lo contrario – un dedo se posó sobre sus labios.

\- Shh tú no hiciste nada malo, en verdad disfrutaba recibir tus regalos, los tengo todos en mi habitación y me hace feliz verlos. No es tu culpa que en mi escuela hayan tantos homofóbicos.

\- Gente ignorante Kurt, simplemente gente que no entiende el concepto de amar, que el amor se da entre dos personas que desean compartir sus vidas y se entregan el corazón y el alma, en ningún lado dice que deban ser dos personas de diferente sexo, sólo dos personas deseando ser felices juntas – sintió un vacío en su estómago al recordar que una de esas personas que no era capaz de entender era su padre y un par de lágrimas rodaron, pero que fueron imperceptibles porque la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos.

\- Tienes mucha razón Blaine, pero eso no significa que deje de doler o resultar incómodo y en mi escuela hay muchas más personas ignorantes de lo que me hubiera imaginado – hizo una mueca.

\- De verdad te gustaron todos mis regalos? Los tienes todos guardados? Pensé que cuando te enojaste, tal vez los habrías tirado a la basura – dijo con tono triste.

\- Eso nunca! Te confieso que sí estuve a punto de tirarlos, pero al verlos sólo podía pensar en ti y en que te esforzaste tanto para enviarme uno cada día durante varias semanas y no pude deshacerme de ellos, así que decidí guardarlos y luego me hacían sentirme cerca de ti de alguna forma.

\- Fue difícil enviarte el oso, me encantó en verdad porque me recuerda a ti, y pensar que fue el detonante de todo – bajó la mirada.

\- Por favor, no sigas. Ya te dije que me encanta todo y que no fue tu culpa. Al contrario, te lo agradezco mucho. Y cuando esté en casa debo empezar la operación "rescatando al oso"

\- ¿Rescatando al oso? – lo miró confundido.

\- Sí, lo que pasa es que ese día estaba tan enojado y Finn me dijo que le gustaba el oso, así que le dije que se lo llevara y él lo tiene en su poder. Ahora debo encontrar una forma de soborno para que me lo regrese y si no funciona, una táctica de rescate – ambos rieron.

\- Esa es una de las tantas cosas que me encantan de ti, eres tan ingenioso – se mordió el labio y luego de unos segundos lo abrazó – no quiero perderte, no me vuelvas a sacar de tu vida – empezó a llorar – ahora que te tengo, no me vuelvas a dejar Kurt.

Kurt le devolvió el abrazo y empezó a llorar también – nunca Blaine, nunca más lo haré, te quiero conmigo siempre, te esperé toda mi vida y ahora que te encontré, nunca te diré adiós.

\- Te quiero y te necesito Kurt.

\- Yo también te quiero y te necesito Blaine. Me haces tan feliz.

\- Mi vida desde hace años que está vacía y tú llegaste a darle sentido a todo Kurt, mi Kurt, mi amigo, mi ángel.

\- Siempre voy a estar para ti, sin importar qué o hacia donde nos lleve la vida, siempre estaré para apoyarte y sostener tu mano – le sonrió levemente y apretó su mano, luego de suspirar y pensar por unos segundos – tengo una canción para ti ahora. – Blaine lo miró con ternura – Kurt se acercó dejando escasos centímetros entre sus cuerpos y puso las manos entrelazadas en medio de ellos, rozando el pecho de los dos y empezó a cantar…

watch?v=NpdBnASwuvE

.

_Oh sí, yo voy a decirte algo_

_Creo que lo entenderás_

_Cuando te lo diga_

_Quiero tomar tu mano_

_Quiero tomar tu mano_

_Quiero tomar tu mano_

_Oh, por favor, dime_

_Que me dejarás ser tu hombre_

_Y por favor, dime_

_Que me vas a dejar que te tome de la mano_

_Te dejaré que me lleves de la mano_

_Quiero tomar tu mano_

_Y cuando te toco me siento feliz_

_En el interior_

_Es un sentimiento que mi amor_

_No puedo ocultar_

_No puedo ocultar_

_No puedo ocultar_

_Sí, tienes ese algo_

_Creo que lo entenderás_

_Cuando digo ese algo_

_Quiero tomar tu mano_

_Quiero tomar tu mano_

_Quiero tomar tu mano_

.

Se miraron en medio de las lágrimas que les nublaban los ojos y se fundieron en un abrazo. Blaine bajó sus brazos y rodeó por la cintura a Kurt. Kurt colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y pegaron sus frentes rozando sus narices. Sus ojos se conectaron, ambos tragaron grueso por el nudo que tenían en sus gargantas y pegaron sus labios, sólo se rozaban, pero no necesitaban nada más. El sentir los labios del otro era algo especial, un sinfín de emociones recorrían sus cuerpos y sus corazones latían con fuerza. Blaine movía la cabeza muy despacio para hacer que sus labios se siguieran rozando en varias direcciones y esto enviaba descargas que los dejaba sin aliento. Se mantuvieron así por un tiempo, sólo moviéndose ligeramente y rozando sus labios una y otra vez hasta que Kurt soltó un pequeño gemido ante el cual Blaine suspiró con fuerza. Era un momento mágico que recordarían por el resto de sus vidas.

\- Kurt, debemos irnos, está empezando a llover fuerte y no tenemos donde refugiarnos – dijo entre suspiros y un pequeño gemido a lo que Kurt asintió con otro suspiro, sabiendo que de verdad debían irse antes de quedar atrapados en otra lluvia torrencial.

* * *

Se separaron y se sonrieron con amor para luego caminar a pasos largos hasta toparse con algo que los sorprendió… - ¿Papá? – dijo Kurt al ver el auto estacionado, se acercaron y Burt estaba dormido en el asiento. Tocó el vidrio varias veces hasta que su padre despertó y les abrió la puerta del asiento trasero, el cual estaba cubierto con plásticos. Ambos entraron y de inmediato Burt les entregó unas toallas y un cobertor grande para que ambos se cubrieran, acto seguido subió la calefacción.

\- Gracias Sr. Hummel – sonrió ligeramente

\- De nada Blaine

\- Pero papá, no entiendo… ¿cuándo llegaste y cómo sabías dónde estacionarte para que te encontráramos?

\- Hijo, nunca me fui – Kurt lo miró asombrado, en verdad su papá lo amaba demasiado y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él – Gracias papá, significa mucho para mí – su padre asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. – Blaine indícame qué camino tomar para llevarte a tu casa.

Blaine sintió como se le helaba la sangre y esa sensación de vació lo golpeaba de nuevo, abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido – Kurt lo tomó fuerte de la mano - Burt se dio cuenta de lo que hizo su hijo y de como el chico palideció en cuestión de segundos y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Escuché el reporte del tiempo y dijeron que la tormenta va a ser cada vez más fuerte pero es en este lado de la ciudad, en Lima ya está el cielo despejado, ¿te gustaría mejor ir con nosotros y tomar algo de mi famoso chocolate caliente?

\- Sí – suspiró con alivio – eso me encantaría.

\- Ok, entonces ustedes dos descansen un poco, el camino a Lima es largo.

Ambos le sonrieron en señal de agradecimiento y se acomodaron para luego juntar sus cabezas. Blaine empezó a bajar por el asiento hasta quedar casi acostado y abrió sus brazos. Kurt se acostó pegándose totalmente a su cuerpo, pues era la única forma de que los dos cupieran, se abrazaron y taparon con el cobertor.

Te quiero mucho – dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo que los hizo sonreír mientras se contemplaban con dulzura hasta quedarse dormidos.

.

.

.

**Canciones****:**

***** It Feels Like Home (Chantal Kreviazuk)

***** Make You Feel My Love (Versión Glee)

***** Let Me Love You (Versión Glee)

***** I Want To Hold Your Hand (Versión Glee)


	7. Capítulo 7: Amigos

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

**"****Amigos"**

* * *

.

El camino hacia Lima se hizo eterno debido a la intensa lluvia, Burt sabía que los chicos dormían pues el silencio era total, apenas se escuchaban sus respiraciones que fue el único sonido que lo acompañó hasta que llegaron a su casa, lo que no se imaginó fue encontrarse con esa escena al voltearse para despertarlos: los dos acostados en el asiento fuertemente abrazados y sus cuerpos totalmente pegados el uno con el otro, lo cual se le hizo tierno pero a la vez algo incómodo. Los despertó y les dio tiempo a que se desperezaran y bajaran del auto.

Blaine apretó a Kurt contra él y le sonrió, gesto que fue devuelto de inmediato por Kurt quien lo contemplaba como si fuera lo más hermoso del planeta. Blaine sonreía hasta que alzó la mirada que se estrelló contra Burt parado fuera del auto observándolos. – Señor Hummel – dijo nervioso, haciendo que Kurt alzara la cabeza y lo viera para luego sonrojarse.

\- Salgan del auto, ya estamos en casa – dijo con tono serio – lo que incomodó a Blaine y le hizo un gesto a Kurt para que se soltaran. Ambos fueron incorporándose lentamente y salieron del auto. Ya en la casa, Burt les dijo que prepararía su famoso chocolate y ellos asintieron.

\- Hijo, ve a darte una ducha caliente, la necesitas. Espero que no vayas a enfermarte.

\- Si papá, eso haré y Blaine debería hacer lo mismo – lo miró y sujetó su mano por unos segundos. Ambos se sonrieron. – No me tardo – susurró y se fue a su habitación.

Blaine estaba parado en medio de la sala con la cabeza agachada. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? – negó con la cabeza y Burt sintió su nerviosismo.

\- Ven conmigo, necesitas bañarte pronto. – Blaine lo siguió sin saber hacia dónde iban, de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban en la habitación de Burt, éste le señaló el baño y segundos más tarde le entregaba un par de toallas limpias y un jabón nuevo, aún en su empaque. – Te ofrecería un shampoo, pero – apuntó con su dedo hacia su cabeza calva – Si necesitas algo más, úsalo con confianza – Gracias Sr. Hummel! – dijo tímidamente - Le diré a Kurt que te preste algo de ropa para que puedas cambiarte, enseguida regreso.

Minutos después llegó con ropa en sus manos y vio que Blaine seguía parado exactamente en el mismo lugar, le palmeó la espalda y vio que algunas lágrimas le rodaban por el rostro – Hey, ya deberías estar bañándote, te vas a enfermar, aquí está la ropa y otras cosas que Kurt te manda, dice que es imposible bañarse sin usarlas – suspiró negando con la cabeza y haciendo un gesto divertido. – Blaine asintió y cogió todo antes de entrar al baño. Burt le cerró la puerta – tómate todo el tiempo que necesites hijo.

* * *

Estaban los tres en la cocina disfrutando del chocolate en medio de una pequeña plática. Burt observaba como los dos se miraban con cariño en algunas ocasiones y se sonreían, amaba ver a su hijo feliz y con ese brillo en los ojos. – ¿Quieren pizza? – Sí – respondieron al mismo tiempo emocionados y luego rieron.

Después de cenar y ver algo de televisión, Burt llamó a su hijo con un gesto para que fueran a la cocina.

\- Blaine dormirá en el sofá, préstale una almohada y un cobertor.

\- No, Blaine dormirá conmigo papá. Me necesita y no lo voy a dejar solo esta noche.

\- Olvídalo jovencito, no van a dormir juntos, no es correcto.

Blaine trataba de escuchar lo que padre e hijo discutían, pues su nombre fue pronunciado en varias ocasiones, pero sólo alcanzaba a entender palabras sueltas y trataba de atar cabos.

\- No veo por qué es incorrecto, somos amigos y quiero apoyarlo, en verdad me necesita.

\- Mira Kurt, la forma en que ustedes estaban acostados en el auto y como se abrazaban no es de amigos, los amigos no hacen esas cosas.

\- Nosotros sí papá y no le veo nada de malo. Así sea en mi habitación, en el sofá o aquí en la cocina, pero me voy a quedar con Blaine toda la noche. No entiendo qué te pasa.

\- Sólo no está bien, son adolescentes y está toda esa cosa de las hormonas…

\- ¿Las hormonas? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? El problema es porque soy gay o porque Blaine lo es o tal vez el hecho de tener a dos chicos gays en tu casa siendo amigos, queriéndose y dándose muestras de afecto?

Al escuchar esto Blaine se puso tenso y caminó hacia el ventanal que daba a la calle y ahí se quedó observando hacia fuera por un rato mientras pensaba, luego se dirigió hacia la cocina – Sr. Hummel – ambos voltearon al escucharlo y lo observaron sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí – gracias por todo, pero ya me tengo que ir, llamé a unos amigos que tengo aquí en Lima y me voy a quedar con ellos, no quiero causar más molestias.

\- Nooo, eso no es cierto! No te vas a ir a ninguna parte – Kurt sonaba preocupado.

\- Tranquilo, voy a estar bien.

\- ¿Con quién te vas a quedar? ¿Y en qué momento le hablaste? No te he devuelto tu celular. – Blaine bajó la mirada – ¿A dónde vas a ir, a la calle? ¿Crees que te voy a dejar que hagas eso?

\- Blaine te invité a quedarte en mi casa y es lo que vas a hacer, nadie te está corriendo, además ya es tarde, no voy a permitir que salgas a esta hora, las calles son peligrosas en la noche. Kurt te va a traer una almohada con un cobertor, lamentablemente no tenemos más habitaciones disponibles, pero el sofá es cómodo. – asintió tímidamente mientras Kurt miraba indignado.

Una vez que se aseguró que Blaine estuviera acomodado en el sofá y su hijo en su habitación, se fue a dormir – Tengo la puerta abierta – dijo en tono de advertencia.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y no podía dormir, se daba vueltas en el sofá tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero los recuerdos de aquella discusión no lo dejaban. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se sobresaltó. – Shh, ven conmigo, no creo que el sofá sea realmente cómodo, además te prometí que iba a quedarme contigo, lo agarró de la mano haciéndolo levantarse y se dirigieron en silencio hasta la habitación acomodándose rápido en la cama.

\- No quiero que tengas problemas con tu papá por mi culpa.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada – hizo un puchero al darse cuenta de que Blaine había estado llorando – ya estamos juntos – Blaine le sonrió levemente – Mi papá sólo está un poco fuera de su terreno, supongo que no es fácil tener un hijo gay, pero se esfuerza mucho. Está preocupado de que estemos juntos por las hormonas porque cree que tú y yo, ya sabes… Aunque le expliqué que somos amigos.

\- ¿Hormonas? En estos momentos ni se lo que son, estoy hecho nudo con todo... El cree que tú y yo ¿qué cosa? ¿Que somos novios?

\- Supongo, dice que los amigos no son tan cercanos ni cariñosos como nosotros.

\- Kurt, yo, ah, esteee, nosotros – respiró profundo y lo tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos – yo te quiero mucho y en verdad me gustaría que amm, este...

\- Sí, sí quiero!

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ser tu novio, si eso quieres tú también – dijo nervioso.

\- Yo, amm, nada desearía más que eso, pero ahora no estoy listo. Estoy muy confundido, no de ti ni de lo que siento, pero sí de toda esta situación y todo lo que me dijo mi padre y yo sólo – Kurt lo interrumpió –

\- No quieres tener un novio porque eso te avergüenza y complicaría más las cosas – dijo serio y soltando su mano.

\- No es eso, sólo que no me siento bien como para empezar algo. Kurt, te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones y te lo repito, no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos, no quiero perderte y siento que si somos novios en estos momentos, con todo lo que me pasa, va a terminar mal y no soportaría eso, te quiero y me importas demasiado.

\- Kurt hizo una mueca y tomó la mano de Blaine volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos – lo siento, no pensé en lo que todo esto significa para ti por lo que estás pasando, en verdad lo lamento.

\- ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos, hasta que esté listo?

\- Mejores amigos y no sólo ahora. Novios o no novios, siempre seremos los mejores amigos y nos vamos a apoyar en todo. Te lo prometo.

\- Siempre voy a estar para ti y serás mi mejor amigo hasta el final de los tiempos. Lo prometo.

Se abrazaron y juntaron sus cuerpos. Esa sensación les gustaba, el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos al estar pegados uno contra el otro les proporcionaba tranquilidad, seguridad, cariño. Era como fundirse entre ellos y convertirse en uno solo.

En el transcurso de la noche, Blaine se despertó varias veces entre sollozos por los recuerdos y Kurt lo apretaba más contra su cuerpo cantándole al oído o sobándole la espalda para que se calmara y tratara de dormir de nuevo o se ponían a conversar sobre cualquier cosa. Definitivamente sería una larga noche.

* * *

\- Kurt, vamos levántate y anda a despertar a Blaine mientras preparo el desayu… – Sus ojos se abrieron y miró atónito a los dos chicos dormidos igual como los había encontrado en el auto el día anterior. Bufó molesto y estaba dispuesto a despertarlos, pero se fijó en que estaban vestidos y no había ninguna señal de que hubiera ocurrido "algo" entre ellos, era agradable ver la tranquilidad con la que dormían, sus cuerpos pegados y ese abrazo profundo, y por un momento pensó en que no había nada malo en lo que hacían y salió de la habitación.

Ambos bajaron sigilosos y se dirigieron a la cocina topándose con un Burt cruzado de brazos esperándolos, se pusieron pálidos y se tensaron sin saber que decir. El miedo se notaba en los ojos de Blaine, quien no sabía lo que Burt iba a hacer al haberlos descubierto.

\- Buenos días!

\- Buenos días – respondieron nerviosos.

\- ¿Qué tal durmieron? – los observaba fijamente y les indicó con un gesto que se sentaran.

\- Fue una noche difícil, pero algo logramos dormir – se sentaron – Burt se levantó y les sirvió el desayuno

– Tenemos que hablar seriamente Kurt y contigo también Blaine – ambos asintieron – Empezó a mencionar otras cosas para aligerar el ambiente y que pudieran comer tranquilos, de pronto se volvió una plática agradable entre risas y anécdotas.

* * *

\- Te voy a dar la oportunidad de que me expliques porqué me desobedeciste cuando te dije claramente que no los quería juntos.

\- Papá no pasó nada entre nosotros, somos amigos, aunque no lo creas o entiendas. Sólo quería estar ahí para Blaine porque está pasando por cosas muy difíciles y necesita alguien que lo apoye. Trato de ponerme en sus zapatos y entender, pero me es tan difícil porque tú eres bueno conmigo y me amas, siempre me lo demuestras. Sé que para ti no ha sido fácil asumir que tu único hijo sea gay, pero aun así me has aceptado y apoyado en todo.

\- Eres mi hijo y te amo más que a nada, jamás voy a dejar de apoyarte. Y sí, ha sido un camino algo difícil, pero lo hemos recorrido juntos y siempre será así. Y no entiendo qué tiene que ver con lo de Blaine y el hecho que deliberadamente me desobedecieras.

\- Tuvo pesadillas toda la noche, no podía dormir, lloraba. Fue una noche pesada y estando a su lado pude ayudarlo a calmarse un poco.

Su padre es un desgraciado que no sólo no lo quiere sino que lo desprecia.

\- No digas esas cosas Kurt, ningún padre desprecia a su propia sangre.

\- No es verdad! El padre de Blaine es de lo peor. Lo trata mal y sabes por qué? Porque es gay. Yo no puedo imaginarte tratándome mal, insultándome, ofendiéndome.

\- Jamás haría eso, te amo demasiado. Tal vez su padre está algo confundido, ya sabes, el aceptar que su hijo sea gay no debió ser fácil, todos somos distintos y reaccionamos de diferentes formas.

\- ¿Confundido? Confundido puedes estar unos días, hasta unas semanas, pero no años. Blaine le dijo a su padre cuando tenía 14 años, tiene 17 ahora, no crees que ya debería haber entendido y aceptado las cosas como son. Pero no, en lugar de eso cada vez se porta peor con él.

El año pasado lo mandó a la fuerza a un campamento en donde "arreglan a los gays y los vuelven normales" - hizo comillas con sus dedos – Era un lugar horrible, Blaine me contó las cosas que les hacían ahí para tratar de "sanarlos".

\- Eso es ridículo! La homosexualidad no es una enfermedad que se pueda sanar o algo que haya que reparar. He escuchado sobre esos campamentos y no puedo creer que existan.

\- Pues sí existen y son terribles. Blaine sufrió mucho ahí y todo por culpa de su padre. Y no conforme con eso siempre lo ignora y cuando no lo hace, lo está ofendiendo, despreciando ¿Te puedes imaginar cómo se siente al ver que su padre lo trata así?

Pero ayer fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no sólo le gritó y dijo de cosas, sino que también le pegó.

\- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser! ¿Estás seguro? – abrió los ojos como platos y se pasó una mano por la cara.

\- Sí, por eso Blaine estaba tan mal. Su padre lo abofeteó dos veces. ¿Te diste cuenta de la cicatriz que tiene en su labio? Bien, su papá le rompió la boca de un golpe, sólo porque se estaba defendiendo de sus insultos. Y luego le dijo que se largara que no lo quería volver a ver. Blaine no sabe si se refería a que no lo quería en su presencia o si lo corrió de la casa. Está muy confundido, además de lastimado y triste.

Por más que trato, simplemente no puedo imaginarme pasando por todo eso, él no se merece esas cosas, es bueno, y las personas buenas no deberían sufrir, menos por sus preferencias sexuales. – Burt sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta tratando de imaginar la situación y todo el dolor del chico. El jamás podría hacerle algo así a su hijo y no entendía como era posible que el padre de Blaine lo hiciera.

* * *

.

El día transcurrió entre pláticas, videojuegos, ir a la feria, el cine, etc. Burt sólo quería que se distrajeran y por un momento se olvidaran de todo, sobretodo Blaine a quien observaba cada cierto tiempo y le daba gusto cuando sonreía. Veía con atención la cicatriz del labio, se notaba que era reciente y se horrorizaba al imaginarse el momento en que su padre se la había hecho y como debió sentirse. – Chicos, ¿quieren pizza o hamburguesas?

De regreso en casa, Kurt fue a bañarse y Blaine estaba sentado en el sofá con el celular en la mano mandando unos mensajes. – ¿Podemos hablar? – Sí Sr. Hummel – Dime Burt – le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró con cariño.

Platicaron sobre varias cosas, el como Blaine se había dado cuenta de que era gay y como había cambiado su vida desde ese momento, su relación con su familia y amigos… Poco a poco se iba acercando al tema que quería tratar, y buscaba la forma correcta de hacerlo para que no se sintiera tan mal al respecto. Se sorprendió de como Blaine le platicaba todo con confianza como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Sentía como si alguien lo golpeaba en el estómago y le sacaba todo el aire cada vez que Blaine le contaba las cosas que su padre le había dicho o hecho, la forma en que lo trataba, todo, le contó absolutamente todo, hasta llegar al momento en que le pegó y las cosas que le dijo ese día.

Blaine tenía las manos sobre su rostro casi todo el tiempo pues no quería que Burt lo viera llorar. Platicar con él en cierto modo era una forma de desahogarse y sacar lo que llevaba guardado. De pronto sintió como le apartaron las manos de la cara y lo abrazaron con cariño. Se aferró con fuerza al pecho de Burt y lloró desconsoladamente hasta que se sintió tranquilo. Burt lo dejó hacerlo porque era obvio que lo necesitaba. – llora hijo, si eso te hace bien, llora y libérate de todo lo que oprime tu pecho. No voy a soltarte ni permitiré que caigas. Y otra cosa, desde ahora este es tu hogar.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado Blaine llorando, pero cuando dejó de hacerlo, Burt lo alejó un poco, sólo para tomarlo por la barbilla levantándole la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos. Sintió que el corazón se le partía al ver tanta tristeza en sus ojos y pensaba en que era sólo un niño que no merecía sufrir así.

\- Blaine, eres un buen muchacho, cariñoso, respetuoso, amable, educado, inteligente, talentoso y puedo seguir mencionando todas las hermosas cualidades que tienes. Sé que la vida no ha sido fácil para ti y que las cosas no han sido justas, en verdad lamento todo por lo que has tenido que pasar, nadie merece eso, pero no quiero que olvides lo valioso que eres, eres un gran ser humano, excepcional en verdad, tienes un corazón noble y hermosos sentimientos. Desde que te conocí, supe que eras especial y no me equivoqué, mira lo que has hecho por Kurt por ejemplo. Mi hijo no se abre con cualquiera, le cuesta mucho entrar en confianza y ser cariñoso con otros le cuesta más todavía, sin embargo desde que llegaste a su vida, él ha cambiado mucho y de forma positiva, es más seguro, lo veo defender lo que le interesa y no se rinde hasta lograrlo, tú le has aportado cosas realmente buenas y cuando veo la forma en que se preocupa por ti y quiere cuidarte, simplemente me maravilla, nunca lo vi ser así con nadie, aparte de conmigo.

Hemos platicado y me dice que ustedes son amigos.

\- Lo somos, mejores amigos por siempre.

\- Bien, me gusta que sean amigos y tan cercanos. Me doy cuenta de que lo que hay entre ustedes es fuerte y puro y si en algún momento deciden ir más allá de la amistad, no voy a oponerme, al contrario, cuentan con mi aprobación y apoyo. Así como sé que mi hijo es maravilloso y grandioso para ti, también sé que tú lo eres para él y no podría desear a alguien mejor para que esté a su lado. – Blaine le sonreía y cierto brillo apareció en sus ojos.

\- Eres especial e importante para Kurt y veo lo feliz que es contigo, eso te convierte en alguien importante para mí, además de todo lo especial que ya sabía que eres y el gran aprecio que te tengo. Sé que no soy tu padre y tal vez no sea lo mismo para ti, pero estoy aquí contigo y te prometo que a partir de hoy no te voy a dejar solo, puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que quieras y necesites.

\- Esto significa para mí mucho más de lo que pueda imaginarse. Jamás terminaré de agradecérselo. Lo que sea que pueda hacer para devolverle todo esto que me está dando y el bien que le está haciendo a mi corazón, sólo dígamelo y se lo juro que lo haré. – se lanzó sobre su pecho y lo abrazó –

\- Bien, hay una cosa que quiero que hagas.

\- Lo que sea Burt.

\- Se feliz.


	8. Capítulo 8: Conociendo a Elaine

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

**"Conociendo a Elaine"**

* * *

.

Luego de hablar con Burt, Blaine le envió un mensaje a Cooper indicándole que estaba bien y que no se preocupara, le aseguró que luego llamaría a su mamá para explicarle todo y le pidió también que le alistara ropa, los uniformes y algunas cosas personales, incluida su guitarra.

Habían trascurrido ya dos semanas, Elaine se encontraba conversando con Cooper en el comedor cuando James entró para despedirse pues se iba de viaje.

\- Mis dos grandes amores – suspiró con felicidad – No quisiera irme, pero así es esto, debo reunirme con varios empresarios para tratar de cerrar un negocio que nos va a dejar mucho dinero.

\- Eso es todo lo que te importa, ¿verdad? – dijo con un tono molesto.

\- ¿De qué hablas mujer? Ustedes son lo que más me importa y si trabajo tanto es para darles todo lo que se merecen.

\- Yo que te admiraba tanto y ahora sólo me siento decepcionado de ti. Por más que trato, no puedo creer la clase de persona que en realidad eres.

\- ¿A qué se debe eso Cooper? ¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma? Nunca antes lo habías hecho. No entiendo qué se traen ustedes dos la verdad.

\- De tu hijo, de eso se trata. Dos semanas ya y tu…. tu – lo miró furiosa.

\- ¿Mi hijo qué? ¿Cooper te pasó algo? ¿Cuáles dos semanas?

\- Yo estoy muy bien papá. No soy tu único hijo, parece que tengo que recordártelo. Se trata de Blaine.

\- ¿Qué hay con él? ¿En qué anda metido ahora? Sólo dolores de cabeza me da, nunca hay nada bueno con él – bufó.

\- Hace dos semanas le pegaste y lo corriste. Él no ha pisado esta casa en dos malditas semanas y a ti parece no importarte, es más, creo que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de su ausencia.

\- Le pegué porque se lo merecía por atrevido y no lo corrí de la casa, si se fue es porque le dio la gana. A mí no me vengan a culpar por las cosas que él hace, de seguro anda por ahí revolcándose con el amiguito ese que tiene y ustedes preocupándose por gusto.

\- Cómo puedes expresarte así de Blaine? – decía ella entre enojada y triste – Él es un buen chico, y siempre ha estado tratando de complacerte con el fin de que le demuestres un poco de afecto, pero a ti te da igual. No sé en qué momento cambiaste ni por qué lo hiciste. Solías amarlo y cuidarlo tanto, siempre decías que te recordaba a ti mismo por su personalidad, forma de pensar, lo inteligente y sagaz que es y muchas cosas más… Es mi clon, decías con orgullo, lo apoyabas en todo… daba tanto gusto verte con él. ¿Dónde quedó todo eso? ¿Cómo pudiste cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana? No es posible que ahora sólo vivas enojado con él, ignorándolo o diciéndole cosas terribles.

¿No te duele verlo sufrir? Ver como llora cada vez que lo hieres con tus crueles palabras o acciones. Cómo pudiste pasar de amarlo tanto a… ni siquiera puedo decir la palabra – sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas – Blaine aún es un niño y todavía te necesita.

\- ¿Un niño? Tiene 17 años, por favor mujer abre los ojos, tiene todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear y más, jamás le ha faltado nada, además él no necesita a nadie, tiene su vida ya resuelta, está en un excelente colegio, tiene muchos amigos y es popular, por lo menos algo ha hecho bien, estar rodeado de personas es base para el futuro. Sólo espero que sus estupideces no echen todo a perder porque ninguna compañía prestigiosa ni ningún gran empresario querrán estar involucrados nunca con un mari…

\- No te atrevas a decirle así. Ya te he dicho que a mi hermano lo respetas. No vuelvas a usar esa palabra cuando te refieras a él – apretaba los puños con fuerza – Y sí, sí es un niño, un niño que está confundido por tu actitud, que sufre mucho, que necesita amor, apoyo, comprensión, la calidez de su familia. A él no le interesa tu dinero ni todos los lujos que puedan existir. Rodeado de amigos, nooo, son pocos los verdaderos amigos que tiene, está rodeado de lambiscones y oportunistas que se acercan a él para tratar de sacar algún provecho o quieren su beneficio propio.

Es carismático y talentoso, lo que lo ha convertido en un chico popular en su colegio, y con eso ha tratado de compensar el vacío que siente, pero realmente a Blaine no le importa nada de eso, cambiaría todo por 5 minutos de tu atención o un poco de tu cariño, papá.

\- Hace dos semanas que se fue de la casa, no sabes si come, si tiene un lugar donde dormir, si tiene como protegerse de las fuertes lluvias y las inclemencias del clima, si está sano o enfermo, si corre algún peligro en las calles y ahora te vas a ir de viaje tranquilo. Es nuestro hijo, ¿acaso no hay nada que te ablande ese corazón de piedra? No puede ser que no te importe ni un poquito por lo menos.

\- ¿Saben qué? Yo no tengo tiempo para estas cosas. Él está bien, como dijeron, es inteligente y sabrá como cuidarse. No puedo creer que me hayan amargado mis últimos minutos antes de ir al aeropuerto en lugar de haberlos disfrutado en familia. Nos vemos en 15 días. – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

* * *

.

\- Blaine, baja de tu nube. Estamos ensayando y tus pensamientos están en cualquier lado menos aquí. Eres el capitán de los Warblers, todos te seguimos y si no estás poniendo todo de ti, esto no va a salir como debería. Estamos cerca de las próximas competencias.

\- Lo siento Thad, es verdad, no estoy concentrado y lo lamento. Discúlpenme chicos, tenemos que dar lo mejor. Vamos de nuevo desde el coro en 3, 2, 1….

_I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl, you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back_

* * *

.

\- Tenemos que reunirnos para hacer ese trabajo, el viernes hay que entregarlo y por los ensayos lo hemos dejado de lado. Ya deberíamos haberlo terminado.

\- Jeff tiene razón, estamos descuidando las materias por estar ensayando y no podemos hacer eso. Recuerden que uno de los requisitos para estar en los Warblers, además del talento, es tener un excelente promedio y si bajamos, nos ponemos en riesgo de quedar fuera.

\- Ay no Wes no digas eso, amo estar en los Warblers, pero tienes razón al igual que Jeff, ya no podemos descuidarnos. Así que hoy en la tarde nos reuniremos. ¿En casa de quién toca?

\- En casa de Blaine, así que hoy a las 5:30 todos ahí, puntuales con todo lo que necesitamos para el trabajo y por supuesto no olviden los snacks – rió.

\- No sé si vaya a ser posible Nick, no estoy viviendo en la casa ya. Ahora estoy en otro lugar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde estás viviendo? ¿Por qué no nos habías contado? – empezaron a cuestionar todos. – Larga historia chicos, ya les contaré y sobre si pueden ir, les mando mensaje para avisarles porque tengo que preguntar primero.

* * *

.

\- Hola Burt!

\- Blaine! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Y qué haces aquí en el taller?

\- Bien, las clases, los ensayos, el club, lo de siempre. Tenemos que hacer un trabajo en grupo y quería saber si mis amigos pueden venir a las 5:30.

\- Por supuesto hijo, no tienes que preguntarme. Diles que vengan, será un gusto que puedan reunirse en la casa y de paso podre conocer a tus amigos.

\- Ok, gracias Burt. Voy a avisarles – sintió que lo agarraron del brazo –

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? Te he visto un poco distraído en estos días y no estás comiendo mucho. Me preocupas, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa que te esté pasando, estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

\- Lo sé y se lo agradezco mucho. Sólo he estado pensando en varias cosas, pero estoy bien – sonrió levemente.

\- Ok, pero lo que sea, cuando sea, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Seguro Burt. Gracias de nuevo! – se acercó y lo abrazó antes de irse.

* * *

.

\- OMG, vives en casa de tu novio! Esto es genial! ¿Y su padre lo permite? Mis respetos para el Sr. Hummel. – dijo Wes con una sonrisita.

\- Ya ves Jeff, aplícate, tu papá no nos deja estar solos ni en el jardín cuando voy a verte y tenemos que estarnos escapando para hacer nuestras travesuras.

\- NICK! – refutó Jeff poniéndose rojo mientras todos reían.

\- Tranquilos chicos, sí, esta es la casa de Kurt y estoy viviendo aquí, pero no somos novios.

\- Todavía – gritó Thad – Y ya te estás tardando Anderson, te me estás poniendo lento con la edad – todos rieron y Blaine movió la cabeza como negando lo que su amigo había dicho mientras hacía una mueca graciosa.

Al rato llegó Kurt y se unió a la plática, ayudando de vez en cuando a Blaine con su parte del trabajo. Así transcurrió la tarde, entre trabajo, pláticas, risas, bromas y bolsitas de snacks que volaban de un lado a otro de la mesa. Burt, quien tenía más de una hora de haber llegado a la casa, los observaba y sentía emoción al ver a su hijo riendo, tenía otros amigos a parte de los del club y estaba realmente feliz. Su mirada iba también hacia donde estaba Blaine quien reía igual de feliz y bromeaba con sus amigos. No había nada mejor que ver a sus dos chicos así de contentos, sin nada que los preocupara, sólo siendo dos adolescentes compartiendo con sus amigos una tarde agradable.

\- Muero de hambre - dijo Jeff tirándose al piso –

\- No puede ser, si tu solo te has comido casi todo lo que trajimos – se quejó Wes.

\- No es mi culpa ser un adolescente en desarrollo – todos rieron y Jeff se sobaba el estómago.

\- ¿Quieren algo chicos? Voy a salir a comprar.

\- Sí papá, ¿nos puedes traer algo de comer? Aquí hay algunos que ya están agonizando – dijo mientras reía – Burt estaba más que fascinado de ver así a su hijo. – Claro, ¿algo en particular?

\- Mientras sea comida, cualquier cosa – contestó Jeff – Está bien, un tazón con brócoli para ti entonces – todos voltearon a ver a Burt y Jeff se agarró la cabeza mientras negaba – no, no, no brócoli noooo por favoooor, hasta un pedazo de cartón viejo, pero brócoli noooo – todos rieron a carcajadas.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y finalmente todos se fueron. Kurt y Blaine recogían las cosas de la mesa y las migajas del piso. – Me agradan tus amigos Blaine, son más que bienvenidos todas las veces que quieran venir – lo palmeó en la espalda – Gracias Burt! Sí, son geniales la verdad. Los quiero mucho, hemos crecido juntos prácticamente.

Al terminar de limpiar se fueron los tres a la sala para compartir un momento.

\- Me retiro, estoy cansado. No se desvelen tanto que mañana tienen clases.

\- Sí papá, tranquilo. En cuanto termine la película nos vamos a dormir.

-Ok, descansen chicos. Hasta mañana.

\- ¿Hoy quieres dormir conmigo o te quedas en el sofá? – Blaine se turnaba, unos días con Kurt y otros en la sala.

\- Contigo definitivamente – se acomodó y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kurt.

\- Te pasa algo y no me quieres contar.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

\- Te conozco Blaine y sé que algo te ocurre, además estos últimos días has estado muy distraído y perdido en tus pensamientos. Estoy seguro que no soy el único que lo ha notado.

\- Uh? Bueno es que tengo cosas en las cuales pensar.

\- Yo sé, pero no me has contado.

\- No tengo que contarte todo en lo que pienso o lo que me pasa.

\- Se supone que nos contamos todo, al menos yo si lo hago y pensé que tú también.

\- Hay ciertas cosas que no.

\- Oh! Perfecto! Y para que sepas, los mejores amigos no se ocultan nada. Ahora quítate de mi pecho.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? No tienes que ponerte así Kurt. Sólo hay cosas que prefiero mantener para mí.

\- Me parece muy bien Anderson, quítate de mi pecho y ni creas que vas a dormir en mi cama – dijo realmente enojado.

\- Bien – se sentó y se cruzó de brazos – pero la actitud que estás tomando es infantil, luego dices que ya eres maduro – Kurt volteó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Cada uno permaneció en un extremo del sofá. Al terminar la película, Kurt se levantó y dirigió a su habitación, al regresar traía la almohada y el cobertor, los cuales tiró sobre el sofá y se fue sin despedirse.

* * *

Blaine acomodó las cosas y se fue a cambiar de ropa. Al regresar no había nada y miró hacia los lados buscando a Kurt, pero no estaba, apretó los dientes y lanzó aire por la nariz. Cuando se iba a acostar, sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás. – lo siento mucho Blaine, tienes derecho a guardar cosas sólo para ti, no tengo por qué exigirte que me cuentes todo, lo siento, de verdad lo lamento mucho – No dijo nada, sólo acarició los brazos de Kurt que estaban alrededor de su cintura. Kurt lo soltó y lo tomó de la mano y se encaminaron a la habitación.

\- No me has dicho si me perdonas.

\- Ah! Sí, está bien – dijo algo molesto.

\- No quiero que estés enojado conmigo Blaine. Pasaste la tarde muy feliz y así es como me gusta verte. Te quiero.

Se puso frente a Kurt y lo tomó de la mano – Yo también te quiero, sólo hay cosas de las que no quiero hablar – lo abrazó fuerte – Vamos a la cama que ya es tarde.

\- No me gusta que discutamos, menos ser yo el que comience. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió.

Se quedaron observándose por un largo momento y de pronto Blaine se acercó y juntó sus labios, tal como la primera vez, sólo se rozaron y esta vez era Kurt quien movía despacio la cabeza para que sus labios se pudieran rozar en todas direcciones. Una sensación agradable los invadió, Blaine puso sus manos alrededor del rostro de Kurt y lo acariciaba suavemente. De pronto abrió su boca ligeramente y sacó la punta de la lengua la cual empezó a pasar por los labios de Kurt quien empezó a suspirar y se mantuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que se apartaron un poco, luego Kurt imitó la acción hasta que Blaine soltó un pequeño gemido.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, se tomaron de la mano y se acostaron como ya era su costumbre, pero esta vez al unir sus cuerpos, sintieron algo diferente, una sensación nueva que no habían experimentado antes, aunque definitivamente les gustaba.

* * *

.

\- Amor, quiero que mañana viernes vengas a almorzar conmigo a la salida del colegio y que traigas a Kurt para conocerlo – dijo Elaine con cariño.

\- Mamá no quiero problemas ya.

\- Tu padre está de viaje y regresa a fin de mes, además ya te dije, yo quiero conocer a Kurt.

\- Ok mamá, entonces, ¿sólo estaríamos los tres?

\- Así es. Pasando una agradable tarde madre-hijo y con tu…. mmm ¿ya es tu novio?

\- No, no es mi novio aún, seguimos siendo amigos, pero ya quiero que lo conozcas. Sabes? Cada día lo quiero más.

\- Perfecto. De hecho, ¿por qué no pasan todo el fin de semana aquí? Podríamos hacer varias cosas juntos.

\- Eso en verdad me gustaría, te extraño mamá. Le diré a Burt para que le de permiso.

* * *

.

\- Wow! Este lugar es enorme. No puedo creer que vivías aquí – Kurt miraba asombrado.

\- Sí, es bastante grande y tiene muchas comodidades – tocó el timbre y mientras esperaba a que abrieran una corriente recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Tranquilo – sujetó su mano – es una comida con tu mamá en su casa – le sonrió – todo va a estar muy bien, soy yo quien muere de nervios, voy a conocerla y quiero que se lleve una buena impresión. No quiero tartamudear, las personas siempre me juzgan por eso.

\- Hey, mi mamá nunca lo haría, además ya no has tartamudeado desde hace un tiempo y eso es bueno porque estás aprendiendo a controlarlo – le apretó la mano y ambos se sonrieron.

La puerta se abrió – mamá – se lanzó prácticamente sobre ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – te extrañé tanto, te extraño mamá, no sabes cuánto, Dios cómo te extraño! – empezó a llorar y a Kurt se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante esa escena, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

No hizo ni dijo nada, sabía que ambos necesitaban ese momento. Blaine amaba a su mamá y la extrañaba y era más que evidente que su mamá lo adoraba y también lo había extrañado.

Después de un fuerte abrazo, Elaine empezó a acariciarle el cabello y decirle que estaba feliz de volver a verlo, Blaine le decía que a él también le daba mucho gusto verla. Ella no dejaba de repartir besos por todo el rostro de su hijo y él se dejaba con emoción.

Definitivamente era un momento madre-hijo que Kurt no pensaba interrumpir.

Al cabo de varios minutos, y secándose las lágrimas con la mano, se dio la vuelta y le pidió a Kurt que se acercara – mamá, él es Kurt, mi mejor amigo. Kurt, ella es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, mi mamá. – Kurt le dio la mano y le dijo que era un gusto conocerla y que Blaine siempre hablaba de ella. Elaine le dijo que para ella era un placer conocer a la persona que hacía feliz a su hijo y que le alegraba que ellos fueran amigos, luego de eso lo abrazó efusivamente y aunque al comienzo él se sorprendió, le devolvió el abrazo.

Al entrar a la casa se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo grande y elegante que era. Nunca había visto tanto lujo en toda su vida. Su casa era una caja de zapatos comparada con la de Blaine.

\- Hey! Se te va a meter una mosca – soltó una pequeña risita – Te aseguro que todo esto no te da la felicidad – Kurt asintió con la cabeza – ven, vamos a dejar las cosas arriba y mostrarte donde te vas a quedar.

\- Blaine, quiero quedarme contigo – dijo tomándolo por el brazo – Ok, vamos a mi habitación – contestó con una sonrisa – Pero, ¿y tu mamá? – bajó la mirada.

\- Por mí no hay problema, sólo quiero que te sientas cómodo y a gusto – ambos voltearon al escucharla y ella les sonrió con cariño. Kurt se puso sumamente rojo – gracias – respondió tímidamente.

* * *

El almuerzo fue agradable, conversaron sobre varios temas, Kurt se sentía a gusto y aunque al comienzo se mostró algo tímido, poco a poco fue entrando en confianza ya que Elaine era una mujer encantadora, dulce, cariñosa; Blaine se parecía mucho a ella en eso, además de tener su misma sonrisa.

Los invitó a pasear y los llevó a recorrer varios lugares. Observaba con atención la forma de comportarse entre ellos, en varias ocasiones se abrazaron, se tomaron de la mano, incluso hubo un momento en donde Blaine puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt y él le acarició el rostro.

Elaine estaba más que feliz de verlos juntos, su hijo sonreía, era libre de ser quien era y hacer lo que sentía con la persona a la que quería. A ella no le importaba que fuera con otro chico, si bien nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, pues Blaine no había dado muestras de sus preferencias sexuales hasta que llegó a la adolescencia y ella soñaba con verlo casado con una buena mujer y teniendo varios hijos, ahora no le importaba, su hijo estaba realmente feliz y era todo lo que ella quería.

Antes de darse cuenta empezó a anochecer y se encontraban de camino a la casa, ofreciéndoles primero ir a comer a un restaurante, a lo que Blaine respondió diciéndole que preferían hamburguesas. Kurt pensó que se negaría, pues era una mujer elegante y fina, pero le sorprendió que aceptara con gusto e incluso comprara una hamburguesa para ella. Ahora entendía de donde Blaine había aprendido sobre la humildad y la sencillez también, a pesar de tener tanto dinero.

* * *

Ya en casa, conversaron un rato y luego subieron a descansar, había sido un día muy agotador, pero inolvidable.

\- Me encanta tu mamá, es tan buena, amable y cariñosa. Me ha tratado tan bien. No me esperaba que fuera así, digo, pensé que sería… ya sabes… es una mujer de la clase alta y yo sólo creí…

\- Ya te había contado como era. No sé de donde sacaste esa idea. Pero me alegra que ustedes se hayan llevado tan bien y que te sintieras a gusto con ella.

\- La verdad sí, estoy contento de haberla conocido y de que me convencieras de venir a pasar el fin de semana con ustedes. Gracias por hacerme parte de ese momento! Me refiero a que podía haber sido un fin de semana madre-hijo, pero quisieron hacerme parte esto y se los agradezco a los dos – sonrió y sus ojos brillaban.

\- Te quiero Kurt y deseo que seas parte de todo lo que es importante para mí. Eres alguien muy especial y sabes que me alegro tanto de tenerte en mi vida. Cuando estoy contigo sé que estoy en el lugar a donde realmente pertenezco, tú mueves mi mundo y me haces sentir tan completo – sujetó su mano y le dio un tierno beso en los nudillos. Kurt observaba y respiraba algo agitado – No tengo idea qué sería de mí ahora si no te hubiera conocido – una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Kurt estaba completamente mudo ante tales palabras, sólo podía mirar a Blaine a los ojos. Sentía como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse y latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, no sabía qué hacer o cómo responder, por eso decidió dejarse llevar por lo que sentía.

Blaine se acercó a su oído y aunque ya sabía la respuesta le preguntó ¿has besado a alguien? – No - respondió con la voz entrecortada poniéndose sumamente nervioso. A Blaine le encantaba saber que había sido el primero en sentir los labios de Kurt, puso las manos alrededor de su cara y fue acercándolo poco a poco y depositó un suave beso en sus labios haciendo que suspirara. El pequeño beso fue repetido una y otra vez y ambos lo disfrutaron. Luego de un largo rato de hacerlo, se sonrieron y tomaron de la mano – Ven, vamos a descansar un poco, mañana saldremos temprano – Kurt asintió y en medio de un suspiro dijo "Te quiero Blaine".

Ya en la cama, se abrazaron como de costumbre, pero esta vez volvieron a repetir los pequeños besos en los labios. Una extraña pero increíble sensación recorría sus cuerpos, era algo que no sabían cómo describir pero que les gustaba demasiado. Kurt intentó torpemente profundizar el beso y Blaine se apartó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hice algo mal? Yo, yoo nuunca habí….a be..besaad… besado a al…algui…en – mierda, el tartamudeo volvió, pensó algo enojado. Respiró varias veces profundamente – Si te incomodé, lo lamento, sólo quería – Blaine colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo.

\- No hiciste nada malo, sólo no estoy listo para eso. Me gusta lo que estábamos haciendo, es todo y quería seguir así – se acercó para volver a besarlo, pero esta vez fue Kurt quien se alejó – Perdón, no quería arruinarlo – No lo hiciste – le guiñó el ojo y acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño.

* * *

Blaine se despertó sintiéndose de maravilla al ver el cuerpo de Kurt pegado al suyo, sus narices casi rozando. No entendía cómo podían dormir así cada noche, pero de algún modo lo hacían y no había nada mejor que despertar en sus brazos. Empezó a acariciarle el rostro y depositar pequeños besos sobre toda la cara en especial en sus labios hasta que logró hacerlo despertar.

\- Hermoso, abre esos preciosos ojos que quiero verlos – Kurt hacía pucheros, no había nada que le molestara más que lo despertaran. Cada día era igual, Blaine lo despertaba y él lo empujaba y le gruñía, pero no lo soltaba hasta asegurarse de que se levantara de la cama. En esta ocasión, Kurt no demoró en abrir los ojos cuando sintió el torrente de besos.

\- Así sí quiero. No me molestaría que me despiertes de esta forma todos los días – se puso rojo ante la idea y empezó a darle pequeños besos.

*** knock – knock *** se escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta.

\- Chicos ya levántense, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, el desayuno está casi listo.

Se miraron, ambos lucían radiantes y tan felices – Ya estamos despiertos mamá, enseguida bajamos – volvieron a repetir esos suaves y pequeños besos tan llenos de cariño y un sin fin de sensaciones.

* * *

\- ¿Pasó algo anoche? Ambos tienen un brillo diferente en sus miradas.

Kurt más rojo que un tomate, agarró la taza en forma nerviosa y bajó la mirada.

\- Ay mamá, qué cosas dices – también se sentía apenado.

\- Bueno, no tendría nada de malo – les sonrió con cariño – oh sí, son amigos únicamente, pero en algún momento van a ser novios, ¿cierto? Y quiero que sepan que los apoyo. Es obvio lo mucho que se quieren y que se gustan – dijo con picardía observando como las mejillas de ambos se sonrosaban, lo raro es que Blaine nunca se ponía así y verlo le daba una gran ternura.

\- ¿Novios? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí, novios. Espero que se decidan a dar ese paso pronto – ninguno de los dos sabía dónde meter la cabeza por la pena que sentían. La mujer los tomó de las manos – ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro, lo sé, lo supe desde el momento en que los vi juntos y cuentan conmigo – Ambos le agradecieron y siguieron desayunando.

* * *

El día era más que perfecto, Elaine no sólo estaba pasando tiempo con su hijo, al que había extrañado tanto, sino que también tenía la oportunidad de verlo radiante, compartiendo con su amigo. Ella sabía que Kurt era un gran chico, era buena juzgando a las personas y él era maravilloso, realmente era todo lo que siempre había querido para su hijo.

\- Blaine mira… hay unos patos, unos patos! – gritaba efusivamente – Blaine sonreía mientras corría a verlos. Elaine adoraba esa ternura que Kurt tenía y su forma inocente de asombrarse hasta por las cosas más pequeñas.

\- Vamos a la montaña rusa, me han dicho que es genial porque da unas vueltas increíbles hasta quedar de cabeza y así te lleva como por un túnel y te hace girar como trompo – Kurt palideció ante la idea y Blaine se dio cuenta – Si no te gusta, podemos hacer otra cosa, no importa – le sonrió – pero éste lo tomó de la mano y le dijo "Ok, vamos, pero agárrame fuerte".

\- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, es algo extremo con todas esas vueltas y tiene 3 caídas súper inclinadas. No quiero que te vayas a sentir mal estando allá arriba.

\- ¿Estás tratando de convencerme o de asustarme? Te dije que quiero ir, sí me he subido en montañas rusas, sólo que no a una que me hiciera girar como trompo, es todo, pero quiero subirme – Blaine asintió y se formaron para poder entrar al juego.

\- Chicos, sentémonos un momento, ya no tengo su edad ni sus energías. Mis piernas necesitan algo de descanso – Ambos asintieron y buscaron una banca para los tres – Me alegra verlos tan felices – dijo emocionada mientras se sentaban.

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y entrelazó sus dedos y éste se arrimó en su hombro. Elaine se dio cuenta y sonrió ante esto.

Mientras estaba distraída, Blaine aprovechó para darle varios besos suaves a Kurt hasta que él intentó profundizarlos y Blaine se apartó como lo había hecho en la noche anterior y miró para otro lado.

El tiempo transcurrió sin que se dieran cuenta, los tres disfrutaban de todo lo que estaban haciendo juntos, pero ya era hora de regresar a casa. – Pueden ir en el asiento de atrás para que descansen un poco – dijo suavemente y ellos así lo hicieron, sonriéndose al hacérseles familiar esa escena, sólo que en aquella ocasión estaban con Burt.

Se acostaron en el asiento y se abrazaron. Era mucho más fácil hacerlo esta vez porque el auto era más espacioso y cómodo.

\- Me divertí mucho. Ha sido un día grandioso en verdad. Tu mamá es la mejor y no hay nada como estar contigo.

\- Yo también lo pasé genial, me encanta compartir tiempo contigo.

\- Te quiero Blai – fue interrumpido por un dulce beso, sus labios se encontraron y empezaron a disfrutar del momento. Besos y más besos en todo el camino de regreso, hasta que por tercera vez Kurt trató de profundizar y abrió ligeramente la boca, pero para su sorpresa esta vez Blaine respondió por unos segundos antes de apartarse.

\- ¿Por qué me rechazas? Me siento mal cada vez que lo haces. No se si no te gusta lo que hago porque no tengo experiencia y soy torpe en esto o es que no quieres besarme más… bueno ya sabes a lo que me refiero. No entiendo qué es lo que ocurre.

\- Noo, no digas eso, me encantan nuestros pequeños besos, no eres torpe, lo haces maravillosamente y en algún momento quiero que nos besemos con nuestras bocas abiertas. Créeme Kurt, es sólo que ahora no puedo, perdóname. Quiero, pero no puedo. Y no pretendo que te sientas mal, eso me mata.

\- ¿Por qué? Explícame entonces, porque a mí me mata que me rechaces.

\- Tienes razón, y voy a contarte algo que es muy personal y nadie más sabe, espero que luego de que lo sepas, puedas entenderme. Sólo, no te sientas mal, ya sé que es una frase trillada, pero en verdad no eres tú, soy yo y mi maldito pasado.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Me estás asustando.

\- No aquí, en la casa, cuando estemos solos. No quiero que mamá escuche, ya te dije que nadie lo sabe.

.

.

.

**Canción****:**

Misery (The Warblers / Glee)


	9. Capítulo 9: Los Besos

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

**"****Los Besos"**

* * *

.

Una vez que estuvieron solos en la habitación, Kurt se sentó en la cama mirando a Blaine con insistencia mientras con sus manos tiraba de los filos de su chaqueta de forma nerviosa.

Blaine se sentó a su lado y lo miró a los ojos haciendo una mueca y segundos después respiró profundo.

\- Esto que te voy a contar no lo sabe nadie, como te dije en el auto, y si lo hago es porque confío en ti, además, quiero que entiendas lo que me pasa y te des cuenta de que no tiene nada que ver contigo - Kurt escuchaba atento.

\- Esto pasó hace unos años atrás, la primera vez que me di cuenta de que me gustaba un chico y empezamos a salir. No éramos novios, sólo empezamos a salir para conocernos, pasar tiempo juntos, ya sabes. Yo tenía muchas dudas, curiosidad, ganas de descubrir todo eso que era nuevo para mí y soñaba con momentos especiales, que las cosas fueran mágicas, tiernas, soñaba con mi primer beso, sobre cómo sería y qué se sentiría – Se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba incómodo con la conversación y le sujetó la mano – Si prefieres, no hablamos de esto. Yo sé que es tu primer experiencia en todo y que quisieras que fuera igual para mí, aunque en muchas cosas también es mi primera vez, ya he tenido otras experiencias y lamento que eso te incomode, pero no puedo cambiarlo.

\- Tranquilo, confieso que si me hubiera gustado ser el primero en tu vida en todos los sentidos, así como tú lo eres en la mía, pero suponía que ya habrías tenido varios novios y pretendientes, eres el chico más popular de la escuela, no podía esperar otra cosa. En el fondo lo sabía y estaba resignado.

\- Bueno, no soy la clase de chico que tiene novios por montones ni que sale con uno y con otro por diversión. Espero que ya te hayas dado cuenta de eso. Mis únicas experiencias han sido con el chico del que te estoy platicando, con el que nunca fuimos nada y mi primer novio, del que ya te contaré en otro momento. Pero ni con él me pasó lo que me pasa contigo, todo esto que estoy sintiendo es totalmente nuevo para mí y tú eres la única persona que lo ha provocado – lo miró con un gran brillo en sus ojos y esbozando una sonrisa – Y me alegra que sea así. – Kurt sonrió ligeramente y le dijo que continuara con el relato.

\- A penas teníamos una semana saliendo y me dijo que quería besarme, me emocionó mucho pensarlo, era algo que de verdad deseaba experimentar y acepté. Quería que fuera suave, tierno, algo que recordar con emoción. Yo lo había soñado de esa forma y esperaba que la realidad fuera mejor que en mi sueño. Estaba nervioso como te imaginarás, creo que hasta temblaba cuando lo vi acercarse a mí, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentí que me besaba con fuerza, su boca golpeando contra la mía y me empezó a morder los labios de una forma que me produjo dolor y luego trató de usar su lengua… Todo fue tan brusco y pesado que resultó horrible, no me gustaba lo que estaba pasando y no sentí nada, ningún tipo de sentimiento, sólo el dolor en mis labios y fastidio, así que lo empujé para que dejara de hacerlo. Se enojó por eso y me reclamó, le dije que no me había gustado ese beso y que no era lo que yo esperaba, entonces se lanzó sobre mí y volvió a morder mis labios obligándome a abrir la boca, y aprovechó para meter su lengua en una forma que sentí que me iba a ahogar y tuve que morderlo para que me soltara. Nunca sentí tanto miedo y asco – Kurt lo miraba con una expresión de terror – Y ese fue mi primer beso. No tienes idea de cómo quiero olvidarlo y que ese recuerdo no me persiga más.

\- Es verdad, entiendo lo que dijiste sobre las ganas de descubrir cosas nuevas, las emociones, el querer experimentar las diferentes sensaciones y todo eso, porque es lo que siento. Siempre quise saber cómo era porque escuchaba a mis amigos hablando de esas cosas todo el tiempo y lo anhelaba y desde que estamos juntos, quiero vivirlo contigo – sentía como se sonrojaba y jugaba con su pantalón para tratar de que no se notara que estaba nervioso – Perdón si has sentido que te presiono, voy a tratar de controlarme.

\- No puedo cambiar lo que te pasó, , pero te puedo ayudar. Quiero borrar ese recuerdo y grabar uno nuevo, uno bueno y si necesitas tiempo, no voy a apresurar nada. Me gusta como va todo hasta ahora, lo que estamos haciendo, es más que perfecto y deseo que siga así.

\- Kurt, créeme, estás poco a poco borrando mi pasado. Amo esto que tenemos y poder besarte suavemente es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido, porque nunca había sentido lo que siento cuando mis labios tocan los tuyos y me gusta más de lo que te imaginas. Sólo quiero estar listo para todo lo que venga y que ambos podamos disfrutarlo.

\- Entiendo Blaine y estoy de acuerdo con todo. Como vamos está muy bien, como te dije, es perfecto – ambos se sonrieron con cariño – Todo lo que has hecho ha sido perfecto y quiero que todo lo que yo haga sea perfecto para ti también. – "Lo es, te lo juro" – contestó Blaine – "más que perfecto". – se acercaron y Kurt le dio pequeños y suaves besos que Blaine correspondió de inmediato.

* * *

.

5:30 A.M.

*****knock – knock – knock – knock*****

\- Elaine tocaba insistentemente la puerta para que los chicos se despertaran, pero como nadie contestaba, decidió entrar y vio con ternura la forma en que estaban acostados en un acto tan puro e inocente a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos, y el modo en como estaban abrazados, era simplemente hermoso. No pudo evitar sonreír y suspirar con amor. Se acercó despacio y despertó a Blaine.

\- Uh! Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo nervioso – Nosotros eh… sólo dormimos así y… – quiso explicar sin soltar nunca a Kurt –

\- Tranquilo amor, por mi está bien. Me parece hermosa la forma en que duermen, yo no voy a juzgarlos – le sobó la cabeza – lamento haber entrado, pero tenía varios minutos tocando la puerta y como nadie contestaba supuse que no escucharon y lo más probable es que no iban a escuchar tampoco. Despierta a Kurt, en una hora nos vamos a Hoover Dam.

\- ¿A Hoover Dam? Mamá amo ese lugar, hace mucho que no vamos. A Kurt le va a encantar!

\- Sí, se lo mucho que te gusta amor y pensé que querrías ir y definitivamente a Kurt le fascinará, pero deben alistar sus cosas y tenemos que salir temprano para poder aprovechar el día, el camino es largo – le dio un beso en la frente – en una hora los veo para desayunar e irnos – salió de la habitación con una sonrisa –

\- Kurt, Kurt, despierta – ya sabía lo pesado que tenía el sueño y lo que costaba hacerlo despertar, así que decidió hacerlo igual que el día anterior – Kurt abre tus hermosos ojos (lo besaba), despierta (más besos), vamos dormilón (besos y más besos).

\- ¿Qué pasa? – hizo una mueca que luego se convirtió en sonrisa al sentir los besos – Tengo sueño, déjame dormir.

\- Ayer me dijiste que te gustaba que te despertara así (lo besó por todo el rostro).

\- Sí me gusta, pero todavía está oscuro – gruñó - ¿Qué hora es? – giró la cabeza para ver el reloj de la mesita – ANDERSON SON LAS 5:40 DE LA MAÑANA! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE LLAMARME A ESTA HORA? NI LOS GALLOS CANTAN!

Blaine empezó a besar sus labios para calmarlo – No se vale, haces trampa – dijo Kurt con un puchero – así no me puedo enojar – empezó a corresponder los besos, luego Blaine le contó sobre los planes de su mamá –

\- Blaine

\- Mmm?

\- Llevamos… 20… minutos… besándonos *entre cada palabra se besaban*

\- Ujum

\- No… vamos… a… estar… listos… a… tiempo… ya… son… las… 6…

\- Me… detengo?

\- Por… mi… podemos… seguir… así… todo… el… día… pero… tu… mamá… nos… espera.

* * *

.

\- Qué es Hoover Dam?

\- Es un lugar ideal para caminar, correr, andar en bicicleta, observar aves, hacer picnic, jugar al frisbee o al golf, caminar, subir las escaleras, pasear en barco. También se puede caminar hasta el sendero o ir de excursión por el bosque. El sendero es increíble y puedes recorrer todo el camino a lo largo del agua.

La brisa es increíble y el muelle – suspira – se siente como si estuvieras en la playa. Y como si fuera poco, es un hermoso lugar para ver la puesta de sol.

\- Wow! Suena realmente increíble. Ya quiero que lleguemos!

\- Sí, yo igual! Hace mucho que no vamos y estoy emocionado.

\- Oh sí! Me doy cuenta, cuándo fue la última vez que fueron?

\- Antes de que mi papá supiera que soy gay – respiró profundo y pegó la cara contra la ventana –

\- Lamento haber preguntado, no quería que recordaras eso. Ya te pusiste triste.

\- No, tranquilo. No pasa nada, sólo recordé lo increíble que lo pasábamos en familia, cuando las cosas eran diferentes. Él y yo hacíamos todo juntos y nos divertíamos mucho – la voz se le quebró un poco – Pero eso es pasado, un pasado que siempre recordaré con cariño y nostalgia. – Kurt se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Con tanto que hacer en el lugar, el tiempo les resultó corto y aunque Elaine quería llevarlos a comer a un restaurante que le gustaba, ellos insistieron en quedarse hasta la puesta del sol, a lo que accedió después de varias súplicas al ver las caras que hacían, los ojos de cachorritos que ponían y todos esos pucheros.

Los tres se sentaron a esperar que el momento llegara.

* * *

\- Elaine – ella le había dicho que la llamara por su nombre cuando se conocieron –

\- Si Kurt?

\- Gracias! Este lugar es hermoso! Nunca voy a olvidarlo. Gracias por traernos aquí.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Me encanta verlos felices y radiantes, ambos se lo merecen.

\- Gracias por tratarme como lo hace! Honestamente tenía miedo de conocerla porque no sabía cómo iban a ser las cosas y si usted me iba a aceptar.

\- Y por qué no iba a aceptarte? Eres un niño encantador, dulce, cariñoso, respetuoso, divertido, inteligente, amable y muchas cosas más. Sería imposible no encariñarse contigo casi de inmediato.

\- Oh! Muchas gracias por eso – se le quebró la voz – no suelo escuchar esas cosas, muchas de las personas que conozco me rechazan o me dicen cosas feas y hasta groserías.

\- ¿Y por qué harían algo así? No tiene sentido.

\- Porque soy gay y la gente piensa cosas tan absurdas e hirientes de personas como yo y no tienen reparo en decirlas.

\- ¿Personas como tú? Te refieres a encantadoras, brillantes, difíciles de olvidar y que te dejan una huella en el corazón. Porque es así como yo te veo.

Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas y sólo pudo soltar un pequeño "gracias" antes de abrazarla. Ella correspondió el abrazo y le besó la frente.

\- Gracias por ser tan buena con Blaine y apoyarlo en todo. Él necesita esa comprensión y amor de su familia y es bueno que usted esté ahí para él.

\- Cómo no voy a hacerlo si es mi hijo y lo amo con toda mi vida - respondió con una sonrisa -

\- No siempre los padres apoyan las preferencias de sus hijos – ella asintió con la cabeza entendiendo a lo que se refería –

\- Yo siempre lo voy a apoyar sin importar qué elija, lo que me importa es que sea feliz –

\- Ojalá todos los padres pensaran igual – suspiró –

\- ¿Tu padre te apoya? - preguntó con inquietud -

\- Oh sí! Él es conmigo como usted es con Blaine. Me apoya en todo y me ama mucho, lo sé porque siempre me lo demuestra de una u otra forma.

\- Me alegra saber eso! Me gustaría conocerlo en algún momento. Quisiera que James apoyara a Blaine, por lo menos que lo dejara tranquilo.

\- Sí, yo igual. No me gusta verlo sufrir y menos por culpa de su padre.

\- ¿Y tu mamá te apoya?

\- Mi mamá falleció hace unos años – bajó la mirada y se agarró los dedos con fuerza – la extraño – dijo con una voz muy suave.

\- Oh! Por Dios, no lo sabía! Discúlpame.

\- No se preocupe, está bien. Ya me acostumbré de cierto modo a no tenerla, pero hay días en que la extraño. Papá dice que mientras la recuerde, permanecerá viva en mi corazón.

\- Eso es hermoso y muy cierto, ella siempre vivirá en ti –le sonrió con ternura–

::::::::::::::::::::

\- Blaine

\- Dime

\- Me quieres?

\- Más de lo que te imaginas. Tú me quieres Kurt?

\- Más de lo que se pueda querer en este mundo!

Se abrazaron apoyando sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro y entrelazaron sus manos. Mientras el sol caía brindando un espectáculo impresionante, los dos se sonrieron y empezaron a darse suaves besos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Gracias una vez más Elaine por el fin de semana tan maravilloso que compartimos. Usted es única y me alegra haberla conocido.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer Kurt, me alegra que lo hayas pasado tan bien y sabes que eres bienvenido en mi casa todas las veces que quieras. Para mí ha sido todo un placer conocerte y te agradezco lo feliz que haces a mi hijo.

\- No tiene nada que agradecerme, yo lo quiero mucho – se sonrojó – y él me hace feliz también. Doy gracias por haberlo conocido.

\- Y yo doy gracias porque él te haya conocido.

Burt escuchaba atento y veía con agrado a la mujer, es más, ya sentía aprecio por ella por el hecho de ver como trataba a su hijo.

\- Sr. Hummel – "dígame Burt" dijo con una sonrisa – Está bien, Burt muchas gracias por permitirle a Kurt pasar el fin de semana en mi casa. Demás está decirle que tanto él como usted serán siempre bienvenidos.

\- Sra. Anderson – "por favor, dígame Elaine" – seguro, Elaine gracias a usted por su invitación y todas las molestias.

\- Le aseguro que no ha sido ninguna molestia, al contrario, Kurt es un chico encantador y he disfrutado mucho de su presencia y compañía – giró la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo a Kurt – Se acercó un poco más – Podemos hablar en privado?

\- Por supuesto, chicos entren las cosas y vayan a lavarse que ya vamos a cenar, recuerden que mañana tienen clases.

Kurt y Blaine se despidieron de Elaine, este último no quería soltarla luego de que la abrazó. "Te voy a extrañar mamá" dijo en un sollozo – Ambos entraron a la casa.

\- Burt no hay forma en la que pueda agradecerle lo suficiente por haber acogido a mi hijo en su casa y yo veré la forma de compensárselo. Es una situación muy difícil la que estamos viviendo, pero voy a hacer todo porque esté de nuevo con nosotros dentro de poco.

\- Por eso no se preocupe. Lo he hecho con mucho cariño, Blaine es un gran chico y ha sido un gusto tenerlo aquí, él no me da ningún trabajo, al contrario, está pendiente de todo en lo que pueda ayudar, es educado, respetuoso. Tampoco tengo que perseguirlo para que haga sus tareas o estudie, usted ha hecho un gran trabajo con él. Y no, no tiene nada que compensarme.

\- Me alegra saberlo. Lo he educado con todo el amor posible. Usted ha sido muy bueno con él y eso vale más que cualquier cosa en el mundo para mí.

\- Y usted ha sido buena con mi hijo a cambio y como lo acaba de decir, eso vale más que todo.

\- Oh! Pero yo no he sido buena con Kurt por devolver un favor, lo he sido porque él en verdad se lo merece. Es su hijo y usted mejor que nadie debe saber lo maravilloso que es, realmente es muy fácil quererlo.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron a la vez dándose las gracias.

\- Una última cosa Burt, le voy a dejar este dinero para cubrir los gastos de mi hijo.

\- Oh no, no puedo aceptar eso. Estamos bien y no es necesario que lo haga.

\- Por favor acéptelo, no lo tome como una ofensa. Mi hijo no le ha dado problemas, pero si ha sido otra boca que alimentar, además de llevarlo todos los días hasta Westerville, es mucha gasolina de ida y de regreso, Dalton está al otro lado de la ciudad y eso no estaba en su presupuesto.

\- Elaine, no se preocupe, se lo dije, estamos bien y no voy a aceptar el dinero, no es que me ofenda, simplemente hago esto por Blaine porque a él también es fácil quererlo y lo considero ya un miembro más de mi familia.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué tan feliz Kurt?

\- Porque pasé el mejor fin de semana de mi vida Rachel y espero que pronto se repita. – sonreía feliz y a todos se les hacía raro que estuviera tan contento durante todo el día y que nada más pudiera molestarlo, aunque claro, les daba mucho gusto verlo así.

Rachel se va al llegar Finn y quedan solos Mercedes y Kurt.

\- Kurt de veras, ¿qué te tiene así? Han pasado tres días y sigues con esa sonrisa y todo embobado.

\- Ok, te voy a contar, pero no le puedes decir a nadie. – ella negaba con la cabeza – Creo que estoy enamorado!

\- OMG, Kurt, eso es fantástico! Es de Blaine, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, y estoy más que seguro que él me corresponde. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

\- Lo sé y se te nota, esto es grandioso, mi Kurtie está enamorado. Contéstame algo… ¿Se besaron?

\- Ay, como preguntas esas cosas – se puso rojo como un tomate –

\- Me tienes que contar todo, ¿se besaron o no?

\- Sí, nos hemos besado y varias veces - sonrió y sus ojos brillaron al recordar -

\- No es cierto! Oh! ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Qué clase de besos?

\- Ha sido lo más increíble. Mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido imaginar. Aunque ya habíamos rozado nuestros labios antes, tengo que contarte eso también, pero esta vez nos besamos. Fueron besos tiernos, suaves pero deliciosos. Me sentía en el cielo cada vez que lo hacíamos. Y en una ocasión, aunque fue por pocos segundos, fue un beso con la boca abierta y pude sentir el roce de su lengua… A penas un toque, pero fue tan… ay… es que no se puede explicar con palabras.

\- Kurt estoy en shock! Cuánta alegría siento por ti! Lo mereces! Siempre te dije que ibas a encontrar a un buen chico que te correspondiera y con quien ibas a ser feliz. Y Blaine es fantástico.

\- Lo sé Mercedes y siempre te he agradecido tu apoyo y que compartieras estas cosas conmigo, ni siquiera a Rachel le he contado y cuando se entere que te dije primero, me va a matar – soltó una risa – Estoy feliz!

\- ¿Y ya te pidió que fueran novios?

\- No, todavía no, pero estoy seguro que en cualquier momento lo hace. Aunque si nos hemos estado besando tanto, supongo que ya lo somos, ¿cierto?

Aun así me gustaría que me lo pida, ya sabes como soy de romántico.

\- Pues sí, en el momento en que te empiezas a besar con alguien, es oficial, ya son pareja. Pero estoy de acuerdo que sería lindo que te lo pida igual.

Oye y cómo es la situación, digo, él está viviendo en tu casa, antes eran sólo amigos, pero ahora que ya están juntos… Qué emoción me da nada más de pensarlo.

\- Pues todo igual que antes. No es mucho lo que nos vemos porque todo el día estamos en clases y luego él tiene club y llega casi a las 5 y ya sabes, tenemos tareas que hacer, estudiar, ayudar a mi papá con las cosas de la casa, pero aprovechamos cualquier oportunidad que hay para darnos unos cuantos besos, aunque sea uno y esos robados son los mejores – se rió con picardía –

\- Ay Kurtie, quien te oyera, tú tan tímido siempre y mírate ahora – lo empujó con el hombro –

\- Sigo siendo tímido, pero ahora estoy más seguro de mí.

\- Y eso es genial! Me da tanto gusto por ti. – se abrazaron y se fueron a la siguiente clase –

* * *

El tiempo seguía pasando y cada vez que James viajaba, Elaine les avisaba a Blaine y a Kurt para que pasaran el fin de semana con ella. A veces en la casa, otras veces se iban de paseo, al cine, regresaron un par de veces a Hoover Dam. Siempre hacían diferentes cosas, incluso se los llevó de viaje. La relación entre los tres era hermosa, Elaine había llegado a querer mucho a Kurt y él a ella.

Las cosas entre ellos también habían avanzado poco a poco. En ciertas ocasiones se acariciaban suavemente, sólo pequeñas caricias en sus brazos, piernas o pecho mientras se besaban, pero eso para ellos era suficiente. Esa noche Blaine le dijo al oído que estaba listo para el siguiente paso, pero Kurt no sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

La luz del día iluminó su rostro obligándolo a despertarse, luego de sobar sus ojos miró hacia un costado, pero Blaine no estaba. De pronto sintió que saltaban sobre su cuerpo y unos labios presionando contra los suyos, miró hacia arriba y ahí estaba ese rostro hermoso que le encantaba, cubierto por unos cuantos rizos, esos ojos maravillosos que lo miraban fascinados y esos labios, esos labios que eran lo más delicioso que hubiera visto, sentido y probado.

Los besos eran iguales que siempre, pero esta vez Kurt pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y lo acercó más, los suaves besos se repetían incesantemente. Blaine hizo una pausa y dijo "estoy listo" – Kurt abrió los ojos con sorpresa – "quiero que crees un nuevo recuerdo en mí" – entonces entendió a lo que se había referido en la noche y empezó a repartir besos tiernos hasta que se volvieron más profundos.

Kurt sentía como Blaine abría su boca un poco más e hizo lo mismo. No sabía cómo besar, sólo lo que había visto en las películas, pero nunca lo había hecho y no quería estropearlo, así que decidió dejarse llevar por las sensaciones e imitar lo que Blaine hacía.

Pasaron varios minutos y se estremecía de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, realmente disfrutaba lo que estaba sintiendo y sabía que Blaine también lo disfrutaba. De pronto sintió un peso mayor sobre su cuerpo, Blaine quien había estado arrodillado y sosteniéndose sobre sus manos, ahora se había acostado sobre él, los besos seguían hasta que sintió la lengua de Blaine probando sus labios y una ola de calor lo recorrió por completo. Gimió despacio y volvió a sentir esa lengua rozándolo y entrando muy despacio en su boca – "Blaine, esto es… Dios, me gusta" – y siguieron besándose hasta que escuchó un gemido de Blaine que le erizó la piel – "A mí también me gusta Kurt, demasiado. Te quiero tanto" – "También te quiero Blaine" – se volvieron a besar y esta vez algunas caricias se hicieron presentes.

\- Chicos ya es hora de levantarse, tienen que ir a clases – dijo Burt mientras tocaba la puerta – No se demoren.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron pícaramente, sus respiraciones estaban demasiado agitadas, se volvieron a besar y luego Blaine se quitó de encima y se bajó de la cama.

* * *

.

\- New Directions, prepárense porque vamos a ir a Los Angeles. Hay varios eventos a los que hemos sido invitados para cantar, así que tenemos que dar lo mejor como siempre – dijo Mr. Shue emocionado – Todos empezaron a vitorear y hablar al mismo tiempo – Necesito que lleven estas cartas de autorización a sus padres y las traigan firmadas. Lamentablemente quien no presente la carta, no podrá ir. Es importante que me las entreguen a tiempo, porque ustedes son menores de edad y vamos a viajar en avión a otro estado, por lo que sus padres deben autorizar su salida.

Por supuesto tenemos que preparar varios números que son los que presentaremos así que escucho sugerencias…

\- Qué rayos le pasa a Kurt? Está más perdido que nunca, míralo – dijo Tina - Todos se habían percatado que ese día Kurt no había prestado atención a ninguna clase. Estaban en el coro, que era lo que más le gustaba y no escuchaba nada de lo que todos hablaban y ni siquiera había pedido ningún solo para el evento.

\- Para mí que está enamorado – dijo Puck – sólo fíjense en la cara que tiene, no deja de sonreír y suspirar.

\- Es cierto – continuó Artie – además nunca había visto ese brillo en sus ojos. Digo, si ha cambiado y ahora es hasta más seguro y anda feliz, pero esto ya es otro nivel.

Todos empezaron a hacer conjeturas de lo que le pasaba a Kurt y si era verdad que estaba enamorado, ¿de quién?

* * *

.

\- Kurt! Hey!

\- Blaine! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Dalton?

\- Las clases terminaron y decidí saltarme el club para venir a verte. Como tu camioneta está dañada, pensé que podríamos irnos juntos.

\- Seguro – contestó feliz –

\- ¿Por qué Blaine vino hasta Lima a buscar a Kurt? – preguntó Mike – ¿Él no vive en Westerville?

\- Y más importante – cuestionó Santana – ¿Por qué está conduciendo el auto del Sr. Hummel? Eso es muy sospechoso, ¿no creen?

Kurt se despidió de sus amigos y se subió al auto. Ellos se acercaron un poco y Blaine los saludó con la mano y una gran sonrisa.

\- Cuéntanos Kurt, - se apresuró Santana a preguntar - ¿por qué Blaine vino a verte en el auto de tu papá? – ambos se miraron nerviosos y recordaron que nadie, a excepción de Rachel y Mercedes, sabían lo que había pasado con Blaine y que ahora estaba viviendo en casa de los Hummel -

\- Blaine vino a Lima porque tenía que hacer una investigación de campo y su auto se dañó, así que lo llevó al taller de Burt y él le pidió que viniera a buscar a Kurt ya que su camioneta también está dañada – dijo Rachel rápidamente. Todos asintieron y Kurt y Blaine estaban con la boca abierta por lo rápido que se había ingeniado esa respuesta –

Se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes. Cuando se alejaron un poco y pensando que nadie los vería, se besaron.

Rachel recibió un mensaje en su celular. Era de Kurt agradeciéndole por haberlos salvado. Enseguida contestó - "con gusto y tienes que contarme sobre ese beso" – él se sonrojó y contestó con un simple "Ok"

* * *

.

\- Kurt, ¿te importa si vamos primero a la papelería? Necesito comprar unos materiales para un trabajo.

\- No hay problema. De paso tomamos un helado, hace mucho calor hoy… Blaine tengo una duda, ¿de dónde sacas dinero para comprar tus cosas? No aceptas ni un centavo de mi papá y me dijiste que no piensas tocar la cuenta que tienes a tu nombre porque eso no es tuyo sino de tu padre.

\- Tengo algo guardado, ya sabes de lo que te regalan los familiares. Por ejemplo, tengo una tía que en cada cumpleaños me regala $500 y para Navidad otros $500 – Kurt estaba con la boca abierta y negaba con la cabeza – Y así mis abuelos y otros tíos, etc. Aunque eso no lo toco, a menos que sea necesario. Hace tiempo le pedí a mi mamá que me abriera una cuenta y ahí lo he ido guardando y era lo que estaba usando en días pasados, pero este fin de semana, mamá me dio algo de dinero para mis gastos.

\- Oh! Entiendo. Se me hacía delicado preguntarte, pero me intrigaba. ¿Y tienes mucho ahorrado?

\- Algo, como para ayudarme en algún momento por lo menos. Ah! Mira, ya llegamos, vamos rápido antes de que cierren.

Una vez comprado todo lo que necesitaba fueron a la heladería, estaban sentados conversando cuando alguien se acercó por detrás – "Benditos los ojos que te ven… Quién se hubiera imaginado que encontraría aquí a Blaine Anderson" – los dos voltearon. Al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, Blaine se levantó y se acercó a saludarlo con una enorme sonrisa y era abrazado efusivamente.

Kurt lo miraba con coraje y tenía ganas de levantarse para hacer que ese chico le quitara las manos de encima a Blaine. No se explicaba bien qué era ese sentimiento, pues era algo que nunca había sentido antes: celos.

\- Kurt, él es mi buen amigo y compañero de Dalton, Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian, él es mi mejor amigo, Kurt.

\- Hola Kurt! Mucho gusto! – le extendió la mano amablemente –

\- Hola! ¿Qué tal? – no podía dejar de repetirse en su cabeza "¿amigo? ¿Dijo amigo? ¿Cómo que amigo? Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos y lo de esta mañana, creí que éramos… novios".


	10. Capítulo 10: La Pelea

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

**"La Pelea" **

.

La plática entre los dos amigos era amena, Kurt ignoraba la conversación, las palabras de Blaine retumbaban en su cabeza "mi mejor amigo, Kurt". Realmente le molestaba que lo hubiera presentado como un amigo, no era justo después de todo lo que habían vivido, no después de todos los besos, las caricias, lo de esa mañana, todo... ¿Acaso eso hacen los amigos en el mundo de Blaine?

Quería decirle que ya lo llevara a casa, pero con los extraños seguía siendo tímido y no se atrevía a hablar y quedar como un grosero.

Su disgusto crecía más al darse cuenta de que Sebastian había estado tocando a Blaine mientras conversaban y éste de dejaba sin problema... Simplemente la rabia lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

Finalmente el chico se despidió pues debía regresar a Westerville y se hacía tarde. Kurt respiró pesadamente y vio como le daba un beso en la mejilla a Blaine y sintió ganas de estamparlo contra la pared, lo que no se imaginó es que al despedirse de él también lo besaría.

* * *

\- Kurt, ¿te pasa algo? Has estado callado todo el camino. Y en la heladería no dijiste ni una palabra. Seb te hizo varias preguntas y tú estabas en el aire.

\- ¿Seb? – preguntó molesto –

\- Sí, así le decimos sus amigos de cariño - Kurt torció la boca y se arrimó a la ventana –

\- Kurt, dime qué tienes.

\- Me duele la cabeza. Quiero descansar un poco.

\- Está bien. Apenas lleguemos te voy a buscar un analgésico.

Ya en casa, se encontraban sentados para la cena y Burt preguntó por qué habían tardado tanto en regresar a lo que Blaine contestó contando lo ocurrido.

\- Está bien, me da gusto que te encontraras con uno de tus amigos, pero para la próxima ocasión avísame. Es una regla de la casa llamar si van a llegar tarde – dijo en un tono comprensivo –

\- Oh sí, perdón. No sabía y no lo pensé tampoco, la verdad no estoy acostumbrado a llamar. No volverá a pasar. - Burt le palmeó el hombro -

\- Y tú Kurt, ¿por qué no llamaste? - dijo en tono molesto -

\- ¿Yo? Papá no fue mi culpa, no tenía como regresarme. Blaine me llevó hasta allá.

\- Puede ser, pero pudiste llamar para avisarme. Él no sabía de la regla pero tú sí. Ustedes en el centro comercial y yo aquí muriendo de angustia.

Kurt estaba furioso, no bastaba con lo sucedido en la heladería, ahora su padre le llamaba la atención por culpa de Blaine. Se levantó y dijo "no voy a cenar" empujando la silla con fuerza y se fue a su habitación ante la mirada atónita de su padre y de Blaine.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¿Qué fue eso Kurt? – preguntó Blaine al entrar a la habitación –

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo que pasó en la cena. Yo ya hablé con tu papá y me disculpé, le dije que no se enojara contigo, todo fue mi culpa.

\- Lo fue - contestó enojado -

\- ¿Tomaste el analgésico que te di? - preguntó preocupado pensando que el mal humor de Kurt podía deberse al dolor de cabeza -

\- No, ya se me pasó.

\- Oh! Qué bueno que se te quitara tan rápido - Se acercó y le robó un beso. Kurt lo apartó de inmediato.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer - increpó enojado ante el asombro de Blaine - Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó con tu amigo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No tengo idea de qué me hablas!

\- Pasaron dos cosas:

Primero, el tal Sebastian no dejaba de tocarte y hasta te besó.

\- En la mejilla Kurt, al igual que a ti. Y eso de tocar es algo muy suyo, así es él y hace lo mismo con todas las personas, creo que hasta de forma inconsciente. Además lo haces sonar como que fuera algo malo, él lo que hace es ponerte la mano en el hombro, las manos, los brazos. No es que te toque inapropiadamente. Así que no veo razón para que te pongas de esa forma.

\- A mí no me gusta eso. Tal vez tú estés de acuerdo con que te estén tocando tanto, pero yo no. Y no creo que sea normal y menos te voy a creer que lo haga de forma inconsciente. No me gusta tu amigo, simplemente no me agrada!

\- No sabes de lo que hablas Kurt, ni si quiera lo conoces, Seb es una gran persona y un excelente amigo. Me extraña que lo juzgues sin conocerlo, cuando eres de los que detestas esas cosas. Recuerda que lo mismo hiciste conmigo al principio y luego te diste cuenta de que estabas equivocado.

\- Sí, me equivoqué contigo y lo admití en su momento, así que deja eso en paz. No conozco a tu amigo pero con lo que vi fue suficiente para saber que no me agrada y punto.

Y hay otra cosa, porque te dije que eran dos los asuntos que íbamos a tratar.

\- Ok, te escucho - dijo incómodo -

\- Me presentaste como tu amigo... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Porque somos amigos, y no dije sólo amigo sino mejor amigo.

\- Y CREES QUE HACE ALGUNA DIFERENCIA?

\- ¿Por qué me gritas?

Trató de calmarse – No entiendo por qué me presentaste como tu amigo. Creí que ya éramos novios.

\- ¿Novios? ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

\- ESTÁS LOCO! HEMOS PASADO POR TANTOS HERMOSOS MOMENTOS JUNTOS EN ESTOS MESES, NOS HEMOS BESADO, HASTA NOS HEMOS ACARICIADO Y LO DE ESTA MAÑANA... TE ACOSTASTE ENCIMA MÍO, ERA ALGO QUE NUNCA HABÍAS HECHO Y LO ACEPTÉ PORQUE ME PARECIÓ QUE DÁBAMOS UN NUEVO PASO EN NUESTRA RELACIÓN... SON COSAS MUY ÍNTIMAS Y ESPECIALES, AL MENOS PARA MÍ LO SON Y AHORA RESULTA QUE SÓLO SOMOS AMIGOS... O SEA QUE TÚ ACOSTUMBRAS HACER ESAS COSAS CUANDO TE REÚNES CON TUS AMIGOS, ES BUENO SABER QUE LO QUE YO PENSABA QUE ERA ESPECIAL PARA TI ES ALGO COMÚN.

Blaine estaba impactado con las palabras que escuchaba y todos esos gritos... Kurt nunca le había gritado. – "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes que cada cosa, hasta la más pequeña ha sido muy importante y especial para mí porque tú eres lo más importante y especial que tengo. Nunca he hecho nada de eso con nadie, eres el único".

\- Por favor, tuviste un novio antes que yo, no me vas a decir que nunca hiciste nada con él. No soy tonto, sabes? Tienes que haberlo hecho y no sólo lo que nosotros, quién sabe qué cosas más harías con él porque sí era tu novio, cosa que yo no soy.

\- No, no lo hice y me duele que pienses eso, porque si te digo que eres el único con el que me he expuesto así, esa es la verdad. Además no veo porqué tienes que sacar eso ahora, no es de lo que estamos hablando. Por qué mezclas las cosas, y aunque no tendría por qué responder, nunca, jamás hice con él nada de lo que tú y yo hemos hecho, nunca, porque siempre pensé que las caricias y cualquier tipo de intimidad sólo debían compartirse con la persona indicada y para mí, esa persona eres tú.

Por otro lado, somos amigos, mejores amigos y amo todo lo que hemos compartido en estos meses, amo estar contigo, amo lo que tenemos, amo lo que hacemos, amo nuestros momentos especiales, amo la forma en la que seguimos durmiendo después de varios meses y a ti te quiero tanto, te quiero con toda mi alma y trato de demostrártelo cada día.

\- ENTIENDO, AMAS TODO PERO A MÍ SÓLO ME QUIERES Y SOMOS AMIGOS… DE VERDAD PENSÉ QUE ÉRAMOS NOVIOS. QUÉ IDIOTA SOY!

\- No estoy listo para tener un novio, tal vez es lo que significa la palabra, y lo que he vivido de cierto modo me ha marcado, pero creí que estábamos bien así, siendo amig...

\- ¿QUÉ? AMIGOS CON DERECHOS! ¿ESO ES LO QUE PRETENDES? NUNCA! JAMÁS SERÉ EL AMIGO CON DERECHOS DE NADIE, PARA MI ESAS DOS COSAS NO SE MEZCLAN.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de gritarme? Odio que estés haciendo esto!

\- TE GRITO TODO LO QUE QUIERA ANDERSON

\- NO LO HAGAS! - Blaine se asustó de haberle gritado a Kurt y al ver la expresión de su cara - Lo siento, no quise... La única persona que me había gritado era mi padre y siempre odié la forma en que me hacía sentir y ahora tú, que eres lo que más amo, lo haces - no pudo contener las lágrimas -

\- ¿Qué pasa ahí? Hasta arriba se escuchan los gritos - dijo Burt del otro lado de la puerta - Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. - "Nada papá, no pasa nada" - contestó.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a cruzar palabra y Blaine se fue a acostar al sofá, sólo acostarse, porque no pudo dormir. Al día siguiente le pidió a Burt que lo dejara faltar a clases porque no se sentía bien. Él se dio cuenta de que Blaine había llorado toda la noche, era imposible no notarlo ya que tenía la cara roja y los ojos muy hinchados. Sabía que tenía que ver con esa pelea con Kurt, así que aceptó y lo dejó quedarse en casa.

* * *

\- ¿Elaine, me puedes explicar esto? – preguntó James enojado y agitando un papel en la mano.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Además, ¿desde cuándo tengo que rendirte cuentas de mis acciones?

\- No, no es que tengas, pero en este caso, debes…. En el estado de cuenta me muestra que compraste 3 pasajes de avión para un fin de semana. No me habías dicho que viajaste y… ¿3 pasajes? ¿Con quiénes te fuiste?

Se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado al usar la tarjeta, en lugar de la de ella, había utilizado la que tenía en común con su esposo – Bueno, tú vives viajando y yo no te cuestiono, ¿por qué tienes que cuestionarme? Yo tengo todo el derecho de viajar e irme con quien quiera.

\- Mis viajes son por negocios y viajo solo, son pocas las veces que alguien me acompaña y cuando es así, es algún socio.

\- Viajé porque estaba aburrida y quise invitar a unas amigas.

\- Bien, me da gusto que te distraigas. ¿Tan difícil era contarme que viajaste con tus amigas?

Hizo un gesto con la cara - ¿Algo más que quiera saber el señor?

\- Blaine está viniendo a la casa, ¿verdad?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó tratando de mostrarse lo más tranquila posible.

\- Estás tratando de ocultarme que él está viniendo cuando yo no estoy. He encontrado varias cosas que me parecen sospechosas.

\- Y si así fuera, ¿cuál es el problema? Es mi hijo y puedo verlo las veces que yo quiera.

\- Asumiré eso como un sí, él está viniendo a verte y estás en tu derecho, mientras yo no me lo cruce, no tengo problema. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué hace un par de semanas encontré 3 tazas sucias. Hace poco más de un mes encontré 3 paraguas mojados y así otras cosas… Siempre son 3… ¿Quién más está viniendo a mi casa?

\- Ya te dije que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mis acciones.

\- Que no sea lo que estoy pensando… No te atreverías a meter a mi casa al amiguito ese de Blaine. Te juro que si me entero que ha puesto un pie aquí…

\- A mí no me vengas con amenazas, que no soy uno de tus empleados que baja la cabeza y acepta todo lo que dices – se dio la vuelta y se fue – James estaba furioso y dispuesto a descubrir qué era lo que le ocultaba Elaine.

* * *

Burt decidió cerrar el taller temprano pues estaba angustiado por Blaine y cuando entró a la casa lo primero que vio fue a él llorando.

\- Blaine, ¿qué tienes? Estoy preocupado. Cuando me fui al taller, te dejé en el sofá y ahora que regreso sigues ahí – estaba acostado con las piernas recogidas hacia el pecho y abrazándose a sí mismo – Hijo, cuéntame lo que te pasa y no se te ocurra decir que nada porque estás hasta llorando – se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro –

Se asustó al sentir la mano en su hombro – "Lo siento, no lo escuché entrar. ¿Me decía algo?" – Burt le hizo un gesto para que le hiciera espacio para poder sentarse.

\- Sé que peleaste anoche con Kurt, sus gritos se escuchaban hasta la cocina. No tengo idea de qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero él no es así. No me explico qué le pasaba, estaba actuando raro desde que llegaron del centro comercial – Blaine se tapó la cara con las manos mientras lloraba – "Lo arruiné, Burt yo lo arruiné" – él lo miraba sin entender nada – "Le juro que quiero mucho a Kurt, él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y lo quiero, lo adoro, es muy importante para mí, no quiero hacer nunca nada que lo lastime" – A Burt se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y preguntó con dificultad "¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué se enojó mi hijo contigo?" – Blaine empezó a llorar amargamente y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

\- Créame cuando le digo que yo amo a Kurt, se lo juro. Él es muy especial para mí. – "Lo sé Blaine, lo has demostrado todo este tiempo de diferentes formas" – dijo Burt mientras le sobaba la espalda. – Hoy hablaré con él para que solucionen sus problemas.

\- No, por favor no lo haga, eso sólo empeorará las cosas. Kurt me detesta ahora.

\- No digas eso, él jamás te detestaría, te quiere mucho y te aseguro que eres importante para él también, es sólo que a veces tiene un carácter un poco difícil. Dime una cosa, ¿por qué te gritó de esa forma? Él no es la clase de persona que le grita a otros, me sorprendió mucho que lo hiciera.

\- Gritó porque estaba enojado obviamente – respiró con dificultad – Odio que me griten, mi padre siempre me grita y se siente horrible – Burt lo abrazó. Le dolía verlo así tan destrozado y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo – "Todo va a estar bien Blaine, te prometo que las cosas se van a solucionar, ya verás que todo vuelve a su lugar y yo estoy aquí para sostenerte" – dijo esperando que sus palabras sirvieran de algo –

Sin que se diera cuenta, pasó el resto del día sentado en el sofá abrazando a Blaine y consolándolo. No entendía como una persona podía llorar tanto. Se sentía abatido ante la situación, enojado con el padre de Blaine por haberle dejado esa marca en el alma y a la vez contrariado con su hijo por haber provocado esto, aunque no quería hacer ni decir nada hasta no saber exactamente qué había ocurrido, así que pensaba tener una larga charla con él.

Kurt llegó a la casa y se sorprendió ante esa escena, pero no dijo nada. Saludó a su papá y se fue directo a su habitación. Le dolía mucho ver así a Blaine, hubiera deseado correr a abrazarlo, pero estaba enojado por todo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¿Hijo, podemos hablar? – Kurt ya sabía de qué quería hablar su padre y se le adelantó.

\- Papá, no voy a decirte por qué discutí ayer con Blaine, lo que pasó es algo privado entre los dos, sólo te diré que él no es como yo pensaba, en verdad creí que me amaba y que yo era importante para él, pero no es así.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que empezaran a discutir y que Kurt se pusiera furioso porque sentía que su padre apoyaba a Blaine en lugar de a él. "Si supieras todo lo que ha pasado y lo que él me hizo te aseguro que estarías de mi lado y no del suyo".

\- Quiero al chico y mucho, pero tú eres mi hijo y siempre vas a ser lo primero y más importante. ¿Qué te hizo Kurt? – de pronto empezaron a pasarle por la cabeza un sin número de ideas – ¿Se propasó? Por eso me dijo que había arruinado las cosas contigo… Dijo que no quería lastimarte… Dios, es eso, te ha tocado ¿cierto? Te ha estado forzando a cosas que no quieres… Y pensar que estuve consolándolo. No puedo creerlo! No tengas miedo hijo en contarme, yo te apoyo en todo. Dímelo ahora, porque si Blaine te ha hecho algo malo, yo mismo lo saco de esta casa a golpes.

\- ¿Qué? Nooo, no es nada de lo que estás pensando. Por favor papá, no soy un niño que no sabe lo que hace o cómo defenderse. Blaine jamás me ha forzado a nada ni se ha propasado de ninguna forma, de hecho, él ha sido muy dulce siempre y cualquier cosa que hayamos hecho ha sido porque los dos hemos querido.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí papá. Te aseguro que jamás permitiría algo con lo que no esté de acuerdo y si pasara algo que no pudiera manejar, te lo diría. Todo podrá ser, pero Blaine me ha respetado siempre.

Respiró un poco aliviado - Entiendo menos a cada instante, ahora lo estás defendiendo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces?

\- No quiero hablar de eso, sí tenemos problemas, pero son cosas personales y no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, sólo cosas entre nosotros que no sé si podamos solucionar de inmediato, es todo.

Suspiró molesto y se sobó la cabeza - Ok, voy a confiar en tu juicio en todo esto y que resolverán las cosas a su modo, pero si te voy a pedir algo importante, no le grites. No tienes idea del daño que le hace eso, le afecta y mucho.

\- Ya sé, por el idiota de su padre. Y voy a tratar de controlarme y no volver a gritar. Me siento mal por haberlo hecho anoche después de como se puso. Tengo que arreglar eso con él también. Gracias por preocuparte y por todo papá. No quiero que estemos mal ni que discutamos, te amo y esto no me gusta.

\- Kurt, sabes que te amo y también es difícil todo esto para mí, pero siempre voy a estar aquí apoyándote. Nunca lo olvides. Ahora ven acá y dame un abrazo.

* * *

Días después, la situación sigue igual, aunque Blaine trata de acercarse para hablar con Kurt, éste no lo escucha y no sólo ya no lo deja dormir en su habitación, sino que ha sacado todas sus cosas y se las ha dejado en la sala. Por primera vez Blaine siente que está de arrimado en casa de los Hummel.

.

*** Mensaje de Jeff:**

Hola Blaine ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Alguna mejora?

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Jeffy! No, todo igual. Esto es tan incómodo.

*** Mensaje de Jeff:**

Entonces ¿Kurt y tú siguen distanciados? No lo puedo creer! Ha pasado una semana desde que todo ocurrió.

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Así es. No sabes como me siento. Nunca pensé que estaríamos tan mal. Lo extraño y me duele su actitud.

*** Mensaje de Jeff:**

¿Has tratado de hablar con él?

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Sí, pero no quiere escucharme. Ya no sé qué hacer.

*** Mensaje de Jeff:**

Estoy seguro de que si le cuentas lo de tu ex, va a comprender todo.

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, pero te dije, no quiere escucharme, ni siquiera el saludo me responde.

*** Mensaje de Jeff:**

Entonces deja de buscarlo, no lo saludes, no nada, sólo ignóralo y estoy seguro que se va a sorprender tanto que él te buscará.

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

No se bro, tal vez tengas razón o tal vez eso empeore las cosas. En 2 días se va a L.A. para un evento que tiene con el club Glee de su escuela.

*** Mensaje de Jeff:**

Con más razón Blainey, la primera vez que pelearon fue igual, tú andabas detrás de él queriendo solucionar las cosas y Kurt te ignoraba. Y ahora otra vez lo mismo. Las cosas no tienen por qué ser a su modo siempre.

*** Mensaje de Jeff:**

Haz lo que te digo, deja de buscarlo y esperemos que reaccione antes de que se vaya. Y si te sientes incómodo allí, puedes quedarte aquí en mi casa, sabes que eres bienvenido bro.

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Gracias Jeffy. Voy a pensar en todo. Te quiero.

:::::::::::::::::

*** Mensaje número desconocido:**

Hola Kurt! ¿Cómo te va?

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

Mmm? Hola! No sé quién eres

*** Mensaje número desconocido:**

Soy un admirador. Fue difícil conseguir tu número, pero finalmente lo logré :)

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

¿Un admirador?

*** Mensaje número desconocido:**

Así es! Desde que te vi me quedé fascinado contigo. Tienes un rostro divino, perfecto de hecho.

*** Mensaje número desconocido:**

Y no menciono lo que pienso de tu cuerpo por no ser atrevido ;)

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Kurt respondiera ya que estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había leído.

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

No escribas esas cosas. No está bien

*** Mensaje número desconocido:**

Si lo escribo es porque es cierto. Jamás digo-escribo cosas que no creo ;]

*** Mensaje número desconocido:**

Si te hago un cumplido, tu respuesta debe ser gracias. Así que… eres hermoso, me cautivaste desde el momento en que te vi y tienes un cuerpo espectacular 3

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

Gracias (#^.^#)(/)_(\\)

*** Mensaje número desconocido:**

Eres tierno :) Antes de seguir y quedar como un tonto (más todavía), eres gay, ¿verdad?

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

Sí, lo soy (._.) Supongo por las cosas que escribes que tú también.

*** Mensaje número desconocido:**

Así es, soy gay y estoy muy orgulloso de serlo. Deberías estarlo también. Nunca te avergüences de quien eres **（*********3****)**

*** Mensaje número desconocido:**

Estoy seguro de que debes recibir cientos de halagos todo el tiempo. Estarás más que acostumbrado a que todos los chicos anden locos por ti.

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

No, no es así. Nadie se fija en mí :{

*** Mensaje número desconocido:**

¿Qué? Es una broma, ¿verdad? Eres precioso, aunque bastante tímido.

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

Te hice una pregunta y no me has contestado. ¿Quién eres?

*** Mensaje número desconocido:**

Sí te contesté, te dije que soy un admirador. Y no te voy a decir mi nombre todavía.

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

No te voy a escribir más. Ni siquiera debí contestarte. Gracias por tus palabras y halagos, pero no está bien. Adiós.

*** Mensaje número desconocido:**

Kurt no, por favor. Quiero que nos conozcamos. Podemos ser amigos para empezar.

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

¿Me vas a decir tu nombre?

*** Mensaje número desconocido:**

No ahora, pero ya me conoces. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la heladería del centro comercial hoy a la 1:30?

Kurt no es la clase de persona que se cita con desconocidos, sin embargo, había algo en este chico que le gustaba, algo le hizo contestarle los mensajes y que le decía que debía ir, tal vez por todas las cosas que le escribió y que lo hicieron sentir bien y tenía curiosidad por saber quién era, por eso no lo pensó mucho y contestó.

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

Está bien, pero sólo un momento. Tengo mucho que hacer.

*** Mensaje número desconocido:**

No hay problema, sólo quiero verte y que conversemos un poco. Una última pregunta, ¿tienes novio?

Kurt pensó en Blaine y todo lo que habían vivido juntos pero sus palabras se repetían incesantes en su cabeza "somos amigos", "no estoy listo para tener un novio"

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

No, no tengo :(

*** Mensaje número desconocido:**

Perfecto! :)

* * *

\- Papá voy a salir al centro comercial.

\- Está bien. A qué hora regresas?

\- No voy a demorar, un par de horas máximo, tengo algunas cosas pendientes y debo alistar mi maleta para el viaje.

\- ¿Vas a ver a tus amigos?

\- De hecho sí, a un amigo.

\- Oh! Ok, cuídate.

\- Gracias! Nos vemos más tarde.

Blaine escuchó la conversación y moría por saber con quién se iba a ver Kurt. Se cruzaron en la sala y quedaron de frente al otro. Blaine iba a hablarle pero pensó en lo que Jeff le había aconsejado y decidió seguir su consejo esperando que funcionara, así que no le dijo nada, Kurt apartó la mirada y avanzó casi empujándolo.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la heladería esperando y nadie llegaba, pensó que tal vez le habían jugado una broma. Que alguien estuviera interesado en él, era algo demasiado bueno para ser real. Esperó por 15 minutos y se levantó entre desilusionado y molesto consigo mismo por haber creído que alguien iba a ir.

\- Kurt, no te vayas – gritaron a lo lejos – Sé que te dije 1:30 pero el tráfico estaba terrible y vengo de lejos.

Ya había escuchado esa voz antes, pero no recordaba donde. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteó a ver de quien se trataba, pero jamás espero verlo a él.

\- Sebastian! – dijo sorprendido

\- Hola precioso! Gracias por venir! Le sonrió con picardía.


	11. Capítulo 11: James

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

**"****James"**

.

De todas las personas del mundo, jamás se hubiera imaginado encontrarse con Sebastian. ¿Era acaso una broma del destino? Tenía en frente a quien había sido una de las causas de la pelea entre él y Blaine.

\- ¿Sorprendido de verme?

\- Ah! Ugh! Mucho - dijo Kurt casi en un susurro.

\- Ven, vamos a sentarnos - sugirió Sebastian.

\- ¿Por qué me escribiste? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

\- Tengo mis métodos y nunca revelo mis fuentes - rió - y ya sabes por qué te escribí. Te lo dije en los mensajes. Creo que eres precioso y me encantas a pesar de ser tímido.

Estuvieron conversando, poco a poco Kurt se iba sintiendo en confianza y se relajaba hasta que Sebastian empezaba a tocarle las manos o los hombros... Blaine decía la verdad, así era él y lo hacía casi sin darse cuenta, puesto que Kurt ya le había dicho varias veces que no lo haga y volvía a lo mismo. Después de un largo rato conversando, ya no le incomodaba, es más, le parecía normal porque Sebastian no tenía ninguna mala intención en sus toques... Otra vez Blaine tenía razón. Y como si fuera poco, este chico era bastante agradable...

\- ¿Te puedo decir algo?

\- Claro Kurt. Con confianza.

\- No creía que eras de la clase de persona que enviaba esos mensajes.

\- ¿Cómo? No entiendo

\- Me refiero a que tus mensajes eran un poco insinuantes, pero luego me ponías esas caritas y se me hacían tiernos.

\- Te confieso algo. No soy la clase de chico que usa caritas en sus mensajes, sólo un par, pero sabía que eras muy tierno y que te gustaban.

\- Entonces estabas siendo alguien que no eras.

\- No, aunque me parecen cursis, estaba sólo siendo tierno con alguien que se me inspira ternura – Kurt lo miró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse –

\- Te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Siguieron platicando de varios temas, resulta que tenían cosas en común y por momentos a Kurt le gustaba la forma en la que el chico le sonreía y las cosas que le decía.

Kurt pensaba en que todo lo que Blaine le había dicho acerca de Sebastian era cierto y se empezaba a sentir mal por haberle reclamado y no creerle cuando le había dicho la verdad. Y si esto era cierto, probablemente lo demás que le dijo esa noche también lo era y él simplemente no le había creído.

* * *

Luego de varios días de indagaciones, interrogación del personal de la casa y atar varios cabos, al fin Jame obtuvo la respuesta que estaba buscando: Cada vez que él estaba de viaje, Blaine iba a la casa a pasar el fin de semana. Hasta ahí, todo iba bien, ya le había dicho a su esposa que no tenía problema con que su hijo vaya y pase tiempo con ella, mientras no se topara con él. Pero el resto de la información lo enloqueció, Blaine no iba solo, siempre llegaba acompañado con un chico alto, delgado, piel extremadamente blanca, cabello castaño y facciones finas. – "Escuché que la señora le decía Kurt" – comentó el jardinero cuando fue interrogado. Esa era la pieza con la que completaba el rompecabezas: Blaine y Kurt pasaban con Elaine los fines de semana en su casa. El hombre lanzaba llamas con la mirada y fue a buscar a su esposa de inmediato, pero decidió calmarse y primero sacarle algo de información, necesitaba saber el paradero de su hijo y atacar el problema desde la raíz.

\- Elaine, tengo algo que preguntarte – trató de sonar tranquilo aunque por dentro ardía del coraje.

\- Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Dónde está Blaine? Me refiero si se está quedando con algún amigo o en un hotel, o ¿cómo está haciendo?

Ella no sabía si enojarse o sentirse reconfortada porque finalmente su esposo estaba interesado por su hijo después de todo ese tiempo. – "Alguien le dio la mano, vive en casa de los padres de un amigo" – su respuesta fue honesta aunque con un dejo de duda.

\- ¿Con quiénes está? ¿Los Smith, los Goldber, los Farrel o tal vez de alguno de sus amigos del coro?

\- Nadie que esté en Dalton – contestó y James hizo un gesto con la cara que a ella no le gustó.

Entre preguntas y evasivas o respuestas cortantes que terminaron en una discusión, James consiguió la información que quería y se dirigía hacia Lima hecho una verdadera fiera a buscar a su hijo. Pensaba que Blaine no podía haber caído más bajo, era un Anderson, no era posible que un Anderson tuviera amistad con alguien de Lima, esa no era gente que estuviera a su altura, no tenían el mismo nivel social ni económico, no era correcto que estuviera ahí y si alguien de su círculo se llegaba a enterar, sería un desastre, mancharía totalmente al apellido y él no estaba dispuesto a permitir eso.

Había interrogado a todos los empleados de la casa hasta que uno de los choferes finalmente le dijo que él había llevado a Blaine varias veces por lo que sabía cuál era la dirección exacta, así que sin pensarlo siquiera, le ordenó que lo llevara hasta allá. Al llegar al lugar, miraba todo con desprecio, aunque era un barrio tranquilo, las casas eran pequeñas, sencillas, se notaba según él, la falta de clase, a paso veloz se acercó y tocó el timbre imaginándose con amargura a quienes vivirían ahí. Empezó a tocar el timbre una y otra vez y a golpear la puerta con insistencia hasta que alguien le abrió.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿qué se le ofrece?

\- Blaine!

\- ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿TÚ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – lo miró enfurecido y empezó a avanzar obligando a su hijo a retroceder – ESTO ES LO ÚNICO QUE TE FALTABA HACER PARA ENLODAR NUESTRO APELLIDO!

\- Yo no he hecho nada – contestó asustado, nunca había visto a su padre así de furioso ni que lo mirara con tanta rabia.

\- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A VENIR A UN LUGAR COMO ESTE, SABES LO QUE PASARÍA SI NUESTRAS AMISTADES SE ENTERARAN? ¿EN QUÉ CARAJO ESTABAS PENSANDO?

Blaine se armó de valor para contestarle, no iba a permitir que su padre se metiera con las personas que lo habían acogido con cariño y le habían dado un lugar cálido donde quedarse todo ese tiempo.

\- Estoy con buenas personas, personas que me aceptan por quien soy y no me cuestionan ni tratan de cambiarme. Una familia buena y amorosa que me dio el apoyo que necesitaba cuando estaba en la calle.

\- SI TE FUISTE DE LA CASA FUE PORQUE TÚ QUISISTE, NO TE VENGAS A HACER EL MÁRTIR AHORA. ME TIENES HARTO, YA NO SE QUÉ HACER CONTIGO.

\- No sabes qué hacer conmigo, ¿para qué viniste entonces? Y no me vayas a decir que estabas preocupado porque si de verdad te importara, te hubieras movido a buscarme enseguida y no después de tres meses. Sólo vete y sigamos como hasta ahora.

James lo sujetó con fuerza por el brazo - ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME DE ESA FORMA? – le dio un par de bofetadas mientras Blaine trataba de soltarse desesperadamente – TÚ NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A CUESTIONARME, NI DECIRME QUE NO ME INTERESO, ME HE PARTIDO TRABAJANDO PARA DARLES TODO, PARA QUE A NINGUNO DE USTEDES LES FALTARA NADA, HAS TENIDO UNA VIDA LLENA DE COMODIDADES Y SIN EMBARGO ERES UN MAL AGRADECIDO.

\- No me importa tu dinero ni todos los lujos del mundo, es que no puedes entenderlo – dijo entre sollozos – No necesito de tu maldito dinero para ser feliz, lo único que quiero es que me dejes vivir mi vida en paz, siendo quien soy y como soy - apenas terminaba de hablar y ya sentía el sabor de la sangre en sus labios.

\- UN GAY DE MIERDA – lo aventó contra la pared.

\- SI! SOY GAY, Y ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE SERLO. TE LO HE DICHO Y NO ME CANSARÉ DE REPETIRLO, NUNCA VAS A CAMBIARME. NO SE POR QUÉ TE AFECTA TANTO, ES MI VIDA, SON MIS DECISIONES Y ¿SABES QUÉ? ESTOY FELIZ AQUÍ, LEJOS DE TUS LUJOS, TU CÍRCULO HIPÓCRITA DE SUPUESTAS AMISTADES, LEJOS DE TI!

\- A MI NO ME HABLES EN ESA FORMA NI ME GRITES – lanzaba un segundo golpe abriéndole más el labio.

\- No te conformas con todo lo que me has hecho, ahora disfrutas pegándome, porque eso es lo que haces, disfrutar con el dolor que me causas.

\- ERES UN… - levantó su brazo con furia, dispuesto a darle un tercer golpe cuando alguien se lo sujetó con fuerza – NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE OTRA MANO ENCIMA DESGRACIADO!

\- Burt – susurró en un mar de lágrimas.

\- Tranquilo Blaine, no voy a permitir que este infeliz te vuelva a hacer daño.

\- ¿Y TU QUIÉN ERES? SUÉLTAME EN ESTE MOMENTO!

\- SOY EL DUEÑO DE ESTA CASA Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE UN PATÁN DESGRACIADO VENGA A ESTAR ARMANDO ESTE ESCÁNDALO Y GOLPEANDO A UN NIÑO.

\- ES MI HIJO Y YO LO EDUCO A MI MANERA, ÉL PARECE QUE NO ENTIENDE DE OTRA FORMA – lo miró de arriba abajo – NO VOY A PERDER MI TIEMPO CON UN SUCIO MECÁNICO LLENO DE GRASA.

\- SÍ, SOY UN MECÁNICO Y AMO LO QUE HAGO, MIS MANOS Y MI ROPA PODRÁN ESTAR MANCHADAS DE GRASA, PERO MI CONCIENCIA Y MI CORAZÓN NO, PORQUE YO JAMÁS HARÍA SUFRIR A MI HIJO, NUNCA LE PONDRÍA UNA MANO ENCIMA NI LO TRATARÍA EN LA FORMA EN LA QUE TRATAS A BLAINE.

NO TENDRÉ UNA CUENTA GRANDE EN EL BANCO, NO USO ROPA FINA NI TENDRÉ UN VOCABULARIO ELEGANTE, PERO NO NECESITO NADA DE ESO PARA SABER QUE A LOS HIJOS HAY QUE CRIARLOS CON AMOR, DARLES EL APOYO QUE NECESITAN, ACEPTARLOS CON TODAS SUS VIRTUDES Y DEFECTOS, SENTIRSE ORGULLOSOS DE QUIENES SON Y APLAUDIR TODOS SUS LOGROS. Y CUANDO TROPIEZAN, ESTAR SIMPLEMENTE CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS PARA SUJETARLOS Y NO PERMITIRLES QUE CAIGAN Y SI A PESAR DE TODO EL ESFUERZO CAEN, ENTONCES AYUDARLOS A LEVANTARSE.

\- NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS ESTUPIDECES, A LOS HIJOS SE LOS TRATA SEGÚN COMO SE COMPORTAN, MI OTRO HIJO ES MI ORGULLO, PERO ESTE, ESTE NO ES MÁS QUE…

\- BASTA! NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR UNA SOLA COSA MALA SOBRE BLAINE. ÉL ES UN CHICO BUENO, NOBLE, CON UN CORAZÓN MARAVILLOSO Y MUCHAS CUALIDADES, ALGUIEN DE QUIEN CUALQUIERA PODRÍA SENTIRSE ORGULLOSO Y ES INCREÍBLE QUE SU PROPIO PADRE NO SE DE CUENTA DE ESO.

Blaine se percató de que Burt estaba muy agitado y empezó a preocuparse, sabía que tenía problemas de salud y no quería que le fuera a pasar algo por su culpa – Burt, tranquilo por favor, le va a hacer daño – dijo sujetándolo del brazo.

\- Ve por tus cosas ahora porque nos vamos de este lugar.

\- Nooo, no quiero.

\- NO TE PREGUNTÉ SI QUERÍAS, TE ESTOY DANDO UNA ORDEN, HOY REGRESAS A LA CASA.

Blaine sabía todo lo que eso significaría – por favor no, déjame quedarme aquí, en todo este tiempo hemos estado bien, sigamos así, tú sigue con tu vida de perfección y tu hijo del que estás tan orgulloso y a mi déjame aquí – pedía en forma suplicante.

\- No me hagas volver a gritar, ve por tus cosas ahora.

\- No te lo vas a llevar a ningún lado. Él se queda aquí conmigo. – Blaine miró con un dejo de ilusión a Burt.

\- Aquí, en este lugar de mala muerte que…

\- No vengas a ofenderme ni a mi hogar. No tendré lujos, pero nada les falta a mis chicos y es un hogar decente, lleno de amor y respeto. Y ya dije que Blaine se queda.

\- Es mi hijo y es menor de edad y yo tengo poder legal sobre él y si digo que viene conmigo, es lo que tiene que hacer. Y más te vale que no interfieras porque soy una persona con muchas influencias y puedo denunciarte por secuestro de un menor y te vas a quedar refundido en una cárcel por el resto de tus días – lo miró amenazante.

\- Nooo, Burt es bueno y me quiere, es el padre que hubiera querido tener. Voy a buscar mis cosas, pero no le hagas nada a él. – A James se le heló la sangre al escucharlo –

\- Blaine no.

\- Tranquilo Burt – lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas ante los ojos atónitos de su padre – Gracias por todo! – Burt lo abrazó y dijo "no tienes nada que agradecerme hijo, sabes que te quiero". James presenciaba dicha escena sin dar crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba.

Blaine fue a buscar sus cosas mientras los dos hombres se miraban con odio, al cabo de varios minutos regresó con una maleta y su guitarra.

\- No vas a llevar esta tontería, a partir de hoy olvídate de todas esas estupideces y perdederas de tiempo – le quitó la guitarra y la aventó hacia una pared haciendo que el mango se partiera con el impacto.

\- NOOO, mi guitarra nooo, Blaine corrió a cogerla y ver como estaba destrozada. – miró a James con rabia y dolor – ¿Por qué me odias?

James lo agarró del brazo y lo empezó a arrastrar para sacarlo de la casa. Burt se sentía impotente al no poder impedir que se lo llevaran.

\- No me quiero ir – dijo entre sollozos – y se sujetó de la mano de Burt.

\- No te vas y no me importa lo que tenga que afrontar – dijo firme. Blaine lo miró y dijo "No me perdonaría que le hiciera daño. Mi corazón se queda aquí con ustedes" y soltó su mano. "Dígale a Kurt que lo amo" – le dijo al oído antes de que su padre lo volviera a halar.

Burt vio con dolor y lágrimas en los ojos como Blaine guardaba sus cosas para luego subirse al auto en medio de los gritos de su padre, súplicas para que lo dejara quedarse y un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

\- No puedo creer cómo se me fue el tiempo! Le dije a mi papá que sólo serían un par de horas y van a ser las 5.

\- Cuando estás a gusto con alguien, no sientes las horas porque es como si se detuvieran sólo para poder compartir un poco más de tiempo juntos. – Kurt volvió a sonrojarse.

\- Lo he pasado bien contigo Seb, es la verdad. Gracias por invitarme y por la bonita tarde.

\- A ti por aceptar venir y darme un motivo más para sonreír.

Sebastian le pidió que volvieran a verse y Kurt aceptó, luego de eso se despidieron y él como era su costumbre, lo besó en la mejilla ante lo que se volvió a sonrojar.

Iba todo el camino de regreso pensando en lo que había sido esa experiencia y no podía quejarse, Seb, como le había pedido que lo llamara, era un buen chico y sumamente agradable, además de algo coqueto y lo había hecho sentir una mezcla de emociones que no sabía cómo explicar, pero que le gustaban.

Sin embargo, nada se comparaba a lo que Blaine le hacía sentir. Si bien Seb tenía su forma bonita de hablar y hacerlo sonrojar, Blaine no necesitaba palabras, con tan sólo una mirada lograba hacerlo sentir en las nubes y que sus mejillas se volvieras más rojas que un tomate.

Pensaba una y otra vez en las mil formas en las que iba a acercársele para pedirle que hablaran y disculparse si fuera necesario. La vez anterior Blaine había dado el primer paso para reconciliarse, esta vez sería él quien lo diera. Quería que todo se arreglara, no soportaba la idea de irse a L.A. por varios días y seguir peleados.

Tenía dudas sobre cómo había sido la relación de Blaine con su primer novio y por qué nunca habían llegado a nada, nunca se besaron ni tuvieron un momento íntimo. Al menos eso le había dicho, además, porqué su ex no pudo ser capaz de borrar las huellas del pasado que Blaine arrastraba. Claro que le encantaba haber sido él quien lo hiciera, pero no dejaba de cuestionarse e iba preparando mentalmente todas las preguntas que le haría.

Cerca de su casa empezó a pensar en una excusa por llegar tarde y no haber llamado para avisar. Cuando entró, lo primero que vio fue la guitarra rota de Blaine encima del sofá y se puso tenso al no saber lo que había pasado.

\- Papá, Blaine… ¿Hay alguien?

\- Burt salió con los ojos rojos y algunas lágrimas todavía en ellos – Kurt se asustó - Papá, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?

\- Sí hijo, tranquilo. Yo estoy bien.

\- ¿Seguro? No me mientas. ¿Por qué lloras entonces?

\- Nunca lo he hecho. Sólo no comprendo cómo pueden haber personas tan malas. Como un padre puede ser así con su propio hijo.

A Kurt se le heló la sangre al escuchar eso – Papá, dónde está Blaine?

\- Su padre se lo llevó de regreso a su casa.


	12. Capítulo 12: Encuentros Inesperados

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

**"****Encuentros Inesperados"**

**.**

Kurt no dejaba de dar vueltas en la sala, se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo podía ser posible que un padre fuera tan malo con su hijo, su propia sangre a quien debería amar más que nada en el mundo y sin embargo este hombre era lo peor que podía existir.

\- Es un desgraciado, un maldito, un infeliz. Lo odio!

\- No te expreses así Kurt!

\- Lo siento papá, pero es lo que pienso… Nunca había sentido tanto desprecio por alguien y no puedo evitarlo. ¿Qué clase de padre es?

\- Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien – decía para calmar a su hijo, aunque él mismo no lo creía.

\- ¿Bien? Nada va a estar bien. No te das cuenta, ese hombre es cruel y no tiene sentimientos, no le importa golpear a su hijo, gritarle, tratarlo como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo… Rompió su guitarra! Papá esa guitarra significaba todo para Blaine, se la regaló su abuelo cuando cumplió 7 años y desde ahí la ha conservado. Su abuelo lo apoya con su sueño de ser artista, de hecho fue él quien le enseñó a tocar, también fue el primero en su familia en saber que era gay y no porque Blaine se lo dijera, sino porque eran tan unidos que se dio cuenta y fue quien lo aconsejó siempre y lo convenció de que le debía decir a sus padres y sabes qué, lo amó y lo sigue amando sin importarle su preferencia. El desgraciado de su padre sabía lo que esa guitarra significaba para él y no le importó, de hecho, estoy seguro que por eso la rompió.

Tengo miedo papá y estoy muy preocupado por Blaine.

\- Debería ponerle una demanda por maltrato a un menor – Burt apretaba los puños con rabia.

\- Con todas las influencias que tiene, dudo mucho que sirva de algo. Además te amenazó y sé que es capaz de cumplir su amenaza y no soportaría que te ocurra algo, así que no te metas en eso. Pero si llega a tocar a Blaine otra vez, te juro que voy y no sé qué le hago, pero no me quedaré tranquilo.

\- Si le hace algo, yo mismo te llevaré y no me importan sus amenazas. Pero por ahora vamos a tratar de mantenernos tranquilos hijo y con la cabeza fría, confiemos en que su madre lo va a proteger.

\- Eso espero papá, Elaine es maravillosa y ama mucho a Blaine, pero no estoy seguro de qué tanto pueda hacer para ayudarlo. Y también está Cooper que lo apoya y lo quiere mucho y… tengo una idea! Voy a escribirle.

\- ¿Quién es Cooper?

\- El hermano de Blaine y creo que él podría ayudar. Tengo que encontrar la forma de hacer las cosas más fáciles para Blaine y avisar al Sr. Shue que no iré a L.A.

\- En lo que yo pueda ayudar, lo haré. Sabes que voy a estar pendiente de todo, pero tú te vas, necesitas distraerte, además de que amas cantar. No voy a permitir que te quedes aquí, te has preparado mucho y esos eventos que tienen son buenas oportunidades para el futuro.

\- Papá, ¿cómo crees que voy a estar tranquilo por allá sabiendo la situación de Blaine? Menos ahora que serán casi dos semanas en lugar de una. No puedo!

\- Mira hijo, estando aquí no va a hacer que las cosas cambien, te tienes que ir, Blaine quería que fueras, es más, estaba contento por ti y se sentía orgulloso de que estabas dominando tan bien tus nervios y timidez como para presentarte en esos eventos ante tantas personas.

Él quería decírtelo, pero no le hablabas ni le dabas oportunidad de que te diga nada, pero esa es la verdad, él está muy orgulloso de ti y no puedes decepcionarlo ni te decepciones a ti mismo echándote para tras después de todo lo que te has esforzado.

* * *

\- Por favor déjame ir, no quiero estar aquí – suplicaba

\- TODAVÍA QUE TE SALGO DE ESA POCILGA, ERES UN MAL AGRADECIDO Y YA CÁLLATE QUE ME TIENES CANSADO, TODO EL CAMINO DE REGRESO NO HAS HECHO MÁS QUE LLORAR Y DECIR TONTERÍAS.

\- ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre James? – preguntaba Elaine preocupada. – ¿Blaine?

\- Mamá! – corrió a abrazarla

\- Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí amor? ¿Por qué lloras así? Y… por qué tienes los labios tan hinchados y esas marcas… ¿es sangre esto? – miró con rabia a su esposo - No te atreviste a hacerlo de nuevo! No le pegaste a mi hijo otra vez…

\- Es mi hijo también y voy a corregirlo como sea necesario. Deja de sobreprotegerlo tanto, por eso es así, tú tienes la culpa de que sea como es. Ni bien llegó y corrió a tus brazos y ahí lo tienes abrazado como si fuera un bebé. No ha dejado de llorar desde que lo saqué de esa casa… Crees que los hombres, que son bien hombres, lloran… No, eso es de…

\- SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE CALLES DE UNA VEZ PORQUE NO VOY A TOLERAR QUE SIGAS DICIENDO NINGUNA DE TUS ESTUPIDECES – respiró profundo tratando de calmarse y no gritar para no alterar más a Blaine - Cómo te atreves a tratar así a tu hijo y sí, lo voy a defender y proteger hasta el último día de mi vida, contra todo y todos así eso te incluya. Tendrás que pasar sobre mí antes de que vuelvas a ponerle otra mano encima. – nunca había sentido esa furia hacia su esposo y su mirada lo demostraba.

* * *

*** Mensaje de Número Desconocido:**

Hola Cooper, soy Kurt, el mejor amigo de Blaine. No sé si él te ha hablado de mí, pero tengo que pedirte algo.

*** Mensaje de Número Desconocido:**

Sé lo mucho que quieres a tu hermano y la forma en que lo cuidas y proteges y es por eso que me decidí a escribirte. Oh! Cierto, Blaine me dio tu número para emergencias y esto lo es.

*** Mensaje de Cooper:**

Hola Kurt, sí, Blaine me ha hablado de ti. Gracias por permitirle a mi hermanito quedarse en tu casa todo este tiempo, no hay forma en que pueda pagarles a ti y a tu papá por eso.

*** Mensaje de Cooper:**

Déjame guardar tu número. En lo que te pueda ayudar, lo haré con mucho gusto. Dices que es una emergencia, ¿qué pasó?

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

Tu papá vino a mi casa y trató mal a Blaine. Se lo llevó a la fuerza a su casa y estoy muy preocupado.

*** Mensaje de Cooper:**

¿Qué le hizo? ¿Cómo que lo trató mal? Estoy harto de esto, no soporto la forma en que se comporta con él, Blainey no se merece todo ese desprecio de su parte.

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

Le gritó, le pegó y le rompió su guitarra luego se lo llevó a la fuerza. Tengo miedo de que le haga algo, por eso te escribí.

*** Mensaje de Cooper:**

¿Qué? No puede ser! Espera, te voy a llamar para que me expliques mejor.

Estuvieron hablando durante un largo rato, Kurt le contó todo lo que había pasado, incluida la amenaza hacia su padre y le explicó lo que había pensado. Cooper estaba horrorizado con todo lo que escuchaba y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que Kurt le había pedido, era una idea simple pero perfecta, ir a la casa de sus padres y quedarse un tiempo y así poder estar pendiente de Blaine y que su padre no le haga nada.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mi hermanito y por quererlo tanto. Claro que me voy a ir a instalar allá, mi padre estará más que feliz de tenerme en su casa, así que no habrá problema y ni siquiera se imaginará el objetivo de mi estancia. Quédate tranquilo Kurt que de mi cuenta corre que Blaine esté bien.

* * *

James se sorprendió de ver a Cooper con una maleta en la mano y diciéndole que se debía quedar por cuestiones de trabajo, no le importaba el por qué, estaba más que feliz de tenerlo en su casa. Mientras que Cooper se aguantaba las ganas de reclamarle todo lo que le había hecho a su hermano, pero debía ceñirse al plan.

\- ¿Y mi mamá dónde está?

Con un gran gesto de fastidio y amargura contestó – "en la habitación de tu hermano".

\- Oh! ¿Y qué hace ahí?

\- Está con él.

\- ¿Con Blaine? ¿Blaine está aquí en la casa? Eso sí que es una sorpresa! – definitivamente era un gran actor – Quiero verlo, es bueno que haya regresado, al rato bajo – se dirigió a la habitación la cual estaba cerrada con llave.

\- Mamá, Blaine, abran, soy Cooper – Elaine abrió enseguida – "hijo ¿qué haces aquí?" – dijo sorprendida – He venido a ayudar con lo de Blaine, Kurt me contó todo y estoy tan indignado y enojado. ¿Dónde está? – no se había dado cuenta de que su hermano estaba en la cama.

\- Se quedó dormido hace poco, está enfermo, estuvo con fiebre toda la noche. El doctor dijo que es por todo lo que ha pasado, su cuerpo ha reaccionado de esa forma, está con un cuadro de depresión.

\- Cuadro de depresión! ¿Tan serio es? – miraba con preocupación a su hermano.

\- El doctor dijo que debe estar en reposo, nada que lo angustie, nada de stress, lo que ocurrió ayer con tu padre lo afectó mucho, además estaba peleado con Kurt, las cosas se juntaron y su cuerpo ha reaccionado de esa forma. Cuando el doctor mencionó "depresión" me asusté, es un niño para que esté así.

\- Tranquila mamá, se va a recuperar, entre los dos lo vamos a ayudar. Trataré de mantenerlo en contacto con Kurt también, eso le hará mucho bien.

* * *

En L.A. los New Directions se preparaban para su primer evento, todos estaban nerviosos pero felices, no dejaban de hablar, intercambiaban opiniones, reían, todos menos Kurt quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre socio? – preguntó Sam – parece que estuvieras preocupado por algo. Tómalo con calma que todo va a salir muy bien, estamos preparados para esto. – Kurt asentía con la cabeza tratando de mostrarse tranquilo, pero era imposible.

Todos se dieron cuenta y miraron a Rachel y Mercedes en busca de respuestas, pero esta vez ni ellas sabían lo que le ocurría.

Justo al bajar del escenario y luego de una muy aplaudida actuación, suena el celular de Kurt.

\- Hola Cooper! Estaba angustiado, no he sabido de ti desde la primera vez que hablamos.

\- Hey Kurt! ¿Qué tal va todo? Han sido días difíciles y no quería preocuparte.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le hizo a Blaine?

\- Nada, no ha hecho nada, pero Blaine no ha estado bien. Desde que papá lo trajo ha estado en cama decaído y con fiebre, casi no come, pasa durmiendo y cuando está despierto, sólo llora.

\- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene?

\- El doctor dice que es un cuadro depresivo por todo lo que ha pasado. Recomendó mucho descanso, nada de stress ni cosas que lo pongan mal, ya te imaginarás. Necesita relajarse y estar en un ambiente que lo ayude a recuperarse y eso no lo tiene aquí, aunque como te digo, mi papá no ha hecho ni dicho nada, lo ha dejado tranquilo.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? – dijo con la voz quebrada

\- De hecho, creo que sí Kurt. Pienso que hablar contigo le hará bien y lo puede ayudar a ir mejorando.

\- Seguro, pásamelo por favor. Aunque no sé si quiera hablar conmigo. Estábamos peleados por mi culpa. Sabes? Ese día iba a hablar con él para disculparme y que solucionáramos todo.

\- Ahora está durmiendo, pero cuando despierte te vuelvo a llamar para que hablen. Tenía que decirte primero para que supieras lo que ocurría. Y estoy seguro de que querrá hablar contigo, de hecho le hará muy bien saber que quieres arreglar las cosas.

\- Gracias por avisarme, tenemos que hacer que se recupere pronto. Lo extraño mucho y sí, espero me quiera escuchar. Quiero hablar con él y decirle todo lo que siento.

\- Ok, quedamos en eso, apenas esté despierto te marco. Le va a dar mucho gusto escucharte, lo sé.

* * *

James aprovechó un momento en el que Elaine se había ido a bañar y Cooper había bajado a comer para entrar en la habitación de Blaine. Lo observó por un momento y se dio cuenta que en sus sueños sollozaba y aun dormido, se veía triste. Luego de varios minutos decidió acercarse más y pasó su mano suavemente sobre el cabello de su hijo.

_"__¿Por qué tenías que complicar las cosas?... Ese capricho u obsesión sólo te traerá problemas. La vida no es fácil para aquellos a los que las personas consideran diferentes… _

_No sabes cuánto me dolió que le dijeras a ese hombre que él era el padre que hubieras deseado tener y la forma en que se abrazaron mientras te decía que te quería y ver como tú te preocupabas por él._

_Te amo mucho Blaine, contrario a lo que crees, me preocupo por ti y lamento tener que ser tan duro contigo, pero es lo que necesitas para enderezarte… _

_Puede ser un mundo cruel y no quiero que sufras por las injusticias."_

\- No quieres que sufra por las injusticias del mundo y por eso tú lo haces sufrir, ¿no te parece irónico? Y no es ningún capricho ni obsesión, simplemente nuestro hijo es gay, no es una enfermedad, una opción o algo que pueda cambiar, sólo así es él y creo que preferiría la aceptación y amor de su padre antes que la del mundo – dijo Elaine apoyada en el marco de la puerta mientras James la miraba sorprendido pues no esperaba que regresara tan pronto.

Se acercó a su esposo y puso una mano en su hombro – él sólo suspiró y dijo "amo a mi hijo más de lo que puedas imaginar, más de lo que él pueda imaginar, pero eso no cambia las cosas" y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Cooper llamaba a Kurt todos los días para que hablara con Blaine, aunque su hermano no le contestaba, escuchaba con atención todo lo que le decía y por momentos sonreía levemente, lo cual ya era un progreso así como que empezara a comer un poco más.

\- Blaine, aunque no me digas nada, quiero que sepas una vez más lo mucho que lamento todo lo que pasó. Te creo y te entiendo. Prometo que no volveré a presionarte en nada, si quieres que sólo seamos amigos, así será hasta que estés listo para cualquier otra cosa. Te quiero, más que eso, te amo con todo mi corazón y hay algo que deseo expresarte con una canción que te voy a cantar…

_Nunca pensé que alguna vez iba a necesitar a alguien_

_tanto como te necesito_

_Tú aclaras mi día en todos los sentidos, lo haces_

_Mi vida se siente renovada_

_Y cada vez que pienso en la forma_

_en que me haces sentir por dentro_

_siento algo grandioso, la clase de sentimiento_

_que tienes cuando estás completo_

_Y todo sucedió en un momento_

_Cuando me di cuenta que el regalo más grande era mío._

_En mi vida hay muchas cosas que_

_me levantan y que me tumban_

_Y si miro alrededor del mundo_

_no creo que podría haber encontrado alguna vez_

_a alguien que hiciera que valiera la pena vivir mi vida._

_Haces que el día de lluvia parezca brillante_

_esta es la sensación más fuerte que he sentido_

_porque en mi corazón, sé que es correcto._

_Y si alguna vez me dejaras_

_no sé cómo seguiría adelante_

_haría cualquier cosa que pudiera para que de alguna manera_

_esto se mantenga fuerte._

_Tú, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado_

_definitivamente lo eres_

_quiero que te quedes para siempre conmigo, no te vayas_

_haz hecho que sea muy fácil ver que_

_eres lo mejor que me ha pasado_

.

Lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de los dos y por primera vez Blaine le contestó

\- Kurt te amo tanto

\- Yo también te amo Blaine

* * *

Era el último día de presentaciones de New Directions y uno de los más importantes ya que iban a estar en el evento varios productores y dueños de casas discográficas, así que debían aprovechar la oportunidad para impresionarlos y tal vez conseguir varios contratos por lo que todos estaban nerviosos esperando que los anunciaran.

_Y ahora con ustedes desde Lima, Ohio el coro de McKinley, New Directions…_

"Born this way", "We are young", "You can't stop the beat", "Valerie", "Make you feel my love", "I have nothing", y "Loser like me", fueron interpretadas magistralmente cautivando al público presente y haciéndolos acreedores de aplausos y una gran ovación de pie, lo cual los tenía felices y dando saltos de emoción. Sabían que habían dado lo mejor de sí.

\- Wow! A parte de hermoso y súper hot, cantas divino… Todo un sueño hecho realidad Kurt Hummel – todos voltearon al escuchar eso –

\- ¿Sebastian? Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Kurt sorprendido –

\- Mi papá es un empresario importante y fue invitado a este evento, cuando supe que tu coro iba a cantar, le pedí que me trajera porque quería verte, así de simple. – sonreía mientras observaba a Kurt de arriba abajo y sus amigos estaban atónitos ante esto –

\- Oh! Bueno, gracias por venir! Espero que te haya gustado – dijo un poco apenado –

\- Por supuesto que me gustó, todos estuvieron geniales, por cierto – dirigió la mirada al grupo – los felicito chicos, muy buen trabajo – volvió a mirar a Kurt y se le acercó poniendo la mano en su hombro – pero tú estuviste maravilloso, tienes una voz preciosa – Kurt se sonrojó y le agradeció.

¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana? Espero no tengas planes para llevarte a conocer los mejores lugares de L.A.

\- Disculpa que me meta en la conversación, pero ¿quién eres? – preguntó Rachel intrigada.

\- Es verdad! No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Sebastian Smythe, soy amigo de Blaine desde hace años y ahora también de Kurt. Estudio en Dalton y me acabo de unir a los Warblers.

Se saludaron y empezaron una pequeña plática y luego se excusó con ellos para dirigirse a Kurt nuevamente – bueno, no me has contestado, ¿pasamos juntos el fin de semana? – tratando de no ser tan obvio, agregó – pueden venir tus amigos también y salimos en grupo.

\- Te agradezco la invitación Seb y en otras circunstancias me hubiera encantado recorrer L.A., pero ahora no estoy para eso, es más, no me voy a quedar el fin de semana, hablé con el Sr. Shue que es nuestro profesor y le pedí que al comprar mi boleto fuera para regresar hoy mismo, así que en un par de horas ya debo estar en el aeropuerto, pero mis amigos sí se quedan, habla con ellos y pueden armar un plan si quieres.

Sebastian hizo una mueca – ah sí, claro… oye ¿puedo acompañarte al aeropuerto para que no estés solo?

\- Gracias de nuevo Seb pero no es necesario, el Sr. Shue me va a llevar y mis amigas Mercedes y Rachel me van a acompañar.

\- Pero igual podría…. – fue interrumpido por Puck – creo que Kurt ya te dijo que no era necesario, no tienes por qué insistirle – miró a Kurt - ¿te está incomodando? Si es así avísame.

\- Oh no, tranquilo, somos amigos y sólo está siendo amable conmigo. Todo está bien. Gracias por preocuparte! – le sonrió.

\- Ok, estaré pendiente igual porque hay algo en él que no me agrada – le clavó la mirada a Sebastian y se alejó.

\- Discúlpalo, a veces es un poco sobreprotector.

\- Tranquilo, al contrario Kurt, me da gusto que tengas amigos que se preocupen por ti.

* * *

De regreso en Lima, su papá lo esperaba en el aeropuerto. Todo el camino a casa le estuvo platicando de cómo les había ido en los eventos y que dos productores se habían acercado a él para pedirle sus datos.

\- Estoy tan feliz por ti hijo, eso es genial. Ya te imagino convertido en una gran estrella y yo le diré con orgullo a todo el que te vea "ese es mi muchacho"

\- Aww papá – hizo un puchero y lo miró con ojos de cachorrito – gracias por siempre apoyarme y te prometo que voy a hacer que estés orgulloso de mi.

\- Ya lo estoy Kurt, siempre lo he estado y sé que seguiré orgulloso de ti en todo momento – ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Debiste quedarte hasta el fin de semana para que descasaras y te divirtieras con tus amigos.

\- No papá, quiero ver a Blaine y voy a aprovechar para ir a su casa. Te tengo que contar como está la situación con él y me vas a entender. Me necesita y le prometí, nos prometimos, que siempre estaríamos el uno para el otro y es lo que voy a hacer, estar para él.

\- Si sé lo de Blaine, he estado en contacto con Elaine y ella me ha mantenido al tanto de todo. Yo te llevo y te espero ahí, aunque nadie asegura que te dejen entrar ya que su padre está en la casa y por cualquier cosa, que espero no suceda, estaré para protegerte. Nos vamos temprano en la mañana, pero ahora tienes que descansar, fue un viaje largo.

\- Ok papá, gracias una vez más.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

\- Papá vámonos, ya estoy listo.

\- Lo siento hijo, llegaron varios clientes al taller y voy a estar todo el día ocupado, pero nos podemos ir mañana. Ahora me voy a revisar esos autos porque los necesitan hoy mismo.

\- ¿Eso no puede esperar?

\- Me temo que no, son clientes muy importantes – Kurt suspiró molesto y se fue a su habitación.

La misma situación se repitió por dos días consecutivos y ya estaba desesperado. Luego de pensarlo un poco, escribió una nota para su papá:

_"__No puedo esperar hasta mañana, voy a tomar un taxi. No te preocupes, por lo general su papá no está los fines de semana en la casa, además, le voy a pedir a Cooper que me ayude a entrar, pero tengo que ver a Blaine. Por favor no te enojes. Kurt"._

* * *

Le iba dando indicaciones al taxista, pero estaba algo desorientado, las veces que había ido a casa de Blaine siempre alguien los llevaba y él no le había prestado mucha atención al camino. Llegaron a un lugar que le pareció conocido y pidió que se detuvieran para poder observar bien las calles y tratar de orientarse. De pronto vio el taxímetro y se asustó por la cantidad que marcaba y disimuladamente sacó el dinero que llevaba y lo empezó a contar. Apenas le alcanzaba para pagar hasta ese lugar. – "qué tonto fui, no creí que me saldría tan caro, pero debí imaginarlo, es el otro lado de la ciudad y ya no tengo más dinero para que me lleve más lejos_" – _pensó preocupado, así que tuvo que luego de pagar se bajó del taxi.

Empezó a caminar tratando de encontrar el camino y se percató de que estaba perdido así que llamó a Cooper para que lo fuera a buscar. Le indicó que estaba en un parque. Le dolían los pies de todo lo que había caminado, así que decidió irse a sentar a una banca mientras lo esperaba.

\- Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Nunca me imaginé encontrarte en este lugar y que todo se iba a dar tan fácil.

Kurt se puso tenso al reconocer la voz e intentó levantarse rápido, lo único que se le ocurría era correr hacia cualquier lugar, pero lo sujetaron de los hombros.

\- Me debes una y me la pienso cobrar en este momento! Si te fijas alrededor, no hay nadie a quien puedas pedirle ayuda y esta vez no están tus amiguitos para defenderte, ni tu profesor para que me puedas acusar.

Hiciste que me suspendieran por 3 semanas y eso hubiera sido perfecto sino fuera por mi padre que me castigó quitándome todos mis privilegios y me obligó a trabajar hasta que me reintegre a la escuela. Y ahora llegas a mí en bandeja de plata… Oh sí, la vida puede ser tan dulce.

Estaba totalmente aterrado y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sabía que no iba a pasar nada bueno y se arrepentía por no haber esperado a su papá.

Sentía como le presionaban con fuerza los hombros mientras lo hacían girar para quedar de frente y sólo pudo decir con la voz quebrada y temerosa "Karofsky".

.

.

* Canción:

You're The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me - Tommy Page


	13. Capítulo 13: Siempre A Tu Lado

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

**"****Siempre A Tu Lado"**

.

Kurt recordó todas las cosas que había platicado con Blaine sobre no dejarse intimidar y que debía enfrentarse a sus agresores para demostrarles que no les tenía miedo, así que se secó las lágrimas y decidió confrontar a Karofsky, sin importar que pasara, esta vez iba a pelear y defenderse con todas sus fuerzas.

\- No te tengo miedo – le gritaba decidido y con voz firme mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes. Varias personas presenciaron los gritos de parte de los dos, era una pelea dispareja ya que Kurt era de menor estatura y musculatura, sin embargo nadie se atrevió a intervenir.

Luego de varios segundos, que a Kurt le parecieron siglos, vio que alguien le quitaba de encima a Karofsky, pero no distinguió quien era, y aunque escuchaba una discusión no entendía lo que decían. Sintió que lo levantaban del piso y poco después lo metían en un auto, al cabo de unos segundos perdió el conocimiento.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y empezó a observar el lugar, no reconocía donde estaba y de pronto recordó lo sucedido en el parque y se asustó. Intentó levantarse de la cama pero todo el cuerpo le dolía. – "Hey! No te muevas" – volteó al escuchar la voz y vio a un hombre entrar a la habitación – "Tranquilo, debes permanecer en reposo, vamos, respira despacio" – le decía mientras lo ayudaba a acostarse.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó confundido.

\- En el hospital. Todo está bien ahora, trata de descansar.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Cuando llegué al parque vi que un chico estaba peleando con alguien mucho más grande y me bajé del auto indignado para ayudarlo. De pronto me di cuenta que eras tú por la descripción física que me hiciste tanto de ti como de la ropa que llevabas. Me asusté mucho al ver que ese salvaje te tiraba al piso y luego te golpeaba con furia. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para intervenir, pero no sé cuánto tiempo habrían estado peleando porque estabas casi inconsciente, así que luego de arreglar cuentas con ese chico, te traje al hospital.

\- ¿Cooper?

\- Sí, soy yo. Lamento que nos conozcamos en estas circunstancias. ¿No reconoces mi voz?

\- Sí, sí, es que estaba aturdido. Ya te reconocí, además Blaine me enseñó varias fotos de ustedes.

\- A mí igual, por un momento quise negar que fueras tú el que estaba ahí golpeado, pero recordé las fotos que mi hermanito me envió y con terror comprobé quien eras.

\- Gracias por ayudarme y por traerme al hospital. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieses llegado en ese momento.

\- ¿Quién era ese chico y por qué peleabas con él? Fue una locura!

\- Es un abusador de mi escuela, se llama Dave Karofsky y se la ha pasado haciéndome la vida imposible desde que se enteró que soy gay. No tengo idea de qué hacía por allá, tal vez vive en esa parte de la ciudad, no lo sé, pero lo enfrenté porque sentí que era lo que debía hacer, aunque por dentro tenía mucho miedo, sin embargo no me arrepiento. Blaine siempre me ha dicho que no debo dejarme intimidar y decidí hacer lo correcto.

\- Blaine! Sí, definitivamente esas son sus palabras y me alegra que tuvieras el coraje suficiente para enfrentarte a ese chico, aunque fue una locura porque definitivamente era una situación dispareja, pero me siento orgulloso de ti. – ambos se sonrieron.

\- Ya me quiero ir de aquí, no me gustan los hospitales. Además quiero ver a Blaine.

\- Afortunadamente sólo tienes unas cuantas contusiones por los golpes y claro, debe dolerte el cuerpo, pero es normal. Sin embargo el médico que te atendió dijo que estarías en observación por un par de horas más debido a que perdiste el conocimiento y tienen que estar seguros que todo está bien. Luego de que te den el alta, te llevaré a tu casa.

\- No, por favor. Mi papá no me puede ver así, le haría daño para su salud. No me puedes llevar a mi casa. Llévame con Blaine – suplicó.

\- No es buena idea llevarte con él, no creo que le haga bien ya que se preocuparía por las marcas que tienes en la cara.

\- Por favor Cooper, por favor. Pasé por todo esto por ir a verlo, desobedecí a mi papá, me quedé a medio camino botado y perdido, tuve que caminar mucho hasta que mis pies ya no resistieron, me quedé sin nada de dinero porque eso era todo lo que tenía guardado y no me imaginé que sería tan caro coger un taxi, luego pasó lo de Karofsky. Me duele todo el cuerpo, cuando respiro siento que algo se me rompe por dentro y es horrible. Al llegar seguramente mi papá me va a castigar. Por lo menos ayúdame a que todo esto valga la pena.

\- Pasaste por mucho sólo para ver a mi hermano – dijo pensativo.

\- Sí y no me importa, lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario.

\- ¿Por qué arriesgarte y exponerte así? Yo sé que lo quieres, pero…

\- No sólo lo quiero Cooper, lo amo y quiero verlo, necesito verlo y abrazarlo. Decirle que todo va a estar bien, que debe estar tranquilo, que sepa que lo apoyo en todo, que estoy con él y que se va a recuperar. Tiene que salir de esa depresión y como tú dijiste días atrás, yo puedo ayudarlo.

\- Está bien, pero déjame hacer una llamada, tengo que checar algo primero.

\- Gracias Cooper! De veras eres tan genial como Blaine siempre dice. Nunca voy a terminar de agradecerte. – sus ojos brillaban con ilusión.

Cooper salió de la habitación al ver que entraba el médico para hacerle una revisión a Kurt, ahí aprovechó para llamar a su mamá y preguntarle si su padre estaba ahí o si saldría a alguna parte.

Esperó a que el médico saliera para preguntarle sobre el estado de Kurt y luego entró a la habitación – Mi papá se fue hace unos minutos, un viaje de último momento y regresa el martes, así que no habrá ningún problema. Te llevaré a ver a Blaine.

* * *

\- Kurt, cariño, luces terrible, Cooper me contó lo que te pasó, pero no imaginé que tu cara tuviera tantos moretones – dijo Elaine preocupada mientras lo abrazaba – Ven, voy a ponerte hielo y una crema.

\- Gracias Elaine, estoy bien, lo que quiero es ver a Blaine.

\- Oh no! Se moriría de la angustia al verte así. Primero tenemos que hacer que te desinflames un poco y tratar de que no se noten tanto las marcas, te voy a ayudar con eso. Tranquilo que sí lo vas a ver, ahora está durmiendo, así que tenemos tiempo.

\- Muchas gracias, usted siempre es tan buena conmigo.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme Kurt, sabes que te quiero mucho. Ahora vamos para que te acuestes un rato mientras te pongo el hielo. Necesitas descansar, Blaine no se va a despertar enseguida, esa pastilla lo hace dormir por horas.

\- ¿Horas? Pero luego no voy a alcanzar a verlo porque será tarde y debo volver… ay no… no puedo ir a mi casa… mi papá…. ¿ahora qué hago? – se sobaba la cabeza preocupado.

\- Ya hablé con Burt, le dije que estabas aquí y que te ibas a quedar el fin de semana. No le gustó la idea y de hecho, sonaba muy molesto, pero logré convencerlo.

\- Oh! Esto es…. wow… yo…. Gracias! Gracias! No sabe lo que significa esto para mí, no podré terminar de agradecerle todo lo que hace. – la abrazó.

* * *

\- Hola Burt! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Carole! Qué gusto verte! Estoy algo contrariado, este hijo mío que hace cada cosa que luego no sé ni cómo reaccionar… Es un buen chico, no me puedo quejar, pero a veces se le meten ideas en la cabeza y…

Carole lo interrumpió – bueno, es adolescente, así son todos, Finn es igual. Sólo nos queda acordarnos que a su edad también cometimos locuras y deseábamos que nuestros padres nos comprendieran.

\- Eso es verdad! En cada lío que nos metíamos – rió acordándose de sus épocas de adolescente – Bueno, ¿qué te trae por el taller? ¿Le pasó algo a tu auto?

\- Oh no! Es sólo que como es sábado y nuestros hijos están en L.A. pensé, si es que no te incomoda o lo tomas como atrevimiento, que podríamos ir a comer juntos.

\- Kurt ya regresó, por asuntos personales, pero igual no va a pasar en casa el fin de semana – suspiró algo enojado y luego miró a Carole – me encantaría comer contigo, siempre es un placer pasar tiempo a tu lado.

Le sonrió coquetamente – gracias Burt, a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, eres una persona muy agradable.

* * *

\- KURT! KURT! NO ME DEJES! KURT! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? – se escuchaban los gritos desesperados por toda la casa.

\- ¿Blaine? – Kurt se despertó asustado al escucharlo y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de ignorar el dolor del cuerpo para ir a buscarlo.

\- Blaine, aquí estoy! – se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y se acercó despacio para despertarlo – Blaine, Blaine, despierta, aquí estoy a tu lado – siguió llamándolo y acariciando su rostro – Blaine escúchame, soy Kurt estoy aquí.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver con claridad. De pronto escuchó esa voz que le aceleraba el corazón – Blaine, estoy aquí contigo, mírame – sintió unas manos alrededor de su rostro y como le limpiaban las lágrimas con cuidado.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿De verdad eres tú? NO, NOOO, ESTO ES UN SUEÑO, NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ, MI PAPÁ NO LO PERMITIRÍA. ME QUIERO IR DE AQUÍ, QUIERO REGRESAR CON KURT.

\- Soy yo, y sí estoy aquí – lo besó – le tomó unos segundos a Blaine asimilar que no era un sueño y empezó a corresponder el beso.

Elaine y Cooper entraron corriendo a la habitación para encontrarse con esta tierna escena y decidieron no interrumpirlos, sólo se quedaron mirándolos. Cooper abrazó a su mamá. Por lo general era muy difícil tranquilizar a Blaine luego de que tenía una pesadilla.

\- Kurt, ¿cómo? No entiendo… - dijo confundido.

\- Vine por ti. Necesitaba verte, quería estar contigo y hacerte saber que no estás solo, siempre te voy a apoyar y aunque todo esto que está pasando ahora es muy difícil, lo vamos a superar juntos. No puedes seguir deprimido, eso te hace tanto daño, prométeme que vas a poner de tu parte para ir superándolo, sé que no es fácil, pero estoy aquí y no te dejaré caer.

\- Y nos tienes a nosotros hermanito – ambos voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron a Cooper junto con Elaine abrazados – Así es hijo, nos tienes a los dos que te amamos y te vamos a seguir apoyando en todo incondicionalmente, pero como dice Kurt, debes poner de tu parte también – dijo Elaine con un gesto tierno.

Blaine se abrazó a Kurt con todas sus fuerzas – gracias por venir – lo miró a los ojos y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla – gracias mamá, gracias Cooper, los amo mucho – ellos se acercaron y lo abrazaron.

Al cabo de unos minutos salieron de la habitación dejando a Blaine solo con Kurt, quien se acostó a su lado y lo tomó de la mano pasando el resto del día y parte de la tarde platicando sobre todo lo ocurrido en el tiempo que habían estado separados, hasta que Elaine subió con la comida.

\- ¿Cómo están mis niños hermosos? – dijo en tono maternal mientras les entregaba los platos.

\- Bien mamá. Hemos estado platicando y ya arreglamos todos nuestros problemas. Todo está bien ahora, ¿verdad? – miró a Kurt.

\- Sí, ya todo está aclarado entre nosotros y las cosas marchan bien. Ahora sólo tenemos que ponerle ganas para sacar toda esta situación adelante, pero lo haremos juntos – ambos se sonrieron.

\- Me alegra tanto saberlo. Ambos merecen ser muy felices.

Y ahora te vas a comer todo, porque tienes días que apenas pruebas algo y has bajado mucho de peso ya – se dirigió a Blaine.

\- No se preocupe que yo me encargo de que coma todo, así se demore 2 horas en hacerlo, pero va a dejar esos platos limpios.

\- Es que no me pasa – lo miró y le puso sus ojos de cachorrito.

\- Eso es porque no has estado comiendo, entonces tu cuerpo empieza a rechazar la comida, pero lo vas a hacer despacio, irás comiendo poco a poco, con las pausas que sean necesarias, pero te vas a acabar todo.

Pasó más de una hora, pero al final terminó de comer – Bien, ves que si pudiste, necesitas alimentarte, es verdad lo que dice tu mamá, has bajado bastante de peso y te vas a enfermar. Recuerda que me lo prometiste, vas a poner todo de tu parte.

* * *

\- Me sorprende cuanto bien le hace Kurt a mi hermano. Realmente no me lo hubiera imaginado, pero me da tanto gusto que se hayan conocido y que las cosas se dieran de la forma en las que se han dado.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente – dijo Elaine – Me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas en todas esas veces que compartimos los tres. Cuando están juntos simplemente se olvidan de todo y nada más importa. Me sorprende la forma en la que se preocupan y se cuidan el uno al otro. La verdad es que no había visto a mi hijo tan feliz como lo es cuando está con Kurt, los ojos le brillan, sonríe todo el tiempo, se siente libre de ser quien es y de demostrar lo que siente.

\- No me ha tocado compartir con ellos de esa forma, pero sí he sentido la emoción de Blainey cuando me cuenta las cosas que hacen juntos y he visto como se le ilumina el rostro cuando habla de Kurt. Mi hermanito está enamorado definitivamente.

\- Lo está y el amor de ellos es tan puro y real, diferente al del novio que tuvo antes, eso era una ilusión nada más y menos mal porque no era para él.

\- Ni lo menciones, a ese chico no lo soportaba, mi hermano pasó por muchos corajes y desilusiones por su culpa. No veía el momento en que se separaran.

\- Yo igual. En cambio con Kurt todo lo que hacen es simplemente hermoso y perfecto, desde dormir abrazados, hasta demostrarse su amor en público ya sea recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro del otro, tomándose de la mano, abrazándose o hasta dándose pequeños besos, sin importarles que los vean y los juzguen.

\- Como cualquier pareja mamá. Y así debería ser siempre, lamentablemente la sociedad está cegada, porque desde pequeños se nos enseña equivocadamente que el amor es algo que se da entre un hombre y una mujer y que eso es lo correcto. Yo por mi profesión, conocí a varias personas gays, incluso a unas parejas y pensaba bien, cada quien su vida y sus decisiones y trataba de respetar aunque se me hacía algo incómodo, pero desde que Blaine me contó sobre sus preferencias, y debo confesar que al comienzo fue sorpresivo y pensé que no sería fácil, abrí mi mente y mi corazón para tratar de entenderlo y apoyarlo y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, ahora que está con Kurt puedo ver que el amor se da entre dos personas y punto, no distingue géneros sólo sucede y somos nosotros los que hacemos esas diferencias.

\- Eso es cierto amor, es la sociedad la que juzga injustamente, por eso sentí miedo cuando Blaine me lo confesó, porque sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles para él. Aunque hoy en día hay un poco más de aceptación que años atrás, aún siguen existiendo muchos prejuicios. – Elaine suspiró -

Recuerdo el día que me dijo que necesitaba contarme algo y empezó a hablar, su carita de confusión y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, como si sintiera vergüenza de decirme lo que había descubierto. Lo abracé fuerte y le dije que lo amaba incondicionalmente y que debía sentirse orgulloso de quien era, que jamás se avergonzara de sí mismo porque no estaba haciendo nada malo ni era incorrecto lo que sentía y que él valía mucho. Siempre fue un chico inteligente, seguro, con una gran personalidad y no quería que eso cambiara.

\- Afortunadamente eso no pasó mamá, él creció fuerte y con confianza en sí mismo. Hiciste un gran trabajo enseñándole que no debía sentirse mal y sólo ser él en todo momento. Es talentoso y como mencionaste, tiene una gran personalidad y ya ves, eso lo convirtió en el chico más popular de su escuela, es el capitán de los Warblers, ha creado varios clubs en Dalton, siempre está involucrado en actividades relacionadas al arte y en causas justas. Sabe exactamente lo que quiere de la vida y para su futuro y nunca ha dejado de trabajar duro por eso. La verdad es que admiro mucho a mi hermanito. Yo a su edad no tenía la determinación que él tiene. Lamentablemente mi papá trata de frenarlo todo el tiempo, pero Blaine sigue y no se detiene y por eso justamente es que ha tenido tantos problemas con él.

\- Sabes hijo, eso es algo que no entiendo. James le recrimina que le guste la música y que quiera dedicarse a ello, dice que es una pérdida de tiempo, que eso de estar en el medio es lo peor y un largo etcétera, sin embargo a ti te apoya y está feliz con tu carrera de actor y modelo. Y es exactamente lo mismo, porque estás en ese medio artístico al que tanto juzga y por el que le hace tantos problemas a tu hermano.

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo mamá, y se lo he preguntado en varias ocasiones, pero me da respuestas sin sentido, empieza a hablar sobre otras cosas y termina enfocándose en el tema de las preferencias sexuales de mi hermano. Y le trato de hacer entender que no tiene nada que ver una cosa con otra, pero empieza nuevamente a darme respuestas esquivas. Sólo espero que un día abra los ojos para que se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo y rectifique antes que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

\- Cooper, ven un momento.

\- Ya voy mamá. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mira hacia el jardín y dime lo que ves – dijo emocionada.

\- Es Blaine – miró a su mamá y sonrió – No puedo creerlo, no se había levantado de esa cama desde que papá lo trajo a la fuerza y ahora está en el jardín caminando de la mano con Kurt.

\- ¿Qué hacen chicos? – preguntó Elaine con una sonrisa.

\- Salimos a caminar un poco para respirar aire puro y observar el cielo – contestó Kurt – Blaine necesita caminar, estirar los músculos, eso de estar en cama todo el tiempo no le hace bien.

\- Mira mamá la luna se ve tan hermosa y todas esas estrellas como brillan – decía emocionado – amo observar las estrellas.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – "me alegra que salieras a observarlas amor" – dijo con la voz entrecortada y lo abrazó. Luego abrazó a Kurt, quien se quejó – "lo lamento, olvidé que estás adolorido y aun así estás aquí caminando con Blaine. Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mi hijo" – "No tiene nada que agradecerme, lo hago de corazón" contestó Kurt.

Cooper los abrazó por detrás a los dos – "el cielo se ve hermoso hoy, vale la pena aguantar un poco de frío para poder observarlo" – ambos le sonrieron – "Sí, está tan hermoso" – contestó Blaine.

Permanecieron en el jardín por poco más de una hora platicando.

\- Vamos a cenar hijos, luego de eso te voy a alistar algo de ropa Kurt para que te puedas cambiar y una de las habitaciones.

\- Gracias Elaine! Pero… este… yo preferiría quedarme con Blaine si no le importa.

\- Sí mamá, tu sabes que Kurt se queda conmigo cuando está aquí.

\- Bueno, pensé que como está adolorido, estaría más cómodo en una cama para él solo, pero no hay problema amor, se queda contigo. Y Kurt, sabes que no me importa – le acarició la mejilla.

* * *

Kurt trataba de no quejarse mientras se acostaba, pero era casi imposible, finalmente logró acomodarse.

\- Voy a matar a ese desgraciado de Karofsky por haberte hecho esto – decía Blaine con rabia.

\- Noo, tu no vas a hacer nada de eso. Yo ya me enfrenté a él y es suficiente, de cierto modo siento que ya no le tengo miedo como antes. Pero no quiero más peleas, la violencia no resuelve nada, así que aquí quedan las cosas.

\- Pero Kurt…

\- Nada Blaine, no quiero que te metas en problemas ni peleas innecesarias, prométeme que no lo vas a hacer. Te agradezco que me quieras defender, pero si en realidad quieres hacer algo importante por mí, abrázame, es todo lo que necesito. Te he extrañado demasiado. Sólo hazlo con cuidado.

\- Ok Kurt, pero sigo muy enojado con ese mastodonte. – lo abrazó despacio – ¿Así está bien? No quiero lastimarte.

\- Sí, está perfecto. Amo sentirme entre tus brazos – lo miró con ternura – y ahora acércate más que te voy a quitar lo enojado – "¿Cómo?" preguntó Blaine intrigado – Así – contestó Kurt con picardía y empezó a besarlo.

Esa noche ambos durmieron tranquilos y felices como no lo habían hecho en días.

Con los rayos del sol en la cara, Blaine empezó a despertar mientras llegaban a su mente recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Abrió los ojos enseguida para cerciorarse que no había sido un sueño y vio a Kurt dormido entre sus brazos. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente los moretones que tenía en la cara y sentía una mezcla entre rabia y tristeza al verlo así. Quería ir a buscar en ese momento a quien lo golpeó y hacerle lo mismo, pero le había prometido a Kurt que no lo haría, además pensó que era verdad lo que habían hablado, la violencia no se puede resolver con más violencia. Se acomodó despacio y empezó a besarlo por todo el rostro, dando algunos besos en sus labios también, pero regresando a la cara, asegurándose de no dejar una sola marca sin besar, hasta que Kurt se despertó.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Sigue durmiendo.

\- Está bien, sabes que me encanta despertar así – sonrió – no te detengas, me gusta sentir la calidez de tus labios – Blaine lo siguió besando.

:::::::::::::::::

Pasaron todo el domingo los cuatro juntos compartiendo momentos agradables, comieron, conversaron, vieron películas, rieron, esas risas eran lo más hermoso que había escuchado Elaine, ya que su hijo no lo había hecho en días.

Era sorprendente como Blaine había reaccionado ante la presencia del chico que estaba sentado a su lado, Cooper no dejaba de pensar en cómo su hermano había padecido un cuadro depresivo todos esos días y de pronto era como si Kurt mágicamente se hubiera llevado todo ese dolor y tristeza.

Por primera vez tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar lo que su mamá le había platicado el día anterior, cuando Blaine y Kurt estaban juntos eran realmente felices, el mundo no existía, se abrazaban, besaban, no dejaban de decirse cuanto que se querían. Ellos se hacían mucho bien el uno al otro y él estaba dispuesto a defenderlos y apoyarlos más que nunca.

Luego de almorzar, Blaine le dijo a Kurt que quería hablar con él y subieron a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta, lo tomó de la mano y lo miró fijamente, a Kurt le encantaba esa forma tan especial y única que tenía Blaine de mirarlo – Gracias! Gracias por haber venido, por arriesgarte a tener problemas con mi padre, por todo lo que pasaste para llegar aquí, por cuidarme, por este fin de semana hermoso que me regalaste y que aún no termina. Gracias por perdonar mis tonterías e inseguridades, por comprenderme, por aceptar mis límites y respetarlos, por hacerme tan feliz y sobre todo por amarme.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que todo lo hago porque te amo. Tú y mi papá, claro, son lo más importante para mí. Soy inmensamente feliz contigo como no lo había sido antes. Siempre soñé con encontrar a alguien que no tuviera miedo de abrazarme o de caminar tomados de la mano en público y pensé que hasta no llegar a la universidad por lo menos, eso no iba a pasar porque en Lima hay muchos prejuicios y jamás he conocido a nadie más que haya salido del closet, al menos nunca lo ha hecho saber seguramente por temor.

Mi papá me decía que algún día encontraría a ese alguien que tuviera el valor suficiente para aceptarse a sí mismo y con quien iba a poder compartir todas esas cosas que anhelaba pero no sabía cuándo pasaría y de verdad quería que pasara y de pronto llegaste a mi vida y cambiaste todo. Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que me tomaste de la mano en el parque a pesar de que habían muchas personas a nuestro alrededor y seguro estaban mirándonos y no te importó. Nunca te incomoda ser cariñoso conmigo en público y amo eso con todo mi corazón.

\- Kurt te amo, jamás me voy a avergonzar ni sentir mal de demostrarte lo que siento por ti, ya sea que estemos solos o rodeados de miles de personas.

Kurt hizo un puchero y luego puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiverde y lo atrajo hacia él hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos y el cuello de Blaine.

Permanecieron así por varios minutos sin decir nada, las palabras en ese momento no eran necesarias.


	14. Capítulo 14: Confesiones

**CAPÍTULO 14:**

**"****Confesiones"**

.

\- Kurt, no quiero que tengamos secretos, creo que es mejor si nos decimos todo, ya sé que tú lo haces y espero que así sea siempre. Me refiero a mí. Confío lo suficiente en ti como para contarte todo lo que me ha pasado y que hasta ahora me ha frenado de alguna manera.

Kurt levantó la cabeza y se separó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para poder mirar a Blaine a los ojos, pero sin quitar los brazos de su cuello – "eso significaría mucho para mí, ya sé que es tonto, pero hay detalles que quisiera saber porque me intrigan ya que no quiero arruinar las cosas contigo" –

\- No es para nada tonto, al contrario, eso demuestra lo mucho que te importo y como te preocupas por lo que tenemos – suspiró – Y estoy listo para contártelo. Ven, vamos a sentarnos a la cama.

\- ¿Por qué estás nervioso? yo no te voy a juzgar por nada de lo que me cuentes, lo sabes – lo tomó de la mano – y si no quieres hablar de eso, entonces no lo hagas, no te voy a presionar para que me digas y si prefieres nunca hacerlo, estará bien, respeto tu decisión. Te lo dije hace unos días cuando hablamos por teléfono.

\- No, no. Sí quiero contarte, es sólo que nunca le he dicho a nadie, así como lo de mi primer beso. Eres la única persona que sabe de eso y ahora serás la única persona que sepa esto también. Así de grande y total es la confianza que te tengo – respiró profundo – Después del desastre de ese beso y como me trató, me alejé de él, como ya sabes, luego decidí que no quería saber nada de chicos por un tiempo y así estuve. Soñaba al igual que tú, con alguien que me hiciera feliz, que juntos fuéramos descubriendo el amor con todo lo que implica, alguien que me tomara de la mano y me sonriera y todas esas cosas.

Luego conocí a este chico, era un alumno nuevo en Dalton, me gustó desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero él no daba ninguna muestra de ser gay, así que no me hice muchas ilusiones hasta que un día noté que siempre me estaba mirando y poco después empezó a coquetearme y al final yo lo hacía con él también, así estuvimos alrededor de un mes, luego empezamos a salir hasta que me pidió que fuera su novio. A partir de que acepté, varias cosas cambiaron. Amm, no sé cómo contarte lo demás sin que te sientas incómodo, aunque creo que ya lo estás.

\- Tranquilo, sólo dime. Confieso que feliz no estoy, pero eso es parte de tu pasado, cosas que ocurrieron antes de que nos conociéramos y lo acepto. Te lo dije antes, quiero entender todo lo que te ha ocurrido para no cometer los mismos errores y no echar a perder lo nuestro. Ahora respira y sígueme contando. ¿Qué pasó después, qué fue lo que cambió?

\- Le dije que no quería besos y lo entendió, no me pidió ninguna explicación ni se opuso, lo cual me alegró, aunque sí creí que era raro porque ¿quién no quiere besar a su pareja? Así que un día le pregunté por qué no le molestaba que no nos besáramos y sólo me dijo que respetaba mi decisión, que seguramente tenía mis razones. Pensé que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero él lo aceptaba y así estábamos bien.

A veces presionaba sus labios contra los míos rápidamente, cosa de un segundo y luego me sonreía. No me molestaba que hiciera eso porque al final nunca trató de besarme de otra forma y pensaba que al menos le debía eso.

Cuando cumplimos 1 mes de ser novios empezó a tocarme, me gustaba al comienzo porque sus toques eran suaves, hacía cosas como poner sus manos en mi cadera o me acariciaba la rodilla. No era algo realmente tan atrevido, así que se lo permitía. De vez en cuando yo hacía lo mismo.

Un día mi mamá me dijo que lo trajera a la casa porque quería conocerlo, ni a ella ni a Cooper les agradó y nunca se llevaron bien.

¿Sabes qué me pareció raro? cuando venía, casi siempre estábamos en la sala y mi mamá nunca me dejó estar a solas con él, siempre estaba presente o daba las vueltas, por eso cuando te traje por primera vez y te dejó quedarte conmigo en mi habitación fue un shock para mí. Claro que no te dije nada, pero sí me impactó mucho. Tal vez sus instintos maternos actuaron antes y lo hacen ahora, porque siempre me decía que él no le agradaba, que no era el chico correcto para mí, que me alejara de él… en cambio a ti te adoró desde el momento en que te conoció y no hace más que hablar maravillas de ti. Ya ves que te trata con tanto cariño.

\- Bueno, es que tengo mis encantos – dijo con una pequeña risita.

\- Sí, definitivamente los tienes. Es imposible no quererte – le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico al que adoraba para seguirle contando.

Kurt escuchaba atónito todo lo que Blaine le contaba, por momentos suspiraba o decía palabras como "¿por qué?", "es un idiota", "no es posible". Al cabo de un rato Blaine preguntó – "¿Puedo?" – indicando que quería recostarse en sus piernas y éste asintió. Se acomodó en la cama y puso su cabeza en las piernas de Kurt y él empezó a sobarle el cabello.

\- Las cosas eran tan raras – continuó – cuando estábamos en público se comportaba como si fuéramos amigos, a veces menos que eso, pero cuando estábamos solos, buscaba a toda forma meterse en mis pantalones, lo cual me molestaba y por eso empezamos a pelear. Algunas veces me amenazó con terminar la relación si no cedía y yo de idiota lo dejaba que me tocara, pero apenas pasaban unos segundos y hacía que me quitara las manos de encima porque me sentía muy incómodo. Decía que yo era su novio y que mi obligación era complacer sus necesidades, entonces peleábamos nuevamente pues yo no quería hacer nada con él ni creía que era una obligación intimar con tu pareja.

Un día estaba llorando porque habíamos discutido, siempre que teníamos alguna pelea era por eso, y mi mamá me vio, se acercó para saber qué me pasaba y por alguna razón empecé a hacerle preguntas sobre sexo, nunca había hablado con nadie al respecto porque Cooper ya no vivía con nosotros y obviamente con mi papá era imposible. Realmente, más que los detalles, lo que quería era hablar del momento en el que debes dar ese paso con tu pareja, en mi corazón sentía que debía esperar a la persona correcta, pero con todo lo que había pasado con él y las cosas que me decía, me sentía confundido. Moría de vergüenza al preguntarle a mi mamá, pero ella fue tan cariñosa y comprensiva que hablar del tema resultó más fácil de lo que pensaba. Me dijo que yo estaba en lo correcto, que era importante esperar a la persona adecuada, que debía ser un acto de amor donde dos personas se entregan no sólo físicamente la una a la otra, sino que deben hacerlo también espiritualmente.

Recuerdo que le comenté eso a él en alguna ocasión y se burló de mí, dijo que era lógico que mi mamá me hubiera dicho eso, porque eran los pensamientos de personas de su época, pero que ahora todo era diferente y que yo sólo debía dejarme llevar y hacer lo que él me indicara porque tenía la experiencia suficiente y me podía enseñar muchas cosas.

Blaine siguió relatando todo lo que había ocurrido y por momentos Kurt se enfurecía, pero no con Blaine sino con ese chico por ser un patán e idiota que sólo pensaba en sí mismo – Para resumirte, esa situación continuó todo el tiempo, ahora me pregunto cómo aguanté tanto, pero en esa época él me gustaba y lo quería y no deseaba que termináramos. Ya mi primer beso había sido un desastre, no era posible que mi primer noviazgo también lo fuera, pero al final me cansé. El día que cumplimos tres meses me volvió a decir que debía complacerlo o sino terminábamos en ese momento, como me negué, trató de tener relaciones conmigo a la fuerza – Kurt lo miraba asustado y con la boca abierta – afortunadamente soy fuerte y pude quitármelo de encima enseguida y luego di por terminada nuestra relación. Él me insultó y me dijo que yo era el peor novio que podía existir, que me iba a quedar solo y un montón de cosas más.

Mis amigos trataban de animarme porque a pesar de todo, yo estaba muy triste por las cosas que habían pasado. Un día nos fuimos al karaoke y ahí estaba él con un chico besándose, eso me dolió, pero me ayudó a darme cuenta la clase de persona que era. Luego de eso me lo topé en varias ocasiones y siempre estaba con alguien diferente ligando. Ya con el tiempo dejó de dolerme, pero si me sentía incómodo, hasta que se volvió totalmente indiferente.

Por mucho tiempo me pregunté si en verdad yo era una mala pareja, si me quedaría solo, si hacía las cosas incorrectas y empecé a pensar que tal vez nunca iba a estar listo para volver a ser novio de nadie porque los chicos por lo general sólo quieren tener relaciones y ya. No que el sexo no me interesara, pero quería algo más, en verdad deseaba tener un noviazgo donde viviera momentos especiales junto a esa persona, por muy cursi que suene, pero soy muy romántico y quería eso para mí – suspiró.

A Kurt le rodaban lágrimas por el rostro – eres un chico excelente que merece ser amado con toda el alma y que le den lo mejor. Mereces una relación hermosa en donde seas feliz y los dos vayan al mismo ritmo.

\- Como lo que tú y yo tenemos – afirmó con una sonrisa – porque todo lo que he vivido contigo ha sido lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida – tú has sabido comprenderme y apoyarme. Poco a poco has ido borrando las huellas de mi pasado, alejando mis temores y sanando mis heridas – A Kurt se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – de pronto escuchó que Blaine empezó a cantar…

_Del ayer,_

_Quería todo y me quedé con nada_

_Sólo viviendo de momentos_

_Era mi mundo tan vacío_

_Tan inútil, tan pequeño sin amor_

_Sin un amor que pide cuentas, pero tú_

_Que para amarme, no pediste nada_

_Me hiciste acuerdo de que existo_

_Cuando tomaste entre tus manos_

_Diez de temores, veinte horas, mil errores_

_Tú eres mi refugio, tú_

_Para esconderme yo_

_No borré, aquel pasado no borré_

_Ese recuerdo que hace daño_

_Aunque las marcas siguen firmes _

_No se borran_

_Ya no vuelven, no me ahorcan_

_Tú eres mi guarida, tú_

_Para refugiarme yo_

_Tú me vas sanando_

_Tu amor me va curando_

_Tú me vas sanando_

_Mis lágrimas secando_

_Lo que sólo tú conoces_

_Lo que sólo tú entiendes_

_El pasado que me duele_

_Tú me vas sanando_

_Un montón de penas_

_Un millón de heridas_

_Un pasado que me duele_

_Tú me vas sanando_

_._

Se levantó de sus piernas y lo empezó a besar muy despacio y tiernamente, beso que fue correspondido y que por momentos tenía el sabor de las lágrimas que ninguno de los dos podía contener. – Es irónico que al comienzo eras tú el que dudaba entregarse a una relación y yo trataba de conquistarte y al final soy al que le cuesta mucho todo esto, pero como te acabo de cantar, tú me vas sanando.

\- Blaine, te amo con todo el alma y voy a ir a tu ritmo siempre, jamás te voy a presionar a nada, recuerda cuando te lo dije y lo sostengo, voy a construir para ti nuevos y hermosos recuerdos. – continuó besándolo.

\- Lo sé Kurt, porque yo te amo igual. Cerró los ojos y empezó a profundizar el beso.

Se fueron acomodando en la cama hasta estar los dos acostados y el resto de la tarde pasó entre besos de toda clase y esas caricias delicadas que a ellos tanto les gustaban.

Llegada la noche, Elaine tocó la puerta y les dijo que bajaran a comer porque luego debían llevar a Kurt a su casa.

\- Precioso, tienes los labios hinchados y muy rojos – río Blaine con picardía.

\- Mmm, será porque un hermoso chico de ojos de ensueño se ha pasado toda la tarde besándomelos – le devolvió la sonrisa – Tú también tienes los labios hinchados y rojos – le guiñó el ojo.

\- Oh! Bueno, seguramente porque un ángel no ha dejado de besármelos – juntó su frente con la de Kurt – ¿Cómo vamos a bajar así?

\- No tengo idea, me muero de pena con tu mamá y con Cooper. Se van a dar cuenta.

\- No hemos hecho nada malo, además no creo que digan nada. Pero mejor esperemos un momento y luego bajamos a cenar. Aunque si por mi fuera, no me despegaría de ti ni un segundo.

::::::::::::

Ya en el comedor…

\- Hasta que se dejan ver – dijo Cooper – subieron después del almuerzo y a penas bajan para la cena. – Elaine le hizo un gesto con la cara.

\- ¿Descansaron algo chicos?

\- Ay mamá, qué pregunta les haces, es obvio que no descansaron. Blaine ya mismo manda sin labios a Kurt a su casa – ambos se pusieron más rojos que un tomate – "Cooper!" dijo Elaine tratando de aguantar la risa al ver que los dos no sabían dónde esconderse de la pena.

Luego de cenar le dijo a Kurt que iba a cambiarse de ropa, pues tenía un evento al cual había sido invitado, y de ahí lo llevaría a su casa. Éste se despidió de Elaine y ella le agradeció por todo.

Kurt esperaba en el jardín mientras contemplaba el cielo despejado. Blaine se acercó a él, lo abrazó por la cintura y le entregó tres rosas: una roja, una blanca y una amarilla.

\- ¿Y esto? Digo, son hermosas, pero ¿por qué me das tres rosas? – preguntó con un hermoso brillo en los ojos.

Puso su barbilla en el hombro de Kurt y lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo - Verás, muchos no saben que las rosas simbolizan el corazón de una persona y los colores también tienen un significado, la roja representa el amor, la amarilla la alegría y la blanca la pureza. Cuando le regalas rosas a alguien significa que esa persona es importante para ti.

\- Oh! – contestó sorprendido y observó las rosas.

Al darte estas tres rosas es un símbolo de que te entrego mi corazón con todo el amor que hay en él para ti, la felicidad que quiero darte y lo feliz que soy contigo y lo puro y honesto de nuestro amor.

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – eso es tan hermoso Blaine, te amo, te amo, te amo, más de lo que puedas imaginar – giró su cabeza hacia un lado y le dio un beso suave.

\- Mi ángel, yo te amo más de lo que imaginé que se pudiera amar a alguien y quiero preguntarte algo importante – lo besó en el cuello y fue subiendo lentamente hasta atraerlo más y terminar en sus labios, luego de suspirar lo miró a los ojos – ¿quieres ser mi novio?

\- Yo… sí… claro que quiero… pero, ¿estás seguro? Luego de lo que me contaste… este…

\- Contarte todo fue lo que necesitaba para terminar de liberarme y estar listo para amarte plenamente y sin condición. Entonces, Kurt Hummel, responde mi pregunta sin dudas, así como yo te pregunté con toda seguridad… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

\- Sí, sí, sí, quiero ser tu novio más que nada en el mundo. – Se dio la vuelta y se aventó a los brazos de Blaine y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y él lo levantó un poco, haciendo que sus pies se despegaran del suelo y giraron juntos.

\- ¿A qué se debe la escena tipo Disney? – preguntó Cooper.

\- Dijo que sí Coop! Kurt me dijo que sí! Ahora es oficial, ya somos novios – sus ojos brillaban impresionantemente y su sonrisa era tan grande que casi no le cabía en el rostro.

\- MAMÁ, MAMÁ! – Elaine salió corriendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa amor? – preguntó asustada – Kurt me dijo que sí! Kurt me dijo que sí mamá. Ya somos novios.

\- Eso es maravilloso! Felicitaciones a los dos – Elaine no dejaba de sonreír al ver a su hijo tan feliz

\- Felicidades hermanito, pero ¿no crees que deberías bajar a tu novio ya? – Se dio cuenta que aún lo tenía cargado y Kurt estaba completamente rojo abrazado a él.

\- Blaine se sonrojó – oh sí, no me di cuenta – soltó a Kurt y ambos se fundieron en el más hermoso de los besos olvidándose que no estaban solos en ese momento.

Elaine y Cooper se acercaron a abrazarlos. Finalmente se despidieron y el mayor de los Anderson se fue llevando al novio de su hermano a su casa.

.

* Canción:

Tú me vas sanando (Jorge Luis del Hierro)


	15. Capítulo15: Celebrando

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

** "****Celebrando" **

.

\- No puedo creer que estén cumpliendo 2 meses ya – dijo Jeff emocionado.

\- Parece que fue ayer cuando nos contaron – continuó Nick.

\- A nosotros también se nos pasaron muy rápido – dijo Blaine abrazando a su novio – Y han sido dos meses muy felices – comentó Kurt con una gran sonrisa.

**.**

**° FLASHBACK °**

\- Blaine! Blaine! Te buscan. Apresúrate.

\- ¿Quién me busca aquí Jeff?

\- Mmm, no te puedo decir, sólo que está en las escaleras esperándote.

\- Ok, voy enseguida.

Blaine no tenía idea de quién podía haber ido a buscarlo a la Academia, pero la mirada traviesa de Jeff, de algún modo le indicaba que le iba a gustar la sorpresa. Empezó a bajar las escaleras y de pronto sonrió ampliamente y su rostro se iluminó al ver a aquel chico que lo miraba con esos ojos del color del cielo, los cuales brillaban impresionantemente mientras escondía algo en sus manos que las sostenía detrás de su espalda.

\- Kurt, qué hermosa sorpresa! Digo, me encanta verte, pero ¿qué te hizo venir hasta Dalton?

\- Feliz primer mes Blaine! Ya sé que estuvimos hablando como por tres horas en la mañana y que quedamos que saldríamos en la tarde para festejar, pero quería hacer esto – llevó sus brazos hacia delante mostrando un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, amarillas y blancas – Esto es para ti – no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente.

\- Oh Kurt! Es hermoso! Me encanta! Gracias!

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre las rosas cuando me pediste ser tu novio? Bueno, con este ramo te quiero expresar que te he dado todo mi corazón por completo, lleno del amor total y honesto que siento por ti y que este primer mes ha estado lleno de una inmensa felicidad.

\- Kurt, wow no sé qué decir. De verdad me sorprendes, el que vinieras hasta acá y estés demostrándome lo que sientes delante de todos… Simplemente es el mejor regalo que podías darme. Te amo.

\- También te amo, más de lo que te imaginas. Estoy tan feliz de tener al mejor novio del mundo.

Blaine bajó el último escalón para estar más cerca de Kurt, tomó el ramo y luego juntó sus frentes – Eso es imposible – dijo suspirando – porque soy yo quien tiene al mejor novio del mundo – se besaron sin importarles que hubieran otras personas mirándolos.

**° FIN DEL FLASHBACK °**

.

Blaine contempló con todo el amor del mundo a ese chico que estaba sentado a su lado con quien estaba tomado de la mano, se acercó más y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla haciendo que volteara a verlo. – "Te amo tanto, tanto. Feliz segundo mes" – Kurt le sonrió y lo besó en los labios y luego respondió – "Te amo más todavía. Feliz segundo mes".

Wes llegó con varias bebidas – "vamos a brindar chicos" – estuvieron platicando y riendo amenamente hasta que Rachel sugirió que era mejor no beber tanto – "Sí que eres aguafiestas" – increpó Santana – "además estas bebidas no tienen alcohol Berry, somos menores de edad" – "Exacto! Traigan otra ronda" – pidió Thad – "Yo quiero ir a bailar" – dijo Kurt. Blaine se levantó y extendió su brazo ofreciéndole la mano para ir juntos a la pista. Sam, Britney, Jeff y Nick hicieron lo mismo. Todos se divertían en la celebración de sus amigos.

.

* * *

\- Son las 4 de la mañana, nunca había llegado tan tarde a mi casa Blaine, si mi papá se da cuenta, se va a enojar.

\- No se va a dar cuenta, abre despacio la puerta, además, estábamos festejando, ya no somos unos niños para regresar antes de la media noche.

\- No entra la llave – se reía – estoy algo mareado. Creo que Puck le puso algo a las bebidas.

\- Eso creo Kurt, porque también estoy mareado y eso que tomamos unos pocos vasos. No te diste cuenta de los que bebieron bastante, como Wes por ejemplo, estaban tirados en el piso – se rió.

\- Shh, vamos – entraron con cuidado y caminaron a oscuras tratando de no hacer ruido mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Kurt. De pronto Blaine lo sujetó del brazo haciéndolo detenerse - ¿Qué pas… - lo empezó a besar y avanzaron hasta toparse con una pared en donde se arrimaron mientras los besos se volvían más profundos – Blaine detente o no respondo – los besos seguían subiendo de tono – Eso es lo que quiero – respondió haciendo que Kurt empezara a reírse – Mmm Blainee…

Se encendió la luz y un Burt cruzado de brazos y con expresión de enojo apareció. Los dos se asustaron y automáticamente dejaron de besarse. – Uno, ¿por qué llegan a esta hora? Dos, ¿qué se supone que están haciendo? Tres, ¿por qué se dirigen a tu habitación, Kurt?

Ambos trataban de contener la risa – Uno, estuvimos festejando con nuestros amigos papá, Blaine y yo cumplimos dos meses de ser novios. Dos, nos besábamos porque nos amamos. Tres, íbamos a seguir festejando.

\- Shh Kurt, no digas eso delate de tu papá, qué va a pensar – soltó la risa que estaba conteniendo – lo siento Burt – trataba de apretar los labios.

\- ¿Bebieron? ¿Acaso están borrachos? – el hombre estaba en verdad enojado – Esto es el colmo! No tenían por qué beber para festejar – les reprochó – Son menores de edad, ¿qué les pasa?

\- Estuvimos tomando cocteles de frutas, pero en algún momento Puck les puso algo a las bebidas papá. No fue nuestra culpa.

Los observó y por alguna razón recordó lo que Carole siempre le decía: "son adolescentes, debemos acordarnos que a su edad también cometimos locuras y deseábamos que nuestros padres nos comprendieran". Respiró varias veces pensando en lo que les iba a decir, pero Blaine habló – lo siento mucho Burt, ya me voy – ¿Crees que te voy a dejar salir de mi casa con un grado de alcohol en tu cuerpo? – volvió a respirar profundamente – váyanse a dormir en este momento, mañana hablaremos con calma.

Kurt tomó de la mano a su novio y se lo llevó a su habitación. Una vez que cerró la puerta lo miró y le dijo "no pensé que nos íbamos a librar de esto tan fácilmente" – Blaine le respondió "yo igual, creí que Burt nos daría todo un sermón, sobre todo por lo que le dijiste de que veníamos a tu habitación para seguir festejando"

Kurt sonrió con picardía – "bueno, creo que ese poco de alcohol que bebí sacó mi lado atrevido" – Blaine rió – "mmm, me gusta ese lado tuyo, ¿dónde quedó el Kurt tímido?" – "tú me enseñaste a que no debo ser tímido" – contestó – "mejor sigamos en lo que estábamos antes de ser interrumpidos" – le guiñó el ojo y lo agarró de los filos de la chaqueta para atraerlo hacia él – "qué bueno que decidiste escucharme" – dijo Blaine mirándolo con picardía y empezaron a besarse.

Al día siguiente Burt los esperó pacientemente hasta que se despertaron…

\- Desayunen que después de eso tenemos mucho de qué hablar – su tono era muy serio – los espero en la sala.

\- Creo que al final no nos libramos del sermón, dijo Kurt al oído de Blaine.

Comieron lo más despacio que pudieron tratando de retrasar el momento lo más posible.

\- No puedo creer que te hayas convertido en tan mala influencia Blaine.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué me dice eso Burt? – se puso pálido.

\- Mi hijo nunca había llegado a esa hora y menos en ese estado. Ahora ustedes son novios y fíjate cómo lo trajiste a la casa. Creí que eras diferente. Estoy decepcionado de ti, de hecho, estoy decepcionado de los dos.

\- Papá, deja de decir esas cosas. Él es lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo sabes. Anoche te dije que Puck puso algo en las bebidas y eso no es culpa de Blaine. Estábamos con nuestros amigos divirtiéndonos así que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora, además ya no soy un niño para tener que llegar a la media noche.

\- No, ya no eres un niño, pero aún hay reglas que debes obedecer mientras vivas bajo este techo.

Empezó con el sermón hasta que se quedó en silencio por varios segundos. Ninguno de los decía nada. Los observó y se dio cuenta que se sentían incómodos y la cara de fastidio que su hijo tenía, mientras Blaine parecía preocupado. Luego se percató de que estaban tomados de la mano y pensó que esa era una forma de apoyarse el uno al otro en esa situación, se sobó la cabeza, respiró profundo y se repitió en la mente "son adolescentes, desean que sus padres los comprendan". Acomodó la mesita central y se sentó frente a ellos extendiendo sus brazos hacia delante para que cada uno le diera una mano, dejó de lado el tono serio y empezó a conversar con ellos como un amigo que los aconsejaba dándose cuenta del cambio de actitud de los dos, aunque Blaine seguía mirando al piso hasta que le dijo que lamentaba haberlo llamado mala influencia porque no era cierto, que él era un buen muchacho y estaba feliz de que su hijo lo hubiera conocido y le sonrió con cariño, logrando que Blaine se sintiera mejor.

La plática pasó del alcohol a las relaciones de pareja y lo importancia de amarse y respetarse y poco a poco fue tocando el tema de la sexualidad, desde la importancia de estar preparados mental y emocionalmente, el cuidarse debidamente hasta que debía ser un acto de amor y por amor, en donde dos personas deben entregarse el alma – ambos se miraron y de algún modo sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando, se habían acordado de lo que Elaine le había dicho a Blaine.

\- Papá, los dos somos vírgenes y todavía no estamos listos para llevar nuestra relación a ese nivel. Apenas tenemos dos meses de ser novios, tal vez para otras personas sea más rápido, pero nosotros hemos decidido tomarlo con calma y no apresurar nada – Burt abrió los ojos bien grandes y pasó la saliva con dificultad al escuchar la sinceridad con la que le hablaba su hijo, sin embargo agradecía que le tuviera la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo.

Blaine continuó - cuando nos sintamos listos para dar ese paso, estamos seguros de que será una gran experiencia y agradecemos todo lo que nos dijo. Si algo tenemos muy claro es la importancia de haber encontrado a la persona correcta para compartir ese momento que no sólo es físico y cuando eso pase, le aseguro que no tendremos sexo, haremos el amor, que es muy diferente. – Burt los miró fijamente – "me alegra que lo vean de esa forma chicos, porque así cuando lo vivan, será una experiencia inolvidable" – los dos se miraron y se sonrieron tiernamente y luego regresaron su mirada hacia Burt quien sólo suspiró y dio por terminada la plática, proponiéndoles salir los tres para celebrar esos dos meses de noviazgo, a lo que aceptaron contentos.

.

* * *

\- ¿Te tienes que ir? – preguntó Kurt haciendo un puchero.

\- Sí amor, lamentablemente tengo que hacerlo. No he regresado a casa desde ayer que salí, pero te prometo que apenas llegue te mando mensajes.

\- Amo tus mensajes, pero no es lo mismo.

\- Y yo amo lo tierno que te ves cuando haces esos pucheros.

\- Blaine no hagas eso!

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo Kurt?

\- Esa forma de mirarme. Es que a veces me miras de una forma tan especial que me haces sentir una corriente en todo el cuerpo y ahora me estás mirando así.

\- Sólo te miro con todo el amor que siento por ti.

\- Entonces no te vayas.

\- Lo siento, de verdad me tengo que ir.

\- Entonces bésame hasta que nos quedemos sin aliento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Mi ángel precioso, mi mamá te invita a pasar mañana aquí desde el desayuno.

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

Oh! Eso es genial. Claro que iré.

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Dice que quiere celebrar con nosotros también por nuestros dos meses.

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

Tan linda siempre. Será genial celebrar con ella :)

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

¿Y tu papá?

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Regresa el martes por la noche, así que todo perfecto. Te puedes quedar a dormir ya que no tienes clases el lunes.

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

Tú si tienes clases :(

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Le pido permiso a mi mamá para no ir, no se va a oponer.

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Descansa y ten hermosos sueños. Mañana nos vemos.

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

¿Ya te vas a dormir? :(

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

No, pero mi mamá quiere que le ayude a con unas cosas y no sé cuánto me voy a demorar.

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

Oh! Entiendo. Que acaben rápido. Sueña conmigo. Te amo.

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

Gracias! Tú también sueña conmigo. Te amo.

.

* * *

\- Cada que te veo estás más grande y hermoso.

\- Ay, gracias Elaine – dijo Kurt sonrojado.

\- Blaine se está terminando de cambiar, ya baja. Vamos a la mesa a esperarlo. Ah, no creas que me había olvidado, felicidades por los dos meses – lo abrazó con cariño.

\- Muchas gracias! La verdad es que se han pasado rápido.

\- Ni que lo digas, parece ayer cuando mi hijo me llamaba a gritos y salí corriendo al jardín y ahí me dijo que habías aceptado ser su novio.

\- Hemos vivido tantas cosas muy lindas y especiales en esta casa y todo gracias a usted que nos ha apoyado siempre.

\- Te lo dije desde que te conocí, eres un chico encantador, de buen corazón, es imposible no quererte y eres lo mejor que le pudo pasar a mi hijo.

Blaine sonrió al ver a Kurt y corrió hacia él – "Amor buenos días! Qué alegría que ya llegaras" – lo abrazó fuerte por detrás, cruzando los brazos por su cuello y apretándolo contra su pecho para luego darle un beso.

\- Oh! Buenos días mi amor. Qué rico empezar el día con ese abrazo – El corazón de Blaine latió fuerte, era la primera vez que Kurt le decía de esa forma – lo abrazó con más fuerza y le besó varias veces la mejilla.

\- Ya suéltalo y ven a sentarte que tendrás todo el día para abrazarlo.

\- Mamá – dijo apenado y se sentó junto a Kurt.

Les contó todo lo que tenía planeado para ese día y ellos estaban más que emocionados al escuchar todo lo que harían.

.

* * *

Estaban esperando para recoger los pases para el paseo en helicóptero que Elaine había conseguido, tenían parados más de una hora y ya les dolían los pies. De pronto quedaron dos asientos vacíos, ella se sentó en uno y Blaine corrió al otro. Kurt frunció el ceño – yo también quería sentarme – Blaine lo haló de la mano y lo hizo sentarse en sus piernas para abrazarlo por la cintura. Él se apoyó en el pecho de su novio. Empezaron a conversar mientras esperaban, los dos reían de las ocurrencias del otro.

Elaine los observaba con ternura hasta que escuchó a la mujer que estaba a su lado refiriéndose a ellos con desprecio, trató de aguantarse porque tenía ganas de darle con el bolso hasta que se callara. Por más que quiso no prestar atención a lo que decía, fue imposible y llegó la gota que derramó el vaso – si yo fuera madre de alguno de esos dos, ya le habría dado una paliza y lo tendría encerrado. Es el colmo que permitan estas cosas, debería existir una ley que les prohíba a esos homosexuales hacer esa clase de espectáculos desagradables que sólo atentan contra la moral.

Kurt se percató que algo pasaba – Blaine, tu mamá está discutiendo con esa señora –

Movió la cabeza hacia un lado para poder mirarla – así parece, ¿qué pasará? –

La mujer se levantó y agitaba los brazos en señal de enojo. Elaine hizo lo mismo. – "Mamá, ¿qué sucede?" – ambas mujeres voltearon y vieron a los dos chicos enfrente de ellas – "¿Mamá?" – dijo la señora con ese mismo desprecio – "ahora entiendo, debería sentirse avergonzada" – ellos miraban sin entender – "avergonzada debería estar usted por estar llena de prejuicios, yo me siento más que orgullosa de mis chicos. Me da lástima pensar en personas como usted que nunca tuvieron a alguien que les enseñara a amar" – la mujer se fue histérica hablando entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso mamá? ¿Por qué esa mujer dijo que deberías avergonzarte?

\- No hagas caso hijo, en el mundo hay tantas personas ignorantes.

\- ¿Ella nos estaba juzgando, verdad? – preguntó Kurt mirando al piso – por eso usted dijo que no se avergonzaba y que estaba orgullosa de nosotros.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – Blaine la miraba confundido.

\- Tranquilos hijos, mejor olvidemos todo esto. No voy a permitir nunca que nadie los dañe. Ustedes son muy valiosos. – pudo notar el malestar en sus rostros – vengan acá – los abrazó al mismo tiempo – No vamos a dejar que alguien que no vale la pena nos arruine el día, ¿verdad?

Blaine respiró pesadamente un par de veces – no mamá, nadie va a dañarme ni arruinar mi día – la apretó fuerte contra él.

\- No es justo – dijo Kurt con la voz quebrada – no hacíamos nada malo, yo estaba sentado en las piernas de Blaine, pero sólo estábamos conversando, ¿por qué tienen que juzgarnos? – ella lo abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Kurt, escúchame nadie puede dañarnos si no lo permitimos – dijo Blaine tomándole la mano – sabemos que no es fácil, pero debemos estar orgullosos de quienes somos y cerrar nuestros corazones a todas esas críticas de personas ignorantes. Repítelo en tu cabeza hasta que se grabe en tu alma, nadie puede dañarnos si no lo permitimos.

"Sra. Anderson, pase por favor" – se escuchó desde la ventanilla.

Debo ir a ver los pases para el paseo en helicóptero, ¿aún quieren hacerlo o prefieren que nos vayamos?

\- Vamos a hacerlo! – dijo Kurt – Blaine le sonrió – sí mamá, vamos a hacerlo.

Recorrieron muchos lugares maravillosos. Estaban tan emocionados en ese paseo en helicóptero que se olvidaron de lo que había sucedido antes.

El día transcurrió entre varias sorpresas que ella había planeado y las cosas que surgían de improvisto.

\- Esto es genial! Ayer celebramos con tu papá y hoy con mi mamá – dijo contento.

\- Sí, estoy feliz Blaine, aunque lo que hicimos ayer con mi papá no se compara a lo que hemos estado haciendo con tu mamá, mi papá no tiene tanto dinero – hizo una pequeña mueca.

\- Hey! ¿De qué hablas Kurt? Todo lo que vivimos ayer con tu papá fue maravilloso, él se esforzó al máximo para darnos una hermosa celebración y que fuéramos felices, y todo fue perfecto, sobretodo porque compartimos juntos cada momento. No quiero volverte a escuchar decir algo así.

\- Es sólo que nuestros estilos de vida son tan distintos y ni que hablar de la posición económica de nuestras familias, a veces me siento algo abrumado.

\- A mí esas cosas no me importan Kurt, soy una persona sencilla al igual que mi mamá y mi hermano. No entiendo por qué te sientes así con nosotros ¿o es cuando vas a casa o en qué momento? – frunció el ceño – Lo que te abruma es simple dinero y cosas materiales… Sabes que cambiaría todo sin siquiera pensarlo por una vida más feliz y sin tener problemas con mi padre.

\- Lo lamento, no debí decir nada – miró hacia un lado esquivando los ojos de Blaine.

\- No, no lamentes decirme lo que piensas, prometimos ser honestos y contarnos todo. Lo que me duele es que te sientas así porque nunca imaginé que eso te importara. Para mí sólo somos tú y yo con el amor que nos tenemos y el apoyo de las personas que nos quieren. Ahora soy yo el que se siente mal porque ya no sé si los regalos que te doy te gustan o te molestan, si los comparas tal vez a cuando te hago algún detalle a mano, o tal vez cuando te invito a algún lugar te incomoda.

\- Claro que no, me gustan tus regalos y mucho, y ni qué hablar de esos detalles a mano, en verdad los amo porque le dedicas tiempo y esfuerzo para hacerlos. Y he disfrutado de cada lugar al que hemos ido juntos. No creo que haya nada de malo en desear tener un poco más de dinero como para invitarte a lugares tan bonitos como a los que tú me invitas, es todo. Amo lo que tenemos Blaine y jamás lo cambiaría.

No quise hacerte sentir incómodo, ni que pasen ideas locas por tu cabeza, te amo con todo mi corazón y es lo único que importa. ¿Me perdonas?

\- Te amo con mi vida entera y no tengo nada que perdonarte Kurt. No quiero que te sientas así nunca más. Tú, yo y el gran amor que nos tenemos, eso debe ser lo único relevante.

\- "Lo es y lo será siempre, lo prometo" – cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y lo atrajo hacia él – "te amo mucho, mucho, mucho" – hizo un puchero y puso ojos de cachorrito.

\- Eres tan hermoso – dijo con ternura Blaine al ver los gestos que hacía – te amo con locura – sonrió y empezó a besar sus labios suavemente.

\- No quiero interrumpirlos, pero ya debemos volver a casa, se hace tarde. Ustedes pueden dormir hasta la hora que quieran, pero yo mañana tengo que salir muy temprano a una reunión – dijo Elaine.

\- Oh sí, está bien mamá, no hay problema.

.

* * *

Blaine estaba en la cama esperando a que Kurt se terminara de cambiar y hacer toda su rutina antes de dormir…

\- Ángel mío, no necesitas todo eso, ya eres hermoso, ven a mis brazos que hace frío y quiero calentarme con el calor de tu cuerpo.

\- Ya estoy listo – se acostó entre los brazos de Blaine y lo envolvió con los suyos. Una vez que estuvieron fuertemente abrazados lo miró a los ojos – te amo mucho mi amor.

\- Blaine sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial – es la segunda vez que me dices "mi amor", me encanta que lo hagas, siento algo muy especial por dentro cuando lo dices.

\- Eso eres, mi amor, lo empezó a besar. Sabes? A mí me gusta cuando me dices "ángel".

\- Eres el ángel que llegó a salvarme – continuó con los besos hasta que se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente estaban solos en la casa. Elaine ya se había ido cuando despertaron.

Se acomodaron en el sofá con las piernas extendidas, Kurt apoyado en el espaldar abrazando a Blaine quien estaba apoyado en su pecho, se habían tapado con el cobertor pues era una mañana fría y empezaron a ver una película.

Cada cierto tiempo Blaine giraba la cabeza hacia atrás para besar a Kurt y luego seguían viendo la película. Luego de que pasara una escena subida de tono, Kurt empezó a acariciar a su novio y besarlo en el cuello a lo que él respondió de la misma forma, los besos y las caricias subían de intensidad hasta que Blaine le pidió que se detuvieran.

\- ¿Qué pasa Blaine? – preguntó con temor.

\- Es que mi mamá puede llegar en cualquier momento y me moriría de vergüenza si nos encontrara en esa situación.

\- Oh no, ni lo digas, yo no podría ni mirarla a la cara después. ¿Y si subimos a tu habitación? – sonreía con picardía – quiero continuar lo que estábamos haciendo.

\- Kurt, me sorprendes cada día más. Esa escena te dejó "prendido".

\- Tú me prendes Blaine Anderson – puso las manos alrededor de su rostro y lo atrajo hacia él volviéndose a besar, cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la sala pero no se dieron cuenta.


	16. Capítulo 16: Celos

**CAPÍTULO 16:**

**"****Celos"**

.

\- Ustedes no desaprovechan ningún momento – dijo Cooper con picardía.

Los dos se asustaron al escuchar la voz y se soltaron.

\- Coop! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Blaine con incomodidad.

\- Pasé a recoger unos papeles que se me quedaron la última vez que vine y me encuentro con todo un espectáculo.

\- Sólo era un beso – dijo Kurt apenado y dando las gracias a Blaine en su mente por haberlos detenido antes, sino hubiera sido una situación muy penosa y estaba seguro que Cooper no se los dejaría olvidar nunca.

\- No los voy a interrumpir, nada más voy por mis papeles, ustedes sigan con su sesión de besos, pero cuidado eh, que un beso lleva a otro beso más apasionado y eso lleva a las caricias y antes de darse cuenta estarán practicando todo el Kama Sutra – soltó una carcajada.

\- Cooper! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras éste se alejaba.

.

* * *

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer mi amor? Tenemos todo el día para estar juntos.

\- Primero, olvidarme de la cara burlona de mi hermano. Segundo, me gustaría llevarte a un lugar. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

\- ¿A quién? – hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Qué pasa amor?

\- Mmm, es que creí que íbamos a pasar solos este día, es todo.

\- Sí, claro que sí. Sólo será un momento, lo prometo y de ahí nos vamos a hacer lo que tú quieras – Blaine le sonrió y sujetó su mano.

\- Está bien, pero ¿a quién vamos a ver?

\- A mis abuelos, ellos viven en las afueras de Westerville, aunque por lo general pasan viajando, anoche mientras te bañabas, recibí una llamada de ellos y me contaron que estaban aquí y se iban a quedar sólo por dos días. Así que quería ir a saludarlos y de paso que te conocieran.

\- Ah! Eso es genial! Claro que iremos, me has hablado tanto de ellos y son todas cosas maravillosas. Por supuesto que quiero conocerlos y podemos estar todo el tiempo que sea necesario, estoy seguro que me sentiré muy a gusto.

\- Gracias! – le besó la mano – por eso te amo.

.

* * *

\- Abuelos, soy Blaine – decía mientras tocaba la puerta.

\- ¿Seguro que están?

\- Sí, porque ahí están los autos. Quién sabe por qué lado de la casa andarán. Abuelos!

La puerta se abrió y salió una señora de edad pero bien conservada, tenía los mismos ojos de Blaine.

\- Abuelita! – la abrazó con fuerza – Qué feliz estoy de verte!

\- Blainey, mi niño amado, no sabes la alegría que siento cada vez que vienes – lo llenó de besos – ¿Y este jovencito que te acompaña?

\- Él es Kurt abuelita, es mi mejor amigo, mi novio y mi todo.

\- Mucho gusto señora Anderson, soy Kurt Hummel – dijo nervioso mientras le extendía la mano para saludarla.

\- Kurt, es un placer conocerte, pero dejemos de lado los formalismos – dijo con una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó – Eres un joven muy atractivo y si mi niño está contigo, estoy segura que debes ser alguien muy especial. Me alegra que te trajera.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo algo sorprendido pues no esperaba ese recibimiento.

\- Pasen, estás en tu casa Kurt – le sobó el hombro – ya llamo a tu abuelo, se está bañando – le dijo a Blaine.

\- Qué linda casa tienen tus abuelos – dijo mientras admiraba el lugar.

\- Sí, muy linda y acogedora. Aunque es grande, no es tan pretenciosa como la de mis papás. A decir verdad, me gusta más esta.

\- Ya le dije a tu abuelo que estás aquí mi niño, se emocionó mucho. Pero vengan, vamos a sentarnos – empezaron a platicar muy amenamente.

\- ¿Van en la misma escuela?

\- No, Sra. Anderson. Yo vivo en Lima y estudio en la preparatoria abierta McKinley.

\- No me digas Sra. Anderson por favor, mi nombre es Eleonor. Así que vives en Lima, y ¿cómo se conocieron?

Entre los dos empezaron a contarle la historia y unas cuantas anécdotas. De pronto se escuchó en la sala una voz alegre…

\- Blaine, mi niño, mi corazón de guerrero! –

Los tres voltearon al escucharlo. Kurt regresó su mirada hacia Blaine, su rostro se estaba iluminando en una forma que muy pocas veces había visto.

\- Abuelito – saltó del sofá rápido y se aventó a los brazos del hombre mayor quien lo abrazaba con todo el amor del mundo mientras no dejaba de decirle cosas hermosas. Kurt sonreía con ternura ante la escena, le conmovía ver lo feliz que se sentía Blaine y lo amado que era por sus abuelos.

\- Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien que es muy importante para mí – lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia donde estaba Kurt quien se puso de pie enseguida – él es mi mejor amigo, mi apoyo, mi cómplice, mi vida, mi amor y mi mundo, mi novio Kurt – Éste se quedó impactado ante tal presentación, pero se sintió inmensamente feliz de significar tanto para él. De pronto recordó la hermosa y estrecha relación de Blaine con su abuelo y su felicidad creció al estar frente a una de las personas que más lo amaba y apoyaba. Claro, a su abuela la adoraba también, pero con él tenía una conexión especial.

\- Kurt, él es una de las personas más importantes y sagradas en mi vida, mi abuelito Devon – lucía tan feliz y radiante que el castaño quería guardar esa imagen de su novio para siempre en su mente.

\- Así que tú eres el famoso Kurt! Es un gusto finalmente conocerte hijo, mi niño me ha platicado mucho sobre ti. Es un verdadero placer conocer a quien hace tan feliz y llena de amor los días de mi Blainey.

Sí, definitivamente entre Blaine y su abuelo había una conexión grande, especial, mágica…

\- Mucho gusto Sr. Anderson! La verdad el placer es mío, Blaine también me ha platicado mucho sobre usted y me alegra tanto poder conocerlo.

\- Devon, hijo, dime Devon, lo de señor déjalo para las personas mayores – dijo riendo alegremente y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Kurt se sentía de maravilla, no sólo por ver tan dichoso a su novio, sino también porque sus abuelos eran las personas más geniales y buenas que había conocido, a más de Elaine, y lo amaban como Blaine se merecía: total e incondicionalmente. Además, a él lo trataban como si fuera parte de la familia y en todo momento estuvo a gusto con ellos.

El día transcurrió entre pláticas, risas, canciones en las que Devon tocaba la guitarra y Blaine el piano mientras todos cantaban.

\- Seguramente tienen que ir a algún lugar o quieren pasar un tiempo a solas y nosotros aquí deteniéndolos – dijo la señora con algo de pena.

\- Oh no, claro que no. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que compartir este día con ustedes? – dijo Kurt con una amplia sonrisa, ¿verdad mi amor? – se dirigió a Blaine y luego se tapó la cara al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – ay, perdón, qué pena con ustedes –

\- Tranquilo hijo – Devon le sonrió con cariño – no tienes por qué sentirte mal con nosotros, al contrario, nos da tanto gusto que trates con ese amor a nuestro niño.

Blaine lo miró tiernamente para luego susurrarle un "gracias" seguido de un "te amo".

::::::::::::

A petición de los chicos ordenaron pizza y comieron en el patio trasero disfrutando de la agradable brisa y el incienso que Eleonor puso mientras las pláticas y las risas no se detenían.

Como Blaine tenía ropa en casa de sus abuelos para cuando llegaba de improviso y se quedaba ahí, le presto algo a Kurt para que se cambiara y fueran a nadar a la piscina. Al bajar se sorprendió de ver a los señores ya en la piscina listos para un partido con una pelota inflable, simplemente no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando.

Blaine bajó y al darse cuenta de que Kurt estaba atónito contemplando dicha escena, decidió agarrarlo por la cintura y cargarlo para luego aventarse con él a la piscina ante la risa de sus abuelos.

La tarde estaba llegando a su final y desde donde estaban ubicados se podía apreciar la puesta de sol. Blaine se recostó en uno de los camastros que habían y tomó a Kurt de la mano atrayéndolo hacia él, separó las piernas y abrió los brazos y éste entendió enseguida, así que se acomodó y recostó su cuerpo sobre el de su novio quien lo abrazó por la cintura mientras él le acariciaba los brazos.

Eleonor tocó con el codo a su esposo para que volteara y viera a los dos chicos en esa escena. Devon los contempló y suspiró, luego regresó la mirada hacia su esposa y le sonrió – es hermoso verlos así, ¿no crees? Que mi nieto haya encontrado a alguien que lo quiera y lo haga tan feliz es una de las cosas que siempre he deseado, sólo espero que dure mucho.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que el amor adolescente es hermoso sin lugar a dudas, pero tiene la desventaja de que no se puede saber cuánto durará, porque las personas crecen, las prioridades cambian, la vida va dando giros. Si alguien me preguntara sobre el futuro, contestaría sin dudar que quiero a Kurt en la vida de mi nieto, casados, formando una familia. Ese chico tiene algo especial que me gusta mucho y se nota que ama a Blaine y ni que decir de Blaine, la forma en la que lo mira, que habla de él, simplemente lo ama.

\- Yo nunca me he equivocado acerca del tiempo que va a durar una pareja, mis instintos no fallan, puedo saberlo por algunos detalles también y esos detalles los veo presentes en ellos. Me hacen acordar tanto a nosotros, nos enamoramos justamente a la edad que tienen ellos y míranos ahora, después de tantos años seguimos juntos y todavía nos amamos.

\- Sería imposible no amarte Eleonor, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he tenido la dicha de conocer y la vida me ha bendecido con tu compañía.

\- Te amo Devon, siempre has sido mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, mi apoyo, mi cómplice, el amor de mi vida – le dio un tierno beso.

\- Sabes? Eso fue lo que dijo Blaine cuando me presentó a Kurt, palabras más, palabras menos, pero exactamente ese mismo concepto – la miró con amor y suspiró y luego volteó a mirarlos a ellos como estaban abrazados y se daban pequeños besos, volvió a mirar a su esposa – Voy a confiar en tus instintos.

::::::::::::::::

\- Mi niño ya es muy tarde para que se vayan, sabes que la carretera es oscura, corren peligro al ir manejando, nunca falta un loco que provoca accidentes. Es mejor si se quedan a dormir aquí y ya mañana temprano se van – decía Eleonor con un tono maternal.

\- Sí mi guerrero, escucha a tu abuela, es mejor que se queden, además ha sido un día agotador, Dios no lo permita y se queden dormidos en medio camino.

\- Sí, tienen razón, nos vamos a quedar, aunque eso significa que llegaremos tarde a clases, sobretodo Kurt, hasta llegar a su casa e ir por sus cosas y luego a la preparatoria, le va a dar cerca del mediodía.

\- Por mí está bien, no tengo nada importante las primeras horas. Sólo que si va a ser cansado, porque son varias horas entre ir de aquí a tu casa por mi camioneta, luego a mi casa y después a McKinley.

\- Entonces no vayamos, yo tampoco tengo nada importante mañana. Cuando lleguemos, descansamos un rato y ya después te vas. Pero eso sí, llama a Burt porque debe estar esperando que llegues en cualquier momento.

\- Bueno, entonces no se diga más, Devon no te olvides de apagar las luces del patio mientras yo voy a preparar una habitación para Kurt.

\- Abuelita – dijo Blaine con algo de pena – Kurt y yo dormimos juntos, así que no es necesario que alistes otra habitación porque se queda en la mía.

El matrimonio Anderson se miró sorprendido y luego los miraron a ellos, no se imaginaban algo como eso. Kurt estaba más rojo que un tomate, sentía que las mejillas le ardían y Blaine también se había sonrojado.

\- Está bien mi niño, no hay problema – trató de sonar tranquila para que ellos no estuvieran tan nerviosos – Se acercó y se despidió de los dos cariñosamente – me voy a dormir, descansen, nos vemos mañana.

\- Yo también me retiro, estos viejos huesos necesitan descansar – se despidió Devon de ellos y los miró de frente – así que duermen juntos, ¿eh?… tranquilos, esta es su casa – les guiñó el ojo y empezó a alejarse. Nada más no hagan mucho ruido que en el silencio de la noche todo se oye – sonrió pícaramente.

Kurt y Blaine se miraron avergonzados, Blaine nunca se había puesto tan rojo en la vida y sólo alcanzó a decir "abuelito!" en forma de queja.

.

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Blaine visitó a sus abuelos y ya los extrañaba mucho. Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué no podía tener eso con su padre. Si bien, luego de pasar por el cuadro de depresión, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, la relación entre ellos era muy distante. Hizo un esfuerzo por tener una conversación con él, así que se armó de valor y entró al estudio en donde estaba trabajando.

\- Hola papá! ¿Cómo va todo?

James respondió con un movimiento de la mano sin siquiera levantar la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

\- ¿Qué tal las cosas en la empresa?

\- Bien

\- ¿Vas a tener reuniones esta semana?

\- Sí

\- ¿Y el fin de semana?

\- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres? – contestó en forma seca. Blaine trataba de respirar profundo para que no se le quebrara la voz.

\- Sólo quería conversar contigo. Yo… amm… quería preguntarte… si… este… fin de semana… vas a estar… ocupado – se apretaba los dedos fuertemente – e… va a haber un… evento para padres e hijos y… mmm… yo…

\- Habla claro de una vez, no tengo todo el tiempo y no te entiendo nada así.

Respiró profundo y desvió la mirada – que el fin de semana habrá un evento padre e hijo y quería que fueras conmigo – soltó el aire contenido y miró a su padre disimuladamente.

\- Tú crees que yo tengo tiempo para esas tonterías! Los fines de semana en que no viajo por negocios los trato de aprovechar para relajarme un poco ya que a diario me saco el aire trabajando – contestó enojado – dile a tu madre que vaya.

\- El evento es padre e hijo... Está bien, lo siento, sólo quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo – se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Este fin de semana no tengo trabajo, pero me voy a ir al golf con mis amigos. No voy a cambiar mi golf por un estúpido evento.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su rostro – ¿puedo ir contigo? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

\- Claro que no! ¿A qué vas a ir? Voy a estar con mis amigos y luego vas a estar quejándote de que estás aburrido. Tú vete al dichoso evento o haz lo que quieras.

Blaine salió despacio sin decir más nada cuando sonó el celular de su padre y no pudo evitar quedarse ahí para escuchar cuando el nombre de su hermano fue mencionado.

***** Hola Cooper, dime.

***** No, tranquilo, no estoy haciendo nada – dijo feliz.

***** ¿Este fin de semana? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

***** No, no creo. Tengo partido de golf con mis amigos.

***** Oh! Bueno, si es importante para ti, cancelaré el golf.

No quiso seguir escuchando más y caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba sentado frente al piano y empezó a tocar teclas al azar con los ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas brotaban por más que trataba de contenerlas.

James iba cruzando feliz por el pasillo y de pronto escuchó una melodía, la cual le llamó la atención porque hacía mucho que nadie tocaba ese piano, así que caminó hacia el salón, abrió despacio la puerta y vio a Blaine ahí sentado. Sintió que la sangre se le helaba cuando lo escuchó decir "papá, ¿por qué ya no me amas?" y empezó a cantar.

_Reflejos de tu amor_

_Han llegado a marchitarse_

_Pensé que había hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para memorizar_

_Una imagen de tú y yo juntos se desvanece_

_No he llegado a un acuerdo_

_De la forma en que nos despedimos_

_._

_Un niño desplazado_

_Lloró por años en silencio_

_Y susurró deseos que tú materializarías_

_Siguió adelante día y noche _

_Para seguir viviendo_

_E intentó de muchas maneras _

_Mantener viva su alma_

_._

_Si yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno_

_O de alguna manera no merezco_

_El amor de un padre_

_Podrías haber tenido la decencia_

_De renunciar a mí_

_Antes de darme la vida_

_._

_Ni siquiera te preocupaste _

_En lo más mínimo por mí _

_Porque yo realmente necesito sentir que te preocupaste_

_Al menos una vez por mí_

_Necesito creer en el fondo de mi corazón _

_Que te preocupas por mí _

_Necesito entender _

_Por qué me dejaste allí tan impotente_

_._

_Ni siquiera te preocupaste _

_En lo más mínimo por mí _

_¿Realmente te preocupaste _

_En lo más mínimo por mí? _

_¿Te importo en lo más mínimo?_

_._

Blaine se acostó sobre las teclas del piano y lloró amargamente.

James lloraba arrimado al marco de la puerta y sintió la necesidad de ir a abrazar a su hijo y decirle que lo amaba, pero sus prejuicios eran más fuertes que todo y se encontraba en medio de un sin número de sentimientos entrecruzados, así que al final sólo apretó los puños y se fue.

.

* * *

Blaine asistió al evento por insistencia de su madre, ella lo acompañaría, aunque era un evento padre e hijo, se sorprendió al ver cuantos chicos habían ido con otro familiar. Kurt junto a su papá también se hicieron presentes.

Trataba de divertirse ya sea con su mamá o con Burt, quien alternaba entre las actividades para estar con él y otras con su hijo.

Cada vez que veía a los Hummel juntos no podía dejar de sentirse mal, ellos eran tan unidos y él en verdad tenía celos de eso, celos de no tener un padre que lo amara lo suficiente, celos de que su padre no lo aceptara, celos de un padre al que le importaba más un juego de golf que él, celos de que su padre dejara todo por su hermano y que por él no moviera ni un dedo.

\- ¿Qué sucede amor? – Elaine estaba triste al ver la nostalgia en la mirada de su hijo.

\- Nada mamá – apoyó la cabeza en su hombro – gracias por venir conmigo!

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme amor. – Le empezó a sobar la mejilla y sintió la humedad saliendo de sus ojos. Le besó la frente – si quieres nos podemos ir.

\- No, está bien. Quiero ver que Kurt termine ese juego.

Pero el día siguió pasando y cada vez sentía más celos, pero algo lo obligaba a quedarse ahí.

_"__Y los ganadores son Kurt y Burt Hummel"_ anunciaron en los altoparlantes.

Kurt brincaba con emoción y se acercó a Blaine – Ganamos! Blaine, mi papá y yo ganamos! Esto es increíble! Ganamos! Los Hummel somos invencibles! Papá, papá, ven, acá estamos! Ganamos! – Burt se acercó.

Blaine, te das cuenta, mi papá y yo ganamos!

\- "¿Y a quién le importa?" – dijo enojado – "No es más que una estúpida copa de plástico" – se la arranchó a Kurt de las manos y la aventó al piso – "deja de restregármela en la cara" – Burt y Elaine estaban atónitos ante el comportamiento de Blaine, aunque ambos lo entendían.

Kurt lo miró asustado – ¿Blaine qué pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – El chico estaba furioso y sólo contestó – "No debí venir" – Tranquilo mi amor, no te pongas así, tómalo con calma – trató de abrazarlo.

Blaine lo empujó – claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, nunca lo vas a entender, nunca! – se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente.

\- Déjalo hijo – dijo Burt sujetándolo del brazo.

\- No es mi culpa que su padre sea un idiota.

Blaine lo escuchó así que giró y regresó hacia donde él – sí, es un idiota al que no le importo, pero sigue siendo mi padre maldita sea y se fue corriendo – los tres se quedaron mirándose sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar.

.

* * *

Una vez en casa, Elaine esperó a que llegara su esposo y se encerró con él. Tuvieron una plática muy larga. En medio de cada argumento, él recordaba a su hijo sentado en ese piano interpretando aquella canción que le había atravesado el corazón y no dejaba de preguntarse si era demasiado duro con él.

Las horas pasaban y Blaine no regresaba. Elaine llamó a Kurt para preguntarle, pero él no sabía nada, empezó a marcarles a todos los amigos de su hijo, pero nadie tenía idea de dónde estaba. James se asomaba de vez en cuando al balcón mientras que Elaine permaneció en la sala despierta. Esa noche Blaine no llegó a la casa.

Al día siguiente seguía sin contestar el celular y nadie lo había visto. De pronto Kurt saltó de la silla donde estaba sentado – "ya sé dónde está!" – corrió a buscar las llaves de su camioneta. – "casi me metas del susto" – bufó Burt – "¿a dónde vas?" – "A buscar a Blaine" – gritó mientras salía de la casa.

Viajó por varias horas hasta llegar a las afueras de Westerville, allí localizó un restaurante y se acercó a preguntar por la dirección de los esposos Anderson. Kurt recordaba que Devon le había contado que ellos iban con frecuencia a ese lugar y que eran amigos de los dueños. Luego de insistir y tratar de demostrarle a los esposos que sí conocía a los Anderson y que era muy importante que llegara a su casa, le dieron las indicaciones necesarias, no estaba lejos, así que se dirigió de prisa para allá.

Efectivamente, el auto de Blaine estaba ahí parqueado. Kurt se bajó velozmente y empezó a tocar la puerta hasta que finalmente se abrió y sintió como alguien se lanzaba a sus brazos. - Todo estará bien mi amor, todo va a estar muy bien. Te amo, aquí estoy para ti Blaine. Siempre estaré.

.

Canción:

Reflections (Mariah Carey) - adaptación -


	17. Capítulo 17: Falsas Promesas

**CAPÍTULO 17:**

**"****Falsas Promesas"**

.

Mes y medio ha transcurrido, tiempo en el cual Blaine cayó en otra crisis depresiva luego de lo ocurrido con su padre, pero una crisis de la que todos lo ayudaron a salir. A raíz de esto, James ha tratado de acercarse a él, en general las cosas están mejor entre ellos, siempre y cuando su hijo no mencione algo que lo incomode porque ahí sí pierde el control y no sabe nunca cómo va a reaccionar.

Por otro lado, Devon y Eleonor casi no han viajado para pasar más tiempo con su nieto. Las cosas están estables, Blaine está bien ahora, sus días pasan entre las clases en Dalton, los momentos con los Warblers, que tanto le encantan, los clubs a los que pertenece, parte de su tiempo libre compartido con su familia y sobre todo con Kurt.

Se acerca la navidad y los dos novios están en la cafetería conversando.

\- ¿Sabes cuál sería mi mejor regalo? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar esos ojos entre miel y verde que le fascinaban.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que te transfirieras a McKinley para estar juntos más tiempo.

\- Oh! Bueno, entonces mi mejor regalo sería que tú te transfirieras a Dalton – le guiñó un ojo.

\- Aunque me encantaría, sabes que mi papá no tiene dinero para eso. Puede hacer un sacrificio para pagar la matrícula tal vez, pero luego sería muy difícil cubrir las mensualidades. En cambio para ti sería más fácil.

\- No creo que a mi papá le haga mucha gracia que quiera estudiar en una preparatoria pública. No lo tomes a mal, sabes que a mí no me importaría, pero él tiene ideas muy cerradas.

\- Entonces nunca vamos a estudiar juntos – dijo Kurt con un gesto de tristeza – me hubiera encantado que nuestro último año lo compartiéramos, pero parece que no se va a poder. Oh! Y ahora que lo pienso, tendrías que hacer un tremendo viaje todos los días para llegar hasta acá. ¿Por qué Lima y Westerville tienen que estar lejos?

\- Porque son dos ciudades distintas, aunque son dos horas de viaje, eso de venir hasta acá todos los días no me importaría, ya lo hago para poder verte, así como tú lo haces cuando vas a mi casa.

\- No quiero que suene egoísta, pero sería más fácil para ti hacer la transferencia, yo nunca voy a poder pagar las mensualidades de Dalton, pero tú podrías venir sin que eso afecte el bolsillo de tu familia, es más, se ahorrarían ese dinero, claro, no es que lo necesiten. Y aunque tu papá se oponga, sé que si hablaras con tu mamá, ella te apoyaría.

Blaine suspiró con una media sonrisa – eso te haría feliz, ¿verdad?

\- Sólo quiero estar contigo más tiempo, no que no vayamos a pasar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, pero el último año en la escuela es importante y qué mejor si pudiéramos compartirlo.

\- Olvida lo del dinero, es sólo una pregunta hipotética, si tuvieras la posibilidad de ir a Dalton para que estemos juntos, ¿lo harías?

\- Sin pensarlo y lo sabes – sujetó la mano de Blaine y le sonrió.

\- Te amo Kurt.

\- También te amo – Se miraron por varios segundos en silencio antes de que le preguntara algo en lo que había estado pensando mucho - ¿Con quién pasarás la navidad?

\- Contigo por supuesto.

\- ¿Y tu familia?

\- Estaré con ellos un momento. Por lo general las navidades Anderson son reuniones de mis padres con sus amigos, muy aburrido – hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos – pero este año si me dejas, lo pasaré contigo y estoy muy feliz porque será nuestra primer navidad juntos.

\- Claro que puedes pasar con nosotros. Sólo somos mi papá y yo. Estoy seguro que le gustará que vayas. Esta navidad será diferente, la primera de muchas que vamos a compartir.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo Blaine, siempre, sin importar qué, pasaremos la navidad juntos.

.

* * *

Pasó un par de horas con su familia y luego se dirigió a casa de Kurt, en donde para su sorpresa se encontraban también Finn y su madre Carole, quien ahora era novia de Burt.

Una celebración sencilla, pero un millón de veces mejor que la que había en su casa, pensaba. Todos conversaban, se reían, contaban anécdotas. Era un ambiente cálido y lleno de amor, eso era lo mejor de todo.

Kurt se sentó en el sillón y le dijo a Blaine que se sentara con él, observó y vio que era imposible que los dos cupieran, así que entendió a lo que su novio se refería y se sentó en sus piernas para sorpresa de todos.

De pronto llegó el momento de los regalos – "mi parte favorita" – exclamó Kurt con una gran sonrisa. Todos habían intercambiado regalos, sólo faltaban ellos dos.

\- Kurt, ven conmigo – lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a un lado, lejos de todos. Espero te guste mi regalo, lo hice yo mismo, sé cuánto te gusta que te de cosas hechas por mí y bueno, pensé que sería algo más personal.

A Kurt le brillaban los ojos, cualquier cosa que Blaine le daba, simplemente le fascinaba, pero reconocía que amaba los detalles que su novio hacía a mano. Abrió la caja y sacó un pequeño ángel hecho con un alambre fino, escarcha, el vestido de envolturas de los caramelos favoritos de Kurt y varios detalles, entre ellos el que más le gustó, en la base tenía escrito con letras doradas TE AMO MI ANGEL.

Kurt sentía fascinación por los ángeles desde que Blaine le había empezado a decir así, por lo que ese regalo era más que perfecto, lo contempló unos segundos y luego se aventó a sus brazos mientras sonreía.

\- Te amo Blaine, te amo. Es hermoso! El mejor regalo que alguien me ha dado y que lo hayas hecho tú mismo, lo vuelve más especial.

\- Me alegra que te gustara amor, me tomó tiempo hacerlo pero valió la pena. Quería darte algo que representara lo que significas para mí, eres el ángel que llegó a salvar mi vida y siempre te voy a amar.

Kurt apretaba con más fuerza a Blaine. No podía dejar de sonreír – gracias por hacerme tan feliz mi amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – empezó a besarlo – vamos a mi habitación, ahí tengo tu regalo, pero debes cerrar los ojos y no hagas trampa – lo tomó de la mano y lo fue guiando.

\- Extiende tus brazos y cuanto te diga, abres los ojos – estaba muy emocionado.

Blaine moría de ansiedad por saber qué era. Cuando sintió el regalo en sus manos, unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro sin poderse contener – Kurt… no… no es posible… tú… Dios, Kurt… te amo tanto… – empezó a llorar copiosamente – esto significa demasiado para mí… yo… ay Kurt… - aún con los ojos cerrados, sabía perfectamente cuál era el regalo – nunca, jamás voy a poder terminar de agradecértelo.

Kurt no pudo contener un par de lágrimas de emoción al ver a Blaine así – Ok, abre los ojos mi amor.

Tenía en sus manos la guitarra que su abuelo le había regalado, la podía reconocer con sólo sentirla. – Pero, ¿cómo?

\- Bueno, quería dártela antes, pero me tomó todo este tiempo juntar el dinero suficiente para llevarla a reparar. Estuve averiguando y encontré un lugar donde fabrican instrumentos, así que se me ocurrió que ahí podían arreglarla y afortunadamente sí se pudo. Estuvo lista hace una semana, así que pensé que sería el mejor regalo para darte.

Blaine no dejaba de contemplar su guitarra, estaba intacta, parecía que nada le hubiera pasado, levantó la mirada y la fijó en Kurt – nunca nadie me había amado tanto como tú, no tengo palabras que puedan expresar todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Decir que te amo no es suficiente – abrazó la guitarra contra su pecho por unos segundos y luego la depositó con cuidado en la cama, se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó como jamás lo había hecho antes.

Kurt podía sentir toda esa mezcla de emociones y sentimientos de Blaine en esa cálida y hermosa forma de abrazarlo y aferrarse a él – Te juro que cada día de mi vida te voy a amar – acunó el rostro de su ángel con sus manos y contempló esos preciosos ojos azules en los que siempre se perdía y empezó a besarlo suave y tiernamente con todo el amor que sentía en ese momento.

.

* * *

\- ¿Blaine se va a quedar a dormir?

\- Sí papá, se queda hoy y mañana también.

\- Supongo que en tu habitación – dijo algo consternado. Burt se había percatado como toda la noche los dos habían pasado besándose y buscaban los rincones para estar solos, lo que trajo varias ideas a su cabeza, tragó con dificultad y los miró – descansen chicos – suspiró – lo que sea que hagan, deben estar totalmente seguros – volvió a suspirar – con amor y por amor, es una entrega del alma – se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, sabían muy bien a lo que Burt se refería.

Entraron en la habitación y se fueron a cambiar. Blaine esperaba a su amado apoyado en la puerta. Apenas salió del baño, lo tomó por la cintura y lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo para empezar a besarlo muy despacio, entre cada beso le decía que lo amaba. Estuvieron en el mismo lugar de pie por más de cinco minutos hasta que Kurt empezó a dirigirse hacia la cama.

Se separaron sólo unos segundos para acostarse y en cuanto se acomodaron volvieron a besarse, no eran esos besos apasionados que tantas veces se habían dado, eras besos suaves, delicados, saboreando cada centímetro de los labios del otro.

\- Blaineee ¿qué haces? – susurró.

\- Estoy totalmente consumido por el amor que siento por ti – contestó mientras deslizaba su mano dentro de la pijama de Kurt, tocando su piel delicadamente, acción que fue imitada por él.

Por primera vez tocaron otras partes de sus cuerpos, cada caricia era totalmente íntima, llena de amor. Descubrieron nuevas sensaciones y se dejaron llevar por lo que estaban sintiendo. Sus labios no se despegaban más que para tomar aire. Los gemidos de los dos eran suaves, casi como susurros y los te amo se los decían no sólo hablando sino también con la mirada.

Blaine empezó a bajar suavemente el pantalón de Kurt, apenas unos centímetros pero éste le sostuvo la mano – aún no, me gusta todo esto que estamos haciendo pero todavía no estoy listo para ir más allá – lo besaba en la oreja – no te enojes conmigo por favor, quiero que sigamos acariciándonos toda la noche, así despacio, suave y sin prisa mientras nos besamos.

Cuando Blaine se separó de él por un instante, esperaba que le reclamaría por decirle que no estaba listo, tal vez le diría que era absurdo después de lo que estaban haciendo, pero el ojimiel lo miró a los ojos por varios segundos y luego le dijo "por ti esperaría toda la vida hasta que estés listo" y empezó a besarle el cuello, regresó a su oreja "me encanta lo que estamos haciendo, no pido más, es maravilloso porque es contigo" y lo besó en los labios.

Aunque cada caricia y cada beso habían sido muy suaves, ya ambos empezaban a excitarse lo suficiente como para que sus gemidos fueran más fuertes y respiraran agitadamente – Creo que es mejor detenernos ahora – dijo Blaine y Kurt sólo asintió.

Se abrazó a su ángel y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras Kurt lo acurrucaba entre sus brazos y acariciaba su espalda. – Fue maravilloso Blaine – decía con la voz agitada – Sí que lo fue – respondió con un susurro.

Ambos pensaban en la increíble experiencia que había sido y que si así se sentía sólo acariciarse, hacer el amor sería algo que nunca olvidarían.

.

* * *

Burt iba a entrar para despertarlos, sintió recelo de lo que fuera a encontrar y prefirió sólo tocar a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, sólo una cosa pasó por su cabeza: fue una larga noche y están agotados.

Trataba de no pensar en eso, era su hijo y le costaba creer que hubiera crecido, definitivamente ya no era un niño y ahora tenía una pareja con quien llevaba muy en serio las cosas.

Los esperó hasta que se levantaran para desayunar juntos, la cara de felicidad de ambos era más que evidente, a cada momento se tomaban las manos, se decían cosas al oído, coqueteaban, se daban pequeños besos. Burt se estaba desesperando de pensar lo que había sucedido en la noche entre ellos, así que trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, si no, se volvería loco.

.

* * *

En la tarde se reunieron para celebrar, ya era costumbre que los amigos de ambos fueran y formaban un solo grupo grande. El lugar de encuentro el karaoke ya que era el único lugar donde dejaban entrar a menores.

Las pláticas entre ellos eran siempre muy divertidas, la verdad todos se llevaban de maravilla y les gustaba cuando se reunían.

\- Quiero cantar con Britney – dijo Santana entusiasmada mientras le guiñaba el ojo. La rubia se levantó enseguida y subieron al escenario, indicaron la canción que querían y enseguida pusieron a todos a bailar.

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me…_

Cada uno de ellos fue tomando su turno para subir al escenario, los únicos que faltaban eran Kurt y Blaine.

\- ¿Qué están esperando? Salgan a cantar que todos morimos por escucharlos – dijo Puck – No es posible que hayamos salido todos menos Klaine.

\- ¿Qué es Klaine? – preguntó Thad a lo que Mercedes le explicó que era una costumbre de ellos que cuando se formaba una pareja, unían sus nombres para formar uno sólo, en este caso Kurt + Blaine se convertían en Klaine.

\- Y Puckerman es el mayor Klainer – dijo Santana riendo.

Kurt y Blaine subieron al escenario y luego de revisar las canciones, pidieron una que les gustaba mucho.

\- Este ha sido el mejor año de mi vida sin lugar a dudas – dijo Blaine en el micrófono con una sonrisa – y el principal motivo es mi ángel. Kurt llegó a llenarme con su amor y hay muchas razones por las que lo amo.

\- Para mí también ha sido el mejor año de mi vida – continuó Kurt mientras sonreía – porque tuve la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan extraordinario como Blaine, que me hace inmensamente feliz y me demostró que el amor sí existe y por muchas razones lo amo.

La música empezó a sonar…

**BLAINE:**

_Me gusta tu sonrisa_

_Me gusta tu vibra_

_Me gusta su estilo_

_Pero no es por eso que te amo_

**KURT:**

_Y me gusta tu forma de ser_

_Eres una estrella_

_Pero no es por eso que te amo_

**BLAINE:**

_Me gusta la forma en que te portas mal_

_Cuando actuamos mal_

_Pero no es por eso que te amo_

**KURT:**

_Y como mantienes la calma_

_Cuando me vuelvo complicado_

_Pero no es por eso que te amo_

**LOS DOS:**

_Hey, ¿sientes, ¿me sientes?_

_¿Sientes lo que yo siento también?_

_¿Necesitas, ¿me necesitas?_

_¿Me necesitas?_

_Eres tan hermoso_

_Pero no es por eso que te amo_

_No estoy seguro de que sepas_

_Que la razón por la que te amo_

_Eres tú, siendo sólo tú_

_Sí, la razón por la que te amo_

_Es por todo lo que hemos pasado_

_Y esa es la razón por la que te amo_

_Incluso cuando llegue a pensar que no lo lograremos_

_Estoy aquí siempre para ti, sí_

_Eres tan hermoso_

_Pero no es por eso que te amo_

_No estoy seguro de que sepas_

_Que la razón por la que te amo_

_Eres tú, siendo sólo tú_

_Sí, la razón por la que te amo_

_Es por todo lo que hemos pasado_

_Y esa es la razón por la que te amo_

_Es por eso que te amo_

_Es por eso que te amo_

_Es por eso que te amo_

Durante toda la canción estuvieron mirándose, coqueteándose, bailando casi pegados el uno al otro.

Al terminar de cantar todos los presentes los aplaudían emocionados y sus amigos empezaron a gritar "KLAINE", "KLAINE", "KLAINE" haciendo que se sonrojaran.

.

* * *

\- ¿De qué te ríes Kurt?

\- Ay Blaine, es que se suponía que íbamos a pasar solos el fin de semana porque mi papá iba a viajar a esa convención y ahora no sólo no viajó, sino que Finn y Carole están en casa también. Desde que ella y mi papá son novios, se la pasan aquí.

\- Bueno, ¿qué crees? Mi mamá se va en una media hora aproximadamente, va a estar con unas amigas y regresa en la noche y mi papá, ya sabes, siempre está viajando los fines de semana y estará de regreso hasta el martes o miércoles.

\- Entonces, quiero ir a tu casa – los ojos de Kurt brillaban con picardía. Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

::::::::::

En el trayecto iban platicando una vez más sobre la transferencia de escuela.

\- No es justo que sólo los fines de semana podamos estar juntos – protestaba Kurt.

\- Entre semana también nos vemos.

\- Cuando no tenemos tarea o demasiados trabajos. Si te transfirieras a McKinley nos veríamos todos los días.

\- Otra vez con eso Kurt. Falta poco para terminar el año, no me puedo salir así.

\- Pero para cuando empiece el siguiente año puedes hacerlo. Tienes tiempo para hablarlo con Elaine. Blaine suspiró y no dijo nada más.

Una vez que llegaron se fueron directo a la cancha de basket, luego a la piscina, ordenaron comida china, fueron por la guitarra, Blaine le estaba enseñando a Kurt a tocar. Luego de una larga lección, fueron a la sala para poner música a todo volumen, ahí estuvieron bailando y cantando. De pronto sonó una balada, Blaine tomó de la mano a su novio y lo atrajo hacia sí, pegando sus cuerpos. Suavemente colocó sus manos alrededor de Kurt y éste colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Blaine dijo "esta canción es para ti amor" y empezó a cantar…

_Voy a estar esperando por ti_

_Aquí dentro de mi corazón_

_Yo soy quien más te ama_

_Y Tú verás que puedo darte_

_Todo lo que necesitas_

_Déjame ser el que te ame más_

_Mírame como si nunca lo supieras_

_Sostenme de tal forma que nunca me dejes ir_

_Sólo cree en mí_

_Voy a hacer que veas_

_Todas las cosas que tu corazón necesita saber_

_Y de alguna manera todo el amor que pude guardar_

_A donde sea que vaya, encontrará la manera_

_Cree en mí, voy a hacer que veas_

_Todas las cosas que tu corazón necesita saber_

_Voy a estar esperando por ti_

_Aquí dentro de mi corazón_

_Yo soy quien más te ama_

_Y Tú verás que puedo darte_

_Todo lo que necesitas_

_Déjame ser el que te ame más_

\- Blaine esa canción es hermosa, gracias por cantármela. Yo también quiero poder estar para ti en cada momento, ser todo lo que tú necesites para estar bien, quien te ame más que nadie y con quien compartas tu vida.

\- Kurt, ¿eres real? A veces me pregunto si de verdad existes porque eres demasiado bueno, demasiado perfecto y tengo miedo de amarte porque no quiero perderte.

\- Nunca me vas a perder mi amor. Yo también he sentido miedo de que todo esto tan hermoso que me ha pasado desde que te conocí deje de ser o que sólo haya sido un sueño. No quiero perderte y si de mí depende, eso nunca va a ocurrir.

Abrazados como estaban, empezaron a besarse despacio, eran de esos momentos en los que necesitaban sentirse, no física sino emocionalmente, saber que estaban conectados en sus almas y que ese amor que se tenían era real.

Se apoyaron en una pared por varios minutos y poco a poco avanzaron hasta el sofá donde sin soltarse ni dejar de besarse se dejaron caer, acomodando sus cuerpos para que encajaran a la perfección.

\- Elaine ya estoy en casa! Pude librarme de varios trámites y papeleos. Delegué a Michael para que se encargara de las reuniones de estos días – James miró hacia el sofá y se encontró con los dos chicos besándose.

\- ¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁS HACIENDO BLAINE? ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

\- ¿Papá? – dijo asustado.

\- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESTAS PORQUERÍAS EN MI CASA?

Blaine se sintió indignado – no es ninguna porquería besar a la persona que amas – refutó enojado.

\- QUÉ SABES TÚ DE AMAR A ALGUIEN!

\- Te aseguro que mucho más que tú.

James lo agarró fuerte del brazo y lo hizo levantarse del mueble – ERES UNA DESHONRA PARA EL APELLIDO ANDERSON.

\- BASTA! DEJE EN PAZ A BLAINE! USTED NO ES MÁS QUE UN IGNORANTE, ARROGANTE, ENERGÚMENO QUE SÓLO TIENE PIEDRAS EN LA CABEZA PORQUE DUDO MUCHO QUE TENGA CORAZÓN. SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE ES UNA DESHONRA PARA EL APELLIDO ANDERSON ES USTED, PORQUE DEVON Y ELEONOR SON PERSONAS MARAVILLOSAS.

\- QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA VENIR A HABLARME DE ESTA FORMA PEDAZO DE MARI…

\- NO TE ATREVAS A OFENDERLO PAPÁ, KURT ES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MI, ES MI NOVIO, LO AMO Y POR ÉL SOY CAPAZ DE TODO, HASTA DE IRME CONTRA TI.

\- ESTE ES EL DICHOSO KURT, DEBÍA SUPONERLO, USTEDES DOS SON UN ASCO, NO SABES CUANTO ME AVERGÜENZO DE QUE SEAS MI HIJO.

\- Vergüenza siento yo de tener un padre como tú. Eres un sínico, hipócrita. Dónde está lo que me dijiste hace menos de un mes sobre tratar de tener una mejor relación tú y yo… Todas fueron mentiras, puras mentiras, porque a la primera oportunidad que se presenta me tratas mal, me ofendes, me irrespetas y vuelves a lo de antes. No se suponía que ibas a tratar de entenderme… A ti la única persona que te importa eres tú mismo.

Vámonos Kurt, no tenemos por qué aguantar todo esto.

\- ¿Vergüenza de Blaine? vergüenza debería sentir de sí mismo por ser la clase de persona y padre que es – lo miró con rabia, tomó a Blaine de la mano y salieron de la casa.

\- Lamento todo eso Kurt – decía realmente enojado.

\- Tranquilo, no es tu culpa – puso su mano sobre la de Blaine – Te amo, gracias por defenderme.

\- Gracias a ti por defenderme mi ángel! Me sorprendiste, te volviste una fiera.

\- Por ti, lo que sea. Nadie se mete con el hombre que amo.

.

· **_Canciones:_**

\- I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Withney Houston)

\- I Love You (Avril Lavigne)

\- To Love You More (Versión Glee)


	18. Capítulo 18: Los Cumpleaños

**CAPÍTULO 18:**

**"****Los Cumpleaños"**

.

\- ¿Estás seguro de hacer eso Kurt?

\- Claro que sí Rachel! Es el cumpleaños de Blaine y quiero sorprenderlo. El primero que pasaremos juntos, además de que cumple 18 y quiero que sea especial.

\- Me parece muy linda la idea y súper romántica, pero ¿y si su papá te descubre? Se armará todo un problema.

\- No me importa su opinión o si trata de hacerme algo. No lo voy a dejar.

\- Eso está bien, pero sería incómodo para Blaine tener problemas con su padre en su cumpleaños, ¿no crees? – Kurt la miró con duda, no había pensado en eso – Voy a ser muy cuidadoso, sólo quiero sorprenderlo y lo haré.

Por más que Rachel intentó convencerlo, fue inútil, cuando a Kurt Hummel se le ponía algo en la cabeza, no había nada ni nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

.

* * *

* tac * tic * tic * tac * tic * tic * tac * tic * tic * tac * tic *

Blaine se despertó con ese sonido insistente. Se sentó frotando sus ojos y trató de ubicar de dónde provenía hasta que se dio cuenta que eran como pequeños golpecitos en su ventana, así que se levantó para averiguar qué los provocaba.

Al asomarse no pudo evitar sonreír, era Kurt que lanzaba piedritas y se detuvo al ver a Blaine al pie de la ventana.

Le indicó con señas que avanzara a la puerta principal y se apresuró a bajar en silencio.

\- Kurt, ¿pasó algo? – susurró con un tono de preocupación.

\- No, tranquilo. Pensé que no te despertarías a tiempo – sus ojos brillaban de una forma traviesa.

\- ¿A tiempo? ¿A tiempo para qué?

\- Espera, faltan 15 minutos. ¿Puedo pasar? Hace algo de frío.

\- Oh sí, disculpa, es que estoy algo confundido. Vamos a mi habitación y me cuentas 15 minutos para qué y qué haces a esta hora aquí.

\- ¿No te gusta que haya venido? – hizo un puchero.

\- Me encanta, pero a esta hora puede ser peligroso. Me preocupa que hayas venido manejando en la noche, sabes que las calles son muy oscuras.

Una vez en la habitación de Blaine, sacó un CD y se lo dio para que lo pusiera y enseguida empezó a sonar una pista. Kurt lo tomó de las manos y empezó a cantar…

.

_Prometo que donde quiera que vayas,_

_Dondequiera que la vida pueda llevarte,_

_Con todo mi corazón voy a estar allí también._

_Y a partir de este momento yo quiero que sepas,_

_Que no voy a dejar que nada_

_Se interponga entre nosotros._

_._

_Me pregunto lo que Dios estaba pensando _

_Cuando te creó,_

_Me pregunto si Él sabía _

_Todo lo que yo iba a necesitar,_

_Porque Él hizo todos mis sueños realidad._

_Cuando Dios te hizo _

_Debió haber estado pensando en mí._

_._

_Él hizo el sol, él hizo la luna,_

_Para armonizar una melodía perfecta,_

_No pueden estar el uno sin la otra_

_Tienen que estar juntos._

_Y así es como yo sé que es verdad,_

_Tú eres para mí y yo soy para ti_

_Simplemente no puedo estar bien_

_Sin ti en mi vida_

_._

Los ojos de Blaine brillaban más que nunca y miraban con adoración a aquel hermoso chico que sostenía sus manos con emoción. Un "no sabes cuánto te amo" rompió el silencio que se había apoderado de ellos cuando Kurt terminó de cantar.

\- Fuiste creado justo para mí Blaine. Te amo más de lo que imaginas – contestó cerca de su oreja haciendo que la piel se le erizara y su corazón se acelerara – Ahora, cierra los ojos y no puedes abrirlos hasta que yo te diga, tengo que ir a buscar algo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero la impaciencia y la curiosidad lo carcomían, además de la preocupación porque su padre descubriera a su novio… Minutos que se hacían eternos hasta que escuchó que abrían la puerta y segundos después unos cálidos labios rozaban los suyos. – abre los ojos – susurró Kurt y al hacerlo Blaine no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver lo que estaba en su cama.

\- Kurt, es hermoso! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

\- Me costó mucho encontrarlo, pero es perfecto porque se parece a ti.

En la cama había un león de peluche casi del tamaño de Blaine, con una carita tierna y una corbata de moño.

-¿Por qué un león? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Ya te dije, se parece a ti, los leones son tranquilos y apacibles, representan la justicia y el poder. Están considerados como un símbolo de luz y sabiduría, teniendo plena confianza en sí mismos y además son muy sobreprotectores con los suyos. – Blaine lo miraba asombrado – Este peluche en particular, tiene esta melena toda espesa y alborotada así como tu lindo cabello cuando no le pones gel – sonrió – además, si miras su cara, es simplemente hermoso, dulce y usa esta pequeña corbata de moño como las que te sabes poner en algunas ocasiones. Pero sobretodo es adorable y te dan unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y cuidarlo.

\- Amor, no sé qué decir… Me encanta!

\- Así como yo tengo mi oso gigante, ahora tú tienes tu león gigante – le sonrió tiernamente – pero eso no es todo – le entregó una caja cuadrada la cual Blaine abrió enseguida y sacó de ella un cuaderno, lo empezó a revisar… Estaba lleno de fotos de los dos, pensamientos, las letras de las canciones que se habían dedicado y frases de amor en las que expresaba todo lo que sentía por él. Quiso decir algo, pero Kurt puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios susurrando lentamente "shh, ya sólo falta un minuto". – Blaine seguía sin entender.

\- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… feliz cumpleaños mi amor – lo abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo y empezó a besarlo.

\- Oh Kurt! – estaba sorprendido – tú…

\- Oficialmente es tu cumpleaños, ya tienes 18 y quería ser el primero en felicitarte y desearte lo mejor. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas – empezó a repartir besos los cuales fueron correspondidos.

.

* * *

\- Buenos días amor, feliz cumpleaños – dijo amorosamente Elaine y luego se quedó en silencio al ver a su hijo plácidamente dormido con Kurt entre sus brazos. Se preguntaba en qué momento había entrado a la casa. Miró alrededor y vio al león, el cual le pareció adorable y luego vio el cuaderno, y no pudo evitar abrirlo y sonrió complacida, no tenía dudas de que Kurt amaba a su hijo y había querido sorprenderlo.

Luego pensó en lo terrible que sería si su esposo los descubría, así que puso seguro a la puerta y salió cerrándola sin hacer ruido pero esbozando una enorme sonrisa con aire de complicidad.

Nunca supo cuando se fue Kurt, aunque le hubiera encantado que formara parte del desayuno familiar que se hizo por Blaine, donde inclusive estuvieron Cooper y sus abuelos, sabía que no era posible pero deseaba que algún día lo fuera.

Pasó una mañana agradable, porque incluso su padre se portó amable, lo cual le sorprendió, pero definitivamente le gustó. Luego se fue a almorzar donde los Hummel con quienes se divirtió mucho y por supuesto estar con Kurt era lo mejor del mundo. Entrada la noche, los dos se fueron a un pequeño club nuevo con sus amigos donde bailaron, bebieron, conversaron y se lo pasaron genial.

Llegaron en la madrugada a donde Kurt, era muy tarde para que Blaine se fuera a su casa, se encerraron rápido en su habitación y tuvieron una gran sesión de besos y caricias hasta que cayeron profundamente dormidos.

Definitivamente fue un excelente cumpleaños.

.

* * *

Blaine estaba recostado en su cama, pensando en una idea que le tenía dando vueltas hace tiempo y finalmente se había decidido a hacerlo. Vio pasar a su padre, iba sonriendo así que creyó que sería un buen momento para hablar con él. Luego del enfrentamiento que tuvieron cuando lo encontró con Kurt, había cambiado, estaba más tranquilo y asequible, aunque Blaine no se explicaba los motivos, tal vez había entrado en razón o las palabras de Kurt lo tocaron, pero lo que fuera, definitivamente eso le agradaba y esperaba que continuara así.

\- Papá, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Sí, dime.

\- Hay algo muy importante que quiero pedirte. No tienes que hacer mucho, de hecho sólo debes firmar unos papeles.

\- ¿Papeles para qué? ¿Es algún permiso de tu escuela?

\- Exactamente eso – respiró profundo antes de continuar – quiero cambiarme de escuela y necesito la autorización firmada de mis padres para eso.

\- ¿Cambiarte? ¿A dónde y por qué? Dalton es lo mejor que existe en cuanto educación se refiere. No hay una escuela superior a la que puedas ir.

\- Me quiero transferir a McKinley para hacer ahí mi último año.

\- ¿McKinley? Jamás la he escuchado. ¿En qué parte de Westerville está?

\- No está en Westerville papá – trató de no sonar nervioso – está en Lima y mis amigos van ahí.

\- Lima! Estás loco acaso! No sé la clase de amistades que andas haciendo, pero si no te permití que siguieras un día más en ese lugar, ¿qué te hace creer que voy a permitir que vayas a estudiar allá? – sonaba muy molesto – tus amigos están en Dalton y son los únicos que debes tener, a más de los hijos de nuestros vecinos y los de mis socios.

\- En Dalton tengo a varios de mis amigos, pero en McKinley están los demás y son increíbles, de verdad quiero graduarme ahí.

\- Qué clase de amigos puedes tener en un lugar como Lima que sean capaces de pagar una escuela, que además no se puede comparar a Dalton en ningún sentido.

\- No es una escuela pagada.

James enfureció - ¿QUÉ? ¿UNA ESCUELA PÚBLICA? AHORA SÍ PERDISTE LA RAZÓN! GRADUARTE DE UNA ESCUELA PÚBLICA TE DESACREDITARÍA PARA INGRESAR A UNA UNIVERSIDAD DE PRESTIGIO, ESTARÍA LOCO PARA PERMITIRTE ALGO ASÍ.

\- No es cierto, es realmente muy buena, de las mejores que existen. Mira, aquí está toda la información y los papeles para la autorización – le entregó un sobre – por favor revísalos, te darás cuenta que tiene un excelente nivel académico.

Respiró profundo y trató de controlarse para no seguir gritando - Mi hijo no va a estudiar en una escuela pública y es mi última palabra!

\- Pero papá, nunca te pido nada, esto es muy importante para mí. Por favor.

\- Dame una razón lo suficientemente buena como para que yo pierda la cabeza y te permita hacer semejante locura. Y no me digas que es por tus amigos, porque esa no es una razón justificable.

Todo su ser gritaba "KURT", mientras trataba de pensar en algo, pero la verdad es que esa era la única razón para querer transferirse.

\- ¿Y bien? Te das cuenta que no la hay, no es más que otro de tus caprichos.

\- No es un capricho, es sólo que no podrías entenderlo, pero quiero ir ahí.

\- ¿Por qué? Y es la última vez que te lo pregunto.

\- Porque Kurt estudia ahí – apretó los dientes y los puños esperando que su padre empezara a gritarle.

\- Jamás – fue lo único que dijo y luego sacó los papeles del sobre y los rompió.

\- Oh no, no, no, ¿qué hiciste? No me van a dar otros papeles, me dijeron que eran los únicos. Sólo tenías que firmar, no te costaba nada hacerlo – decía con la voz quebrada – no tenías que hacer nada más, es más, te ibas a ahorrar las mensualidades de Dalton. ¿Por qué te opones a que sea feliz? Mamá ya los había firmado, sólo faltaba tu firma.

\- ¿Cómo que tu madre ya había firmado? –su voz esta vez reflejaba enojo.

\- Sí, ya los había firmado, porque me interesa la felicidad de mi hijo – dijo Elaine, quien iba llegando a la casa y había escuchado parte de lo sucedido sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que nuestro hijo va a ir a un lugar como ese?

\- ¿Un lugar como ese? ¿Por lo menos ya te informaste para que te expreses de esa manera? Déjame decirte que yo sí estuve haciendo todas las averiguaciones y McKinley es de las mejores escuelas públicas que existen, de hecho su nivel académico es excelente y muy competitivo. Es un excelente lugar para que Blaine estudie ahí, comparta con sus amigos y sí, con su novio también.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca acaso? Crees que voy a permitir semejante atrocidad.

\- Mamá, gracias pero es inútil ya, los papeles están rotos, no se puede hacer nada – su mirada era triste y de desilusión.

\- Blaine, amor, hoy fui a Dalton y estuve platicando con el director y accedió a darme otros papeles, los cuales ya firmé y entregué.

\- Yo no voy a ir a firmar nada – James dijo en tono amenazante.

\- No es necesario, el director me explicó que bastaba la firma de uno de nosotros, hice todos los trámites y como dije, ya firmé. También estuve en McKinley, la transferencia está hecha hijo, cuando empiecen las clases, irás ahí.

James la miraba enojado mientras que Blaine no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Elaine mostraba un rostro apacible pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Mamá, no estás bromeando, ¿cierto? ¿Voy a ir a McKinley? – sus ojos se volvían cada vez más grandes por la sorpresa y empezó a esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Así es amor, vas a estudiar ahí, pero debes mantener tu promedio igual como lo hacías en Dalton, es la única condición que te pongo.

\- Sí mamá, puedes contar con eso – corrió a abrazarla – No sabes lo mucho que te amo, gracias, gracias, esto significa tanto para mí, como no tienes idea.

\- Al contrario, porque sé lo mucho que significa es que lo hago y si ahora nos disculpas, tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar y va a ser una charla muy larga.

.

* * *

Kurt conversaba alegremente con su papá cuando el timbre sonó y Burt fue a ver quién era.

\- Hijo, esto es para ti.

\- Kurt volteó y vio que su padre tenía un ramo de rosas rojas y se levantó corriendo para cogerlo y revisar la tarjeta.

\- Seguro es de Blaine, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo.

\- Ay papá – dijo con una mueca mientras los ojos le brillaban al sacar la tarjeta.

\- Y bien, ¿qué dice? – lo empujó con el hombro.

\- Papá – dijo repitiendo el movimiento del hombro – no entiendo por qué el número, pero dice "- 1 - porque eres mi ángel. Te amo, Blaine"

\- No pues yo tampoco entiendo qué tiene que ver el número, pero es un bonito mensaje – le sobó el hombro mientras le sonreía.

\- Sí papá, lo es. Puedes por favor ponerlas en agua, voy a llamar a Blaine para agradecerle.

Al día siguiente…

Kurt estaba con Rachel y Mercedes viendo una película, cuando entra el papá de Rachel y dice "Kurt, acaban de traer esto para ti" – Los tres saltaron de la cama y Kurt agarro la pequeña cajita – "Gracias Leroy" – las chicas estaban como locas encima de él pidiéndole que la abriera.

\- Oh! Es hermoso! – exclamó Mercedes – Mira, tiene sus iniciales – dijo Rachel.

Era un anillo de plata con las letras **K** y **B **en relieve, hechas de oro y un pequeño corazón en medio. Kurt lo sacó y se lo puso enseguida y luego leyó la tarjeta "- 2 - porque eres extraordinario. Te amo, Blaine"

Cada día Kurt recibía un regalo o una invitación ya sea al cine, al teatro, a Hoover Dam, una cena romántica, etc. Siempre era algo diferente, pero nunca faltaba la tarjeta con un pequeño mensaje.

.

* * *

Era un sábado por la mañana y por alguna razón Kurt se sentía melancólico, así que sacó su álbum y empezó a mirar las fotografías, se dio cuenta que las últimas eran todas con Blaine y sonrió ligeramente, luego seguían todas las tarjetas que había recibido y empezó a leerlas, sin entender todavía el propósito de los números, pero amaba cada mensaje, unos más sencillos y otros más elaborados, pero todos igual de hermosos:

* "- 1 - Porque eres mi ángel. Te amo, Blaine"

* "- 2 - Porque eres extraordinario. Te amo, Blaine"

* "- 3- Porque eres único. Simplemente nadie se compara contigo. Te amo, Blaine"

* "- 4 - Porque me haces feliz. Te amo, Blaine"

* "- 5 - Porque eres la otra mitad de mi alma. Te amo, Blaine"

* "- 6 - Porque eres lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos. Te amo, Blaine"

* "- 7 - Porque mi primer y último pensamiento de cada día son para ti. Te amo, Blaine"

* "- 8 - Porque tus ojos son un pedazo de cielo en los que me pierdo. Te amo, Blaine"

* "- 9 - Porque eres noble y generoso. Te amo, Blaine"

* "- 10 - Porque tus labios son deliciosos. Te amo, Blaine"

* "- 11 - Porque me comprendes y apoyas. Te amo, Blaine"

* "- 12 - Porque me vuelven loco tus caricias. Te amo, Blaine"

* "- 13 - Porque has superado todos los obstáculos que la vida te ha puesto. Te amo, Blaine"

* "- 14 - Porque hemos vivido momentos que jamás podré olvidar. Te amo, Blaine"

* "- 15 - Porque te has grabado en mi alma. Te amo, Blaine"

* "- 16 - Porque eres TÚ. Te amo, Blaine"

* "- 17 - Porque nacimos para estar juntos. Te amo, Blaine"

De pronto empezó a llorar, un sentimiento que no supo explicar se apoderó de él y antes de darse cuenta le había mandado un mensaje a Blaine: "por favor ven, te necesito".

Estaba abrazado a su almohada en un mar de lágrimas cuando su padre entró a decirle que lo ayudara con la comida y se preocupó al verlo así. Kurt no le decía nada, sólo negaba con la cabeza a cada cosa que le preguntaba. De pronto sonó el timbre y fue a ver quién era, apenas abrió la puerta Blaine medio lo saludó y le preguntó por Kurt, seguido entró corriendo directo a su habitación y Burt fue detrás de él.

\- Aquí estoy, ese mensaje que me enviaste me dejó preocupado. ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt no decía nada, así que miró a Burt esperando una respuesta – Yo tampoco sé nada, estoy igual que tú – dijo con angustia.

\- Kurt, amor, dime qué tienes por favor. Te prometo que juntos lo resolveremos sin importar qué sea - se sentó en el borde de la cama y le sobó la espalda.

\- Blaine – dijo casi en un grito, se giró, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lloró amargamente.

\- Esto no me gusta nada. ¿Qué tienes hijo? Nos estás asustando.

\- Por favor papá, quiero estar a solas con Blaine – más que un pedido, fue una súplica a lo que al comienzo se negó, pero al final aceptó y salió cerrando la puerta a petición de su hijo.

\- Ok, estamos solos, ahora sí me puedes contar lo que te sucede, porque te juro que estoy muriendo al verte así.

\- Oww, es que yo – su voz sonaba entrecortada – es que yo, Blaine, tengo mucho miedo – se aferró al cuerpo de su novio clavándole las uñas en la espalda y hundiendo su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Blaine.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó? Lo vamos a solucionar juntos.

\- Tengo tanto miedo de perderte. No quiero perderte nunca. Te amo demasiado.

Blaine no entendía a qué venía eso, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Kurt continuó…

\- Estuve pensando en todo lo que hemos vivido juntos desde que nos conocimos y soy tan feliz contigo, nunca pensé que algo así sería posible para mí, aunque lo anhelaba tanto y ahora que lo tengo, me aterra que pueda perderlo, que pueda perderte. No quiero que suene a locura, pero es que te amo como no he amado a nadie y no puedo evitar sentir miedo.

\- Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza – entiendo lo que sientes, porque yo también he pensado eso y sí, me aterra igual que a ti, pero luego pienso en que nuestra relación depende de nosotros, que lo demás es externo y sólo nosotros dos podemos hacer que dure o que termine y por mi parte, esto no va a terminar porque eres lo que más amo y siempre te voy a cuidar y a esto tan hermoso que tenemos.

\- Yo también siempre lo voy a cuidar, aunque me da miedo porque luego soy impulsivo y me dejo llevar y ya hemos peleado en dos ocasiones y nos hemos distanciado y no quiero que eso pase de nuevo.

\- Kurt, no te puedo garantizar que no vamos a pelear o a tener algún problema porque en cualquier relación pasan esas cosas, sería una fantasía que todo fuera perfecto y no hubieran complicaciones. Lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que sin importar lo que pase, yo pondré todo de mí para que encontremos la solución y luego de que arreglemos las cosas nos amaremos más, porque superarlo juntos nos ayudará para fortalecer nuestra relación.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo, nunca dejaré de luchar por lo nuestro. Te amo Kurt, mi ángel.

\- Te amo tanto Blaine, mi amor. Gracias por haber venido y escucharme. De verdad necesitaba sacar todo esto.

– No tienes nada que agradecerme, sabes que estaré siempre para ti.

\- ¿Te puedo pedir algo? Quédate conmigo hoy, no te vayas.

\- Seguro, sólo debo hacer algo y regreso, ¿sí?

\- No, no quiero que me dejes. Ya sé que suena infantil, pero necesito que te quedes y no me sueltes.

\- Ok, pero ya no llores más – le secó las lágrimas y se acomodó en la cama abriendo los brazos para que se acurrucara en ellos. Pasaron así el resto del día hasta que Kurt se durmió. Entonces Blaine lo acomodó suavemente en la cama y bajó a hablar con Burt para tranquilizarlo, luego fue a su auto y sacó varias cosas de ahí, las cuales llevó a la habitación y las metió debajo de la cama para asegurarse que Kurt no las fuera a ver y se acostó a su lado.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando se despertó y vio que Blaine seguía a su lado, estaba contemplando el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo llamó dos veces, pero no lo escuchaba, así que decidió hacer algo diferente.

\- Hey, despertaste, dijo Blaine sorprendido al sentir que Kurt le besaba la oreja.

\- Sigues aquí conmigo. Gracias!

\- Ya te dije, no me agradezcas, te amo y por ti haría todo, además, quedarme a tu lado no es ningún sacrificio – pegó sus frentes, cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar…

.

_Te enteraste de mis secretos y descubriste por qué soy reservado,_

_Dices que nunca cometeremos los errores de mis padres._

_¿Te acuerdas?, estábamos sentados allí, cerca del agua_

_Pusiste tu brazo alrededor mío por primera vez_

_Convertiste en rebelde al hijo prudente de un padre distante_

_Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado que alguna vez ha sido mío_

_._

_¿Recuerdas todas las luces de la ciudad_

_Reflejadas en el agua?_

_Me viste empezar a creer por primera vez_

_Convertiste en rebelde al hijo prudente de un padre distante_

_Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado que alguna vez ha sido mío_

_._

_Y recuerdo esa pelea_

_A las dos y media de la mañana_

_Cuando todo se escapaba de nuestras manos_

_Salí corriendo mientras lloraba y me seguiste a la calle_

_Me preparé para el "Adiós"_

_Porque eso es todo lo que he conocido_

_Entonces me tomaste por sorpresa_

_Dijiste: "Nunca te dejaré solo."_

_Dijiste: "Recuerdo cómo nos sentimos _

_Sentados cerca del agua_

_Y cada vez que te miro, es como la primera vez_

_Me enamoré del hijo prudente de un padre distante_

_Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado que alguna vez ha sido mío"_

_Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado que alguna vez ha sido mío_

_._

_¿Lo crees?_

_Vamos a lograrlo ahora_

_Y puedo verlo_

_Puedo verlo ahora_

_._

\- Tú también eres lo mejor que alguna vez ha sido mío – susurró mientras una lágrima solitaria recorría su rostro para terminar en los labios de Blaine. Ambos permanecieron con sus frentes juntas y mirándose a los ojos por varios minutos.

De pronto el ojimiel vio como Kurt se iba acostado encima de él, le sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

\- ¿Te molesta que esté encima de ti? – preguntó con un tono dulce.

\- Ya te sientes mejor por lo que veo - respondió con un brillo particular en la mirada – Jamás me molestaría, es más, me encanta.

\- Sí, ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias a ti. Oh! Te encanta! ¿Y si te beso?

\- Bésame mucho y no te detengas.

\- ¿Y si quiero acariciarte?

\- Kurt, soy todo tuyo, puedes hacerme lo que quieras – sus ojos brillaban con deseo invitándolo a dejarse llevar.

.

* * *

\- Buenos días mi hermoso ángel!

\- Buenos días mi amor – dijo Kurt con una enorme sonrisa – Pensé que había soñado todo esto.

\- No, no lo soñaste. Feliz cumpleaños!

Burt entró despacio para ver si ya estaban despiertos y los encontró besándose

– Oh vamos, tan temprano y ya están en eso! – exclamó haciendo que los dos se sorprendieran y se separaran. Felicitó a su hijo y les dijo que en media hora tenían que estar en el comedor para desayunar juntos, obligándolos así a levantarse de la cama.

Kurt se reía al ver como le quedaba su ropa a Blaine, definitivamente eran diferentes físicamente y éste siguió probándose cosas hasta que encontró algo que le quedara mejor. Mientras Kurt terminaba de peinarse, Blaine buscó lo que había guardado debajo de la cama y esperó para entregárselo.

\- Esto es parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños – le entregó un sobre – Kurt lo abrió con curiosidad y sacó un papel que estaba doblado y empezó a leerlo, levantó lentamente la mirada hacia Blaine, su rostro reflejaba total sorpresa.

\- ¿Esto es… significa que tú…

\- Es una copia de mi inscripción a McKinley – le dijo con una sonrisa – vamos a estudiar juntos el último año.

Apenas terminaba de hablar y Kurt se le había lanzado encima para abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos haciendo que soltara una caja que tenía en la mano – Blaine, esto es, oh, no tengo palabras – sus ojos brillaban impresionantemente - Te amo y nada sería mejor que estar a tu lado todo el tiempo posible.

No necesito nada más. Sabes que éste es el mejor regalo que me podías dar porque lo único que deseaba era que pudiéramos estudiar juntos nuestro último año y estás haciendo ese sueño realidad – suspiró – cómo no voy a amarte con locura si eres el mejor.

\- Hay algo más en el sobre – se apresuró a decir mientras se escuchaba la voz de Burt llamándolos y se agachaba a recoger la caja del piso.

Sacó una tarjeta y sonrió, la leyó en voz alta – "- 18 - porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te amo, Blaine".

Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Rodeó el cuello de su novio con los brazos y lo acercó a él. Me puedes explicar lo de los números, porque no entiendo.

Blaine lo abrazó por la cintura y con una sonrisa le contestó – verás, quise hacer algo especial, diferente, porque son 18 años Kurt, es un momento importante.

Te he dado diferentes cosas o llevado a diferentes lugares durante 18 días que es el tiempo que faltaba para que cumplieras los 18 años. Lo he hecho con el fin de celebrar cada año de vida que has tenido porque el que nacieras ha sido una bendición que te trajo a mí. Y las 18 tarjetas que le acompañaban, representan cada una de las razones por las que te amo.

Kurt lo miró con todo el amor que recorría su ser, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y lo besó tiernamente – Blaine, no sabes cuánto te amo – volvió a besarlo. Era uno de los besos más dulces y románticos que se habían dado.

.

**· Canciones:**

\- When God Made You (Natalie Grant)

\- Mine (Versión Glee) – Adaptación


	19. Capítulo 19: Cambios

**CAPÍTULO 19:**

**"****Cambios"**

.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, querían dar el siguiente paso en su relación y el que sin lugar a dudas para ellos era el más importante. Siempre se habían dejado llevar por sus instintos, pero esta vez decidieron hablar al respecto para aclarar

sus dudas antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Querían que fuera perfecto, algo que los dos recordaran siempre, no importaba si debían esperar más tiempo, no pensaban poner una fecha, pero sí querían estar completamente convencidos de que era lo correcto y que ambos estuvieran felices y seguros con la decisión antes y después de hacerlo.

Acostados en la cama, Kurt frotaba su nariz contra la de Blaine mientras éste lo miraba con ternura. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio sólo contemplándose y dándose pequeños y tiernos besos.

\- Estoy muy nervioso – dijo de forma tímida el ojiazul.

\- Yo también Kurt, por eso ambos debemos estar muy seguros de dar este gran paso.

\- Estoy más que seguro, quiero hacerlo. Siempre imaginé mi primera vez de una forma hermosa pero sobretodo con alguien que me amara lo suficiente, aunque nunca veía el rostro de esa persona, sabía que sería alguien muy especial y ese alguien eres tú Blaine. Quiero ser totalmente tuyo.

\- Aunque no lo hayamos hecho todavía, ya eres mío y yo soy tuyo, no como objetos ni que seamos dueño del otro, simplemente tú y yo nos pertenecemos el uno al otro porque desde que nos conocimos nuestras almas se unieron y son una sola ahora.

Kurt amaba la forma que tenía Blaine de expresarse, eso lo enamoraba más y lo hacía sentirse seguro de lo que había entre ellos, de que el amor que se tenían era total y de querer vivir junto a él todas las experiencias a las que la vida los pudiera llevar. Definitivamente estaba seguro de dar este gran paso con él porque sabía que Blaine era el indicado.

\- Sin importar que, siempre nos perteneceremos el uno al otro – dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine con todo el amor que sentía por él y empezó a besarlo tiernamente hasta que Blaine profundizó el beso.

\- Será la primera vez de los dos, ¿y si algo no sale bien porque ninguno sabe cómo hacerlo exactamente? Digo, tenemos la información, pero no es lo mismo.

\- Y eso lo vuelve hermoso Kurt, porque nos dejaremos llevar por lo que sintamos, sin la presión de que hay que hacer tal o cual cosa e iremos descubriendo lo que nos gusta y lo que no, así como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, nos tomaremos todo el tiempo que necesitemos para disfrutarlo.

\- Me gusta como suena eso – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – Te amo y me emociona pensar que será contigo. Sabes? Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo – se sonrojó

– Yo también tengo muchas ganas - dijo Blaine – y es normal.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Kurt – te quedaste de pronto en silencio y con la mirada perdida.

\- Me acordaba de lo que comentó Jeff el otro día, ¿recuerdas? sobre ser activo o ser pasivo. Ambos sabemos lo que eso significa, pero la primera vez, ¿cómo sabes qué te gusta? Además ¿quién va a perder su virginidad totalmente?

\- Yo también he pensado en eso y me gusta que lo hablemos, porque creo que quiero experimentar todo contigo – las mejillas de Kurt estaban cada vez más rojas.

\- Yo también quiero todo contigo y había pensado en que si es la primera vez de los dos, ambos debemos perderla por completo. Al menos es lo que yo quiero, no sé tú Kurt.

\- Te refieres a… Oh! Sí, yo también quiero eso, pero no sabía si tú querrías. Me parece hermoso que ambos perdamos la virginidad en todos los sentidos el mismo día. Que sea la primera vez de los dos en todo – sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca.

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt entre sus manos y empezó a besarla – así será entonces – ambos se miraron con ternura.

* * *

.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban planeando dónde y cuándo hacerlo. Burt tenía que hacer un pequeño viaje, sólo un día y ellos pensaban aprovecharlo. Apenas su papá se fue le envió un mensaje a Blaine, quien estaba cerca, sólo esperando que Kurt le avisara para ir a su casa.

\- Hola amor, pensé que Burt nunca se iría, me estaba desesperando – empezó a besarlo.

\- Lo sé, se suponía que saldría antes de las siete – se alejó un poco y avanzó hacia el comedor - ¿Trajiste todo?

\- Sí, le mostró su mochila, aquí está – se acercó de nuevo para besarlo, pero el ojiazul sólo lo dejaba que empezara y se apartaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo primero? Creo que estás nervioso Kurt – volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez lo sujetó por la cintura para que no se fuera.

\- Claro que estoy nervioso Blaine – esta vez se dejó besar hasta que le faltó el aliento – Quiero un poco de vino.

\- Ok, yo también - sirvió las dos copas y llevó a Kurt a la sala a sentarse - creo que voy a empezar a arreglar las cosas, mientras tú relájate y disfruta el vino – le dio un pequeño beso y se fue a la habitación de su novio.

Habían acordado que pondrían velas, música romántica y una sábana blanca de seda con unos diseños rojos y amarillos que Kurt había visto en un almacén y le fascinó por lo que representaban los tres colores, esos siempre serían los colores de ellos, así que Blaine la compró para esa ocasión tan especial.

Todo estaba listo y fue a buscar a Kurt a quien encontró de pie junto al ventanal de la sala. Lo abrazó por detrás y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba temblando ligeramente.

\- ¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, sólo estoy nervioso, no te preocupes. Quiero que sea especial.

\- Lo será, sobretodo porque nos amamos – empezó a besarle el cuello – Si no te sientes preparado, podemos esperar.

\- Sí quiero, sólo estoy nervioso – respiraba agitado al sentir los labios de Blaine haciendo un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el hombro - ¿No estás nervioso?

\- Claro que lo estoy, pero cada quien tiene una forma distinta de expresarlo, eso es todo – lo tomó de la mano – Ven, vamos a tu habitación.

Al entrar, Kurt respiró y trató de calmarse. Blaine empezó a repartir besos lentos que empezaron en sus labios y descendieron por su mandíbula, llegando hasta el cuello poco a poco y regresando a sus labios, repitiendo la misma secuencia una y otra vez hasta que se volvieron más profundos.

Caricias tiernas y tímidas mientras tocaban cada milímetro de sus pieles, dando paso a una lenta exploración del cuerpo del otro. Se fueron quitando las camisetas dejando sus torsos al descubierto y se recostaron en la cama acomodándose hasta que sus cuerpos encajaron a la perfección.

No tenían idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban haciéndolo, pero así estaban bien, sólo besos y caricias, algunas ya conocidas y otras nuevas, dejándose llevar de una forma inocente y hermosa descubriendo sensaciones diferentes y placenteras.

Luego de un dulce beso, Blaine se separó para frotar sus narices mientras sonreía tiernamente – "¿te gusta?" – preguntó con la voz algo agitada. La sonrisa fue devuelta por Kurt a quien le brillaban los ojos de una forma especial – "sí, me gusta y mucho. Te amo Blaine" – "También te amo Kurt" – respondió antes de volverlo a besar.

Habían decidido que se dejarían llevar y no importaba el tiempo que eso les tomara, querían descubrirse en los brazos del otro. No había prisa, por ahora sólo querían continuar con lo que estaban sintiendo. Suaves labios besando y cálidas manos acariciando en todas las formas que conocían, haciendo que sus respiraciones empezaran a ser más agitadas junto al susurro de sus nombres fundidos con un "te amo" o pequeños gemidos que expresaban un "sí, eso me gusta".

La luz se encendió de repente y un grito sorpresivo los detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? AY! LO SIENTO, en verdad chicos lo lamento mucho – decía una Carole muy apenada mientras ellos no sabían en dónde esconderse. – Yo, voy a estar en la sala. De verdad lo lamento.

Los dos estaban entre agitados y asustados por la intromisión de la mujer. Blaine lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás quedando sobre la almohada a la vez que suspiraba frustrado, mientras Kurt se tapaba la cara con las manos y emitía pequeños gruñidos.

Luego de varios segundos Blaine volteó la cabeza para mirar a Kurt y apartó sus manos dejando al descubierto su rostro aún rojo por la excitación pero con un gesto de molestia por la interrupción. – "Ven aquí" dijo con voz dulce y abrió sus brazos para que Kurt se acomodara en ellos, quien enseguida se acercó abrazándose a su pecho con un puchero mientras su novio lo apretaba contra su cuerpo.

\- Creo que no era el momento todavía, susurró Blaine mientras depositaba tiernos besos en la cabeza de Kurt.

\- Supongo, dijo molesto. No entiendo que hace Carole aquí.

\- Sabes? Podemos quedarnos enojados y frustrados, o concentrarnos en todo lo hermoso que vivimos esta noche y yo elijo lo segundo. ¿No te parece que eso es mejor mi ángel?

Kurt levantó la cabeza y se acomodó para que sus labios quedaran al mismo nivel – sí, yo también me quedo con eso, me encantó, aunque me siento molesto – Blaine lo besó suavemente por varios minutos.

Fueron a la sala y ahí estaba Carole leyendo una revista – chicos, en verdad me disculpo, me apena haber interrumpido así. Cuando entré a la casa te llamé varias veces Kurt pero no respondiste, así que por eso me dirigí a tu habitación a decirte que tu padre me pidió que me quedara aquí para que no estuvieras solo y escuché ruidos y por instinto encendí la luz.

No les voy a dar un sermón, creo que ustedes ya están grandecitos, tienen un noviazgo formal y son libres de tener una vida íntima, es algo hermoso en verdad y me da gusto porque cuando uno se decide a dar ese paso con la persona que ama, la relación se vuelve más profunda porque las almas se conectan. Sólo les voy a decir que deben ser más cuidadosos con el lugar que escogen y las circunstancias.

\- Carole, gracias por tus palabras, ambos estamos conscientes de eso y sí fuimos cuidadosos. Se suponía que estaría solo hasta mañana.

\- Ni tan cuidadosos Kurt, supongan que cuando entré hubieran estado sin ropa ya, menos mal que aún tenían los pantalones puestos, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera sido tanto para ustedes como para mí.

O lo que hubiera pasado si Burt era quien llegaba porque se había cancelado el vuelo, imagínense la situación. Él no es tan comprensivo como yo. No debieron dejar abierta la puerta.

Platicaron un rato más, hasta que se fue a dormir diciendo un "Voy a cerrar la puerta" y les guiñó el ojo, pero ninguno de los dos estaba de ánimos con ella en la casa para hacer algo.

* * *

Planearon su encuentro en varias ocasiones y en varios lugares, pero cada uno de ellos fue interrumpido o nunca se llevó a cabo por diferentes razones, así que decidieron que era mejor dejar de hacer planes, cuando tuviera que pasar, se iba a dar solo, no iban a apresurar nada. Aunque indiscutiblemente ya habían experimentado varias cosas juntos y a raíz de eso sentían que se habían vuelto más unidos.

* * *

.

El tiempo pasó y Blaine hacía todo lo posible por adaptarse a su nueva escuela, algunas cosas eran distintas definitivamente, pero él estaba feliz, compartía con sus amigos, era un alumno excelente y muy participativo en sus clases ganándose de inmediato a la mayoría de los maestros. Por su gran personalidad ya había hecho nuevas amistades también, incluso los chicos populares lo habían invitado a formar parte de su grupo, y ni qué hablar del club Glee en donde se había convertido en una de las voces principales en el poco tiempo que tenía ahí. Hasta los alumnos de años inferiores lo conocían, todos en la escuela de hecho, algunos lo admiraban, otros lo envidiaban… definitivamente Blaine Anderson se hacía notar.

Pero su mayor felicidad era estar con su novio, cada instante que compartía con Kurt era lo mejor del día. Tenían la mayoría de las clases juntos y cuando estaban en alguna en la que debían estar separados, se mandaban mensajes. Claro, sin dejar de prestar atención a sus maestros, ambos eran alumnos destacados.

Sólo tenía dos inconvenientes, uno era aquel chico corpulento que le había lanzado ya varios slushies, uno por semana para ser exactos, desde que había ingresado a McKinley y era la cosa más horrible que había experimentado. Siempre aparecía de sorpresa sin darle oportunidad a hacer nada y terminaba ahogado con todo ese hielo.

El otro era un chico alto y rudo, había escuchado su nombre ya varias veces "Azimio". En dos ocasiones lo había empujado contra los casilleros, en otra le había puesto el pie cuando estaban en la cafetería, haciéndolo tropezar y tirarse toda la comida encima. Y la última vez le había quitado su maleta para aventarla al depósito de basura.

Luego de eso, Blaine se le enfrentó, pues no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo siguiera acosando, llegaron incluso a los golpes, pero a pesar de la diferencia física, logró ganar, pues era ágil, además de que en Dalton había practicado boxeo. Después de ser derrotado, Azimio dejó de molestarlo, aunque a veces se le cruzaba en el camino con actitud amenazadora, pero se retiraba sin hacer nada.

Un día luego de recibir un slushie, quiso enfrentarse a aquel grandulón, pero terminó siendo arrinconado contra una pared bajo la amenaza de "nadie se mete con Karofsky". Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron enormes, por primera vez escuchaba su nombre, sin embargo sabía a la perfección quién era Karofsky por lo que le había hecho a Kurt. Una mezcla de sentimientos entre rabia e impotencia lo golpeaban en el pecho.

:::::::::::::

Cada mañana, Blaine conversaba, sonreía todo el tiempo y cantaba apasionadamente como todos los días, siempre con se esa fachada de "chico perfecto" y el "señor popularidad". Para los demás Blaine era un chico carismático, talentoso que siempre lograba sobresalir, pero Kurt sabía que detrás de esa gran sonrisa habían muchas cosas ocultas, cosas que sólo él conocía. Le bastaba observar un gesto, una mirada para darse cuenta cuando algo le ocurría.

Ese día en particular estuvo distraído en cada clase, perdido en sus pensamientos, inclusive le llamaron la atención y no pudo resolver unos ejercicios, que normalmente para él eran lo más fácil, pero ese día no, no entendía nada, simplemente su cabeza no estaba ahí.

Kurt quiso hablar con él, pero fue imposible, los viernes ninguno de los dos tenía ni un periodo libre y en la cafetería tampoco fue posible porque los New Directions estaban pegados como chicles hablando sobre las nuevas competencias, así que tuvo que esperar hasta que terminaran las clases.

\- Blaine, ¿qué tienes? Estoy preocupado por ti.

\- Nada Kurt, nos vemos el lunes – dijo con fastidio.

\- Ok, alto ahí. No me digas que no pasa nada, no soy tonto, te conozco demasiado bien como para darme cuenta. Y me pone triste que me contestes de esa forma, además de que estás faltando a la promesa de siempre contarnos todo.

\- Lo lamento amor, perdóname. Tienes toda la razón, pero este no es el lugar. Vamos a mi casa, ¿sí?

\- ¿A tu casa a esta hora?

\- Sí, no hay nadie. Mis papás viajaban al medio día y regresan el domingo en la noche, así que estaré solo todos estos días y la verdad, no quiero estar solo.

\- Oh! No me habías contado eso. Y claro que voy contigo.

\- Gracias! Un viaje de último momento. Ya sabes cómo es eso.

A Kurt le hubiera gustado ir en el mismo auto con Blaine, así podrían ir conversando todo el camino a su casa, pero no podía dejar su camioneta en la escuela y sus amigos ya tenían planes, así que algo molesto por esto, no le quedó más que conducir.

* * *

.

Blaine calentó algo que sacó del refrigerador y se sentaron en medio de un silencio por primera vez incómodo. Kurt lo observaba y éste sólo mantenía la mirada fija en el plato mientras comía con desidia, dejando al final casi todo intacto.

Kurt no sabía cómo abordar la conversación, esperaba que Blaine empezara a decir algo, pero no sucedía, así que sujetó su mano y le preguntó – "¿Qué sucede mi amor? Necesito saber para poder ayudarte" –

Blaine suspiró y empezó a sobar la mano de Kurt con su pulgar – "No entiendo a mi padre, se había estado portando diferente en este tiempo y pensé que en verdad las cosas iban a cambiar, pero anoche me dejó en claro que no es así. Me confunde tanto su actitud".

\- ¿Qué pasó anoche? Bueno, sí es un poco confuso que actúe de una forma y luego de otra, pero ¿qué hizo exactamente esta vez?

\- Vinieron los chicos a saludarme, ya sabes Wes, Jeff, Nick, Thad y Sebastian. Estábamos a gusto conversando. A mi papá le agrada que tenga esas amistades por el status, cree que ellos son como los hijos de sus amigos, todos snob, nada más lejos de la verdad, porque hemos hecho un montón de locuras juntos, si supiera como son en realidad.

Iban a ser las 11, sólo por tratarse de ellos no dijo nada por la hora, se despidió y se fue a dormir. Entonces aprovecharon para preguntarme por ti y cómo iban las cosas entre nosotros y de pronto empezaron las bromas de doble sentido, comentarios con algo de picardía, sobre todo de parte de Seb. Sólo bromeábamos. No tengo idea de en qué momento mi papá apareció ni para qué, pero nos escuchó a Seb y a mi decir ciertas cosas y se puso histérico, empezó a gritar, lo corrió de la casa, todos estábamos atónitos.

\- Espera, ¿pero por qué se enojó y sobre todo por qué lo corrió a Seb de la casa?

\- Porque estábamos hablando de cosas gays. En medio de su enojo le preguntó si era homosexual y ya sabes lo orgulloso que está él de serlo, así que le contestó con esa forma muy suya y mi papá dijo que no iba a permitir personas como él en su casa, por mucho dinero que tuvieran… Fue una escena digna de una película.

\- Pero Jeff y a Nick también son gays, de hecho son novios y son tus amigos desde hace años.

\- Sí, pero él no lo sabe. Ellos han sido muy discretos pues conocen cómo es la situación aquí.

\- Oh! Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Y luego que pasó?

\- Les dijo a ellos que se retiraran porque era tarde y hoy teníamos clases. Luego de que se fueron empezó con toda su basura de que ser gay es lo peor, que soy una deshonra para el apellido Anderson y de pronto comenzó a hablar de mis tonterías de la música y que no voy a llegar a ningún lado con eso. Te juro que estoy cansado de escuchar siempre las mismas cosas, si no es por la música, es por ser gay, pero siempre encuentra la forma de hacerme sentir miserable.

Kurt tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía como una mezcla entre rabia y tristeza se apoderaba de él. Rabia contra ese hombre tan cerrado de mente, ignorante, falto de amor hacia su propia sangre, y tristeza por el chico al que amaba con todo su corazón, de verlo sufrir injustamente y no poder evitarlo.


	20. Capítulo 20: Nuestra Primera Vez

**CAPÍTULO 20:**

**Nuestra Primera Vez"**

**.**

Kurt se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él abrazándolo por encima de los hombros y empezó a llenarlo de besos por todo el rostro descendiendo suavemente por su cuello.

\- Por favor Blaine, no hagas caso a ninguna de las tonterías que ese hombre te diga, eres tan hermoso en todos los sentidos, desde lo físico hasta lo espiritual. Ok, por dónde empiezo… Tu rostro es perfecto – empezó a delinearlo con su dedo – empezando por tus cejas que son únicas, tan expresivas y enmarcan esos ojos que son lo más hermoso que existe, ese color tan difícil de explicar porque es una mezcla entre dorado, miel y verde y la forma en la que brillan siendo capaces de iluminar todo el universo. Tus largas pestañas que acarician con suavidad tu rostro.

Esa linda nariz que armoniza perfecto, tus labios, oh esos labios que deberían ser prohibidos porque resultan todo un pecado y tu sonrisa capaz de derretir un glaciar por ser tan cálida, brillante y hermosa. Luego está tu barbilla bien perfilada con ese rastro de barba que dejas en ocasiones… Simplemente hermoso, todo tu rostro es hermoso.

Para ese momento Kurt se había sentado en las piernas de Blaine quedando frente a frente y con un suave movimiento hizo que llevara su cabeza hacia tras para besarle todo el cuello – Amo tu cabello, cada rizo que cae sobre tu cara es simplemente divino y lo rebelde que puede ponerse a veces y por eso tratas de domarlo con algo de gel, aunque a mí me encanta así, natural – pasaba sus dedos entre el cabello de Blaine provocando una sensación agradable.

Y eso que no he mencionado tu cuerpo tan bien trabajado – se sonrojó pues estaba diciendo cosas que jamás se habría imaginado decir, aunque las pensaba - cada músculo perfectamente tonificado, tus brazos fuertes y tu espalda ancha. Blaine no hay otra palabra para describirte físicamente que no sea perfecto, eres sexy, atractivo y todo mío.

Blaine esbozó una sonrisa – "sí Kurt, todo tuyo, sólo tuyo, por siempre tuyo" –

\- Eres tan dulce, tierno, romántico, cariñoso. Tienes un corazón noble y generoso, te preocupas genuinamente por los demás siempre. Fiel a tus creencias, a quien eres, sin importar lo que los demás puedan decir o pensar.

A pesar de tener tanto dinero, eres sencillo, compasivo y tienes los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, crees en la igualdad de las personas y tratas a todos con el mismo respeto.

Además, eres muy inteligente, sabes tantas cosas que fácilmente puedes conversar con cualquier persona sobre cualquier tema. Es maravilloso saber que finalmente conocí a alguien que desafíe mi intelecto, eso siempre será estimulante.

Y tu personalidad tan impactante, tienes tanto carisma, eres seguro de ti y de lo que haces, alegre, optimista, eres alguien imposible de no notar porque eres brillante, cuando llegas a un lugar, simplemente se ilumina con tu presencia.

Parece un sueño que una misma persona pueda tener tantas cualidades y virtudes, pero es una realidad, tú las tienes. – Blaine lo miraba con tanta ternura y sus ojos empezaban a nublarse – Eres tan valiente mi amor con corazón de guerrero como te dice tu abuelo, sin importar lo difícil que esté siendo la vida contigo, la enfrentas y no te das por vencido. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te admiro.

¿Sabes qué más admiro? Tu talento, esa gran pasión con la que cantas y te entregas en cada canción, la forma en que tocas el piano y la guitarra. Sé que vas a llegar lejos, tan lejos como tú quieras y siempre estaré para apoyarte y ver en la gran estrella que te convertirás. Estoy y estaré inmensamente orgulloso de ti en todo momento.

Siempre estaré a tu lado permitiéndote ser tú mismo, ese hermoso, tierno, talentoso, a veces terco y maravilloso tú que eres. Seré tu apoyo incondicional en las buenas para celebrar contigo todos tus triunfos, y en la malas para sostenerte, consolarte y guiarte. Dices que soy tu ángel, entonces cuando sientas que el mundo es injusto, te cubriré con mis alas y te protegeré.

Sin decir nada, abrazó a Kurt atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo y hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello. Era un abrazo necesitado, Kurt lo conocía perfectamente porque es la clase de abrazo en el que cada centímetro de tu cuerpo grita por atención, por protección, por sentirse amado y aceptado. Blaine necesitaba amor, mucho amor y cuidados y él se los iba a dar.

Era uno de los abrazos más largos que se habían dado rodeado totalmente de un silencio eterno que les permitía escuchar los latidos de sus corazones. Kurt se mantuvo firme, aunque su cuerpo estaba adolorido ya por la posición, no pensaba soltarlo ni por un segundo, si Blaine necesitaba sentir que le importaba a alguien, le iba a demostrar que él era ese alguien.

Blaine se aferraba con más fuerza, era como si estuviera cayendo lentamente y Kurt era su ancla y su salvavidas – "¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo?" – más que una pregunta, fue una súplica – "Seguro mi amor, me quedo aquí contigo" – respondió Kurt con todo el amor del mundo.

La noche pasó lenta y apacible con los dos abrazados y la cabeza de Blaine en el hombro de Kurt. Al día siguiente se sentía mucho mejor, relajado, con una sensación de tranquilidad en su alma. Pasaron todo el sábado divirtiéndose, en la piscina, con los videojuegos; aunque a Kurt no le gustaban mucho; se acostaron en el mueble a leer, continuaron con las clases de guitarra y por supuesto las diferentes sesiones de besos que tuvieron. Llegada la tarde entraron juntos a la cocina, Blaine preparó algo y Kurt hizo el postre.

Fueron a comer a la cama y entre juegos y risas dejaron caer un pastelillo, cuando terminaron Kurt se llevó las cosas a la cocina mientras Blaine cambiaba la sábana, al abrir el cajón vio que sólo había una guardada en su paquete, aquella sábana blanca especial, sonrió con emoción y la puso en su cama. Luego bajó a ayudar a Kurt a lavar los platos y recoger todo el desorden que habían dejado.

Kurt se estaba terminando de vestir luego de una merecida ducha cuando escuchó una melodía y fue a buscar a Blaine, amaba verlo tocar el piano. Se paró a un costado y lo observó detenidamente mientras él cantaba con un sentimiento tan grande que Kurt se estremeció y la piel se le enchinó.

.

/OTNwYza_c24

.

_Oh Oh_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Hay un lugar que conozco_

_No es bonito allí_

_Y pocos han ido alguna vez_

_Si te lo muestro ahora_

_¿Hará que huyas?_

_._

_¿Te quedarás?_

_Incluso si duele_

_Incluso si trato de sacarte_

_¿Volverás?_

_Y me recordarás quién soy en realidad_

_Por favor recuérdame quién soy realmente_

_._

_Todo el mundo tiene un lado oscuro_

_¿Me amas?_

_¿Puedes amar el mío?_

_Nadie es perfecto_

_Pero lo valemos_

_Sabes que lo valemos_

_._

_¿Me amarás?_

_Incluso con mi lado oscuro_

_._

_No huyas, no huyas_

_Sólo dime que te quedarás_

_Prométeme que te quedarás_

.

Blaine al verlo ahí a su lado no le quitó los ojos de encima durante el resto de la canción, sus dedos se deslizaban sobre cada tecla como si fueran parte de ellas.

.

_¿Me amarás con mi lado oscuro?_

_Todos tienen un lado oscuro_

_¿Me amas?_

_¿Puedes amar el mío?_

_Nadie es perfecto_

_Pero valemos la pena_

_Sabes que lo valemos_

_._

_¿Me amarás incluso con mi lado oscuro?_

_No huyas, no huyas_

_No huyas, no huyas_

.

Kurt hizo un gran esfuerzo para articular unas pocas palabras – "Blaine, te amo y vales la pena más que cualquier otra persona que conozca. Amo todo de ti y jamás me alejaré" –

Blaine lo miró y sonrió, lo tomó de la mano y empezó a besársela – eres lo que más me importa y amo en este mundo Kurt – Los dos se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos y se fueron acercando lentamente hasta besarse terminando fundidos en un abrazo.

\- Te amo Kurt, te amo – se fue separando y lo agarró firmemente de la mano y empezó a avanzar hasta salir del salón. El castaño se dejaba llevar sin decir nada, sólo con una tierna sonrisa y sus ojos contemplando con adoración al chico al que amaba tanto.

Entraron a la habitación, sus ojos conectados todo el tiempo, estuvieron mirándose por más de un minuto antes de que sus labios se juntaran en el más dulce de los besos. Las manos de Blaine tomaron el rostro de Kurt con ternura mientras los besos continuaban con delicadeza.

Sus manos empezaron a buscar el contacto del cuerpo del otro, cada caricia íntima, tierna, llena de amor. Sus labios sólo se despegaban para tomar aire. Gemidos suaves llenando el lugar, sus miradas repetían incesantemente "te amo". Todo pasaba muy lento porque así lo querían, no tenían prisa, todo el tiempo del mundo estaba a su favor.

Las células de sus cuerpos vibraban en completa sincronía mientras se acariciaban el alma, la calidez de sus miradas indicando que todo era perfecto y sus besos expresando todo el amor que se tenían. Blaine rozó ligeramente los labios de Kurt con sus dientes como pidiendo autorización para profundizar, la cual fue concedida de inmediato.

Con todo el cuidado y amor posible Blaine deslizaba una de sus manos dentro de la playera de Kurt trazando patrones en su espalda llevándola luego hacia el frente para acariciar cada centímetro de su pecho y bajar lentamente pasando por la cintura hasta llegar al borde del pantalón haciéndolo estremecer.

Kurt rozaba ligeramente con los dientes y la lengua el cuello de Blaine mientras con una mano acariciaba sus rizos y con la otra le masajeaba la cadera haciéndolo soltar un gemido ronco ante el suave tacto de su mano.

La ropa empieza a caer lentamente sobre el piso y ahí están por primera vez contemplándose el uno al otro, completamente expuestos y sin embargo sintiéndose tan seguros, sus cuerpos se llaman, saben que se pertenecen y se buscan sintiéndose alcanzar el cielo al momento de estar totalmente envueltos entre sí.

Sus besos tan llenos de amor y sus caricias cada vez más íntimas hacen que sus corazones palpiten al compás de sus respiraciones agitadas. Con cuidado se acomodan en la cama mientras se demuestran todo el amor que se tienen.

Sus manos entrelazadas dándoles la confianza para seguir, sabiendo que ambos disfrutaban de cada roce, cada caricia, cada lugar nuevo explorado con una mezcla perfecta entre curiosidad, ingenuidad y pasión pero expresándose todo lo que sienten. Un sentimiento único que no cambiarían por nada.

Los te amo estuvieron presentes en todo momento, acompañados de gemidos suaves hasta otros fuertes que llenaban toda la habitación.

Kurt miraba con amor a Blaine mientras éste lo besaba tiernamente y fundía sus cuerpos en un abrazo profundo. Ambos experimentando, disfrutando de esas nuevas sensaciones en ese momento tan especial para ellos en el que se estaban entregando todo lo que son y con todo el amor que se tienen.

Acordaron que ambos perderían su virginidad en todas las formas ese día y ahí estaban todo el tiempo turnándose entre toques suaves y movimientos hermosos, frágiles y a la vez excitantes, descubriéndose, procurándose todo el placer posible, cuidándose mutuamente, sintiéndose seguros, felices y totalmente extasiados al compás de sus cuerpos que se hundían en el otro aumentando la profundidad a fuego lento mientras llegaban al orgasmo en dos ocasiones, ese momento tan importante para ambos, convirtiéndose uno en parte del otro y sintiéndose completos.

Estaban realmente emocionados y satisfechos con sus respiraciones agitadas, sintiendo una sensación tan fuerte recorrerles el cuerpo. Nada en el mundo podía sentirse mejor ahora, esa noche no sólo se entregaron su virginidad, se entregaron por completo el alma conectándose a un nivel que jamás hubieran imaginado.

Abrazados con sus cuerpos totalmente enredados el uno en el otro mientras se besaban y se repetían lo mucho que se amaban, cayeron profundamente dormidos.

El primero en despertar fue Kurt, lo cual era raro por lo mucho que le encanta dormir, pero ahí estaba completamente despierto, contemplando a Blaine y recordando todo lo que vivieron en la noche. Pensaba que siempre había escuchado a otros hablar sobre tener sexo, una expresión que a él en particular no le gustaba, pero la gente sostiene que tener sexo es la forma correcta de decirlo porque eso de "hacer el amor" no existe. Pobre gente que jamás ha experimentado algo como lo que él vivió junto a la persona que ama, porque definitivamente ellos hicieron el amor y lo hicieron de la forma más hermosa que existe.

Sonreía mientras recordaba cada beso, cada caricia suave, sus manos entrelazadas, los dientes de Blaine rozando su piel con cuidado mientras acomodaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y como se balanceaban a un ritmo perfecto. La forma en que Blaine tomó su virginidad cuidándolo todo el tiempo a la vez que lo miraba a los ojos y le repetía incesantemente lo mucho que lo amaba. Todo había sido hermoso y perfecto, mejor de lo que hubiera alguna vez soñado. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y empezó a besar a su novio en los labios y el rostro en forma muy delicada para evitar despertarlo.

Al cabo de varios minutos, Blaine empezó a despertar y Kurt cerró los ojos pretendiendo seguir dormido.

Éste comenzó a acariciarle los brazos a la vez que le besaba los labios con ternura. "Te amo Kurt" susurró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa enamorada. Blaine pensaba en cómo todo había sido tan perfecto, la forma en que se entregó a Kurt sin miedos, sin dudas, sabiendo que era lo correcto porque estaba con la persona indicada, sintiéndose seguro y amado bajo las cálidas caricias de su ángel. La manera en que Kurt lo besaba, la forma tan especial y algo tímida en que lo tocaba, como exploraba su cuerpo con la inocencia y ternura que sólo Kurt era capaz, despertando en él las más perfectas y placenteras sensaciones.

Pensar en esa forma mágica y hermosa en que le entregó su virginidad a su ángel, su novio al que tanto amaba, lo hacía estremecer, su corazón palpitaba acelerado y un amor inmenso crecía en su pecho. Si antes amaba a Kurt con todas sus fuerzas, lo que sentía por él ahora no podía explicarse en palabras. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras en su mente se repetían las imágenes de la forma tan hermosa en que hicieron el amor.

\- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Kurt, te amo, te amo, ahora eres totalmente mío y soy totalmente tuyo, aunque siempre nos hemos pertenecido. Te amo, Dios cuánto te amo! Gracias por esa noche tan perfecta que me regalaste.

\- También te amo Blaine – dijo con la voz entrecortada haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera al darse cuenta que estaba despierto – te amo, te amo, te amo con toda mi vida y con todas mis fuerzas. Nos perteneceremos hasta el último día de nuestras vidas – lo miró con ternura y empezó a besarlo – Gracias a ti por la hermosa noche que me regalaste.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntaba Blaine mientras depositaba suaves besos.

\- Estoy muy bien, me siento de maravilla y más unido a ti que nunca. Y tú, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Está todo bien mi amor?

\- Sí, todo está perfecto, no podía sentirme mejor, ahora soy uno contigo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana en la cama en medio de besos, caricias y diciéndose todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Al levantarse, Kurt se dio cuenta de la sábana – Cuando la puse no fue con esa intención – dijo Blaine al percatarse de como Kurt la miraba – pero me alegra haberlo hecho porque es la que querías que usáramos para ese momento.

\- Oh! Sí – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Es que es tan perfecta porque tiene nuestros colores: blanco, rojo y amarillo. Me encanta saber que la usamos.

Blaine lo abrazó por la cintura – "a mí también me encanta saberlo, así como me encanta que haya sido en mi cama, ahora cada vez que me acueste en ella, tendrá el más maravilloso recuerdo plasmado" –

Toda la tarde la pasaron entre momentos románticos, mientras comían se tomaban de las manos, al lavar los platos se besaban, se decían cosas románticas al oído, buscaban todo rincón para apoyarse y seguirse besando y acariciando. Antes de darse cuenta las horas transcurrieron y Kurt con mucho pesar tuvo que irse pues los padres de su novio regresarían en cualquier momento.

* * *

.

Blaine esperaba a su mamá para platicarle lo feliz que estaba, pero pensó que sería mejor hacerlo al día siguiente cuando regresara de clases porque estarían los dos solos en la casa, así que se fue a acostar. Ahora que estaba solo es cuando había empezado a prestar atención a que se sentía algo incómodo físicamente además de agotado, pero luego del momento maravilloso que vivió junto a Kurt, era una incomodidad que lo valía.

Ya en su cama se sentía embriagado por los recuerdos de todo lo que había sucedido ahí. Esa cama cómplice, en la que dos personas que se aman se entregaron todo.

Empezó a sonreír y buscó su celular para enviarle mensajes a Kurt. El primero, muy claro, indicándole que al llegar a casa leyera los demás mensajes y que dejara ese teléfono tranquilo porque estaba conduciendo. Conocía demasiado bien a su novio y sabía que cometía la imprudencia de que cuando no había mucho tráfico o sino en el semáforo, se ponía a revisar el celular en lo que esperaba que cambiara la luz y eso a él no le gustaba, aun estando en una luz roja, podía ser peligroso, ni que decir de revisarlo mientras conducía.

Efectivamente, al llegar a un semáforo Kurt leyó el primer mensaje y se sonrió ante la idea de lo mucho que Blaine lo conocía y contestó enseguida – "está bien mi amor, te prometo que no cojo más el teléfono hasta llegar a casa, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Te Amo".

Cuando llegó se encontró con Burt quien estaba viendo un partido en la tv.

\- Hijo ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana con Blaine? ¿Está él mejor?

\- Hola papá! Todo muy bien – Kurt lucía feliz, radiante, su sonrisa podía iluminar toda la casa, sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial y su padre se dio cuenta.

\- Te ves muy bien, bastante feliz de hecho.

\- Más que feliz papá. Fue un fin de semana maravilloso, único, perfecto, inolvidable. Blaine y yo nos amamos más que nunca y ahora estamos muy, muy unidos. Tenías razón, él y yo nos conectamos desde el alma – sus palabras salían solas sin pensar en nada de lo que decía, era como si su boca se hubiera desconectado de su cerebro y tuviera vida propia.

Burt empezó a procesar todo lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo y de pronto una idea clara llegó a su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes que podían haberse salido de su cara si fuese posible – "ah… hijo, me estás diciendo que… tú y Blaine…" - empezó a sudar

Kurt se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se puso rojo completamente y sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

\- Oh! – exclamó Burt – ¿y cómo te sientes? Me refiero a si fue una buena experiencia – casi tartamudeaba al hablar, no podía creer que le estaba preguntando eso a su hijo - ¿fue lo que esperabas?

\- Fue mucho más de lo que alguna vez soñé papá – trataba de no mirarlo por la vergüenza que sentía al hablar de ese tema con su padre – Estoy de maravilla, nunca me había sentido tan feliz y tan conectado con alguien.

\- Me alegra escucharlo hijo y puedo ver esa felicidad en tu rostro y la forma en la que brillan tus ojos y eso es todo lo que quiero para ti – Kurt le sonrió ampliamente – Y bien… digo… no sé cómo hablar de esto… cómo preguntarte – movía las manos torpemente mientras trataba de hablar con calma - ¿estás bien físicamente? Me refiero a si tienes alguna molestia, ya sabes… ¿te duele algo? – Burt había leído y tratado de prepararse para hablar con Kurt cuando fuera el momento, pero no sabía cómo expresarse, lo que menos quería era decirle algo incorrecto a su hijo.

Kurt entendió perfectamente a lo que su papá se refería – sí papá, estoy bien, Blaine y yo fuimos muy cuidadosos el uno con el otro, aunque honestamente sí me siento un poco incómodo, pero te aseguro que cualquier molestia física no se compara con todo lo que estoy sintiendo en mi corazón en este momento, créeme, lo vale por completo. Y si me disculpas, me siento bastante agotado, son casi dos horas las que he venido manejando y lo único que quiero es ir a dormir.

\- Seguro hijo, de verdad estoy feliz por ti, por los dos, merecen toda esa felicidad y me da gusto también que el sexo fuera una experiencia tan buena y con la persona que amas porque eso siempre lo hará especial.

\- Gracias papá, y sí, fue una experiencia muy especial, pero Blaine y yo no tuvimos sexo – Burt lo miró confundido – Blaine y yo nos amamos profundamente y nos entregamos el alma, por muy cursi que te suene – dijo arrugando los ojos y haciendo una mueca – por lo tanto no tuvimos sexo, hicimos el amor.

.

**· Canción:**

My Dark Side (Versión Piano) – Darren Criss


	21. GRACIAS

Quería aprovechar que estamos a la mitad del fic para agradecerles por el apoyo, sus lindas palabras, felicitaciones y por envolverse y disfrutar esta historia al leerla tanto como yo al escribirla.

Cuando lo empecé no iba a hacerlo tan largo, pero la respuesta de ustedes ha sido tan buena y amo tanto escribir que me he apasionado y dejado llevar desarrollando todas estas ideas.

Lo único que lamento es que aquí no se pueden publicar las imágenes, audios y videos que forman parte de esta historia.

Gracias a **_Giuly_** por sus aportes, apoyo y consejos a lo largo de todo este proceso :)

**_A Areli (amop2018), Jeny Love Crystal, Bren (brendaledesma33) , NTKlainer , Alice Anderson, Moontsee VR, Georgi G, Nahir Salomé, Magali Villalba, Emily TÖbär, Gabriela Marin, Angela Vanessa Lopez, Luly Bane, JossMaldonado, Gustavo Mera, Mony Ibarra, Andrea Luna, Diana Colfer, Sol Montalvo, Michi CrissColfer, Alee Devonne, Camila Yupanqui, Andrea Lanny, Ale Morataya, **_Ivonne Vega, _**Alejandra Villca, Lua Perez, Elisa (Candy Criss) _** por sus invaluables reviews tanto aquí como en facebook, al igual que a todos los que lo hacen de forma anónima, así como sus "me gusta" indicando que siguen capítulo a capítulo apoyando :)

Gracias también por poner este fic en su lista de favoritos y a quienes me han puesto como autora favorita de igual manera.

A tod s gracias por leerme! 3

.

Y ahora continuamos con el siguiente capítulo. Disfruten! :)


	22. Capítulo 21: Sorpresas

**CAPÍTULO 21:**

**"****Sorpresas"**

.

Burt llegó a casa luego de un día bastante complicado, pero no se quejaba, más trabajo significaba más dinero, parte del cual seguía sumando al fondo para la universidad de su hijo. El sueño de Kurt era ir a New York y definitivamente la vida en la "gran ciudad" es mucho más cara que en un una ciudad pequeña como Lima.

Escuchó el televisor de la sala encendido y vio a Blaine semi recostado en el sofá con Kurt entre sus brazos y la cabeza recargada en su pecho. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos. No se explicaba cómo hacían para acomodarse los dos ahí siendo que el sofá no era muy grande, sin embargo se veían cómodos.

Blaine pasaba casi todo el tiempo con ellos, cosa que a Burt no le molestaba en lo absoluto, eran pocas las veces en las que Kurt iba a casa de Blaine, aunque él conocía de sobra los motivos y no entendía como una mujer tan encantadora como Elaine podía estar casada con alguien tan perverso y de mente cerrada como James.

Apagó el televisor y sonrió al contemplarlos. No sabía si despertarlos o dejarlos ahí hasta que estuviera lista la cena. De pronto Carole y Finn llegaron y con el ruido ambos despertaron – "Lo siento chicos" – dijo apenada – "no sabía que estaban dormidos en la sala. Traje la comida".

\- No hay problema Carole – contestó Kurt mientras se frotaba los ojos – con tal de saborear lo que trajiste no me importaría si me tiraras agua fría – rió. Burt hacía su mejor esfuerzo a la hora de cocinar, pero definitivamente no se comparaba con los suculentos manjares que Carole preparaba.

\- Gracias! Eso es muy halagador, me alegra que te guste – dijo complacida y mirándolo cariñosamente – Ahora vayan poniendo la mesa mientras yo llevo esto a la cocina. Blaine fue el primero en ayudar. Compartir con los Hummel y los Hudson era una de las cosas que más le gustaban, la cena transcurría entre pláticas, risas, momentos agradables, indiscutiblemente era un ambiente tan acogedor y familiar.

Sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron, es tan fácil que el tiempo transcurra velozmente cuando te estás divirtiendo. Carole y Finn se fueron, Blaine iba a hacer lo mismo cuando Burt lo detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas a esta hora?

\- A casa Burt – contestó extrañado por la pregunta - ¿a dónde más voy a ir si es tarde?, pensó.

\- Es casi media noche y el trayecto hasta tu casa es largo, vas a llegar alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. Es muy peligroso conducir a estas horas, las calles son oscuras y lo sabes.

\- Oh! Eso! No se preocupe, soy un conductor muy responsable y cuidadoso.

\- Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a salir un loco de la nada y pueda ocasionar un accidente. Te quedas aquí y ya mañana vas a tu casa.

\- Gracias Burt! Iré a decirle a Kurt que me quedo – esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Con respecto a eso, me temo que dormirás en el sofá – Blaine lo miró sorprendido – Ahora que mi hijo y tú… ya sabes… tienen relaciones – dijo algo sonrojado y con un poco de incomodidad – no te puedo permitir que te quedes en su habitación. Antes era diferente porque todo era distinto entre ustedes, espero que comprendas.

\- Ah! Sí, claro – dijo poco convencido y con un dejo de molestia que trató de disimular.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

En la cocina había una discusión mientras Blaine acomoda la almohada y la cobija que Burt le había dado.

\- Eso es totalmente absurdo papá, cómo se te ocurre que Blaine va a dormir en el sofá, él se queda conmigo, siempre lo ha hecho.

\- He dicho que no, bajo ningún concepto se va a quedar en tu habitación.

Blaine escuchaba y de pronto recordó haber pasado por esta misma situación casi un año atrás, cuando se quedó en casa de los Hummel por primera vez.

\- No tiene ningún sentido lo que dices, le permitías quedarse conmigo cuando apenas éramos amigos, incluso cuando nos hicimos novios, la única diferencia es que ahora la relación ha avanzado.

\- Exacto! Ahora tienen más confianza. Lo de los besos lo aceptaba y hasta lo de las caricias, en cierto modo, aunque me hacía sentir incómodo, incluso en algún momento pensé que estaban haciendo "eso", así que traté de resignarme muy a mi pesar porque quería darte un poco más de libertad. Luego ustedes me aclararon que no era así y no sabes el alivio que sentí, pero he recapacitado y no es correcto, menos ahora que han llegado más lejos en su relación y no los quiero a ustedes dos haciendo "cosas" ahí encerrados – hizo comillas con sus dedos.

\- ¿Eso? ¿Cosas? – bufó enojado – nunca creí que tomarías una actitud tan poco madura y absurda. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte contado.

\- No digas eso – lo miró con tristeza – me alegra que me tengas la confianza como para contarme algo tan íntimo y…

Lo interrumpió – ¿de qué sirve si lo único que conseguí es que te comportes así? Esta discusión es tan irrelevante y sin sentido. Simplemente no concibo que a estas alturas no le permitas a Blaine quedarse conmigo, no tiene lógica.

\- Disculpen mi intromisión – dijo Blaine apenado – no quiero que discutan por mi culpa. Entiendo lo que dice Burt y lo respeto, esta es su casa y no voy a ir en contra de sus reglas. Kurt, tranquilo, el sofá está bien. No me gusta que ustedes peleen, su relación es muy especial como para que pasen por esto. Me siento muy mal de ser el causante – ambos lo miraban fijamente – Y otra cosa Kurt, no te arrepientas de tener esa confianza con tu papá, es algo muy valioso y debes atesorarlo, muchos quisiéramos eso pero no es posible – Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Blaine había salido de la cocina y se dirigía al baño.

\- Lamento haberte hablado en esa forma papá. Me disculpo.

\- Está bien hijo, acepto tu disculpa y me alegra entiendas mi posición en todo esto.

\- Pues no, no lo entiendo y me sigue molestando mucho, sólo me estoy disculpando por la forma en que te hablé no por defender lo que creo. Buenas noches.

.

* * *

Kurt no podía dormir, estaba demasiado enojado para conciliar el sueño y sólo se daba vueltas en la cama. Por otro lado Blaine tampoco dormía, estaba acostado en el sofá pero un sin fin de ideas cruzaban por su cabeza. Se levantó, abrió la puerta principal de la casa y se sentó en la entrada tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se acomodó a su lado y no fue hasta sentir un brazo alrededor de sus hombros que reaccionó.

\- Kurt, me asustaste! ¿Qué haces despierto?

\- Evidentemente no podía dormir y fui a tomar agua cuando vi la puerta abierta. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Necesitaba respirar, mirar las estrellas, sabes lo mucho que me gustan, y bueno, pensaba en varias cosas – Kurt hizo un puchero y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine - ¿me quieres contar? – preguntó con esperanza de saber que aquejaba a su novio – Blaine tomó su mano y las entrelazó antes de empezar a platicarle.

::::::::::::::::::::

Burt despertó temprano pues tenía muchos pendientes en el taller, cuando cruzó hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno observó a lo lejos el sofá y vio los rizos de Blaine que sobresalían – me apena que durmieras ahí, no es muy cómodo – dijo para sí mismo.

Cuando ya se iba, al cruzar por la sala miró al sofá de nuevo y no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos vieron, Blaine estaba ahí dormido con Kurt casi encima suyo debido al poco espacio que había, completamente abrazados el uno al otro. Movió la cabeza en negación y suspiró, no sabía si enojarse o reírse. Optó por lo segundo pues no quería empezar su día de forma negativa, pero definitivamente tendría una plática muy larga con su hijo cuando regresara.

.

* * *

Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel, Artie, Tina, Sam, Britney, Finn, Santana, Puck, Nick y Jeff se encontraron a las 10:30 en la entrada de una feria, habían planeado pasar juntos el día, aunque lamentaron que no todos pudieron ir. Se subieron a los diferentes juegos y participaron de las actividades que habían. Las horas pasaban y se estaban divirtiendo como niños, nada mejor que estar entre amigos.

\- Ya necesitábamos esto – dijo Kurt muy feliz – hemos tenido demasiados trabajos, investigaciones, proyectos, varios exámenes sorpresa. Nos quieren matar. Blaine rió ante las ocurrencias de su novio, pero si algo era cierto es que últimamente estaban ataviados de trabajos, la escuela no les daba casi ningún respiro.

\- Ya casi no estamos juntos – se quejó Kurt.

\- Pero, si nos vemos todos los días – contestó algo confundido.

\- En clases y luego para hacer toda esa tarea. Eso no cuenta. Ya no salimos a ninguna parte y no me digas que estamos aquí en la feria, porque me refiero a los dos solos.

\- Anoche estuvimos solos en tu casa viendo una película.

\- Blaine por favor, apenas vimos una parte porque estábamos tan cansados que nos quedamos dormidos.

\- Oh! Bueno Kurt, para mi tenerte abrazado mientras la veíamos, aunque haya sido sólo un momento, significó mucho. De hecho, cada minuto a tu lado para mí es importante y cuenta. Pensé que para ti también sería así – miró hacia el piso.

\- Ah! Claro que sí, todo cuenta.

\- No es cierto, lo acabas de decir – hizo una mueca.

Kurt lo abrazo fuertemente - no quise que sonara así, créeme que todo cuenta, estar contigo siempre va a ser lo mejor, sólo quisiera un poco más de tiempo para nosotros, sin toda esta presión de la escuela y sin todos los amigos. Ni siquiera hemos podido besarnos.

\- Mmm, creo que podemos solucionar eso ahora – lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó – sígueme – dijo con picardía mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- ¿Blaine a dónde me llevas? – sonreía traviesamente.

\- Sólo confía en mí.

::::::::::::::

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Kurt o a Blaine? – preguntó Rachel preocupada – Estaban por la máquina de las monedas doradas y de pronto desaparecieron.

\- Seguro están fajando en algún rincón – contestó Santana con picardía.

\- No digas esas cosas – refutó Rachel.

\- Ay Berry, son novios, están en toda la edad de las hormonas, es lo más normal que se deseen y da la casualidad que los dos desaparecen… te aseguro que no se fueron a tomar un helado. Al rato llegarán arreglándose la ropa y con tremendas marcas en el cuello – todos empezaron a reír.

\- Pues tienen derecho a demostrarse su afecto, ¿cuál es el problema en eso? – dijo Puck – todos voltearon a verlo.

\- Siempre lo he dicho, Puckerman es el mayor Klainer – comentó Santana causando la risa de sus amigos.

:::::::::::::::

.

\- Blaine… se… van… a… dar… cuenta… que… no… estamos - se besaban incesantemente y entre cada palabra.

\- No… me… importa… extrañaba… esto.

Los besos empezaron a volverse más pasionales y unas manos traviesas recorrían el cuerpo de su amado.

\- Kurt, ¿qué haces? – lo miró con sorpresa y una gran sonrisa.

\- Lo lamento, pero sacas mi lado apasionado y no pude evitarlo.

\- No lo lamentes amor, me gusta eso, pero si no te detienes luego no podré contenerme y no podemos hacerlo aquí – se volvieron a besar cada vez con más pasión hasta que se separaron para tomar algo de aire.

\- Mejor nos detenemos Blaine – dijo agitado – a lo que éste sólo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza – juntaron sus frentes y se miraron fijamente mientras trataban de regular su respiración.

Al cabo de varios minutos se sonrieron y fueron a buscar a sus amigos.

.

* * *

El último año definitivamente era el más pesado y extenuante y parecía que todos los maestros se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para enviar enormes cantidades de tareas, investigaciones, proyectos, etc., sin embargo Kurt y Blaine se la habían ingeniado para pasar más tiempo juntos, pero eso no duró mucho.

Su primer aniversario estaba próximo y Blaine quería sorprender a Kurt, así que consiguió pequeños trabajos que hacía después de clases. A veces luego de sus citas y los fines de semana.

\- Blaine, vamos al cine, hay una película muy buena que quiero ver.

\- Lo siento Kurt, no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué? Ya terminamos todas las tareas y el proyecto lo llevamos bien avanzado. Necesitamos distraernos un poco.

\- De veras no puedo amor, tengo cosas que hacer. Pero si quieres dile a los chicos y van en grupo.

\- Mmm no, quiero ir contigo, es una película romántica. Pero está bien, vamos mañana.

\- Tampoco voy a poder – hizo una mueca de disculpa – lo siento.

\- El viernes entonces – dijo serio.

\- Kurt no sabes cuánto lo lamento, pero es imposible, ni siquiera el fin de semana podré. Estoy muy ocupado.

\- Genial! – rodó los ojos enojado – ¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo para que no tengas ni un solo día libre?

\- Tengo muchas cosas pendientes, de veras lo lamento, pero te lo voy a compensar, lo prometo – puso ojos de cachorrito.

\- Está bien, pero no te será fácil compensarlo – su voz reflejaba lo contrariado que seguía, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez, aunque no dejaba de preguntarse cuáles eran esos pendientes que lo tenían tan ocupado.

.

* * *

Los días seguían pasando y Blaine trataba de compartir su tiempo libre entre Kurt y los trabajos que había conseguido, sin descuidar sus estudios ni dejar de cumplir con todas las tareas y proyectos. Al comienzo no fue tan difícil, pero luego de un par de semanas ya empezaba a sentirse agotado.

Todas las mañanas debía salir temprano de su casa para conducir por dos horas hasta llegar a McKinley a tiempo. Luego de clases se iba a una cafetería llamada The Lima Bean donde había conseguido un puesto de mesero y ahí laboraba hasta las 6:00 de la tarde, al terminar iba a donde Kurt (quien afortunadamente vivía a sólo 15 minutos) para trabajar en dos proyectos nuevos que debían entregar y hacer la tarea para después salir a algún lugar, quedarse viendo películas o haciendo algo divertido, no importaba lo que fuera mientras estuvieran juntos.

Entre las 10:30 y las 11:00 p.m. se iba, otra vez le tocaba conducir dos horas hasta llegar a su casa, se bañaba y de ahí a dormir, siempre y cuando no le tocara estudiar para algún examen, luego de eso caía totalmente rendido.

El sábado era igual de agotador, se levantaba a las 7:00 a.m. y se iba a dar clases de guitarra al hijo de unos vecinos. Al terminar conducía hasta Lima para ir a buscar a Kurt y pasar con él algo de tiempo pues a las 2:00 p.m. empezaba su turno en una tienda de ropa, el cual terminaba a las 5:30 p.m. A pesar del cansancio, se dirigía a las afueras de Westerville donde daba clases de natación a unos niños. Llegaba a su casa alrededor de las 10:30 de la noche, a penas comía algo, se bañaba y directo a la cama. Se demoraba más en vestirse y acostarse que en quedarse dormido.

El domingo era igual, con la única diferencia que no daba las clases de natación por lo que estaba en casa cerca de las 8:00 p.m. Revisaba si tenía alguna tarea pendiente o algo que estudiar, cenaba con su mamá, luego iba a tocar el piano, eso lo desestresaba. Finalmente alistaba su ropa y cosas para el día siguiente, se bañaba y se metía en la cama con la computadora para hacer Skype entre 15 y 20 minutos con sus amigos de Dalton, a los que extrañaba. Cerraba la computadora, le mandaba unos cuantos mensajes a Kurt y se quedaba dormido, muchas veces antes de que éste le contestara.

En cuestión de nada, pues a Blaine le parecía que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, ya había amanecido y empezaba otra semana.

.

* * *

\- Oye Kurt, ¿Qué le ocurre a Blaine? ¿Siguen los problemas con su padre? – preguntaba Mercedes preocupada.

\- No, por ahora todo está bien. Parece que James ha decidido dejarlo tranquilo por un tiempo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Es que luce terriblemente agotado, se acaba de quedar dormido arrimado contra la pared, y no es la primera vez que pasa eso. Pensé que tal vez problemas en casa y por eso está así.

\- Será mejor que lo despiertes – susurró Tina – si el Sr. Tanner se da cuenta de que está dormido le va a poner un castigo, ya sabes lo odioso que es y la semana pasada fue igual y ya le dijo que si lo volvía a encontrar durmiendo lo mandaría a la dirección.

\- No culpo a Blaine, las clases de Tanner son la cosa más aburrida sobre el planeta – dijo Santana con una mueca.

Esa no fue la única clase en la que se quedó dormido ese día, lo hizo en todas, incluyendo el club Glee.

.

* * *

\- Me alegra que sólo tuviéramos una tarea y que la hayamos terminado rápido, así nos queda el resto de la noche para nosotros – decía Kurt emocionado.

\- Oh sí, me alegra la verdad. Así que, ¿a dónde quieres salir?

\- A ninguna parte, vamos a mi habitación – Kurt miraba a Blaine con picardía.

\- Ok y ¿qué vamos a hacer? Vemos una película, ponemos algo de música, jugam…

\- No, nada de eso – lo interrumpió – tengo en mente algo más interesante.

Blaine se sentía tan agotado que no se deba cuenta de las miradas de Kurt, ni de su insinuación – ¿Y eso más interesante es…?

\- ¿De veras Blaine? ¿No entiendes lo que quiero? Últimamente parece que andas en las nubes… Quiero que vayamos a mi habitación, aprovechando que estamos solos en la casa y hagamos el amor. Ya es casi un mes de la última vez que lo hicimos. De hecho, ya casi ni me tocas, no sé qué te pasa. En otros tiempos ya hubiéramos estado en el sofá como mínimo besándonos.

\- Lo lamento tanto Kurt, he estado con tantos pendientes y mi cabeza ha estado en otra parte. Tienes razón y te lo voy a compensar ahora.

\- No quiero que sea por obligación o porque yo te lo dije. Quiero que las cosas sean como antes ¿o es que ya no te gusto? – preguntó con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué? Nooo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso amor? – se acercó y lo tomó por la cintura – mírame a los ojos – Kurt lo miró fijamente - me gustas, me encantas, me vuelves loco, sabes que te amo más que a nadie y sí Kurt, te deseo mucho.

El castaño se puso rojo. A pesar del tiempo, se seguía sonrojando con las palabras de Blaine – Yo… e… también te deseo… En este momento muero por besarte y acariciarte.

\- Entonces qué estamos esperando, vamos a tu habitación – empezó a besarle el cuello y Kurt respiró profundamente antes de aferrarse a él. Los besos empezaron lentos y delicados y conforme avanzaban a la habitación se iban volviendo más apasionados. Finalmente llegaron, cerraron la puerta y se dejaron llevar por todo lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento.

\- Eso fue maravilloso! – Blaine miraba a Kurt mientras ambos trataban de regular sus respiraciones – te amo mucho mi ángel.

\- Sí, fue increíble mi amor – Kurt empezó a besar tiernamente a Blaine mientras se acomodaba para que pudieran abrazarse. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el ojimiel entre el éxtasis y el cansancio acumulado, se había quedado dormido. Kurt decidió descansar un poco también pero teniendo cuidado de poner la alarma para despertarse antes de que su papá llegara.

La alarma sonó y Kurt se despertó sintiéndose renovado y con ganas de repetir la grandiosa experiencia vivida con su novio, así que empezó a besarlo para que despertara.

\- Kurt ¿qué haces? – dijo aún con los ojos cerrados pero sonriendo al sentir los labios recorrer su cuello.

\- Todavía hay tiempo – lo besaba con mucho amor – podemos hacerlo de nuevo antes de que te vayas.

\- No lo creo, Burt va a venir y me tengo que ir antes de que eso pase, o por lo menos no estar aquí en tu cama – realmente era más el cansancio lo que lo frenaba.

\- Vamos Blaine – empezó a besarlo apasionadamente y a rozar ligeramente sus dientes en la oreja de su novio – tenemos tiempo.

\- Está bien amor, lo que alcancemos a hacer en 15 minutos. – Kurt empezó a descender por el pecho de Blaine llenándolo de besos mientras que sus manos traviesas hacían de las suyas con otras partes de su cuerpo – Kuurt oh Kuurt, ok 20 mi…mi…nu…tos – las caricias y los besos se volvían más apasionados – te…amo tan…to Blaine – decía entre gemidos mientras llegaba a los puntos débiles del ojimiel – te… te… amooo… Kuurt – decía agitado – bieen, 30 mii…nuuu…tosss – Kurt sonreía complacido al ver el efecto que causaba en su novio.

.

* * *

Faltaba sólo una semana y media para su aniversario y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Blaine aún no reunía todo el dinero que necesitaba para el regalo que quería darle a Kurt y empezó a desesperarse, así que luego de pensar en una forma rápida de conseguir lo que le faltaba, tomó una decisión: vendería algunas de sus cosas y entre ellas estaban las que llamaba sus tesoros más preciados, pero sabía exactamente quienes los querían así que podría venderlos enseguida, de hecho, le llevó sólo tres días hacerlo.

.

* * *

\- ¿O sea que vas a renunciar? – preguntaba uno de sus compañeros de la cafetería.

\- Así es! Tomé este empleo para reunir el dinero que necesitaba para el regalo de mi novio y con lo que me paguen este viernes lo completaré, así que ahí renunciaré. Realmente necesito un descanso, siento que voy a colapsar en cualquier momento.

\- La verdad es que luces extenuado Blaine, hasta has bajado de peso por el stress. Pero tu chico es muy afortunado de tener un novio como tú que está dispuesto a hacer semejante sacrificio sólo para darle su regalo de aniversario.

\- Yo soy el afortunado Jonathan, Kurt es simplemente maravilloso, lo mejor que me ha pasado y quiero que la celebración de nuestro primer año juntos sea inolvidable.

\- Wow. Sí que debe ser alguien estupendo y lo debes querer mucho, mira que hasta vender tus cosas, yo no haría eso por nadie.

\- Lo es y no sólo lo quiero, lo amo y aunque si me dolió desprenderme de varios objetos, al final son cosas materiales nada más y Kurt lo vale.

\- Miren a quién tenemos aquí! El niño rico ahora trabaja limpiando mesas… ¿Qué pasó, tu familia se quedó en la calle? – Ambos chicos voltearon y Jonathan preguntó quién era ese sujeto – Su nombre es Karofsky – contestó Blaine de mala gana.

Karofsky siguió haciendo mofa pero el ojimiel decidió no hacerle caso, para su mala suerte le tocó atender su mesa. Estaba tomándole el pedido cuando entró Azimio y se sentó con él. Blaine sólo suspiró y apretó los puños mientras los dos chicos le decían un sin fin de improperios. No podía permitir que lo corrieran antes de terminar de juntar el dinero, así que sólo aguantó en silencio. Cuando regresó con la comida, Azimio se la tiró encima argumentando que había sido un accidente. Blaine estaba furioso pero no hizo nada, se limitó a agacharse para limpiar el piso y Karofsky aprovechó para tomarle una foto y subirla de inmediato a las redes sociales y la página de la escuela con comentarios burdos buscando sólo hacerlo quedar en ridículo.

\- Blaine, si fuera tú los hubiera puesto en su lugar y creo que hasta les hubiera aventado la bandeja encima, mira cómo te dejaron todo sucio aparte de que aguantaste sus burlas.

\- No puedo Jonathan, entiende. Y ahora déjame cruzar porque debo llevarles nuevamente la comida – dijo furioso.

Jonathan es la clase de personas que no tolera las injusticias, así que fue a buscar enseguida a su jefe y le dijo lo que estaba sucediendo. El propietario salió de su pequeña oficina y empezó a observar a esos chicos, escuchó cuando uno de ellos lo llamó marica y se disponía a tirarle el vaso de refresco encima, así que se apresuró y lo detuvo. Les dijo un par de cosas a Karofsky y a Azimio y luego los obligó a disculparse con Blaine para finalmente sacarlos de su local y vetarlos.

Blaine le agradeció a su jefe, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso probablemente le traería problemas con ellos en la escuela, pero al menos por ahora lo habían dejado tranquilo. Aprovechó para decirle que al final de la semana renunciaría ya que éste le estaba ofreciendo un pequeño ascenso por su excelente desempeño desde que había empezado a trabajar ahí.

\- Entonces creo que voy a hacer algo, vete a casa ahora y ya no regreses.

\- No, Sr. Smith, mi turno no termina y yo voy a trabajar toda la semana dando lo mejor de mí como hasta ahora – Blaine no quería que lo despidieran faltando tan poco.

\- Anderson, mírate como estás todo sucio, no te puedes quedar así. Vete a casa y cámbiate y ya no tienes que regresar más. Tu trabajo aquí terminó.

\- Por favor, he cumplido con todo y dado mi mayor esfuerzo, déjeme terminar la semana – suplicaba preocupado.

\- Vete, ya te dije que tu labor terminó, no trabajas más aquí.

\- Pero yo… - su jefe se dio la vuelta y le extendió un cheque con el pago completo de la semana - Chico, necesitas un descanso. No tenías por qué soportar a ese par de patanes. No me he quejado de tu trabajo en ningún momento, de hecho te ofrecí un ascenso por tu excelente desempeño, lamento que no vayas a continuar con nosotros. Mereces tu paga completa, ahora ve a cambiarte y quédate en casa descansando o sal a divertirte, lo que desees hacer. Ya no necesitas venir – le puso una mano en el hombro – eres un excelente muchacho. Blaine le agradeció por todo y luego fue a despedirse de Jonathan para finalmente irse.

Llamó a Kurt para decirle que no podría ir a verlo, definitivamente no iba a dejar que lo viera así. Se disculpó pues ese día irían al cine y después de inventar mil excusas, se dirigió a su casa.

.

* * *

En el transcurso de la semana varios de sus compañeros se burlaban de Blaine y él no entendía las razones, hasta que Kurt se acercó a él llevando el celular en la mano - ¿Me puedes explicar esto? – le mostró la foto que Karofsky había subido y se quedó atónito, nunca se dio cuenta de en qué momento se la había tomado y ahora entendía el porqué de las burlas.

\- Estaba ayudando a un amigo que trabaja ahí ya que no se sentía bien y llegaron estos dos a causar problemas, ya sabes como son – siguió contando la historia, omitiendo algunos detalles y diciéndole que no le importaba que otros no entendieran y se burlaran. Al final logró calmar a Kurt pues éste estaba enojado y se sentía indignado con la actitud de sus compañeros.

.

* * *

\- Blaine, se te hace tarde para ir a donde los Goldberg.

\- No mamá, se fueron de viaje, así que las clases están pendientes hasta que regresen.

\- Ay amor no sabía, lamento haberte despertado.

\- Tranquila, no hay problema. Estoy tan cansado que me voy a dormir enseguida.

\- No entiendo esa terquedad tuya de tener todos esos trabajos en lugar de usar el dinero que tienes en tu cuenta.

\- Ese dinero no es mío, es de mi papá y no lo quiero, menos si es para algo que tiene que ver con Kurt. Quiero mi propio dinero y me estoy esforzando mucho para tenerlo.

\- Y estoy orgullosa de ti por eso, pero te estás agotando demasiado.

\- Ya falta poco mamá – Elaine acarició sus rizos y le besó la frente – te amo, descansa hijo, lo necesitas.

A la media hora…

\- Blaine, amor despiértate. Blaine, vamos levántate.

\- Mmm, ¿qué pasó mamá?

\- Kurt está aquí, vino a verte.

Blaine sobaba sus ojos mientras hacía un ruidito por el sueño - ¿Kurt? ¿pero qué hace aquí? -

\- Dice que está preocupado, que te nota muy cansado y que como siempre le dices que tienes mucho que hacer aquí en casa, vino a ayudarte. Ese niño es un amor la verdad y no me parece correcto que le mientas.

\- Mamá, no le puedo decir que estoy trabajando para pagar su regalo. Es una mentirita inofensiva.

\- Igual es una mentira y aunque entiendo tus razones, no estoy de acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te espere o le digo que suba? Me quedaría con gusto a platicar con él pero ya debo irme.

\- Oh! Que suba entonces. Me voy a bañar.

Mientras Blaine tomaba una ducha caliente para relajarse un poco, Kurt estaba sentado en la cama y cansado de esperar empezó a revisar los discos para poner algo de música.

\- Blaine, ¿dónde está el Stereo Box Set de los Beatles? No lo veo aquí.

Esa era una de las cosas que había vendido y se puso nervioso – Ah! Este… se lo presté a un amigo.

\- ¿Qué? Tú jamás prestas el Box Set, es uno de tus tesoros y siempre has dicho que te pueden perder alguno de los discos.

\- Ah sí, pero este amigo es muy responsable, por eso se lo presté.

\- Oh! Ok – a Kurt no le convenció mucho esa respuesta - ¿Dónde está el Unplugged de Katy Perry? No lo encuentro tampoco.

\- Rayos! – susurró – Amm, creo que lo dejé donde mis abuelos.

Kurt empezó a sospechar que algo no estaba bien porque Blaine es muy cuidadoso con sus cosas como para dejarlas olvidadas, así sea en casa de sus abuelos.

Blaine salió y se saludaron con un beso dulce, pero Kurt se alejó enseguida – Me estás mojando la ropa – dijo retrocediendo – Bueno, eso es fácil de solucionar amor, quítatela y así te puedo abrazar bien – dijo con picardía.

\- Oh no, yo he venido a ayudarte con las cosas que hay que hacer aquí en tu casa y sólo a eso.

\- Kurt, ¿seguro? Mira que estamos solos y podemos pasar un buen momento juntos – le guiñó el ojo.

\- Ok, pero primero dime dónde están tus discos y quiero la verdad, porque eso de que se te quedó el de Katty donde tus abuelos no lo creo y que hayas prestado el Box Set de los Beatles, menos, ya que ni a mí me lo querías prestar y eso que soy tu novio.

\- En mi defensa tengo que decir que en esa época no lo eras – arrugó los ojos como queriendo hacer un gesto.

Por más que Kurt insistió, Blaine se mantuvo en las mismas historias que le había contado hasta que lo hizo desistir. Luego le aseguró que ya había terminado con todos los pendientes que habían en la casa así que tenían toda la mañana para ellos, eso sí, estuvo checando el tiempo pues a las 2:00 empezaba su turno en la tienda así que se dio a la tarea de convencer a Kurt de ir a Lima, en ese momento se lamentaba de no haber conseguido un trabajo más cerca de su casa.

Estaban paseando cuando Kurt recibió una llamada de su papá quien le decía que fuera a ayudarlo en ese momento y con pesar se tuvo que despedir. Para Blaine fue perfecto pues no sabía qué excusa inventar para poder irse a la tienda. Kurt se fue a su casa y Blaine corrió desesperado para llegar a tiempo.

Al día siguiente fue a comprar el regalo de aniversario y empezó a planear las sorpresas que quería darle a su amado novio.


	23. CAPÍTULO 22: Los Regalos de Aniversario

**CAPÍTULO 22:**

**"****Los Regalos de Aniversario"**

.

Faltan tan sólo 4 días para su aniversario, Blaine está extremadamente feliz, tiene todo perfectamente planificado, incluso su mamá y Burt lo han ayudado al ver su entusiasmo y lo mucho que se ha esforzado en todo. Y no es que los demás aniversarios no serán especiales, porque piensa estar con Kurt toda la vida, pero el primero es realmente especial y tiene que ser inolvidable.

Blaine sabe que debe darle el regalo a Kurt antes de la fecha ya que necesitará tiempo para estar listo para ese día, así que después de clases piensa hacerlo. La emoción lo ha tenido distraído y sonriendo tontamente durante todo el día.

\- Blaine me ha pedido que le conceda unos cuantos minutos porque ha preparado algo – le comunicaba el Sr. Shue a la clase – así que Blaine, adelante.

Todos lo miraban expectantes mientras él se ubicaba con la guitarra – Quería aprovechar esta oportunidad, ya que es el último día que tenemos club Glee, para cantar este Medley para Kurt por nuestro primer aniversario – todos se emocionaron y empezaron a sonreír, algunos miraban al castaño, Rachel lo tomó de la mano y le guiñó el ojo.

Blaine continuó – sólo quiero expresarte lo maravilloso que ha sido este año a tu lado Kurt y lo mucho que te amo – un gran "aww" se escuchó al unísono.

.

_Sé que no es mucho pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer_

_Mi regalo es mi canción y esta es para ti_

_Y puedes decirles a todos que esta es tu canción_

_Puede ser algo simple pero ahora que ya está hecha_

_Espero que no te moleste_

_Espero que no te moleste que exprese en palabras_

_¡Qué maravillosa es la vida mientras estás en el mundo_

_._

_Así que perdóname por olvidar pero son las cosas que hago_

_Verás, he olvidado si son verdes o son azules_

_De todos modos lo que realmente quiero decir es que_

_Los tuyos son los ojos más dulces que he visto_

_._

_Y puedes decirles a todos que esta es tu canción_

_Puede ser muy simple pero ahora que ya está hecha_

_Espero que no te moleste_

_Espero que no te moleste que exprese en palabras_

_¡Qué maravillosa es la vida mientras estás en el mundo_

_._

_Espero que no te moleste_

_Espero que no te moleste que exprese en palabras_

_¡Qué maravillosa es la vida mientras estás en el mundo._

_._

Kurt apretaba su puño contra sus labios tratando de no llorar mientras el corazón le latía acelerado.

.

_Cada vez que estoy a solas contigo_

_Me haces sentir que estoy en casa otra vez_

_Cada vez que estoy a solas contigo_

_Me haces sentir que estoy completo de nuevo_

_._

_Cada vez que estoy a solas contigo_

_Me haces sentir que soy joven otra vez_

_Cada vez que estoy a solas contigo_

_Me haces sentir que soy divertido de nuevo_

_._

_Aunque estemos muy lejos, siempre te amaré_

_Por mucho tiempo que permanezca aquí, yo siempre te amaré_

_No importa las palabras que diga, siempre te amaré_

_Siempre te amaré_

_._

_Cava vez que estoy a solas contigo_

_Me haces sentir que soy libre de nuevo_

_Cada vez que estoy a solas contigo_

_Me haces sentir que estoy limpio de nuevo_

_._

_Aunque estemos muy lejos, siempre te amaré_

_Por mucho tiempo que permanezca aquí, yo siempre te amaré_

_No importa las palabras que diga, siempre te amaré_

_Siempre te amaré_

_Porque Te amo_

_Sí, lo hago _

_Siempre te amaré_

_._

Todos aplaudieron emocionados y Blaine les dio las gracias pero sus ojos estuvieron cada segundo posados sobre Kurt, quien seguía tratando de contener las lágrimas.

El Sr. Shue felicitó a Blaine y luego miró a los demás – y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Kurt también me había pedido unos minutos para cantar algo. Vamos Kurt, es tu turno ahora –

El ojiazul se secó las lágrimas que lograron escapar de sus ojos y pasó al frente, al estar junto a Blaine no pudo evitar abrazarlo y agradecerle por el hermoso Medley. Este lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho y le dijo en voz baja – te amo mi ángel – El Sr. Shue le pidió que se sentara para que Kurt pudiera empezar.

El castaño estaba nervioso, miró fijamente a Blaine y trató de hablar pero las palabras no salieron, tenía un nudo en la garganta luego de la hermosa presentación de su novio. El Sr. Shue le puso una mano en el hombro y lo alentó a respirar un poco y que empezara cuando se sintiera listo.

\- Como dijo Blaine, este es nuestro último día en el club antes de nuestro primer aniversario y quería agradecerles por el apoyo que nos han dado y por eso deseo compartir con ustedes esta canción que escribí, espero que les guste, sobre todo a ti Blaine, no sé si soy bueno en esto, porque es la primera vez que me atrevo a hacerlo, pero la escribí con todo mi corazón tratando de expresar lo mucho que significas para mí. – Los ojos del ojimiel se nublaron al escucharlo decir eso y repetía en su cabeza "escribió una canción para mí, Kurt me escribió una canción".

.

_Sabes que nuestro amor estaba destinado a ser_

_La clase de amor que dura para siempre_

_Y te quiero aquí conmigo_

_A partir de esta noche, hasta el final de los tiempos_

_._

_Debes saber, dondequiera que vaya_

_Que siempre estás en mi mente, en mi corazón, en mi alma_

_Bebé, tú eres el significado de mi vida_

_Tú eres la inspiración_

_Tú le das sentido a mi vida_

_Tú eres la inspiración_

_._

_Quiero tenerte cerca de mí_

_Quiero tenerte escuchándome decir_

_"__Nadie te necesita más de lo que yo te necesito"_

_Y sé, sí ya sé que es fácil de ver_

_Que estamos tan enamorados cuando estamos juntos_

_._

_Ahora sé que te necesito aquí conmigo_

_A partir de esta noche, hasta el final de los tiempos_

_Debes saber, dondequiera que vaya_

_Que siempre estás en mi mente, en mi corazón, en mi alma_

_._

_Tú eres el significado de mi vida_

_Tú eres la inspiración_

_Tú le das sentido a mi vida_

_Tú eres la inspiración_

_._

_Quiero tenerte cerca de mí_

_Quiero tenerte escuchándome decir_

_"Nadie te necesita más de lo que yo que necesito"_

_Nadie te necesita más que yo_

_Cuando amas a alguien_

_Hasta el final de los tiempos_

_Cuando amas a alguien_

_Siempre en mi mente_

_._

Cada uno de los chicos se puso de pie para aplaudirlo y Blaine no pudo contenerse y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo como si el mundo se fuera a extinguir en cualquier momento.

* * *

.

Saliendo de clases se dirigieron directo a casa de Kurt. Al llegar se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a besarse despacio, intercambiando el calor de sus almas. Avanzaron lentamente hacia la habitación mientras los besos empezaban a ser más apasionados. Cerraron la puerta y sabiendo lo que esto significaba, Blaine separó sus labios ante el desconcierto de Kurt.

\- Amor escúchame, esto que te tengo que decir es importante y debo hacerlo antes de que terminemos en tu cama, porque sabes que va a pasar.

\- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante? – preguntó Kurt aún aturdido por la falta de oxígeno gracias a la sesión de besos.

\- Es sobre nuestro aniversario y el regalo que tengo para ti – dijo emocionado.

\- Oh! Bueno, sobre eso, aún faltan 4 días Blaine, pero quiero que sepas que la canción que escribí para ti…

Blaine lo interrumpió – fue hermosa Kurt, es la canción más hermosa que he escuchado en toda mi vida y saber que la escribiste tú la vuelve maravillosa y que la hicieras para mí la convierte en algo especial – sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

\- Me alegra mucho que te gustara mi amor, la escribí con todo mi corazón, aunque fue difícil porque quería encontrar las palabras exactas que expresaran lo que siento por ti. Y bueno, esa canción y algo más que hice – sacó una bolsa de su closet – son mi regalo de aniversario. Aunque no es la fecha, pero ya que nos estamos adelantando – se la entregó – espero que te gusten.

\- Kurt que escribieras esa canción es el mejor regalo de aniversario, no tenías que darme nada más, te lo juro. Me siento tan amado a tu lado y eso es lo más valioso para mí.

Kurt hizo un hermoso puchero y miraba a Blaine realmente enamorado – No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí lo que acabas de decir, ahora siento que te amo más – ambos se sonrieron – Ábrela por favor y dime lo que piensas, pero se honesto.

Blaine abrió la bolsa con curiosidad, lo primero que encontró fue un hermoso perrito de peluche con unos ojos enormes – Oww Kurt, es precioso, me encanta, gracias!

\- En cuanto lo vi pensé en ti, es idéntico a ti de hecho, así todo pequeñito, tierno y con esos ojos tan grandes y dulces que es imposible no perderse en ellos. Y le hice una pequeña plaquita con su nombre – Blaine leyó el nombre y sonrió enormemente – "Klaine, le pusiste Klaine?" – Oh sí, bueno es que este perrito es como el símbolo de nuestro amor y por eso le puse nuestro apodo. Si ya sé que es cursi – hizo un gesto divertido y rodó los ojos – pero así soy.

\- Un "puppy love", o sea que lo nuestro es dulce, tierno, lleno de amor, como el "amor de un cachorrito". Me fascina Kurt y lo del nombre es perfecto, no es cursi, es simplemente hermoso – miró al peluche sonriendo – Klaine, bienvenido a la familia.

Kurt le hizo un gesto con la mano para que Blaine le entregue el perrito – todavía hay algo más ahí – dijo emocionado – Oh! Ok, aunque todo esto ya es demasiado – contestó Blaine feliz – Sacó una caja de madera con varias divisiones y una tapa de vidrio en forma de puerta – es hermosa en verdad, nunca había visto una así, el acabado de la madera es muy fino y la puerta de vidrio, wow simplemente exquisito toque – abrió la caja con cuidado y sonrió más, como si fuera posible, en cada uno de las divisiones había una corbata de moño.

\- Ya sé que no las usas seguido, pero cuando te las pones te quedan tan bien y pensé que tal vez estas podías usarlas en ocasiones especiales – el rostro de Blaine estaba tan iluminado y Kurt amaba verlo así.

\- Realmente son preciosas Kurt, ¿dónde las conseguiste? Porque no he visto nada igual en ningún local de ropa. Y ten por seguro que las usaré en las ocasiones más especiales – observaba cada una detenidamente mientras las sacaba de la caja – las telas, los diseños, el tamaño, todo es perfecto.

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad? Porque si es así me halaga mucho ya que yo las hice. Ya sabes cuánto amo diseñar, así que compré el mejor material y empecé a diseñarlas y coserlas, tratando de ponerles un poco de mi toque personal pero sin que dejen de ser algo que tú usarías.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron con sorpresa – ¿tú las hiciste? No cabe duda del gran talento que tienes, son hermosas y las voy a conservar por siempre. – "Oh! Bueno, ya sabes lo hábiles que son mis manos" – contestó Kurt con orgullo – Blaine lo miró y de pronto su mirada pasó de ser tierna a pícara – oh sí, esas manos son taaan hábiles y saben muy bien lo que hacen – se mordió el labio al evocar un recuerdo – "Blaine! No me refiero a eso, sabes de lo que estoy hablando" – replicó Kurt al darse cuenta a la connotación sexual que hizo su novio a la vez que su cara se ponía roja pues también había recordado algo. Blaine rió y se sonrojó – lo siento amor, no pude evitarlo – dejó la caja a un lado y se acercó a Kurt para abrazarlo – no hay palabras suficientes para agradecerte los hermosos regalos que me has dado, te amo mucho mi ángel, mucho en verdad.

Permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos, sin hacer nada más que estar así entrelazados en los brazos del otro hasta que Blaine muy despacio buscó los labios de Kurt y empezaron a besarse dulcemente, por momentos las puntas de sus lenguas rozaban entre sí, pero jamás dejó de ser un beso suave y romántico.

Ahora es mi turno para entregarte tu regalo – la emoción de Blaine era más que evidente. Nerviosamente empezó a buscar en su bolso – el medley que te canté hoy es parte del regalo, claro que no se compara con la hermosa canción que me escribiste, pero expresaba muy bien lo que quería decirte.

\- Por favor Blaine, me encantó, además de como unes las canciones y luego verte con la guitarra, sabes que me fascina cuando la tocas y esa pasión con la que cantas. Amé el medley y amé que me lo cantaras – sus ojos brillaban de una forma muy especial.

\- Ya me estaba asustando – dijo Blaine respirando con alivio – aquí está tu regalo – sacó un sobre blanco del tamaño de un cuaderno y se lo entregó. Kurt contempló el sobre, estaba grabado en relieve y en el centro tenía una K&amp;B grande en colores rojo y amarillo, pasaba su dedo por las letras, esos eran sus colores, tan significativos y siempre los usaban en cosas realmente importantes. Se quedó pensativo hasta que Blaine le dijo que abriera el sobre, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Empezó a sacar varios folletos de lugares turísticos, hoteles, actividades recreacionales, etc. Kurt no entendía por qué Blaine le estaba dando eso, siguió sacando cosas del sobre hasta que encontró algo que le llamó más la atención, empezó a leer y eran dos pasajes en primera clase a las Islas Vírgenes del Caribe.

\- ¿Es esto una broma? – dijo serio el ojiazul.

\- Claro que no Kurt, viajaremos hasta el Caribe, exactamente a las Islas Vírgenes que están compuestas por Saint Thomas, Saint John, Saint Croix y Water Island. Son islas retiradas donde el agua es turquesa, la arena blanca, los paisajes son de ensueño. Es un viaje cansado porque son más de 7 horas, pero valdrán la pena, cuando lleguemos nos vamos a hospedar en el Resort Point Pleasant en Saint Thomas, que es muy exclusivo y romántico de hecho, sólo van parejas ahí. Vamos a conocer todo el lugar y para trasladarnos a las otras islas podemos tomar vuelos internos o los transbordadores. Cada isla tiene su encanto y no se parece a la otra, hay vistosos edificios daneses de la época colonial, podemos practicar vela. También están los jardines subacuáticos de coral, considerados un verdadero paraíso, ahí iremos a bucear y además…

\- Quieres callarte de una Buena vez – dijo Kurt abrumado y mirando a Blaine asustado – ¿te volviste loco acaso? El Caribe, viaje en primera clase, Resort exclusivo… todo eso debe costar una fortuna, no vas a gastar en algo así.

\- Kurt, tienes el pasaje en la mano, ya está comprado y todo reservado, sólo tienes que empacar. Incluso, tanto Burt como mi mamá están enterados de todo y nos ayudaron consiguiendo los permisos para ausentarnos de clases por las dos semanas que nos iremos. – Blaine sonreía y miraba con gran emoción y expectación a Kurt, pero su sonrisa se transformó ante la reacción de su novio.

\- Estás completamente loco si crees que voy a aceptar esto – estaba muy enojado, metió todo en el sobre y se lo trató de regresar, pero Blaine no lo aceptó. – "No amor, este es tu regalo, no vas a regresármelo" – NO LO QUIERO – ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así sin consultarme primero? Dios! Ya sé que tienes dinero de sobra, pero esto es demasiado… Rayos, tu regalo no se compara con el mío en lo más mínimo, fui tan idiota al pensar que te estaba dando algo valioso, pero no, lo que el dinero compra es lo más importante, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Kurt, de qué estás hablando? Tu regalo fue lo más hermoso que alguien me ha dado y sí, es verdad que no se compara con lo que te estoy dando y es porque lo tuyo es mucho más valioso.

\- No te burles de mí Anderson, ya verás con quién viajas porque conmigo te aseguro que no será – le aventó el sobre – y ahora sal de mi habitación y vete de mi casa porque no quiero verte – Blaine no comprendía la reacción de Kurt, se sentía desconcertado al verlo actuar de ese modo, él esperaba verlo feliz, dando esos saltitos cuando se emocionaba, tal vez llorando o abrazándolo mientras lo llenaba de besos. Se había imaginado todos los escenarios posibles, pero jamás uno como ese.

Blaine se tapó la cara con ambas manos y empezó a frotarlas en su rostro por varios segundos – amor no entiendo qué pasa, por qué te pones así, deberías estar feliz, es nuestro primer viaje solos – Kurt lo miraba con rabia – "dime que todo eso no te costó miles de dólares, porque así fue, miles Blaine, miles, pero claro, tus padres se lo sacan del bolsillo para complacerte" – el ojimiel lo miraba confundido – no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo Kurt.

\- La diferencia entre tu posición económica y la mía en momentos como este se vuelve más que evidente, ahora vete y llévate tus cosas de niño rico.

\- Pero Kurt…

\- QUE TE VAYAS TE DIJE!

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Burt sin entender lo que ocurría.

\- Que Blaine no se quiere ir, ya le dije que no lo quiero ver y sigue aquí de necio sólo haciéndome más daño – Burt lo miraba con una expresión rara.

\- Ok Anderson, no sé lo que le hiciste a mi hijo, pero es mejor que te vayas en este momento – dijo enojado – "Yo no hice nada Burt, se lo juro. No entiendo qué le ocurre a Kurt" – Algo debiste hacerle, mi muchacho no se va a poner así por nada. Ahora apresúrate en salir de aquí – Blaine tomó la bolsa de regalo, guardó rápido el perrito de peluche y la caja con las corbatas de moño, miró a los Hummel con ojos vidriosos y sin decir más nada se fue.

\- Gracias papá!

\- Ahora me vas a explicar lo que te hizo exactamente, porque ese chico te ama con toda su vida y me hiciste prácticamente botarlo de la casa – Kurt le explicó todo y su padre sólo negaba con la cabeza – ¿Te das cuenta de la actitud infantil que adoptaste? No puedo creer que me hayas hecho correrlo tan injustamente – estuvieron platicando por horas.

* * *

.

Vamos amor, levántate en este momento y te vas a dar un buen baño, tienes que ir a trabajar – decía Elaine acariciando la mejilla de Blaine mientras le secaba las lágrimas – No llores más, aún no entiendo la reacción de Kurt, pero hoy con más calma pueden hablarlo.

\- No quiero mamá, no sabes lo mal que me siento – decía entre sollozos.

\- Tienes que ir, es tu último día en el local, debes poner tu renuncia hoy mismo, así que no hay excusa que valga, además así te despejas un poco. Mírate como estás. Vamos, arriba, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que no hayas entrado a bañarte.

* * *

.

\- Rachel no sé cómo hiciste para traerme hasta acá, pero no estoy de ánimos – decía Kurt mientras su amiga prácticamente lo arrastraba por las calles.

\- Vamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas, hey, comprar siempre te pone de buen humor. Tienes que contarme qué fue lo que te hizo Blaine para que estés así, en 3 días es su aniversario, por favor.

\- Ni siquiera lo menciones Berry o te vas a quedar aquí sola porque no tendré reparo en irme a mi casa – Ella lo detuvo frente a un almacén – Aquí es y ya deja de ser tan reina del drama – le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño empujón para que entrara.

Las horas pasaron y la tarde había resultado muy aburrida pues no hubieron muchos clientes. Blaine estaba consternado pensando en cómo hablar con Kurt y aclarar las cosas.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando unas personas entraron, hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro y fue cuando se dio la vuelta mientras decía "Bienvenidos a Tj Maxx, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?"

\- Kurt! Rachel! – dijo entre sorprendido y asustado.

\- Blaine, ¿desde cuándo trabajas aquí? – preguntó ella y él no supo que contestar.

\- Anderson trabaja aquí desde hace dos meses – dijo el manager que la había escuchado.

\- ¿Dos meses? - preguntó Kurt admirado - Dos meses y jamás me dijiste que tenías un trabajo. Ayer me humillaste y ahora resulta que también me mientes. ¿Qué clase de relación hemos tenido? prometimos nunca mentirnos.

\- Primero no sé de qué humillación hablas, yo no te he hecho nada así, jamás lo haría y segundo, no te he mentido, sólo no te conté que estaba trabajando.

\- Espera un momento – interrumpió Rachel – de casualidad entonces los rumores de que trabajabas en Lima Bean, ¿eran ciertos?

\- Responde Anderson, esa fue otra mentira más – dijo Kurt enojado. Blaine quería coger a su amiga en ese momento y meterla a esas cajas de trucos que usan los magos para desaparecerla.

\- Puedo explicarte todo Kurt – nunca se imaginó que pasaría por algo como eso a sólo 3 días de su aniversario.

\- Explicarme! ¿Qué vas a explicarme? Que eres un falso, que no puedo confiar en ti, que quién sabe cuántas mentiras más me has dicho y sólo te has estado burlando de mí.

\- Nunca te he mentido Kurt, sólo con esto, pero si me dejaras que te explique sé que entenderías. Jamás me burlaría de ti, lo que hice tiene una razón muy válida e importante. Kurt te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Y cómo se supone que voy a creerte, si ya no sé cuándo mientes – Kurt no exageres – dijo Rachel y baja la voz que nos están viendo.

Blaine le pidió a su jefe que lo dejara salir antes, igual él ya había puesto su renuncia, pero quería cumplir con su último día. Éste accedió sin problema.

Los chicos discutían y Kurt no le daba oportunidad de explicarse. Rachel decidió ponerse en medio de ellos y decirles que era suficiente, así nunca iban a solucionar nada. El castaño se alejó para subirse furioso a su camioneta advirtiendo a su amiga que si no se subía en ese momento se iría sin ella. La camioneta se alejó dejando a Blaine parado solo en medio de la calle.

* * *

.

Blaine estaba en su cama con las piernas casi recogidas hasta el pecho llorando con la cara hundida en la almohada cuando James entró a la habitación a buscar a Elaine, quien había estado ahí hasta hace un par de minutos atrás, y al verlo así no pudo evitar preguntarle qué le pasaba – no creo que te interese – contestó Blaine entre sollozos – "No digas esas cosas, claro que me importa" replicó James.

\- Es Kurt, ayer se enojó conmigo por su regalo y hoy peleamos porque descubrió que le mentí, no quiere saber nada de mí y en tres días es nuestro aniversario. Sólo fueron un par de mentiras blancas, no pensé que se enteraría, pero pasó y no creí que lo tomaría así. Lo arruiné, va a ser nuestro primer aniversario y estamos peleados – James puso cara de fastidio – "simplemente... esas cosas… tu…" – por alguna razón prefirió morderse la lengua y no decir nada. Se dio cuenta de que su hijo buscaba algo con la mano, vio al perrito de peluche en la otra almohada, se acercó y se lo dio – "¿es esto lo que buscas? Es muy tierno" – Sí – contestó Blaine casi en un balbuceo – Kurt me lo regaló – abrazó fuerte su peluche.

James se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar lo amargamente que lloraba su hijo y volteó a verlo, regresó y se sentó en la cama, luego de unos segundos empezó a sobarle la cabeza y lo abrazó despacio, después de eso salió de la habitación. Blaine no sabía si en medio de su dolor había alucinado lo que pasó, simplemente no lo entendía, su mente estaba muy confundida por la pelea con Kurt y ahora su padre consolándolo, ¿en verdad pasó? Se preguntaba en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

.

**· Canciones:**

\- Your Song (Elton John)

\- Love Song (Adele)

\- You're The Inspiration (Chicago)


	24. CAPÍTULO 23: Las Verdades

**CAPÍTULO 23:**

**"****Las Verdades"**

.

\- Kurt, hijo, ¿puedo pasar? – Burt tocaba la puerta con insistencia.

\- Papá no estoy de ánimos, por favor quiero estar solo.

\- Alguien ha venido a verte y necesita hablar contigo ahora.

\- Dile que regrese otro día, ahora no quiero, no voy a recibir a nadie.

\- Es importante que hablemos, esto no puede esperar – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Kurt sacó la cabeza de debajo de las almohadas sorprendido al oír esa voz, jamás se hubiera imaginado que ella estaría en su casa, menos fuera de su habitación pidiéndole pasar - ¿Elaine? pero, ¿por qué vino hasta acá? Es un viaje largo.

\- Lo sé cariño, pero en verdad necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta?

Kurt se levantó de un salto de la cama, se observó en el espejo, estaba hecho un desastre, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos todos hinchados y rojos por tanto llorar. Trató de arreglarse un poco, pero era imposible que no se notara su estado. Finalmente abrió la puerta.

\- Elaine, ¿cómo está? Perdón, luzco terrible.

\- Ay mi Kurtie querido – le sobó la mejilla – mi hijo luce igual que tú – se acercó y lo abrazó con cariño.

\- Los dejo para que puedan platicar – dijo Burt dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer y le susurró un gracias.

Elaine se sentó en la cama y palmeó a un lado para que Kurt se sentara a su lado – Olvídate que soy la mamá de Blaine, quiero que hablemos como amigos, esas pláticas totalmente honestas y abiertas que tú y yo ya hemos tenido en muchas ocasiones. Cuéntame, por qué estás tan enojado y por qué rechazaste de esa forma tu regalo – Kurt empezó a decirle todas sus razones, una de ellas es que se avergonzaba por lo que él le había dado a Blaine, ya que no se comparaba con un viaje hasta el Caribe, él no tenía todo ese dinero para comprar algo tan caro. También le molestaba que el ojimiel aprovechara la fortuna de sus padres para hacer semejante gasto y ni qué hablar del hecho de haberle mentido.

Ella le explicó que su hijo jamás utilizó ni un centavo de "los Anderson", por más que ella le insistió, él decía que ese no era su dinero y quería comprar el regalo con su propio esfuerzo, por eso había conseguido varios trabajos. Le contó sobre cada uno de ellos y el terrible horario que tenía, por eso siempre estaba ocupado y cansado.

Kurt le refutó diciendo que aunque tuviera todos esos trabajos, no era suficiente para juntar el dinero que costaba ese viaje, a lo que Elaine le explicó que Blaine había vendido muchas de sus cosas, todas aquellas que eran valiosas, incluyendo una cadena de oro que sus abuelos le habían regalado. Le dijo también que ella no justificaba que él le hubiera mentido y que de hecho, en varias ocasiones le sugirió que debía decirle la verdad, pero su hijo quería sorprenderlo con el regalo y sabía que si le contaba que estaba trabajando, tarde o temprano él descubriría la razón por la que lo hacía.

La plática se extendió por poco más de tres horas, ahora Kurt lloraba amargamente abrazado a sus piernas – soy tan idiota, nunca le permití que me explicara nada, sólo le dije un montón de cosas feas que no se merecía. ¿Por qué tengo que arruinarlo siempre? – Elaine lo abrazó tiernamente y dejó que se desahogara por completo. Burt, quien en algún momento se había unido a la conversación, miraba con dolor a su hijo pero a la vez con cariño a la mujer por todos los gestos bondadosos que tenía siempre con su pequeño.

\- Tienes que aprender a ser menos impulsivo y pensar un poco las cosas antes de actuar Kurt. Eso es parte de ir creciendo y madurando – decía el hombre sin tratar de que sonara a regaño.

\- Lo sé papá, trato, pero a veces ya no depende de mí, así soy y no es la primera vez que lastimo a Blaine por eso. Tengo miedo de perderlo un día por mis tonterías. Quiero ir a verlo, necesito hablar con él.

\- Ahora no cariño, ya es de noche, de hecho ya me tengo que ir, pero mañana puedes ir a verlo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es darte un baño, comer algo y empezar a revisar que vas a empacar para que de ahí te acuestes a descansar. James va a estar en la casa, así que convenceré a Blaine para que vaya a donde sus abuelos y puedan verse allá.

– Kurt la miraba con gratitud y nostalgia – no merezco que me ayude luego de lo que hice, debería dejarme que me quede hundido en mi miseria causada por mi torpeza.

\- Elaine y Burt se miraron y él suspiró – a veces mi hijo es algo melodramático, no sé de quien sacó eso – "No es cierto" – protestó – "sólo siento que Elaine está siendo muy buena conmigo ahora y no debería luego de la forma en que traté a su hijo".

\- Todos cometemos errores cielo, sé mejor que nadie lo mucho que amas a Blaine y lo inmensamente feliz que él es contigo, nunca lo había visto así y es algo que te voy a agradecer siempre. Además eres maravilloso y te lo he dicho desde que te conocí, sabes que te quiero mucho. Y bueno, él también se equivocó al no decirte la verdad y eso es algo que mañana ustedes deben aclarar. Ahora me retiro porque es un camino largo de regreso a casa. Yo te aviso temprano a qué hora puedes ir donde mis suegros.

Los tres se despidieron y luego de que Elaine se fue, Kurt volvió a llorar, no pudo evitarlo pero esta vez tuvo consuelo en los brazos de su padre.

Era cerca de la media noche y él no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que habían platicado, recordó que el día que fue a casa de Blaine, a éste le faltaban varias cosas y ahora entendía por qué… Las había vendido… Siguió analizando los hechos hasta la madrugada, cuando finalmente cayó vencido por el sueño.

* * *

.

\- Apresúrate amor, tus abuelos te están esperando – decía Elaine mientras desayunaban.

Blaine apenas si revolvía la comida, pero no comía casi nada – Mamá no quiero ir. Amo a mis abuelitos, pero simplemente no tengo ganas de salir.

\- Tienes que ir, no puedes dejarlos esperando – ella ya le había avisado a Kurt para que fuera y de seguro estaba en camino.

\- Ellos entenderán, les llamaré para decirles que no me siento bien y es la verdad.

\- Amor, ve aunque sea un par de horas, ya ves que…

\- Bueno mujer, déjalo tranquilo, si Blaine no quiere ir, no tienes por qué obligarlo. Mis padres lo van a entender – dijo James para sorpresa de todos.

Elaine lo miraba fijamente mientras pensaba – "genial, justo ahora le va a dar por ponerse del lado de su hijo" – Blaine estaba sorprendido de las palabras de su padre, ¿desde cuándo lo apoyaba en algo? – "gracias papá. Honestamente no sólo no tengo ganas de salir, no quiero que ellos me vean así tampoco" –

Después de que James subiera a la habitación, su esposa aprovechó para insistir una y otra vez hasta que consiguió convencer a su hijo de que fuera a ver a sus abuelos.

* * *

\- Rayos! Creo que me perdí, sabía que debía dar vuelta antes – Kurt iba furioso porque se le había hecho tarde ya que su camioneta había amanecido con un neumático desinflado, luego en el cruce de Lima a Westerville se había quedado atorado porque el tráfico estaba insoportable debido a un auto dañado que estaba atravesado en toda la intersección. Ahora se había pasado de la calle por la que debía entrar y no encontraba por donde regresar. – Sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas – decía enojado mientras golpeaba incesantemente el volante.

* * *

.

Blaine ya estaba donde sus abuelos, aunque trataba de lucir animado, ellos lo conocían demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de que le pasaba algo. Elaine les había dicho que lo iba a mandar donde ellos, pero no les había dado ningún detalle.

\- Ven acá mi corazón de guerrero, siéntate junto a este viejo y cuéntale lo que te pasa y no te atrevas a decir que no ocurre nada porque conozco esa mirada y sé que estás triste – El ojimiel se sentó y empezó a platicarle, antes de que se diera cuenta, su abuela estaba sentada junto a él y le sujetaba la mano con fuerza. Era tan fácil hablar con ellos, en ese momento las palabras brotaron sin dificultad así como las lágrimas.

Ambos lo consolaron y aconsejaron sobre las mentiras y como pueden destruir la confianza, la cual es base para las relaciones en pareja. Trataron de encontrar las razones por las que Kurt habría reaccionado mal, sabían la clase de chico que era y no podían juzgarlo así de fácil.

\- Ve a buscarlo y trata de arreglar las cosas Blainey, no dejes pasar más tiempo, en dos días es su aniversario – dijo ella con dulzura.

\- Kurt no quiere escucharme abuelita, ya lo he tratado pero es imposible, simplemente está furioso conmigo y no quiere verme, menos hablar conmigo.

\- ¿Y te vas a quedar así tan tranquilo? No dices que él es muy importante para ti, que lo amas, que eres feliz a su lado y un sin fin de cosas más… No puede ser posible que al primer problema que tengan permitas que eso los separe, porque entonces esa relación no vale lo suficiente para ti.

\- No digas eso, Kurt es mi todo, el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, lo mejor que me ha pasado.

\- Entonces, por qué te estás dando por vencido tan fácilmente. Ya han pasado dos días, seguramente estará más calmado y podrán hablar. No dejes que una pelea los separe – decía su abuelo con tono firme pero cálido.

De pronto recordó algo que alguna vez él le dijo a Kurt:

**° FLASHBACK °**

\- Kurt, no te puedo garantizar que no vamos a pelear o a tener algún problema porque en cualquier relación pasan esas cosas, sería una fantasía que todo fuera perfecto y no hubieran complicaciones. Lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que sin importar lo que pase, yo pondré todo de mí para que encontremos la solución y luego de que arreglemos las cosas nos amaremos más, porque superarlo juntos nos ayudará para fortalecer nuestra relación.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo, nunca dejaré de luchar por lo nuestro. Te amo Kurt, mi ángel.

**° FIN DEL FLASHBACK °**

\- Tienen razón, gracias – se levantó del sillón de un salto – iré a buscarlo y no me moveré hasta que no hayamos arreglado las cosas. Los amo mucho, gracias por todo abuelitos.

* * *

.

Blaine estaba por irse a buscar a Kurt cuando Eleonor le dijo que se esperara un momento, que le iba a mandar algo a sus padres. Se encontraba en el jardín mirando el reloj con angustia y pensaba en cómo empezar la plática, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Burt lo dejaría pasar. Una vez que su abuela le entregó las cosas, guardó todo rápido.

\- Oh no, no, maldición ¿a dónde va? – se preguntaba Kurt confundido cuando a lo lejos vio a su novio subir al auto, así que aceleró para tratar de alcanzarlo y no dejarlo que se vaya.

El ojimiel encendió el auto y por unos segundos se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, suspiró y se sobó la cara tratando de despejarse, sería un camino largo, de pronto escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, debía estar soñando, no era cualquier voz, era esa voz, la voz de su ángel. Pensó que lo estaba imaginando, no era posible que Kurt estuviera ahí.

\- Blaine! Blaine! No te vayas, Blaine! – gritaba el castaño desesperado mientras corría en dirección del auto.

Blaine miró por el espejo, se desabrochó el cinturón y se apresuró a bajar a toda prisa. A penas avanzó unos centímetros cuando sintió que se le abalanzaron a los brazos.

\- Kurt, te amo tanto - fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a llorar - "También te amo Blaine, mucho" –dijo el ojiazul en medio de lágrimas– "perdóname por no haberte escuchado, soy un tonto, perdóname por favor" – Tú perdóname por haberte mentido, debí decirte todo desde el comienzo, lo lamento tanto. No te quiero perder mi ángel – "Yo tampoco te quiero perder mi amor, no lo soportaría".

Las lágrimas corrían por sus rostros mientras se mantenían fundidos en un fuerte abrazo. Ambos se disculparon un sin número de veces por sus errores y se repetían incesantemente lo mucho que se amaban. Los Anderson observaban con ternura desde la entrada de su casa la hermosa escena.

Blaine suspiró y se apartó unos segundos para mirar a su novio a los ojos, se dijeron tanto con la mirada. En ese momento las palabras dejaron de ser necesarias y juntaron sus labios para un cálido beso que tenía sabor a dolor y arrepentimiento pero también a amor y a perdón. Un beso salado por las lágrimas de ambos que cruzaban por sus labios, y sin embargo uno de los más maravillosos besos que habían probado.

* * *

.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana en donde los abuelos de Blaine, sentados en su habitación conversando de todo lo que había pasado y aclarando cualquier duda que aún pudiera quedar.

\- No debiste hacerlo mi amor, yo no necesito que me lleves al Caribe para saber que me amas. Mírate, luces tan cansado por todo lo que has trabajado y estás ojeroso – hizo un gran puchero mientras pasaba su dedo por el contorno de los ojos de su novio – Y vender tus cosas, la cadena que te dieron tus abuelos, Blaine, me siento mal por eso.

\- Shh, no te vayan a escuchar. Créeme que lo hice con todo el amor del mundo, cada sacrificio habrá valido la pena cuando estemos allá disfrutando de dos semanas para nosotros, sin todas las presiones de la escuela, sin nadie que nos moleste, sin rendirle cuentas a ninguna persona, sólo tú y yo – le sonrió – merecemos este tiempo para nosotros, tú mereces ir allá y disfrutar mucho, por eso quise dártelo. Y con respecto a lo que me regalaste, te lo juro, te lo juro, de verdad te lo juro que es lo más hermoso que alguien alguna vez me ha dado, no tienes por qué sentirte mal ni menospreciarlo y a ti menos, eso ya lo hemos hablado varias veces. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que el dinero ni las cosas materiales me interesan? Yo me siento mal cuando tú reacciones de esa forma.

\- Me queda muy claro ahora, nunca más voy a dudar al respecto, te lo prometo Blaine. He sido un gran tonto al no darme cuenta antes con lo sencillo que eres, pero no volverá a pasar – lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos – Ya sé que he dicho esto antes, pero no quiero que volvamos a pelear, duele demasiado y te extraño como loco.

\- Y yo te extraño a ti como no tienes idea y sí, duele terriblemente. Tampoco quiero que peleemos más, no me gusta cómo se siente ni que estemos distanciados.

Ese día se hicieron varias promesas nuevas y reafirmaron las anteriores. Ya no habría más mentiras, aunque fueran "blancas", pues acordaron que igual eso era un tipo de engaño y no querían acabar con la confianza que se tenían. Finalmente bajaron a comer con los Anderson para luego irse a sus respectivas casas y así empezar a alistar todo lo que fueran a necesitar. Ambos se sentían felices y ansiosos por ese viaje, su primer viaje solos.

* * *

.

Se vieron al día siguiente, querían estar juntos, mirarse, besarse, acariciarse, compartir un momento al lado del otro, si bien iban a pasar dos semanas alejados de todo y todos y no habían estado separados tanto tiempo, para ellos se sentía como una eternidad, tal vez para los demás eso era algo exagerado, pero no para dos personas que se aman tanto.

Kurt empacaba mientras Blaine lo ayudaba entre sonrisas, juegos y bromas – Son playas amor, no tienes que llevar esas cosas, unos conjuntos casuales para las tardes y tal vez uno o dos más formales para ir a algún lugar lujoso en la noche, pero en sí lo que más necesitas es ropa para playa.

\- Por si no lo recuerdas, aquí no hay playas, así que no tengo ese tipo de ropa en grandes cantidades, apenas una que otra para cuando he ido a la piscina, pero es todo. No sé qué voy a llevar – sollozó.

\- Ok, entonces vamos a comprar lo que necesitas – dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

\- Ah no, ya has hecho suficiente tú, Kurt es mi hijo y yo me encargo de comprarle lo que le haga falta – decía Burt sorprendiéndolos pues nunca se dieron cuenta en qué momento había entrado a la habitación.

\- Eso es verdad Blaine, no voy a dejar que gastes más en mí. Y gracias papá, si necesito algunas cosas para el viaje, sólo que no te había dicho porque no quería estar molestando.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo las necesidades de mi hijo son una molestia? Ahora deja eso y vamos a comprar.

\- Oh no, Kurt no puede ir, debe seguir empacando y ya estamos bastante atrasados con eso – el castaño lo miró y suspiró – es cierto, sólo yo sé lo que quiero llevar, pero también sólo yo puedo elegir la ropa que me gusta. No sé si pueda confiarte algo tan importante como mi vestuario, sin ofender papá.

\- No serán más que un par de horas hijo, ya luego vienes a seguir empacando. Anderson puede guardar lo que le dejes indicando.

Blaine se mantuvo firme en que Kurt era el único que podía guardar y acomodar todo. Éste se dio cuenta de la insistencia de su novio, así que decidió apoyarlo en eso y mandó a su padre a comprar, pero con una lista muy bien detallada que incluía desde colores hasta todos los sí, tal vez, no y jamás en la vida.

\- Bien, mi papá ya se fue, ¿por qué querías deshacerte de él? Tal vez no lo notó, pero yo sí y planeas algo.

\- ¿Tan obvio soy? – dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa.

\- Más bien yo soy todo un experto en la materia de "Blaine Anderson" – sonrió y levantó una ceja.

\- Entonces "Sr. Experto" ya sabes lo que quiero y no necesito decírtelo – sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad oscura con un brillo en particular que Kurt definitivamente conocía.

\- Oh! – fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de sentir los labios de Blaine besándolo, acción que fue correspondida enseguida – mi papá puede regresar en cualquier momento.

\- Tranquilo amor, el lugar a donde lo envié queda lejos, entre ir, comprar y regresar, sobre todo con la lista que le hiciste, no le va a tomar menos de tres a cuatro horas – sonrió con picardía – volvió a besarlo – Dios! cómo extrañé tus labios…

La sesión de besos fue larga, al comienzo suave y tierna, luego Kurt empezó a profundizar y poco a poco se fue volviendo más apasionada. Ahora él estaba apoyado en la pared con el cuerpo de Blaine peligrosamente apretado contra el suyo, éste le sujetó los brazos con cuidado y los levantó por encima de su cabeza, acto seguido besó su cuello en todas direcciones provocando ligeros gemidos y fue descendiendo lentamente. Kurt se dejaba besar y estaba completamente entregado al mar de sensaciones que sólo Blaine era capaz de hacerle sentir con el mínimo roce de sus labios.

El calor de sus cuerpos era cada vez mayor y la ropa empezaba a estorbar, se fueron deshaciendo de varias prendas mientras se acercaban a la cama. Blaine quitó rápido la maleta y todas las cosas que estaban ahí, de pronto sintió unas manos cálidas que lo sujetaban por la cintura y se estremeció por completo, Kurt empezó a besarle suavemente los hombros y fue descendiendo por su espalda, podía sentir como Blaine se iba convirtiendo en arcilla en sus manos.

Lo único que separaba el contacto total de sus pieles eran los boxers que ambos llevaban puestos todavía, Blaine dio la vuelta para aprisionar a su amado novio contra su cuerpo y ambos se miraron, el castaño mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y esa fue la señal para que se quitaran los boxers el uno al otro y luego se fundieran en un beso profundo. Buscaron la cama y se acomodaron lentamente, de pronto el ojiazul se sentó a horcajadas sobre Blaine – eres tan hermoso Kurt, tan perfecto – decía con la respiración agitada mientras lo observaba de arriba abajo - ¿dónde está mi chico tímido? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa – "Rayos! Qué estoy haciendo!" – dijo con un ligero toque de angustia y su rostro cambió por completo – "¿Qué vas a pensar de mí?" – se quitó enseguida y se acomodó a un lado tapándose con la sábana para el asombro del ojimiel quien no entendía lo que había pasado.

\- Kurt, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te pusiste así? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Lo siento mucho, me dejé llevar – se tapó la cara con las manos haciendo que Blaine se confundiera más todavía.

\- Amor, siempre nos hemos dejado llevar por lo que sentimos, claro en medida de cómo íbamos avanzando en nuestra relación, incluso recuerdo una vez que estábamos en el sofá de mi casa, empezaste a acariciarme y me dijiste que yo te prendía. No entiendo lo que te pasó, lo estábamos disfrutando, estabas feliz encima de mí. ¿Fue por lo que mencioné que antes eras tímido? No lo hice con mala intención ni para que te sientas mal, al contrario, me encanta como has ido cambiando y volviéndote alguien mucho más seguro en todos los aspectos, era a eso a lo que me refería.

\- Lo arruiné, ¿verdad? Soy tan inmaduro a veces, lo lamento tanto. Hemos hecho el amor otras veces, no sé qué me ocurrió, pero… lo siento Blaine.

\- Hey mi ángel, tranquilo – empezó a besarle las manos y a quitárselas del rostro – no pasó nada, no tienes por qué ponerte nervioso ni sentirte mal por ninguna cosa que quieras hacer, es parte de lo hermoso de amar a alguien y compartir un momento íntimo. Quiero que siempre estés cómodo y te sientas a gusto y seguro con lo que hagas. Tenías ganas de estar sentado encima de mí y eso me fascinó o acaso me escuchaste quejarme – comenzó a besar suavemente sus labios – podemos retomarlo donde lo dejamos, si tú quieres, claro.

\- ¿Y si ya no quisiera? – preguntó con timidez.

\- No pasa nada Kurt, estás en todo tu derecho de querer o no querer y jamás voy a irrespetar eso ni te voy a forzar a nada.

\- Gracias! Eso es importante para mí la verdad.

\- Pero sería genial si quisieras continuar – hizo un gesto sugestivo y volvió a besarlo – yo todavía tengo ganas, sabes? Eres hermoso, perfecto y te deseo tanto – se separó unos centímetros para observar a Kurt y esperar su respuesta. Éste lo observaba detenidamente y luego de varios segundos asintió con la cabeza y el ojimiel empezó a besarle el cuello.

Por más que Blaine le sugirió y le instó a que se volviera a sentar a horcajadas sobre él, Kurt ya no quiso, dijo que había sido algo espontáneo de ese momento, pero lo convenció de que fuera él quien tomara ahora esa posición.

Blaine recorría toda la piel de Kurt con caricias hechas con la calidez de sus manos, el roce de sus suaves labios o el toque de su lengua haciéndolo estremecer hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Mientras Kurt daba pequeñas mordidas y usaba sus manos a la perfección, él había aprendido cuales eran los puntos débiles de Blaine y como volverlo loco en cuestión de segundos.

No dejaron una sola zona sin recorrer, la fricción de sus cuerpos los hacía producir toda clase de sonidos y reacciones. Seguían descubriendo nuevos puntos sensibles que traían consigo toda una gama de sensaciones que los hacían arquearse de placer.

El tiempo parecía no pasar, ellos estaban disfrutando de todo lo que hacían volviéndose cada vez más frágiles en las manos del otro en un mar cálido de placer que finalmente desencadenó en un fuerte orgasmo.

Los besos y las palabras dulces nunca faltaban mientras descendían de la ola de placer que los recorría, se miraban a los ojos con ternura sabiendo que sin importar que tan suave, romántico o apasionado fuera, cuando hacían el amor se convertían en uno solo y cada vez estaban más conectados.

A pesar de sentirse extenuados en medio del éxtasis, sabían que en esta ocasión no podían dormirse, sólo se quedaron abrazados unos minutos antes de levantarse, pues debían vestirse y arreglar todo antes de que Burt regresara.


	25. Capítulo 24: Nuestro Primer Aniversario

**CAPÍTULO 24:**

**"****Nuestro Primer Aniversario"**

.

Era el día de su aniversario, Blaine estaba inmensamente feliz y esperando que Kurt llegara a su casa, le había enviado una van a recogerlo y luego se irían con Elaine y Burt al aeropuerto. Lo único que esperaba es que su padre se fuera enseguida o lo hiciera después de ellos haberse ido, no quería pelear en un día tan importante.

Al llegar la van Kurt se bajó rápidamente y corrió a tocar el timbre, pero antes de que estuviera cerca Blaine salió y lo abrazó fuertemente – Feliz Aniversario mi ángel – dijo emocionado – "Feliz Aniversario mi amor" – contestó el ojiazul y empezaron a besarse olvidándose por completo que Burt estaba ahí.

\- Ok chicos, ya es suficiente, van a tener bastante tiempo a solas para hacer todo lo que quieran – refutó con seriedad el hombre y de pronto se estremeció al imaginarse a su hijo en ciertas situaciones con Blaine.

El ojimiel llevó dentro de la casa a su novio pues le tenía una sorpresa, lo dejó en la sala por unos minutos mientras él fue en dirección del comedor. No tardó mucho en regresar y llevaba consigo una pequeña caja que destapó de inmediato – Sorpresa! – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Oh! Son pastelillos de chocolate y tienen diferentes diseños en la cubierta. Me encantan! Pero no voy a poder comerlos, porque están hermosos y me dará tristeza dañarlos – hizo un puchero.

\- Eres la persona más dulce y tierna del planeta, ¿sabías? Te amo tanto Kurt – sacó un pastelillo de la caja y lo puso al nivel de los labios de ambos instando a su novio a comerlo juntos. Entre risas terminaron devorando varios, Blaine tenía una parte del labio embarrada, así que Kurt se acercó a él y pasó su lengua delicadamente para limpiarlo, ante esto Blaine sólo respiró profundamente y luego lo tomó por la cintura para fundirse en un gran beso.

James escuchó risas en la sala, una de ellas era de su hijo pero no sabía de quién era la otra y decidió asomarse para averiguarlo, pensó que tal vez sería alguno de sus amigos, jamás imaginó toparse con esa escena y apretó los puños con rabia.

\- Te… amo… mucho… Blaine – decía entre besos. El ojimiel le ponía chocolate en la nariz, los labios, la barbilla para luego atacar esas zonas y limpiarlas con sus labios y el roce de su lengua – "Te… amo… tanto… Kurt"

James empezó a bajar las escaleras dispuesto a terminar con lo que estaba pasando en su casa y de pronto sintió que lo agarraron con fuerza del brazo – Ni se te ocurra, hoy es su aniversario y no voy a permitir que lo arruines – él volteó a ver a su esposa con rabia – "suéltame Elaine, esas tonterías no van a suceder en mi casa".

\- ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar a nuestro hijo tal como es y darte cuenta de que está feliz? Kurt es un chico extraordinario que lo ama incondicionalmente. Detente un momento y piensa, ¿habías visto a Blaine tan contento en los últimos años? No que no sea feliz, pero me refiero a esa felicidad absoluta, a sentirse libre y confiado de ser quien es y de haber encontrado a alguien que lo acepte, apoye y ame tanto como él se merece y en la misma medida que él ama.

\- Elaine, yo tenía grandes sueños y esperanzas con mis dos hijos. Blaine se parecía tanto a mí de niño, por eso deseaba que él siguiera con el negocio familiar, que encontrara a una buena mujer con la cual compartir su vida, que formara un hogar, estaba seguro que iba a ser un excelente padre. Quería verlo feliz, enamorado, exitoso y realizado, como todo un Anderson.

\- Amor, nuestro hijo tiene muy claro lo que quiere hacer con su vida y la carrera que va a seguir, tal vez no es el negocio familiar, pero no dudo que va a convertirse en alguien muy exitoso, tiene mucho talento, no sólo canta sino que tiene un maravilloso registro vocal, baila, compone canciones, toca varios instrumentos, es tan apasionado en lo que hace porque realmente le gusta y se siente realizado.

\- Por otro lado, tiene a un buen chico con quien está compartiendo su vida. Honestamente tampoco me hubiera imaginado que nuestro hijo fuera gay, nunca dio ningún indicio de serlo, cuando nos lo confesó, al comienzo fue difícil asimilarlo, pero eso no iba a hacer que lo amara menos. No es algo que Blaine pueda cambiar o escoger a voluntad James, tienes que entenderlo y si lo amas como sé que lo haces debajo de esa muralla que has levantado entre ustedes, entonces vas a abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de las cosas tal y como son. Deja de lado tus pensamientos absurdos y tus prejuicios y sólo míralos, dime qué ves – James los observó detenidamente y prestó atención a lo que decían, eran todas palabras tiernas, románticas, alguna que otra picardía, pero todo dentro de un ambiente de amor.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó la mujer, pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿sabes lo que yo veo? A dos personas enamoradas, que se complementan, que se preocupan la una por la otra, que se apoyan, se cuidan, se defienden, que buscan hacer al otro feliz y parte de eso les da su propia felicidad, que se aman. Y al final, de eso se trata el amor, no distingue géneros, sólo sucede. ¿Sabes qué más veo? Veo a nuestro hijo alegre, sonriendo todo el tiempo, descubriendo todas las facetas de estar enamorado y en el futuro, sea o no con Kurt, aunque debo ser honesta y me encantaría que fuera con él, va a casarse y formar una familia y definitivamente será un excelente padre porque criará a sus hijos con todo el amor, comprensión y apoyo que necesiten, porque así es él, un hermoso ser humano con un corazón inmenso, al igual que Kurt y no tengo la menor duda de que él también será un gran padre porque es una persona extraordinaria.

James sólo escuchaba cada cosa que su esposa decía y los seguía observando sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra. No es que él no amara a su hijo, eso jamás, pero era una situación muy difícil, tampoco es que fuera homofóbico, aunque eso era lo que demostraba, él tenía sus razones, razones fuertes y poderosas para comportarse de la forma que lo hacía.

Por un lado, lo que Elaine había dicho tenía mucho sentido, pero por otro, su cerebro no lo asimilaba de la misma forma. Ella le soltó el brazo, ya debían irse, las cosas estaban guardadas en la van y sólo faltaba que se embarcaran. Confió en que su esposo no arruinara un día tan importante para su hijo.

* * *

\- Ok mis amores, vámonos, luego se les va a hacer tarde. El vuelo es largo, ya en el avión tendrán mucho tiempo para ustedes – salió de la casa.

Kurt y Blaine se dieron otro beso – soy tan feliz contigo mi ángel, nunca imaginé que fuera posible tanta dicha, gracias por este maravilloso año – sus ojos brillaban más que nunca – "yo también soy inmensamente feliz contigo mi amor, no tienes idea de lo mucho que esperé que llegaras a mi vida" – ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo TE AMO antes de darse el último beso.

\- "BLAINE!" – ambos se separaron al escuchar esa voz y voltearon, James estaba justo detrás de ellos. Blaine negaba con la cabeza, había olvidado que su padre estaba en casa todavía. – Te estoy llamando - dijo con voz firme. Kurt sujetó su mano y la apretó con fuerza para infundirle valor y recordarle que estaba a su lado y que encararían cualquier cosa juntos.

El ojimiel avanzó unos pasos con Kurt de su mano – Vamos a mi estudio ahora y solos – "No, Kurt viene conmigo" – dijo con voz temblorosa, pero su padre le dio una de esas miradas que bajaban todas sus defensas y lo hacían sentirse vulnerable.

\- No voy a dejar a Blaine solo – se apresuró Kurt a decir, pero recibió a cambio una de las miradas de James y entendió porque su novio se intimidaba ante ellas – "Está bien" – susurró y soltó la mano del castaño para seguir a su padre hasta el estudio.

Repetía en su cabeza "esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, mi aniversario no está arruinado, esto no está pasando" – Sintió la mano de su progenitor en su hombro y apretó más los ojos, no sabía qué esperar, un grito, tal vez una bofetada, palabras crueles e hirientes. El silencio sólo volvía el momento más abrumador – abre los ojos – su tono de voz era serio pero sereno. Abrió los ojos pero miró hacia un costado.

\- Feliz aniversario. Espero que lo pases bien en ese viaje – Blaine miró a su padre completamente en shock – Eres libre de estar con quien tú quieras, pero te voy a advertir que no quiero que estén pavoneándose frente a nuestras amistades o a cualquiera que pueda dañar nuestro apellido. Tal vez no es lo que quieres, pero es lo que yo… - no terminó de hablar y Blaine se había abalanzado sobre él para abrazarlo mientras varias lágrimas brotaban a su antojo.

\- "Con que lo aceptes es más que suficiente, gracias papá, jamás podrás imaginarte lo que esto significa para mí y que me felicitaras por mi aniversario, no lo puedo creer" – hizo una pausa y llevó sus manos a su boca por unos segundos – "mi corazón no cabe de dicha, gracias" – James abrazó a su hijo y éste se sintió en la gloria – ahora ve que se te va a pasar la hora de registro en el aeropuerto – Blaine lo miró con un brillo tal en sus ojos, a pesar de las lágrimas y le dio su sonrisa más grande y hermosa y luego salió corriendo.

:::

Camino al aeropuerto Blaine le iba contando todo a Kurt y éste abrió la boca tanto que podía haber llegado al piso fácilmente. Luego les contó a su mamá y a Burt, omitiendo la parte de que no se mostraran ante las amistades, aunque al chico de ojos avellana no le importaba eso realmente porque los amigos de los Anderson era gente a la que consideraba falsa e insulsa y no tenía nada que ver con él ni le interesaba relacionarse con ellos de ninguna forma.

Todos iban platicando de aquel acontecimiento y Elaine sonreía complacida y con ojos húmedos. Burt sentía alivio de que su hijo no iba a tener que seguir visitando a su novio a escondidas como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban en el aeropuerto.

* * *

.

\- Kurt no dejaba de sonreír y suspirar al contemplar la gran y preciosa sonrisa que tenía Blaine desde hacía un buen rato ya y sus ojos, esos ojos que él tanto amaba brillaban de una forma tan única en ese momento. Se acercó lentamente y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla y luego otro en sus labios haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos.

Durante el largo trayecto hasta llegar a su destino, se la pasaron dándose todas las muestras de amor que quisieron, sin importarles si alguien los veía, se sentían dichosos y completos, nadie podría con ellos en ese momento.

:::

Los chicos se dirigían en el taxi camino al resort donde se hospedarían. Iban contemplando todo el paisaje totalmente impresionados.

\- Wow! Esto es simplemente maravilloso! No hay palabras que puedan expresar toda la belleza que estoy viendo. Blaine, gracias por esto, nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

\- Kurt, no tienes nada que agradecerme, te amo y me encanta ver esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro y toda la luz que se desprende de tus ojos. Saber que te puedo hacer feliz es lo único que importa. Feliz aniversario!

\- Feliz Aniversario Blaine – se tomaron de la mano y se acercaron para darse un romántico beso que duró varios minutos y luego se contemplaron embelesados diciéndose ente susurros lo mucho que se amaban.

\- Esto va a ser tan romántico amor, es un resort sólo para parejas y pedí un arreglo especial para nuestra habitación. Sé que te va a encantar – dijo Blaine mientras acariciaba con los dedos de su mano izquierda el rostro de Kurt, ya que la derecha la llevaba entrelazada con la mano de su novio. El ojiazul sólo suspiró y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, poco a poco se fue acomodando hasta que sus labios rozaron el cuello de su amado y empezó a darle suaves besos. Blaine cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente disfrutando de la sensación que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento.

* * *

.

Ya en su habitación, dejaron las cosas a un costado pues estaban cansados como para desempacar, había sido un viaje muy largo más las horas de espera en los aeropuertos y el trayecto hasta el resort.

\- Me fascina como está todo decorado – dijo el castaño emocionado – las flores, las velas con aroma, los colores, la forma de la cama, todo es perfecto. Hasta música de fondo hay.

\- Me alegra que te guste, vamos a pasar momentos tan románticos y maravillosos aquí – ambos se sonrieron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

\- Ven mi amor, vamos a la cama – Kurt le ofreció una mano para que caminaran juntos.

\- Mmm me encantaría, pero estoy tan cansado y no sé si duraría mucho – contestó de forma traviesa.

\- Blaine! Sabes que no me refería a eso. Ambos estamos agotados y definitivamente ninguno duraría mucho, eso si es que tuviéramos la energía para hacer algo. Por ahora lo que quiero es dormir, los dos necesitamos descansar al menos un par de horas.

\- Lo sé – contestó el ojimiel divertido – me encanta hacerte sonrojar – lo abrazó por la cintura y empezó a repartir besos por el rostro de su novio – hay que lavarnos y luego a la cama. – Los dos empezaron a sacarse la ropa, la habían tenido puesta por más de 12 horas. Kurt decidió que se daría un baño rápido para refrescarse y quitarse de encima cualquier rastro de sudor y polvo.

\- DIOS, BLAINE ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – gritó Kurt asustado al sentir sus manos abrazándolo.

\- Bueno, no tiene nada de malo. Creo que es un paso más en nuestra relación, simplemente me encanta la idea de bañarme contigo, es un acto muy íntimo y estamos listos para esto. Además, debemos irnos acostumbrando, dentro de poco nos graduaremos y nos iremos a vivir juntos a New York.

Kurt no supo que decir, habían hablado de vivir juntos y la idea francamente le emocionaba, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar en todo lo que eso implicaba, como el detalle de poder compartir la ducha, no que tuvieran que hacerlo, pero la posibilidad estaba latente. Luego de un silencio largo finalmente habló con voz tímida - supongo que tienes razón, pero la verdad es que me da algo de vergüenza que me veas desnudo y verte a ti así también – se ruborizó.

Blaine lo hizo darse la vuelta para quedar frente a frente y el castaño trató de tapar con sus brazos y manos su cuerpo. Blaine frunció el ceño ante esa reacción - ¿Vergüenza? Kurt, somos una pareja, hemos hecho el amor en varias ocasiones, no es la primera vez que nos vemos desnudos. ¿A qué viene esto? Porque déjame decirte que no le encuentro mucho sentido.

\- Ya sé que tienes razón, sólo que no sabría cómo explicarlo, no es lo mismo cuando estamos teniendo relaciones a esto. Ya sé que es algo ridículo tal vez, pero así me siento. Como dijiste, es un acto muy íntimo y otro paso que dar en nuestra relación.

\- Oh! Entiendo, de verdad lo lamento, debí preguntar si estabas de acuerdo y no sólo meterme a la ducha. Yo estoy listo y creí que tú también lo estarías, pero viendo como tratas de cubrirte me deja en claro que no lo estás.

\- ¿Estás enojado? – preguntó con temor – "Claro que no mi ángel, al contrario, me siento apenado por invadir tu espacio personal, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo" – se dio la vuelta y salió – "cuando termines avísame por favor para poder bañarme".

Kurt dejó correr el agua durante varios minutos por todo su cuerpo y empezó a pensar en lo que su novio dijo – Blaine, Blaine ¿puedes venir? – cuando el ojimiel entró al baño para ver qué le pasaba, Kurt extendió su brazo y le ofreció su mano – "oh no, tú no deseas esto realmente y no quiero que te sientas presionado amor, ya se dará la oportunidad" – al ver esos ojos azules cálidos aunque algo temerosos, dudó por unos segundos pero al final decidió aceptar esa mano y entrar a la ducha.

\- Kurt, no tienes que hacer esto – el castaño puso dos dedos en sus labios – sé que no tengo que hacerlo, quiero hacerlo, intentar dar ese nuevo paso contigo – Blaine asintió con la cabeza y luego besó los dedos que seguían presionando sus labios.

Al cabo de 20 minutos salieron envueltos en las toallas, se terminaron de secar y Blaine se acomodó de inmediato en la cama en lo que Kurt se ponía un boxer y lo miraba atónito - ¿No te vas a poner nada? – el moreno sólo negó con la cabeza y palmeó a su lado para que se acostara enseguida. Kurt suspiró – ese es otro paso – Blaine le sonrió dulcemente y volvió a palmear. El castaño respiró y le sonrió para luego meterse a la cama y ser abrazado. Los besos no se hicieron esperar, aunque fueron suaves y no duraron mucho pues los dos cayeron rendidos en pocos minutos.

* * *

.

Blaine despertó primero y empezó a besar a su novio en la frente y luego descendió recorriendo todo su rostro, llegó al cuello y siguió bajando hasta asegurarse de besarlo por todas partes hasta que lo hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido - ¿qué haces mi amor? – se estremeció al sentir la humedad de esos hermosos labios recorriendo su cuerpo – Blaine qué haces, oh sí Blaine, por Dios… mmm eso me gusta, no te detengas – gimió, segundos después sintió como le quitaba el boxer.

Para ellos era importante turnarse e intercambiar roles, pues les gustaba que ambos pudieran disfrutar de la misma forma de cada cosa que hacían o descubrían. Sus cuerpos se envolvieron en grandes olas de placer fascinados por todo lo que lograban provocar en el otro. Después de un tiempo los dos estaban jadeando y gimiendo fuertemente, incapaces de detenerse hasta que llegaron al tan ansiado orgasmo. Se sonrieron tiernamente y se fueron acomodando hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron totalmente enroscados - Feliz aniversario mi amor – "Feliz aniversario mi ángel" – se daban pequeños besos y se miraban con todo el amor del mundo.

* * *

.

\- Este restaurante es simplemente hermoso Blaine, ¿acaso no hay nada que no sea tan bello, majestuoso o perfecto aquí?

\- Todo lo mejor para mi amado novio porque lo merece. Soy tan feliz contigo Kurt, te amo más allá de lo que está permitido. Feliz primer aniversario.

\- También te amo, más de lo que se pueda o deba amar. Feliz primer aniversario Blaine.

Luego de comer empezaron a decirse muchas cosas hermosas y lo que había significado ese primer año juntos. Había lágrimas en los ojos de Blaine en este momento y se estiró hasta atraer a Kurt en un romántico y hermoso beso que éste devolvió con intensidad mientras que sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello de Blaine. Al recordar donde estaban, se separaron. Minutos después pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar.

* * *

\- Te tengo una sorpresa – Blaine abrazó a Kurt por la cintura – cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa, entraron al resort. Caminaron hasta llegar a una azotea privada – abre tus hermosos ojos amor – el lugar estaba alumbrado con una luz tenue y muchas velas que le daban un toque romántico, habían rosas blancas, rojas y amarillas en diferentes lugares, en las paredes estaban pegadas fotos gigantes de ellos dos de los diferentes momentos que habían compartido.

Kurt puso una mano en su pecho y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar – esto es tan hermoso, no puedo creerlo y todas esas fotos, Blaine yo te amo tanto, tanto que no se puede expresar con palabras ya que no hay una medida que alcance.

Blaine tomó su rostro con cuidado y limpió las lágrimas para después darle un tierno beso – "te amo Kurt con toda mi vida, mereces esto y más" - Se apartó un poco y presionó un botón de un panel que estaba en la pared y empezó la música a sonar – "son todas las canciones que nos hemos dedicado o cantado, así que vamos a bailar durante un largo rato" – El ojiazul se apegó a él y lo miró tiernamente, sintiendo que a cada minuto se enamoraba más.


	26. Capítulo 25: Todo Contigo

**CAPÍTULO 25:**

**"****Todo Contigo"**

* * *

Se encontraban en su habitación luego de haber estado recorriendo la isla durante todo el día. – Este lugar es tan hermoso, podría vivir aquí por siempre – decía Kurt con una gran sonrisa. Blaine lo contemplaba con amor y se acercó a él – "Me alegra mucho saberlo, soy tan feliz al verte así radiante, alegre, complacido, maravillado con todo" – el castaño lo miró y lo empezó a besar en las mejillas, la nariz, la frente y llegó a los labios – Gracias por este increíble regalo, nunca podré igualarlo, pero lo intentaré – se besaron lentamente por lo que pudo parecer una eternidad.

Se empezaron a deshacer de la ropa entre suaves besos y tiernas caricias, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para saborear a plenitud la piel del otro. Fueron avanzando con cuidado hacia la cama en donde se acomodaron y en un movimiento rápido Kurt quedó boca bajo, descubriendo esa noche que cada centímetro de su espalda era una zona erógena que estaba siendo tocada a la perfección, explorada con los dulces labios y ligeros roces de dientes de su novio.

Blaine tocaba cada parte de Kurt con una mezcla de ternura y pasión, era grandioso sentir esa piel tan suave bajo sus manos y explorar ese cuerpo que le encantaba – "Blaa…Blaineeee, me…mee gu…sta e…eso" – Kurt levantó ligeramente la cabeza – "bés…same mi… a…mor" - éste sonrió, besando primero su cuello y se deslizó suavemente hacia sus labios mientras se presionaba contra él haciéndolo respirar fuertemente.

Kurt se estremeció cuando los besos de Blaine descendieron a la vez que empezó a acariciarle las caderas rozando con cuidado su piel con las uñas. Besos y caricias recorrieron sus piernas haciéndolo soltar toda clase de sonidos y uno que otro improperio por el cual se disculpó, pero que a Blaine no le molestó en lo absoluto.

El ojimiel se colocó encima con cuidado y empezó a trazar un camino de besos desde los hombros hasta el cuello, acariciando los brazos de su novio para finalmente entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Kurt enterró el rostro en la almohada al sentir como Blaine se volvía uno sólo con él lentamente sin dejar de besarlo. Ambos respiraban agitadamente con los ojos cerrados concentrados en el ascenso y descenso de sus caderas.

Luego de llegar al éxtasis larga y profundamente, Blaine permaneció sobre la espalda de Kurt besándolo tiernamente por varios minutos y luego lo hizo girar para que quedara boca arriba y volvió a abrazarlo hasta que los dos recuperaran sus fuerzas, sintiendo el suave vaivén de sus pechos.

Al cabo de media hora aproximadamente, empezaron a besarse apasionadamente - Quiero probar nuevas cosas – dijo Blaine con la voz agitada - ¿podemos? – Kurt lo miró a los ojos con pasión y asintió con la cabeza susurrando con dificultad – "lo de hace un rato fue nuevo" – lo sé y me encantó y quiero seguir explorando más posibilidades – continuó el ojimiel – "te deseo mi amor, y sí quiero hacer nuevas cosas contigo" – apenas terminaba de hablar cuando sintió que Blaine mordía suavemente sus muslos y se estremeció agarrándose fuertemente de la sábana.

\- Si algo no te gusta mi hermoso ángel o crees que es mucho, sólo dímelo y me detengo – Kurt hizo un movimiento con la mano para indicarle que siguiera. Sus fuertes quejidos le hacían saber a Blaine que todo estaba bien y su novio disfrutaba de la nueva experiencia, cada sonido que salía de sus labios era una invitación a continuar y acrecentaba su excitación.

\- Mi turno – susurró luego de un tiempo el ojiazul agitado y con los ojos llenos de deseo, girando lentamente para que Blaine quedara debajo.

\- Kurt, Kurt, me vuelves loco, oh qué haces, Kuuurt – gritó por el gran placer que recorría cada fibra de su ser – Oh Dios mío siiiii – De pronto sintió esos suaves labios presionándose contra los suyos y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de su amado, ambos se decían tanto con la mirada.

Esa noche hicieron de todo menos dormir, ambos parecían insaciables, probaron diferentes posiciones, intentaron nuevas cosas que habían visto en algún lugar o de las que sus amigos les habían platicado, apenas tomaban un descanso para recuperarse y volvían a empezar. Los primeros rayos de sol entraban a la habitación cuando Blaine exclamaba con la voz algo cansada "sí Kurt, así me gusta, oh, oooh, siiii KUUURT", segundos después el ojiazul se desplomaba encima de él y lo abrazaba con las pocas energías que le quedaban. Blaine lo abrazó casi sin fuerzas y empezaron a darse pequeños besos – Fue todo un record, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hicimos – dijo Kurt con una sonrisa traviesa y su rostro visiblemente agitado – "lo sé, estoy tan agotado, pero valió la pena, lo juro" – continuó Blaine. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

\- Tenemos que bañarnos y cambiar la sábana, no podemos dormir así – mencionó el castaño y empezó a levantarse lentamente estirando su brazo para que Blaine lo tomara de la mano, pero éste contestó "ahora ni una grúa podría levantarme de esta cama, no me importa si es un desastre o está sucia, necesito dormir. No entiendo cómo estás en pie, yo no puedo" – Kurt hizo una mueca y lo tomó de la mano – oh no, ni de broma Blaine, no voy a dormir en una cama sucia ni todo sudado y pegajoso y tú tampoco porque quiero abrazarte, así que si tengo que arrastrarte a la ducha, lo haré – el ojimiel empezó a reír "amo cuando te pones mandón y aprietas de esa forma los ojos" – hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó, ambos avanzaron hacia el baño y ya que estaban muy cansados para mantenerse de pie, se metieron en la tina.

* * *

.

Los días seguían pasando y ellos disfrutaban de los diferentes lugares, cada isla era mágica, tenían tantas atracciones que el tiempo parecía que no les alcanzaría para recorrerlas por completo. Decidieron que irían a bucear a la isla Saint Croix y fue una de las mejores experiencias que vivieron pues tuvieron la oportunidad de ver muchas especies marinas que ni siquiera sabían que existían. Kurt estaba contento de haber llevado su cámara acuática pues eso le permitió capturar varios momentos que consideró mágicos y asombrosos.

Permanecieron en el agua tanto tiempo que por un momento sintieron que sus cuerpos se estaban agotando, además que ya les estaba haciendo mucho frío, así que decidieron salir para secarse con los cálidos rayos del sol. Blaine se acostó en la arena boca arriba y cerró los ojos, Kurt se acostó a su lado poniendo la cabeza sobre su hombro y empezó a contemplar su piel arrugada por todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el agua, sobretodo sus manos, suspiró y se acercó más a su novio – "Blaine, cuando pasen los años y mi piel esté así de arrugada, ¿me vas a seguir queriendo? ¿te voy a gustar todavía?"

Blaine abrió los ojos y abrazó a Kurt, luego besó su frente – amor, te voy a amar hasta el último día de mi vida – empezó con su mano izquierda a acariciar las manos de Kurt – no importa lo viejito que estés o lo arrugada que se ponga tu piel, siempre serás hermoso y me vas a encantar. – Kurt suspiró y levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar de frente a Blaine y sus ojos se encontraron en la más dulce de las miradas – ¿Sabes cuántos años faltan para que estemos así? Muchos Kurt y que estés pensando en que vamos a estar juntos en esa época es lo más hermoso que podías haber dicho en este día. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente – me gusta pensar en nuestro futuro, lo bien que nos va a ir en New York dentro de unos meses que nos hayamos mudado, cuando seamos adultos y tengamos nuestras exitosas carreras, luego de que cumplamos los 30 nos casaremos y disfrutaremos unos años de nuestro matrimonio los dos solos, viviremos en una casa grande en Malibú y claro tendremos otra casa en New York para cuando estemos trabajando en Broadway, pero la principal será la de Malibú definitivamente, cerca del mar, tendrá dos pisos, balcones grandes en las habitaciones y claro, una terraza inmensa para las reuniones.

Al frente habrá un hermoso jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores y unos cuantos arbustos y dos árboles a los costados. En el patio tendremos una cancha de tenis y otra que servirá para jugar basket o volley, una piscina grande que será termal y un jacuzzi, habrá un área para recreaciones con la familia y por supuesto otra área con una parrilla. Quiero que haya mucha naturaleza, me gusta y árboles en diferentes lugares – hizo una pausa de varios segundos y suspiró.

Luego de unos años empezaremos a formar nuestra propia familia, no podemos dejar pasar tanto tiempo tampoco porque no quiero que en lugar de parecer papás parezcamos los abuelos. Tendremos dos o tres hijos con la suficiente edad entre cada uno para que los podamos cuidar adecuadamente, pero no tanta para que no hayan problemas entre ellos y claro tendremos un perro y un gato, ah y peces para que los niños los cuiden y aprendan a ser responsables. Por supuesto vamos a viajar por todo el mundo ya sea por nuestras carreras y en las vacaciones familiares. Los años seguirán pasando y cuando seamos mayores nos retiraremos y fundaremos una escuela de arte y además… - de pronto se dio cuenta de que Blaine no había pronunciado una sola palabra y lo observó, éste estaba sonriendo mientras lo miraba tiernamente – ¿Blaine? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

\- Claro que te escuché Kurt y estoy maravillado de que tengas todo bien pensado. Saber que nos ves juntos toda la vida es hermoso – suspiró.

\- ¿Tu no nos ves así? – preguntó con cierto temor.

\- Por supuesto que sí! Sólo que no con todo así de planificado, sabes que no soy persona de planes a futuro, prefiero vivir el día a día y aprovechar cada oportunidad que la vida presente.

\- ¿Entonces no te gustan mis planes? – preguntó ansioso.

\- Claro que sí Kurt y creo que mucho de eso lo podemos hacer, de hecho hay muchas cosas que me encantaron, pero yo quisiera aportar con ciertas ideas también, digo, es "nuestro" futuro – hizo énfasis en la palabra nuestro y Kurt abrió los ojos muy grandes – "Oh! Claro, claro, vamos a planear las cosas juntos, lo que dije es como yo le veo, pero de seguro tú también ves las cosas a tu manera" – se puso nervioso y de pronto ocurrió algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo ya… empezó a tartamudear.

\- Hey, hey, tranquilo amor, ¿qué ocurre? Es lógico que cada uno tenga sus propias ideas, pero como pareja vamos a dialogar e ir buscando lo mejor, tomaremos lo que más nos guste de esas ideas y las haremos nuestras. Estoy seguro de que vamos a tener una gran vida y mucho de lo que piensas, yo también lo he pensado, y sí, hay otras cosas en las que tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo, como por ejemplo los hijos, porque la verdad yo quisiera unos seis o siete.

Kurt se sentó de golpe – SEIS O SIETE! ANDERSON ESTÁS LOCO! – seis o siete, como si fuera así de fácil, es mucha responsabilidad y tiempo que hay que dedicarles.

\- Sí, pero amo los niños y quiero una familia grande – Kurt respiró pesadamente – "no sé, eso es mucho y yo no…" – Blaine empezó a reír de pronto – "¿Qué es lo gracioso? No lo entiendo" – miro serio al ojimiel.

\- Kurt, amor, tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en todo eso, apenas tenemos 18 años, ¿sabes todo lo que falta para que nos casemos y empecemos a planificar una familia? Hasta que eso suceda podemos cambiar de parecer y decidimos tener sólo un hijo o toda una guardería, nada está escrito. ¿Por qué vamos a complicarnos con eso ahora?

El castaño respiró más tranquilo y Blaine lo abrazó haciéndolo que se vuelva a acostar y lo atrajo hacia él para empezar a depositar suaves besos en su cabello – Tienes razón mi amor, falta tanto para eso y pueden pasar muchas cosas hasta que llegue el momento. Aunque siempre es bueno tener un plan – empezó a acariciar el pecho de Blaine – "Eso sí Kurt y lo tendremos, lo prometo".

Se acomodaron y empezaron a besarse suavemente. Kurt puso su torso sobre el de Blaine y se acariciaron prudentemente con una mano mientras la otra la tenían entrelazada en la arena, no era mucho lo que podían hacer ya que habían más personas en el lugar, aunque por momentos se olvidaban de aquello.

* * *

.

Ya en la habitación Kurt se quejaba amargamente, se habían quedado dormidos y como él estaba boca bajo, su espalda y piernas estuvieron expuestas demasiado tiempo al sol y ahora estaban todas rojas, pero la mayor molestia era la espalda ya que se había quemado terriblemente.

Blaine preparó la tina con agua fría y lo ayudó a acomodarse despacio, permaneció por media hora ahí, el ojimiel se aseguraba de dejar correr el agua cuando ésta dejaba de estar fría y volvía a llenar la tina, repitiendo dicha acción hasta que Kurt quiso salir. Se encargó de secarlo, llevarlo hasta la cama y de que se acostara con cuidado.

\- ¿Me permites ayudarte? – preguntó mientras se ponía de rodillas junto a él, Kurt no estaba seguro pues lo que menos quería era que le tocara la espalda, pero Blaine insistió en que sabía lo que hacía y éste terminó accediendo.

En un recipiente había colocado algunos hielos, tomo uno y lo pasó suavemente por sus dedos durante unos segundos y luego empezó a sobar con mucho cuidado a Kurt, quien se estremeció y con una mano apretaba la sábana y con la otra la almohada mientras los dedos de Blaine rozaban su piel.

\- ¿Te estoy lastimando con esto? – preguntó el chico de los ojos color miel preocupado al ver la reacción de su novio.

\- "No, no me lastimas, es sólo que me duele, pero de hecho se siente muy bien"

Blaine respiró con alivio – Dime si algo te molesta o si quieres que me detenga por favor – Kurt asintió con la cabeza – Esta vez pasó el hielo en sus labios y suavemente empezó a besarle la espalda y luego las piernas. Por un momento recordó un par de ocasiones en las que él se quemó al ir a la playa y el ardor era terrible, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver lo quemado que estaba Kurt y pensó en que si a él le dolió tanto, a su novio mucho más ya que al ser tan blanco tenía la piel muy sensible y delicada.

\- Lo lamento – dijo con la voz quebrada – no sabes cuánto lo siento en verdad, jamás quise que algo así te pasara. Kurt lo siento tanto.

\- Esto no es tu culpa mi amor. Por favor deja de culparte y de disculparte, tú no hiciste nada, fue mi error por quedarme sobre tu pecho, no pensé que me iba a dormir, así que no quiero escuchar otra disculpa de tu parte, al contrario, me estás ayudando para que me sienta mejor.

Blaine se inclinó con cuidado y besó a Kurt en el cuello – "ya vengo, necesito algo" – saltó de la cama y empezó a registrar una pequeña maletita azul que colocó sobre la mesa – "aquí está" – regresó a la cama y se acomodó con cuidado a un costado de Kurt - ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó al ver el tubo que Blaine estaba destapando – "es una crema para las quemadas, mi mamá me aconsejó que la trajera por cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir, aunque esperé no tener que usarla" – Se aseguró de untar lo suficiente en sus dedos y fue trazando suaves y delicadas líneas sobre la piel de Kurt y le soplaba despacio el área afectada. Así pasó toda la noche, alternaba entre el hielo y la crema, dejando intervalos entre cada una para que no resultara contraproducente. Con forme fueron pasando las horas el ojiazul se quejaba menos hasta que se quedó finalmente dormido, aún así, Blaine no dejó de cuidarlo.

En un par de ocasiones se despertó adolorido y Blaine volvía a ponerle más crema y compresas heladas pues sus dedos ya no resistían el hielo. Luego de un tiempo sintió que los ojos se le cerraban y había presionado con fuerza la espalda pues Kurt soltó un quejido de dolor en lo dormido que estaba, Blaine se asustó y fue cuando decidió que necesitaba descansar un poco también, miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de un costado y marcaba las 5:30 a.m. Kurt no se había vuelto a despertar en un buen rato y pensó que ya no lo iba a hacer.

Se estaba acomodando despacio, pero el ojiazul se despertó en ese momento, sin embargo no dijo nada ya que se percató de lo cansado que se veía Blaine, quien no se dio cuenta de que Kurt lo observaba ya que el sueño lo vencía, colocó con cuidado la última compresa helada, le besó la frente y susurró un "te amo, vas a estar mejor, lo prometo" y se quedó dormido al instante. Kurt despacio volteó la cabeza para ver la hora y regresó a ver a su novio, lo miró dulcemente y le acarició la mejilla – "gracias Blaine, te amo mucho. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado".


	27. CAPÍTULO 26: Disfrutando El Viaje

**CAPÍTULO 26:**

**"****Disfrutando El Viaje"**

* * *

.

Blaine se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama y se sentó enseguida – "buenos días hermoso" – Kurt dijo parado junto a la puerta – Buenos días amor, ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó preocupado – "Mucho mejor, no te voy a decir que ya estoy bien, pero la diferencia a como me sentía ayer es abismal y todo gracias a ti y tus cuidados" – le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Te amo Kurt, por ti haría lo que sea – suspiró – "lo sé" – contestó el castaño – "yo también te amo" – se dio la vuelta y cogió una bandeja grande de la mesa, ésta estaba llena de cereales, frutas, leche, jugos, huevos, panes, dulces, café y más cosas – "para que no tengamos que levantarnos" –dijo guiñando un ojo– "Hoy nos quedaremos aquí en la habitación, no quiero que me de el sol y tú estás muy cansado, así que hoy permaneceremos en la cama todo el día" – Blaine asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para tomar la bandeja y dejar que Kurt se acomodara primero.

Luego de comer, Blaine estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y Kurt acostado de lado, apoyado en su codo y con la barbilla sobre su mano en puño, recordaban la increíble experiencia que había sido bucear y todo lo que habían visto. El chico de cabello rizado sonreía ampliamente mientras hablaba, sus ojos brillaban y se movían de un lado al otro a la vez que hacía toda clase de gestos con el rostro y ademanes con las manos, su emoción era tal que parecía un niño. Kurt lo contemplaba y sonreía maravillado pensando en lo especial que era su novio, la suerte que había tenido al conocerlo y todo lo que sentía por él, quería decirle tantas cosas y de pronto suspiró profundamente – te amo tanto – el ojimiel lo miró y se acercó a él despacio – "también te amo mucho, mucho, mucho" – y empezó a besarlo.

Fue poco a poco bajando y empezó a besar su barbilla, trazando un camino desde ahí hacia el hombro, deteniéndose en el cuello primero, haciendo suspirar a Kurt. Éste inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo semi desnudo de Kurt hasta llegar al filo del bóxer logrando que respirara entrecortadamente y se estremeciera.

Se fue acomodando sobre Kurt, teniendo cuidando de no hacer presión sobre él para no lastimar su espalda, se detuvo al escuchar un quejido de incomodidad y se alejó rápido – "No te quiero lastimar amor, lo siento mucho" – dijo Blaine y se mordió los labios.

Kurt exhalaba con voz temblorosa – "no me lastimas, puedo resistirlo, sólo trataré de no apoyarme tanto en la espalda, por favor no te detengas" - Blaine se volvió a acercar y dejó un sinfín de húmedos besos sobre su piel y caricias atrevidas haciendo que el castaño gima y se arquee sobre la cama, el ojimiel empezó a estremecerse al escuchar los sonidos que Kurt hacía, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba.

Un pequeño movimiento produjo un sonido pero esta vez de molestia, lo que provocó tensión en Blaine, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y respiró profundamente mientras sentía la incomodidad de Kurt, quien se esforzaba por relajarse, pero era evidente que sentía dolor por el roce su delicada y quemada piel contra la sábana.

No puedo – dijo Blaine preocupado – te estás lastimando más y no lo voy a permitir, tengo ganas de hacerte el amor una y otra vez, pero tu bienestar es primero – se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación pasando sus dedos por su cabello – lo siento Kurt, pero no…

\- Ok Blaine, entiendo y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí. Siendo honesto, sí me rozaba la sábana y se sentía un poco doloroso, pero no es la única forma de hacerlo, hay más posiciones – de pronto sintió como su cara se ponía roja y se tapó con las manos. Blaine sonrió – "eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas y luego aparece ese toque de timidez que todavía queda en ti, ¿y sabes qué? Me fascina" – tomó sus manos para besarlas con dulzura, lo ayudó a sentarse y lo llevó hacia el filo de la cama y él se sentó a su lado. Se besaron con ternura, con pasión, con todo el amor que se tienen, besos y más besos por casi veinte minutos hasta que Blaine hizo que Kurt se levantara de la cama y se sentara a horcajadas sobre él.

Abrazaba con una mano al ojiazul tratando de no hacer presión sobre su espalda y los dedos de la otra mano se deslizaban sobre su cadera y muslos. Kurt respiraba en el cuello de Blaine mientras lo besaba - hueles tan bien - murmuró y empezó a recorrer con sus manos el pecho de su novio. Luego de unos minutos movió la cabeza para mirarlo y acarició su cabello delicadamente – amo tus rizos y la forma en que mis dedos se enredan en ellos – sonrió y siguió pasando sus dedos en la espesa cabellera de Blaine.

\- Te amo - susurró Kurt antes de besar en los labios a su amado. Blaine cerró los ojos cuando sintió esos labios húmedos sobre los suyos – "también te amo" – contestó en medio de un pequeño gemido – sus cuerpos se movían en un ritmo perfecto, ellos habían aprendido muy bien cada movimiento, cada patrón del cuerpo del otro, sabían lo que les gustaba y lo que no y como desatar la pasión de su pareja – "eres tan hermoso Kurt" - Blaine musitó a la vez que posaba cálidamente sus labios en el cuello del castaño. Kurt no dejaba de suspirar por la fricción de sus cuerpos y repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba.

Los sonidos que ambos emitían se empezaron a volver más fuertes y retumbaban por todo el lugar, dijeron a toda voz el nombre del otro mientras terminaban abrazados y agotados, tomándoles varios minutos el poder recuperar el aliento y regular sus respiraciones.

Kurt juntó sus frentes y puso las manos alrededor del rostro de su novio antes de empezar a besarlo tiernamente. Ambos se decían cosas hermosas.

Luego de varios minutos Blaine deslizó sus manos con delicadeza por la espalda de Kurt hasta llegar a sus caderas y envolver fuertemente sus brazos a su alrededor antes de levantarse de la cama. Kurt se aferró a él para no caerse y comenzó a besarlo. Casi a ciegas llegaron al baño, Blaine desviaba por segundos su mirada para ver el camino, maniobrando con una mano abrió la llave para empezar a llenar la tina, cuando estuvo lista bajó a Kurt con cuidado sin dejar de besarlo. Ya que esta era grande el castaño nunca se tropezó con nada así que estaba muy a gusto. El ojimiel se fue sentando lentamente y acomodándose encima de su novio – vamos a tener una tina así de grande en nuestra casa – dijo Blaine con picardía – "oh sí que la vamos a tener" – continuó Kurt.

* * *

.

En la noche, luego de comer, se fueron a sentar al balcón de la habitación, Blaine apoyado en el espaldar del sillón y Kurt entre sus brazos y piernas pero de costado, aunque ya se sentía mucho mejor pues en la tarde Blaine le había estado aplicando nuevamente las compresas heladas y la crema mientras conversaban acerca de sus vidas, lo que había sido antes de conocerse, como las cosas habían cambiado para ellos y lo que querían hacer en el futuro, sus sueños y metas.

Contemplaban el hermoso paisaje en medio de un silencio agradable. Por momentos Kurt posaba los ojos en el rostro de Blaine y sonreía. Recordó de pronto que en una plática con su papá le había preguntado por qué él y Carole podían estar callados por tanto tiempo sin sentirse incómodos y si no era mejor que tuvieran temas sobre los cuales conversar y éste le había contestado que no siempre hay algo que decir, por lo tanto, la persona correcta no es aquella con quien puedes hablar y hablar sin parar, sino aquella con quien puedes compartir los silencios sin que estos sean desagradables, ya que las palabras sobran cuando dos personas se comunican con sus almas.

Y era lo que pasaba con ellos, ya en otras ocasiones se habían quedado callados, sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro por varios minutos, pero esta vez llevaban casi media hora así y sin embargo, todo era perfecto, no necesitaban decir nada con sus bocas pues el calor de sus cuerpos acurrucados el uno contra el otro decía "te necesito", la calidez de sus brazos envolviéndose mutuamente murmuraba tiernos "siempre te voy a cuidar y a proteger" y cada vez que se miraban, sus ojos susurraban un dulce "te amo".

Blaine abrió con cuidado el cobertor que había llevado y lo puso sobre ellos pues la brisa se estaba tornando fría. Kurt sonrió ante esta acción y acto seguido lo besó suavemente siendo correspondido de inmediato. Cerca de la media noche decidieron entrar ya que ambos se empezaban a quedar dormidos y no era buena idea permanecer más tiempo en el balcón.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente se fueron temprano para seguir disfrutando de todas las maravillas que las islas le ofrecían, pero esta vez Blaine le puso suficiente bloqueador a Kurt y se aseguró de llevarlo en el bolso, pues estarían recorriendo el lugar hasta la noche e iba a necesitar volvérselo a aplicar más de una vez.

Entraron al parque marino **_Coral World_** el cual tiene un observatorio que está ubicado 15 pies bajo el nivel del mar. Ahí pasearon y pudieron observar la vida marina del lugar. Salieron maravillados y luego se dirigieron a varios jardines marinos en donde tuvieron la oportunidad de alimentar a las manta rayas y observar de cerca a los tiburones y focas, fue sin duda una experiencia única y memorable.

Apenas era medio día y había mucho por hacer todavía, así que fueron al Campamento **_Cinnamon Bay_**, un lugar rústico rodeado de naturaleza, ideal para relajarse y desconectarse del mundo. Ahí entraron al observatorio de aves, luego escalaron y hasta bucearon, para finalmente tomar el tour a las ruinas locales y los sitios Taino Indios.

Fascinados con el lugar, decidieron quedarse a comer algo mientras disfrutaban de la vista y el cantar de los pájaros.

Entrada la tarde decidieron hacer algo más tranquilo, así que se fueron de compras al pueblo colonial **_Charlotte Amalie_**, el cual posee una gran cantidad de tiendas y joyerías.

Aunque ir con Kurt de compras nunca resulta tranquilo y menos en este lugar en donde se quedó encantado y no pudo dejar de entrar a cada tienda que encontraron. Adquirieron algunas cosas para ellos y otras para llevar de recuerdo a sus familias y amigos.

Al llegar la noche regresaron al hotel y pidieron servicio a la habitación pues estaban muy cansados como para cambiarse, volver a salir y buscar un restaurante.

Se acostaron y entrelazaron sus manos mientras se miraban dulcemente y platicaban del grandioso día que habían tenido, se dieron unos cuantos besos y luego Blaine acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Kurt y éste le acariciaba los rizos hasta que cayeron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

.

Sólo faltaban dos días para que su viaje terminase y ambos se sentían un poco nostálgicos al respecto, habían disfrutado al máximo cada segundo, tanto visitando los lugares, conociendo todas las maravillas que cada isla ofrecía, participando de las actividades ofrecidas, pero también aprovecharon el tiempo para conocerse más como pareja, sobre todo lo que soñaban y esperaban de su vida juntos tanto en los próximos meses y años así como en un futuro lejano en donde se veían casados y formando su propia familia.

En la intimidad también aprendieron a conocerse más, no había día en que no estuvieran uno encima del otro queriendo descubrir nuevas cosas, conociendo sus límites y disfrutando de cada experiencia. Así es como Kurt ahora sabía que los costados del cuello de Blaine eran muy sensibles y bastaban unos besos para volverlo loco, o que el área alrededor de su ombligo era tremendamente erógena. Del mismo modo Blaine descubrió que la espalda de Kurt era su punto débil si era tocada adecuadamente, pudiendo llevarlo a un estado de placer absoluto con tan sólo unas caricias.

Confirmaron que no creían en lo de activo-pasivo, respetaban los gustos y opiniones de los demás, pero para ellos no funcionaba así, era simplemente disfrutar la experiencia plenamente y sin restricciones. Podían en una noche estar uno arriba y el otro debajo y al día siguiente cambiar de posiciones o en la misma noche intercambiar roles todas las veces que quisieran, sólo se dejaban llevar y ya no necesitaban preguntarle al otro que quería en ese momento, porque habían aprendido a descifrar con una mirada, un gesto, un sonido o una caricia exactamente lo que deseaban.

Ambos podían decir que conocían ahora por completo cada patrón del cuerpo del otro, habían estado también disfrutando sólo de besos y tiernas caricias sin tener ningún apuro porque alguien podía llegar en cualquier momento. Se tomaron el tiempo para memorizar cada rincón, cada lunar, cada pliegue de la piel y cada forma, fácilmente podían describir sin omitir ni un solo detalle, la anatomía completa de su novio.

Sin lugar a dudas, esas dos semanas en el Caribe les sirvió en muchos aspectos, estaban más enamorados y unidos que nunca, incluso se sentían más maduros y emocionados porque estaban probando como sería la convivencia y se habían convencido de que no tendrían ningún problema una vez que se mudaran juntos.

* * *

.

Luego de una larga caminata decidieron sentarse para descansar un poco y seguir platicando sobre su futuro - ¿Cómo crees que vayan a tomar nuestra decisión de mudarnos juntos? – preguntaba el chico de ojos azules.

\- La verdad no sé, pero no me preocupa tampoco Kurt, somos mayores de edad, dentro de poco vamos a ir a la universidad y empezar una nueva vida totalmente independiente, así que nuestras decisiones sólo nos competen a nosotros.

\- Eso es verdad, pero de todas formas me gustaría que mi papá sepa lo que vamos a hacer y contar con su apoyo.

\- Burt te va a apoyar, siempre lo ha hecho y está a favor de nuestra relación, así que no creo que vaya a haber algún problema por su parte. Y por la mía tampoco porque mi mamá igual me apoya en todo y sabes que te adora, con respecto a mi padre, él ha empezado a aceptar lo nuestro, aunque bajo sus condiciones, pero eso es un avance ya.

\- ¿Qué condiciones? – preguntó intrigado.

De pronto Blaine recordó que cuando le contó a Kurt sobre lo de su papá, había omitido esa parte – "Oh! Bueno, algo que me tiene sin el menor cuidado, me dijo que no nos quería ver juntos delante de sus amistades o alguien que formara parte de su círculo" – Kurt iba a hablar, pero Blaine puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios – "Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, no me mal interpretes cuando dije eso, no es que no quiero que nadie sepa de lo nuestro, si fuera el caso no estaríamos aquí paseando por todos lados tomados de la mano, besándonos delante de otros y compartiendo como cualquier pareja que se ama, a lo que me refiero es a que no me interesan sus amistades, siempre te lo he dicho, son un grupo de hipócritas que sólo buscan su conveniencia y mantener su buen apellido ante la sociedad, así que por mí que se vayan al carajo, no quiero ser parte de eso jamás – Kurt sonrió y besó el dedo del ojimiel que todavía permanecía sobre sus labios.

\- Entiendo todo eso, pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento? Acordamos que nunca más nos íbamos a mentir ni ocultar cosas.

\- No lo hice con esa intención, te prometo que pensaba decírtelo después, pero ya llegamos aquí y lo olvidé. Ese día no lo mencioné porque no quería que mi mamá se enojara y llegara a casa a discutir con mi papá, ellos ya han tenido suficientes peleas por mi causa y no me gusta eso honestamente. Con que él haya decidido aceptarme y aceptar lo nuestro, tengo más que suficiente. Lo lamento de verdad – miró hacia el suelo.

\- Ok, entiendo y lo vamos a dejar así. Yo tampoco quiero que tus padres peleen, Elaine no se merece tantos disgustos y malos ratos. Igual a mí no me interesa formar parte del círculo de los "ricos y famosos" – hizo comillas con sus dedos y se rió – hasta que lo consigamos por nosotros mismos – le guiñó el ojo y Blaine sonrió.

\- Te amo tanto Kurt, tanto, tanto que no hay medida que alcance. Gracias por llegar a mi vida, no sé lo que hice para merecerte – Kurt sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Blaine lo agarró entre sus brazos e inclinó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas, luego lo cubrió con su torso y empezó a besarlo. Los besos del ojimiel recorrían desde los labios hasta el cuello de su novio y éste lo abrazó, apegándolo más contra su cuerpo.

\- Te amo Blaine, estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado y que nuestras vidas se hayan unido.

\- Kurt, nos hemos amado en cada vida que hemos vivido, estoy seguro de eso, porque lo que tenemos es demasiado grande y fuerte para ser algo de una sola vez y nos seguiremos amando hasta el final de los tiempos.

El ojiazul dejó derramar un par de lágrimas ante esas palabras y besó a Blaine con todo el amor que sentía por él hasta que se quedó sin aliento, y ahí se apartó unos segundos para respirar y volvió a besarlo repitiendo la acción una y otra vez hasta sentir que le había entregado toda su alma.

Se olvidaron que el mundo existía y por lo tanto de que habían más personas en el lugar, hasta que escucharon murmullos y comentarios acerca de su sesión romántica-apasionada y sin final de besos, entonces se detuvieron mirándose a los ojos fijamente y ambos se sonrieron sin soltarse.

Alguien empezó a decir improperios sobre ellos y Kurt se puso pálido – "me quiero ir Blaine, suéltame para poder acomodarme" – dijo sintiéndose incómodo ante la situación – Claro que no mi ángel, no estamos haciendo nada malo – alzó la voz para que lo escucharan – somos una pareja que se ama, como cualquier otra de las que están aquí, así que no tenemos por qué irnos ni dejar de abrazarnos - de pronto alguien les gritó una palabra ofensiva y Blaine cerró los ojos apretando los puños con rabia, Kurt lo miró y se acercó más – "¿recuerdas lo que una vez me dijiste? Nadie puede dañarnos si no lo permitimos" – alzó la voz como lo había hecho Blaine antes – "tienes razón y no voy a dejar que ninguna persona por su ignorancia me arruine este hermoso momento. Siento lástima por aquellos que no han encontrado a alguien que los ame y por eso viven amargados" – Blaine lo miró sorprendido y soltó sus puños, Kurt le acarició el rostro y susurró un tierno "te amo" y empezaron a besarse sin prestar atención a nadie esta vez.

Un guardia se acercó a ellos luego de varios minutos, acompañado por las personas que los habían ofendido. Éste los saludó y ellos respondieron educadamente, de la misma forma lo hicieron cuando les preguntó lo que estaba ocurriendo. El guardia los miró y dijo en voz baja pero aún audible "tengo un hijo de su edad y espero verlo tan feliz como ustedes lucen", les sonrió y se dirigió al grupo de personas diciendo que no había ninguna razón para que lo hayan llamado pues los jóvenes no estaban haciendo nada malo, así que si alguien no estaba a gusto al verlos, podía simplemente retirarse.

Ellos se quedaron sorprendidos y le agradecieron, con voz tímida Kurt preguntó "¿su hijo es gay, por eso nos defendió?" – el guardia volteó para mirarlo – no, no lo es, al menos que yo sepa, él ha tenido muchos problemas y como les dije antes, deseo ansioso el día en que pueda verlo tan feliz como a ustedes, eso es todo – les sonrió nuevamente y ellos volvieron a agradecerle y le desearon lo mejor para su hijo, luego el guardia se fue y Blaine abrazó fuertemente a Kurt y se quedaron en el lugar hasta que empezó a caer el sol y todas las personas se fueron. Para ese momento Kurt estaba acostado con la cabeza sobre los muslos de Blaine y él le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello. Vieron al guardia aparecer de la nada y les dijo que no se quedaran más tiempo porque oscurecía muy rápido ahí y no iban a encontrar el camino de regreso, fue entonces cuando se levantaron y se tomaron de las manos para dirigirse hacia un restaurante.

* * *

.

\- No puedo creer que ya pasaron las dos semanas – decía Kurt haciendo un puchero mientras empacaba - no me quiero ir.

\- Y tú que no querías venir, ¿ves de lo que te hubieras perdido? – dijo en tono de burla y el ojiazul le aventó una almohada, empezando así una batalla, ya que Blaine saltó rápido sobre la cama y agarró otra de las almohadas y le dio un golpe en la cadera. Comenzaron a perseguirse por toda la habitación como niños, sus risas podían escucharse en todo el lugar, realmente estaban felices.

Blaine estaba encima de Kurt atacando ferozmente, pero éste logró escaparse y le quitó la almohada, aventándola hacia una de las sillas y levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. El ojimiel hizo una mueca "Kurt, me quitas la almohada y luego te rindes, no tiene sentido" – el castaño empezó a acercarse hasta quedar sus labios casi rozándose – estoy sudado de tanto correr y resulta que hay una gran tina a la que quiero meterme, sabes, podríamos usarla por última vez – dijo en tono sugestivo y se lamió los labios.

Blaine sintió un calor recorrerle por toda la espalda - ¿cómo pasas de estar correteándonos a almohadazos a querer meterte a la tina y tener sexo salvaje? – Kurt empezó a reír "yo no dije nada de sexo salvaje Anderson" – el moreno lo observó por unos segundos de una forma muy sensual – entonces no estaríamos aprovechando bien esa gran tina – Ninguno dijo nada más, en cuestión de segundos ya estaban besándose mientras se dirigían al baño.

* * *

.

Al llegar al aeropuerto vieron a Burt y Carole conversando con Elaine alegremente y para su sorpresa, James también estaba ahí, pero sentado a un lado sin ser parte de la plática. Se miraron y se tomaron de la mano para dirigirse hacia ellos, se saludaron en medio de abrazos y una gran algarabía. Por educación Kurt saludó a James y éste asintió con la cabeza, las cosas eran incómodas, pero al menos ya no estaba gritando ni oponiéndose a su relación con Blaine. Al cabo de un rato se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Ambos chicos conversaban con sus familias lo increíble que lo habían pasado hasta que llegaron a sus respectivos destinos. Blaine apenas entró en su habitación se aventó en la cama y tomó su celular para enviar un mensaje.

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Gracias por este hermoso viaje :)_

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

_Gracias a ti por hacerlo posible. Me encantó! Te amo con toda mi vida 3_

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Que descanses, lindos sueños 3_

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

_Tu igual mi amor. Extraño dormir abrazado a ti :(_

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Yo también extraño tenerte a mi lado :( Te amo Te amo Te amo_

*** Mensaje de Kurt:**

_Te amo más todavía _

Blaine llamó a Kurt y empezó a decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, el castaño también le decía cuanto lo amaba hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	28. CAPÍTULO 27: Tropiezos

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27:**

**"Tropiezos"**

* * *

.

\- Blaine, ¿estás seguro que nadie va a regresar?

\- Claro Kurt, mi mamá está con sus amigas, me dijo que volvería en la noche y mi papá está en la oficina, él jamás llega antes de las 7 y apenas es medio día, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros, afortunadamente suspendieron las clases luego de que se rompió esa tubería y aquí estamos – le sonrió.

Los besos iban y venían, siendo acompañados casi enseguida de un mar de caricias y cientos de palabras bonitas – "te amo Blaine, ya quiero que nos mudemos juntos".

\- Yo igual amor, quiero que estemos en N.Y. haciendo nuestra vida juntos, va a ser maravilloso, te amo tanto – empezó a sacarse la camiseta y le sacó a Kurt la suya para recorrer con sus labios esa blanca piel que tanto le gustaba. Al cabo de varios minutos giraron quedando Blaine encima, quien aprovechó para acariciar plenamente a Kurt y luego empezar a bajarle el pantalón, el ojiazul no tardó en hacer lo mismo y sujetó bien a su novio para volver a girar y ahora él quedar arriba. Disfrutaban de la fricción de sus cuerpos así como de cada beso y caricia.

\- ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁN HACIENDO? – ambos al escuchar ese grito sintieron que la sangre se les congelaba y se detuvieron de inmediato – "papá" – dijo Blaine asustado – CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESTA CLASE DE INMORALIDADES EN MI CASA! – agarró a Kurt por los hombros y lo quitó de encima de su hijo, aventándolo hacia un lado haciendo que se caiga de la cama, despertando la furia en Blaine.

\- NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO DE NUEVO! – se levantó de inmediato y fue a ayudar a Kurt quien yacía en el suelo impactado y adolorido, todo pasó demasiado rápido y no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar.

\- USTEDES DOS SON… - Blaine lo interrumpió – "¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SOMOS PARA TI? PORQUE SABES LO QUE SOMOS… SÓLO DOS PERSONAS QUE SE AMAN Y ESTABAN COMPARTIENDO UN MOMENTO ÍNTIMO, COMO LO HACE CUALQUIER PAREJA… NO PUEDO CREER LO POCO TE DURÓ EL HABER DECIDIDO APOYARME Y ACEPTAR MI RELACIÓN. ESTOY HARTO DE ESTA SITUACIÓN!

\- TE DIJE QUE TE IBA A APOYAR, PERO TAMBIÉN TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA VERLOS JUNTOS ENFRENTE DE MI NI DE MIS AMISTADES Y REGRESO A CASA PARA ALMORZAR CON TU MADRE Y AL SUBIR LO PRIMERO QUE ESCUCHO SON SUS QUEJIDOS POR TODO EL PASILLO, ESO ES REPULSIVO!

\- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ALGO ASÍ? – Blaine echaba chispas por los ojos – ¿DESDE CUÁNDO ENTREGARTE A LA PERSONA QUE AMAS ES REPULSIVO? No sabes lo mucho que me decepcionas – la voz empezó a quebrársele – quise creer que esta vez en verdad estabas cambiando y que finalmente me aceptabas como soy y podías ver que estoy feliz junto a una persona extraordinaria que me ama incondicionalmente, maldita sea, realmente me aferré a la idea de que yo te importaba y querías que fuera feliz.

\- CLARO QUE ME IMPORTAS! – respiró agitadamente – CREES QUE DE NO SER ASÍ TE HUBIERA PERMITIDO QUE TE VAYAS A ESE VIAJE… NO SOY IDIOTA PARA NO SABER LO QUE USTEDES SE PASARON HACIENDO TODO ESE TIEMPO QUE ESTUVIERON SOLOS, ME TIENE SIN CUIDADO LO QUE HAGAN, PERO NO VOY A TOLERAR QUE LO HAGAN EN MI CASA! – los dos se sostenían la mirada con rabia y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Un incómodo silencio reinó por un momento hasta que se escuchó una débil voz quejándose y ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provino viendo a un Kurt pálido y sujetándose la cadera mientras se lamentaba. Blaine avanzó los pocos pasos que habían de distancia y se acercó a él – Dios, ¿qué tienes amor, qué ocurre?

\- Me duele mucho Blaine, cuando caí al piso me golpeé con algo, creo que pudo ser el filo de la cama o la pata del escritorio, no estoy seguro, sólo sentí un golpe fuerte contra la cadera y cada vez me duele más – sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. El ojimiel respiró profundo y trató de calmarlo, lo hizo darse la vuelta para revisarlo y observó con terror que tenía la mitad de la cadera morada.

\- Ok amor, déjame ayudarte a vestirte – empezó desesperadamente a buscar el jean y la camiseta por todas partes.

\- Kurt, lamento mucho eso, no fue mi intención – los dos chicos voltearon y vieron la expresión de James, era totalmente indescifrable – vístete que te voy a llevar a un médico.

\- TÚ NO VAS A HACER NADA! TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! NO TE QUIERO CERCA NUESTRO. YO LO VOY A LLEVAR AL MÉDICO.

Ayudó a Kurt a ponerse la camiseta, pero era imposible que se ponga el pantalón por el dolor, así que buscó una bata de baño para que pudiera cubrirse y caminaron despacio hasta llegar a las escaleras – "Blaine, no puedo" – dijo con pena, el ojimiel lo cargó y empezó a bajar con mucho cuidado. Al llegar a la puerta no tenía forma de abrirla, James se acercó "déjame que los ayude, no seas necio y deja de mirarme como si fuera un monstruo" – se iba a negar cuando Kurt se aferró con fuerza a su cuello y le susurró "no me sueltes por favor, tengo miedo", entonces asintió con la cabeza a su padre. Se acomodaron con cuidado en el asiento posterior del auto mientras James conducía a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

El médico les explicó que no había ningún daño permanente o fractura, el dolor era debido a una fuerte contusión causada por el golpe y que éste iba a ir cediendo con los analgésicos que le iba a recetar. Kurt debía permanecer en total reposo y no hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Aplicarse hielo va a ayudar a que la inflamación baje más rápido acotó y lo del gran moretón era por lo delicada que es la piel del ojiazul, nada por lo cual alarmarse realmente. Les entregó la receta y les dijo que le habían inyectado algo para el dolor, pero en cuanto despertara, podían irse a casa.

Cuando Kurt despertó, Blaine le contó todo lo que el médico había explicado y le enseñó las medicinas que ya habían sido compradas. Ahora había otro problema, como decirle a Burt, pero el castaño dijo que su padre estaba de viaje con Carole y no regresaba hasta el domingo en la tarde.

Luego de una pequeña discusión, pues Blaine no quería nada de su padre, tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes su ayuda al darse cuenta de que no tenía como pagar la cuenta del hospital ni como ir a casa de Kurt, pues se habían movilizado en el auto de su progenitor.

Una vez que llegaron, el chico de cabello rizado se quedó en casa de su novio para cuidarlo y permaneció a su lado hasta que llegó Burt, pero Kurt le pidió una y otra vez que no le dijera nada hasta que logró convencerlo, no quería que su padre sufra un disgusto grande que podía afectar su salud, ni que le fuera a prohibir seguir con Blaine.

* * *

.

Habían pasado dos meses ya de lo sucedido, Blaine trató de limar asperezas con su padre a petición de Kurt, éste le había insistido mucho en eso y en que debían agradecerle a pesar de todo, porque los había ayudado al llevarlos al hospital y correr con todos los gastos. Blaine sólo podía pensar en lo noble que era su novio y agradecía por tenerlo en su vida.

Luego de ese día, las cosas habían estado tranquilas, incluso Kurt había ido en un par de ocasiones a comer a casa de Blaine o a pasar el día con su novio y su suegra, aunque con cierto recelo.

* * *

.

\- No puedo creer que voy a ir a una fiesta de gente rica – decía Kurt entre nervioso y burlándose – Elaine fue muy amable al invitarme, aunque no estoy seguro de si deba ir.

\- Mi hermoso y perfecto ángel, haz lo que tu corazón te diga. Yo no voy a obligarte a nada, me encantaría que estés conmigo, no lo voy a negar, pero lo más importante para mí es que te sientas bien y a gusto.

\- ¿Vas a usar traje y corbata? – preguntó Kurt con una risita.

\- Claro, es una fiesta formal, todos van a estar de traje – rodó los ojos – te aseguro que cada uno de los invitados querrá ir con un traje más elegante que el otro y que se habrá mandado a hacer exclusivamente para la fiesta. Yo me pondré uno de los que tengo y listo.

\- Si vas a usar traje, entonces iré, quiero verte vestido formalmente, estoy seguro que te verás guapísimo – lo miraba con un gran brillo en los ojos.

\- Oww Kurt, gracias, y estoy más que seguro que tu lucirás deslumbrante, eres tan hermoso y tan perfecto – besó sus labios.

\- ¿Y cómo hay que arreglarse? Estoy empezando a ponerme nervioso.

\- Como siempre lo haces amor. A petición de mamá voy a cortar un poco mi cabello y tratar de arreglarlo con algo de gel, pero es todo lo que haré… ¿Qué ocurre Kurt, por qué ese puchero?

\- Me gusta tu cabello así largo y natural, tus rizos son hermosos, no quiero que lo cortes y menos que lo estés llenando de gel como hacías cuando te conocí.

\- Oh no, no, definitivamente no, sólo lo cortaré un poco y lo del gel, bueno, será un poquito, como para ayudar a que mi cabello se mantenga en su lugar, pero nada más… sabes que el "estilo Dalton" quedó atrás.

\- Mmm, eso suena bien, pero entonces lo que deberías usar es una crema para peinar y vamos a ir a comprarla en este momento – se levantó de la cama y tomó a Blaine de la mano para que lo hiciera también – "Kurt, no" – el castaño le dio una de esas miradas que él conocía bien – "¿de veras? Ok, ok, tú ganas, vamos a comprar" – dijo con una amplia sonrisa y se dirigieron al centro comercial, en donde Kurt compró un sin fin de cosas que dijo necesitaba para arreglarse para la fiesta.

* * *

.

\- Hijos vengan – decía Elaine emocionada – vamos a tomarnos las fotos ahora, el fotógrafo está listo – Blaine y Cooper se acercaron a sus padres y posaron para diferentes tomas – "¿Por qué tantas fotos? – preguntó Cooper – En este día nos han tomado como 100 ya" – No exageres Coop, es sólo que tu padre y yo estamos cumpliendo 25 años de matrimonio, son nuestras bodas de plata y queremos retratar cada mínimo detalle para poder revivirlo en el futuro al observar las fotos y videos. Además, tengo a los hijos más guapos, hermosos, preciosos y divinos del mundo y quiero que todos los vean, voy a mandar a hacer un cuadro y ponerlo en la sala – los hermanos Anderson sonrieron ante las palabras de su madre y la besaron al mismo tiempo, luego se acomodaron en otra pose.

Cuando el fotógrafo les indicó que había terminado, Blaine volteó y se quedó completamente anonadado observando a esa belleza que estaba enfrente suyo, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían platos, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y su respiración empezó a ser algo agitada – "Por Dios hermanito, ¿qué estás mirado? Te quedaste como hipnotizado" – Cooper volteó para ver qué tenía a su hermano en tal estado – "Debo reconocer que ese chico está bien guapo, pero te recuerdo que tú ya tienes novio, su nombre es Kurt y… Oh! ¿Ese es Kurt?... Wow" – se quedó observándolo.

Los hermanos Anderson se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Kurt sin quitarle los ojos de encima y cuando llegaron él se puso nervioso – "¿No me veo bien? Traté de arreglarme lo mejor posible para la ocasión, pero nunca he estado en una fiesta así de elegante" – Cooper lo abrazó – estás bromeando cuñado, si yo no fuera hétero, te juro que te estaría ligando en este momento y no te me escapabas – Kurt soltó una pequeña risita – Además, mira como tienes a mi hermanito todo embobado – al darse cuenta, el ojiazul se sonrojó.

\- Hola Blaine! Estás guapísimo – dijo mordiéndose el labio – el ojimiel seguía sin contestarle y sólo lo observaba – Blaine, Blaineee – lo sacudió del hombro.

\- Lo siento Kurt, es que estás tan hermoso, guapísimo, sexy, simplemente mis ojos nunca han visto nada más maravilloso que tú – dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima y suspiró profundamente - eres tan… perfecto.

El castaño estaba más rojo que un tomate y con una sonrisa boba. Se miraron a los ojos y el mundo se detuvo por un instante hasta que Elaine se acercó a saludar y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que Cooper ya se había ido.

Luego de platicar un rato, los chicos se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas más apartadas para que nadie los interrumpa, pero al ver pasar al fotógrafo, Blaine se levantó corriendo y lo llevó para que les tomara unas fotos juntos y otra sólo de Kurt que pensaba llevar en su cartera.

El moreno tenía tantas ganas de que todos vieran lo guapo y encantador que su novio era, pero sabía que no era posible y eso lo frustraba.

* * *

.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? – preguntó James tratando de no lucir enojado, aunque por dentro sentía que iba a explotar.

\- Es nuestro aniversario y así como tú invitaste a quienes quisiste, yo también. Cooper está aquí con su novia y Blaine tiene el mismo derecho de que su novio lo acompañe. ¿No se suponía que ya habías aceptado la relación de ellos? – cuestionó Elaine indignada.

\- Sí, pero una cosa es que esté tratando de asimilar todo esto y otra que le permita a Blaine hacer algo que nos perjudique. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si alguien de nuestro círculo se llega a enterar de que tenemos un hijo gay?

\- No estás hablando en serio James, ¿verdad?

\- Estoy tratando, me estoy esforzando amor, por ti, por él, pero no es fácil, entiéndeme, dame algo de crédito por lo menos. Simplemente no quiero que se sepa, es todo – la tomó de las manos – te amo Elaine, estamos celebrando una fecha importante para nosotros, no lo arruinemos con una discusión. Mira, Kurt se puede quedar, pero por ahora nadie puede enterarse, si alguien pregunta, ellos son amigos – ella aceptó con la condición de que al terminar la fiesta los cuatro se sentaran a conversar y aclarar las cosas, no quería que su hijo tuviera que estarse escondiendo, eso no era justo ni para él ni para Kurt.

Elaine empezó a buscarlos, pero no los encontró por ninguna parte…

\- Blaine, estás loco, cuando me dijiste que te acompañara porque era algo urgente, no creí que fuera para esto – las manos del ojimiel lo recorrían apasionadamente y sus labios se deslizaban pos su cuello haciéndolo estremecer.

\- Sí es una emergencia Kurt, estás tan precioso y sexy que ya no resistía las ganas de hacerte mío – lo arrinconó contra la pared y siguió besándolo. Kurt no pudo evitar reír de repente ante las ocurrencias de su novio y aunque al comienzo se opuso pues alguien podía descubrirlos, decidió dejarse llevar.

Luego de una sesión de besos muy húmeda, Blaine se separó descansando su frente contra la de Kurt y tomar algo de aire, se sacaron los sacos y las camisas para evitar que se les arrugaran y de pronto Blaine presionó sus cuerpos por varios segundos y levantó a Kurt quien de inmediato enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del ojimiel.

Blaine gimió y empujo sus caderas hacia arriba para friccionarse contra Kurt, éste lo besó de inmediato para callar sus gemidos mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y le bajaba el cierre. Poco después echó su cabeza hacia atrás para darle acceso a su cuello.

\- Esto es tan bueno – dijo el moreno entre besos – "ni quien pueda dudarlo" – contestó el castaño antes de morderle los hombros. Ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo, con las piernas débiles y sus respiraciones sumamente agitadas.

La voz de Kurt temblaba mientras miraba a Blaine a los ojos y le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba, a lo que éste respondió besándolo y con un "te amo con toda mi vida".

* * *

.

Elaine los vio salir juntos del baño y volteó a todos lados para cerciorarse que nadie más los hubiera visto. Cuando llegaron a la sala, se acercó a ellos para contarles los por menores y Blaine le respondió que se estaban portando bien, como si sólo fuesen amigos, Kurt trató de contener la risa ante aquel comentario luego de lo que acababan de hacer. Algo de lo que ellos mencionaron después la hizo sospechar que James ya les había dicho algo con anterioridad. Antes de retirarse se acercó a ellos y puso sus manos en los hombros de los chicos – "los amigos no tienen sexo en el baño" – les sonrió mientras ellos se ponían rojos – "ya sé que puede ser muy excitante un encuentro rápido sumado a la adrenalina por ser descubiertos, pero tengan cuidado de que nadie los vea" – les guiñó el ojo – "espero que hayan dejado todo limpio y ordenado" – dijo mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa cómplice, dejándolos con la boca abierta y en estado de shock.

::::::::

Llegó la hora de la cena, todos los invitados reunidos alrededor de la gran mesa, listos para degustar los más deliciosos y finos manjares que habían sido enviados a preparar por los mejores chefs.

Blaine y Kurt se sentaron juntos y trataron de ser muy cuidadosos con sus miradas, gestos, palabras o cualquier cosa que pudiera delatarlos esa noche, era una situación incómoda cuando lo que realmente querían era tomarse de la mano frente a todos y mostrar lo felices que eran, pero por ahora se conformaron con entrelazar sus manos debajo de la mesa.

Todo marchaba de maravilla y de pronto uno de los amigos de James empezó a hablar del extraordinario matrimonio que eran los Anderson y de los magníficos hijos que tenían. Alabó a Cooper y a su linda novia que lo acompañaba ese día, luego comenzó a hablar sobre Blaine, de lo mucho que ha crecido, el hecho de que está a punto de graduarse e ir a la universidad, entre otras cosas, y de pronto dijo algo que nadie esperaba: "ojalá hubieras traído a tu novia también, queríamos conocerla. Tu padre nos ha contado que estás en una relación estable con una chica de buena familia y que se van a casar en el futuro".

Todos comenzaron a comentar sobre esto y cada vez se sentía más indignado de que su padre hubiese inventado todas esas cosas que les había contado. De pronto sintió como Kurt le apretaba la mano y volteó a verlo, dándose cuenta de lo incómodo que se sentía. Esto sacó de sus casillas al ojimiel y se puso de pie. Kurt negaba con su cabeza indicándole que no diga ni haga nada, mientras que Elaine y Cooper miraban con decepción a James y éste fulminaba con la mirada a Blaine. "Sí tengo a alguien especial en mi vida, eso es cierto y por supuesto que pienso casarme y formar una familia a su lado porque es la persona más maravillosa, buena, amable, justa, noble, gentil, preocupada, inteligente y amorosa de este mundo, y me estoy quedando corto con los adjetivos, pero no es una chica, sino el chico que está sentado a mi lado de quien les hablo" – todos se quedaron en completo silencio – "les quiero presentar a mi novio Kurt Hummel"

Algunos de los invitados empezaron a murmurar, otros hicieron comentarios a toda voz, para sorpresa de Blaine, varios de los presentes no tenían ningún inconveniente con las parejas gays, pero la mayoría sí y escuchó toda clase de improperios. Elaine se había levantado e ido indignada hace unos pocos minutos y James no hacía nada por defender a su hijo ni a al novio de éste, así que Blaine golpeó la mesa con el puño provocando un sonido que hizo a todos callarse.

\- Ni mi novio ni yo tenemos nada de que avergonzarnos, somos dos personas normales que se aman y el amor no es malo, pero como parece que estamos rodeados de personas que prefieren vivir en la ignorancia y llenas de absurdos prejuicios, nos retiramos – extendió la mano para que Kurt la tomara y el castaño lo hizo enseguida y se puso de pie, logrando con esto más críticas y murmuraciones.

Fue entonces cuando James empezó a decirle toda clase de cosas y les exigió que se fueran de la casa – Claro que nos vamos de aquí -dijo Kurt con firmeza- "Tu y yo vamos a estar bien cuando estemos lejos de toda esta basura" – continuó Blaine mirando con rabia a todos y se giró para acercarse a Kurt y besarlo en los labios para sorpresa e indignación de los presentes y luego se fueron.


	29. Capítulo 28: Planes

*** **_Georgi G_ James tiene una razón para ser cómo es y dentro de poco se descubrirá. Oh sí, Blaine está dispuesto a defender a Kurt y su relación de quien sea.

***** _Jeny_ Blaine no está dispuesto a aguantar más.

_***** Candy Criss_ James es un lío y no sabe cómo actuar, sólo se deja llevar aunque luego se arrepiente. Pronto se irán a New York ;)

*****_brendaledesma33_ Blaine no piensa volver a bajar la cabeza ante su padre ni ante nadie. Kurt cada día es más fuerte y valiente también. Entre los dos se apoyan incondicionalmente :)

_***** Guest_ James trata de aceptarlo, pero tiene muchos conflictos internos que se descubrirán pronto.

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28:**

**"****Planes"**

* * *

.

Luego de aquel día, Blaine no regresó a su casa, se quedó donde los Hummel. Cuando Burt se enteró de lo sucedido, se sintió indignado y no dudó en recordarle a Blaine que las puertas de su casa siempre iban a estar abiertas para él.

Días después el ojimiel llamó a su mamá por teléfono para asegurarse que su padre no estuviera en casa y poder ir a hablar y de paso recoger sus cosas. Kurt lo acompañó, pues también quería platicar con ella.

Mientras Blaine estaba en su habitación guardando todo lo que necesitaba, Kurt aprovechó para acercarse a la madre de su novio – "Elaine" – dijo con cierta tristeza – "lamento mucho lo que ocurrió ese día, no debió ser así, todo fue mi culpa, no debí venir, era su aniversario y lo arruiné. No tiene idea de lo mal que me siento".

Ella lo miró con ternura y nostalgia – cariño, yo te invité, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, las cosas estaban destinadas para que sucedieran de esa forma. Nuestro amigo hizo el comentario acerca de la supuesta novia de Blaine y ese fue el detonante.

\- Sí, eso lo entiendo, pero tal vez si yo no hubiera estado aquí, Blaine no hubiera estallado de esa forma, él lo hizo al ver lo incómodo que yo me sentía en ese momento, aunque no le dije nada y traté de disimular, pero él me conoce muy bien.

\- Estoy segura que mi hijo igual hubiera protestado y te hubiera defendido. La diferencia es que no hubiera podido presentarte como lo hizo, pero no se hubiera quedado callado. La verdad que James hiciera algo tan absurdo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Kurt miraba hacia el piso mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos – por eso no debí haber venido, las cosas no se hubieran salido de proporción tan drásticamente, además el beso que nos dimos delante de todos… Elaine yo…

La mujer se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba el castaño y se sentó a su lado – Kurt, mírame a los ojos y dime que te arrepientes o te molesta que mi hijo te presentara como su novio –

Levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de la mujer - Eso jamás, amo a Blaine y me encanta que todos sepan que estamos juntos, yo nunca lo ocultaría de nadie y me hace feliz que él tampoco quiera ocultarme.

Ella sonrió – ¿te arrepientes del beso?

\- Bueno, creo que fue un poco inapropiado, pero nunca me voy a arrepentir de besar a Blaine – se sonrojó.

\- Cuando se besaron, más allá de las sensaciones personales, ¿qué sentiste? ¿Tal vez que fue algo forzado debido a las circunstancias?

\- Oh no! Honestamente, se sintió bien, sentí que era lo correcto en ese momento.

\- Entonces fue lo correcto cariño. A veces debemos permitir que nuestro corazón le gane a la razón. No me arrepiento de haberte invitado y me encantó que vinieras, me hubiera sentido defraudada si no lo hubieses hecho. Aquí el único culpable de todo es James lamentablemente.

Sé que se estuvo esforzando y me sentía complacida de ver el gran progreso entre él y Blaine, el que aceptara a su hijo como es, que te aceptara y aceptara la relación de ustedes. Realmente creí que estaba cambiando. Él no tenía ningún derecho a prohibirles mostrarse en público como si estuviesen cometiendo algún delito, y eso de inventarle una novia a su hijo y contarles a sus amigos toda una historia sobre esa relación y un futuro matrimonio, eso no tiene nombre.

\- Yo lo lamento tan…

\- No vuelvas a decir eso Kurt porque entonces sí me voy a enojar contigo. Lo único que puedes y debes lamentar es la actitud incongruente de James y que en su corazón no haya el suficiente amor para aceptar la felicidad de su hijo – lo abrazó – Soy yo quien lamenta todo esto, porque ni tú ni Blaine tienen porqué padecer ni pasar por estas amargas experiencias. Ustedes están enamorados y son felices juntos, eso es lo único que debe importar, merecen ser tratados con el mismo respeto que cualquier otra pareja – los ojos de Kurt se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas – No, no llores cariño, lo que ustedes tienen es hermoso y sólo debería traerles alegrías – le secó las lágrimas que lograron escaparse y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

\- Gracias Elaine, usted no ha sido más que buena y maravillosa conmigo desde el día en que la conocí. Es claro por qué Blaine la ama tanto. Yo siempre voy a estar agradecido por todo, sin importar qué, usted tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón hasta el último día de mi vida.

Los ojos de la mujer se pusieron cristalinos – Kurt – dijo con dulzura, le sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente – eres un niño hermoso en todo el sentido de la palabra, no podía estar más feliz de que mi hijo y tú estén juntos.

\- Hey! Yo también quiero abrazo – dijo Blaine cuando entró a la sala y vio la tierna escena. Elaine se secó las lágrimas y le extendió un brazo para que se acercara. Él corrió y se sentó al otro lado de su mamá y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras ella lo llenaba de besos – Tenemos que hablar mamá.

\- No tienes que disculparte, te conozco y sé que viniste a eso, entiendo que te sientes mal, pero no fue tu culpa amor, como le dije a Kurt, ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada en todo este lío. Merecen ser felices y disfrutar de su relación, el amor es algo hermoso para vivir y compartir con una persona especial y ustedes se encontraron y tienen esto maravilloso que deben cuidar para que dure. No quiero disculpas ni que se sientan mal ni nada que se le parezca, lo único que quiero es que ustedes sean tan dichosos como se merecen. Ahora, quiero que los dos me den un beso y fin del asunto, no se habla más al respecto.

\- Mamá eres la mejor! Te amo tanto! – empezó a besarla – "Sí Elaine, usted es única, la quiero mucho" – dijo Kurt antes de darle el beso.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, soy genial – dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa – Los amo mis niños. Prométanme algo, mientras se amen, que espero que sea hasta que estén viejitos, van a cuidar y valorar mucho su relación, procurando ser felices sin descuidar jamás la felicidad del otro, y cuando surja algún problema, lo van a resolver con todo el amor que se tienen y tomarán siempre las decisiones como pareja, desde las más pequeñas hasta las más importantes.

\- Wow – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo – oh! eso se oye muy serio – dijo Blaine – "suena a un gran compromiso" continuó Kurt.

\- Lo es, una relación no sólo es besarse, abrazarse, acariciarse, dedicarse canciones, darse regalos o hacer el amor. Todas esas cosas son parte importante sí, pero no lo es todo, hay responsabilidades y compromisos también. Ustedes ahora están jovencitos y sin embargo están conscientes de que tienen que apoyarse, ser la fortaleza del otro, han pasado por varias cosas y han aprendido mucho, aún así les falta tanto por seguir aprendiendo y hacer todavía. Han cometido errores y conocen las consecuencias de esos errores, pero afortunadamente no han sido tan grandes como para no poder solucionarlos y ahora están más unidos y sin embargo, en una relación a largo plazo, como la que ustedes quieren, hay mucho más de por medio y lo irán descubriendo a su tiempo. Es algo grande de llevar, pero el amor de ustedes es igual de grande y sé que podrán salir adelante con todo.

Les doy un consejo importante, cuando algo les incomode o esté pasando alguna cosa de la que sienten que tienen que hablar, no se lo callen, sean honestos siempre el uno con el otro, la comunicación es clave fundamental en una relación. Sé que ustedes se hicieron la promesa de contarse todo y hablar con la verdad sin importar qué, me alegra mucho y espero que la mantengan – suspiró y los miró con cariño – no tengo dudas de que van a estar juntos por muchos años, tengo fe en ustedes chicos, es más, puedo verme con mis nietos – ambos se sonrojaron – serán grandiosos padres, estoy más que segura…

La plática continuó por varios minutos hasta que entró una de las personas encargadas de la limpieza de la casa – Señora, disculpe que los interrumpa, pero acaba de llamar el Señor Anderson y dijo que le tenga lista la carpeta amarilla que se le quedó en el escritorio, él ya está en camino.

Ante esto, los chicos se despidieron enseguida pues no querían tener un encuentro con el hombre, el cual seguramente no iba a ser nada agradable, así que guardaron todo en el auto y se apresuraron a irse con la promesa de verse pronto. Elaine estaba molesta de que su hijo tuviera que huir de esa forma de su propio hogar.

* * *

.

\- No quiero ir a casa todavía – dijo Kurt.

\- Yo tampoco, no te preocupes que vamos a otra parte.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Ya verás – le guiñó el ojo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Blaine se bajó del auto, pero Kurt estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera sintió cuando el ojimiel le abrió la puerta y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a salir.

\- Kurt, amor… llegamos.

\- Disculpa, no te escuché, estaba pensando en lo que tu mamá nos dijo.

\- Yo igual venía pensando en eso y creo que debemos conversar al respecto, por eso vine para acá, es un lugar tranquilo y nadie nos va a interrumpir – Kurt lo tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a su destino.

\- La casa del árbol – exclamó el ojiazul emocionado.

\- El primer lugar que compartimos juntos, donde nos refugiamos y tuvimos algo hermoso. Aquí fue donde me rescataste – dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

Kurt lo miró y suspiró – te amo Blaine, con todas mis fuerzas.

\- También te amo Kurt, con toda mi vida – lo haló hacia él y empezaron a besarse.

Una vez dentro de la casita, empezaron a hablar de cada una de las cosas que Elaine les había mencionado.

\- ¿Cómo crees que nos vaya en el futuro? – preguntó Blaine.

\- No tengo idea mi amor, tengo algo de miedo honestamente, aunque sé que vamos a poner todo de nuestra parte para que las cosas funcionen correctamente.

\- Eso sí, siempre daremos lo mejor de nosotros, no tengo dudas sobre eso – tomó la mano del castaño entre las suyas.

\- Debemos empezar a planificar ya, tenemos que viajar a New York para buscar donde viviremos, no podemos simplemente llegar un día sin ningún plan ni un lugar donde estar. Es una nueva aventura que vamos a vivir juntos Blaine y resulta emocionante, pero también un poco escalofriante.

\- ¿Escalofriante? ¿Por qué Kurt? ¿Te da miedo que nos mudemos?

El castaño lo miró fijamente a los ojos - Vamos a empezar a vivir juntos Blaine, estaremos no sólo en otra ciudad sino en otro estado, seremos sólo tú y yo, sin padres o amigos que nos apoyen o a quienes acudir. Tendremos que conseguir trabajos y coordinarlos con nuestros horarios de clases, asegurándonos de dejarnos tiempo suficiente para hacer las tareas, poder estudiar y deberemos hacerlo sin descuidarnos como pareja. Esa es una de las tantas cosas que necesitamos planificar por ejemplo.

Blaine abrió sus brazos y piernas para que su novio se acomodara con él y éste enseguida se recostó sin dejar de mirarlo. El moreno lo abrazó - Kurt, amor, estudiamos todo el día hasta la tarde y luego hacemos las tareas y todo eso y siempre tenemos tiempo para nosotros. En la universidad no será tan diferente, incluso el horario de clases es más fácil, te lo digo por lo que Cooper me ha contado. Lo vamos a hacer bien, no lo dudes, tal vez al comienzo nos cueste adaptarnos al cambio, pero sé que podremos lograrlo, nos tendremos el uno al otro para apoyarnos en todo como siempre lo hemos hecho y eso no va a cambiar. No es bueno que te estreses de esa forma ni que llenes tu hermosa cabecita con ideas que te atormenten, no estoy diciendo que todo será como un juego y que tendremos las cosas resueltas mágicamente, pero sí que será una nueva y excitante experiencia que debemos vivir y disfrutar al máximo y lo mejor será que lo haremos juntos.

\- Creo que tienes razón, es sólo que me gusta tener el control de mi vida y me asusta un poco el enfrentarme a algo tan grande.

\- A mí también me asusta Kurt, no creas que no es así, pero tengo confianza en mí, en ti y en lo nuestro. Vamos a salir adelante como personas, como pareja, como estudiantes, como profesionales y nos iremos trazando un camino importante, sin importar que tan angosto o difícil sea recorrerlo, lo lograremos, créelo amor, así será.

* * *

.

Días después, Kurt y Blaine reunieron en Breadstix a Burt, Carole y Elaine para platicarles sus planes.

\- ¿Mudarse juntos? Es una locura – decía Burt desconcertado. Me niego a que cometan semejante locura.

\- Con todo el respeto papá, pero no les estamos pidiendo autorización, Blaine y yo somos mayores de edad y estamos a punto de graduarnos, iremos a la universidad a vivir una vida de adultos, así que es nuestra elección. No es una decisión que tomamos apresuradamente, tenemos meses platicando sobre esto.

\- ¿Y por qué recién nos lo dicen? – preguntó Carole.

\- Estamos tratando de llevar una vida de pareja y adultos Carole y no queríamos que empezaran a emitir juicios o tratar de persuadirnos. Queremos hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta. Cuando estemos en New York ustedes no estarán para andarles consultando o comunicando cada cosa que hagamos, todo dependerá sólo de los dos.

\- Eso es cierto – comentó Elaine, pero aún así podrían habernos dicho. Que vayan a la universidad no significa que tengan que excluirnos de sus vidas, convertirse en adulto no es alejarse de los padres y no poder escuchar consejos o compartir las inquietudes. Tan sólo son dos jovencitos que todavía necesitan ser guiados.

\- Mamá estamos cerca de cumplir 19 años, ya no somos unos niños.

\- Nadie ha dicho que lo sean Blaine, pero tener 19 años no significa que sean adultos maduros y que tengan todas las respuestas a las interrogantes de la vida. Sólo queremos que recuerden que siempre podrán contar con nosotros sin importar qué.

\- Exacto! – continuó Carole – No importa la edad que tengan, pueden buscarnos para lo que necesiten, no es incorrecto ni tiene nada de malo. Contar con las personas que aman es importante, como dijo Elaine, no tienen que excluirnos de sus vidas.

La plática se extendió por poco más de tres horas en las que hubo momentos incómodos y otros agradables, pero al final todo terminó con tranquilidad y con los chicos prometiéndoles que si se presentaba algo que se saliera de sus manos, acudirían a ellos por lo menos por consejos.

También fijaron la fecha para viajar a New York a buscar departamento y Elaine se ofreció a acompañarlos para asesorarlos y les dijo que no iba a aceptar una negativa como respuesta.

* * *

.

Una vez que llegaron a New York y se instalaron en el hotel, emprendieron la búsqueda de un departamento cómodo y que se ajuste a su presupuesto, pero resultó más difícil de lo que habían pensado. Encontraron unos que le gustaron pero eran demasiado costosos y otros más económicos no se ajustaban a lo que querían.

\- No puedo creer que hemos estado todo el día buscando y no hemos encontrado nada todavía – decía Kurt algo desanimado.

\- Así es esto cariño, sólo hay que seguir buscando, no te preocupes que vamos a encontrar el lugar perfecto – contestó Elaine acariciándole una mano para reconfortarlo.

\- Necesitamos tomarnos un descanso mamá, me gustaría que paseáramos un rato, que nos despejemos porque nos estamos agobiando demasiado. ¿Tú qué dices amor?

\- Mmm eh sí, seguro Blaine, creo que sí necesitamos distraernos porque me estoy estresando con todo esto.

\- No se diga más entonces mis niños, vamos a tomar un taxi, los voy a llevar a un lugar que les va a gustar.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron divirtiéndose y por supuesto no podían faltar las fotos y videos para atesorar los momentos. Aunque Elaine les dijo que no exagerasen pues iban a vivir ahí por los próximos 4 años, ellos contestaron que esta era su primera experiencia en "la gran manzana" y querían un recuerdo.

Al día siguiente continuaron con la búsqueda de departamentos por la mañana y en la tarde visitaron varias tiendas para comprar ropa y accesorios que ambos dijeron les harían falta, así que Elaine no escatimó en gastos y les obsequió varias cosas. Al comienzo los dos se negaron pues querían usar su propio dinero, aunque no les alcanzara para comprar todo lo que quisieran, pero ella insistió en que debían ahorrar lo más posible y ella les iba a surtir todo lo que necesitaran y ya que ellos se seguían negando, tuvo que decirles que ese era su regalo de graduación, sólo así aceptaron finalmente.

\- Hijos vamos al hotel ya, está anocheciendo y tienen que guardar todas esas cosas que no sé ni dónde las van a llevar, me parece que tendremos que pasar por un último almacén a comprar una maleta grande para que acomoden todo.

\- Mamá, mañana podemos comprar la maleta, sólo vamos al hotel a dejar las cosas y luego queremos ir a un pequeño bar sobre el cual leímos en uno de los folletos que conseguimos.

\- ¿Un bar? Blaine ni de broma, primero, deben tener 21 años para poder entrar, segundo, no los voy a llevar a consumir bebidas alcohólicas.

\- No queremos ir a beber alcohol Elaine, es un pequeño bar familiar de hecho, es más como un café-bar. ¿Qué dice? En verdad queremos ir.

\- Vamos mamá, anímate, y nos tomamos unos cocteles de frutas, dice aquí en el folleto que son la especialidad del lugar.

\- No lo sé, honestamente quiero conseguir esa maleta para que dejen todo guardado, no me gusta que queden cosas por ahí, luego se les llega a perder algo y no quiero tener disgustos.

\- Ok mamá, entonces vamos por la maleta y guardamos todo súper rápido y luego al café-bar. Queremos ir contigo, podríamos irnos sólo los dos, pero de veras queremos compartir la experiencia contigo – empezó a poner sus ojos de cachorrito y a darle besos. Kurt sonreía ante la escena, le encantaba ver a Blaine tan feliz, así que decidió apoyarlo y también puso su cara tierna y empezó a pedirle a Elaine que fueran juntos.

\- Está bien, está bien. ¿Cómo me puedo negar ante tanta ternura? – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, pero primero vamos a comprar la maleta – "GRACIAS" – dijeron al unísono y sonrieron.

* * *

.

\- Este lugar es bastante agradable – decía Kurt entusiasmado.

\- Sí, me gusta – comentó Blaine – creo que podríamos hacerlo uno de nuestros lugares favoritos – Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

\- He de reconocer que no es lo que imaginaba – dijo Elaine – es bastante tranquilo de hecho y tiene varias secciones según lo que quieran hacer, hay un área para bailar y hasta un pequeño escenario.

Empezaron una amena plática entre cocteles y risas, la cual se extendió hasta las 3 de la madrugada. La mujer disfrutaba de la compañía de Kurt y de su hijo, por supuesto. Le encantaba verlos felices, sonriendo todo el tiempo, sin preocupaciones ni problemas que los atormenten, simplemente siendo ellos. Pero llegó el momento de irse, aunque los chicos no querían, pero esta vez Elaine se puso firme y no permitió que los ojitos de cachorritos que los dos pusieron la convencieran.

* * *

.

Elaine acostumbrada a no dormir mucho, estuvo levantada a las 10 de la mañana, pero decidió dejarlos descansar a ellos un poco más, habían llegado del café-bar más de las 4, pues el lugar estaba lejos del hotel, y entre que se cambiaron de ropa, conversaron y demás, se durmieron casi a las 6. No podía evitar su instinto materno y empezó a arreglar las cosas de ellos en perfecto orden ya que la noche anterior habían metido todo a la maleta al apuro.

Recordó con picardía la expresión de los chicos cuando le entregaron a ella una sola tarjeta para la puerta y protestaron pues pensaron que iban a tener su propia habitación y ella les contestó que cuando se mudaran iban a poder hacer el amor todo el tiempo que quisieran, pero que ahora se iban a quedar con ella en la habitación doble que había reservado y les advirtió que tengan cuidado con lo que hacían, porque ella por muy dormida que estuviera, escuchaba todo y ellos la miraron con una expresión entre asombro y susto.

Por momentos los observaba y no podía dejar de sonreír, aunque en el fondo sentía nostalgia pues su hijo ya no era un niño y dentro de poco se mudaría con su novio para empezar una nueva vida.

Luego de que despertaron y bajaron a comer, hicieron un último recorrido pero sin éxito, así que volverían el siguiente fin de semana para seguir buscando.


	30. Capítulo 29: El Adiós Parte 1

*** **_brendaledesma33_ Sí, lo bueno es que Blaine tiene a su mamá para apoyarlo en todo :)

***** _Georgi G_ Sí, se van a vivir lejos de todo lo que los daña y empezar una vida juntos

***** _Jeny_ Finalmente se van a mudar juntos, están ultimando detalles

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29:**

**"****El Adiós"**

**\- Parte 1 -**

* * *

.

El siguiente fin de semana regresaron a New York con Elaine y esta vez Burt se les unió pues quería comprar algunas cosas para su hijo y regalarles algo a los dos para el departamento. Al llegar al hotel y escuchar que habían dos habitaciones reservadas se emocionaron, hasta que subieron y descubrieron que era una para Elaine con Blaine y la otra para Burt con Kurt.

Una vez instalados, Kurt corrió a la otra habitación, pues sabía que tenía un poco más de libertad con Elaine ahí que con su padre y se aventó a la cama de Blaine. El ojimiel que había estado sentado en el borde, se acostó acomodándose junto a su novio.

\- Hola hermoso! Ya te extrañaba – dijo Blaine.

\- Hola amor de mi vida! Te extrañaba más.

\- Kurt, eso fue hermoso! Me encanta como suena en tus labios lo de "amor de mi vida".

\- Eso eres para mí, Blaine. El amor de mi vida – se acercó y rozó sus narices.

\- Y tú eres mi único y verdadero amor Kurt – lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó más, juntando sus frentes por unos segundos para luego empezar a besarlo. Una fracción de tiempo en la que se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aliento y volvieron a juntar sus frentes.

Blaine empezó a deslizar su mano por la cadera de Kurt y éste como respuesta apegó su cuerpo contra el del ojimiel – les recuerdo que estoy aquí – dijo Elaine. Ambos reaccionaron y se acomodaron y ella sonrió con picardía – Voy a hablar con Burt, al rato regreso – salió y les guiñó el ojo.

Kurt levantó su mano en dirección de Blaine y él levantó la suya para entrelazarlas - ¿A qué hora vamos a ir a buscar el departamento? – preguntó mientras observaba lo bien que encajaban sus manos la una en la otra.

\- Kurt, creo que estamos haciendo mal las cosas. Lo primero que debemos hacer es ir a la universidad para saber dónde queda exactamente y de ese punto partir para buscar un lugar. Es importante que vivamos lo más cerca posible.

\- La universidad está en el centro, no creo que haya nada agradable por ahí, la semana pasada ya recorrimos varias partes del centro y ninguno de los departamentos nos gustó y lo sabes.

\- Estoy consciente de eso amor, pero estuve pensando, analizando las cosas y creo que debemos ser prácticos. Supongamos que entras a clases a las 7 de la mañana y el departamento queda a dos horas de distancia, significaría que tendrías que salir un poco antes de las 5 para que llegues bien, y para que salgas a esa hora, con lo que te cuesta levantarte y luego lo que tardas en arreglarte y hacer toda tu rutina es como hora y media, más que desayunes y cojas todas tus cosas, a más de que no hemos resuelto cómo nos vamos a movilizar, tendrías que levantarte a las 3 de la madrugada. ¿Vas a hacer eso todos los días Kurt?

\- Wow! No lo había visto desde ese ángulo, pero no me gusta el centro – hizo un puchero.

\- Lo sé amor, yo tampoco había analizado eso ni lo del transporte, porque en casa tenemos nuestros autos, pero aquí no, así que supongo que usaremos el metro y hay horarios y turnos que respetar. Ya sé que tenemos meses hablando sobre mudarnos juntos y hemos analizado muchas cosas, pero no estas y es algo que pienso debemos resolver antes de rentar un lugar y que no nos resulte conveniente.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer? Blaine en dos semanas y media nos graduaremos y no tenemos nada, esto es un desastre – dijo alterado.

\- Hey! Hey! Kurt, tranquilo, hay mucho tiempo todavía, nos graduamos en dos semanas y media, pero no significa que debamos mudarnos al día siguiente. Podemos estar en casa y venir esporádicamente a averiguar todo lo que necesitamos y ya con esa información buscar el lugar adecuado. Tendremos tres meses antes de que empiecen las clases, lo vamos a lograr.

Kurt lo miró a los ojos con algo de duda - ¿Lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo mi ángel. Para cuando empiecen las clases, ya tendremos un departamento al cual nos habremos mudado y tendremos resuelto todo lo demás. Todo va a salir bien – con su otra mano lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó.

* * *

Las siguientes horas pasaron hablando con sus padres, explicándoles lo que pensaban y analizaron juntos la situación, al final fueron a la universidad para empezar con las averiguaciones. El resto del fin de semana lo tomaron con calma, checando horarios, comprando varias cosas, visitando algunos lugares y divirtiéndose. Volvieron a visitar el café-bar y pasaron une velada agradable. Burt y Elaine regresaron al hotel pues estaban cansados y los chicos se quedaron bailando, pero prometieron no llegar muy tarde.

Luego de un rato bailando, la música se volvió lenta y ellos apegaron sus cuerpos dejándose llevar al ritmo de la música y las letras de las canciones. Al poco tiempo empezaron a besarse – Blaine, vámonos a otro lugar – le susurró al oído, el ojimiel lo miró y vio ese brillo particular que tenían los ojos de Kurt cuando estaba excitado. Le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para salir enseguida del café-bar, analizaron rápidamente sus opciones y encontraron un hotel cerca, así que sin dudarlo, alquilaron una habitación.

Llegaron al amanecer, pero ni Burt ni Elaine los sintieron, poco después salieron a hacer un último recorrido por el centro de la ciudad y tomaron en cuenta posibles opciones.

* * *

.

Estaban en la habitación de Kurt, ambos en la cama del castaño, éste boca abajo con las piernas suspendidas en el aire y Blaine sentado con las piernas cruzadas, revisaban toda la información que habían recaudado en su última visita a New York.

\- ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó Burt arrimado al marco de la puerta.

\- Estamos analizando las opciones – contestó Blaine.

\- ¿Quieren salir a cenar? Yo invito chicos.

\- Ah! Eh… no papá, gracias! Blaine y yo pediremos una pizza y la comeremos aquí mientras seguimos con esto – dijo sin siquiera mirar a su padre.

Blaine observaba la escena y se dio cuenta de la nostalgia en los ojos de Burt, puso una mano sobre el hombro de su novio – sabes Kurt, creo que deberíamos hacer una pausa, llevamos mucho tiempo revisando los papeles. Salir a cenar con tu papá es una excelente idea, de hecho.

\- Pero todavía nos falta – Blaine le hizo un gesto, ellos podían entenderse sin necesidad de hablar, bastó una mirada para que Kurt girara la cabeza y observara a su papá y se diera cuenta de lo abatido que lucía – creo que tienes razón Blaine, podemos seguir con esto después. Y papá, ¿a dónde nos vas a llevar?

El rostro de Burt se iluminó – donde quieran, el lugar no importa, lo que realmente quiero es pasar algo de tiempo contigo. Antes de darme cuenta te habrás ido a vivir a otra parte y ya no podré verte.

El semblante de Kurt palideció ante esas palabras y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y abrazó al hombre mayor – papá no quiero que te pongas así, sabes que voy a llamarte todos los días y nos veremos cada vez que sea posible, haremos Skype todas las noches, ya te estuve enseñando cómo usarlo.

\- Lo sé Kurt, pero no será lo mismo, nunca será lo mismo una llamada telefónica o esa cosa de la computadora, que tenerte aquí conmigo. Han sido muchos años siendo sólo tú y yo y dentro de poco ya no vas a estar – padre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo cargado de amor y nostalgia – eres lo mejor de mi vida Kurt, tú le das sentido a todo y has sido mi fortaleza en todo momento, por ti siempre me esfuerzo por dar lo mejor de mí y ser un buen padre.

\- Eres el mejor padre del mundo, te lo aseguro. No podía haber querido a nadie más, no pude tener a nadie mejor – dijo Kurt con la voz quebrada.

**::::::::**

Luego de cenar, fueron a caminar un rato mientras platicaban, pasaron por unos helados y luego se dirigieron a la casa Hummel donde la plática continuó hasta pasada la media noche. Burt se fue a dormir y dejó a los chicos en la sala abrazados.

\- ¿Qué sucede mi amor? – preguntó Kurt poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de Blaine.

\- Nada, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a suceder? – respondió esquivo el moreno.

\- Te he notado raro toda la noche. Tal vez mi papá no se haya dado cuenta, pero yo sí, te conozco mejor que nadie. Y ahora estoy enojado contigo porque me estás mintiendo, cuando prometimos nunca hacerlo y me estás ocultando lo que te pasa cuando también prometimos contarnos todo sin importar que.

\- Kurt, lo lamento tanto, es que no quiero hablar de esto.

\- A veces hablarlo ayuda más que mantenerlo reprimido en el pecho – le acarició el rostro – sabes que estoy aquí para ti Blaine, total e incondicionalmente. Si no me quieres contar ahora, está bien, no voy a presionarte, pero cuando quieras o necesites hacerlo, recuerda que estaré listo para escucharte y apoyarte.

\- Te amo tanto Kurt – suspiró y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

\- También te amo Blaine y es por eso que me preocupo por ti.

\- Lo sé amor, lo sé. Es sólo que estoy algo celoso y triste.

\- Sé que estás triste, lo noto en tus ojos, pero ¿celoso? ¿De qué o por qué?

\- De ti y Burt, de la relación de ustedes, de las cosas lindas que te dice, de lo mucho que te ama. Yo quisiera tener algo así con mi papá, antes lo teníamos y extraño tanto esos momentos. Sé que últimamente él se había esforzado por acercarse a mí y se sentía tan bien, sin embargo, ambos sabemos cómo terminó, porque lamentablemente sus prejuicios siempre van a ser más grandes que el amor que me tiene. A él le importa tanto el qué dirán, la sociedad, el status y que yo sea gay fue lo peor que le pudo pasar ya que enloda su apellido y eso le importa más que mi felicidad – varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

\- Lamento todo esto Blaine, si pudiera tomar todo tu sufrimiento y arrancarlo de ti, lo haría, pero no puedo y eso me hace sentir mal. Como pareja cuidamos el uno del otro y nos procuramos felicidad, sin embargo no estoy cumpliendo con mi parte y me siento impotente.

\- No es tu culpa amor, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Así son las cosas y no puedo cambiarlo. No voy a negarme ni voy a dejar de amarte para darle gusto a mi padre. Estoy orgulloso de quien soy y sobretodo, estoy orgulloso de tener un novio tan hermoso, inteligente y maravilloso y quiero que todos lo sepan.

\- Eres tan dulce Blaine, no mereces tener un padre así. A pesar de todo, no pierdo las esperanzas de que se dé cuenta de su error y cambie. Mereces tanto ser feliz en todos los sentidos.

Ambos se miraron y se besaron tiernamente, luego Blaine volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt y él lo abrazó con fuerza, apegándolo a él lo más posible.

\- ¿Te parece si nos vamos a acostar? ¿O quieres seguir aquí? – preguntó el castaño.

\- Eh… sí, vamos a acostarnos. Quiero que me abraces con todo tu cuerpo.

Se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron a la habitación de Kurt tomados de la mano.

* * *

.

Conforme se acercaba la graduación, el nerviosismo y la tensión era evidente en ambos, sobretodo en Kurt. Revisaban en internet la información de un departamento que se ajustaba a su presupuesto y a Blaine le gustaba, pero Kurt decía que era muy pequeño.

\- Amor, está bien. No necesitamos algo tan grande, sólo seremos los dos y ese departamento es perfecto para nosotros, tiene una habitación espaciosa, un baño grande, lo suficiente para tener una pequeña tina, sala comedor, cocina y un cuarto más pequeño que podemos usar como oficina, poner nuestros libros, hacer la tarea, algo así. Vamos a empezar a vivir juntos, por ahora es todo lo que necesitamos, ya con el tiempo nuestra situación económica irá cambiando y podremos conseguir algo mejor, más grande o elegante, como tú quieras, pero creo que por un buen tiempo es más que suficiente – sin embargo Kurt no estaba de acuerdo.

De pronto, estaban discutiendo y el castaño echaba fuego por la mirada - ¿sabes qué? Esto es un error, tú y yo viviendo juntos es un terrible error y esta discusión no es más que la antesala del desastre que será todo. No quiero vivir contigo, no voy a vivir contigo y no hay nada más de qué hablar. Y ahora sal de mi habitación porque no quiero verte – lanzó a la basura todos los papeles con los datos e información que tenían.

Blaine salió furioso de la habitación, pero sobretodo muy dolido. Se topó con Burt quien llegaba de trabajar y lo saludó, pero el ojimiel no le contestó y salió de la casa ignorándolo por completo y azotando la puerta.

**:::::::**

Esa noche el moreno no llegó a dormir y Kurt estaba preocupado ya que no sabía nada de él y había apagado el celular.

\- ¿Dónde estará? Mira la hora que es papá y no viene – decía preocupado.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas después de las cosas que le dijiste? Kurt tienes que aprender a controlarte.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, soy muy impulsivo y a veces sólo hablo sin pensar en lo que estoy diciendo y ahora tengo miedo, no quiero arruinar las cosas. Nada de lo que dije era cierto, es sólo que todo esto me asusta.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te asusta hijo?

\- Todo, desde el hecho de ya no vivir contigo y me vuelve loco pensar en que necesitas a alguien que te cuide y esté pendiente de que comas correctamente, tomes tus medicinas y vayas a los chequeos médicos. Pensar en dejarte solo no es nada fácil, no sólo voy a estar en otra ciudad, es otro estado papá.

\- Escúchame Kurt, estoy bien, mi salud ha estado más que bien todo este tiempo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, además no soy un niño al que tienes que vigilar. Por otro lado, no estoy solo, sabes que Carole está conmigo. Si de mí dependiera, no te dejaría ir, quiero que te quedes y hagas tu vida cerca de mí, pero eso sería egoísta.

Te amo más que a nada en este mundo y lo que más deseo es tu felicidad, saber que estás realizando todos tus sueños, que estás viviendo la vida que siempre has querido, lejos de este pequeño pueblo. Sé que algún día estaré en un espectáculo de Broadway y diré con orgullo "ese es mi hijo" o en un desfile de modas y cuando salgan los modelos mostrando sus colecciones les diré a todos "esos diseños son de mi muchacho". Kurt tienes mucho talento y ya sea que te dediques a cualquiera de tus dos sueños o por qué no, a los dos, sé que lo vas a ser en grande, quiero verte triunfar en lo que tanto te apasiona.

\- Voy a esforzarme mucho, quiero que estés muy orgulloso de mi papá – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Lo estoy Kurt, siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré. Eres un chico extraordinario en todos los sentidos y no podía haber tenido un mejor hijo que tú – ambos se abrazaron aferrándose al otro mientras las lágrimas rodaban inevitablemente.

Luego de varios minutos Burt empezó a sobarle la espalda a su hijo - ¿qué otras cosas te dan miedo? Dijiste que eran varios tus temores.

Kurt se soltó del agarre de su padre y lo miró a los ojos – tengo miedo de vivir en un lugar diferente, tan grande y extraño. Tengo miedo de que las cosas no funcionen, aunque nunca voy a dejar de intentarlo.

\- Hijo te lo acabo de decir, sé que lo vas a lograr, nada ni nadie te va a detener, eres un Hummel – ambos se sonrieron – Y sobre vivir en una ciudad grande, siempre has querido eso, recuerdo que me decías que este pequeño pueblo te limitaba y soñabas con ir a New York y Los Angeles, decías que eran los lugares donde tú debías vivir, y sí, todo cambio al comienzo asusta, pero luego te acostumbras.

\- Tengo miedo de vivir con Blaine.

\- Pensé que era algo que querías hacer. Lo dije antes, me parece una locura porque son muy jóvenes, pero ustedes alegaron que saben lo que hacen, que ya son casi adultos y están enamorados. Y ahora resulta que tienes miedo.

\- Lo amo como a nadie y nunca pensé que fuese posible sentir algo tan fuerte, pero no sé si estemos listos para vivir juntos, no es lo mismo ser novios y pasar el tiempo juntos y hasta quedarnos a dormir en la casa del otro por el fin de semana, pero vivir juntos es una gran responsabilidad, tendremos que estudiar, trabajar arduamente y no descuidarnos como pareja. No sé si pueda con todo eso y no quiero hacer nada que arruine nuestra relación.

\- ¿Has hablado con Blaine al respecto? – Kurt negó con la cabeza.

\- Entonces qué es todo esto de seguir buscando un lugar para los dos cuando no quieres vivir con él.

\- No dije que no quiero, dije que tengo miedo. Miedo de que no funcione, miedo de que sea mucha responsabilidad y no sepamos manejarla. Miedo a que tengamos alguna pelea, fíjate ahora, me enojé, le grité, lo boté de aquí y él se fue furioso…. ¿Si algo así sucede allá?

\- Como te dije, tienes que aprender a controlar tus impulsos, no sólo por tu relación, por todo, porque en algún momento te puede traer problemas. Pon un poquito más de tú parte, es todo y no seas tan orgulloso, si tienes que disculparte, hazlo, pero no te sientas obligado, actúa siguiendo a tu corazón.

¿Has hablado con él sobre cómo te sientes? Es importante que tengan una charla larga y madura y le cuentes lo que te atemoriza, tal vez él se siente de la misma forma.

\- Voy a hablar con él, lo prometo. Pero ahora quiero saber dónde está, papá mira la hora que es y no ha regresado. Estoy tan preocupado, debe estar dolido por lo que le dije.

\- Dale tiempo y espacio para que ordene sus ideas. Él va a venir a hablar contigo. Y sí, ya es tarde, pero seguramente está en casa del algún amigo o se fue a su casa – dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque él también estaba preocupado.

**::::::::**

Era de madrugada y Kurt no podía dormir, lo había hecho por pequeños lapsos pero se despertaba enseguida, estaba angustiado por la pelea y no saber dónde estaba Blaine. Escuchó un ruido en la sala y se alarmó, esperaba que su papá también lo hubiese escuchado y se levantase, pero eso no pasó. Luego de varios minutos otro ruido lo alteró, se levantó sin hacer ruido, agarró el bat que estaba detrás de su puerta y salió de la habitación sigilosamente.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras y vio la luz de la sala encendida, pensó en que definitivamente no podía ser un ladrón, lo que lo tranquilizó un poco. Siguió avanzando y sintió un gran alivio en su corazón al notar que era Blaine y se estaba tratando de acomodar en el sofá.

Avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda antes de que pudiera acostarse – estaba tan preocupado por ti, perdóname, no quise decir eso, te lo juro, te amo, te amo, te amo. Blaine no respondió, sólo apartó los brazos de Kurt de su cuerpo y se acostó.

\- Sé que estás enojado conmigo y estás en todo tu derecho, pero en verdad tienes que saber que lo que dije fue un impulso por el momento de coraje. No es una justificación, pero lo lamento mucho, te amo con toda mi vida y lo sabes. Blaine dime algo por favor.

Al no obtener respuesta, se trató de acostar en el sofá como solían hacer antes y quiso abrazarlo – Blaine, hueles a alcohol, ¿estuviste bebiendo? ¿Dónde conseguiste alcohol?

\- Sólo bebí un par de cervezas con Sebastian – contestó en forma seca – "¿Tu qué?" – refutó sorprendido y en un pequeño movimiento y al no tener más espacio se fue de espalda cayendo al piso produciendo un ruido seco.

\- Ouch! Blaine ayúdame, me golpeé fuerte.

\- El sofá no es alto, no hay mucha distancia hasta el suelo – contestó molesto.

\- ¿En serio Blaine? – preguntó indignado – no estoy bromeando, me pequé en la cabeza y me duele – dijo en un sollozo.

El moreno no pudo evitar preocuparse al escucharlo con la voz quebrada y se sentó de inmediato para ayudarlo, olvidándose de su enojo - ¿estás bien Kurt? Se agachó y lo ayudó a levantarse.

\- No, no lo estoy, me duele la cabeza – Blaine respiró profundamente y fue hasta la cocina a buscar un poco de hielo, lo envolvió y se lo llevó a Kurt – "ven, siéntate, déjame ponerte esto".

Permanecieron un buen tiempo en silencio hasta que Kurt se movió para mirar a su novio – Gracias! Ya estoy mejor – Blaine asintió – "no tienes nada que agradecer".

\- Blaine, ¿por qué bebiste? Ya sé que estás sobrio, me doy cuenta de eso, pero igual estuviste bebiendo.

\- Me encontré con Seb y estuvimos platicando, luego de un rato me invitó una cerveza, no tiene nada de malo – contestó secamente.

\- ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿Dolido?

Blaine volteó para mirarlo – estoy triste y herido. Kurt, si no quieres vivir conmigo, no entiendo por qué te has empecinado en buscar un lugar para nosotros. Yo hubiera elegido hace tiempo cualquiera de las opciones, pero he estado esperando a encontrar algo que te guste, porque quería que te sintieras cómodo y feliz. ¿Cuál es el objetivo de toda esta farsa?

\- No es ninguna farsa Blaine, sí quiero que vivamos juntos, sólo estoy estresado y tengo miedo por todos los cambios que vienen. Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero de ninguna forma significa que no quiera dar ese nuevo paso contigo. Te amo Blaine, te amo lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que quiero compartir mi vida contigo – sujetó sus manos – perdóname por favor, nunca fue mi intención decir lo que dije.

\- Kurt, estoy confundido, no sé qué pensar.

\- Mírame a los ojos, ellos te dirán lo que siento y escucha tu corazón, nunca se equivoca. – Blaine suspiró – te amo Kurt, pero yo… – sintió los labios del castaño sobre los suyos y trató de resistirse, pero luego cedió y empezó a corresponder el beso.

\- Quiero que mañana nos dediquemos a hablar de todas estas cosas, estos sentimientos, preocupaciones y demás – dijo el ojiazul y volvió a besar a su novio, primero suave y luego apasionadamente – se puso de pie – pero ahora vamos a mi habitación – Blaine se levantó del sofá.

\- No es justo Kurt, sabes que no tengo defensas contra ti.

El castaño se acercó y empezó a acariciarle el pecho - sólo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo – empezó a besarle el cuello – "Kurt, te amo tanto" – dijo en un suspiro – Kurt creó con sus labios todo un camino hasta llegar a los labios de Blaine – quiero borrar cualquier duda que tengas – sin dejar de besarlo lo tomó de la mano y subieron las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.


	31. Capítulo 30: El Adiós Parte 2

*** **_brendaledeama33_ Eso pasa, es verdad y Kurt es bastante impulsivo y cuando se enoja sólo habla sin pensar.

*** **_Jeny_No, Blaine ya le contestó a Kurt y él no necesita más explicaciones y claro que habrá klex en NY :D

***** _Soledad Rodríguez_ Gracias! Me alegra que te guste :)

***** _Candy Criss_ Sólo un capítulo más y estarán en New York ;) Sí, eso es algo en lo que Kurt tiene que trabajar y lo de Blaine con Seb sólo fue una plática y el par de cervezas :)

***** _Nahir_ Muchísimas gracias por tus increíbles y hermosas palabras. Eres luz y motivación :)

***** _Georgi G_ Qué bueno que la historia te siga gustando! Habrán muchas cosas en NY.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30:**

**"****El Adiós"**

**\- Parte 2 -**

* * *

.

La mañana empezó con Kurt llenando de besos a Blaine hasta despertarlo, luego fue a prepararle el desayuno y se lo llevó a la cama. Después de comer, se acurrucaron entre las sábanas, empezaron a besarse y terminaron haciendo el amor.

Luego de bañarse juntos y una larga sesión de besos, se sentaron a conversar sobre todas sus preocupaciones, miedos, expectativas y demás de lo que sería su vida en New York. Una plática extensa en donde se sinceraron y que les costó algunos enojos y varias lágrimas, pero luego de tenerla se sintieron más ligeros y confiados de su decisión de mudarse juntos.

En la tarde Blaine recibió una llamada de su mamá pidiéndole que fuera a la casa, así que se despidió de Kurt y se dirigió a Westerville.

* * *

\- Blainey! – dijo Eleonor al verlo entrar a la casa. Él se sorprendió y corrió a abrazarla.

\- "Abuelita! Te he extrañado tanto" – ella lo besó – también te he extrañado mi niño amado.

\- ¿Ya llegó? – preguntó Devon.

\- "Abuelito! No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado – Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas"

\- Mírate hijo lo grande que estás – dijo el hombre mayor con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Blaine emocionado.

\- Hemos venido para una cena familiar – contestó Eleonor feliz.

\- Elaine apareció de pronto y abrazó a su hijo – Amor, me alegra tanto que vinieras, esta noche tendremos una cena familiar y nos acompañarán algunos amigos íntimos de la familia para celebrar que te vas a graduar y de paso como despedida por tu viaje.

Los cuatro estaban platicando hasta que apareció James. Para Blaine fue algo incómodo, pero al ver que su padre se estaba portando de lo mejor, trató de relajarse un poco, sin embargo no podía evitar el resentimiento por lo ocurrido la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Blaine llamó a Kurt para contarle sobre su cena familiar y darle los detalles – Honestamente estoy algo incómodo con mi papá aquí, no lo he perdonado por lo que sucedió en el aniversario – dijo Blaine con molestia.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo, hecho alguna insinuación, no sé, cualquier cosa que te incomode?

\- No Kurt, pero no es necesario para que no me sienta a gusto en su presencia, aunque todo es tan raro porque ahora está de lo mejor, y eso me hace confundirme más. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cuánto ansío tener una buena relación con él, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sé que eso no va a pasar.

Kurt pudo notar como a su novio se le quebró la voz mientras hablaba y a él se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Realmente detestaba todos los sentimientos encontrados que Blaine sentía por culpa de su propio padre.

\- Mi amor, trata de relajarte, disfruta a tu hermosa familia, aprovecha que los tienes a todos reunidos por ti. Enfócate en eso y en lo feliz que te hace compartir con ellos. Sé que lo de tu papá es difícil, pero si las cosas están tranquilas con él, sólo disfruta el momento, no pongas barreras entre ustedes.

Kurt no estaba seguro si era el mejor consejo, pero si sabía que no podía decirle que se mantenga lejos de su padre ni hablarle mal de él pues eso le dolería más.

\- Gracias amor, tú siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor – respondió Blaine cálidamente – me tengo que ir, mamá me está pidiendo que baje. En la noche, luego de que regrese te llamo para contarte todo.

\- Seguro mi hermoso y encantador novio, no te preocupes por la hora, sólo llámame. Ahora ve a divertirte con tu familia. Te amo Blaine.

\- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te amo mucho Kurt.

* * *

Al ojiazul se le ocurrió una idea y sabía exactamente a quien acudir para poderla llevar a cabo, así que tomó el teléfono y marcó enseguida.

\- ¿Estás seguro que me puedes ayudar Seb?

\- Seguro Kurt, mi padre es el dueño del restaurante donde los Anderson van a ir a celebrar, así que voy a mover mis influencias para que puedas llevar a cabo tu plan, que es muy romántico, déjame decirte.

\- Gracias! Realmente eres un gran amigo – dijo el castaño emocionado y empezaron a planear todo.

\- Sabes que por ti y por Blaine, cualquier cosa.

* * *

En la noche estaban los Anderson en el restaurante cenando y conversando. Los amigos íntimos de la familia celebraban con ellos. Blaine estaba aburrido, pero eso no le impedía a la vez sentirse feliz de tener a su familia reunida por él.

\- _Blaine desde niño siempre fue maravilloso, un ejemplo digno a seguir _– decía Elaine con una gran sonrisa mientras hacía el brindis – _nunca nada lo ha detenido, es un chico brillante, luchador, talentoso, seguro de sí mismo y sabe exactamente lo que quiere de la vida. Me siento tan orgullosa de que sea mi hijo y sé que va a llegar muy lejos, se convertirá en un artista muy exitoso y ansío desde ya poder ver sus triunfos. Hijo_ – lo miró y le dio una cálida sonrisa – _sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, te amé desde que supe que te llevaba en mi vientre y te amaré por siempre._

Devon se puso de pie y con su copa en alto comenzó su discurso –_ Blaine, mi niño, mi corazón de guerrero, desde el día en que naciste supe que ibas a ser alguien especial. No cabe duda la gran bondad que hay en tu corazón y que ha estado presente desde siempre, eres gentil y generoso, anteponiendo a otros antes que ti en todo momento. Siempre buscando la felicidad y bienestar de las personas que son importantes para ti. _

_Recuerdo que desde niño estuviste involucrado en causas justas y amabas poder ayudar a los demás. No mereces nada más que lo mejor de este mundo mi pequeño, porque aunque ya te estás convirtiendo en todo un hombre, sin duda alguna siempre serás mi pequeño guerrero y mi pecho va a estar desbordante de orgullo hacia ti. Te amo Blaine, eres un gran nieto, pero también un gran hijo, hermano, amigo, compañero y ser humano._

Los discursos seguían, Blaine se sentía abrumado, sus ojos rebosantes de lágrimas en algunos momentos. De pronto se escuchó un pequeño golpe de un micrófono y todos voltearon a ver.

_Buenas noches a todos! Varias de las personas aquí presentes ya me conocen y para quienes no lo hacen, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel_ – el rostro de Blaine se iluminó y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Sus abuelos y su mamá estaban felices de verlo así – _sé que esta es una celebración familiar, pero espero no les moleste mi presencia, es sólo una pequeña intervención en la que quiero hacer mi brindis por Blaine._

\- Oh por Dios – dijo emocionado el chico de cabello rizado – Eleonor que estaba sentada a su derecha, le sujetó la mano – ese niño sí que te ama – le dijo contenta. El ojimiel la miró y asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su novio con adoración.

_Blaine es la persona más maravillosa, dulce, tierna, cariñosa, noble, justa, respetuosa, bondadosa e inteligente que he tenido el placer y la dicha de conocer. _

_Un chico con un corazón noble y generoso, fiel a sus creencias y a sí mismo, orgulloso de ser quien es, sin importar lo que los demás puedan decir o pensar. _

_Sencillo, compasivo, alguien que cree firmemente en la igualdad de las personas y el respeto en su totalidad._

_No podía estar más complacido de haber conocido a alguien como él, alguien tan alegre, optimista, brillante, lleno de una gran luz interior que realmente ilumina a todos los que llegan a su vida._

Blaine – lo miró y sus ojos se conectaron – _me siento tan feliz de que formes parte de mi vida y de me hayas permitido formar parte de la tuya y ahora estemos construyendo un futuro juntos. Te admiro, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te quiero, te necesito, te amo incondicionalmente y te amaré hasta el final de los tiempos._

Las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar, al comienzo varios de los presentes pensaron que se trataba de algún amigo de Blaine, pero luego de escucharlo pronunciar las últimas palabras, todos suponían que había algo más entre los dos chicos.

Blaine lucía tan enamorado y sus ojos brillaban intensamente, sus abuelos alternaban la mirada entre su nieto y Kurt y se sonreían. Elaine estaba feliz de ver a su hijo tan dichoso y de que tuviera a alguien como Kurt a su lado, de pronto miró a sus amistades, algunos sonreían y otros hacían gestos que a ella no le gustaron y en cuestión de nada su atención se centró en James, quien echaba fuego por la mirada, evidentemente estaba furioso por la situación y ella empezó a preocuparse.

_Sé que me he equivocado y a veces he actuado por impulso haciendo o diciendo cosas que no debería y me disculpo públicamente por cada momento incómodo que creé o cada lágrima que pude hacerte derramar y te aseguro que voy a compensarte por el resto de mi existencia, no quiero que jamás tengas dudas de que quiero compartir mi vida contigo. Creo que a veces las palabras no son suficientes para expresar lo que llevamos por dentro_ – dijo con evidente emoción en la voz – _Gracias por amarme y por enseñarme que el amor era posible para mí, y es por eso que quiero dedicarte esta canción a ti que eres al amor de mi vida, Blaine esto va desde el fondo de mi corazón. Te amo._

**:::::::**

James se iba a levantar, pero Elaine lo tomó con fuerza del brazo para impedírselo. Ella no quería que nada arruinase la noche que era para festejar a su hijo.

La música empezó a sonar y Kurt fijó su mirada en Blaine, a la vez que éste lo miró con adoración. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar…

.

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, tengo este sentimiento_

_Y cada vez que nos besamos, juro que podría volar_

_¿No puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido?_

_Quiero que esto dure_

_Te necesito a mi lado_

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, siento electricidad_

_Y cada vez que nos besamos, alcanzo el cielo_

_¿No puedes sentir mi corazón latir lento?_

_No puedo dejarte ir_

_Te quiero en mi vida_

_._

***** Eleonor y Devon se contemplaban el uno al otro y luego miraban a Blaine.

_._

_Tus brazos son mi castillo, tu corazón es mi cielo_

_Ellos secan las lágrimas que lloro_

_Los buenos y los malos momentos,_

_Hemos pasado por todos ellos_

_Tú me haces levantarme cuando caigo_

_._

***** Elaine estaba emocionada escuchando la hermosa voz de Kurt y el sentimiento con el que le cantaba a su hijo.

_._

_Toma mi mano_

_Vamos a caminar un rato, vamos a hablar un rato_

_Siente mi amor, siempre a tu lado_

_Sé el único_

_Sé que me contarás todo_

_Tú eres el único al que quiero más que a nada_

_._

***** Blaine se sentía en las nubes, amaba tanto al chico castaño de hermosos ojos azules que estaba cantándole con su corazón. Y a cada frase pronunciada, se enamoraba más de él.

.

_Te amo más de lo que nunca sabrás_

_Te amo más de lo que nunca verás_

_Más de lo que mi corazón nunca pudo mostrar_

_Te amo más de lo que nunca sabrás_

_Un amor tan fuerte, que no hay palabras que podría decir_

_Un amor que dura para siempre_

_Es como si los poderes del universo_

_Conspiraron para hacerte mío_

_Y hasta el día en que muera,_

_Bendigo el día en que nací para ti_

_Demasiadas personas necias_

_Tratando de interponerse entre nosotros_

_Ninguno de ellos importa_

_Cuando miro en tus ojos_

_Ahora sé por qué yo pertenezco aquí_

_En tus brazos encontré la respuesta_

_De alguna manera, nada parece tan malo aquí_

_._

***** Blaine empezó a llorar, sentía que no le cabía ya tanto amor en corazón.

.

_Si tan sólo se dieran cuenta_

_Que yo nací para ti_

_Y que naciste para mí_

_Y en este mundo al azar,_

_Esto fue destinado a ser_

_Lo que tenemos, el mundo nunca pudo entender_

_O quitárnoslo_

_Y hasta el día que muera_

_Bendigo el día en que nací para ti_

_._

Kurt terminó de cantar en medio de lágrimas y una gran sonrisa que le dedicó a su novio. Blaine se levantó suspirando y avanzó hacia donde él estaba, no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, ambos lloraban, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad y amor.

\- No lo hagas! No te atrevas! – gruñía James y Elaine se temía lo peor.

Blaine tomó a Kurt por la cintura y lo apegó a su cuerpo. El castaño cruzó los brazos por el cuello de su novio. Se miraron con todo el amor del mundo – gracias mi ángel, eso fue tan hermoso, no hay palabras para explicar lo mucho que te amo.

Kurt le sonrió – "lo sé, porque yo tampoco encuentro las palabras suficientes que expresen el amor que siento por ti".

Sin esperar más y sin importarles los cientos de personas que estaban ahí, se besaron como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CANCIONES:**

***** EVERYTIME WE TOUCH (Cascada)

***** I LOVE YOU MORE THAN YOU EVER KNOW (Micahel Ruff)

***** BORN FOR YOU (David Pomeranz)


	32. Capítulo 31: La Graduación

*** **_Jeny_ Gracias! Sí, el de ellos es amor del bueno *-*

***** _Soledad Rodriguez_ Me alegra mucho que te siga gustando tanto :)

***** _Georgi G_ Genial! James piensa más en el qué dirán :(

***** _Ale Morataya_ Gracias por seguir apoyando. Besos

***** _brendaledesma33_ Lamentablemente James tiene un pasado que lo hace ser de esa forma :/

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31:**

**"****La Graduación"**

* * *

.

El restaurante se llenó de una mezcla de sonidos y murmuraciones, aplausos ante la hermosa escena y comentarios negativos debido a la misma también.

Devon abrazó a Eleonor – estoy tan feliz de que mi nieto tenga a alguien como Kurt. Los dos se merecen el uno al otro, no tengo duda.

Ella asintió – "es tan hermoso ver a nuestro Blainey así". Aunque me molestan los comentarios negativos de algunas personas.

\- No les hagas caso amor, son sólo personas ignorantes. No hay nada más hermoso que estar enamorado y nuestro nieto lo está de un buen chico que en verdad lo ama, eso es todo lo que nos debe importar.

De pronto escucharon a Elaine angustiada – por favor no James, no lo hagas, no arruines este momento de nuestro hijo – ambos los miraron intrigados y vieron que James se había levantado y se dirigía hacia donde estaban los chicos aún besándose.

\- Estoy harto de los espectáculos que provocas – le dijo a Blaine sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo y separándolo de Kurt – y tú seguramente estás acostumbrado a hacer todas tus porquerías públicas y has contaminado a mi hijo – le dijo a Kurt mirándolo con rabia.

\- No te permito que le hables así. Kurt es mi novio, es el amor de mi vida, la persona con la que estoy construyendo una vida y un futuro y no voy a permitir que lo arruines – Blaine estaba furioso.

\- Sólo cállate y no hagas esto peor de lo que ya es – dijo James entre dientes.

Blaine se soltó del agarre de su padre y tomó el micrófono que estaba cerca suyo – buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson – miraba a su padre con desafío y rabia – soy gay y estoy orgulloso de serlo. Kurt Hummel, a quien escucharon cantar hace un momento es mi novio y futuro esposo, la persona que quiero a mi lado por el resto de mi vida y quien me hace más feliz que nadie. A quienes están sonriendo o mostrando agrado, muchas gracias por su apoyo, y a quienes nos miran con horror y están hablando a nuestras espaldas, sólo espero que algún día sean capaces de ver que cuando se trata del amor no importa de qué género sean las dos personas, lo que es importante es que son dos corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, dos almas que finalmente se encontraron, dos personas destinadas a ser felices juntas, dos personas que descubren el amor la una en la otra y yo descubrí el amor y la felicidad en mi novio, este chico que está aquí es el ser humano más maravilloso que puedan imaginarse, y tengo la dicha y la bendición de que estemos juntos y de que me ame tanto como yo lo amo.

Lamento que la ignorancia e intolerancia de mi padre, el gran empresario James Anderson, haya provocado este malestar entre ustedes. Mi novio y yo nos retiramos y los dejamos seguir con su cena. Gracias por su comprensión y disculpen las molestias – colocó el micrófono en el pedestal y tomó a Kurt de la mano.

James estaba completamente cegado por la rabia, sentía que todos los ojos se posaban en él ahora, escuchaba a las personas murmurar – ¿cómo pudiste? Eres un – antes de terminar la frase le había dado dos bofetadas a Blaine. Devon, Eleonor y Elaine trataron de detenerlo, pero fue imposible.

**[IMG] user/foreverbutterfly/media/Fanfiction/jamesangry_ .html**

\- ¿Qué rayos te ocurre James? – bramó Devon furioso - ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a tu hijo? ¿Acaso alguna vez tu madre o yo te levantamos la mano? Te criamos con todo el amor del mundo.

\- Tranquilo abuelito, ya esto no me afecta. No es la primera vez que lo hace, pero si será la última, porque no estoy dispuesto a permitir que me siga destrozando la vida – dijo el ojimiel en tono frío y apretando los puños para no mostrar ningún signo de tristeza ni debilidad.

\- ¿Cómo que no es la primera vez que te pega? – dijo Eleonor indignada – sé que le ha costado mucho aceptar las cosas y que había sido severo contigo, pero golpearte es algo muy grave.

\- Abuelita, como dije antes, no voy a dejar que esto me afecte más, en dos días es mi graduación y luego me voy a New York y no pienso volver. Este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de eso, les gradezco por la linda cena y sus hermosas palabras.

Se volteó hacia donde estaba el castaño totalmente en shock por lo que estaba sucediendo – Kurt, por favor vámonos de aquí – lo tomó de la mano.

\- ¿A dónde van a ir? – preguntó Eleonor preocupada.

\- A casa, a mi hogar, junto con Kurt, lejos de esta porquería y de este hombre despiadado que se osa llamar mi padre y dice querer mi felicidad, pero lo único que hace en cada oportunidad que tiene es lanzarme toda su mierda.

Blaine sintió una nueva bofetada en su rostro, vio a su padre levantar el brazo con furia y luego escuchó un golpe, gritos, pero no sintió el impacto. No entendía que había pasado hasta que escuchó a su madre asustada clamar "Kurt, ¿estás bien?". Volteó a verlo y lo vio sangrando de la nariz y la boca, y fue cuando reaccionó y entendió que su novio se había puesto en frente suyo para protegerlo y él había recibido el golpe con toda la furia de su padre.

Seguridad intervino sacando a James del lugar y los Anderson estaban atónitos ante todo lo sucedido. Blaine insistió en irse con Kurt a casa para poder curarlo, pero Devon lo convenció que era mejor ir con un médico para que revisara al castaño y se cerciorara que todo estuviese bien y así todos se fueron juntos rumbo al hospital.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Kurt y Blaine estaban en cama del ojiazul acostados, el moreno tenía fuertemente abrazado a su novio y depositaba suaves besos en su rostro.

\- Blaine, lo siento tanto. Fue mi culpa, si no me hubiera aparecido en el restaurante, eso no hubiera pasado y ahora estaríamos hablando por teléfono y tu estarías emocionado contándome qué tal estuvo la reunión con tu familia. Pero en cambio, tenía que ocurrírseme esa estúpida idea que arruinó tu momento familiar y me siento terrible por eso.

\- Kurt, tu idea no fue estúpida, fue hermosa y muy romántica. Me encantó que lo hicieras, no me arrepiento y no cambio ese maravilloso momento en el que me dijiste todas esas cosas tan especiales y luego me cantaste con tanto amor. Me enamoré mucho más de ti con cada palabra que pronunciaste – lo besó despacio, teniendo cuidado con el labio hinchado.

**[IMG] user/foreverbutterfly/media/Fanfiction/bed_ .html**

\- Lo estoy Kurt, y mucho, porque me protegiste y a la vez te amo más por hacerlo. ¿Por qué te pusiste en frente? No tenías que haber recibido ese golpe, mira tu hermoso rostro como quedó, estás hinchado y morado, esto no se te va a quitar para la graduación.

\- Blaine, mi amor, no era justo que recibieras otro golpe, no lo merecías. Tratar de protegerte es lo menos que podía hacer. Lamentablemente no reaccioné antes porque me quedé tan sorprendido por todo.

\- No debiste hacerl…

\- Kurt colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Blaine – quise hacerlo porque te amo. Acto seguido se inclinó para besarlo.

* * *

El día de la graduación finalmente llegó, Kurt estaba nervioso porque tenía que dar el discurso final y Blaine también estaba nervioso pues tenía a cargo el número musical. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano conversando antes de que empezara la ceremonia.

Burt, Carole, Elaine y Cooper estaban sentados juntos platicando hasta que se les unieron Devon y Eleonor para su sorpresa, pero ellos no pensaban perderse la graduación de su nieto por nada del mundo.

Todo transcurrió de forma normal y emotiva por instantes, finalmente llegó el momento del discurso de Kurt y éste estaba muy nervioso. Blaine lo tomó de la mano – lo vas a hacer de maravilla, eres simplemente espectacular y único y tu discurso va a ser el más genial de los últimos tiempos – El ojiazul le sonrió y le susurró un "te amo" seguido de un "gracias" antes de levantarse de su puesto y dirigirse hacia el podio.

Burt tenía lista la filmadora, Carole y los Anderson estaban muy atentos a lo que Kurt iba a decir.

Luego del saludo formal a los presentes, tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces antes de continuar.

_"__Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y estar a cargo del discurso es más que un honor que me ha sido concedido._

_En este momento todos tenemos sentimientos encontrados, pues hoy llegamos al final de una importante etapa de nuestras vidas, porque hemos alcanzado la meta, pero a la vez tenemos mucha expectativa de lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora. _

_Llevaremos grabados recuerdos que nos acompañarán por el resto de nuestras vidas, recuerdos de las experiencias vividas, de las lecciones aprendidas y mirando hacia atrás en estos recuerdos podemos darnos cuenta de cuánto hemos cambiado en estos años y cuánto hemos aprendido, de cómo todo lo vivido aquí ha contribuido a hacernos no sólo buenos estudiantes sino también mejores personas. _

_Hoy nos despedimos de esta escuela, lo hacemos con nostalgia ya que aquí aprendimos el verdadero significado de la amistad, la unión, la fuerza, el trabajo en equipo, el espíritu de competencia, las ganas de superarnos y siempre dar lo mejor de nosotros._

_Pero también nos despedimos con alegría, pues sabemos que llevamos las bases para emprender la carrera de nuestros sueños, estamos dispuestos a vivir las nuevas aventuras que nos depare la vida y a forjarnos nuevas metas que nos llenan de entusiasmo para poder conseguirlas._

_En estos pasillos hemos hecho amistades, encontrado el apoyo de nuestros maestros e incluso algunos hemos hallado el amor. Sabemos que esas personas han dejado una huella imborrable en nuestros corazones, pero debemos estar seguros que nosotros también dejamos huellas en ellos y que el lazo que formamos no será desatado aunque pase el tiempo y siempre atesoraremos a esas personas que se convirtieron en parte importante de nuestras vidas, personas con las que compartimos alegrías, tristezas, emociones, momentos inolvidables, personas que fueron amigos y fueron familia._

_Recuerden que depende únicamente de nosotros en lo que nos convertiremos en el futuro, somos los dueños de nuestro destino y la actitud con la que enfrentemos la vida y luchemos por nuestros ideales, es lo que finalmente nos define y nos hace únicos. _

_No podemos dejar que nuestros miedos sean más fuertes que nuestros sueños y deseos. Tal vez vengan tiempos difíciles, pero debemos recordar que de los contratiempos nace el mayor de los conocimientos y la experiencia. Nunca sabremos verdaderamente de lo que somos capaces hasta que hayamos sido puestos a prueba y lo intentemos con todas nuestras fuerzas._

_La inteligencia es un don, cómo usarla es una elección. Aprovechemos el regalo que hemos recibido y saquémosle el mayor provecho, no sólo en beneficio nuestro sino también de los demás._

_Aprovecho la oportunidad porque quiero decir gracias, gracias a los amigos que me quisieron y apoyaron sin hacer distinción alguna por mis preferencias, personas maravillosas que vieron más allá de lo que la sociedad dictamina y que se permitieron ver dentro de mí y me brindaron su amistad incondicional._

_Gracias a quienes me hicieron las cosas difíciles, pues por ellos aprendí a luchar, a mantenerme en pie y tratar de ser más fuerte cada día._

_Gracias a los maestros que nos impartieron sus conocimientos y nos prepararon para el futuro._

_Gracias a quienes más que maestros, fueron amigos y no sólo se preocuparon por la parte educativa, sino también por la emocional y la afectiva._

_A mi padre, quien ha sido mi mayor apoyo durante todos estos años, la vida no ha sido fácil y las circunstancias hicieron las cosas un poco más difíciles en algunas ocasiones, pero eso nos ayudó a crecer juntos y fortalecernos. Has sido el mejor papá que pude haber pedido y necesitado. Gracias por tratar de llenar el vacío que dejó mamá con todo tu amor y cuidados. Te amo papá, eres lo más sagrado de mi vida._

_Gracias Carole por haber sido un gran apoyo en todo este tiempo, por tu cariño sincero y por ser la compañera que mi papá necesita. Sé que cuando me vaya en busca de mis sueños, él quedará en excelentes manos._

_No puedo dejar de agradecer a la familia Anderson por abrirme las puertas no sólo de sus hogares sino también de sus corazones. Elaine, Devon, Eleonor y Cooper, muchas gracias por su amor, comprensión y apoyo incondicional. Por siempre tendrán un lugar muy especial en mi corazón._

_Finalmente quiero agradecer a una persona maravillosa que llegó para cambiar mi vida, alguien que me ayudó a ser mejor y más fuerte, una persona que me enseñó que el amor sí existe y que cuando éste es verdadero, puede ser más fuerte que las adversidades. Siempre soñé con alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para atreverse a enfrentarse junto a mí a las críticas de una sociedad ignorante, alguien que me amara lo suficiente como para no temer caminar conmigo tomados de la mano o demostrarnos nuestro afecto en público._

_En algún momento pensé que no lo encontraría, otras veces traté de ser optimista y llegué a pensar que tal vez cuando fuera adulto, fuera de este pequeño pueblo homofóbico eso sería posible, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, la vida me trajo a este chico hermoso en todos los sentidos, esta persona que ha sido mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, mi complemento y que me ha enseñado el significado de amar total y profundamente, con un amor a prueba de todo y que día a día crece más fuerte. _

_Me refiero a mi novio Blaine Anderson, gracias por todo lo que me has dado en todos los sentidos, gracias porque hemos crecido y aprendido juntos que el amor no sólo es hermoso, también puede ser difícil, pero que siempre vale la pena luchar por él. Blaine, te amo más que a nada ni a nadie, eres mi mundo entero, el amor de mi vida y ahora vamos a emprender una nueva aventura juntos, no sé lo que nos depara el destino, pero sí sé que de tu mano enfrentaremos los retos y lograremos salir victoriosos porque nos amamos y somos la fortaleza del otro._

**_[IMG] user/foreverbutterfly/media/Fanfiction/Kurt_ .html_**

Blaine contemplaba a Kurt con amor y adoración, una gran sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro y no podía evitar que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro. Simplemente sentía que a cada segundo se enamoraba más de su novio, con cada palabra lo amaba más, con un amor más profundo y más grande del que jamás hubiera imaginado.

_Para concluir, sólo quiero agregar una cosa más, no olviden que lo más importante es vivir la vida con integridad, jamás se traicionen ni intenten ser algo que no son. Vivan su vida como personas honestas y compasivas. Si quieren un cambio en el mundo, sean ese cambio"._

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y ovacionaron a Kurt por tan elocuente discurso y Burt no podía sentirse más orgulloso.


	33. Capítulo 32: Sentimientos Encontrados

"Ahora ha llegado el momento del número musical, a cargo de otro de nuestros brillantes alumnos, Blaine Anderson" – dijo uno de los maestros.

Blaine observó detenidamente a la audiencia, logró divisar a su familia, incluidos sus abuelos, lo cual lo puso muy feliz, pues no se imaginaba verlos ahí. Siguió recorriendo con sus ojos el resto de la fila y el asiento reservado para su padre estaba vacío.

En su interior había una lucha interna, por un lado que su padre no estuviese presente significaba poder estar tranquilo con Kurt, sin nada ni nadie que arruine su noche. Por otro lado estaba ese deseo latente de que su padre lo amase lo suficiente como para olvidarse de todos sus prejuicios y estar ahí apoyándolo, haciéndolo saber que estaba orgulloso de él, ya que junto con Kurt, tenían los dos mejores promedios del salón y se estaba graduando con honores.

Blaine sólo respiró profundamente, se acercó al micrófono tratando de sonar tranquilo...

_"Esta canción está dedicada a todos esos padres que esperan que sus hijos sean perfectos y cumplan con un standard impuesto por ellos o por la sociedad, cuando lo único que realmente tienen que hacer es amarlos y apoyarlos. A veces un cálido abrazo es más que suficiente para que uno se pueda sentir protegido._

Como hijos lo único que queremos es que nuestros padres estén orgullosos de nosotros y saber que nos aman, y que lo hacen lo suficiente como para aceptarnos y apoyarnos, no pedimos mucho, sólo un poco de amor, de su amor"

– se secó las lágrimas y espero que la música empezara a sonar.

Elaine y Cooper tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Burt y Carole se sentían tristes, los cuatro sabían muy bien que las palabras de Blaine iban dirigidas a James. Devon y Elaine trataban de entender lo que su nieto sentía, pues no habían estado enterados del maltrato del que sufría por parte de su padre, hasta aquel día en el restaurante. Kurt apretaba los puños con fuerza, una mezcla entre dolor y rabia lo recorrían en ese momento.

_Oye papá, mírame_  
_Piensa y habla conmigo_  
_¿Crecí de acuerdo al plan?_

_Crees que he perdido mi tiempo_  
_Haciendo las cosas que quiero_  
_Pero duele_  
_Cuando desapruebas todo_

_Y ahora me esfuerzo mucho por hacerlo_  
_Sólo quiero que te sientas orgulloso_  
_Y yo nunca voy a ser_  
_Lo suficientemente bueno para ti_  
_Y no puedo fingir que estoy bien_  
_Y no puedes cambiarme_

Los ojos de Blaine se nublaron por completo debido a las lágrimas acumuladas y que luchaban por escaparse…

_Porque lo perdimos todo_  
_Y nada dura para siempre_  
_Lo siento,_  
_No puedo ser perfecto_  
_Ahora es muy tarde_  
_Y no podemos regresar_  
_Lo siento,_  
_No puedo ser perfecto_

_Trato de no pensar_  
_En el dolor que siento dentro_  
_¿Sabías que solías ser mi héroe?_  
_Todos los días que pasaste conmigo_  
_Ahora parecen tan lejanos_  
_Y se siente como si ya no te importara más_  
_Y ahora me esfuerzo mucho por hacerlo_  
_Sólo quiero que te sientas orgulloso_  
_Y yo nunca voy a ser_  
_Lo suficientemente bueno para ti_  
_Y no puedo soportar otra pelea_  
_Y nada está bien_

.

Blaine cerró los ojos y los recuerdos de su infancia y parte de su adolescencia se agolparon en su mente, momentos en los que su padre lo amaba y cuidaba de él, momentos en los que era inmensamente feliz…

_Porque lo perdimos todo  
Y nada dura para siempre  
Lo siento,  
No puedo ser perfecto  
Ahora es muy tarde  
Y no podemos regresar  
Lo siento,  
No puedo ser perfecto__  
_

.  
Oculto al fondo del salón de actos se encontraba James observando a su hijo y llorando amargamente al escuchar esa dura canción que sabía su hijo se la estaba cantando a él…

_Nada va a cambiar las cosas que dijiste  
Nada va a hacer que las cosas estén bien de nuevo  
Por favor no des la vuelta al pasado  
No puedo creer lo difícil que es  
Tan sólo hablar contigo  
Pero tú no entiendes__  
_

.

Blaine se puso de rodillas y lloró mientras la música seguía sonando…

_Porque lo perdimos todo  
Y nada dura para siempre  
Lo siento,  
No puedo ser perfecto  
Ahora es muy tarde  
Y no podemos regresar  
Lo siento,  
No puedo ser perfecto…  
Lo siento,  
No puedo ser perfecto__  
_

_._

La música dejó de sonar, muchos lo aplaudieron y otros se quedaron petrificados en sus asientos sintiendo todo el dolor que aquel chico de cabello rizado les transmitió. Blaine seguía arrodillado llorando mientras miraba al piso, olvidándose por completo de que estaba delante de tantas personas.

Kurt, quien no dejaba de llorar, se secó las lágrimas, respiró y se levantó para acercarse a Blaine y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y sacarlo de ahí, mientras la directora empezó a hablar en el podio tratando de atraer la atención de los presentes.

Elaine y Cooper corrieron a la parte de atrás del escenario y al llegar vieron a Blaine totalmente desecho, aferrado a Kurt quien trataba de tranquilizarlo. Se acercaron y lo abrazaron también. Le tomó un tiempo calmarse, la ceremonia estaba en su etapa final y llamaban a cada uno de los chicos para entregarle su diploma de graduado.

\- ¿Quieres salir? – preguntó Kurt preocupado.

\- Claro que sí, no podemos perdernos este momento – contestó Blaine con una sonrisa débil.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Todo terminó y los Hummel y los Anderson estaban felicitando a sus dos chicos, diciéndoles lo orgullosos que estaban de ellos, se tomaron varias fotos y Blaine por un momento trató de olvidarse de todo, concentrándose en ellos y sus amigos que se les acercaron para platicar, quería disfrutar de su momento, de su familia, de las personas que lo amaban y estaban ahí por él. Al cabo de veinte minutos los amigos se fueron juntos a celebrar.

* * *

James observó todo sin perderse ni un solo detalle, había filmado el momento en que su hijo cantó y le había tomado fotos cuando recibió el diploma y cuando le dieron un reconocimiento por ser uno de los mejores alumnos.

"Te amo Blaine, lamento no poder ser el padre que necesitas, el padre que mereces… si tan sólo supieras la verdad, tal vez entenderías. Estoy inmensamente orgulloso de ti y te amo con todas mis fuerzas" – dijo antes de irse.

* * *

Todos estaban felices celebrando, divirtiéndose, recordando anécdotas, Blaine trataba de ser parte de la celebración, pero su cabeza no estaba ahí al cien por ciento, Kurt se dio cuenta y trató de animarlo, consiguiéndolo parcialmente pues lograba que se integrara y por momentos hasta riera con las ocurrencias de sus amigos, pero por lapsos se volvía a perder en sus pensamientos.

Mercedes se le acercó al cabo de un rato de estarlo observando – Blaine, no quiero que pienses que soy una entrometida, pero es tu graduación, tal vez esta será la última vez que vamos a estar juntos en mucho tiempo, no permitas que nadie te arruine este momento. Trata de apartar todo pensamiento negativo y disfruta la noche.

\- Gracias Mercedes! Tienes razón, es lo que voy a hacer. Realmente te voy a extrañar, siempre has sido una excelente amiga – la abrazó fuertemente por varios segundos - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de los Hummel, el castaño fue directo a bañarse mientras Blaine estaba sentado en la cama – Kurt, ¿crees que estoy mal?

\- ¿Mal en qué sentido?

\- Por querer que mi padre estuviese presente, ya sé que es una locura después de todo lo que nos ha hecho y lo que pasó hace unos días en el restaurante, siento tanto coraje hacia él y sin embargo tenía una pequeña esperanza de verlo ahí, diciéndome lo orgulloso que estaba de mí, orgulloso de ver que me he esforzado mucho y me gradué con honores.

\- Mi amor, no tiene nada de malo que hayas deseado eso, todos queremos que nuestros padres estén orgullosos de nosotros. Sé lo difícil y confusa que es esta situación para ti, daría lo que sea por poder cambiar las cosas.

Se produjo un silencio total, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del agua corriendo - Blaine, esa canción que cantaste no es la que estabas preparando, te escuché varias veces ensayar y…

\- Sí, ya lo sé. De hecho, estaba ensayando ambas canciones, pero aún no decidía cuál iba a cantar. En ese momento sólo sentí que esa era la indicada.

\- Fue una canción muy emotiva, la cantaste divino y con mucho sentimiento.

\- Gracias amor! Aunque lamento haberme dejado llevar así. ¿Vas a demorar? Quiero bañarme y meterme a la cama para tratar de descansar un poco.  
\- Un minuto, ya salgo, aunque si hubieses querido podías haberte bañado conmigo.

\- Lo sé Kurt, sólo que ahora no estoy de ánimos. Lo único que quiero es bañarme y dormir.

\- Yo no insinué ninguna otra cosa Blaine, sólo dije que te hubieras bañado conmigo, pero está bien, ya salí, voy a hacer mi rutina antes de dormir. La ducha es toda tuya.

\- Ok, gracias – entró al baño y vio a Kurt envuelto en la bata de baño, sentado frente al espejo destapando un frasco – No necesitas esas cosas, eres hermoso y tu piel es perfecta.

\- Bueno, gracias! Pero eso se debe justamente a lo mucho que la cuido.

\- Siempre serás hermoso, sin importar nada más – abrazó a Kurt por detrás y depositó un suave beso en su cuello y luego entró a la ducha.

* * *

Kurt despertó al sentir los rayos de sol calentando su rostro, miró hacia un costado y no vio a Blaine. De a poco se fue incorporando mientras frotaba sus ojos y permaneció sentado hasta que escuchó un sollozo. Abrió los ojos abruptamente y brincó de la cama al reconocer la voz de su novio, el sonido provenía del baño.

Corrió y por suerte la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo, la empujó, entró apresurado y vio a Blaine sentado en el piso, arrimado a la pared abrazándose a sus piernas que las tenía apegadas al pecho y la cabeza hundida en ellas. Sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba, avanzó despacio y se arrodilló frente a su novio.

Le empezó a sobar suavemente la cabeza – mi amor, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Tuve un sueño – contestó entre sollozos.

\- Amor, fue sólo un mal sueño, ya sé que a veces las pesadillas pueden asustarnos, pero…

\- No fue una pesadilla Kurt, fue como haber visto una película de toda mi vida, todos los momentos que compartí con mi papá cuando era un niño, no había día que él no me dijera lo mucho me quería. Viví tantas cosas maravillosas a su lado, se preocupaba por mí, en verdad yo le importaba. Siempre decía que yo era igual a él y hablaba de mí con sus amigos con tanta alegría y orgullo.

Kurt lo abrazó y empezó a darle suaves besos en la cabeza – no sé qué decir Blaine, me duele todo esto por lo que estás pasando. Quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudarte.

\- No puedo creer cómo cambiaron las cosas, al comienzo sólo fue su actitud, luego empezó a alejarse de mí, ya no me llevaba con él ni pasaba conmigo.

Con el tiempo se fue volviendo peor, comenzó a gritarme, a verle lo malo a todo lo que yo hacía o decía, las peleas eran seguidas así como sus palabras hirientes. En estos últimos años pareciera que he vivido en una pesadilla, con todos sus cambios de humor y luego me llenaba de esperanzas cuando se calmaba, como si algo en su interior se moviera y hacía promesas, pero todas se rompieron.

Blaine empezó a llorar silenciosamente y poco a poco su llanto se volvió más acelerado y ruidoso. Kurt lo observaba sin saber qué hacer exactamente para calmarlo.

\- Pensar que todo fue porque le dije que soy gay… a veces me arrepiento de esto.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron inmensamente, su sangre se congeló y sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho - ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que te arrepientes Blaine? ¿Te arrepientes de ser gay? Porque eso significaría que también te arrepientes de estar conmigo – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

El ojimiel no contestó, se sujetó la cabeza y siguió llorando. Kurt no quería ser egoísta al pensar en él mientras Blaine sufría, pero a cada minuto sentía una mayor opresión en el pecho y una gran angustia al pensar que la persona a la que más ama en el mundo estuviese arrepentida de estar con él pues renegaba de su sexualidad. Trató de respirar un poco y controlarse…

\- Blaine, si tú crees que ser gay es un error y te arrepientes de eso o de haberme conocido o lo que sea que estés sintiendo y necesitas que me aleje de ti, lo haré – el ojiazul sentía que algo se le desgarraba por dentro al pronunciar esas palabras, sin embargo lo que más deseaba era la felicidad de su novio. Se sentó en el piso y no pudo contener más sus lágrimas.

\- Kurt, abrázame – dijo como una súplica – no me dejes, yo te amo. No me arrepiento de ser quien soy y mucho menos me arrepiento de haberte conocido, porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres la luz de mi vida. Cuando dije que me arrepentía, me refería a haberle dicho, pero a la vez es absurdo porque de alguna forma se hubiera enterado igual y no decirle sería negarme y yo sólo estoy hecho un lío ahora, pero lo que tengo claro es lo mucho que te amo y eso no va a cambiar.

El castaño sintió un gran alivio en ese momento y se acercó a su novio para abrazarlo y acunarlo contra su pecho mientras éste se aferraba a su cintura y hundía su cabeza en su cuello.

\- Chicos, ¿por qué no contestan? Tengo más de 20 minutos diciéndoles que bajen a desayun… - Burt entró de pronto al baño y se quedó atónito con la escena, su hijo y Blaine sentados en el piso abrazados llorando - ¿Qué ocu… - Kurt le hizo un movimiento con la mano para que saliera y los dejara solos. Luego de varios minutos de insistir y no obtener respuesta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir del baño – bien, me voy, pero lo que necesiten, saben que cuentan conmigo. No importa qué tan grave sea, lo resolveremos juntos.

\- Lo siento – dijo Blaine luego de que Burt se fue – es que no quiero ser una decepción, ni un…

\- Hey, hey, no sé lo que estás pensando Blaine, pero no lo eres, no eres ninguna decepción ni ninguna cosa fea que creas. Ven, dame la mano, arriba – Blaine le dio la mano y se puso de pie. Kurt lo abrazó por detrás y lo llevó hasta el espejo – dime ¿qué ves ahí? – Blaine negaba con la cabeza – Sólo dime lo que ves.

\- Kurt, yo… no sé, yo… - decía entre llantos.

\- Yo veo a un chico maravilloso, que está pasando por un momento difícil y por eso está herido, pero que no deja de ser impresionante, inteligente, dulce, cariñoso – Kurt le dijo todo lo que pensaba mientras lo tenía fuertemente abrazado y cuando Blaine bajaba la cabeza, se la subía de inmediato.

Blaine tú me ayudaste a ser una persona más segura y a confiar en mí, me ayudaste a dejar de tartamudear, me enseñaste muchas cosas importantes que voy a llevar conmigo por el resto de mi vida. Ahora yo te voy a ayudar, para eso son las parejas, además de que somos los mejores amigos – le besó la mejilla.

Eres valiente, eres fuerte, los abuelos no se equivocan y el tuyo te llama corazón de guerrero, porque eso eres, un guerrero. En este momento tal vez te sientes confundido y triste, pero vamos a superarlo juntos y vas a volver a ser el mismo Blaine de antes, ese Blaine feliz, confiado que deja a todos con la boca abierta por su extrema seguridad, que sabe lo excelente que es y no tiene miedo de mostrarlo.

Mi amor, no voy a dejarte caer, siempre voy a sostenerte – para ese momento Blaine ya había dejado de llorar, aunque seguía sollozando. Kurt empezó a darle pequeños besos por el rostro y el cuello.

\- Kurt te amo tanto. Gracias! Te prometo que voy a poner todo de mi parte, ya no quiero sufrir, quiero que nos vayamos pronto y empecemos una nueva vida lejos de todo esto – se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a su novio, pero sin soltarse de su agarre, Kurt le limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió – "nos vamos a ir, pronto y todo va a ser mucho mejor, lo prometo" – dijo mirándolo a los ojos y luego lo besó. Cuando se separaron Blaine se acercó más – Kurt, hazme el amor.

Eso lo tomó totalmente desprevenido al ojiazul, a quien le llevó unos segundos reaccionar – Blaine, no creo que en este momento…

\- Por favor Kurt, te necesito, tal vez no lo entiendas, pero quiero sentirme amado y protegido y…

\- No tienes que pedírmelo de esa forma mi amor, y para sentirte amado y protegido no es necesario que…

\- Sé que hay otras formas – interrumpió el pelinegro – sólo… por favor.

Observó el rostro de Blaine, sus ojos grandes y llorosos, que lo miraban de forma suplicante con esa expresión que le hacía siempre acordar a un cachorrito. De pronto entendió lo que su novio necesitaba en ese momento, le sonrió cálidamente y le dio un pequeño beso – Todo lo que tú quieras Blaine – lo empezó a besar descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al cuello.

\- Entonces hazme el amor Kurt.

El ojiazul empezó a acariciarlo mientras seguía besándolo y fueron saliendo del baño, atravesaron la habitación hasta llegar a la cama. Kurt se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró con seguro, regresó a donde Blaine y con cuidado se deshizo de la ropa del ojimiel y de la suya, lo tomó de la mano, lo ayudó a acostarse en el centro de la cama y luego se acomodó despacio sobre él. Si Blaine quería y necesitaba sentirse amado y protegido, Kurt le iba a demostrar todo su amor y que para él era la persona más importante del mundo.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y media de lo ocurrido ese día, Blaine ahora estaba tranquilo, disfrutando del amor y el calor de la familia Hummel. Se encontraba en el sofá con Kurt, las piernas de ambos entrelazadas mientras veían una película. Burt y Carole también estaban ahí. Todos disfrutando de un momento familiar muy divertido, pues no dejaban de reír con las diferentes escenas.

El teléfono empezó a sonar y Burt se levantó a contestar – Kurt, es Rachel, dice que tiene algo importante que decirte – el ojiazul tomó rápido el teléfono sin aflojarse del agarre de Blaine y saludó a su amiga.

\- Sí, sí… No es verdad! Júramelo! ¿Cuándo?  
Todos lo observaban con curiosidad por esa plática tan rara.

\- No lo puedo creer! Eso es genial!– sus ojos brillaban y su rostro reflejaba emoción. Se inclinó y tomó la mano de Blaine con fuerza. El ojimiel no entendía qué pasaba, pero definitivamente debía ser algo bueno - Dile a tu papá que gracias! Rachel gracias! Gracias! Te quiero, adiós.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Carole intrigada. Kurt los miró a todos y sonrió ampliamente, luego fijó su miraba en Blaine sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Ya dime amor, ¿qué te di… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque Kurt se lanzó encima de él y besó sus labios con furor.

Burt tosió fingidamente ante el acto de su hijo, pero al ojiazul no le importaba en ese momento que su padre o Carole los estuviesen viendo.

Finalmente se separó de Blaine quedándose los dos sin aliento luego de ese gran beso. Respiró un poco y volvió a sonreír – Rachel dijo que su papá tiene un amigo que alquila departamentos en diferentes partes del país y resulta que tiene uno desocupado en New York, es un departamento grande y está ubicado en una excelente zona, cerca del centro. Esa clase de departamentos son caros, pero Rachel estuvo hablando con su papá de que Blaine y yo necesitábamos un lugar y abogó por nosotros y él a su vez habló con su amigo, consiguiendo un precio especial. Se ajusta totalmente a nuestro presupuesto y dijo Rachel que ella ya lo vio y es muy amplio, hermoso y viene con la mitad del inmobiliario incluido.

\- Eso es genial Kurt! – dijo Blaine emocionado - ¿Cuándo podemos ir a verlo?

\- Debemos hacerlo a la brevedad posible, porque este señor el fin de semana va a viajar y no sabe cuándo regresa.

\- No se diga más entonces – comentó Burt, voy a ir a comprar los pasajes en este momento.

\- Papá, podemos hacerlo por internet, no tienes que ir hasta allá.

\- Oh! Bien, entonces no perdamos más tiempo y trae tu computadora para hacerlo y si es posible, mañana mismo irnos a conocer el lugar.

\- Estoy tan feliz – dijo Kurt agitando las manos y Blaine le sonrió tan ampliamente como su cara lo permitió – "yo también estoy feliz amor, vamos a tener nuestro propio lugar finalmente".

Kurt se tapó la boca con las manos y se sonrojó por un instante – Mi amor, vamos a vivir juntos, en New York, no lo puedo creer – Blaine puso sus manos a los costados de la cara de Kurt y lo atrajo hacia él para fundirse en un beso mientras Burt rodaba los ojos y Carole sonreía emocionada.

.

*** CANCIÓN:**

PERFECT (Simple Plan)


	34. Capítulo 33: El Nuevo Departamento

Después de una larga ausencia, les traigo la actualización de este fic. Gracias por seguir preguntando y pidiendo por éste. Disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 33:**

**"****El Nuevo Departamento"**

* * *

.

Kurt estaba impactado con lo grande y hermoso que era el lugar, no había pronunciado una sola palabra hasta el momento, pero su rostro reflejaba lo que estaba sintiendo y sus ojos brillaban de una forma impresionante.

Blaine estaba muy emocionado recorriendo cada habitación y todos los espacios que tenía el departamento, pensaba que el lugar era increíble pero muy grande para los dos, sin embargo, ver lo feliz que Kurt estaba era suficiente para saber que ese departamento era el indicado.

Ambos se encargaron de hablar con el dueño del lugar y hacer las negociaciones antes de firmar el contrato, aunque sus padres estuvieron presentes todo el tiempo y dieron sus opiniones.

\- Nuestra primera decisión como adultos y como pareja – dijo Blaine abrazando a Kurt por detrás, rodeando su cintura fuertemente con sus brazos y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su novio - ¿Estás feliz?

\- Mucho Blaine! Este lugar simplemente me encanta, es cómodo, tiene varias áreas para las diferentes cosas que quiero que pongamos, el baño es grande e incluye una tina impresionante y que a la vez funciona como jacuzzi, nuestra habitación es enorme, además hay una habitación para invitados y como si fuera poco, nos dan la mitad del lugar amueblado. La cocina es genial, ¿viste las repisas, mesones, el acabado? – hizo una pausa para respirar – Estamos en una excelente zona y muy cerca del centro, no será difícil llegar a la universidad, y lo mejor de todo es que lo conseguimos a menos de la mitad del valor real gracias a Rachel y su papá, así que estamos dentro de nuestro presupuesto y nos alcanza para comprar los muebles que queríamos. Siento como si esto fuera un sueño.

El ojimiel le empezó a besar el cuello y subió por el costado de la cara hasta que sintió la humedad en sus labios – amor ¿por qué lloras?

\- Ya te lo dije Blaine, estoy demasiado feliz y emocionado. Un lugar como el que siempre quise para vivir con mi novio al que tanto amo y que es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, siento como si estuviese soñando y tengo miedo de despertar.

\- No es un sueño amor, es una hermosa realidad, siento que la vida nos está compensando un poco por todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para llegar a este punto, quiero pensar que es así – lo volvió a besar en el rostro y lo aferró más contra su cuerpo.

\- Me gusta esa idea mi amor, la vida nos está compensando – sonrió y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su novio – te amo tanto Blaine – el ojimiel capturó sus labios y se fundieron en un gran beso.

* * *

.

\- ¿A qué hora vamos a ir a ver lo del mobiliario? – preguntó Elaine.

\- Debemos hacer un listado de todo lo que necesitan y el presupuesto que tienen para luego ir a recorrer los diferentes almacenes y encontrar la mejor opción – comentó Burt.

\- Bueno papá, con Blaine habíamos pensado traer algunas de nuestras cosas y no tener que comprarlas nuevas.

\- ¿Saben lo que les va a costar enviar sus cosas por avión hasta acá? No es una buena idea – contestó el hombre mayor.

\- No lo vamos a hacer por avión, estamos conscientes de que sería demasiado caro Burt – dijo Blaine – ya estuvimos investigando varias compañías de mudanza y lo haremos por camión, claro que demora más, pero es más barato.

\- ¿Y qué cosas piensan traer? – preguntó el hombre intrigado.

\- Las camas por ejemplo, una estará en nuestra habitación y la otra será para la de huéspedes, nuestros escritorios, lámparas, repisas, esas cosas.

\- No creo que hayan analizado bien las cosas chicos, y es por eso que es importante que lo platiquen con nosotros – intervino Elaine – ustedes pronto se van a mudar y supongamos que el camión demore un mes, estamos hablando de un estado a otro, ¿qué van a hacer, dónde van a dormir hasta que llegue la cama, en el piso? Además de que les va a costar mucho dinero que podrían usar en otras cosas. Vamos a ir a buscar en los diferentes almacenes, como dijo Burt y compraremos todo de una vez, yo me encargo de eso.

\- Oh no, no mamá, te lo agradecemos, pero definitivamente no. La primera vez que vinimos nos compraste un montón de ropa, accesorios y varias cosas y te las aceptamos porque dijiste que era nuestro regalo de graduación, pero no más, Kurt y yo queremos hacer esto por nuestra cuenta.

\- Bueno – dijo Burt – yo les ofrecí regalarles algunos muebles por su graduación y no lo he podido hacer porque no encontraban el lugar, así que es mi turno de comprarles algo y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta. Entiendo que quieran hacer esto como una pareja adulta e independiente, estoy orgulloso de ustedes por eso, pero que sus padres les den la mano no es malo, al contrario, deben sentirse afortunados de que podemos ayudarlos.

Ambos chicos se miraron, sabían que no podrían convencer a Burt de lo contrario, así que aceptaron y empezaron entre los cuatro a hacer un inventario general.

* * *

.

En el almacén se volvieron locos de la emoción, habían tantas cosas que querían para su departamento, así que empezaron a recorrer pasillo por pasillo observando todo y decidiendo qué dejarían que Burt compre y qué comprarían ellos.

Luego de varias horas, ya tenían todo menos la cama – amor, ¿ya te decidiste cuál te gusta? – preguntó Blaine cariñosamente mientras Kurt seguía observando todos los modelos que habían.

\- Quiero que los dos estemos contentos, va a ser nuestra cama Blaine y debe ser por lo tanto algo que los dos queramos.

\- No creo que queramos lo mismo amor, porque preferiría una cama pequeña, así me puedo aferrar bien a tu cuerpo cada noche. En cambio, tú quieres una cama grande, así que elige una que te guste.

\- Blaine, claro que quiero una cama grande y eso no significa que no podamos dormir totalmente pegados el uno al otro, así lo hacemos ya. Además en una cama grande podemos estar más cómodos y hacer muchas cosas interesantes.

\- Kurt, ¿en qué estás pensando? – lo miró con picardía y el castaño se sonrojó – amo que todavía te sonrojes con las cosas que te digo.

\- Y yo amo que me causes ese efecto – le sonrió y luego se acercó y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- En este momento sólo quiero una cosa – dijo el ojimiel y se acercó al oído de su novio y le susurró "quiero que hagamos el amor toda la noche, hasta que salga el sol, hasta que nos quedemos sin aliento, hasta que nuestros cuerpos se fundan y no podamos despegarnos jamás".

Kurt lo miró traviesamente y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y le susurró al oído "no tienes idea de las cosas que quiero hacer contigo en este momento, me enciendes, en verdad me vuelves loco Blaine y amo tu idea de hacerlo hasta que perdamos la conciencia y quiero que empecemos en la tina, me fascina hacer el amor contigo en la tina".

Comenzaron a besarse olvidándose donde estaban hasta que alguien tosió forzadamente, lo que los hizo separarse sin aliento – hijos, tendrán mucho tiempo para eso cuando estén aquí solos – ambos se sonrojaron ante las palabras de Elaine – vamos chicos, elijan la cama rápido – comentó Burt.

Kurt tomó a Blaine de la mano – quiero que la elijamos juntos y empezaron a examinar todos los modelos hasta que encontraron una que a los dos les gustó.

**::::::::**

Ya en el departamento, estaban arreglando algunas cosas, otras serían entregadas en las siguientes 48 horas. Luego de un rato, los chicos se movieron a una de las habitaciones para acomodar los estantes y de pronto Blaine tenía a Kurt arrinconado contra la pared y aprisionado contra su cuerpo, los besos y las caricias no se hacían esperar.

\- Blaine, Kurt, ¿dónde se metieron? Acá hay más cosas que arreglar – clamaban Burt y Elaine al darse cuenta de que se habían desaparecido.

\- Amo a nuestros padres – dijo Kurt frustrado – pero ya quiero que llegue la noche para que se vayan al hotel y podamos estar solos sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

\- Kurt, nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú dirías algo así, amo inmensamente lo confiado y seguro que te has vuelto y como no te da pena ya decirme lo que quieres.

\- Me has ayudado mucho con eso – le sonrió.

\- Y tú me has ayudado a mí amor – acarició con su dedo los labios de Kurt haciéndolo estremecer – ambos nos ayudamos a superar muchos asuntos y problemas, y es una de las cosas que siempre voy a agradecer, porque nos encontramos cuando más nos necesitábamos, siendo apoyo el uno del otro y nos hicimos fuertes juntos

\- Cuánto te amo Blaine! No tienes idea!

\- Sí la tengo Kurt, porque te amo de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad.

\- Chicos, vengan ahora! Los necesitamos aquí – gritaba Burt.

Ambos se miraron frustrados – les voy a decir a mi mamá ya a Burt que se vayan a comer y luego a descansar, que tú y yo nos vamos a encargar del resto – Kurt asintió y lo besó por unos segundos antes de soltarse de su agarre y se dirigieron a la sala.

\- Por fin aparecen, ¿dónde estaban? Elaine y yo necesitamos que nos indiquen dónde van a ir estas cosas, se supone que debe estar arreglado a su gusto no al nuestro.

\- Disculpa papá, no escuchamos, estábamos en la habitación del fondo – avanzó hasta donde estaba su padre y empezó a acomodar las cosas.

\- Hijos queridos, Burt y yo hemos estado platicando sobre diferentes cosas ya hace algún tiempo y es importante que hoy en la noche nos sentemos los cuatro a tener una larga charla – los chicos se miraron – "mamá, de hecho les íbamos a sugerir que se fueran a comer y a descansar, ya han estado todo el día con nosotros en esto".

\- No Blaine, vamos a tener estar charla y no hay pero que valga, hay algunas cosas que tu madre tiene que hablar contigo y yo con Kurt y luego los cuatro juntos y debemos hacerlo ya, estábamos buscando el momento correcto, pero ahora que están a nada de mudarse es importante hacerlo enseguida.

\- Pero papá…

\- Kurt, cariño, entiendo que mi hijo y tú quieren estar a solas, quieren su tiempo de pareja y ya les dije, tendrán mucho de ese tiempo cuando vivan aquí, pero para que vean que somos comprensivos, Burt y yo nos iremos a comer y a descansar un poco para dejarlos solos, sin embargo, en la noche vamos a regresar para esa plática. Y Blaine…

\- Sí mamá, dime.

\- La próxima vez que le vayas a dejar una marca en el cuello a Kurt, procura que sea en un lugar menos visible o que se acomode bien la ropa para que no se note.

Los dos se pusieron más rojos que un tomate y Burt se acercó de inmediato a ver a su hijo para revisarle el cuello, pero éste se tapó con la mano y luego se acomodó la ropa para que nada quedara descubierto. Burt levantó las manos en señal de rendición – creo que me tengo que ir – dijo mirando hacia otro lado y Elaine rió – "me voy contigo, nuestros hijos necesitan su espacio" – Burt negó con la cabeza – nos vemos en la noche – dijo con cariño la mujer y se despidió.

**::::::::**

En cuanto cerraron la puerta Blaine preguntó "¿de qué crees que quieran hablar con nosotros?

\- No sé y en este momento no me interesa – empezó a besarle el cuello.

\- Alguien está ansioso por estrenar la tina – dijo el ojimiel con picardía.

\- Primero tenemos que lavarla muy bien y ya luego la usaremos y no protestes ni te quejes, porque sabes que debemos asegurarnos que esté limpia, no quiero que agarremos alguna infección en la piel.

\- Amo cuando te pones mandón Kurt y sabes exactamente lo que quieres – le guiñó el ojo.

Ambos se sonrieron y se dirigieron al baño para hacerse cargo de la tina. Una vez lista, Kurt la preparó y le puso algunas sales que había comprado, mientras tanto Blaine ponía algo de música apropiada para el momento y fue a buscar las toallas nuevas para tenerlas cerca. Al regresar al baño vio que Kurt estaba completamente desnudo esperándolo con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Espero que te guste lo que estás viendo – dijo tímidamente.

Blaine lo recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada y sonrió – "¿gustarme? Me encanta! Kurt, amor, eres tan hermoso, tan perfecto, siempre te lo he dicho, me fascinas. Tu cuerpo es lo más bello que mis ojos han visto y es sólo mío" – su voz se había vuelto más grave por el deseo que lo embriaga en ese momento.

Kurt le guiñó el ojo – "sólo tuyo, todo tuyo" – y se metió a la tina – "el agua está perfecta y yo muero porque me toques" – dijo seductoramente, lo cual encendió más a Blaine y empezó a quitarse la ropa – "Hazlo despacio, quiero verte" – susurró el ojiazul.

Una vez listo, Blaine entró a la tina colocándose detrás de Kurt y atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo para envolverlo con sus piernas y el castaño giró el torso para que pudieran mirarse y empezaron a besarse suave, romántico y luego más apasionadamente.

Lo grande de la tina les permitió acomodarse de diferentes formas y disfrutar así completamente de la experiencia. Kurt rozaba ligeramente con los dientes y la lengua el cuello de Blaine mientras con una mano acariciaba sus rizos y con la otra le masajeaba la cadera haciéndolo soltar un sonido ronco ante el suave tacto de su mano.

Sus cuerpos llamándose, sabiendo que se pertenecían, sintiéndose alcanzar el cielo al momento de estar totalmente envueltos entre sí. Sus besos llenos de amor y sus caricias íntimas haciendo que sus corazones palpiten al compás de sus respiraciones agitadas mientras se demuestran todo el amor que se tienen.

Kurt se estremeció cuando las manos de Blaine descendieron a la vez que empezó a acariciarle las caderas rozando con cuidado su piel con las uñas, llegando hasta sus piernas haciéndolo soltar toda clase de ruidos.

Blaine tocaba cada parte de Kurt con una mezcla de ternura, deseo y pasión, amaba sentir esa piel tan suave bajo sus manos y explorar ese cuerpo al que conocía a la perfección – "Blaa…Blaineeee, sí… asiii… me…mee gu…sta no… no te de…teng…as… más… maaas… Blaineee" – Kurt levantó ligeramente la cabeza y lo besó. El ojimiel besaba ardiente mente sus labios y luego se deslizó hacia su cuello mientras se presionaba contra él haciéndolo respirar fuertemente.

Los te amo estuvieron presentes en todo momento, acompañados de gemidos suaves hasta otros tan fuertes que estaban seguros se escuchaban en todo el departamento.

Luego de llegar a un éxtasis fuerte y profundo, Blaine trató de seguir besando a Kurt con dulzura por varios minutos y luego lo abrazó con las fuerzas que le quedaban sintiendo el vaivén de sus pechos.

Te amo tanto Blaine – el ojimiel lo miró y le besó la frente – "también te amo mucho Kurt".

**::::::::**

Al cabo de varios minutos Kurt sesgó la cabeza hacia donde su novio – Blaine, deja correr el agua, está sucia y debemos ducharnos.

El moreno le besó el cuello - ¿quién diría que tendríamos que ducharnos luego de haber estado en la tina? – ambos se rieron y luego se prepararon para ducharse. El agua a penas les estaba cayendo por el cuerpo y Kurt cerró la llave "eso es suficiente, luego vamos a necesitar ducharnos de nuevo" – Blaine lo vio y se dio cuenta de la mirada llena de deseo que tenía, él conocía a su novio mejor que nadie y sabía perfectamente lo que quería.

\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó el moreno a sabiendas de que la cama y los muebles no llegarían sino hasta después de dos días.

\- Bueno, ya compramos todos los cojines, almohadas, sábanas, cobertores y podemos acomodarlos en el piso…

Antes de que terminara de hablar ambos estaban poniendo todo ya con mucho cuidado para crear una cama improvisaba y que quedara lo suficientemente cómoda para que no fuesen a lastimarse.

Kurt miraba con amor a Blaine mientras éste lo besaba tiernamente y fundía sus cuerpos en un abrazo profundo. Sus miradas se encontraron con confianza y amor disfrutando de cada roce y cada caricia con la que se expresaban todo lo que sentían.

El ojimiel empezó a trazar un camino de besos desde el rostro hasta los hombros de su novio, acariciándole los brazos para finalmente entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Éste inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso. Con la mano que tenía libre empezó a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de Blaine en una forma tan sensual y llegando a esos lugares que sabía eran sus puntos débiles, logrando que respirara entrecortadamente y se estremeciera.

Luego de varios minutos Blaine deslizó sus manos con delicadeza por la espalda de Kurt hasta llegar a sus caderas y envolvió fuertemente sus brazos a su alrededor para levantarlo y Kurt se aferró a él con sus piernas para no caerse y lo besó con más pasión y deseo. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, el ojiazul juntó sus frentes y puso las manos alrededor del rostro de su novio antes de empezar a besarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez con ternura y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Blaine lo llevó hacia la pared y aprisionó sus cuerpos uno contra el otro mientras se besaban y acariciaban con pasión, permaneciendo así por casi diez minutos hasta que el ojimiel sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Con cuidado bajó al ojiazul y se movió hacia la cama improvisada que habían hecho, se sentó tomando de la mano a Kurt para que se acomodase a horcajadas sobre él.

Sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la cadera y muslos del castaño y éste respiraba en el cuello de Blaine mientras lo besaba y recorría con sus manos el pecho de su novio. Luego de unos minutos movió la cabeza y se miraron fijamente, no necesitaban más para hacerle saber al otro lo que querían.

Kurt fue haciéndose hacia delante, acomodándose sobre Blaine hasta dejarlo totalmente acostado sobre la pila de almohadas y cobertores, dejando un sin fin de besos húmedos sobre su piel y caricias atrevidas haciendo que el moreno gima y arquee la espalda. Kurt se estremeció al escuchar los sonidos que Blaine hacía, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba y encendía.

\- Te amo - susurró Kurt antes de besar en los labios a su amado. Blaine cerró los ojos cuando sintió esos labios suaves sobre los suyos – "también te amo" – sus cuerpos se movían en un ritmo perfecto. El ojiazul sabía lo que le gustaba a su novio y como desatar la pasión en él – "eres tan hermoso Blaine" - musitó mientras besaba cálidamente el cuello de su pareja.

Blaine enterró el rostro en el cuello del castaño y se aferró a las sábanas al sentir como éste se volvía uno sólo con él lenta y profundamente sin dejar de besarlo.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente con los ojos cerrados concentrados en el ascenso y descenso de sus caderas. Eran amantes de usar diferentes posiciones y se acomodaron de todas las formas que les fue posible sin lastimarse por el poco espacio.

El ojimiel abrió los ojos para contemplar a su novio encima suyo "Kurt te amo, te amo… tanto, oh… Kuuurrt… por favor… no… no te detengas… Kuuurt".

Sin dejar de suspirar por la fricción de sus cuerpos, se decían una y otra vez lo mucho que se amaban. Los sonidos que emitían se empezaron a volver más y más fuertes.

\- Kurt, mírame – el castaño posó sus ojos llenos de amor y deseo en el rostro que tanto amaba y sus miradas se encontraron diciéndose tanto sin necesidad de usar palabras. A los pocos minutos ambos dijeron toda voz el nombre del otro mientras terminaban en uno de los orgasmos más fuertes que habían tenido. Abrazados y agotados, les tomó un buen tiempo poder recuperar el aliento y regular sus respiraciones.


	35. Capítulo 34: Dejando Que Crezcan

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **GRAACIAAS! Me hacen muy feliz tus comentarios :) Sí, ellos se aman mucho y se lo demuestran siempre.

*** _jeny_ **Oh sí, fue una tarde muy intensa, ellos se entregan con todo el amor que se tienen. Aquí la actualización donde sabrás de que van a hablar con ellos ;)

*** _Georgi G_ **Me alegra que te encantara! El amor de ellos es muy grande y siempre se lo demuestran en todas las formas posibles :)

*** _Angii Jimenez_ **Muchas gracias por apoyarme tanto! Me alegra que te guste lo que escribo :')

*** _Guest_** A partir de ahora empezarán una nueva vida en New York. Gracias por el apoyo!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 34:**

**"****Dejando Que Crezcan"**

* * *

.

Kurt tenía la mitad del cuerpo encima del de Blaine y sus piernas entrelazadas, Blaine lo tenía abrazado y el rostro hundido en el cuello de Kurt. Después de pasar toda la mañana comprando y arreglando el departamento y luego toda la tarde haciendo el amor, dormían profundamente, a tal punto de no escuchar el timbre de la puerta.

\- ¿Habrán salido? – preguntaba Burt preocupado – tenemos más de cinco minutos tocando el timbre y nada.

\- No creo – contestó Elaine – sabían que vendríamos, pensé que podrían estar en una de las habitaciones del fondo, pero ya tendrían que haber abierto, no les toma tanto llegar hasta la puerta. Tal vez si los llamamos a los celulares tengamos resultados.

Cada uno llamó a su respectivo hijo – escucha – dijo Burt – se oía uno de los celulares dentro del departamento – ambos se miraron – ahora estoy preocupado, están ahí, ¿por qué no contestan?

Elaine empezó a tocar el timbre sin cesar y Burt golpeaba la puerta con el puño mientras los llamaba a toda voz – Kurt! Blaine! Contesten! ¿Están bien? Abran la puerta!

Kurt se empezó a despertar con el ruido, pero no asimilaba de dónde provenía, así que decidió ignorarlo, miró a Blaine y sonrió, luego le acarició el pecho – te amo tanto Blaine, tanto – empezó a besarle todo el rostro hasta que lo hizo despertar.

\- Kurt, ¿qué haces? – sonrió levemente.

\- Recordaba lo bien que la pasamos en la tina, las cosas que hicimos y la forma increíble en que me hiciste el amor, realmente me encanta todo lo que me haces y lo que provocas en mí.

\- Eres tan hermoso y eres tú quien me provoca de una forma que no tienes idea – contestó el ojimiel dándole un pequeño beso.

\- Espero ser tan bueno para ti como tú lo eres para mí.

\- ¿Es una broma Kurt? Por si lo olvidaste, luego de la tina, vinimos aquí y me hiciste el amor impresionantemente. Jamás dudes de lo grandioso que eres y de lo mucho que me excita cada cosa que me haces y que compartimos. Eres simplemente perfecto en todos los sentidos – se apoderó de los labios del ojiazul y lo besó incesantemente, luego lo rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos y de un tirón lo acomodó sobre su cuerpo.

\- Te amo Blaine y te deseo tanto – los besos no se detenían.

\- También te amo Kurt y estoy listo para una nueva ronda – empezó a acariciar a su novio por todas partes - ¿Qué es ese ruido? Suenan como golpes y es molesto.

\- Lo sé mi amor, eso fue lo que me despertó y no le di importancia, pero ahora suena más fuerte.

\- Creo que es aquí – dijo Blaine intrigado.

\- Creo que sí – Kurt se bajó de Blaine y se sentó – definitivamente es aquí.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se taparon con las toallas que habían dejado antes a un costado y salieron de la habitación tratando de localizar de dónde provenían los golpes.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Elaine? Dios! ¿Qué pasó? – corrieron en cuanto identificaron sus voces llamándolos con desesperación y abrieron la puerta.

\- ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ABRÍAN LA CONDENADA PUERTA SI ESTABAN AQUÍ? – espetó Burt enfadado – ¿TIENEN IDEA DE LA ANGUSTIA QUE NOS HAN HECHO PASAR? SON UNOS DESCONSIDERADOS Y ESTOY TAN DECEPCIONADO DE USTEDES. ¿CREEN QUE ES MADURO LO QUE HICIERON? NO SÉ EN QUÉ ESTABAN PENSANDO, PERO FUE TOTALMENTE IRRESPONSABLE Y UNA FALTA DE RESPETO.

Los dos se miraron confundidos – Burt, no entendemos de qué habla ni por qué nos está diciendo todas esas cosas. Estábamos dormidos, ha sido un día muy agotador, tanto que no escuchamos nada hasta hace un par de minutos que nos despertamos y vinimos a ver qué pasaba.

Kurt tenía la mirada en el piso – su padre nunca le había alzado la voz ni le había hablado de esa forma antes y ciertamente le dolía mucho.

\- ¿DORMIDOS? ¿CREES QUE VOY A CREER QUE ESTABAN DORMIDOS? POR FAVOR BLAINE, TÚ Y KURT OBVIAMENTE NO ESTÁN USANDO NADA DEBAJO DE ESAS TOALLAS, ADEMÁS DE QUE NO HAY DÓNDE ACOSTARSE YA QUE LOS MUEBLES Y LA CAMA LAS ENTREGAN PASADO MAÑANA, ASÍ QUE NO ME VENGAS CON EXCUSAS ILÓGICAS.

Y TÚ, KURT, QUÉ DECEPCIÓN HONESTAMENTE, TE HE LLAMADO AL CELULAR COMO CIEN VECES Y NO CONTESTASTE. PODÍA HABER SIDO UNA EMERGENCIA, NO SÉ QUÉ PASA CONTIGO.

\- Blaine ya te dijo que estábamos dormidos – contestó sin levantar la mirada.

\- KURT YA NO MIENTAS, SÓLO HACES QUE ME DECEPCIONE MÁS DE TI.

\- Lamento que no puedas creer en nosotros papá, porque no hemos hecho nada para ganar tu desconfianza.

Elaine los observó y se dio cuenta de lo desconcertado que estaba su hijo y lo triste que lucía Kurt – Burt, creo que necesitas calmarte, no creo que los chicos estén mintiendo, si dicen que estaban dormidos, debió ser así, ha sido un día muy agotador.

\- Gracias Elaine – le dio una sonrisa débil – muchas gracias por darle valor a mis palabras y creer en Blaine y en mí.

Ella lo abrazó – claro que les creo, ahora, sería bueno que vayas a vestirte. Blaine, hijo, ven – el moreno se acercó y lo abrazó también – ve a ponerte algo de ropa amor. Tenemos una plática pendiente y creo que esto se va a añadir a las cosas de las que debemos hablar.

\- Honestamente mamá, no estoy de ánimos para ninguna plática ahora, ni creo que Kurt tampoco.

\- Cariño, vamos a solucionar esto, sólo vayan a vestirse mientras yo hablo con Burt. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo – los abrazó a los dos – ahora vayan, que me preocupa verlos en esas toallas y que se les puedan caer en cualquier momento.

**:::::::**

\- Burt, si me permites que te diga algo, no creo que debiste reaccionar de esa forma. Ya no son unos niños, van a empezar la universidad, se van a mudar a otro estado y a vivir juntos, están tratando de comenzar una vida adulta, no puedes sólo llegar a su hogar, porque te recuerdo que este es su hogar, y tratarlos como si fuesen unos niños que han hecho alguna travesura grande.

\- Estaba tan preocupado, Kurt es mi único hijo y sabes que a Blaine lo quiero como a un hijo también, pensar que les podía haber pasado algo me estaba matando.

\- Nuestros hijos son muy responsables y si bien es cierto que también estaba preocupada por ellos, en cuanto abrieron la puerta, me sentí tranquila porque los vi en perfecto estado. Claro que debían darnos una explicación, pero ¿sabes qué? yo si les creo que estaban dormidos, porque se ven exhaustos.

\- ¿Dónde iban a dormir? Explícame eso – empezó a recorrer el lugar y Elaine lo seguía – no hay nada en donde pudieron haberse acostado – entraron a la habitación del fondo y vieron la cama improvisada que estaba en el piso.

\- Ahí – señaló Elaine – y esta habitación está bastante lejos como para que hayan escuchado la puerta si estaban profundamente dormidos, lo mismo que el timbre o el celular. No han parado desde que llegamos al aeropuerto, con toda esta emoción de que tenían un lugar para vivir, y los diferentes almacenes que hemos recorrido, todas las compras, la decoración y demás, es obvio que están extenuados. Tú y yo hemos tomado pequeñas siestas, pero ellos no, sólo han estado de un lugar a otro sin detenerse, es obvio que en algún momento tendrían que colapsar.

Además, esa forma de reaccionar tuya, la verdad me sorprendió, porque no eres así y en esta ocasión me hiciste acordar a James.

\- ¿Qué? Eso jamás! – dijo sintiéndose ofendido – lo siento, sé que es tu esposo, pero yo no…

\- Por lo mismo te lo digo. Me dejaste anonadada y los chicos estaban en shock, Kurt sobre todo, además de que estaba triste, supongo que nunca le habías hablado así antes – Burt la miró y se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

**:::::**

\- No llores amor, por favor. No me gusta verte así – el ojimiel abrazaba fuerte a su novio.

\- Me dolió Blaine, mi papá nunca me había hablado de esa forma ni había desconfiado de mí. Te puede parecer absurda mi reacción, pero me dolió y mucho, no estoy acostumbrado a que me grite ni me trate de esa manera.

\- Lo sé, a mí también me impactó, Burt no es así, siempre ha sido un padre tan cariñoso y comprensivo. Vamos a darle un rato para que se calme y luego hablamos con él, pero no estés triste, esos hermosos ojos tuyos no se han hecho para llorar – besó las lágrimas que se escapaban furiosas y luego se dirigió hacia sus labios – terminemos de vestirnos y luego salimos a hablar, ¿si?

\- Sí, tenemos que demostrarle que no puede tratarnos así, ya no somos unos niños y vamos a tener una conversación adulta. Gracias mi amor! – le dio un pequeño beso.

**::::::**

Luego de una plática honesta, Burt confesó que estaba mal emocionalmente porque sus chicos se iban lejos y que los iba a extrañar demasiado, sobre todo a Kurt, quien había sido su única compañía durante tantos años. Tenía miedo de que les pasara algo y que al estar tan lejos, no iba a poder ayudarlos, y para él, seguían siendo unos niños, sus niños. Luego se disculpó y les dijo lo mucho que los amaba y tuvo una pequeña charla con Kurt, pues sabía que había herido a su hijo con sus palabras y no podía dejar la situación de esa forma.

* * *

.

Una vez aclarado ese tema, los chicos dijeron que tenían mucha hambre, ya que ni siquiera habían almorzado, así que decidieron ir a buscar un restaurante y estando ahí hablaron de diferentes cosas, rieron y compartieron un momento familiar muy agradable. Los dos adultos acordaron que dejarían la plática importante para el día siguiente al ver a sus hijos como bostezaban sin cesar, a pesar de que trataban de mantenerse atentos en la conversación.

\- Debe ser muy incómodo dormir sobre esa pila de cosas que tiraron al piso, sé que el cansancio es grande y por eso se durmieron antes ahí sin problema, pero para mañana van a estar muy adoloridos – dijo Elaine – vengan al hotel con nosotros.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – comentó Burt – nos acomodamos como la vez pasada.

\- Oh no! Definitivamente no – contestó Kurt – no vamos a dormir con ustedes, eso no va a pasar. Nos iremos a nuestro departamento – hizo una pausa de unos segundos y se olvidó de los dos adultos – aww, nuestro departamento, me gusta como suena eso, ¿y a ti Blaine? – lo tomó de la mano.

\- Me encanta bebé – Kurt se sonrojó porque era la primera vez que Blaine lo llamaba de esa forma – ese es nuestro lugar, nuestro hogar – se acercó al ojiazul y le dio un beso corto debido a que estaban acompañados.

\- Yo había pensado en pagarles una habitación hoy y mañana – comentó la mujer – no pueden dormir en el piso, sí ya sé que acomodaron todas las sábanas, almohadas y demás cosas que compraron, pero no me pueden decir que es cómodo, porque no se ve cómodo y estoy segura de que no lo es.

\- Siempre que Kurt y yo estemos juntos, estará bien mamá, pero gracias!

\- No sean necios, no estarán con nosotros, será su propia habitación – ambos se miraron y Kurt asintió.

\- Bien, pero tenemos que ir por nuestras cosas primero.

* * *

.

La habitación del hotel era cómoda, no muy grande, pero no la necesitarían más que para descansar en la noche, pues durante el día había mucho que debían hacer antes de regresa a Ohio.

Se bañaron juntos, era algo que a los dos les gustaba hacer, sentir sus cuerpos bajo el agua, poder lavarse el uno al otro, era un acto muy íntimo aunque no siempre fuera sexual, era el hecho de compartir su intimidad en un nivel diferente, sentir que se procuraban amor y se cuidaban mutuamente.

Al terminar, se secaron y fueron directo a la cama, sin perder el tiempo en vestirse, comenzaron a acariciarse bajo las sábanas y aunque ambos tenían ganas de hacer varias cosas, el cansancio fue más poderoso y tan sólo pudieron besarse por unos minutos antes de quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

.

La alarma sonó pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de levantarse, sin embargo, sabían que debían hacerlo, pues ya habían acordado una hora determinada para encontrarse con sus padres e ir a desayunar juntos para luego seguir checando todo lo que estaba pendiente y después ir al departamento a seguir arreglando las cosas que habían comprado. Luego del almuerzo tendrían la famosa plática, que los tenía algo estresados, pues no tenían idea de qué era lo que sus progenitores tenían que decirles con tanta urgencia.

Los planes se dieron según lo acordado, a las 3 de la tarde estaban en la habitación del hotel, sentados los dos chicos tomados de las manos, en frente de sus padres.

\- Esto es sumamente importante hijos, por eso, cualquier duda o inquietud, sólo pregunten, queremos ayudarlos en todo este proceso que está por venir – dijo la mujer.

\- Vivir juntos es un gran paso, es como estar casados, sólo que sin papeles legales, pero la situación es la misma y de eso es de lo que vamos a hablar – comentó el hombre mayor – sabemos que ustedes tienen una idea de cómo será, por todo el tiempo que Blaine vivió en casa y convivieron, la sensación no será nueva, así como el compartir las tareas del hogar, ya lo han hecho y la verdad siempre me sorprendió la forma en que se organizaban, nunca dejaron que el otro haga más, siempre fue por igual, por ejemplo, si uno lavaba los platos, el otro los secaba. Eso es importante, saber distribuirse el trabajo, por eso lado no me preocupo porque sé que lo harán muy bien, pero hay más que eso.

Por ejemplo, ya no voy a estar para recordarles tal o cual cosa o encargarme de los gastos. Su única responsabilidad antes era estudiar y estoy muy orgulloso porque ambos se graduaron siendo los mejores de su generación. Lo de ayudar en casa lo hacían porque querían, pero me alegra porque en cierta manera eso los ha preparado para el futuro y como dije antes, los estudios eran su única responsabilidad, ahora no será así, tendrán que conseguir trabajo para que puedan pagar sus cuentas, comprar comida, a eso se suma lo mucho que la universidad va a ocupar de sus tiempos, ya que es más exigencia que la escuela y lo irán descubriendo cuando empiecen las clases. Está también lo de hacerse cargo de las cosas del departamento como son la limpieza, la comida, lavandería y un largo etcétera.

\- No queremos asustarlos hijos – dijo Elaine sonriéndoles cálidamente – pero sí queremos que tomen en cuenta todo lo que se les vendrá encima una vez que se muden.

\- Mamá, Burt, claro que hemos pensado en eso y lo hemos platicado en diferentes ocasiones. La decisión que tomamos Kurt y yo de mudarnos juntos no fue a la ligera, es algo que analizamos desde todos los puntos posibles.

\- Exacto! – continuó Kurt – no fue cuestión de un día despertar y decir oye, ¿quieres que nos mudemos juntos al terminar la escuela? Sí, sí quiero y bum ya estamos aquí. Fueron meses de pláticas, de analizar las cosas y finalmente estar de acuerdo en que sería algo grande y muy bueno para nosotros y nuestra relación, cuando les platicamos de nuestra decisión hace un tiempo atrás, pensamos que se los habíamos dejado claro.

\- Así es, tal vez se nos pasaron detalles como lo de la distancia de la universidad, los tiempos de movilización y esas cosas, pero es justamente lo que hemos estado haciendo desde que nos graduamos – dijo el ojimiel con mucha seguridad – Sabemos que no va a ser fácil, que habrán muchas responsabilidades, que nos enfrentaremos a nuevos retos, pero nos sentimos preparados para asumirlos como pareja y como personas.

\- Eso suena genial – dijo Burt – ustedes se han apoyado incondicionalmente en los buenos y en los malos momentos, siempre han logrado salir adelante y superar cualquier problema, espero que eso siga siendo así. Cuando tengan dudas o algo que les moleste, hablen, nunca se queden con nada guardado, digan lo que tienen que decir y escuchen al otro con paciencia. Respétense en todo momento como pareja y como seres humanos, hay muchas formas de faltar el respeto a alguien, no lo hagan, analicen bien las cosas antes de hablar y si están muy enojados, tómense un tiempo, cuando uno se ofusca puede decir cosas de las que luego se arrepienta, el ejemplo más reciente, la forma en que reaccioné ayer con ustedes.

Elaine asintió con la cabeza a todo lo que dijo Burt – así es mis amores, la comunicación, el respeto, la confianza son parte importante de una relación exitosa. No dejen de halagarse cuando hagan algo bien, los cumplidos tienen un gran efecto que demuestra lo orgullosos que se sienten de los logros de su pareja. Tampoco tengan miedo de decirle al otro cuando se equivoca, pero si es importante la forma en la que lo digan, recuerden que si las acciones duelen, las palabras pueden provocar grandes heridas difíciles de cerrar.

Realmente no quisiera dentro de unos meses recibir una llamada de que esto terminó, de que se están separando, de que tuvieron una fuerte pelea y ya no están seguros del otro. Tengo mucha fe en ustedes, en lo mucho que se aman y en las ganas que le van a poner para que funcione. Quiero que me den nietos, ansío verlos convertidos en padres, sé que van a ser grandioso, ambos son geniales con los niños, además de que son muy cariñosos, juguetones, alegres. No tengo duda de que serán los mejores padres y sus hijos los van a adorar, claro que para eso falta mucho, pero mucho y ese es mi punto, los veo juntos en el futuro, formando una familia y teniendo un hogar hermoso y lleno de amor.

Kurt y Blaine se miraron y apretaron con más fuerza las manos que tenían entrelazadas, a ambos se les llenaron los ojos al pensar en tener hijos y su hogar, se sonrieron y sus miradas se quedaron conectadas por varios minutos.

\- Una cosa más – la voz de Burt los sacó de ese momento que estaban teniendo y regresaron las cabezas para mirarlo – ambos tienen el dinero de su fondo universitario y algo extra para lo que puedan necesitar y en caso de que no consigan pronto un trabajo, Elaine y yo ya lo hablamos y queremos que usen el dinero que les haga falta para cosas importantes o urgentes, no duden en hacerlo. Podemos seguir reuniendo dinero y enviárselos, aunque no tengo duda de que lo van a hacer muy bien y ya que sus fondos son para los próximos cuatro años, no tendrán realmente ningún problema.

Ambos asintieron, se sentían felices y tan amados, sabían que sus padres eran los mejores y eran muy afortunados, no todos pueden tener padres como los de ellos. Kurt tenía a Burt y Blaine a Elaine y siempre iban a poder contar con su apoyo, sin importar que.

* * *

.

El tiempo siguió su marcha y todo lo que faltaba de ser entregado por el almacén, llegó, así que pudieron terminar de decorar y dejar todo listo. Antes de regresar a Ohio, el departamento estaba completamente amueblado y decorado al gusto de los dos.

Teniendo todo listo en New York, no tenía sentido que siguieran viviendo en casa de Burt, aunque a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto, se tomaron varios días para despedirse de sus amigos, disfrutar algo de tiempo con sus padres, tanto por separado como los cuatro juntos y también compartieron con los abuelos de Blaine a quienes Kurt adoraba y el sentimiento era correspondido.

Cuando sintieron que era el momento adecuado, empezaron a empacar, no había marcha atrás, en poco tiempo tuvieron todo listo y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, familiares y amigos los fueron a despedir en medio de sonrisas, lágrimas, abrazos, deseos de éxito y buena suerte.

Cuando fue hecho el último anuncio para pasar al otro lado de la sala, los novios tomaron sus maletas ligeras y entrelazaron sus manos, dándoles a todos una sonrisa sincera llena de esperanza y muchas ilusiones.

Cruzaron hacia el otro lado, se miraron y suspiraron, su nueva vida estaba a punto de comenzar, un lugar donde estaban todos sus sueños e ilusiones, un lugar donde podrían estar más tranquilos siendo una pareja gay, debido a la aceptación de las personas, aunque sabían que en todos lados encontrarían homofóbicos, definitivamente a donde iban era un lugar mucho más abierto y de pensamiento libre que Ohio, un lugar donde ya tenían su hogar esperándolos y donde planeaban vivir muchas grandes aventuras, un lugar llamado New York.


	36. Capítulo 35: New York

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 35:**

**"****New York"**

* * *

.

Blaine y Kurt finalmente estaban en New York, entraron emocionados a su departamento, sabiendo que ese era el inicio de su nueva vida juntos.

\- Bienvenido a casa Sr. Hummel – dijo el ojimiel con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bienvenido a casa Sr. Anderson – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Blaine soltó las maletas y tomó el rostro dl castaño con ambas manos – te amo Kurt, hoy empieza el resto de nuestras vidas y no podía ser más perfecto que esto, tú y yo en la ciudad de nuestros sueños, en nuestro propio hogar – lo besó hasta quedarse sin aliento.

\- ¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer ahora? – sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro y su mirada profunda.

\- ¿Qué cosa amor?

\- Estrenar la cama.

\- Mmm, Kurt, cada día me sorprendes más – sonrió con picardía.

\- Te va a sorprender más todavía todo lo que tengo pensado hacer – agarró a Blaine por el filo de la chamarra y lo llevó hasta la pared y ahí lo arrinconó mientras lo besaba fervientemente. Luego de varios minutos, sujetó una de las piernas del ojimiel y la subió hasta su cadera, el moreno entendió enseguida, así que se impulsó y con ayuda de su novio, subió la otra pierna, cruzándolas por encima de la cintura de éste y aferrándose fuerte para no caerse.

Kurt avanzó hacia la habitación llevando a Blaine cargado y aprisionado contra su cuerpo mientras los besos seguían subiendo de intensidad, iban tropezándose hasta que finalmente llegaron y el ojiazul se sentó en el borde de la cama sin soltar a Blaine, quedando así el ojimiel a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

El castaño tomó el control todo el tiempo, tenía a su novio deshaciéndose como arcilla entre sus manos y eso le gustaba. Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a su novio todo lo que sentía por él y a la vez, todo lo que éste le hacía sentir.

Ese día no sólo estrenaron la cama, sino también el sofá y varios de los lugares del departamento, tomando pequeños descansos para recuperarse un poco cada vez y terminaron haciéndolo en la tina, luego de eso, totalmente agotados y extasiados, durmieron plácidamente hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

.

Blaine estaba esperando a que Kurt despertara, mientras tanto no dejaba de observarlo y acariciarle con cuidado el rostro, se sentía inmensamente feliz y gran parte de esa dicha era debido a su novio.

Pasó media hora antes de que el ojiazul comenzara a abrir los ojos y sintiera unos brazos apretándolo con mucho amor. Sonrió y apegó su cuerpo totalmente al del ojimiel, tanto que podían fundirse en uno solo.

\- Buen día mi hermoso novio! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Buen día mi amor! Excelente, no hay como despertar entre tus cálidos brazos. Te amo tanto Blaine, me siento inmensamente feliz. ¿Y tú cómo amaneciste?

\- Teniéndote a mi lado aferrado a mi cuerpo, sintiendo tu calor y tu aroma, no podría ser una mejor forma de despertar. También estoy feliz porque hoy empieza una nueva vida junto al hombre que amo más que a nada en este mundo.

Se besaron dulcemente por un tiempo largo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la ducha.

**::::::::::::::**

Blaine estaba listo, sentado en el sofá esperando a que Kurt terminara de arreglarse, para ir a desayunar y a comprar las provisiones y todos los artículos de primera necesidad para su nuevo hogar, así que el primer lugar al que irían sería el supermercado. Estaba haciendo la lista de lo que necesitaban cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y varios besos.

\- ¿Qué escribes?

\- Lo que debemos comprar en el supermercado, no tenemos nada aquí.

\- Oh! Es verdad, necesitamos abastecernos – le dio algunos besos a lo largo del rostro – Tengo hambre. ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

\- Lo más cercano es la cafetería _Dark Coffee _que está a unas cuadras de aquí.

\- Perfecto, vamos allá entonces, porque hoy desperté con mucha hambre.

\- Bueno, eso es normal después de todo el desgaste de energía que tuvimos ayer – sonrió con picardía el ojimiel.

\- Oh! Entonces voy a pasar comiendo todo el tiempo, porque tendré mucha energía que recuperar – dijo el ojiazul de forma traviesa y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su novio.

* * *

.

Los días transcurrían y ellos estaban disfrutando al máximo de la experiencia, visitando los diferentes lugares turísticos, conociendo sitios de interés, aprendiendo donde quedaban ubicados los supermercados, cafeterías, farmacias, restaurantes, clínicas, etc. más cercanos.

Se aventuraron también a tomar el subterráneo para tomar el tiempo que les llevaría ir de un lugar a otro y en qué horarios pasaban, descubriendo así que existían diferentes trenes, cada uno con un destino diferente, lo que los llevó a perderse en varias ocasiones, pero lo tomaron como experiencia.

El tiempo que no estaban de turismo o haciendo algo en las calles, lo pasaban en el departamento, en su mayoría, haciendo el amor. Era grandioso no tener que estar a la expectativa de que alguien podía llegar y descubrirlos o que los interrumpieran, éste era su hogar y podían hacerlo como quisieran, cuantas veces se les antojara y tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, que era lo que más les gustaba, aunque nunca descartaban las sesiones rápidas.

Esa era una de esas mañanas en los que empezaron con una sesión rápida de sexo porque tenían planificado todo el día con muchas actividades y querían aprovechar cada minuto al máximo y es que sabían que pronto empezarían las clases y ya no tendrían tanto tiempo libre, menos si pensaban en que debían conseguir trabajo también.

\- Esto es genial! Podría vivir aquí – decía el ojiazul emocionado.

\- Lo sé, estamos en un lugar maravilloso, el lugar perfecto para hacer nuestros sueños realidad – comentó el ojimiel mientras lo abrazaba por detrás. Me encanta New York por todo lo que representa, incluyendo su diversidad.

\- Igual a mí. Amo el hecho de que la gente tiene una mentalidad más abierta, por ejemplo fíjate como las personas cruzan a nuestro alrededor y nadie nos mira raro ni dice nada porque me tengas abrazado de esta forma ni porque me estés besando el cuello – soltó una risita – me siento libre aquí y vivir esto contigo Blaine es el mayor de mis sueños vuelto realidad.

El moreno giró a su novio para dejarlo frente a él – tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad – lo besó apasionadamente – Dios, podría vivir pegado a tus labios, besarte es como estar en el cielo – lo volvió a besar.

\- Wow! Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí! La pareja del siglo! – ambos voltearon al escuchar aquellas palabras y dijeron al unísono "Sebastian".

Pasaron un par de horas platicando y riendo con las anécdotas recordadas. El ojiverde también iba a vivir en New York, pero a diferencia de ellos, él ya tenía un trabajo en una de las empresas de su padre.

\- Es genial! Al menos no te tienes que preocupar por eso, Blaine y yo debemos buscar algo pronto, por ahora estamos bien, tenemos el dinero suficiente como para estar tranquilos unos meses, pero no podemos esperar a quedarnos sin nada para empezar a buscar.

\- No entiendo por qué si Blaine viene de una familia de dinero y con empresas en muchas partes, no trabaja en una de ellas, las cosas serían más fáciles para ustedes, ¿no creen?

\- Seb, no tomes a mal lo que voy a decir, pero no es algo que me interese hacer, ese es su dinero, no mío, y no quiero estar en las empresas Anderson sólo por ser el hijo del dueño, lo que logre quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta.

\- Tranquilo, no me ofende eso, y definitivamente no lo comparto. Bueno, pero si no te interesa lo de los negocios, por lo menos podrías decirle a tus padres que se encarguen de tus gastos aquí o que te den parte de tu herencia.

\- Me extraña que conociendo mi historia digas eso, no quiero nada de mi padre ni lo necesito tampoco, soy capaz de labrar mi futuro con mi propio esfuerzo.

\- Bien, pero tu mamá también tiene sus negocios, ese es dinero de ella y podría…

\- No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? No quiero vivir del dinero de mis padres, sé que mi mamá con gusto se encargaría de todo, no sólo de mis gastos sino de los Kurt también, pero no es lo que quiero, ninguno de los dos lo queremos, hemos venido aquí a trabajar y luchar por nuestros sueños.

\- No, no lo entiendo honestamente, me parece perfecto que quieran luchar por sus sueños, yo también estoy aquí por eso, pero no voy a renunciar a un poco de ayuda en mi camino hacia donde quiero llegar.

\- No rechazamos la ayuda – intervino Kurt – de hecho, la hemos aceptado, nuestros padres nos la dieron con algunas de las cosas del departamento, pero como dice Blaine, queremos hacer todo por nuestra cuenta. Sé que si le digo a mi papá que necesito algo, gustoso me lo mandaría, es más, estoy seguro de que vendría hasta acá para traérmelo y lo haría por Blaine igual, pero no lo queremos así. Tal vez lo que tú dices sea más difícil, pero la vida es así, exige sacrificios, trabajo duro, esfuerzo, eso es lo que desarrolla tu espíritu de lucha y te hace dar lo mejor de ti en todo momento.

\- Que trabaje en la empresa de mis padres no significa que no me esfuerce o no me exijan, es más, mis padres dicen que yo debo poner el ejemplo – dijo serio – pero sigo pensando que es mejor si alguien te tiende la mano y te quita algo de peso de encima y ustedes podrían hacerlo, sin embargo no quieren y no le encuentro la lógica.

\- Sabes qué Seb, es mejor dejar este tema ahí, porque es obvio que tenemos diferentes puntos de vista y nada nos va a hacer cambiar de opinión – acotó el ojimiel.

\- Tienes razón, de hecho, ya me tengo que ir, pero fue todo un gusto verlos. Ya saben cuál es mi número, no lo he cambiado, nos podemos poner de acuerdo para vernos en otro momento. Cuídense y disfruten, este lugar es simplemente mágico y luego no van a tener el suficiente tiempo libre – abrazó a ambos chicos y se fue.

Luego de que Sebastian se fue, siguieron con lo que tenían agendado, disfrutaron al máximo, ellos ya sabían que más adelante se preocuparían por eso, pero no en ese momento.

Llegó la noche y se fueron al café-bar que ya conocían y ahí estuvieron bailando y tomando varias de las bebidas que tenían bajas en alcohol, pero que sin duda eran deliciosas.

Seguían tomando fotos de todo, a pesar de que siempre les habían dicho que exageraban, a ellos no les importaba, decían que eran para recordar siempre todas las cosas maravillosas que habían vivido juntos y algún día se las enseñarían a sus hijos.

* * *

.

\- Blaaaineeee! Agg… Blaaaineeee! – abrió los ojos un poco y vio al moreno boca bajo en la cama, lo cual le pareció raro ya que ellos siempre dormían abrazados, y empezó a moverlo hasta que lo despertó - Blaaaineeee!

\- Mmm, ¿qué pasa bebé?

\- Me estalla la cabeza, siento como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima.

\- Me siento igual – susurró agarrándose la cabeza.

\- No se suponía que esas bebidas eran bajas en alcohol, mierda.

\- Wow, nunca te había escuchado decir eso Kurt, te debes sentir mal realmente. Pues sí eran bajas en alcohol, pero tenían y tal vez al beber tantas causó el efecto como si hubiésemos bebido grandes cantidades de alcohol, no lo sé, eso supongo, porque mi cabeza va a explotar en cualquier momento.

\- Mierda Blaine, me voy a mooooriiir – se quejaba.

\- Por favor, no grites amor, ven aquí – se acomodó y se puso de lado, abriendo sus brazos y Kurt se acurrucó en ellos – ya va a pasar, te vas a sentir mejor – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El castaño lo miró con los ojos entre abiertos y le acarició el pecho – quiero que te sientas mejor también, esto es horrible. ¿Qué tal si tomamos una ducha para despejarnos?

\- No puedo amor, mi cuerpo no resistirá más de 5 minutos de pie.

\- Nos metemos en la tina entonces y luego preparamos café, he escuchado que eso ayuda.

\- Oh sí y varias aspirinas.

\- O el café o las aspirinas, no puedes consumir ambas Blaine, mezclar medicamentos con cafeína es contraproducente.

\- ¿Y si llamamos a alguien para que nos de un consejo?

\- No es mala idea, pero quién está acostumbrado a esto y sabe cómo quitarse el malestar… Mmm, ¿Seb?

\- No dudo que sepa ya que le encantan las fiestas, pero definitivamente no, no voy a llamarlo para preguntarle y que se burle de nosotros, debe ser otra persona… ¿qué tal Cooper?

\- ¿Tu hermano? Ni de broma, él es peor que Seb y si le decimos, no nos va a dejar olvidarlo por el resto de nuestras vidas.

**::::::::**

Luego de permanecer en la tina por más de media hora, se metieron a la cama, ninguno tenía ganas de ir hasta la cocina a preparar el café, así que decidieron tomar las aspirinas.

El celular de Kurt sonó y contestó de mala forma - _¿Qué?... Oh! Perdón Elaine, no había visto que era usted quien llamaba_ – Blaine soltó una pequeña risa al ver la cara de su novio y éste le pegó con el puño en el hombro – _sí, aquí está conmigo…_ dice tu mamá que por qué no contestas sus llamadas.

\- Cariño, he estado contigo todo el tiempo y mi celular no ha sonado – volteó a buscarlo en la mesita de noche y no estaba – rayos, no tengo idea de dónde pueda estar y este dolor de cabeza no me deja pensar.

_-_ _Ah? Este… Sí… Blaine y yo no nos sentimos bien… no, no, nada de cuidado sólo no nos sentimos bien… ¿Por qué?_ – miró a su novio y éste le asintió con la cabeza – _voy a poner el speaker, un momento…_ No voy a aguantar la llamada de atención yo solo – le dijo al ojimiel al oído.

_\- Elaine, ¿nos escucha?_

_\- Sí cariño, hola hijo!_

_\- Mamá hola!_

_\- Cuéntenme, ¿qué sucede?_

_\- Lo que pasa es que anoche fuimos al café-bar de siempre y bebimos un poco, se suponía que esas bebidas eran bajas en alcohol, pero…_

Kurt le contó todo y ella les dio varios consejos para que se sintieran mejor y contrario a lo que pensaban, no los regañó, sólo les dijo que fueran más prudentes con lo que hacían.

**::::::::**

Llegó la noche y los dos estaban acostados en el sofá conversando sobre diferentes cosas – amo que hagamos esto – dijo el ojiazul depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de su novio – hablar de cualquier tema contigo es maravilloso.

\- También amo conversar contigo, la facilidad con la que nos contamos todo, abordamos lo que sea que esté pasando, platicamos desde cosas simples hasta lo más importante, realmente me fascina, y espero que nunca perdamos esto.

La plática se extendió casi hasta la madrugada y ambos empezaron a sentir sueño, pero como el sofá era lo suficientemente amplio y cómodo, decidieron dormir ahí. Kurt se acomodó para que su cabeza quedara sobre el pecho de Blaine, le gustaba escuchar el latido de su corazón, y el ojimiel juntó su cabeza a la de su novio y lo abrazó, no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos mientras se decían lo mucho que se amaban.


	37. Capítulo 36: Consiguiendo Empleo

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 36:**

** "****Consiguiendo Empleo"**

* * *

.

El tiempo siguió su curso y antes de darse cuenta, estaban a menos de un mes de empezar las clases y ninguno de los dos tenía un empleo, habían estado dedicados a disfrutar de los lugares turísticos, a conocer la mezcla de culturas, y por supuesto a compartir como pareja. Hasta ahora todo había sido más que perfecto y ambos estaban felices y sintiéndose más enamorados que nunca.

Una de las cosas que querían hacer era esquiar, así que investigaron los diferentes lugares donde podían hacerlo y se decidieron por "_Tuxedo Ridge Ski Center"_, el cual queda a una hora de la ciudad.

Fueron un fin de semana por la mañana y la experiencia fue tan asombrosa que se convirtió en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, razón por la cual decidieron dejar de alquilar el equipo necesario y comprarlo, porque aunque era caro, cada vez que esquiaban gastaban $250 dólares cada uno en el alquiler, así que a la larga resultaría más económico tener sus propio equipo.

Blaine estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala esperando a que Kurt se terminara de alistar, de pronto su celular sonó y se llevó una grata sorpresa.

_\- ¡Nick! ¡Qué alegría escucharte! ¿Cómo va todo?_

_\- Muy bien, no me puedo quejar. ¿Qué tal la vida en New York?_

_\- Maravillosa! Este lugar es impresionante realmente, Kurt y yo estamos inmensamente felices aquí._

_\- Me alegra mucho que sea así amigo. Respóndeme algo, ¿tienen planes para este fin de semana? _

_\- Siempre hacemos algo, este fin de semana vamos a ir a esquiar. ¿Por qué? _

_\- Oh! Suena genial! Lo que pasa es que Jeff y yo vamos a ir a New York por nuestro aniversario y habíamos pensado que tal vez podríamos salir a algún lugar juntos._

_\- Seguro! Me encanta la idea y estoy seguro de que a Kurt también le va a gustar. ¿Qué tal si van a esquiar con nosotros? ¿O tienen otros planes?_

_\- No, eso está bien. Hace mucho que no esquío, así que será fantástico volver a hacerlo y en la noche podemos salir a cenar o a algún lugar exclusivo._

_\- Claro que sí! Nos vamos a divertir mucho._

**:::::::**

Kurt ya estaba listo, sólo necesitaba sacar dinero porque se iban a ir con Blaine a desayunar y luego a comprar el equipo para esquiar. Tomó el sobre donde tenía guardado el dinero, él siempre decía que era importante tener efectivo en casa por cualquier emergencia y el resto en el banco, aunque las emergencias últimamente habían consistido en comprar cosas, paseos, ropa, etc.

Revisó la hoja con la proforma que habían pedido, la cual incluía todos los precios de las cosas que necesitaban…

* tablas para esquiar; $190 dólares * botas; $300 dólares * bastones; $80 dólares * casco; $65 dólares, siguió checando la lista y sumó todo, en total eran $1200 dólares, silbó ya que era mucho dinero, pero se puso a pensar en todas las veces que habían ido a esquiar, eran más de 10 y siempre pagaban $250, así que había gastado más del doble de lo que iba a hacer en esta ocasión.

Sacó el dinero que tenía y empezó a separar lo que iba a usar para realizar la compra. Se quedó sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que el sobre estaba casi vacío – no puede ser, no he gastado tanto – contó lo que le quedaba y se angustió – $320 dólares! es imposible! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – en el banco tenía más dinero, pero eso para comida, traslado y su parte del alquiler del departamento.

\- Kurt, ¿ya estás listo amor? Se hace tarde

\- Sí, ya voy, un par de minutos – guardó el dinero y agarró la computadora portátil para revisar lo que le quedaba en el banco.

\- Bebé, dijiste un par de minutos y han pasado más de cinco ya – dijo Blaine entrando a la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ah! Lo siento, estaba checando algo y se me fue el tiempo, pero ya estoy listo.

\- Ok – se acercó y le dio un beso - vamos a ir a ver la ropa también, ¿cierto? Me estaba olvidando de guardar dinero para eso y sólo llevaba para lo del equipo – sacó su sobre y tomó varios billetes de ahí. Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine tenía una cantidad grande de dinero todavía y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? Luces preocupado.

\- No, no, todo bien, pensaba en que ya pronto empiezan las clases y no podremos ir tan seguido, entonces no sé si tiene sentido hacer esa compra.

\- Kurt, iremos los fines de semana, por eso no te preocupes. Sé lo mucho que amas esquiar y no dejaremos de hacerlo, lo prometo – le sonrió.

* * *

.

Ya en la tienda, Blaine se dirigió al área donde estaba lo que querían, ya lo habían visto antes, pero Kurt se encaminó hacia donde estaban los artículos más económicos.

\- Este color me gusta – dijo el ojimiel - ¿tú cuál vas a elegir? – volteó al no recibir respuesta y no vio a su novio por ningún lado, así que preguntó a la persona que lo estaba atendiendo y le indicó donde estaba. Blaine avanzó hacia allá – no vas a llevar eso amor, si son más económicos es porque no son de buena calidad, los que vimos están bien.

\- Ah sí, claro, sólo los estaba observando, hay algunas cosas que creo podríamos llevar de esta sección y lo más importante de la otra. Podemos ahorrar un poco.

A Blaine le pareció raro ese comentario, pero accedió, así que empezaron a revisar todo – Kurt, honestamente no me gusta nada de esto y como te comenté antes, la calidad es menor y con todo lo que vamos a usarlo, debe ser algo más resistente y no que se vaya a dañar al poco tiempo y tengamos que comprarlo de nuevo.

El ojiazul suspiró, sabía que Blaine tenía razón y no quería que sospechara lo que pasaba, así que fue con él a la otra sección y adquirieron todo lo que necesitaban.

A los siguientes lugares donde fueron, el castaño se limitó a observar a su novio comprar y eso al ojimiel le llamó mucho la atención, pero por más que le preguntó qué le pasaba, éste no le contó.

* * *

.

El fin de semana llegó y trajo consigo la reunión con sus dos amigos con quienes se estaban divirtiendo al máximo.

\- Extrañaba tanto esquiar – decía Nick emocionado.

\- La verdad es que es una gran experiencia – comentó el moreno – a nosotros nos ha gustado tanto que venimos seguido. Queremos aprovechar el tiempo, estamos a nada de empezar las clases y no sabemos qué tan complicado pueda ser.

\- Eso es cierto – dijo Jeff – por eso con Nick decidimos venir a disfrutar de unos días y de paso celebrar nuestro aniversario. New York es increíble! Me encanta! Espero algún día poder venir a vivir aquí.

La plática prosiguió durante un par de horas hasta que Kurt mencionó que tenía hambre y todos concordaron con él, así que fueron a un restaurante.

**::::::::**

\- Pidan lo que quieran, Kurt y yo invitamos – dijo el ojimiel con una gran sonrisa.

\- No, no pueden hacer eso – protestó Nick.

\- Claro que podemos y vamos a hacerlo, ustedes son nuestros invitados. ¿Cierto amor?

\- Seguro, contestó Kurt fingiendo una leve sonrisa… Cuando sus amigos ordenaron, buscó enseguida el valor de cada plato y tragó saliva con dificultad, pero no podía culparlos, ellos, al igual que Blaine, eran niños ricos acostumbrados a lo mejor.

Al momento de pagar la cuenta, al ojiazul no le alcanzó lo que tenía en la cartera y trató de excusarse – qué pena con ustedes, no puedo creer que no revisara cuánto dinero tenía, si no hubiera guardado más.

\- Tranquilo amor, yo pongo la diferencia – le guiñó el ojo.

\- Ok, gracias! Cuando estemos en casa te devuelvo…

\- Kurt, me ofendes, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

\- Vamos Blaine – dijo Jeff – de seguro que Kurt está bromeando – el castaño asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y todos empezaron a bromear.

* * *

.

\- Blaine, ¿estás aquí? – preguntó al entrar al departamento.

\- Sí bebé, llegué hace poco y me extrañó no encontrarte – se acercó y le dio un beso - ¿Y eso?

\- Fui a comprar comida. Ya sé que me ofrecí en preparar el almuerzo, pero me duele mucho la cabeza y no tenía ganas de estar metido en la cocina, así que decidí ir a comprar algo, espero que no te moleste, sé las ganas que tenías de comer lasagna.

\- No hay problema Kurt, tú eres primero, y si no estabas como para entrar a la cocina, está bien – lo abrazó y lo empezó a besar y el ojiazul rodeó con un brazo a su novio – te amó Kurt – profundizó el beso – el castaño atrajo a su novio más hacia él – "te amo más".

**::::::::**

Estaban comiendo y conversando sobre cómo había sido su día, de pronto Kurt respiró profundo – conseguí trabajo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

\- En el restaurante donde compré la comida, estaba esperando a que me entregaran el pedido cuando vi que colocaron el cartel de que necesitaban personal y no lo pensé, pregunté por los puestos que requerían y me dijeron que para la cocina y de mesero, así que le contesté que estaba interesado, me entrevistaron y bueno, mañana empiezo. Ya sé que no es el trabajo de mis sueños, pero al menos es algo, la paga no es mala más las propinas.

\- Wow! Eso es genial Kurt! Me alegro tanto! Ambos estábamos conscientes de que íbamos a trabajar en lo que saliera, estamos empezando y no tenemos experiencia, así que lo que llegara iba a ser bueno. Estoy orgulloso de ti amor! Ya tienes un empleo! – se levantó y lo besó – tenemos que celebrarlo.

\- Blaine, estás loquito.

\- Tienes un empleo y eso es genial! Claro que lo vamos a celebrar – le sonrió.

\- Tu celular mi amor.

\- Es un mensaje de Nick, dice que llegaron bien. Ya están en el aeropuerto.

\- Se me fueron los días volando, no puedo creer que ya hayan regresado a su casa – comentó el castaño.

\- Lo sé, a mí también se me pasó el tiempo volando. Ojalá nos volvamos a reunir en algún momento, pero ahora vamos a checar qué haremos para celebrar.

* * *

.

Blaine preparó la cena y luego se fueron a bailar. Cuando regresaron, la adrenalina y el alcohol, aunque en un nivel moderado, hacía efecto en ambos, se quitaron la ropa con desesperación y se metieron a la ducha, donde Blaine aprisionó contra la pared a Kurt mientras se besaban fervientemente, en un movimiento rápido lo giró y lo dejó con la cara pegada a los acrílicos y lo hizo suyo con toda la pasión del mundo.

Luego se trasladaron a la cama en medio de besos y gemidos, giraban sobre la gran cama turnándose en quien quedaba arriba y volvían a girar mientras los besos se volvían más desesperados y las caricias más íntimas. Kurt agarró con fuerza al ojimiel y giró dejándolo arriba esta vez – Blaine, hazme el amor de todas las formas posibles… soy todo tuyo, quiero sentirte, necesito sentirte.

El chico de cabello rizado no se hizo esperar ante esta petición y comenzó a repartir besos acompañados de pequeñas mordidas por todo el cuerpo del ojiazul. Blaine conocía a la perfección las partes más sensibles de aquel cuerpo del color de la nieve que estaba deshaciéndose debajo de él y lo tenía totalmente a su merced. Sin duda alguna sabía qué hacer y dónde hacerlo, Kurt estaba totalmente excitado gritando un montón de incoherencias y enterrando sus uñas en el cuerpo de su novio mientras enganchaba sus piernas a la cintura de éste.

\- Maaas, Blaine, maaas – jadeaba – esto es tan bueno, Blaaineee eres increíbleeee, más fuerte, más fuerteee.

\- No quiero lastimarte amor, ya estamos bastante fuera de control – decía entre gemidos y jadeos mientras se enterraba profundamente en ese cuerpo que adoraba y amaba.

\- No me lastimas, si lo hicieras, te lo diría.

\- No lo harás, porque el deseo y la excitación te nublan los sentidos, pero mañana pagarás las consecuencias.

\- Sólo cállate y dame lo que te pido – lo tomó del rostro y lo besó de tal forma que Blaine no pudo negarse más, pues sentía que se perdía en el sin fin de sensaciones que lo recorrían en ese momento.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, siendo uno de los más fuertes que ambos habían experimentado y no dejaban de temblar por la ola de placer que sentían. Fueron bajando la intensidad de los besos desordenados hasta convertirse en uno totalmente romántico y no dejaban de repetirse lo mucho que se amaban.

\- No, no te quites – dijo el ojiazul cuando Blaine se iba a bajar de él para acostarse a un lado – te quiero justo así, como estás y donde estás – se siguieron besando con todo el amor hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

.

El primer día de trabajo de Kurt estuvo bastante bien, su amabilidad y carisma lo había hecho conseguir muy buenas propinas, aunque se sentía algo agotado y reconocía que no había sido la mejor idea irse a bailar y luego pasar toda la noche haciendo el amor, pero a pesar de todo, estaba feliz.

**::::::::**

El tiempo pasaba velozmente y ya era quincena, Kurt no podía esperar para recibir su primer pago. Aprovechó y compró la comida ahí, estaba muy cansado como para cocinar. Cuando entró al departamento notó que el ojimiel estaba sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y emitía pequeños gemidos.

\- Blaine, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El moreno se levantó de prisa y corrió hacia él – te pienso – dijo con voz seductora y lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente, mordiendo su labio inferior y aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo. El ojiazul enredaba sus dedos en los rizos de su pareja de una forma provocadora mientras con su lengua recorría cada centímetro de la boca del ojimiel haciéndolo jadear.

El castaño al escucharlo soltó la bolsa con comida, retumbando en el piso al caer - ¿Aún estás estresado? Porque tengo el mejor remedio – dijo el moreno con picardía.

Kurt subió una pierna y la enganchó en la cadera de Blaine, éste lo sujetó con fuerza y lo elevó en el aire para que así pudiera enganchar la otra pierna a su cuerpo. El ojiazul se aferró con fuerza mientras Blaine le acariciaba fervientemente la cadera y los muslos. Al cabo de varios minutos avanzó hasta el sofá y acostó con cuidado a Kurt manteniéndose encima y sin soltarlo. El beso era cada vez más apasionado y las manos del ojiazul amasaban con fuerza la cadera de su novio.

Blaine mordía sin compasión el blanco cuello mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba dentro del boxer de Kurt haciéndolo jadear por el inmenso placer que sentía – Blaineee, oooh, Blaineee – empezó a halarle la camiseta para sacársela – "te amo Kurt, te amo tanto y te deseo con locura".

\- Blaine, el teléfono está sonando…

\- Blaine, el teléfono…

\- Que se pudra!

\- Puede ser algo importante…

\- Volverán a llamar

\- Blaine, contesta – lo apartó con fuerza.

\- No puedo creer que te importe más el teléfono que ya hasta dejó de sonar – dijo el ojimiel molesto.

\- Nunca se sabe si es una emergencia, pero podemos continuar donde nos quedamos.

\- Ya no tengo ganas. Voy a comer – se levantó y se acomodó la ropa mientras Kurt lo miraba sin saber qué hacer. Cuando escuchó el microondas sonar, pateó con fuerza los cojines del sofá y se levantó frustrado. Avanzó hacia la mesa y vio que Blaine colocaba un plato y se sentaba a comer, acción que imitó.

El silencio era totalmente incómodo, cuando terminaron, el ojimiel tomó ambos platos y empezó a lavarlos, Kurt llevó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza con los codos apoyados en la mesa. Luego de varios segundos se levantó y se dirigió al baño, al salir, avanzó hacia donde estaba su novio y lo abrazó por la cintura besando su cuello de una forma tan caliente, que aunque trató de resistirse, terminó soltando un "oh Kurt".

El ojiazul susurró en su oído – siento mucho lo de hace un rato amor, pero te lo voy a compensar – y desabrochó el botón del pantalón del ojimiel, deslizando su mano dentro de su boxer haciéndolo retorcerse del placer entre sus brazos.

En cuestión de nada estaban nuevamente en el sofá, casi desnudos disfrutándose el uno al otro. Blaine le quitó el boxer y comenzó a recorrer la piel de alabastro con su boca, el deseo los consumía, el sudor de ambos cuerpos era un afrodisíaco. Kurt separó las piernas lo más que el sofá le permitía y Blaine se acomodó en medio de ellas, repartiendo besos en todas direcciones.

De pronto el castaño abrió los ojos y puso las manos en el pecho bronceado que estaba encima suyo y lo contuvo – detente por favor, Blaine detente, no quiero esto – su novio lo miró intrigado – "bien, tu arriba, no hay problema, sólo te deseo tanto Kurt".

\- No, no es eso, sólo no puedo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes?, Kurt no tiene lógica lo que estás diciendo.

\- Por favor quítate de encima – los ojos se le pusieron rojos.

\- Kurt, amor, ¿qué ocurre? Y no me digas que nada, porque llevas 15 días rechazándome, 15 días en los que o me ignoras olímpicamente o me enciendes y luego me dejas así, 15 días poniéndome mil excusas. ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

\- No, no es eso Blaine.

\- ¿Entonces? Porque la última vez que lo hicimos fue cuando celebramos lo de tu empleo y nos volvimos bastante desenfrenados y recuerdo cómo – su rostro se puso pálido – es eso, ¿cierto? Tu querías más fuerte y me dejé llevar y oh por Dios, te lastimé y no me dijiste nada, te lastimé y ahora los recuerdos no te dejan porque tienes miedo que yo… no, no, no, lo lamento tanto amor – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

\- No me lastimaste Blaine, tranquilo. Te dije que te lo diría si lo hacías, pero jamás me has lastimado. No es eso tampoco – se acomodó y lo abrazó – te amo tanto mi vida.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – respiró pausadamente – te amo Kurt y no soportaría si yo – lo besó despacio - ¿entonces qué es? ¿Por qué me rechazas?

\- En el restaurante… es que… me siento sucio… no soy digno de ti ahora.

\- Ok, no entiendo nada. Creo que tenemos que vestirnos para poder hablar bien – Kurt asintió.

Ambos se colocaron los boxers y se sentaron en el sofá - ¿Por qué vas a estar sucio? ¿Por qué dices que no eres digno de mí?

\- Uno de mis compañeros ha estado coqueteándome desde que empecé a trabajar en el restaurante.

Blaine sentía la sangre hervir y todavía no escuchaba toda la historia - ¿qué más Kurt? Dime.

\- Él me besó.


	38. Capítulo 37: Razones

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 37:**

** "****Razones"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Cómo que te besó? – el ojimiel estaba furioso.

\- Yo no quería, te lo juro. Él ha estado coqueteándome y…

\- Hay más en esa historia, ¿cierto?

Kurt empezó a llorar, lucía tan frágil y asustado que Blaine se sintió mal y tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero no sabía si debía hacerlo.

\- Yo… yo… Blaine…

El moreno se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse – ok Kurt, dime qué fue lo que sucedió – dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

\- Desde que llegué se me comenzó a insinuar, me coqueteaba, pero yo le dije claramente que me dejara en paz, que tenía novio y que lo amaba mucho, y siempre me respondía que no le importaba. Traté de mantener la mayor distancia posible y estar rodeado de otras personas – se quedó callado.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué más pasó?

\- Un día que estaba solo, se suponía que él ya se había ido, no sé cuando regresó, me arrinconó en la cocina y…

\- ¿Qué te hizo? Kurt habla de una vez – alzó la voz consiguiendo que el castaño se pusiera más nervioso – lo siento amor, lo que me cuentas no es fácil, lo siento, sólo dime, no estoy enojado contigo – se acercó a él y le secó las lágrimas.

\- Yo no quería, te lo juro – lloraba copiosamente.

El moreno lo abrazó – tranquilo amor, cuéntame, sé que no querías, no tienes la culpa de nada – el ojiazul lo miró a los ojos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – te amo Kurt, nada va a cambiar eso, te amo mucho.

\- Él me tocó, quiso empezar a acariciarme – se aferró a su novio – en cuanto sentí su mano en mi cuerpo lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas y cuando intentó acercarse de nuevo, lo volví a empujar y salí corriendo de ahí.

\- ¿Te hizo algún daño?

\- No, pero con que me tocara fue horrible. Al día siguiente lo denuncié con mi jefe y le hicieron un llamado de atención nada más. Otro de mis compañeros me dijo que es recomendado de alguien.

\- ¿Cómo rayos pudiste seguir ahí sabiendo eso Kurt? – se volvió a enojar y lo soltó – ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué te quedaste callado todo este tiempo?

\- Estaba asustado Blaine, lo sigo estando y necesito ese trabajo.

\- ¿Necesitas?

\- Sí, lo necesito, pero ahora no es momento para hablar de ese tema.

\- Kurt, estás faltando a la promesa que hicimos de no ocultarnos nada y nunca mentirnos.

\- Lo lamento mucho, te voy a contar todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo, es sólo que me siento tan perdido ahora.

\- Ven aquí – dijo el ojimiel y lo volvió a abrazar – hay que calmarnos y vamos por partes – hizo varias respiraciones – primero cuéntame qué más pasó con ese tipo, ya hablaremos sobre lo otro.

\- Todo iba bien, él había mantenido la distancia hasta hace dos días, estuvo haciéndome insinuaciones cada vez que podía y a la salida me agarró por sorpresa y me besó. Cuando reaccioné le rompí la cara del golpe que le di.

\- ¿Lo golpeaste?

\- No tenía ningún derecho a besarme ni a nada, me dio tanta rabia que hiciera eso… Pero ahora me siento sucio Blaine – sollozó – me tocó y me besó y tengo miedo de que ya no quieras estar conmigo.

\- Te amo mi vida, te amo mucho, no estás sucio, no fue tu culpa, te defendiste y lo pusiste en su sitio. Te amo bebé, como te dije antes, nada va a cambiar lo mucho que te amo. ¿Puedo besarte?

\- Hazlo por favor, quítame esto que siento – el ojimiel lo tomó con cuidado del rostro y empezó a besarlo suavemente – sólo quiero sentir y recordar tus labios en los míos – lo siguió besando con dulzura y amor.

Se besaron durante varios minutos – Blaine.

\- ¿Si amor?

\- Quítame toda sensación que no sea tuya.

Blaine lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a besársela con ternura y fueron avanzando hacia la habitación – ¿Estás seguro que quieres esto?

\- Sí, estoy muy seguro, quiero que me hagas el amor, lo necesito. Sólo quiero el recuerdo de tus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

\- Kurt, necesito que me digas qué te hizo exactamente, cómo fue y…

\- No sé en qué estás pensando, sólo me tocó y ya. No quiero hablar más de eso.

\- Bebé, si quieres liberarte y dejarlo en el olvido, primero tienes que sacarlo por completo, no puedes sólo hablarlo a medias.

Kurt le contó con lujo de detalles y Blaine lo besó suavemente mostrándose tranquilo pero tenía pensado ir al día siguiente a buscar al chico ese y dejar las cosas en claro.

El ojiazul se acomodó en el centro de la cama y extendió el brazo para que su novio hiciera lo mismo. Éste se acomodó a su lado y lo abrazó, permaneciendo en silencio por un largo tiempo.

\- Blaine, ¿me vas a hacer el amor o es que ya no quieres tocarme?

\- Kurt, siempre voy a querer tocarte, te amo y te deseo con todas mis fuerzas. Eres tan hermoso, dulce, perfecto – el castaño le sonrió y dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima que su novio capturó con sus labios.

\- Te amo Blaine, eres toda mi vida.

\- Y tú eres mi vida también, te amo Kurt.

Ambos fueron acomodándose hasta quedar uno encima del otro y se llenaron de besos y caricias que los llevaron a hacer el amor durante toda la noche.

**::::::::**

Blaine aún dormía, Kurt tenía poco de haberse despertado y se sentía mucho mejor y tranquilo. Trazaba con su dedo el contorno del rostro de su novio y le daba suaves besos, continuó así hasta despertarlo.

\- Qué forma tan hermosa de empezar el día! – dijo el ojimiel con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Te amo Blaine, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, te amo con todo mi corazón, te amo más que nunca. Gracias por lo de anoche, fue más que perfecto, fue tan especial. Nuevamente me siento tan tuyo y sólo tuyo.

\- Eres sólo mío Kurt, así como yo soy sólo tuyo y siempre será así.

\- Blaine – le empezó a llenar el rostro de pequeños besos – te amo, te quiero, te adoro, te necesito… Quiero hacerte el amor ¿Puedo?

\- No tienes que preguntar Kurt, mi cuerpo te pertenece así como todo mi ser.

* * *

.

Blaine esperaba pacientemente en una mesa hasta que el sujeto del que le había hablado Kurt estuviese desocupado pues no quería armar una escena pública.

Cuando fue el momento indicado, el jefe le dijo que alguien lo esperara en la oficina. El chico entró y se encontró con Blaine quien le reclamó por lo que le hizo a su novio. La discusión fue larga y el ojimiel tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero sabía que la violencia no era la respuesta.

El jefe escuchó los gritos e intervino, luego de que Blaine le contara todo lo ocurrido y que el sujeto no lo negara, tomó una decisión.

**::::::::**

Kurt estaba terminando su turno cuando sintió que lo tomaron del brazo, volteó y ahí estaba aquel hombre mirándolo de una forma extraña, sus ojos eran una mezcla entre lujuria y rabia. El ojiazul se tensó, pero no iba a permitir que le volviera a hacer algo.

\- Suéltame – dijo con voz firme.

\- Así que necesitas que tu noviecito te venga a defender porque tú solito no puedes – dijo en forma de burla.

\- No necesito que nadie me defienda, puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, pero me siento feliz de tener a alguien que se preocupe por mí.

\- Hummel, yo podría hacerte tan feliz, como no tienes idea.

\- Soy inmensamente feliz y eres tú el que no tiene idea de lo que es eso.

\- Ahora eres valiente y me detienes, ¿por qué no lo hiciste en esas dos ocasiones?

\- Me tomaste por sorpresa, y no sé de qué hablas, porque sabes muy bien que te detuve.

\- Tanto problema porque te toqué unos segundos y por un simple beso.

\- Eres de lo peor.

\- Vamos muñeco, puedo complacer todas tus fantasías y…

\- Mi novio lo hace a la perfección y no necesito a nadie más. Ahora quítate de mi camino.

Blaine entró al local a buscar a Kurt y escuchó que discutía con alguien, al instante supo de quien se trataba y avanzó furioso hacia donde se encontraban, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó al sujeto hablar.

\- Por favor Hummel, debes estar aburrido de él, el mismo hombre, los mismos labios, el mismo cuerpo todos los días. Yo te ofrezco variedad.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Ahora que lo pienso, siento pena por ti. Estás tan vacío y probablemente solo, que tienes que buscar algo de compañía a diario sin importar en qué forma sea. Lo mejor y más hermoso es tener a alguien con quien compartir tu vida, tus sueños, ilusiones, alegrías, tristezas, triunfos y fracasos. Una persona a la que conoces y que te conoce mejor que nadie, alguien a quien amar incondicionalmente y que te ame de la misma forma. Los labios que conoces muy bien en su forma, textura, sabor y que se amoldan a los tuyos de forma perfecta. Un cuerpo del que conoces cada milímetro, que te fascina, amas, adoras y deseas, y sabes que esa persona tiene el mismo conocimiento y reacción de tu cuerpo, y que la familiaridad diaria es fantástica porque es tan maravillosa y perfecta que sigue siendo excitante, que es afrodisiaca y te produce las sensaciones más grandiosas – hizo un gesto de burla – pero tú no sabes de eso porque nunca lo has tenido y si no cambias, nunca lo tendrás.

El sujeto estaba impactado por las palabras y firmeza del ojiazul y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- Ahora muévete de aquí que se hace tarde y mi novio al que amo y que me ama inmensamente me espera para cenar juntos – lo apartó con la mano.

\- ¿Crees que voy a desistir? – preguntó con cierta inseguridad, ya no tenía la actitud prepotente de hacía minutos atrás.

\- Más te vale que lo hagas – dijo Blaine enojado, ambos chicos voltearon a verlo – porque si te vuelves a acercar a mi novio, me voy a encargar de que termines en la cárcel por acoso. Y tengo familiares y amigos muy influyentes como para asegurarme que permanezcas ahí por varios años.

\- No vale la pena mi amor – dijo Kurt y caminó en su dirección – vamos a cenar tranquilos – le sonrió.

\- Sí mi vida, no lo vale. Vamos – lo abrazó por la cintura y salieron del lugar.

* * *

.

Kurt y Blaine caminaban por la calle tomados de la mano mientras conversaban.

\- Kurt, primero, no fue mi intención escuchar, pero llegué por ti y al darme cuenta que discutías con ese cretino, fui hacia donde estaban y los escuché y eso que dijiste, fue hermoso.

\- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

\- Cuando él te decía que estabas aburrido de mí por todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos y lo que le contestaste.

\- Cada palabra fue cierta, te amo mucho Blaine y me encanta todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos y lo que hemos compartido. No podría cansarme de ti y espero que no te canses de mí tampoco.

\- Eso nunca amor! Es imposible cansarse de ti, porque sería como cansarse del aire que respiro.

\- Eres tan romántico y cursi a la vez – rió con dulzura – pero así me encantas y eso me hace amarte más.

\- Oww Kurt, te amo con todas mis fuerzas y estoy tan orgulloso de la forma en la que te mantuviste firme ante ese tipo.

\- Tú me das el valor que a veces me hace falta. Pero no quiero hablar más de él, quiero que sea un caso cerrado por favor y para que sepas, hoy renuncié. Sólo tengo una pregunta antes de dar por terminado ese tema, ¿qué familiares y amigos poderosos tienes que podían refundirlo en la cárcel?

\- De seguro hay alguien por ahí, pero no tengo idea, sólo lo dije porque en las películas eso siempre funciona.

\- Blaine! – ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír.

* * *

.

\- ¿Qué haces Kurt?

\- Reviso la sección de empleos, necesito conseguir algo.

\- Sí, yo también, pero quiero disfrutar los últimos días antes de entrar a la universidad. Y ya que mencionaste el asunto, hay una plática pendiente.

\- Lo sé – cerró el periódico y se levantó de la silla, caminó hacia donde estaba Blaine y lo abrazó – no tengo dinero y estoy asustado, además de preocupado.

\- ¿Cómo que no tienes dinero? ¿Y lo del sobre? ¿Y qué hay con lo del banco?

\- En el sobre sólo me quedan $30 dólares, lo del banco está ahí, pero eso es para pagar el alquiler, transporte, esas cosas. El dinero para mis gastos personales y gustos era el del sobre y ya me lo gasté. No sé qué voy a hacer. Lo que me pagaron en el restaurante tengo que hacerlo durar hasta que consiga otro empleo.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías contado? Sigues gastando, comprando comida, las cosas para el departamento. Yo podía hacerlo.

\- Eso es lo que no quiero Blaine, que te hagas cargo de mis responsabilidades. Somos una pareja y los dos aportamos y afrontamos por igual con los gastos, yo no puedo sólo decir no tengo dinero y dejarte a ti ocuparte de todo, no es correcto ni justo.

\- Eres la persona más noble, moral y justa que he conocido y me acabo de enamorar más de ti por eso.

\- ¿Por qué? – inquirió con curiosidad.

\- Por lo que acabas de decir. Claro que es una relación equitativa y ambos nos encargamos de todo en esa forma, pero como pareja podemos apoyarnos en el momento de dificultad del otro. Si ahora no tienes y yo puedo hacerme cargo, no deberías verlo mal ni oponerte, debes buscar mi apoyo porque siempre lo vas a tener. Y si en algún momento pasa lo contrario, sé que me vas a apoyar incondicionalmente, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Claro que no, siempre te voy a ayudar y apoyar en lo que necesites.

\- ¿Y lo harás por…?

\- Porque te amo.

\- Exacto! Y eso no va a hacer que nuestra relación deje de ser equitativa ni que como pareja uno aporte más o que nos convirtamos en desiguales. No voy a ser menos porque mi novio me ayude, así como tú no vas a serlo porque yo te ayude. Eso es parte de ser pareja. Siempre hemos sido iguales en esta relación y así será en todo momento, así que no veo la razón de tu negativa.

\- Sí, tienes razón en eso, pero es que no quiero ser una carga ni que asumas todas las responsabilidades. Yo no me medí en mis gastos, claro que no traje tanto dinero como tú, pero con más razón debí ser más cuidadoso.

\- Bien, eso es cierto, pero ahora que has pasado por eso, la próxima vez lo vas a hacer, porque esto se convirtió en una valiosa experiencia y no querrás que se repita, así que estás aprendiendo y de eso se trata la vida bebé. Hay que verle el lado positivo y tomar el aprendizaje que nos deja.

\- Wow! Eso fue simplemente wow! Es verdad lo que dices, no lo había visto de esa forma. Gracias mi amor! – enterró su cara en el cuello de su novio – pero todavía necesito un empleo.

\- Lo vas a conseguir, y sé que vas a ser cuidadoso con el dinero que te pagaron, pero hasta que consigas empleo, déjame correr con los gastos que te corresponden y si quieres algo, dímelo, me encantará darte gusto.

\- Eres tan maravilloso Blaine.

\- Tú eres el maravilloso Kurt. Entonces, ¿me vas a dejar ayudarte?

\- No sé.

Lo tomó de la barbilla, le levantó la cabeza y comenzó a besarlo - ¿ya decidiste?

\- Mmm, no lo sé.

Lo seguía besando - ¿y ahora?

\- Tal vez.

Lo besaba más profundamente - ¿qué tal ahora?

\- ¿Ahora qué? Me bloqueaste con ese beso – sonrió.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que te ayude? Kurt, mi amor – lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Ah! Creo que me estás convenciendo – rió con picardía.

\- Oh! Entonces tengo que ponerme más empeñoso – lo besó de una forma totalmente pasional, apoderándose de su boca y sin separarse por un par de minutos, hasta que la falta de aire fue más que evidente.

\- Blainee – gimió y su respiración era agitada.

\- ¿Te convencí?

\- De hacerte mío en este momento, sí, lo hiciste.

\- Kurt! – sonrió.

\- Está bien Blaine, voy a dejar que me ayudes. Gracias! Te amo mucho, mucho.

\- Gracias por dejar que te ayude. Te amo tanto y siempre quiero estar para ti.

\- Ahora quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo – dijo el ojiazul en un tono insinuante.

\- ¿Cómo?

Se acercó al oído de Blaine y le susurró algo. El ojimiel se sonrojó por completo y sintió un calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo – Kurt! – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el ojiazul lo abrazara y empezara a besarlo.


	39. Capítulo 38: Adaptándose

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 38:**

** "****Adaptándose"**

* * *

.

Los meses transcurrieron y ambos habían empezado sus respectivas carreras y conseguido trabajo, estaban bien, aunque bastante estresados pues no imaginaron que la universidad sería tan demandante, según Cooper, todo era igual o más fácil que en la escuela y ahora comprobaban que no era cierto.

\- Estoy tan cansado – se quejaba el ojiazul – el miércoles es el peor día de la semana, cada una de las clases de hoy fueron de pie y no nos dieron tregua, me duele cada centímetro del cuerpo.

Blaine estaba sentado haciendo su tarea, tratando de concentrarse en un cuestionario que les habían dejado – qué mal bebé, deberían quejarse.

\- No creo que sirva de mucho, todos los profesores dicen lo mismo, estar en una excelente Universidad requiere de muchos sacrificios, trabajo, esfuerzo, bla bla bla. ¿Puedes prepararme la tina por favor? Necesito darle algo de alivio a mis músculos.

\- Amor, estoy tratando de hacer esto, llevo más de una hora con este tonto cuestionario y no logro terminarlo, ya me duele la cabeza, son 500 preguntas. ¿Puedes creer eso? ¿Quién en su sano juicio manda a sus alumnos esta clase de tareas? Luego para revisarlas, pff, por eso siempre anda de mal humor.

\- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que el profesor no los revisa, 500 preguntas por cada alumno, es una locura, tal vez constatará unas cuantas preguntas al azar y nada más. No te estreses Blaine.

\- No lo creo, ese hombre es la persona más complicada y exigente que puedas imaginarte y ya he tenido un par de tropiezos con él, no quiero más problemas.

\- Yo te ayudo con eso, pero ahora ayúdame tú, ¿si? Sólo prepara la tina, te juro que no puedo dar un paso más, los pies me están matando.

Se restregó las manos por el rostro – ok Kurt, ya te la preparo, ve sacándote esa ropa.

El ojiazul se desvistió, quedándose sólo en boxer y se aventó al sofá. Minutos después Blaine salió – listo, ya está el agua a la temperatura precisa y te puse las sales relajantes… Kurt, amor – se acercó a verlo – no pudiste dormirte tan rápido… Kurt – lo movió del hombro.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó confundido.

\- Sí que debes estar cansado, te quedaste dormido en lo que fui a preparar la tina.

\- Más que cansado mi amor, estoy extenuado – hizo un puchero.

Blaine lo levantó con cuidado del sofá – "¿qué haces?" – inquirió pero dejándose cargar – te llevo al baño – le dio un beso en la frente. Una vez en el baño, lo bajó en el piso y le quito el boxer, luego lo ayudó a entrar a la tina.

\- Esto es perfecto – suspiró el castaño – el agua caliente se siente tan bien en todo mi cuerpo – los ojos empezaron a cerrársele.

\- Kurt cuidado te vas a resbalar, la tina es grande y puedes tener un accidente.

\- No pasa nada, tranquilo.

Blaine salió y trató de seguir contestando el cuestionario, pero el dolor de cabeza no se lo permitía, así que dejó todo en la mesa y se dirigió al baño en busca de un analgésico, al entrar vio a Kurt dormido en el agua, se sacó la ropa y se metió a la tina, acomodándose con cuidado detrás del castaño.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó asustado al sentir que lo movían hacia atrás.

\- Me da miedo que te vayas a dormir y te golpees la cabeza, por eso decidí entrar y sostenerte, así puedes relajarte pero sin ponerte en peligro – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Aww Blaine, eso es muy dulce de tu parte, te amo – se giró un poco y le dio un beso, luego se acomodó apoyando su espalda en el pecho del ojimiel y la cabeza hacia atrás quedando en el hombro de su novio. El moreno se limitó a abrazarlo por la cintura y dejarlo descansar.

Cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse, Blaine la dejó correr y volvió a llenar la tina mientras le daba pequeños besos en el rostro – Kurt, amor,

¿quieres que te bañe?

\- No me puedo sostener en pie, te lo juro.

\- Aquí sentados en la tina, eso no es problema.

El ojiazul sólo le sonrió y Blaine tomó eso como un sí, así que se estiró para alcanzar el jabón y las demás cosas que necesitaba.

* * *

.

\- Blaine, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? Son las 3 de la mañana.

\- Estoy contestando estas estúpidas preguntas todavía – dijo enojado - ¿Tú qué haces?

\- Me desperté con mucha hambre, anoche no comí porque me dormí en la tina, ni siquiera recuerdo en qué momento me sacaste – se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a buscar algo para comer – Oh! Rayos! Te prometí ayudarte con eso, qué mal novio soy, perdóname – dejó todo y corrió a donde el moreno estaba sentado.

\- No te preocupes amor, igual no puedes ayudarme porque todo el cuestionario está basado en la materia, son preguntas sobre lo que hemos visto en clases y otras del libro.

\- Te puedo ayudar a buscar las respuestas en el libro, de algún modo tengo que ayudarte.

\- Te lo agradezco, pero mejor come y luego ve a descansar. Mañana entras temprano al trabajo.

Kurt tomó algo para comer, pero se sentó y empezó a revisar las hojas con la tarea y el libro. No fue nada fácil encontrar las respuestas, era obvio que se debía haber leído primero el texto para entender sobre qué eran referentes las preguntas y tener una mejor idea de dónde buscar, pero aún así no desistió y siguió ayudando a Blaine hasta que terminaron todo el cuestionario.

* * *

.

Y como el tiempo transcurre de prisa, antes de darse cuenta ya estaban terminando su primer año. Habían logrado adaptarse al ritmo de la universidad y el trabajo, aunque resultaba algo agotador, pero por fin podrían disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones.

Estaban en el sofá besándose, sus piernas entrelazadas y sus manos prodigando infinidad de caricias suaves. Algo que les gustaba mucho era el hecho de poder besarse y acariciarse dulcemente sin que eso implicara algo sexual, era más como una muestra tierna de amor y una forma de compartir otro tipo de intimidad.

El celular de Blaine sonó en ese momento, pero no pensaba contestar, sin embargo debido a la insistencia con la que seguía sonando, Kurt lo instó a hacerlo ya que debía tratarse de algo muy importante.

_Hola Nick!… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?… Entiendo… Bueno, eso no… Oh!… Ok… Sí, entiendo… ¿Dónde?… ¿Desde cuándo?… Bien… Gracias por avisarme!… Cuídate, adiós._

\- ¿Qué pasó amor? – indagó el ojiazul preocupado.

\- Era Nick, me estaba diciendo que mi padre está muy enfermo y que su papá lo está atendiendo. Me dijo que él lo fue a visitar y lo vio muy mal, no sólo por el problema de salud sino también anímicamente. Luego de que mi mamá le pidió el divorcio empezó a decaer y ahora que cada quien vive por su cuenta, anda mal.

\- Cuando tus papás se divorciaron, me sorprendí porque tenían una buena relación.

\- Eso es verdad, las peleas que tenían eran por mí, pero yo ya no estaba en casa, así que todo debía marchar a la perfección, sin embargo no fue así y ya ves.

\- ¿Qué más te dijo Nick?

\- Que me avisaba para que fuera a verlo, pero honestamente yo no tengo ganas de hacerlo. Él no sólo me hizo la vida tan difícil, sino que no estuvo a mi lado en los momentos más importantes. El dolor y el resentimiento hacia él son demasiado grandes y eso no va a cambiar porque está enfermo ahora.

\- Entiendo amor, pero tú no eres así, eres una de las personas más humanitarias y buenas que he conocido. Te preocupas genuinamente por los demás y buscas la forma de ayudarlos, y si haces eso con desconocidos, con más razón con tu padre.

No me mires así, sé lo mucho que te hizo sufrir, parte de eso lo viví junto a ti, pero a pesar de todo, sigue siendo tu padre y deberías ir a verlo. Vamos a pasar las vacaciones en Ohio, ahí deberías aprovechar para visitarlo, iré contigo si quieres.

\- Eres demasiado noble Kurt, a ti también te hizo daño en varias ocasiones.

\- Lo sé, lo recuerdo perfectamente, y llegué a sentir mucha rabia, no por mí, sino por todo el daño que te causaba. ¿Sabes? Han habido ocasiones en las que me he topado con personas homofóbicas y es cuando recuerdo todas tus palabras, todos tus consejos acerca de no permitirles entrar y hacerme daño, sobre como los prejuicios están fundados en la falta de conocimientos, como hay personas que se cierran a lo que creen diferente por temor o por ideas preconcebidas absurdamente ya que no hacen más que repetir lo que otros dicen.

Tu padre lo intentó en algunas ocasiones, deberías darle crédito por eso y estar a su lado en este momento.

\- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia Kurt?

\- Porque nunca sabes cuánto tiempo vas a tener a con vida a las personas que amas y debes aprovechar cada minuto, cada oportunidad que se presenta – se sentó en las piernas del ojimiel y lo abrazó – por lo menos piénsalo mi amor, tu corazón es muy grande y noble, sé que te dará la respuesta correcta.

* * *

.

Ya en Ohio, estaban en casa de Burt y Carole, con quien se había casado un año atrás. Los cuatro estaban disfrutando de una agradable velada, contando anécdotas y riendo.

\- Me alegra tanto verlos así de felices – decía la mujer emocionada – lucen tan enamorados, dichosos, radiantes, aunque se nota que están algo agotados.

\- Mucho que hacer y muchas presiones Carole, tanto en la universidad como en nuestros trabajos, poco a poco nos hemos ido adaptando, al comienzo no fue nada fácil, pero creo que lo hemos logrado – contestó el castaño.

\- Eso es lo importante chicos – dijo Burt sonriente – estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. ¿Y la vida de pareja, cómo va?

\- Excelente – dijo Blaine feliz tomando la mano de Kurt entre las suyas – nos amamos y estamos muy bien juntos.

\- Eso se les nota – comentó la mujer – incluso Blaine tiene una marca en el cuello como prueba – el ojimiel se sonrojó y Kurt lo miró y al darse cuenta que era cierto, le acomodó la ropa enseguida para ocultar la marca.

\- Oh por favor – dijo el hombre mayor – no quiero saber de esas cosas. Todavía no me acostumbro a la idea de que mi hijo tiene una vida sexual activa.

\- Papá, ¿qué querías, que esperara a los 30? – Todos rieron.

\- Claro que no, pero hubiera sido una buena edad para empezar – comentó - Entonces, ¿todo bien entre ustedes?

\- Hemos tenido algunos contratiempos, pero los hemos resuelto de la mejor forma posible, eso nos ha fortalecido como pareja definitivamente – contestó Blaine.

La plática duro hasta la madrugada, habían muchas cosas que contar y compartir.

Permanecieron en casa de los Hummel por tres días, luego fueron a visitar a Elaine y pensaban después ir donde los abuelos de Blaine, pero no se imaginaron que los encontrarían a todos juntos.

\- Están tan grandes, mis niños han crecido mucho – dijo Elaine con lágrimas en los ojos, se ven tan felices y eso me llena de alegría.

\- Eso es muy cierto, lucen realmente bien y tan enamorados, sin lugar a dudas Eleonor y yo sabíamos que su relación era algo serio y duradero – comentó Devon.

Contaron su historia y compartieron las anécdotas con la familia y el ojiazul los miraba complacido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kurt?

\- No es nada Eleonor, disculpe, sólo pensaba en la hermosa relación que tienen con Elaine, a pesar de que se divorció del Sr. Anderson y él es su hijo.

\- Oh sí, James es nuestro hijo – dijo la mujer – pero que él y Elaine se hayan separado no significa que ella ha dejado de ser nuestra familia. Es una mujer maravillosa a la que amamos como una hija y eso no va a cambiar.

**::::::::**

Permanecieron en casa de Elaine durante 2 días, la idea original era que se quedarían con ella durante las vacaciones debido al espacio en el lugar, pero habían demasiados recuerdos que a Blaine le dolía revivir.

\- Ya hablé con mi papá mi amor, dijo que no hay ningún problema con que nos quedemos con ellos, usaremos mi antigua habitación.

\- ¡Genial! – contestó algo apesadumbrado el ojimiel.

\- No es que te quiero presionar ni nada parecido, pero ¿pensaste lo de tu papá? ¿Vamos a ir a visitarlo?

\- No lo sé Kurt, la verdad no me siento cómodo con esa idea.

\- Una visita corta, para que lo veas y sepas cómo está, no tardaremos. Podemos ir mañana.

\- No vas a desistir, ¿cierto? Está bien, mañana vamos.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo esbozando una sonrisa – Estoy orgulloso de ti Blaine – le dio un beso.

Durante toda la noche, el ojimiel estuvo pensando en cómo sería volver a ver a su padre, en el fondo de su corazón anhelaba los viejos tiempos, añoraba tanto un abrazo, un "hijo te amo", pero dudaba que así sería el encuentro, sólo esperaba que no fuese a ser desagradable.


	40. Capítulo 39: Grandes Oportunidades

**CAPÍTULO 39:**

**"****Grandes Oportunidades"**

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, en casa de James, fueron hasta el dormitorio para verlo. El hombre se sorprendió de que estuviesen ahí y se portó grosero.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Quién los dejó pasar a mi casa? – inquirió molesto.

Blaine miró a Kurt y éste lo tomó de la mano.

\- Vinimos a visitarlo Sr. Anderson, estamos aquí por nuestras vacaciones, supimos que estaba enfermo y quisimos venir a saludarlo y saber cómo está.

\- Enfermo, así es como estoy. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora, agradecerles su fingida preocupación?

\- Blaine lo miró con coraje y negó con la cabeza – tienes razón, no debimos venir. Tenía la esperanza que en todo este tiempo hubieses cambiado, pero es evidente que no lo has hecho. ¿Sabes qué? Me voy de aquí, no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar. Espero que te recuperes – se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación enojado.

\- ¿Por qué Sr. Anderson? ¿Por qué es así con Blaine? Usted antes era el mejor padre del mundo, Blaine realmente lo amaba y admiraba, pero cambió con él sólo porque es gay, eso no es justo, el corazón no elige a quien amar, sólo lo hace – se mordió el labio – No tiene idea lo mucho que su hijo ha sufrido por causa suya. Espero que su salud se restaure y que algún día pueda darse cuenta de todo el daño que le ha hecho a Blaine y que ese día no sea muy tarde.

* * *

.

\- No debimos ir, pero no me escuchas, a él no le importa nada que tenga que ver conmigo. Haber ido sólo fue humillante y doloroso – dijo molesto.

\- Lo lamento mucho Blaine, sólo quería…

\- Lo sé, lo sé mi amor, no es tu culpa que él sea un retrógrada, discúlpame por enojarme contigo, entiendo que sólo tenías buenas intenciones – lo abrazó – te amo mucho Kurt – el ojiazul hizo un puchero – eres tan adorable dijo el ojimiel y besó a su novio.

**::::::::**

Un par de días después, estaban en la cama besándose luego de haber hecho el amor, cuando el celular de Blaine sonó…

\- Contesta mi amor, recuerda que les dijimos a todos que no nos llamaran a menos que fuera importante.

\- No me quiero despegar de tu cuerpo ni dejar de besar tus labios… Kurt tus labios son tan deliciosos.

El castaño sonrió – puedes tener mis labios todas las veces que quieras, pero ahora contesta, mira que no deja de sonar.

El ojimiel rodó los ojos y haciendo pucheros se separó de su novio para estirar el brazo y tomar el celular de la mesita de noche. Kurt lo abrazó por detrás y empezó a besarle dulcemente la espalda mientras él hablaba.

\- ¿Qué crees? Me llamaron del trabajo y quieren que regrese.

\- No pueden hacerte eso, nos aseguramos de tomar las vacaciones de nuestros trabajos en la misma fecha que las de la universidad para poder estar tranquilos disfrutando a nuestras familias. ¡No es justo, son unos explotadores!

\- Lo sé, pero esto es diferente porque me están ofreciendo salir de gira para que abra los conciertos de una banda.

\- ¿De veras? ¡Blaine eso es fantástico! Retiro lo dicho entonces, pero ¿qué banda y cuándo?

\- No sé, tengo que regresar a New York para reunirnos y ahí me den todos los detalles, sólo me llamaron para decirme que pensaron en mí y querían saber si estaba interesado en eso.

\- Claro que estás interesado, estoy tan feliz y orgulloso de ti mi amor, es magnífico que te hayan considerado para ir de gira como telonero.

\- Es una gran oportunidad mi vida, estoy inmensamente feliz – se besaron.

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

\- ¿Nos vamos? Kurt no tienes que interrumpir tus vacaciones por mí, disfruta mucho a tu familia. Yo no tengo idea de lo que me van a proponer y no sé si pueda llevarte conmigo a la gira, aunque me encantaría, lo sabes.

\- Yo no me refería a colarme en la gira, es tu oportunidad Blaine, quería decir para estar ahí contigo apoyándote en lo que las cosas se dan.

\- Eres tan divino amor, pero no es justo que cortes tus vacaciones, además yo voy a estar en juntas y si todo sale bien, me iría enseguida. Prefiero que te quedes y disfrutes tu tiempo libre. Tenías muchas ganas de ver a tu papá y pasar con él, aprovéchalo bebé.

\- Tienes razón, aunque no me importaría ir por un par de días y luego regresar. Quiero estar contigo en este momento importante en tu carrera.

\- Kurt, eres el regalo más maravilloso que la vida me ha dado. Claro que te quiero a mi lado y si no es muy engorroso para ti ir y venir, voy a amar tenerte ahí conmigo.

* * *

.

En la noche se reunieron con ambas familias en un restaurante y les dieron la noticia. Todos estaban felices y felicitaban a Blaine por esa gran oportunidad, Elaine no dejaba de llorar y de decirle a su hijo lo inmensamente orgullosa que estaba de él y lo segura que siempre había estado de que triunfaría por todo lo alto.

Las horas pasaron y la pareja estaba lista para ir al aeropuerto, el único vuelo que pudieron conseguir con tan poco tiempo era en la madrugada, pero estaban tan emocionados que no les importó y durante todo el trayecto se la pasaron conversando y haciendo planes.

Ya en su hogar, Kurt se encargó de seleccionar la ropa para Blaine, definitivamente tenía un gusto exquisito para la moda y le iba a dar a su novio el look perfecto.

**:::::::**

\- Estoy tan nervioso – decía el moreno jugando con sus manos mientras esperaban en recepción a que lo hagan pasar a la oficina.

\- Tranquilo Blaine, todo va a salir muy bien. Sólo confía en ti y en tu gran talento – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Si te llamaron en porque saben todo lo que tienes para ofrecer – le guiñó el ojo.

\- Espero que esto sea algo muy bueno y cualquier puerta que pueda abrir para ti, ten por seguro que lo haré – le sonrió.

\- Amor eso es tan dulce de tu parte.

\- Somos un equipo Kurt y siempre vamos a estar pendientes de darle la mano al otro.

\- Lo sé amor, lo sé – le acarició el rostro – te amo.

\- También te amo.

\- Sr. Anderson, pase por favor – dijo la secretaria y el ojimiel se puso de pie de inmediato y Kurt con él dándole un beso – para la suerte – ambos se sonrieron.

El tiempo parecía eterno, Kurt estaba desesperado esperando.

\- Tranquilo, así son esas juntas. ¿Quieres algo?

\- No gracias. ¿Demorarán mucho?

\- Siempre demoran porque tienen que acordar muchas cosas. ¿El joven es tu novio, cierto?

\- Sí, lo es – sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

\- Hacen una linda pareja. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos?

\- Vamos a cumplir 3 años.

\- Eso es genial, felicitaciones.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

Cuando Blaine salió, corrió a abrazar a Kurt sin importarle que alguien los viese, luego se fueron a su hogar para que le pudiera contar todo lo que había pasado.

Celebraron el contrato que había firmado y terminaron en la cama besándose apasionadamente.

\- Te vas a ir por tres meses, eso es genial, pero te voy a extrañar mucho – decía entre besos.

\- También te voy a extrañar mi vida, no hemos estado separados por tanto tiempo.

\- Lo sé y va a ser muy difícil estar aquí solo, pero me hace feliz lo que vas a hacer – lo tomó por la nuca y profundizó el beso. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos – No te voy a tener por tres meses, será una tortura.

\- Tres meses sin verte, sin tocarte, sin sentir tu hermosa piel, sin besar tus deliciosos labios, sin mirar esos ojos que me iluminan, sin abrazarnos hasta quedarnos dormidos, sin platicar de tantas cosas… Kurt te voy a extrañar como un loco.

\- Quiero que hagamos el amor, muchas veces Blaine.

\- Muchas veces – le empezó a besar el cuello - ¿Cuántas veces son muchas veces?

\- Todas las que resistamos – le quitó la camiseta y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

* * *

.

Blaine se fue de gira y Kurt regresó a Lima para quedarse con su familia, aunque habías días que los pasaba con Elaine o en casa de Eleonor y Devon, los tres lo trataban con mucho amor y le decían siempre que él ya era parte de la familia y así lo sentía el castaño, pensaba que no podía tener mejor familia política que ellos.

**::::::::**

Una tarde estaba en la piscina cuando escuchó a Eleonor hablando con alguien acerca de James, y decidió que aprovecharía para irlo a visitar y hablar con él. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle y esperaba escuchar otras también.

Al día siguiente, salió rumbo a la casa de Anderson y la enfermera lo dejó pasar, respiró profundo e ingresó a la habitación. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a un hombre mucho más delgado y demacrado que al de la última vez. Además lucía muy triste y abatido.

\- Sr. Anderson buenos días.

Tú, ¿qué haces aquí? – inquirió con voz casi inaudible.

\- He venido a visitarlo, a saber cómo sigue y también para platicar sobre varios aspectos.

\- Mejor vete, yo no tengo nada que platicar contigo – empezó a toser y ahogarse.

Kurt sintió tristeza al ver al hombre así y se acercó a él para ayudarlo a sentarse y luego le pasó el vaso con agua. James estaba tan débil que tuvo que aceptar que el ojiazul lo ayudase para poder beber un poco. Después de eso lo acomodó levantando un poco las almohadas para que no quedara totalmente recto y pudiese respirar mejor.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Sólo ayudarlo. No todas las personas tenemos dobles intenciones cuando hacemos algo por alguien más.

\- ¿Blaine te envió?

\- Oh no, él no tiene idea de que estoy aquí. De hecho, salió hace unos días en una gira y estará en ella por tres meses. Yo regresé a pasar las vacaciones con la familia y quería saber de usted, por eso vine a verlo.

El hombre permaneció en silencio, no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie, su estado tanto de salud como anímico eran deplorables.

Kurt permanecía de pie en una esquina de la habitación mirando en diferentes direcciones y en completo silencio.

En varias ocasiones James tuvo ataques de ahogo y el ojiazul lo socorrió junto con la enfermera. Al caer la tarde, Anderson se durmió completamente agotado. Kurt seguía en una esquina, pero sentado en el piso mientras mandaba mensajes en el celular.

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – preguntó haciendo asustar al castaño – Después de todo lo que les hice a ti y a mi hijo y de cómo te traté en diferentes ocasiones. Deberías dejarme solo, así como lo han hecho todos.

\- No lo voy a hacer – contestó con firmeza – No se trata de que los demás lo hayan dejado solo, sino de que usted ha alejado a las personas con sus actitudes.

James se sentía tan solo que aceptó la compañía de Kurt, éste iba todos los días a visitarlo y pasaba tiempo con él, haciéndole darse cuenta de la clase de persona que era.

**:::::::**

Anderson miraba por la ventana cuando sintió que el ojiazul entraba a la habitación - ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

El hombre lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué cambió con Blaine? Ustedes eran tan unidos, él lo amaba y admiraba inmensamente, soñaba con ser como usted cuando creciera, tenían una relación tan linda y especial. Y un día, sólo porque su hijo le confesó que era gay, ¿dejó de amarlo? No lo creo. Supongo que no debió ser fácil, pero de ahí a la forma tan cruel con la que lo ha tratado después de eso.

A veces ignorándolo por completo, otras veces gritándole, insultándolo y hasta golpeándolo. ¿Tiene idea de lo mucho que eso lastimaba a Blaine? Todas las veces que lo vi llorar amargamente porque usted lo maltrataba o porque él sentía que había dejado de amarlo. Todas las veces que se ilusionaba porque por rarezas de la vida, usted le prometía que iba a cambiar y aparentemente lo hacía, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que volviese a lo mismo de antes.

Kurt le dijo todo por lo que había pasado Blaine, desde la tristeza hasta la rabia, la confusión, el sentirse rechazado por quien alguna vez fue su todo y su mayor inspiración. James escuchó con atención y en completo silencio tratando de ocultar sus emociones, pero jamás contestaba.

El ojiazul no sabía qué más hacer para obtener por lo menos una respuesta y el tiempo se agotaba.

**:::::::**

\- Mañana será el último día que venga, al final de esta semana regresaré a New York y quiero pasar con mi familia antes de irme.

\- Siéntate – palmeó la cama y Kurt se sentó en la esquina – voy a contarte algo que nadie más sabe y tal vez sea el momento de liberarme.

El castaño estaba totalmente intrigado pero esperanzado en saber la verdad, en el fondo quería escuchar que James amaba a Blaine y lo aceptaba totalmente.

\- Nunca quise que mi hijo sufriese, al contrario, quería que fuera feliz y que disfrutara de la vida. Lo único que buscaba era protegerlo.

\- Un momento, déjeme ver si entiendo, ¿usted estaba tratando de evitarle sufrimientos y para eso lo hacía sufrir? No tiene ningún sentido.

\- No es así exactamente, tal vez no supe hacerlo correctamente, pero mi intención era protegerlo de la maldad y crueldad del mundo, de la gente llena de prejuicios, de todo lo que pudiera lastimarlo, pero tomé el camino equivocado.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- Todo se remonta a mi pasado, hay un secreto que he mantenido oculto todos estos años y es la razón por la que he actuado de la forma en la que lo he hecho.

\- ¿Su pasado?

\- ¡Así es! Si hoy en día todavía existe la homofobia y el rechazo, imagínate en mi época. Yo viví eso y fue terrible, supongo que de algún modo me marcó y por eso tenía miedo.

\- ¿Acaso… es usted…?


	41. Capítulo 40: La Verdad de James

*** _Giulyy CrissColfer_** Miss Exclusividad C: Aquí el resto de la historia ;) Aunque tú ya sabes prácticamente todo :P

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Gracias! Voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido ;) Ahora ya vas a saber lo que le contesta James.

*** _Georgi G_ **Toda una caja de pandora, no podría existir una mejor definición para James. En unos instantes podrás saber lo que James oculta :O

*** _jeny_** Muchas gracias Jeny C: Aquí la respuesta.

*** _lety bl_ **Gracias Lety! Me alegra que te guste tanto :) Ahora lo sabrás ;)

*** ****_brendaledesma33_** Porque allí se queda en una intriga perfecta :P

*** **_**hummelandersonsmythe**_ En este capítulo sabrás la respuesta a la interrogante. Sí, ellos dos juntos contra todo y todos :')

*** _niamlove12_ **Aww, muchísimas gracias! Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo (^-^)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 40:**

**"****La Verdad de James"**

* * *

.

El hombre se dio cuenta de la cara de asombro e intriga del chico…

\- ¿Qué si soy qué cosa? – luego de una pausa de varios segundos en las que recapituló sus palabras, reaccionó – ¿Qué si soy gay? – el castaño asintió – Oh no, no lo soy, peri mi mejor amigo lo era.

\- ¿Era?

\- Sí, él falleció hace muchos años atrás – un nudo en la garganta lo obligó a guardar silencio por un instante – se suicidó.

El castaño abrió los ojos tanto que podrían salírsele de la cara.

_Mi mejor amigo, cuyo nombre era Steve, y yo éramos muy unidos, como hermanos. Crecimos juntos de hecho, pues nos conocimos en los primeros años de primaria._

_Todo era normal, teníamos amigos con los que nos divertíamos y compartíamos, hacíamos travesuras, practicábamos deportes, en fin. _

_Entre los 13 y 14 años empieza a nacer el interés por las chicas, todos estábamos en esa etapa menos él, quien parecía más interesado en los deportes o los videojuegos. No fue algo que nos llamara la atención porque sabíamos que era normal, no a todos nos había nacido el interés al mismo tiempo y creíamos que en algún momento la hormona se le despertaría y sí fue así, pero no del modo que esperábamos._

_La mayoría de las veces hacíamos planes para ir a ver a las chicas y él encontraba alguna excusa o nos acompañaba pero no tenía mucho interés, a veces fingía y yo me daba cuenta de eso, era mi mejor amigo y lo conocía, sabía que algo no andaba bien._

_Para su cumpleaños número 14, lo fui a ver temprano y lo encontré en su habitación llorando. En ese momento comprendí que lo fuese que le estuviese pasando ya no lo podía mantener más tiempo en secreto. Me senté a su lado y le dije que me contara, que no se lo guardara más._

_Empezó diciéndome que no quería perderme, que yo era su mejor amigo y el hermano que nunca tuvo, que tenía mucho miedo de lo que le estaba pasando, de la reacción de los demás, sobretodo de su familia._

_Seguía sin comprender, pero por sus palabras suponía que debía ser algo grave. Puse mi mano en su hombro y le contesté que nada podría hacer que cambiasen las cosas entre nosotros._

_Me miró a los ojos y dijo que era gay. De todas las cosas que había imaginado, esa jamás cruzó por mi cabeza, me quedé en silencio por unos segundos y luego le pregunté que cómo lo sabía y me confesó que le gustaban los chicos, que había tratado de fijarse en las chicas pero simplemente no las podía ver de ese modo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que veía a los chicos de una manera diferente y que le gustaba mucho un chico nuevo de la escuela._

_Me contó todo lo que le pasaba, las cosas que sentía y pensaba. Me preguntó si eso estaba mal y no supe qué contestarle, luego le dije que si él se sentía a gusto con eso, dejando de lado el temor por supuesto, entonces debía estar bien._

_Se secó las lágrimas y me preguntó si seguía pensando lo mismo de él y de nuestra relación. Honestamente era algo raro pensar en que le gustaban los chicos, pero para mí era mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi cómplice y compañero de tantas aventuras y travesuras, definitivamente no podía verlo diferente y se lo dije. Me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y volvió a llorar, lo dejé hacerlo hasta que estuvo más tranquilo, después me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie, que cuando estuviera listo, él lo haría._

_El tiempo fue pasando y cumplió 16 años, para esa época salía con alguien y yo los ayudaba a encubrirse. Claro que las cosas no eran como hoy en día que ni bien conoces a alguien ya quieres meterlo en la cama a los pocos minutos, la relación de ellos era muy sana, fue en su cumpleaños cuando le pidió que fueran novios y pasó una semana antes de que se dieran su primer beso. Te digo esto como para que te des una idea de cómo eran las cosas entre ellos Kurt._

_Meses después, nos fuimos a un campamento de fin de semana. Todo iba bien, su novio estaba en nuestro mismo curso, pero ellos eran sumamente discretos, jamás nadie se hubiera imaginado que eran homosexuales y mucho menos que eran pareja. Por desgracia, alguien los vio tomados de la mano y eso fue suficiente para que se desatara la peor de las pesadillas._

_El rumor se esparció rápido y para cuando el lunes llegó, todos en la escuela los agredieron, los insultos y ofensas de todo tipo llovieron sobre ellos, los golpearon, les hicieron toda clase de maldades y eso continuó cada día de cada semana._

_Los maestros no hacían nada por evitarlo, nadie lo hacía, a excepción de una maestra que era sumamente amable, pero no era tomada en cuenta. En esa época ser gay era una abominación, muchos pensaban que era una enfermedad, otros que era cosa de espíritus malignos. Podría hacerte una lista con todas las creencias que habían y cada una era peor que la otra._

_Su novio no lo resistió más y les pidió a sus padres que lo cambien de escuela y ellos lo hicieron sin dudarlo. Para Steve no fue así de fácil, sus padres no tenían idea sobre sus preferencias ni de que pasaba por todo ese tormento a diario._

_Nuestros amigos se alejaron de él, unos porque estaban en desacuerdo con algo a lo que no consideraban normal y otros a lo que parecía no importarles, porque los demás prácticamente los obligaron. Cualquiera que quisiera apoyarlo era acusado de ser gay y nadie quería eso._

_Yo no podía dejarlo de lado, así que sin importar lo que pudiese ocurrir, lo defendí de todos y empecé a ser atacado también, pero no me importaba, no lo iba a dejar solo. Fui su único amigo y la única persona que se preocupaba por él._

_Inventaban rumores sobre nosotros dos, pero me daba igual. A veces me pedía que me alejara porque no quería que me siguieran haciendo daño, pero no podía hacer eso, él era muy importante para mí y yo iba a seguir a su lado. Otras veces, cuando todo se ponía realmente feo, me suplicaba que no lo abandonara. Mi respuesta era siempre la misma, eres mi hermano y jamás te dejaré solo._

_Finalmente se decidió, les contaría a sus padres y les pediría que lo cambien de escuela o se volvería loco. Planeamos cómo lo haría, las cosas que les diría, estábamos seguros que no sería nada fácil, sobretodo porque ellos eran muy arraigados a sus costumbres y creencias que venían arrastrando por generaciones._

_Cuando Steve le contó a sus padres que era gay, se desató el infierno, le dieron una paliza descomunal, lo insultaron de todas las formas posibles, lo llevaron a toda clase de médicos, loqueros, brujos y demás que encontraron para que lo curaran, pero al ver que nada daba resultado, lo botaron de la casa._

_Al comienzo tenía miedo de contarles a mis padres lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque no sabía cuál sería su reacción, pero al darme cuenta que sólo estábamos Steve y yo contra el mundo, me armé de valor y les dije todo, ellos se portaron de maravilla. Trataron de intervenir en las cosas que hacían sus padres, pero fue inútil. Cuando éstos lo corrieron, mis padres lo acogieron._

Kurt estaba totalmente anonadado e indignado – Eleonor y Devon son maravillosos, ellos los apoyaron a usted y a Steve en todo, le demostraron su amor incondicional y comprensión y usted hizo todo lo contrario con su hijo. Blaine no merecía todo su desprecio y maltratos. ¿Cómo pudo?

_Es tan difícil de explicar, amo a mi hijo, tal vez no se lo he demostrado como debía, pero lo amo y estoy orgulloso de él y de cómo ha salido adelante en todo lo que se ha propuesto._

_Todo era perfecto, Blaine nunca dio indicios de ser gay, dicen que algunos muestran signos desde pequeños, pero él no, le gustaban los deportes, hacía travesuras y jugaba como cualquier otro niño. _

_Tenía grandes sueños con él, su temple y carácter eran perfectos, se parecía mucho a mí, siempre decidido, sabía lo que quería e iba por ello sin dejar que nada lo detuviese. No tenía dudas de que llegaría muy lejos en lo que sea que se propusiese. _

_El tiempo seguía pasando y yo estaba cada vez más orgulloso de él. _

_Cuando Blaine nos confesó que era gay, sentí que todo mi mundo se venía abajo, pero no porque tuviese algo en contra de los homosexuales, sino porque sabía que a partir de ese momento su vida no sería fácil._

_Tenía la misma edad de Steve cuando se atrevió a contárnoslo a Elaine y a mí, sentí pánico en ese momento porque la historia se estaba repitiendo y no quería eso para mi hijo._

_Con el tiempo se iba mostrando más seguro de sí mismo, de quien era y de cuáles eran sus preferencias. Muchas veces lo comparé con mi amigo y no podía dejar de pensar en que si él hubiese sido más decidido y seguro, tal vez ahora todavía estuviera con vida._

_Una batalla interna es la que he vivido durante años, por un lado, quería cuidar y proteger a mi hijo de la crueldad del mundo, me aferré a la idea de que era sólo una fase y que se le iba a pasar con el tiempo, pero no fue así. A veces, sólo quería abrazarlo y decirle que siempre iba a contar con mi apoyo y que lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas sin importar qué. __Otras veces, todos los recuerdos de lo que viví con mi amigo me atormentaban y me hacían sentir que debía ser enérgico con él para que aprendiera a ser fuerte y supiera defenderse._

_Cuando lo veía débil, llorando, simplemente no lo soportaba, porque por mi cabeza pasaba la idea de que no estaba preparado para el mundo, que éste se lo devoraría vivo y no quería eso, por eso me comportaba con él de esa forma._

_Esas ocasiones en las que como mencionaste, traté de acercarme a Blaine, de apoyarlo y hacerle sentir que me importaba y lo mucho que lo amaba, era cuando decidía bajar mis muros y sólo ser el padre que necesitaba._

_Luego era como si me desafiara con las cosas que hacía y eso me sacaba de mis casillas. Me aterraba que nuestras amistades supieran de su orientación sexual, no por el qué dirán, eso simplemente era una excusa, la realidad es que no soportaba la idea de que los demás lo despreciaran o le hicieran pasar por cosas que no se merecía._

_Sé que es muy contradictorio todo lo que digo, pero desde que Blaine nos hizo esa confesión, mi vida se volvió así de confusa y contradictoria._

_Cuando te conoció, toda esperanza de que se diera cuenta de que estaba desorientado, se fue a pique. Se enamoró de ti y eso era más que evidente, no tenía problema de mostrarse contigo en todos lados y eso lo consideraba un arma de doble filo. __No me puedes decir que no se han topado con personas que no estén de acuerdo con su relación, estoy seguro que así ha sido y mi temor y dolor creció más, sabía que tú serías su perdición, así lo sentí al menos, y no, no tengo nada en contra tuyo, no es personal, es sólo que ustedes me recordaban tanto a Steve y un novio que tuvo después. Por él se enfrentó a todos por primera vez, pero como te dije antes, las cosas en esa época eran mucho más difíciles que ahora._

Kurt trataba de asimilar todo lo que James le había confesado, eran demasiadas cosas, muchas emociones a la vez. Ambos permanecían en un silencio absoluto hasta que el ojiazul respiró pesadamente.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Steve y su novio?

_Ellos estaban muy enamorados y cuando cumplió los 18, se mudó con él y esa fue la hecatombe, el acoso, el rechazo, los insultos, todo por lo que pasó era demasiado , el odio de su familia se sumó a lo que lo aquejaba, pero las pocas personas que estábamos con él, lo apoyábamos y tratábamos de mantenerlo firme. _

_Pensó que al entrar a la universidad las cosas serían distintas y en cierto modo lo fueron, algunos compañeros lo aceptaron, pero otros no, el acoso y demás seguían siendo terribles, sin embargo ahora tenía a su novio y más personas que lo aceptaban y apoyaban, en cierta forma eso le daba fuerzas._

_Y todo parecía empezar a enrumbarse finalmente, hasta que su novio lo dejó por otro chico y eso lo devastó. No dejaba de repetir que si hubiera hecho lo que sus padres le sugirieron de tener una novia y luchar contra sus instintos, tal vez hubiera sido feliz y no hubiese pasado por tanto sufrimiento._

_Esa traición lo destruyó por completo, no logró soportarlo, cayó en una depresión espantosa y pocas semanas después, en su cumpleaños 20, se suicidó._

Las lágrimas surcaban el rostro del hombre y Kurt estaba en shock.

\- ¿Usted piensa que yo le voy a hacer eso a Blaine y él va a terminar como Steve? Es por eso que siempre trató de separarnos, ¿cierto?

James sólo bajó la mirada – me muero si le pasa algo a alguno de mis hijos.

\- Estoy demasiado confundido con todo lo que me contó, no sé qué pensar ni qué decirle, pero sí le puedo asegurar que amo a Blaine con todas mis fuerzas, él es el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi complemento, mi todo y jamás, escúchelo bien, jamás le haría algo así.

Soy inmensamente feliz con Blaine y trato y de hacerlo igual de feliz. Los dos hemos aprendido mucho, tanto de los errores que hemos cometido así como de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

Ambos estamos aún muy jóvenes, pero le puedo asegurar que tenemos planes de casarnos en el futuro y formar una familia. Así de seguros estamos de lo que tenemos y así de grande es el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro - hizo una pausa y el silencio reinó por un par de minutos.

El cumpleaños de Blaine está cerca, el mejor regalo que le podría dar es decirle lo mucho que lo ama y que lo apoya. Cuéntele su historia para que así pueda entender el porqué de su comportamiento y saque de su cabeza la idea de que hizo algo mal y que por eso usted dejó de amarlo.

Blaine va a cumplir 20 años, la edad que tenía Steve cuando se sintió tan solo y devastado que decidió poner fin a su vida… Tal vez perdió a su mejor amigo, pero aún tiene a su hijo vivo, no desaproveche esa oportunidad.

Se levantó de la cama, le dio un abrazo sincero al hombre – gracias por abrirme su corazón – lo soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Kurt...

\- ¿Si?

\- Cuída mucho a mi hijo.


	42. Capítulo 41: Decisiones Inesperadas

Prometo contestar sus reviews, gracias a todas y todos los que escriben. Ustedes son mi motivación.

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 41:**

**"****Decisiones Inesperadas"**

* * *

.

Al término de las vacaciones Kurt regresó a New York y se sentía algo solo cuando estaba en el departamento, el resto del tiempo estaba con los amigos que había hecho o con sus compañeros en la universidad, pero al llegar a casa no tenía a nadie con quien compartir, con quien sentarse a comer o con quien dormir abrazado. Incluso hasta extrañaba tener a alguien con quien discutir.

Blaine procuraba llamarlo todas las noches, pero a veces se desocupaba muy tarde y el ojiazul se quedaba dormido esperando la llamada.

\- Mi amor, ¿cómo estás? Te extraño mucho.

\- Bien Blaine, extrañándote también. ¿Qué tal la gira?

\- Maravillosa, nunca me imaginé que fuera así, pero esto es tan genial, ya hasta club de fans tengo.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Wow! Me alegro mucho por ti amor.

\- ¡Gracias Kurt! – hubo una pausa – Mi amor, perdóname por no haber llamado antes, sé que no hemos hablado en toda la semana, pero ha sido una locura total.

\- Yo entiendo Blaine, no te preocupes. Realmente estoy tan feliz por ti.

\- Gracias amor, lo sé. Ya quiero verte, extraño tus hermosos ojos azules, tu adorable sonrisa, acariciar tu rostro, sentir tus labios. Extraño sentarnos a conversar de tantas cosas, tomarnos de la mano, nuestras caminatas por el parque. También extraño bañarnos juntos o estar abrazados en la tina y ni qué decir lo mucho que extraño hacer el amor contigo o dormir entre tus brazos.

\- Blaine me vas a hacer llorar porque yo también extraño todas esas cosas, extraño verte despertar y deambular por el departamento con el cabello todo alborotado, quedarnos en la cama sin hacer nada, sólo mirándonos o en una sesión de besos que parece nunca terminar, los fines de semana que vamos a esquiar, hasta extraño tenerte que obligar a comer los vegetales y esconderte las papas fritas que sueles traer a escondidas cuando regresas del trabajo.

Ambos rieron – falta sólo un mes Kurt para que la gira termine.

\- Un mes más – suspiró.

\- Te tengo una sorpresa que debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Una sorpresa que va a llegar? – el timbre sonó – Están llamando a la puerta, voy a ver.

\- Ok, te espero. Y Kurt…

\- ¿Si?

\- Te amo.

Los gritos del castaño se escuchaban con fuerza, el moreno sonreía al otro lado del teléfono y esperaba paciente a que su amado novio regresara.

\- Blaine! Blaine! Oh por Dios! Blaine! No puedo creerlo! Blaine! Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, cuánto te amo Blaine!

\- ¿Te gustó tu sorpresa?

\- No puedo ni hablar… Blaine.

\- Te amo mucho Kurt, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Así que tienes dos días para alistar tus maletas y todo lo que necesites. El jueves estarás aquí conmigo y me vas a acompañar por el resto de la gira.

\- No puedo creer que conseguiste hasta el permiso en la universidad, está firmado por el decano, tengo el pasaje en mi mano, pero ¿y el trabajo?

\- Ya está solucionado eso también, no te preocupes por nana bebé, lo único en lo que debes ocupar tu cabecita ahora es en alistar las maletas.

\- Blaine eres el mejor, ¿cómo no amarte?

\- Tú te mereces lo mejor Kurt, pero eso no es todo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cuando estés aquí lo sabrás.

* * *

.

Kurt no sólo acompañó a Blaine en su gira, sino que se presentó también como telonero en el concierto y la aceptación del público fue impresionante.

Los meses transcurrieron tan rápido que ni los notaron, ambos están cerca de terminar su segundo año en la universidad y trabajan en lo que tanto aman y les apasiona, pero eso los deja con poco tiempo tanto personal como de pareja.

\- Kurt, ¿a dónde vas?

\- Tengo una junta importante en donde vamos a tratar lo de la próxima presentación.

\- ¿A qué hora termina esa junta?

\- No tengo idea, ya sabes como son esas cosas, tienen hora para empezar, pero nunca para terminar.

\- ¿Qué hay con nuestra cena?

\- ¿Nuestra cena? Oh! Era hoy! Lo siento Blaine, no me acordé.

\- Hemos estado planificando una cena desde hace dos semanas. Cancelé y dejé pendiente todo lo que tenía para hoy a partir de la tarde porque no quería que nada estropeara el momento y tú sólo lo olvidaste, ¿cómo es posible?

\- Ya te dije que lo lamento amor. Ahora me siento como un mal novio. ¿Crees que soy un mal novio por olvidarlo?

El moreno se quedó en silencio mirando hacia la nada.

\- Blaine, piensas que soy un mal novio – la voz se le quebró un poco.

\- No Kurt, yo sólo… no, no lo eres. Te amo mucho y me alegro por todo lo maravilloso que te está pasando. Espero que todo salga muy bien en esa junta.

\- Blaine, no sé qué decir… yo…

\- Consigue algo bueno de la negociación – se levantó del sofá acercándose a él y le besó castamente los labios.

…

\- Blaine, ¿quieres ir al cine? Van a dar una buena película independiente, me la han recomendado.

\- Quiero, pero no puedo. Voy a estar ocupado bebé.

\- Qué mal, realmente quería ir a verla.

\- Pero ve a verla, no te quedes con las ganas.

\- Quería ir contigo.

* * *

.

\- ¿Qué hace esta toalla mojada aquí? – preguntó el ojiazul molesto.

\- Estoy muy cansado Kurt, ha sido un día terrible, sólo vine a bañarme y descansar una hora porque me tengo que ir a clases.

\- Eso no significa que vas a dejar la toalla mojada tirada donde se te ocurra para que yo la levante. También he trabajado mucho y al igual que tú, estoy cansado.

\- En ningún momento te he dicho que la levantes, yo lo voy a hacer en cuanto termine de arreglarme.

\- Claro, y luego la toalla va a apestar a humedad y ese olor es terrible.

\- Yo la lavo y ya. Sólo deja de quejarte.

**::::::::**

\- Kurt, ¿por qué están los platos sucios todavía? Te tocaba lavarlos.

\- No he tenido tiempo, tuve mucho trabajo hoy y estoy tratando de estudiar, mañana tengo un examen importante.

\- Hoy tuviste mucho trabajo, pero los platos se están acumulando desde tres días Kurt, tres días que llevas diciendo más tarde los lavo, mañana los lavo. No sé qué es lo que esperas para hacerlo.

\- Te dije que estoy estudiando para un examen, déjame tranquilo.

\- Sólo respóndeme cuándo vas a lavar los platos.

\- Si tanto te molestan, ¿por qué no los lavas tú?

\- No me vengas a preguntar eso Kurt, sabes perfectamente que me ofrecí a hacerlo y me dijiste que no lo hiciera porque esa era tu responsabilidad, además de que tú sabes como los lavas y no sé cuántas cosas más.

**::::::::**

Las discusiones se daban seguido entre la pareja en los últimos meses, el stress de los estudios más el trabajo los estaba consumiendo definitivamente y había dejado de ser una relación buena y estable.

* * *

.

Un día ocurrió lo inesperado, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Habían hecho el amor toda la noche, literalmente, tenían mucho tiempo de no intimar y finalmente se había dado la oportunidad, así que trataron de compensar el tiempo perdido.

Todo era perfecto, amanecieron abrazados besándose y sumamente agotados, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo habían podido aguantar tanto, pero ahí estaban llenándose de besos y con el cuerpo un poco adolorido, pero lo valía.

Se durmieron casi al instante y cuando despertaron, empezaron a hablar de varias cosas y fue cuando surgieron los desacuerdos que terminaron convirtiéndose en una pelea. Era la quinta que tenían en un mes, pero definitivamente esa era la más fuerte de todas.

\- ¡BASTA YA! – gritó Blaine desesperado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – no podemos seguir así Kurt, no podemos, no es correcto, nos estamos haciendo daño.

El ojiazul cambió su expresión de enojado a preocupado y triste – lo sé Blaine, ya no puedo más con esta situación.

Ambos ese día apagaron sus celulares y desconectaron el cable del teléfono, era el momento de hablar y tomar una decisión.

En medio de lágrimas y tomados de la mano, habían decidido que lo mejor que podían hacer era dar por terminada la relación y así lo hicieron. Era sumamente doloroso, pues jamás se habían imaginado algo como eso.

\- Yo te amo Kurt, te lo juro, te amo mucho – decía en medio de lágrimas y con la voz quebrada.

\- Lo sé Blaine, y yo te amo a ti, mucho, pero no podemos seguir causándonos daño con tantas discusiones y peleas, además de la falta de tiempo – contestó también llorando – no quiero perderte, eres el amor de mi vida, no me imagino el futuro sin ti.

\- Y tú eres el amor de mi vida Kurt, no sé cómo voy a seguir adelante sin tenerte a mi lado. Aún no nos separamos y ya duele terriblemente.

\- Duele, duele mucho Blaine, siento como si me estuvieran arrancando el alma del cuerpo.

\- Debemos enfocarnos en lo que prometimos amor, no es una ruptura definitiva, sólo es una pausa hasta que logremos poner todos nuestros asuntos en orden.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos va a tomar eso?

\- No tengo idea Kurt.

\- ¿Crees que cuando hayamos resuelto todo y estemos listos, la vida nos volverá a juntar?

\- Cuento con eso mi amor, cuento con eso.

\- Tengo mucho miedo de que la vida tenga otros planes Blaine.

\- Yo también tengo miedo Kurt, pero confío en nuestro amor y en que somos almas gemelas, por lo tanto debemos estar juntos.

\- Nuestras almas encontrarán el camino para volvernos a juntar.

\- Así será.

Ambos lloraban profusamente y se abrazaron dejando salir todo el dolor que su decisión les causaba, pero conscientes de que era lo mejor que podían hacer.

\- Kurt…

\- Blaine…

\- No sé si pienses que estoy loco pero quiero…

\- Entonces yo también estoy loco porque también quiero…

Sus miradas se conectaron como la primera vez y dijeron al unísono – quiero hacer el amor contigo.

* * *

.

Decidieron que ninguno de los viviría en ese departamento, habían demasiados recuerdos ahí, casi 3 años de sus vidas los dejaban en ese que fue su primer hogar juntos y fue testigo de todo lo que pasó entre ellos durante ese tiempo, de todas las risas, las ocurrencias, los sueños y metas alcanzadas, de los temores, las lágrimas y las frustraciones, del apoyo incondicional que siempre se dieron y sobretodo de todo el amor que se prodigaron el uno al otro. De esa misma forma ahora lo era del momento en el que las cosas llegaban a su final.

Un lugar testigo de una promesa de amor eterno y de volver a encontrarse cuando el destino así lo quisiere.


	43. Capítulo 42: Tenemos Que Avanzar

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **A veces la vida nos pone pruebas difíciles, pero no imposibles de superar. Ellos se aman mucho.

*** _jeny _**Confía en su amor ;)

*** _Georgi G_ **Ellos consideraron que la mejor decisión era separarse porque tenían muchos problemas y no querían hacerse daño.

*** _Giulyy CrissColfer_ **La separación era inminente y lo que viene también. He cambiado algunas cosas, pero como te comenté en FB la idea original y su escencia sigue, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie porque eres Miss Exclusividad (*^-^*)

*** _Michie S Black Snow_ **Lamentablemente tanto trabajo y estudios se les empezaron a escapar de las manos y estaban teniendo problemas en su relación como consecuencia del stress que les causaba. Pero van a luchar por poner todo en orden.

*** _niamlove12_ **Muchísimas gracias! Esta es mi primer historia, antes de esta nunca había escrito ninguna y le pongo todo mi corazón. Me hace inmensamente feliz que te guste tanto y agradezco inmensamente tus palabras *-*

*** _hummelandersonsmyth__e_ **Una decisión muy difícil la que tomaron pero pensando en que estaban haciendo lo mejor. Su amor es fuerte y no dejarán de luchar.

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Exacto! Ellos se aman mucho y son almas gemelas. El destino se encargará de encaminar las cosas =)

*** _lety bl_ **Jajajajaja, sacaste la antorcha ya xD Pero ya sabías que iba a pasar algo difícil entre ellos, sólo confía en su amor ;)

*** _angelavlopez2_ **Se separaron porque estaban teniendo muchos problemas y no querían hacerse daño. El camino que tienen que recorrer no será fácil, pero saldrán adelante.

*** _Candy Criss_ **Tú eres la única que se alegra porque terminaron jeje. Habrá algo de lo que quieres, aunque como sabes, no será mucho y la idea original la cambié conforme avanzó la historia. Tendrás tu dosis de celos, eso es definitivo.

*** _monaibarra99_ **Porque era necesario en este punto, ellos necesitan encontrar un equilibrio. Al comienzo será inevitable que sufran, pero irán superándolo poco a poco.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 42:**

**"****Tenemos Que Avanzar" **

* * *

.

El dolor de estar separados era grande, ambos les habían contado a sus familiares y amigos de su decisión y nadie podía creerlo, todos pensaban que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto hasta que ambos chicos les pidieron que los ayudaran a mover sus cosas.

Los reunieron un mismo día y ahí les dieron todas las explicaciones, no pensaban repetir las palabras que les costaban y dolían tanto una y otra vez.

\- ¿Entonces no es una ruptura definitiva? – preguntó Eleonor con tristeza.

\- No abuelita, al menos no estamos terminando con esa intención. Ambos esperamos que la vida nos ayude a encontrarnos más adelante, pero por ahora es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

La mujer lo abrazó fuertemente – mi niño amado, me imagino lo difícil que es esto para ustedes, puedo ver la tristeza en tus ojos y también en los de Kurt, pero si ya analizaron todas las posibilidades y están seguros de que no hay más que se pueda hacer, entonces que así sea. Te apoyamos mucho y si es su destino estar juntos, ten por seguro que todos los caminos se abrirán para que se vuelvan a juntar.

Ante estas palabras el pelinegro no pudo más y se soltó a llorar desesperadamente.

Elaine y Carole estaban en el comedor sentadas – no entiendo por qué hacen esto si los dos están sufriendo – Kurt está destrozado llorando a mares.

\- Mi hijo igual, ahora está con su abuela, pero no deja de llorar. Me parte el alma verlos así. Ellos se aman.

\- ¡Exacto! Le pregunté a Kurt sobre las verdaderas razones de su ruptura y me dijo que era lo que ya nos habían dicho, que no había más, que ellos se aman demasiado, y que justamente por ese amor que se tienen, debían darse un tiempo para poder poner orden en todo.

\- Creo que pueden poner orden y tratar de organizar mejor sus carreras y sus vidas sin necesidad de separarse – comentó la mamá del ojimiel.

\- Es lo mismo que yo pienso, pero ellos no lo ven así. Según Kurt, últimamente estaban peleando por todo y la falta de tiempo más la presión de los estudios y sus profesiones era demasiado y ambos se sentían al borde del colapso.

\- Algo parecido me comentó Blaine. Dijo que ya no quería pelear más con Kurt, que lo amaba mucho y cada pelea que tenían sólo iba rompiendo un poco más su corazón y causando estragos en su relación.

Rachel y Nick entraron en ese momento – ¿Qué pasó? – preguntaron ambas mujeres al unísono.

\- Kurt dice que aunque se esté muriendo por dentro, esto es lo mejor porque no quiere lastimar a Blaine más de lo que ya lo ha hecho y no quiere romper algo tan hermoso como lo que ellos tuvieron – comentó la chica con tristeza.

\- Blaine se sostiene en lo mismo, dice que Kurt y él ya se han hecho daño con las cosas que se han dicho durante las discusiones y que no pueden seguir así, porque lo de ellos fue tan hermoso y perfecto que no es justo que lo destrocen – dijo el chico apesadumbrado.

* * *

.

Durante varios días estuvieron recogiendo y empacando todas las pertenencias. Rachel le ofreció a Kurt un espacio en su departamento, el cual aceptó de inmediato mientras que Blaine decidió irse de New York, aún no sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero lo que si tenía en claro es que no iba a hacer su vida en el mismo lugar donde su ex estaría pues no quería toparse con él en algún momento ya que sería muy doloroso.

Estaban a un par de semanas de terminar el semestre, así que ambos trataron de enfocarse. Kurt con la ayuda de Rachel y Blaine, quien pensaba que estaría solo en un hotel, se dio con la sorpresa de que Nick y Jeff se quedarían para acompañarlo.

Los ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron en cuanto a las clases, incluyendo el prepararse para los finales y los alentaban para que siguieran dando lo mejor de sí en sus respectivos trabajos.

Todo estaba aparentemente planeado, con lo que no contaban era con que tendrían que presentar un show juntos. No querían hacerlo porque sabían que no lo soportarían, pero tenían un contrato firmado que los obligaba a cumplir, así que trataron de ser lo más profesionales posible y armaron todo. Pero había una canción que no permitieron que nadie escuche durante los ensayos, la habían escrito entre los dos y pensaban presentarla como exclusiva en el show.

El día llegó y ambos se comportaron a la altura del espectáculo. Todo estaba a punto de terminar, literalmente, no sólo la presentación sino también su vida juntos, pues las clases habían terminado y cada quien tomaría un rumbo diferente. Tenían muy claro que ese era el último día que se verían quien sabe en cuanto tiempo.

_"Con esta canción queremos cerrar esta noche"_

_"Es una canción que escribimos juntos y que cierra un ciclo de nuestras vidas"_

Habían planeado decir más, pero les fue imposible sin quebrarse, así que decidieron dar inicio a la canción.

.

**Blaine:**

_No será fácil_

_después de amarte tantas veces, olvidarte_

_si aún al verte sólo quiero acariciarte_

_volver a amarte._

_. _

**Kurt:**

_No será fácil_

_aparentar que entre tú y yo nada ha pasado_

_si aún las huellas de tu amor no se han borrado._

_No será fácil._

_. _

**Kurt:**

_No será fácil_

_contar las horas hasta ver la luz del día,_

_amanecer en una cama tan vacía._

_. _

**Blaine:**

_No será fácil_

_pasar las noches sin poder hallar el sueño,_

_calmar mi llanto cuando surjan tus recuerdos._

.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos mientras las lágrimas cubrían sus rostros y haciendo un esfuerzo cantaron al unísono…

.

_No será fácil_

_abandonar esas memorias que has dejado._

_Acostumbrarme que lo nuestro ya ha pasado_

_aunque yo sepa que a más nadie tú has amado._

_. _

_No será fácil_

_verte pasar y no poderte dar ni un beso._

_Mirar tus ojos y saber que no hay regreso._

_Reconocer que a tu pasado pertenezco._

_No será fácil_

**:::::::**

En cuanto todo terminó, Blaine pidió un receso a su jefe y se fue a Westerville para estar con sus abuelos, ellos siempre habían sido su apoyo y fortaleza en los momentos más difíciles. Elaine le había dicho que regrese a la casa pero lo que menos quería Blaine era estar en el lugar que le recordaba tanto a su padre, demasiado tenía con todo lo de la ruptura como para agregarle más.

Con lo que no contaba es que la casa de sus abuelos tenía muchos recuerdos de Kurt.

Por otro lado, el ojiazul viajó a Lima para estar con su familia, los necesitaba, sobre todo a su papá. Quería estar tranquilo, pero cada rincón de la casa evocaba un recuerdo de Blaine.

* * *

.

Los meses pasaron y Kurt regresó a New York, el nuevo año estaba por comenzar y sabía que tenía que seguir adelante con su vida. No iba a ser sencillo, pero no se permitiría renunciar a sus sueños.

Blaine por su parte, decidió viajar a L.A. y buscar una universidad allá donde presentó varios exámenes y le permitieron validar las materias que ya había estudiado, así pudo continuar con el semestre que le correspondía. Puso mucho empeño pues si no aprobaba debía volver a estudiar desde el comienzo y no quería eso, ya iba a tercer año y tenía un excelente promedio, no podía darse el lujo de empezar de cero.

Para ninguno de los dos fue fácil rehacer sus vidas sin el otro a su lado, fueron muchas noches de llorar hasta quedarse dormidos, momentos solitarios en los que no estaba presente esa persona especial con la que compartir las cosas importantes, no habían besos ni caricias, momentos cursis o detalles románticos.

En ocasiones se sentían tan abatidos que no querían continuar, pero luego recordaban la promesa que se hicieron de seguir adelante, de crecer en todos los sentidos, de organizar sus vidas y ordenar sus prioridades. Esa promesa de luchar por sus sueños y metas y sobre todo la promesa de vivir a plenitud y ser felices, porque sólo cuando lograran todo eso en el balance perfecto, serían capaces de volver a compartir sus vidas y tener todo bajo control.

* * *

.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y Kurt estaba sentado en la cafetería de la universidad leyendo un libro del cual tenía que presentar un resumen y hacer un informe con los datos más importantes.

\- Benditos los ojos que ven semejante belleza – escuchó decir a alguien cerca pero no prestó atención – Kurt Hummel, eres como un sueño hecho realidad.

El ojiazul al escuchar su nombre, volteó y vio a su lado a un hombre elegantemente vestido sonriéndole de forma sexy y mirándolo de arriba abajo como si fuese lo más hermoso y apetecible del planeta.

\- Sebastian Smythe – sonrió.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – el ojiazul le indicó con la mano que lo hiciera – ¡Gracias!

Empezaron a platicar de diferentes cosas, rieron, compartieron anécdotas, todo iba bien hasta que el ojiverde le preguntó si eran ciertos los rumores de que él y Blaine habían terminado, entonces el castaño no resistió y dejó escapar lágrimas que llevaba tiempo reteniendo.

Sebastian lo abrazó de una forma cariñosa y reconfortante – tranquilo, sé que no es fácil, pero va a pasar. Ahora no lo crees así, pero con el tiempo va pasando, el tiempo ayuda a que duela menos y poco a poco lo vas superando.

A partir de ese día el ojiverde y el ojiazul se veían todos los días a la salida de clases. Seb trataba de mantenerlo alegre en todo momento, no siempre lo conseguía, pues habían ocasiones en las que Kurt se desmoronaba por completo, pero no dejaba de estar a su lado y cuando más fuerte caía, él más fuerte lo sostenía.

Antes de darse cuenta, Smythe se convirtió en su punto de apoyo y pasaba cada vez más tiempo a su lado.

* * *

.

Blaine ponía todo de su parte, consiguió un trabajo poco después de haberse mudado. Cuando iba a un restaurante o un café-bar en donde había un escenario, siempre se subía a cantar. En uno de estos lugares le dijeron que necesitaban un mesero que cantara también y él aceptó de inmediato. Lo de atender mesas no era nuevo, ya lo había hecho en su adolescencia cuando juntaba dinero para el regalo del primer aniversario con Kurt… Kurt, su recuerdo dolía demasiado y a veces se rompía por completo, pero trataba de sobreponerse y avanzar.

En L.A. vivían Nick, Jeff y Mercedes, así que se reunían cuando el tiempo se los permitía. No se veían seguido, pero cada vez que estaban juntos, eran de los mejores momentos.

Un día que estaba cantando, un productor fue al restaurante. Blaine había escuchado cientos de historias acerca de personas que son descubiertas en restaurantes, tiendas, etc., pero no sabía qué tan ciertas podían ser y ahora que le estaba pasando a él se sentía muy afortunado.

Una de las personas con las que iba a trabajar era Irvin, un chico de piel bronceada, alto, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul verdosos. Era muy atractivo, amable, alegre, inteligente, además de talentoso. En algún momento había trabajado como modelo hasta que se había dado cuenta de que la música era realmente su pasión.

Blaine e Irvin hacían una excelente mancuerna, ambos escribían canciones y tocaban diferentes instrumentos. A todos les encantaba la forma en que se complementaban y las grandes cosas que hacían juntos.

A tal grado había llegado la relación y confianza entre ellos que un día el ojimiel le contó sobre Kurt después de que se rompió por completo en un show.

**:::::::**

Ahí estaba Blaine, dueño del escenario recordando las palabras de Kurt que ahora retumbaban en su cabeza: "Te quiero, más que eso, te amo con todo mi corazón y hay algo que deseo expresarte con una canción que te voy a cantar" El ojimiel respiró, no podía creer que él debía interpretar aquella canción que en aquel entonces su novio le había dedicado. Se armó de valor y comenzó a cantar.

.

_Nunca pensé que alguna vez iba a necesitar a alguien_

_tanto como te necesito_

_Tú aclaras mi día en todos los sentidos, lo haces_

_Mi vida se siente renovada_

_Y cada vez que pienso en la forma_

_en que me haces sentir por dentro_

_siento algo grandioso, la clase de sentimiento_

_que tienes cuando estás completo_

_Y todo sucedió en un momento_

_cuando me di cuenta que el regalo más grande era mío._

_ ._

_En mi vida hay muchas cosas_

_que me levantan y que me tumban_

_Y si miro alrededor del mundo_

_no creo que podría haber encontrado alguna vez_

_a alguien que hiciera que valiera la pena vivir mi vida._

_. _

_Haces que el día de lluvia parezca brillante_

_esta es la sensación más fuerte que he sentido_

_porque en mi corazón, sé que es correcto._

_Y si alguna vez me dejaras_

_no sé cómo seguiría adelante_

_haría cualquier cosa que pudiera para que de alguna manera_

_esto se mantenga fuerte._

_. _

_Tú, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado_

_definitivamente lo eres_

_quiero que te quedes para siempre conmigo, no te vayas_

_haz hecho que sea muy fácil ver que_

_eres lo mejor que me ha pasado_

.

Lágrimas rodaban copiosas por el rostro del moreno ante todos los recuerdos agolpados en su mente y corazón. Luego de que Kurt le cantara esa canción, había sido la primera vez que el ojimiel le había dicho que lo amaba.

* * *

.

Irvin y Blaine se habían vuelto muy unidos y poco a poco se convirtieron en los mejores amigos.

\- Blaine, mañana hay una película genial en el cine, ¿vamos a verla?

\- Tengo que estudiar para un examen.

\- Por favor, sé que estás en una de las universidades más exigentes, pero tienes un excelente promedio, hacer ese examen va a ser muy fácil para ti.

\- No creas, está un poco complicada la materia y debo estudiar justamente para mantener ese promedio.

\- Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Vemos la película y regresamos. Es uno de los pocos días libres que tenemos en el trabajo. Te la pasas pegado a los libros y no puede ser así, eres joven tienes que divertirte.

\- Irvin no, la verdad es que…

\- Nada, nada, vamos al cine – lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó casi arrastrado del departamento.

* * *

.

Sebastian prácticamente se la pasaba metido en el departamento de Rachel y Kurt. Se llevaban muy bien la morena y el ojiverde, así que a ella no le importaba que él estuviera ahí todo el tiempo.

\- Voy por la comida, no me demoro – dijo el castaño más alto.

\- Ok, pero recuerda traer postre Smythe – comentó con una sonrisa el ojiazul.

\- Dime la verdad – dijo la chica de pronto.

\- ¿Qué verdad?

\- Kurt, vamos. No me ocultes las cosas soy tu mejor amiga.

\- No entiendo de qué estás hablando Rach.

\- De lo que hay entre tú y Seb.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- No te hagas el desentendido Kurt, es obvio que entre ustedes dos hay algo.

\- Me puedes explicar de dónde sacas esa idea.

\- Fácil, cuando estás con él te ves tan feliz, ustedes se llevan de maravilla, Seb es muy atento contigo, es detallista, siempre sales con él, prácticamente vive aquí con nosotros. Además, es muy cariñoso, todo el tiempo te anda tocando, te abraza, te halaga cada 5 minutos.

\- Rachel no…

\- No es incorrecto que quieras rehacer tu vida Kurt, ha pasado más de un año desde que tú y Blaine terminaron y no has sabido nada de él. Yo sé que ese era el objetivo, que se distanciaran y reorganizaran sus vidas y los has ido haciendo, supongo que él también, al menos eso espero. Ustedes se prometieron seguir adelante y vivir y parte de eso es tener una nueva pareja.

El ojiazul suspiró pesadamente.

\- No puedes esperar por Blaine durante meses, años o quien sabe cuánto tiempo les tome volverse a encontrar y eso si es que se reencuentran, porque nada ni nadie lo garantiza.

¿Quién dice que él sigue esperando por ti? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, no lo sé, lo que sí sé es que ambos tienen derecho a encontrar el amor nuevamente. Puede ser una relación definitiva como una pasajera hasta que la vida los junte. No tienes por qué sentir remordimientos si decides salir con Seb o con cualquier otra persona.

Él te quiere mucho, recuerdo que estaba interesado en ti desde la escuela, sólo que en esa época desistió porque estabas ocupado. Ahora estás solo y él ha estado a tu lado en todo momento, creo que deberías darle la oportunidad si es que no se la has dado ya y no me quieres contar.

La plática continuó, (aunque quien mayormente hablaba era la morena), hasta que el ojiverde regresó, sacó la comida y la repartió. Pasaron una agradable tarde, al llegar la noche les dijo para ir a tomar un café, pero la chica se negó pues debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente, así que se fueron los dos.

* * *

.

El ojiazul tuvo un evento del cual salió muy contento y complacido. Su jefe estaba más que satisfecho con su desempeño, así que se fueron a celebrar.

\- ¿Bailamos? – ofreció el ojiverde.

\- Seguro – Kurt salió a la pista a divertirse mientras Rachel los observaba feliz.

La música era perfecta, todo el mundo bailaba con ritmo y algarabía, incluso Rachel se había unido a ellos en un par de canciones, pero ahora seguían los dos. De pronto el ritmo cambió y la música se volvió lenta, muchos de los presentes se abrazaron.

\- Vamos a sentarnos – dijo el ojiazul.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No podemos bailar una canción lenta?

\- Me quiero sentar un momento Seb, ya me duelen los pies.

\- Está bien precioso, vamos a descansar un poco.

Los tres conversaban mientras esperaban que volvieran a poner música rítmica, pero al parecer habían muchas peticiones de parejas, así que las baladas sonaban una tras otra.

\- No te puedes negar, ya descansamos bastante.

\- Seb.

\- Kurt no me dejes con el brazo estirado.

\- Anda, es de mala educación dejar a alguien esperando – decía Berry con una sonrisa.

Kurt se puso de pie y fue a bailar. Sebastian colocó una mano en la cintura del ojiazul y otra en la espalda. El castaño por su parte había puesto sus dos manos en los hombros del hombre más alto. Se miraron y se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa.

El ojiverde apegó su cuerpo más al del ojiazul – Kurt, sabes que te quiero mucho, me gustas desde el día en que te conocí y todo este tiempo a tu lado ha sido mágico, perfecto, nos ha permitido conocernos y acercarnos más. Sé la clase de persona que eres, el hombre maravilloso del cual es fácil enamorarse y yo… yo quiero pedirte que seas mi novio.


	44. Capítulo 43: Hay Que Seguir Adelante

*** _Candy_**_** Criss** _Recuerda que el Kurtbastian es muy corto y no hay nada de lo que se te ocurrió, ya casi me estabas pidiendo porno jajaja.

Sebastian se ha portado muy bien con Kurt, nadie lo puede negar y tienen una bonita relación, tanto que hasta Rachel los ha apoyado.

No pues, pobre Blaine, nada para él... ¿Por qué?

Sí tienen contacto con sus otros amigos, pero no tocan el tema de ellos dos, fue algo que todos acordaron.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez _**Tú lo has dicho! Ellos se aman demasiado y todo es sólo parte de su crecimiento.

*** _Brendaledesma33_** Exacto! Sólo es transitorio, su amor es fuerte.

*** _Giulyy CrissColfer _**Giulyy recuerda siempre que soy 100% Klainer.

*** _Georgi G _**Ellos se aman, nadie puedo cambiarlo. Tenles confianza =)

*** _jeny _**Kurtbastian era necesario para lo que viene.

*** _Krishna Iturra Villagran _**Muchas gracias Krishna por el apoyo! Me alegra en verdad que te guste esta historia. Siempre voy a actualizar, nunca dejaré una historia incompleta y menos esta que fue la primera que empecé a escribir. Tengo ese compromiso con ustedes y conmigo misma ;)

*** _Gabriela Marin _**Bien, tienes algo de Kurtbastian para tu gusto :)

*** _Nahir Jaime _**Así pasa, comprendo, tú échale muchas ganas a tus estudios y ya cuando tengas tiempo sigues leyendo ;) Agradezco mucho que me sigas apoyando n.n Que tengas un hermoso día!

*** _klainelove12_**Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Me hace feliz que te guste tanto ^-^ Pongo todo de mí para darles una buena historia.

*** _monaibarra99 _**Ellos son sumamente fuertes y su amor lo es más todavía, cualquier cosa que ocurre sólo los hace crecer y estar listos para el futuro ;)

*** _hummelandersonsmythe_** Respira, cuenta hasta 3 y sigue respirando... Las cosas se van a dar de la forma correcta, tranquila ;)

*** _angelavlopez2_** Jajaja, ya estás igual que Elisa, quiere pareja para Kurt y nada para Blaine. Habrá un poco de todo para los dos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 43:**

**"****Hay Que Seguir Adelante"**

* * *

.

\- Seb, yo… no sé… no sé qué decir.

\- Di que aceptas ser mi novio. Nada me haría más feliz en este mundo.

\- Seb, has sido un gran apoyo para mí todo este tiempo y un gran amigo sin lugar a dudas, pero no es fácil, no estoy listo para una nueva relación.

\- Kurt, si no tomas acción nunca lo vas a estar. No puedes vivir del recuerdo de Blaine y lo que un día tuvieron.

\- No metas a Blaine en esto.

\- Él es la razón por la que no quieres avanzar, lo has hecho en todo lo demás, pero te sigues aferrando a la idea de que ustedes van a volver. Mira, no te digo que eso no puede pasar, tal vez ocurra, pero tal vez no y mientras obtienes la respuesta a esa interrogante, tienes que seguir viviendo y teniendo pareja.

Supongamos que ustedes vuelven dentro de 10 años, ¿vas a estar solo durante esos 10 años? No es justo ni saludable. No te digo que te avientes a los brazos del primer hombre que pase a tu lado, pero tú y yo tenemos algo especial y lo sabes, entonces ¿por qué no darnos la oportunidad de que crezca?

\- Seb yo…

\- No tienes que responderme en este momento Kurt, piénsalo y luego me respondes, ¿te parece?

\- Está bien.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque lo vas a pensar y eso ya significa mucho para mí, podías haber dicho un "no" rotundo, sin embargo me estás dando una esperanza y voy a saber esperarte – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

.

\- ¿Cómo que lo vas a pensar? – inquirió la morena – debiste decirle que sí.

\- Las cosas no son así Rachel. Tengo que pensarlo, no es una decisión que pueda tomar a la ligera, no quiero equivocarme.

\- Te está pidiendo que seas su novio no que te cases con él.

\- Igual es algo que debo pensar bien.

\- Excusas nada más – contestó molesta – Seb ha estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas, te ha demostrado que te quiere, que es totalmente honesto y ha sido un gran apoyo para ti todo este tiempo.

\- No pienso discutir contigo ni obligarte a que me entiendas, así que es mejor dejar este tema hasta ahí antes de que terminemos discutiendo.

\- Ok, pero deberías aceptarlo.

El castaño rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación.

* * *

.

Luego de una presentación, se reunieron en casa de uno de los músicos para celebrar el éxito que estaban teniendo. Todos amaban a Blaine, los fans y los medios lo apoyaban al máximo, lo cual beneficiaba a cada uno de ellos, porque el ojimiel se aseguraba de que fueran reconocidos también y obtuvieran un buen porcentaje de las ganancias.

De hecho, les gustaba trabajar con el moreno, no sólo era talentoso, sino también divertido, alegre, buena persona, amable y muy justo.

La mayoría ya se había ido, era tarde y estaban cansados – Me retiro, me debo levantar temprano porque tengo clases – dijo el ojimiel.

\- Te acompaño – Irvin se puso de pie y agarró sus cosas.

\- Tranquilo, sigue no más, yo me quedaría pero como dije, debo levantarme para ir a clases, aunque va a ser difícil, son las cuatro ya y a las siete tengo que estar en la universidad.

\- No vayas – dijo Maritza, una de las coristas.

\- Tengo que ir porque me toca exponer sobre una investigación que nos enviaron.

\- ¡Qué mal! – musitó la chica.

\- Lo sé, quisiera quedarme en cama, pero así es la responsabilidad.

\- Blaine, yo te acompaño, tengo sueño y quiero ir a descansar.

\- Está bien Irvin, vamos.

* * *

.

\- Hay algo que quiero decirte – comentó el castaño mientras se dirigían al departamento del ojimiel.

\- Sí, claro, dime – Blaine iba bostezando sin parar.

\- Creo que mejor mañana, estás muy cansado y así no podemos hablar.

\- Seguro y disculpa.

\- No, tranquilo, está bien. Ya mismo llegamos.

\- Gracias Irvin, realmente eres un gran amigo.

* * *

.

El celular de Blaine sonaba incesantemente lo que lo hizo despertarse - ¿quién rayos molesta? – contestó enojado.

\- Blaine son las 6:15, sabía que te ibas a quedar dormido.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó todavía adormilado.

\- Soy Irvin, tienes que ir a la universidad, dijiste que debías estar a las 7:00 para una exposición y ya son las 6:15.

\- ¡La exposición! ¡Rayos, no voy a llegar a tiempo! ¡Gracias por llamarme!

\- No hay de qué y tranquilo, arréglate que yo te llevo, estoy aquí abajo.

\- ¿Estás abajo esperándome?

\- Sí, sé que conseguir un taxi a esta hora es difícil.

\- Irvin eres el mejor, te quiero tanto. No me tardo, lo prometo.

\- Tranquilo, aquí voy a estar. Sabes que te quiero y por ti lo que sea.

En el trayecto Blaine iba revisando sus apuntes – Espero acordarme de todo, estoy tan cansado que me preocupa olvidarme de algo o confundir algún dato.

\- Lo vas a hacer muy bien, sólo relájate. ¿Hasta qué hora tienes clases?

\- Hasta las 9:00

\- Perfecto, entonces te voy a ver para ir a desayunar.

\- Eso sería genial porque ya no alcancé a comer nada y otra vez gracias por el café.

\- No me agradezcas, tenía que terminar de despertarte y qué mejor que un café bien caliente.

* * *

.

\- ¡Hola Rachel! ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Mercedes, qué gusto saber de ti. Las cosas por aquí marchan de maravilla y por allá, ¿qué tal?

\- Me alegra saber eso. No me puedo quejar, me va muy bien también.

\- ¡Qué bueno amiga! Me da gusto por ti.

\- ¡Gracias! ¿Cómo está Kurt?

\- Genial, estudiando y trabajando mucho. Le está yendo muy bien en su trabajo. ¿Y Blaine?

\- Igual, está teniendo mucho éxito y se sigue esforzando al máximo en sus estudios.

\- ¡Eso es bueno!

Las dos chicas cambiaron de tema enseguida, eso era lo máximo que hablaban sobre sus amigos, no querían interferir en sus vidas de ninguna forma y ambas sabían que si preguntaban más, luego no podrían mantenerse calladas con ellos.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas? – preguntó el ojiazul.

\- Con Mercedes, te mandó saludos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! Espero verla pronto, la extraño.

\- Ella igual te extraña, pero ya se dará la oportunidad de reunirnos.

\- Sí, eso me gustaría – dijo emocionado.

\- ¿Y ya tomaste una decisión?

\- ¡Tan temprano vas a empezar con eso! No te vuelvo a contar nada, me voy a bañar, tengo clases dentro de una hora.

* * *

.

Blaine no entendía nada de lo que el maestro explicaba y hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para que no se le cerrasen los ojos, pensaba que había sido una pésima idea haber ido a celebrar después del show sabiendo que tenía clases temprano al día siguiente.

\- ¡Por fin las nueve! – exclamó y salió despavorido del edificio. Estaba parado observando los coches pasar cuando vio entrar el auto de su amigo, quien llegaba puntual a recogerlo.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal te fue en la exposición?

\- ¡Excelente!

\- Lo sabía, felicitaciones. ¿Entonces, vamos a desayunar?

\- Gracias y sí, muero de hambre.

En la cafetería, el moreno comía como si no hubiera un mañana y el castaño lo miraba divertido. Cuando terminaron, se quedaron conversando.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme ayer? – preguntó el ojimiel.

\- No es algo para hablar en público, es personal.

\- Oh! Entiendo, vamos a mi departamento entonces.

\- Me parece bien – le sonrió.

Una vez en el departamento, el ojimiel estaba sentado en el sofá e Irvin se acomodó a su lado – Blaine, hemos sido amigos todo este tiempo y eres una persona genial en verdad, me encanta la amistad que tenemos y todo lo que hemos compartido.

El chico de ojos azul verdoso siguió hablando y el moreno sonreía o comentaba algunas de las cosas mencionadas sin esperarse lo que vendría a continuación, tomándole completamente por sorpresa – Blaine, tú me gustas mucho y no sólo eso sino que estoy enamorado de ti y quería pedirte una oportunidad de ser algo más que amigos.

\- Ah… Irvin… yo… ah…

\- No digas nada – se acercó a él y lo besó – ¡Wow, eso fue increíble! Tus labios son tal como los había imaginado.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó serio.

\- No puede evitarlo, tengo mucho tiempo queriendo besarte Blaine. Te quiero tanto.

\- Yo también te quiero, pero como amigos y te voy a agradecer que no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

\- Lo lamento, no quería que te enojaras, es sólo que estoy tan enamorado de ti y…

\- Entiendo y sé que en el corazón no se manda Irvin, pero no puedo.

\- ¿Todavía amas a Kurt?

\- Mucho. No importa el tiempo que pase, jamás dejaré de amarlo.

\- Aun así, deberías darte una oportunidad, si no es conmigo, con alguien más, no puedes pasar toda tu vida esperándolo.

\- Lo sé, pero no es fácil.

\- Permíteme ayudarte a descubrir lo que es amar a alguien más. ¿Qué dices?

\- No puedo prometerte nada y no quiero lastimarte.

\- Sólo déjame entrar a tu corazón, yo me encargo de lo demás.

\- Amm… yo… - se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Me aceptas?

\- Algo así, pero preferiría que sigamos como hasta ahora y si las cosas surgen más adelante…

\- Me haces tan feliz, no pido más. Voy a hacerte muy feliz y lograré que te enamores de mí, ya verás. ¿Entonces somos novios?

\- Mmm… no, yo no dije nada de ser novios, podemos salir y no sé, ver qué pasa, pero sólo eso. No te puedo ofrecer más.

\- Con eso me conformo por ahora Blaine – lo abrazó – esto será maravilloso – se acercó para besarlo pero el ojimiel puso la mano en medio.

\- ¿Qué te dije sobre esto?

\- Lo lamento, sólo me dejé llevar. No veo la hora en que me aceptes como tu novio y quiero que empecemos con una cena romántica esta noche.

\- Irvin, vas demasiado rápido, te dije que podemos seguir saliendo como hasta ahora y bueno, tal vez más adelante algo surja.

\- Pero si siempre salimos, andamos casi todo el tiempo juntos Blaine.

\- Y así es como vamos a mantenernos, no me pidas más de lo que puedo dar. Si va a pasar algo entre nosotros, así será, pero no quiero que me presiones ni esperes algo de mí. Sé que no es justo, pero si no puedes o quieres aceptarlo, está bien.

\- No, está bien. Lo entiendo y acepto. Somos amigos pero con miras a que pueda pasar algo. Lo tomo.

Un mes ha transcurrido desde dicha conversación y ellos siguen su relación como antes, con la única diferencia que Irvin tiene muchos detalles con Blaine y está tratando de conquistarlo a como de lugar.

* * *

.

\- ¿Entonces crees que eso resulte?

\- Sí Seb, a Kurt le encantan los detalles románticos y lo que tienes preparado lo va a cautivar, estoy segura que por fin te dará el sí.

\- Eso espero Rachel porque me tiene como un tonto enamorado esperando por él, aunque por Kurt esperaría toda la vida si fuera necesario. Y por cierto, gracias por tu ayuda.

\- De nada, quiero ver a mi amigo feliz y no tengo dudas de lo mucho que lo quieres, sólo espero que te corresponda.

Sebastian había preparado una cena romántica a la luz de la luna, una serenata y varias sorpresas, pero el sorprendido fue él cuando Kurt aceptó.

* * *

.

\- No puedo creer todavía que seamos novios – decía el ojiverde emocionado.

\- Creo que es tiempo de avanzar, pero te pido que me tengas un poco de paciencia.

\- No tiene que pedirlo, yo sabré ir a tu ritmo precioso, no te voy a presionar, lo prometo.

\- ¡Gracias Seb!

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo personal?

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿Todavía amas a Blaine?

El castaño lo miró y no dijo nada.

\- Tu silencio es tu mejor respuesta, sin embargo, me alegra que hayas decidido seguir adelante y permitirte volver a amar. Yo te ayudaré a sembrar nuevos recuerdos y eliminar los viejos.

\- No quiero eliminar ningún recuerdo, cada uno de ellos ha sido parte de mi vida y me acompañarán por siempre. Blaine fue, es y será muy especial e importante para mí.

\- Entiendo y con más razón voy a tratar de crear mayores recuerdos. Te amo Kurt y te voy a dar la felicidad que mereces.

* * *

.

\- ¿Ustedes creen que sea el destino?

\- No lo sé Blaine – contestó Nick, tal vez.

\- Habrán varios shows en New York, es la oportunidad de volver a ver a Kurt.

\- No debería pensar en él, te recuerdo que tienes novio – dijo Jeff.

\- Irvin no es mi novio, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

\- Pero están saliendo.

\- Sí, salimos, pero no es nada formal, es en plan de amigos.

\- Los amigos no te llenan de detalles a diario. Él se está esforzando mucho, creo que deberías poner un poco más de tu parte o decirle que deje de ilusionarse – cuestionó Mercedes.

\- Él sabe las condiciones en las que estamos, acepté salir con él y ver lo que pasa, pero hasta ahora no ha habido un mayor avance. Lo máximo que ha pasado ha sido tomarnos de las manos o ver una película y de pronto él me abraza, eso es todo. Me estoy esforzando, sólo las cosas van de esa forma.

\- Bien, si el destino considera que ustedes deben volver a estar juntos, que así sea, te voy a apoyar en todo amigo – dijo el rubio – quiero verte feliz y si tu felicidad es alado de Hummel, adelante.

* * *

.

Kurt y Sebastian estaban en el sofá sentados viendo un programa en la tv, empezaron los comerciales, el ojiverde comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla y se acercó para besarlo cuando el castaño se apartó y se sentó en el filo del sofá.

\- Pero… ¿qué? – prestó atención al anuncio para saber cuál era el interés de su novio.

**_"__El artista del momento, Blaine Anderson estará en New York del 4 al 10 de Octubre, no te puedes perder la oportunidad de conocerlo…"_**

Dejó de prestar atención al tv y se fijó en el castaño, la forma en que miraba emocionado el anuncio, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y como le brillaban los ojos.

\- Kurt… Kurt, hermoso… KURT.

\- Dime.

\- Me puedes explicar qué fue lo que pasó. ¿Por qué te apartaste de mí de esa forma?

\- Lo lamento Seb, es que escuché el anuncio de Bl…

\- Blaine viene, ya escuché y es obvio que te emociona.

\- Claro que me emociona, te das cuenta lo lejos que ha llegado con su carrera, está realizando todos sus sueños y me es imposible no estar feliz por él.

\- ¡Oh! Es eso… Pensé que… no, nada, no me hagas caso. ¿Vas a ir a verlo?

\- Sí, quiero ir por lo menos a un concierto. Rayos, no presté atención de en donde venden los boletos.

\- Podemos buscar en internet, seguro debe tener una página y redes sociales. Hoy en día es imposible no encontrar información sobre un artista.

\- Tienes razón – dijo con evidente emoción – voy por mi computadora.

* * *

.

Kurt estaba atento a los programas de artistas para ver si pasaban alguna nota relacionada a Blaine, cuando anunciaron su llegada al aeropuerto de New York acompañado de su novio, el músico Irv… fue todo lo que escuchó y su ánimo decayó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esa cara?

\- Tiene novio Rachel.

\- ¿De quién hablas?

\- De Blaine, vino con su novio.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, eso es genial, me da gusto por él. Pero no veo por qué te afecta de esa forma, tú también tienes novio y uno que te ama mucho. Kurt, ¿estás llorando?

\- ¿Por qué Rachel? ¿Por qué?

\- Espera, déjame ver si entiendo, ¿tú puedes tener novio pero Blaine no? Eso es totalmente injusto y egoísta. Él tiene todo el derecho del mundo a rehacer su vida igual que tú.

\- Más lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del castaño.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Todavía lo amas?

\- Eso ya no importa – dijo con tristeza y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

.

\- Conseguí pases para backstage Kurt, Rachel, así podremos saludarlo y felicitarlo por su éxito.

\- Gracias Seb – dijo el ojiazul.

\- ¿Qué ocurre amor? ¿Pensé que ibas a estar feliz?

\- Lo estoy, gracias. Pero ¿cómo los conseguiste?

\- Un amigo es uno de los patrocinadores aquí, así que no fue difícil.

\- Hoy en la noche lo veremos.

\- ¡Qué bien! Ya vengo – dijo desanimado.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

La morena se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él – ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que Kurt siga enamorado de Blaine y de que esperaba que este fuera el encuentro entre ellos?

El castaño ojiverde la miró seriamente – lo sé y tengo miedo Rach, pero necesito saber a lo que me enfrento.

* * *

.

\- Estoy tan nervioso – decía el ojimiel.

\- Tranquilo, falta una hora para el show y lo vas a hacer genial, naciste para estar en los escenarios.

\- ¡Gracias Irvin! – le sonrió.

\- Sólo te digo la verdad – se acercó y lo abrazó.

\- Blaine, tienes visitas – dijo su manager y el moreno se volteó a ver.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – dijo la castaña feliz.

\- ¡Rachel! – corrió a abrazarla – tanto tiempo sin verte.

Empezaron a platicar hasta que se dio cuenta de que la chica no era la única que estaba ahí.

\- ¿Sebastian?

\- ¡Amigo! ¡Qué alegría verte y saber que te va tan bien! – lo abrazó.

\- De todas las personas en el mundo, jamás me imaginé verte a ti aquí, pero ¿cómo?

\- Los tres andamos juntos a todas partes – comentó la morena.

\- ¿Los tres?

\- ¡Hola Blaine!

\- ¡Kurt! – empezó a suspirar y se mordió el labio – Kurt, estás más hermoso que nunca – corrió a abrazarlo sintiendo un millón de hormigas recorrerle la piel y su corazón acelerado al máximo. El ojiazul lo rodeó con sus brazos pero no fue la misma efusividad que el moreno mostró – No tienes idea lo feliz que me hace verte después de tanto tiempo – dijo emocionado.

\- ¿No me vas a presentar? – inquirió el castaño ojiverde.

\- Oh sí, chicos les presento a Irvin – Kurt lo reconoció de inmediato y sintió que algo en su interior se rompía – Irvin, ellos son Kurt, Rachel y Sebastian.

\- Mucho gusto –todos se saludaron respectivamente.

\- Todavía no entiendo lo de Sebastian y que ustedes anden juntos.

\- Fácil Blaine, Kurt y yo somos novios.

El ojimiel sintió como si alguien le hubiera movido el piso y empezó a caer en un abismo - ¿Ustedes qué?

\- Somos novios. ¿Qué curiosa es la vida, no?

Irvin observó la actitud de Blaine y se agestó, pero luego vio la oportunidad perfecta ahí.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo te atreviste a traicionarme de esa forma?

Todos miraban a Blaine sin saber a quién se refería o de lo que hablaba.

\- Éramos amigos Smythe y te metiste con lo más sagrado e importante para mí – dijo dolido el moreno.

Una esperanza se albergó en el corazón del castaño al escuchar aquellas palabras y repitió en su mente _"lo más sagrado e importante para mí", _sonrió pero luego vio al hombre alto junto a Blaine y frunció el ceño.

\- Prometimos que seguiríamos adelante – mencionó el ojiazul – y es lo que he hecho. Seb y yo estamos felices y tengo entendido que tú también. El destino nos juntaría y eso ha hecho en este día, pero es obvio que cada quien tiene un nuevo camino ahora – su voz era fría y algo molesta.

El moreno trató de retener las lágrimas – tienes razón Kurt, íbamos a seguir con nuestras vidas y tienes derecho a tener una pareja – pronunciar esas palabras fue como clavar dagas en su corazón – Me alegra que seas feliz, lo mereces.

Nunca imaginé que sería así como nos volveríamos a ver – respiró profundo y apretó los dientes, no iba a permitir que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

\- Tienes que arreglarte cariño – dijo Irvin aprovechando el momento, aunque Blaine no lo escuchó y sólo reaccionó cuando éste le puso la mano en el hombro.

Rachel observaba la situación entre sus dos amigos y era más que claro lo mucho que estaban sufriendo, ella no quería eso para ellos, quería verlos felices y se sintió mal e impotente sin saber qué hacer para ayudarlos.

Como todo un profesional Blaine ofreció su concierto dando lo mejor de sí y sonriendo todo el tiempo, pero por dentro se sentía destrozado por completo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, consultas, sugerencias, etc tanto aquí, en fb o en wattpad.

Me hacen muy feliz y me siguen dando ánimos para continuar escribiendo (*^-^*)


	45. Capítulo 44: El Destino

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 44:**

**"****El Destino"**

* * *

.

En cuanto el espectáculo terminó, salió a toda prisa del lugar y se topó con la morena.

\- Blaine, ¿a dónde vas? Había pensado que podríamos comer juntos.

\- Lo siento Rachel, no estoy de ánimos.

\- Todavía lo amas, ¿cierto?

En ese momento sus ojos se convirtieron en dos ríos desbordados, todo lo que había estado conteniendo durante la noche fue liberado en ese instante.

\- Blaine, por favor no te pongas así. Oh Dios, Blaine, nunca te había visto tan mal.

\- Me tengo que ir Rachel – dijo con la voz rota y tratando de respirar.

\- No entiendo por qué te duele tanto si tú también tienes novio.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo novio.

\- El chico con el que estabas, en la tv lo anunciaron como tu novio.

\- No es cierto, malditos programas amarillistas. Ya me voy.

\- No puedes irte así Blaine, espera. Yo te llevo.

\- No, voy a tomar un taxi, quiero estar solo – luego de eso se alejó dejando a la ojimarrón perdida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

.

Kurt fue a buscar a Blaine al camerino pero sólo encontró a Irvin…

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Venía a buscar a Blaine para hablar con él.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para causarle más sufrimiento? Ya bastante padeció cuando ustedes se separaron y ahora que está bien a mi lado, piensas estropearlo todo. Ni de broma, vete por donde viniste. Debería darte vergüenza estar buscando a Blaine cuando tu novio está por ahí esperándote.

\- ¿Amas a Blaine? – preguntó el ojiazul tomando por sorpresa al hombre más alto.

\- Sí, lo amo y mucho. Quiero darle la felicidad que merece.

\- Hazlo feliz por favor, él es un hombre maravilloso que merece lo mejor de este mundo, ya ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles e injustas, sólo asegúrate de valorarlo y darle el amor y cuidados que necesita.

Las palabras del castaño taladraron la cabeza del ojiverde dejándolo en shock mientras lo veía alejarse.

* * *

.

\- ¿Qué tal les pareció el concierto? Creo que Blaine se lució – decía Smythe.

\- Sí, gran show definitivamente, él es muy talentoso y apasionado en todo lo que hace – afirmó la morena.

\- Kurt, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

\- Voy a bañarme – dijo la chica y se fue dejándolos solos.

\- Ven – lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó a él – ¿qué ocurre amor? – trató de besarlo pero el castaño se apartó – ¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa o tengo que adivinarlo? Aunque creo que no es difícil. ¿Me amas?

\- Te quiero mucho Seb, lo sabes.

\- Pero no me amas.

\- Yo… yo… lo intenté… pero…

\- Pero el corazón es ajeno a nuestra voluntad. Sé que no me amas, nunca lo hiciste, estaba consciente de eso desde el comienzo, pero pensé que con el tiempo tal vez.

\- Lo siento, en verdad lo intenté.

\- Lo sé, pero también sabía que me estaba engañando a mí mismo. Tenemos juntos 3 meses Kurt y este tiempo nos hemos besado 5 veces, de las cuales cuatro han sido sólo un roce de labios como de dos segundos y el otro que fue un poco más un beso real, pero creo que se dio por las circunstancias y no duro mucho tampoco.

\- Seb, yo…

\- No digas nada Kurt, no es necesario. Comprendo que Blaine es el amor de tu vida. Jamás logré que me miraras en la forma en la que lo hacías cuando ustedes estaban juntos, como tu rostro se iluminaba, la forma en la que sonreías e irradiabas una luz especial… Eso lo volví a ver el día que pasaron el anuncio de Blaine en la tv y cuando lo viste en el camerino.

Te amo lo suficiente como para querer que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

\- Pero él tiene a alguien.

\- Y tú me tenías a mí y sin embargo no importa. Además no estoy seguro de que ese chico sea realmente su pareja. Fue más que obvio lo herido que Blaine estaba cuando supo que tú y yo estábamos juntos.

Ustedes dos se aman Kurt y estoy convencido que el destino fue el que los reunió nuevamente y eso significa sólo una cosa, están listos para regresar y esta vez será para siempre.

\- Seb…

\- Te quiero Kurt – lo abrazó y el castaño correspondió su abrazo.

\- Te quiero mucho Seb, espero que encuentres a alguien que te ame como mereces.

\- Kurt, ¿me regalas un último beso?

* * *

.

Había una firma de autógrafos, era el penúltimo día de Blaine en NY, había sido una semana agotadora, el moreno no se imaginaba cuanto, pero estaba feliz por el apoyo recibido. "Sólo faltan 10 personas" anunció su manager y él sonrió, estaba concentrado firmando cuando escuchó dos voces familiares, levantó la cabeza y su corazón se detuvo al ver a Kurt y Sebastian, respiró profundamente y siguió hasta que fue el turno de ellos, eran los últimos.

\- ¡Hola Blaine! – dijo el ojiverde.

\- Yo no hablo con traidores – musitó.

\- Fue todo un éxito la firma, estoy feliz por ti – comentó el ojiazul con una sonrisa – aunque luces cansado.

\- Las cosas van bien, no me puedo quejar, al público le gusta lo que hago y sí estoy muy cansado. Ya me tengo que ir.

\- Hemos esperado todo este tiempo para poder verte por eso nos ubicamos al final, dejamos pasar a todos sin importar cuantos fueran, necesitamos hablar.

\- Se los agradezco mucho, pero no tengo nada que hablar contigo Sebastian, y Kurt disculpa pero tengo otros compromisos.

El manager se dio cuenta de lo incómoda de la situación, conocía la historia entre ellos y decidió actuar – Blaine, nos tenemos que ir, estamos con el tiempo justo para llegar. Ustedes disculpen, les agradecemos que vinieran, pero debemos partir.

\- Eso les estaba diciendo, enseguida voy – se levantó y le dio una sonrisa débil al castaño, a Smythe ni siquiera lo miró y salió del lugar.

* * *

.

\- ¿Por qué tenían que ir? – sollozaba el moreno – ¿es que tienen que restregarme en la cara que están juntos?

\- Cálmate Blaine por favor, es mejor que nos vayamos, has bebido demasiado y vas a dar un mal espectáculo, estás labrando tu carrera e imagen, no puedes darte el lujo de aparecer en un programa en el que digan que estabas borracho en un bar.

\- Quiero beber hasta olvidarme de todo Irvin, hasta que ya no duela.

\- Bien, pero vamos al hotel, ahí tenemos un mini bar y puedes tomar y hacer todo lo que quieras sin que pongas en riesgo tu imagen.

\- Ok, pero hay que pagar.

\- Yo ya pagué, sólo vámonos – lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y salieron del bar.

Ya en el hotel Blaine empezó a llorar mientras se tomaba otra de las botellitas.

\- No entiendo, se supone que ustedes iban a avanzar, él hizo eso, está feliz con alguien más, tú deberías hacer lo mismo y aquí me tienes pero no tomas la oportunidad.

\- Hemos estado saliendo, he puesto todo de mi parte.

\- Blaine esas salidas han sido más de amigos que cualquier otra cosa, el único momento romántico que tuvimos fue la noche que nos sentamos a ver las estrellas, te abracé con fuerza y te halé para que nos acostáramos sobre el césped y pusiste tu cabeza en mi pecho.

No puedes sufrir por Kurt, sólo avanza y si no es conmigo con alguien más, pero no te quiero ver así por un chico cualquiera.

\- ¿Un chico cualquiera? No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo – respondió enojado – Kurt es la persona más maravillosa de este mundo, es dulce, cariñoso, romántico, inteligente, un luchador nato que ha superado todos los obstáculos que la vida le ha puesto, sus ganas de ser alguien lo hicieron aprender a vencer sus propios temores, es fuerte, valiente, inspirador.

Él me salvó de muchas formas y a su lado aprendí lo que era el amor verdadero, total, desinteresado, un amor que lo entrega todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Fue mi apoyo en los momentos difíciles como yo fui el suyo, fue mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor, mi amante y mi confidente… Compartimos y vivimos juntos más cosas de las que jamás podrás imaginarte… Un chico cualquiera – bufó.

\- Pero yo te puedo ayudar a olvidar, sólo déjame hacerlo – le sirvió otro trago y luego otro seguido de varios más – Blaine, yo te amo – lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación – siéntate, yo te voy a quitar todos esos recuerdos – se sentó en sus piernas y lo empezó a besar.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se sentía como si le hubiese pasado un camión por encima y su cabeza se sentía como un globo a punto de explotar.

\- Por fin despiertas.

El ojimiel no sabía dónde estaba ni quien le hablaba hasta que se fue dando cuenta de que estaba en su habitación del hotel – ¿Irvin? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Esperando que despiertes cariño. Toma, esto te va a ayudar con el dolor de cabeza – le entregó un analgésico y agua.

\- Gracias, pero ¿cómo entraste?

\- Nunca me fui, pasé la noche contigo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- No recuerdo ni cuál es mi nombre en este momento.

\- Pasamos la noche juntos Blaine.

\- ¿Qué significa eso Irvin? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Ya lo recordarás y ahora creo que deberías bañarte.

\- Por favor vete – se empezó a quitar el edredón – ¿por qué no tengo ropa? – se volvió a tapar.

\- Ya te dije que pasamos la noche juntos Blaine. Te pedí el desayuno amor, trajeron…

\- No me digas así – contestó enojado.

\- Anoche no te importó que te llamara de esa forma.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte.

\- ¿Podemos hablar sobre eso y sobre nosotros?

\- No hay nada de qué hablar, sólo vete.

\- No hasta que no estés tranquilo, te hayas bañado y podamos sentarnos a hablar civilizadamente. Yo te amo maldita sea y por ti estoy dispuesto a todo, incluso a dejarte ir si eso es lo que te hace feliz.

Las palabras del chico no tenían ningún sentido para el ojimiel. Como un rayo un recuerdo lo golpeó en ese momento, Irvin sentado en sus piernas besándolo – Necesito saber qué pasó anoche.

\- Necesito que te calmes. Ve a bañarte para que te despejes un poco y yo voy a estar esperándote para hablar.

Blaine se levantó y se dirigió al baño, no podía sacar de su cabeza esa imagen mientras se bañaba hasta que otro recuerdo llegó, Irvin estaba encima suyo desabrochándole la camisa – ¡NOOO! – gritó desesperado y golpeó con el puño la pared.

Salió, se vistió mientras lloraba y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

\- Se suponía que el baño era para que te relajaras no para que salieras peor. Come algo, eso te va a ayudar.

\- No quiero nada, tengo el estómago revuelto.

\- Si quieras que te diga todo, debes comer algo primero, por lo menos la fruta que es lo más ligero. Anda, trata, necesitas que algo te caiga en el estómago. Prometo aclarar todas tus dudas.

\- No estoy seguro de querer saber ahora.

\- Tranquilo, sólo come un poco.

El ojimiel apenas si probó algo – ya no puedo, no me siento bien.

\- Toma este té, te va a ayudar y cuando estés listo, hablamos.

\- Dime todo lo que pasó, porque lo único que tengo son imágenes sueltas.

\- Regresamos del bar y empezaste a beber, al comienzo me negué a darte más alcohol, pero dada tu insistencia y terquedad, pensé que lo mejor era complacerte. Comenzaste a hablar de Kurt y te pusiste a llorar. Me dolía tanto verte así que pensé que sería mejor que ahogaras tus tristezas y sacaras todo ese dolor.

Deseaba tanto ser él y que todo ese amor que sientes en tu corazón pudiera ser para mí, con un tercio de ese amor me hubiera conformado. No voy a negar que quería acostarme contigo y tratar de hacerte olvidar, así que cuando habías bebido lo suficiente, te traje a la habitación y te ayudé a sentarte en la cama, luego me senté en tus piernas y empecé a besarte.

Al comienzo te rehusaste, pero luego correspondiste el beso, eso me dio cierta esperanza hasta que me llamaste Kurt. Te dije que era yo y que te haría olvidarlo, te recosté y empecé a besarte el cuello, por unos segundos te dejaste llevar por la sensación, te desabroché la camisa pero luego me dijiste que yo no era Kurt y que sólo lo querías a él.

Sin importar lo que hiciera para acercarme a ti, sólo me empujabas y lo llamabas a él. No entiendo como estando tan ebrio podías saber que yo no era él, y me di cuenta de que la única forma de estar contigo sería forzándote y no era eso lo que quería, en ningún sentido, no sólo en lo sexual sino en una relación de pareja.

Me quité de encima de ti y te pusiste a llorar, sólo hablaste de Kurt, de lo mucho que lo amas y en fin.

\- ¿Por qué estaba sin ropa?

\- Tenías el boxer puesto, tienes que haberte dado cuenta de eso, el resto de ropa tuve que quitártela porque te vomitaste encima. De hecho, la ropa está en esa bolsa plástica de ahí – la señaló con el dedo – no sabía si ibas a botarla o la mandarías a lavar.

Luego de que vaciaste tu estómago de aquí a 5 vidas, te limpié bien y te quedaste dormido balbuceando quien sabe qué cosas acerca de tu ex. Y eso fue todo lo que ocurrió.

\- ¿Por qué me dijiste que anoche no me importó que me llamaras amor?

\- Porque cuando te estaba consolando te dije así varias veces y ni te inmutaste.

\- Entonces… no…

\- No pasó nada sexual entre nosotros Blaine, me hubiera gustado que siguieras creyendo eso, pero te amo demasiado como para hacerte sufrir. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele verte así por él ya que creí que lo habías superado. Sólo recuerda que él tiene novio ahora, aunque si es su destino volverse a juntar, las cosas sólo pasarán.

Espero que Kurt te siga amando tanto como tú a él y que en algún momento puedan ser felices juntos, pero si él no es su destino, por favor sigue adelante, ya sé que no es fácil, pero debes continuar. Si yo no fui lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer que lo olvides y darte una nueva ilusión, anhelo que llegue esa persona a tu vida porque te mereces lo mejor Blaine, eres un hombre simplemente extraordinario, una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, fue tan fácil enamorarme de ti y por ese amor que te tengo, deseo tu felicidad entera y he comprendido que a mi lado no la vas a tener.

Ahora termina de arreglarte, en un par de horas hay un evento privado, así que los chicos han de llegar en cualquier momento.

\- Gracias Irvin, lamento no poder corresponderte.

\- Sé feliz, es todo lo que quiero – lo abrazó y el moreno le devolvió el brazo de una forma muy cálida.

* * *

.

\- Kurt, ¿vamos a ir a despedirnos de Blaine? – preguntó Berry.

\- ¿Despedirnos?

\- Sí, hoy regresa a L.A.

\- No sé si pueda, no quiero verlo con su novio.

\- Kurt, tal vez sea la oportunidad que les está dando la vida, tú ya no estás con Seb, quien quita que puedan estar juntos. Nadie ha dicho que sea su novio, no debes creer todo lo que sale en los programas de tv, lo sabes por experiencia propia.

\- Antes hacías todo lo posible porque aceptara a Seb y ahora quieres que busque a Blaine, no te entiendo.

\- Lo que yo quería es que fueras feliz y te dieras la oportunidad de avanzar, de experimentar cosas nuevas, de darte cuenta de todo lo que la vida te puede ofrecer y lo hiciste, eso me llena de satisfacción, pero también me hizo darme cuenta de que Blaine es el amor de tu vida y ustedes deben estar juntos.

* * *

.

Luego del evento privado todos se fueron a divertir un rato hasta que fuera la hora del concierto en la noche, menos Blaine, él regresó al hotel y se acostó sin poder dejar de pensar en Kurt y si esa era la señal del destino. ¿Habían logrado enrumbar sus vidas? ¿Todos los asuntos pendientes habían sido resueltos? ¿Estaban listos para volver? ¿Podrían asumir un compromiso grande como era casarse, ya que era algo que los dos querían? ¿Serían capaces de manejar sus carreras y estudios sin que eso vuelva a afectar su relación de pareja?

Muchas interrogantes y ninguna respuesta, el ojimiel sabía que amaba a Kurt, jamás dejó de hacerlo y verlo con alguien más le dolió tanto indicándole que lo quería sólo para él y con él, no era un pensamiento egoísta, sólo se trataba del hombre al que amaba y deseaba una vida entera a su lado.

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo, se levantó de la cama y llamó a Mercedes para que le diera el número de Rachel, ellos habían acordado que no mantendrían contacto directo pues él sabía que no podría evitar preguntarle por Kurt ni ella contarle, pero ahora le urgía localizarla.

* * *

.

\- Kurt, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

\- ¿Qué pasó Rach?

\- Vístete rápido.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Me refiero a que te cambies y te pongas otra cosa, nos vamos al concierto de Blaine.

\- ¿Es una broma? No voy a ir, ya te lo dije.

\- Por favor, no seas obstinado, vamos a ir, tenemos que ir.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir Rachel?

\- Porque tal vez es el destino que los volvió a juntar y no vas a dejar pasar esta oportunidad ya que pueda ser que no se repita. Ahora sólo vístete rápido que el concierto es en 2 horas y estamos lejos, además con todo lo que tardas para arreglarte no nos va a alcanzar el tiempo.

* * *

.

\- No debimos venir, no voy a resistir verlo con alguien más.

\- ¿Y crees que para él fue fácil verte con otra persona? Además te recuerdo que él jamás lo presentó a ese chico como su novio mientras que Seb le dijo directamente que ustedes estaban juntos. Vamos a nuestros lugares.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste asientos en primera fila?

\- Eso es lo de menos, ahora sólo sentémonos y disfrutemos del espectáculo, luego de eso iremos a buscar a Blaine.

La determinación de su amiga nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo y en cierto modo agradecía que lo estuviera motivando a hacer esa locura, porque eso es lo que era, una gran locura. No podía dejar de pensar qué pasaría si el ojimiel no lo quería de regreso en su vida, si ya había encontrado la felicidad junto a alguien más, o si no estaban listos para volver, qué pasaría si…

\- Detén tu tren – le dijo la morena – sé en lo que estás pensando, te conozco demasiado bien, los _"qué pasaría si"_ son hermanos de los _"si hubiera"_ y son los peores enemigos que puedes encontrar. Ahora enfócate en lo bueno, mira lo hermoso que luce Blaine hoy, piensa en lo que le vas a decir, eso es lo que tienes que hacer.

\- ¡Gracias! – le sonrió.

* * *

.

\- Quiero agradecerles a todos por haber venido esta noche y por una semana increíble llena de tantas emociones y apoyo. Sin ustedes, uno como artista no es nada…

Kurt lo escuchaba y se sentía muy orgulloso, el brillo en sus ojos al mirarlo era tal que podía alumbrar todo el planeta. Rachel lo observó y sonrió.

_Antes de irme, voy a estrenar una canción que escribí hoy y está inspirada en el hombre que amo_ – Kurt sintió un nudo horrible en la garganta, no podía ser posible que Blaine le fuese a cantar a su novio, eso no lo soportaría – _Él es un hombre simplemente maravilloso, me cautivó desde la primera vez que lo vi y mi corazón supo que le pertenecía desde antes de que yo mismo me diera cuenta. _

\- Rachel me voy, no puedo – ella lo sujetó del brazo – "tú te quedas, sólo presta atención".

_No hay nadie como él en ningún sentido, es mi pasado, presente y futuro, porque miro hacia delante y sólo puedo verlo a mi lado dándole sentido a mi vida, porque él es el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, el aire que respiro, el latido de mi corazón._

_Esta canción la escribí para ti Kurt_ – lo miró fijamente y las luces lo alumbraron. Los ojos del castaño se abrieron tan amplios que el moreno podía distinguir la mezcla de colores desde el escenario. Su corazón bombeaba aceleradamente y sentía que estaba en un sueño del que iba a despertar.

Blaine se sentó al piano y empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía que fue acompañada por la calidez de su voz…

.

_Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura_

_Tú eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música._

.

_Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda_

_Que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda._

_._

_Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo_

_De tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos._

_._

_Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente_

_Y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente._

_._

_Estoy enamorado de tus besos mariposa_

_De tus logros, tus sueños, de todo lo que tocas._

_._

_Estoy enamorado de las cosas que no veo_

_Tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro._

_._

_Y nunca dejarás_

_De mi boca escuchar decir que..._

_._

_Yo quiero ser tu amor _

_Por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor _

_Por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor _

_Por siempre_

_Por siempre_

_Por siempre_

_._

_Se mi amor, por favor _

_Por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor _

_Por siempre_

_Se mi amor, por favor _

_Por siempre._

_Tu amor por siempre_

.

.

.

**CANCIÓN:**

_Tu Amor Por Siempre (Axel)_

(https):/(www).(youtube).(com/watch?v=cMtBOR_U-pI)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una vez más, gracias por todas sus palabras y por apoyar esta historia que significa tanto para mí por ser la primera que escribí

y me llena de satisfacción ver cómo ha ido avanzando por ustedes, porque ustedes son mi motivación para escribir cada día.


	46. Capítulo 45: Volviendo

*** _Giulyy CrissColfer_ **La relación entre Kurt y Sebastian fue corta y más de amigos que otra cosa porque Kurt sigue amando a Blaine C:

*** _Georgi G_ **Pasaron por algunos momentos de tristeza, pero su amor es más fuerte que todo =3

*** _Krishna Iturra V._** Muchas, muchas gracias por tus increíbles palabras! Me hace tan feliz que ames esta historia y la forma en la que se va desarrollando, así como la manera en que te envuelves en todo lo que pasa. (•^-^•)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Gracias amiga! Ellos se aman y las cosas tenían que acomodarse ;)

*** _Gabriela Marin G._** El drama es necesario siempre.

*** _jeny_** Irvin no le agradaba a nadie, pero terminó portándose bien y no pasó nada entre ellos afortunadamente. Sebastian se portó muy lindo :)

*** _monaibarra99_** Me encanta como comentas a lo largo de la historia. Gracias inmensamente por cada una de tus hermosas palabras que no sólo me hacen feliz sino que me motivan inmensamente a seguir escribiendo

Para escribir me enfoco en la historia y la desarrollo en mi cabeza vívidamente para luego poder trasncribirlo y entregarles a ustedes esa mezcla de emociones y sentimientos C:

*** _Candycriss1977_** ¡Genial Elisa! Mientras más comentes, mejor. Eso es una muestra de que la historia te atrapa y te mueve de diferentes formas con las situaciones que van desarrollándose.

*** _angelavlopez2_** Kurt fue duro es cierto, pero los celos lo tenían así. Irvin finalmente decidió retirarsse comprendiendo que él no es la felicidad de Blaine.

*** _hummelandersonsmythe_** Las cosas entre ellos vuelven a darse como deben ser. Son almas gemelas y tienen que estar juntos ;)

*** _NahirJaime_** ¡Hola Nahir! Claro que me acuerdo de ti, no sólo por los increíbles comentarios en fb y reviews aquí, sino también por las pláticas que teníamos =) Me alegra mucho que estés de regreso.

Sebastian fue una persona genial y como amigo siempre apoyo a Kurt, dio lo mejor en el noviazgo, pero las cosas no iban a resultar porque Kurt ama a Blaine.

Irvin fue un gran amigo para Blaine, apoyándolo en todo y terminó enamorándose, sin embargo Blaine aunque trató no le pudo corresponder y al final Irvin se dio cuenta de que lo meejor que podía hacer era alejarse.

Gracias por todas tus palabras! Escribir es mi pasión y planeo hacerlo por el resto de mi vida C: Un brazo

.

_***** Este capítulo está dedicado a Moni c: (monaibarra99)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 44:**

**"****Volviendo"**

* * *

.

Kurt no salía del shock, Blaine había hecho algo hermoso y romántico para él, le escribió una canción, se la dedicó y cantó delante de miles de personas que se encontraban reunidas esa noche en el concierto de despedida.

***** _Pero entonces eso significa que… ¿todavía me ama?_ – pensó el ojiazul.

***** _¿Me sigue amando? _

**_*_**_¿Vamos a regresar? _

**_*_**_¿Pero y el novio? ¿O Rachel tenía razón y no existe ningún novio y todo es un mal entendido o un invento de los medios?_

**_*_**_Si, eso debe ser, porque su canción fue muy clara me ama… ME AMA y quiere que estemos juntos POR SIEMPRE._

Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo completamente atontado, Blaine lo miró y se emocionó porque eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Kurt lo seguía amando.

* * *

.

Una vez que todos empezaron a salir del lugar, la castaña tomó de la mano a su amigo – vamos al camerino, creo que alguien debe estar muy ansioso por verte y por lo que me doy cuenta, tú estás igual.

\- Pero, Rachel yo…

\- Ningún pero Kurt, sólo contéstame una cosa, y quiero que seas lo más honesto que alguna vez has sido, ¿todavía amas a Blaine?

\- Con cada fibra de mi ser.

La chica sonrió satisfecha – bien, entonces no sé qué esperas para mover tus pies de ahí, vamos, porque es definitivo que Blaine te ama y no me vas a decir que lo dudas después de la hermosa canción que te escribió.

Kurt se sorprendió cuando los guardias los detuvieron y su amiga mostró un pase especial para poder acceder a los camerinos – Espera, ¿Blaine y tú planearon esto?

\- No - contestó honesta – él me llamó y me pidió que te trajera, me envió los boletos del concierto y el pase, es todo lo que ocurrió y es todo lo que sé. No tenía idea de la canción ni de cualquier otra cosa que haya planeado.

\- Entiendo y gracias por todo.

\- Sólo quiero verte feliz Kurt.

Llegaron al camerino – Venimos a ver a Blaine – comentó la chica de forma alegre.

\- Rachel Berry y Kurt Hummel, ¿verdad? Los está esperando.

\- Por lo menos debió pedirnos las identificaciones – susurró el ojiazul – cualquiera pudo hacerse pasar por nosotros.

\- Estoy segura que Blaine debió darle indicaciones, describirnos o algo así. Los guardias de seguridad no hacen su trabajo a la ligera.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba un Blaine visiblemente agotado después de un show espectacular, pero obviamente feliz y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa enorme cuando los vio entrar.

\- ¡Felicitaciones Blaine, fue increíble! ¡Qué calidad! Un show de primer nivel indiscutiblemente, siempre supe que lo harías en grande – lo abrazó.

\- Muchas gracias Rachel, pongo todo mi corazón en cada cosa que hago.

\- Fue increíble en verdad, tienes tanto talento – esa voz lo hizo soltar a la castaña y mirar hacia un lado con un brillo especial en la mirada.

\- Kurt… – susurró.

\- Amé la canción Blaine, gracias.

\- Kurt…

\- Creo que aquí hago mal tercio, así que me voy. ¡Gracias por los boletos!

\- Gracias a ti Rachel, si quieres aviso para que te lleven.

\- Genial, te lo agradezco – le dio un beso en la mejilla – y ahora ustedes dos háganme y háganse un favor, sean felices juntos, los amo chicos – salió y Blaine detrás de ella.

\- Enseguida regreso – le dijo al castaño y éste asintió.

Un par de minutos y estuvo de regreso – ¡Hey!

Kurt sonrió - ¡Hola!

\- Me alegra que te gustara la canción, quería transmitirte lo que siento.

\- Lo hiciste y muy bien – los dos se sonrieron – Y… ¿qué hay de tu novio?

\- No existe, sí salimos, no lo voy a negar, pero nunca fuimos nada más allá de amigos que intentaban que algo fluyera, sin embargo, eso no pasó. Mi corazón le pertenece a una sola persona en el mundo y ha sido así desde que la conocí.

\- Es una persona muy afortunada.

\- ¿Y tu relación con Smythe?

\- Terminó, él es un gran amigo y lo quiero mucho, pero nunca funcionó y es que mi corazón lo entregué una vez a un chico maravilloso y jamás me lo devolvió. Sólo él tiene mi corazón en sus manos.

\- Ese chico tiene un gran tesoro en su poder.

\- Blaine, te extrañé mucho.

\- No más de lo que te extrañé.

\- ¿Entonces, es el destino actuando?

\- Nuestras almas se pertenecen Kurt, necesitan estar juntas para volver a ser una sola.

\- Aww, si pudieras sentir lo rápido que late mi corazón en este momento, y es por ti.

\- Lo sé, porque el mío late igual sólo por ti – empezó a cerrar el espacio entre los dos.

\- Te amo Blaine, no tengo la menor duda de lo mucho que te amo.

El moreno suspiró, se acercó más cortando toda distancia y pegó sus cuerpos, acarició el rostro del castaño y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Con su otra mano lo tomó por la cintura – te amo Kurt, más que a nada en este mundo, eres el amor de mi vida.

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso suave y cálido, recordando el sabor de la boca que besaban, reviviendo la sensación producida por el otro, sintiendo una gran ola de electricidad recorrerles todo el cuerpo. Era regresar a casa y saber que estaban en el lugar correcto sin la menor duda de que era ahí a donde pertenecían.

Sus labios llevaban un ritmo parsimonioso y perfecto que no fue terminado aun cuando la falta de aire se empezaba a presentar, ambos trataron de hacer respiraciones cortas sólo por la nariz y poder así prolongar el momento, tenían práctica en eso gracias a las largas sesiones de besos que habían compartido en el pasado.

El momento era mágico, sus labios apenas abriéndose lo suficiente y las puntas de sus lenguas rozándose instintivamente. Kurt tomó por la nuca al moreno acariciándola minuciosamente y abrazando posesivamente por la espalda al amor de su vida al mismo tiempo. Al cabo de un rato separaron sus labios para soltar algo de aire y los volvieron a juntar de inmediato.

Un beso romántico, dulce, de amor y entrega, de reconocimiento, de aceptación, un beso que recordaba el tiempo que tuvieron juntos y la promesa de una vida entera alado del otro. Un beso que gritaba te amo y jamás dejé de hacerlo, un beso que susurraba soy tuyo para siempre.

* * *

.

\- ¿Entonces es oficial? ¡Volvieron!

\- ¡Sí Rachel, volvimos¡ – dijo con una enorme sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

\- ¿Cómo van a hacer? Tú estás aquí en NY, tu trabajo, tus estudios y él está asentado en LA estudiando, allá está su oficina y todo de hecho.

\- Tendremos que irlo resolviendo, pero sé que lo lograremos. A los dos nos falta poco para terminar la universidad, y vamos a viajar seguido para vernos.

\- ¿O sea que mantendrán una relación de larga distancia? ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- Sé que no es la mejor opción, pero al menos por ahora es lo que tenemos y no lo vamos a desperdiciar. Blaine sería capaz de abandonar todo y regresar aquí, no tengo dudas de eso, pero le dejé muy en claro que quiero que termine sus estudios, no puede simplemente renunciar.

\- Podría hacer una revalidación de las materias, así como cuando se fue allá y terminar la universidad aquí. Creo que es una buena opción.

\- Estudia en una de las mejores universidades del país y tiene que terminar ahí. Ya lo hablamos y así va a ser, lo hice prometérmelo.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? Podrías dejar NY y mudarte con él y allá terminas tus estudios…

\- Me hizo prometer que no lo haría. Hoy más que nunca, confiamos y estamos seguros de nuestro amor y que podremos superar la distancia, además de que sólo son unos meses. Con respecto al trabajo, él puede tener aquí sus oficinas o yo puedo pedir un traslado, ya sabes que LA es una de las ciudades donde mi oficina tiene extensiones, pero como te dije antes, eso ya lo resolveremos, vamos a ir paso a paso.

\- Me da tanto gusto por ustedes y te ves realmente feliz Kurt.

\- Lo estoy, créeme que lo estoy.

\- ¿Vas a ir a despedirlo al aeropuerto?

\- Tengo que hacerlo, no sé cuándo lo voy a volver a ver porque él sigue con su gira.

* * *

.

\- Todavía no me voy y ya te extraño – el moreno tenía la cara enterrada en el cuello del castaño mientras estaban sentados en la sala de espera con sus manos entrelazadas.

\- También te extraño y me vas a hacer mucha falta, pero ya sólo faltan unos meses Blaine, estamos a nada de culminar nuestros estudios.

\- Iba a seguir una maestría.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo dura?

\- Año y medio aproximadamente, pero ahora ya no estoy seguro.

\- Prometimos terminar nuestros estudios Blaine.

\- Y lo vamos a hacer, en unos meses. Lo que hagamos después es extra.

\- Creo que podremos hablarlo luego.

\- Ya estoy inscrito, es en la misma universidad, así que ellos conocen mis promedios y saben que voy a graduarme por lo que no tuve problema en que me dieran la inscripción. A los alumnos que llegan de otras partes si les cuesta mucho entrar, pero cuando eres de esa universidad es distinto.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo. Entonces esperaremos año y medio o el tiempo que sea necesario, Blaine esta vez no te voy a dejar ir, metafóricamente hablando claro, porque tienes que regresar a LA y terminar tu maestría. Vamos a estar bien, lo sé, los dos hemos crecido y madurado mucho en este tiempo.

\- Te amo Kurt, oh Dios, cuánto anhelaba poder decir eso, te amo, te amo, te amo – le besó el cuello.

\- Blaine, alguien se puede dar cuenta – dijo con una risita.

\- Si te refieres a los medios, no me importa, es más, quiero que todos sepan que estoy con el amor de mi vida y si es por las personas aquí, me importa menos, te amo y no voy a dejar de demostrártelo en público. Lo hacía cuando éramos unos adolescentes, eso no va a cambiar ahora.

Suspiró feliz – te amo tanto Blaine, tanto en verdad.

\- Demuéstramelo – sonrió con picardía.

Kurt colocó sus manos en el rostro del ojimiel haciéndolo levantar la cabeza y lo besó con mucho amor, profundizando el beso a los pocos segundos hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

\- Eso fue… ay Kurt, no voy a resistir estar sin besarte.

\- Ya una vez lo hiciste, y yo igual, no es fácil, pero pudimos lograrlo. Aunque muera por probar tus labios una y otra vez, vamos a hacer las cosas bien.

El manager de Blaine se acercó para avisarle que debían realizar el check-in y pasar del otro lado de la sala. Kurt lo acompañó hasta el último momento, en donde antes de cruzar se besaron delante de todos los presentes sin importarles nada más que el saber que estaban juntos nuevamente y esta vez nada iba a separarlos.

* * *

.

Llegó la graduación de Kurt y Blaine estaba ahí observándolo con tanto orgullo y amor. Todos sus amigos habían ido también para apoyarlo. Esa era la primera vez que se veían desde la despedida en el aeropuerto.

El director empezó a hablar sobre la generación de graduados y mencionó al alumno destacado de esa promoción y con muchos méritos tanto estudiantiles como profesionales, siendo orgullo de la institución.

Mientras el hombre continuaba con su discurso, Blaine repetía en su mente "tiene que ser Kurt… tiene que ser Kurt" Cuando el director dijo "Kurt Hummel", el moreno brincó feliz, vitoreando y aplaudiendo orgulloso de su novio.

**:::::::**

Todos celebraron, se divirtieron, felicitaron a Kurt y lo pasaron genial. Cuando ya se despidieron, Blaine le pidió que lo acompañase al hotel. Ahí estuvieron hablando sobre los planes futuros y algunas cosas que el ojimiel había pensado, el castaño también le dijo sobre lo que se le había ocurrido que podían hacer y analizaron todas las posibilidades.

Entrada la noche, Blaine pidió servicio a la habitación por insistencia de Kurt ya que se negó a ir a un restaurante, quería estar con su novio a solas, como en las últimas horas. Comieron, bebieron un poco y hablaron de todo y nada riendo y disfrutando del momento.

\- ¿No podías tomar un vuelo que no saliera tan temprano?

\- Lo siento Kurt, fue el único que conseguí.

\- Entonces tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo. Quiero bailar, ¿puedes poner algo de música?

\- Seguro – la melodía recién empezaba y el ojiazul ya tenía su cuerpo pegado al del ojimiel moviéndose acompasadamente. Los besos no tardaron en llegar y fueron seguidos por las más perfectas caricias que los guiaron hasta la cama.

Se despojaron de la ropa que estorbaba y se observaron con adoración – tan hermoso como recordaba – susurró el moreno antes de empezar a repartir pequeñas mordidas en el cuerpo desnudo de su amado.

\- Te amo tanto Blaine, anhelaba sentir tus caricias – decía en medio de suaves gemidos – ha pasado tanto tiempo.

\- Para mí también ha trancurrido mucho tiempo mi amor y moría por tocarte y besarte.

\- ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que tú… ya sabes?

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos el amor?

\- Aww Blaine, ¿no has intimado con nadie desde esa época?

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende Kurt? ¿Es que... tú has estado con alguien?

\- No, con nadie y no es que me sorprende, es que me alegra saber que sigo siendo el único que te ha tocado y sido dueño de tu cuerpo, así como sólo tú eres el dueño del mío – se sonrieron y se fundieron en un beso apasionado.

* * *

.

La graduación de Blaine fue 2 meses después, Kurt llegó temprano para poder disfrutar de algo de tiempo con su novio antes de que los amigos llegaran y que tuvieran que ir a la ceremonia.

Desnudos en la cama, con sus cuerpos entrelazados como si fuera uno solo, se prodigaban besos y caricias luego de haber descendido del climax – te amo tanto Kurt.

\- Te amo más mi vida y tengo un regalo para ti, pero para después de la graduación.

\- Hacer el amor contigo es el mejor de los regalos. No necesito más.

\- Eres tan dulce Blaine, pero tu sorpresa ya está lista, está todo hecho y no puedes negarte.

\- Bien, tú ganas cariño, pero creo que debemos descansar un poco si no me quedaré dormido en la ceremonia – le dio un beso en la nariz.

**:::::::**

Luego de la graduación y el festejo con los amigos, la pareja estaba en la playa caminando. Blaine se detuvo haciendo a Kurt frenarse – ¿Qué ocurre amor? – el moreno lo abrazó por detrás tomándolo por la cintura y besando su cuello haciendo suspirar al castaño – mira – señaló la vista maravillosa, una puesta de sol impresionante estaba frente a ellos, los colores matizados en azul, rosa y morado mientras el dorado del sol iba descendiendo lentamente fundiendo sus tonalidades con las del cielo y perdiéndose en el mar.

\- Esto es tan hermoso Blaine.

\- Lo es amor, he observado muchos atardeceres pero ninguno como este. Hoy se ve más bello que nunca.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio contemplando un espectáculo digno de una película. Cuando el sol se ocultó por completo, Kurt giró para quedar de frente a Blaine – amor, quiero disfrutar de momentos como estos a tu lado y creo que el cielo ha confabulado haciendo que todo sea perfecto para darte mi sorpresa.

\- Me tienes intrigado con eso desde la mañana.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios – me mudo aquí.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Kurt?

\- Voy a vivir aquí en LA para estar contigo.

\- No puedes dejar…

\- ¿Qué cosa? Ya me gradué de la universidad y puedo trabajar aquí, de hecho hay grandes oportunidades en California. Tú vas a hacer tu maestría y yo te quiero apoyar.

\- Kurt…

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te transferiste de Dalton a McKinley por mí y poder estar juntos? – el moreno asintió – bueno, eso fue algo maravilloso y una gran prueba de tu amor. Ahora es mi oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y estuve haciendo varios trámites y todo lo que necesitaba, así que digamos que me transfiero de New York a Los Angeles para poder estar contigo.

Y no, no acepto una negativa como respuesta, a menos que no me quieras aquí, claro, entonces esto sería bastante incómodo porque no pretendo presionarte ni que creas que estoy buscando invadir tu vida, es sólo que ya no quiero ni puedo estar sin ti y es por eso que…

Blaine se rió – Kurt, te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha dado la vida y sí, te quiero aquí conmigo siempre. Si realmente no interfiere de algún modo o te afecta el cambio, Dios, claro que quiero que te mudes, no sólo a LA sino a mi departamento y ya luego podemos buscar algo más grande, pero por ahora…

\- Eso es perfecto. Te amo Blaine y en donde sea que esté, mientras sea contigo, será perfecto.


	47. Capítulo 46: Compromiso

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Han estado pidiendo un momento "wanky" entre esta hermosa pareja a raíz de su regreso, _

_así que aquí les dejo un poco de "pasión Klaine". Disfruten ;)_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 46:**

**"****Compromiso"**

* * *

.

Kurt se había mudado a LA y estaba feliz de su decisión, disfrutaba de la playa, el ambiente, tenía excelentes oportunidades de trabajo, pero lo mejor de todo era estar con el amor de su vida: Blaine Anderson.

\- Sí… así… oohh… más… quiero maaas… oh sí Blaineee…

El ojimiel se hundía por completo en el cuerpo de su amado, enviando y recibiendo corrientes eléctricas con cada movimiento, los latidos de sus corazones acelerándose más a cada segundo. Kurt acariciaba los hombros de Blaine y lo fue halando para que sus pechos se juntaran. Los gemidos se ahogaban en el beso profundo que estaban compartiendo permitiéndoles a sus lenguas bailar a un compás mágico.

\- Eres tan hermoso Kurt, cada milímetro de tu rostro y tu cuerpo son la perfección esculpida por los Dioses y eres mío, sólo mío. Te amo tanto Kurt.

\- Soy tuyo Blaine para siempre y te amo con toda mi vida.

Podían escuchar con claridad los latidos del otro y sentían como sus respiraciones chocaban contra el rostro del hombre al que amaban. Suaves gemidos salían de la boca del uno y terminaban dentro de la boca del otro. El calor que emanaban sus cuerpos inundaba la habitación. Se estaban demostrando lo mucho que se amaban de una forma física y espiritual tan sublime que jamás podría explicarse con palabras.

Blaine tomó las piernas de su novio y las elevó más, ayudándolo a que las cruce casi al nivel de su espalda, lo cual les daba a los dos un ángulo perfecto del cual estaban disfrutando a plenitud, sin dejar de repetirse entre cada gemido y cada jadeo lo mucho que se amaban, porque cada vez que hacían el amor, no sólo entregaban su cuerpo con confianza y plenitud a su pareja, le entregaban el alma y el corazón con total convencimiento del amor y sentido de pertenencia que tenían sobre el otro.

\- Blaineee, Blaineeee… siii, así… tan profundo…

\- Te amo Kurt… oh sí… Kuurt… oh Kurt… tan apretado…

Se besaron por varios segundos para luego comenzar a morder suavemente los labios de su amado y volver a emitir húmedos susurros que eran demasiado sugestivos y al mismo tiempo hermosos y puros.

Los movimientos cada vez más fuertes los hacían disfrutar de la maravillosa posición en la que estaban. Kurt se adentró en la boca del ojimiel con avidez, recorriendo cada rincón con su lengua, y aferrándose a su rizada cabellera, obligándolo a apegarse y adentrarse aún más en su cuerpo

Entrelazaron los dedos de una mano cuando sintieron que su culminación estaba cerca, incontrolables temblores recorrían sus cuerpos en forma de espasmos. Llegaron a un grandioso y escandaloso orgasmo, seguido de un montón de jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas.

Blaine observaba con adoración la blanca y perfecta piel de su amor, siempre tan suave como la seda. Lo miró a la cara, la cual reflejaba claramente el estado de clímax en el que todavía se encontraba, con sus ojos oscuros por el deseo y sus dientes mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, lo que lo hacía lucir sexy y absolutamente hermoso.

\- Te amo tanto Kurt – le besaba suavemente los labios – te amo, te amo.

El ojiazul elevó la mano que tenían entrelazada y la llevó hasta sus labios, besando con dulzura cada dedo de su novio – te amo demasiado Blaine, cuanto te amo.

El moreno se movió despacio – no te quites – susurró el castaño todavía con los ojos cerrados – quiero que te quedes encima de mí un rato más, sólo ayúdame a bajar las piernas – Kurt suspiraba ante la proximidad de sus cuerpos desnudos completamente pegados el uno contra el otro y la humedad cálida de la respiración de Blaine golpeando en su cuello.

* * *

.

El tiempo transcurría veloz y Blaine ya había terminado el primer año de su maestría y su carrera seguía en ascenso, tenía dos canciones disputándose el primer lugar en las listas de popularidad y estaba nominado a varios premios importantes.

Por otro lado, Kurt estaba muy bien también, su carrera como diseñador era extraordinaria, Blaine usaba sus diseños exclusivos y los demás artistas siempre le preguntaban de donde sacaba sus trajes y con orgullo respondía que eran diseñados por su novio. En cuanto a la música y el teatro, también les dedicaba tiempo, pero con los años se había dado cuenta que su verdadera pasión era diseñar y podía presumir que siendo tan joven, vestía a muchas celebridades y gente de dinero.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntaba curioso.

\- ¿Confías en mí Kurt?

\- Con toda mi vida y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Eres tan maravilloso – lo besó y luego le vendó los ojos – dame la mano y camina.

El ojiazul iba realmente tranquilo, no tenía miedo de tropezar ni de caer, confiaba en Blaine y sabía que no permitiría que nada le pasase. Luego de un tramo bastante largo, el moreno se detuvo.

\- Aquí es. No te muevas y espérame – le dijo soltando su mano y alejándose.

\- Blaine…

\- Aquí estoy mi amor, tranquilo. Ya te voy a descubrir los ojos.

Kurt esperaba impaciente cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos rodear su cintura, no necesitaba verlos para saber que eran de Blaine, podía reconocerlos indiscutiblemente. El ojimiel empezó a repartir suaves besos antes de decirle que todo estaba listo.

\- A la cuenta de tres… 1… 2… 3… - le destapó los ojos y el castaño se quedó impactado, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

En la arena había dibujado un corazón gigante, bordeado con velas y en el centro estaba escrito "CÁSATE CONMIGO".

Al darse cuenta de que el ojiazul no decía ni hacía nada, el moreno se preocupó – Kurt, Kurt, dime algo.

El castaño empezó a gritar emocionado y a dar saltos por todos lados. Cosas como esas le hacían a Blaine acordar de aquel chico dulce e inocente que conoció años atrás y del que se enamoró perdidamente.

\- Kurt, mi amor, ¿eso significa…

\- Que sí Blaine, claro que me quiero casar contigo, te amo tanto – Brincó hacia él y enganchó sus piernas en la cintura del ojimiel, cruzándole sus brazos por la espalda y llenándolo de besos.

* * *

.

\- ¿Entonces se casarán cuando Blaine termine la maestría?

\- Así es papá – contestó Kurt sumamente feliz.

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Nos iremos de luna de miel y vacaciones, ya que hemos estado trabajando mucho y ambos necesitamos descansar.

\- Me parece bien, es cierto eso de que los dos no han parado desde hace tiempo, una pausa es necesaria.

\- Así es Burt, y en estos meses que faltan estaremos organizando nuestras agendas para dejar todo en orden.

\- Me da tanto gusto por ustedes chicos. Todavía no puedo creer que se vayan a casar. Me acuerdo cuando te conocí Blaine y ustedes se fueron volviendo amigos inseparables, todo lo que vivieron juntos, tú quedándote en nuestra casa, los momentos compartidos, como te fuiste volviendo parte de nuestra familia y el momento en el que me di cuenta que habías llegado a la vida de mi hijo para quedarte.

\- Te debo tanto Burt, jamás podré devolverte todo lo que hiciste por mí, no sólo dándome un techo donde refugiarme, por tus cuidados, apoyo, el amor de padre que siempre me diste, por aceptarme y demostrarme que estaba bien ser quien yo era – los ojos del moreno se llenaron de lágrimas igual que los del hombre mayor – te quiero mucho Burt, con todo mi corazón y siempre vas a ser alguien muy importante y especial para mí.

\- Blaine, siempre fuiste un chico maravilloso, lleno de virtudes, con un corazón enorme y un alma noble. Alguien que merecía ser amado incondicionalmente y me alegra haber podido estar para ti cuando lo necesitabas. No tienes idea de lo orgulloso que me siento al ver el hombre extraordinario en el que te has convertido.

Y me da tanta alegría que te vayas a casar con Kurt, quien es mi vida y lo más valioso que tengo en este mundo. Son almas gemelas y nadie podrá debatir eso nunca, se complementan en todos los sentidos, su amor ha ido creciendo, madurando y fortaleciéndose con los años al igual que lo han hecho ustedes.

Sé que tendrán un fantástico matrimonio lleno de dicha y mucho amor, pero también vendrán problemas y días difíciles, los cuales no tengo la menor duda de que sabrán resolver juntos y de la mejor forma posible.

Demás está decirles que cuentan conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesiten, cuando sea, no importa la hora, distancia o las circunstancias, los dos son mis hijos y los amo incondicionalmente.

* * *

.

\- ¡Se van a casar! Lo sabía, siempre lo supe. Desde el día en que te conocí Kurt mi corazón me dijo que eras el indicado para mi hijo-

\- ¡Gracias Elaine! Siempre voy a agradecerte todo el apoyo que nos diste y el amor y aceptación que me mostraste desde el primer día que pisé tu casa. Eres una mujer increíble, te quiero mucho por todo lo que hiciste por mí y por nosotros – tomó a Blaine de la mano – y te quiero por darle la vida a este hombre maravilloso con el que me voy a casar.

\- Gracias a ti por llegar a nuestras vidas, por amar a mi Blaine y estar para él incondicionalmente, fuiste su apoyo y fortaleza cuando más lo necesitaba y eso es algo que te voy a agradecer por siempre.

\- Blaine también fue mi apoyo en los momentos difíciles, ambos hemos estado ahí para el otro en lo bueno y en lo malo.

\- Y es por eso que no tengo ninguna duda de que su matrimonio será hermoso y estará lleno de amor. Ustedes son almas gemelas y puedo verlos juntos hasta que envejezcan y estoy segura que me darán los nietos más divinos del mundo.

No importa cuántos hijos tengan, quiero un pequeñito o pequeñita igual a mi Blaine y otro idéntico a ti Kurt. Serán padres extraordinarios, no lo dudo. Me siento inmensamente feliz por ustedes y saben que cuentan conmigo siempre..

* * *

.

La reacción de Eleonor y Devon fue de total alegría y hasta se ofrecieron para organizar una fiesta en la que anunciasen su compromiso a los demás familiares y amigos.

\- Lo supe desde la primera vez que los vi juntos ahí sentados en la tumbona junto a la piscina, la forma en que mi Blainey se acomodó abriendo los brazos y las piernas para que Kurt se sentara en medio y luego lo envolvió tan amorosamente con su cuerpo.

Mi nieto nunca había estado así de feliz y enamorado, sintiéndose tan libre como para mostrarse sin temor con su novio y ser totalmente afectuoso con él en público.

La forma en que ustedes dos se miraban y se sonreían o como entrelazaban sus manos con tanto amor. No era sólo algo de adolescentes o del primer amor, iba más allá de eso, eran dos almas que sabían que se habían encontrado y que se estaban convirtiendo en una.

\- Eso es cierto, Eleonor los vio y me dijo que sabía que ustedes estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas y cuando los observé con cuidado me di cuenta de que ella estaba en lo cierto.

…

El matrimonio Anderson llevó a cabo la fiesta de compromiso de la joven pareja en donde todos festejaban y les deseaban lo mejor.

Blaine salió de la casa y se fue a sentar al patio posterior, cerca de la piscina, estaba con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió un cálido calor muy bien conocido por él recorrerle el pecho – ¿Qué ocurre mi amor? – se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Nada mi vida, sólo necesitaba estar un momento a solas.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya entonces?

\- No, por favor quédate – Un silencio absoluto se adueñó del lugar por varios segundos – A veces quisiera que mi papá estuviera aquí compartiendo mi felicidad.

\- Blaine…

\- No tienes nada que decir Kurt, sólo ¿puedes abrazarme?

\- No necesitas pedirlo – extendió su brazo por encima del hombro de su prometido y lo atrajo hacia él para luego envolverlo dulcemente.

\- No es que me afecte como antes, sólo es el hecho de que me gustaría que estuviese presente en uno de los momentos importantes de mi vida. Quisiera saber aunque sea por una sola vez que no dejó de quererme por ser gay.

Kurt se mordió el labio y lo abrazó con más fuerza – Blaine, amor, creo que tengo que contarte algo, aunque yo no era el indicado sino él y me da tristeza saber que nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Es algo que tiene que ver con tu papá y esperé que te lo contara y las cosas entre ustedes se solucionaran de una vez por todas, pero él no tuvo las agallas. Ante todo quiero que sepas que si no te lo dije antes es porque yo no debía hacerlo sino tu padre, pero es evidente que eso no pasó ni pasará.

\- Me estás asustando Kurt.

\- Tranquilo mi amor, lo que te voy a contar es muy fuerte e impactante y no me hubiera gustado hacerlo el día de nuestra fiesta de compromiso, pero creo que es necesario. Sólo necesito que me escuches atento y me dejes contarte todo.

\- Está bien, puedo hacer eso.

\- Te amo Blaine, te amo mucho – lo tomó por la barbilla y se besaron – "Te amo Kurt" – suspiró.

\- Esta es la historia de tu padre…


	48. Capítulo 47: Por Siempre Tuyo

Tal como les ofrecí, aquí tienen la maratón de UE1M, lo que nos lleva hasta el final de esta historia que amo y me enorgullece porque fue la primera que empecé a escribir.

Gracias a cada una/o de ustedes por todo el apoyo, el cariño, los comentarios y demás.

¡Gracias por ser parte de esta aventura! De forma especial quiero agradecerle a _**Giulyy**_, por haber sido la cómplice de todo, por alentarme a escribir esta historia, por sus consejos, sugerencias y maravillosas ideas. Te Amo Mucho "_Miss Exclusividad_" :3

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 47:**

**"****Por Siempre Tuyo"**

* * *

\- Estoy tan nervioso y al mismo tiempo tan feliz.

\- Tranquilo Kurt, respira.

\- No puedo evitarlo Rachel, este día es tan importante, en dos horas Blaine y yo estaremos casados.

\- Entiendo eso, pero lo que no entiendo es el porqué de los nervios. Ustedes viven juntos, han sido como un matrimonio desde hace mucho, la diferencia es que ahora van a tener un papel que lo diga legalmente.

\- Justamente de eso se trata Rach, de que nos podemos casar legalmente. Tal vez para ti no es gran cosa, pero para Blaine y para mí sí lo es.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya entendí! Lo que pasa es que yo no los veo como una pareja gay, para mí son simplemente una pareja como cualquier otra, dos personas que se aman y van a unir sus vidas, por eso había olvidado lo de la legalización del matrimonio. Discúlpame.

\- Esa es una de las cosas más hermosas que has dicho.

\- ¿Qué cosa Kurt?

\- Que no nos ves como una pareja gay, que para ti somos como cualquier pareja y eso es todo. Porque eso somos, sólo dos personas que se aman y que están uniendo sus vidas.

\- Es que yo los veo así – los dos se sonrieron.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Blaine?

\- Nick estoy muriendo de los nervios, Kurt y yo finalmente nos vamos a casar, he esperado esto por tanto tiempo. Ha sido uno de nuestros sueños estar juntos legalmente, porque nuestras vidas están unidas desde hace años atrás.

\- Me alegro por ustedes realmente y entiendo lo que sientes, porque cuando Jeff y yo nos casamos fue increíble, un sentimiento que no se puede explicar de ninguna forma.

\- Quiero que las horas pasen para que podamos estar casados – sonreía nerviosamente pero muy feliz.

\- Tranquilo, falta poco Blaine y serán esposos. ¿Te aprendiste tus votos?

\- Sí, pero estoy tan nervioso que creo que voy a leerlos ya que no sé si seré capaz de recordarlos.

\- ¿Puedo escucharlos?

\- Definitivamente no, lo siento Nick, pero nadie va a escucharlos antes que Kurt.

\- Está bien, entiendo, no hay problema. Conociéndote seguramente serán perfectos.

\- Los escribí con mi corazón y expresan todo lo que hay en mi alma, lo que Kurt significa para mí y lo que le ofrezco en esta nueva aventura que emprenderemos juntos.

\- Eso suena muy romántico y basta que tú los escribieras para estar seguro que serán hermosos y algo cursis – rió.

\- Así soy y así me ama Kurt, no pido más.

* * *

El tiempo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, los dos estaban desesperados porque llegara la hora de la ceremonia, los invitados comenzaron a hacerse presentes y el lugar en cuestión de minutos estuvo lleno de amigos y familiares, todos felices y emocionados por los futuros esposos.

Kurt se miraba al espejo una y otra vez, quería lucir más que bien ese día, se acomodaba el traje, el cabello y no importaba cuantas veces Rachel le dijera lo atractivo que estaba, seguía arreglándose. No fue hasta que observándose atentamente notó algo que antes no había visto por estar pendiente en su apariencia, fue algo que le gustó y le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba listo, sonrió ante su reflejo en el espejo y se alejó.

\- Por fin Kurt, pensé que seguirías ahí hasta el último minuto.

\- Finalmente vi lo que necesitaba.

\- Estás realmente hermoso, te lo dije hace una hora.

\- No es eso lo que vi.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Vi mis ojos, la felicidad y el amor que reflejan. Nunca habían brillado tanto.

\- Oww, eso es… – soltó una pequeña lágrima – me alegra que encontraras a Blaine. Ustedes son la pareja perfecta, realmente son el uno para el otro.

\- Lo sé, lo siento de esa forma – sonrió con dicha.

Por su parte, Blaine también estaba intranquilo, sentía que no podía respirar bien, así que se sentó y cerró los ojos por varios minutos. Después de eso se levantó calmado y con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Y ese cambio a qué se debe? Pensé que te ibas a desmayar en cualquier momento.

\- Nick, estoy bien, ahora lo estoy.

\- Me doy cuenta. ¿En qué pensabas que te dio esa paz?

\- En Kurt – suspiró – A su lado me siento completo.

* * *

Finalmente el momento llegó, había dos pasillos que se encontraban en el centro donde estaba todo hermosamente decorado y en donde los esperaba la persona que los iba a casar. Detrás estaban todas las personas que los amaban y apoyaban en esta ocasión tan importante y especial.

Kurt apareció por uno de los pasillos del brazo de su padre y Blaine apareció por el otro del brazo de su madre. Todos caminaron hasta el punto de encuentro en donde Burt y Elaine hicieron la entrega simbólica de su hijo a su futuro esposo y luego tomaron asiento.

Los novios estaban realmente resplandecientes, nunca habían lucido tan felices y todos pudieron notarlo.

Para muchos no fue una sorpresa que la ceremonia fuera oficiada por Devon, quien aceptó feliz cuando los chicos se presentaron en su casa para pedírselo, así que luego de tomar el curso y recibir la acreditación estaba listo para unir en matrimonio a su nieto y al amor de su vida.

\- Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar un momento importante en la vida de dos personas extraordinarias que se aman, respetan y valoran lo suficiente como para dar este paso.

Es para mí un honor y un verdadero privilegio que mi nieto Blaine junto a Kurt, que es también como un nieto para mí, me pidieran que oficie su boda, porque si hay dos personas que son perfectas la una para la otra son ellos, fueron hechos a la medida del otro en todo sentido y cada una de las pruebas que han tenido que superar en su relación, hizo que ese amor creciera fuerte y que hoy tenga raíces tan profundas que nada podrá destruirlo.

Devon continuó hablando por varios minutos antes de presentar un video con varias fotos y momentos de la pareja – no estoy seguro del nombre de la canción, pero estoy seguro que si mis chicos la escogieron, debe ser hermosa, el nombre es "Dije que te amaba, pero mentí".

Todos se intrigaron y prestaron mayor atención cuando la pantalla se encendió y el video comenzó a reproducirse. Blaine tomó de la mano a Kurt acariciando sus nudillos con el pulgar y con su mano libre le secó las lágrimas que se filtraban por los bordes de sus orbes azules. Luego de sonreírse miraron a la pantalla.

Mientras el video se reproducía, el ojimiel empezó a cantar suavemente parte de la canción al oído de su prometido…

.

_Dije que te amaba, pero mentí_

_Porque esto que siento por dentro es más que amor _

_Dije que te amaba, pero estaba equivocado_

_Porque el amor no puede nunca sentirse tan fuerte_

_Dije que te amaba, pero mentí…_

.

_Con toda mi alma he intentado en vano_

_¿Cómo pueden meras palabras mi corazón explicar_

_Este gusto de los cielos tan profundo tan cierto?_

_He encontrado en ti_

_Tantas razones de muchas maneras_

_Mi vida acaba de empezar_

_Te necesito para siempre, necesito que te quedes_

_Tú eres el único, tú eres el indicado_

.

Al terminar muchos lloraban de la emoción, algunos aplaudían, Elaine era un mar de lágrimas al saber que su hijo era tan feliz y había encontrado el amor, un amor tan grande y fuerte como el que Kurt le daba, y al mismo tiempo Blaine amaba con devoción y total entrega a Kurt.

\- Realmente no me equivoqué cuando dije que seguramente sería una canción preciosa, lo es, y cada uno de los recuerdos que compartieron con nosotros nos tocaron el corazón, reafirmando nuestra convicción de que ustedes son almas gemelas.

Y ahora es el momento de escuchar sus votos, así que pueden empezar – se tomaron de las manos y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Kurt respiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar.

_Blaine, desde la primera vez que te vi en ese festival de coros me robaste el aliento, lucías tan divino en ese uniforme, y luego cuando cantaste simplemente aceleraste mi corazón. Deseaba tanto poder conocerte aunque no estaba seguro de que si eso pasaba iba a funcionar porque eras el señor popularidad y yo me sentía tan insignificante e inseguro._

_Pero las cosas se dieron de una forma en la que jamás imaginé, te conocí y pude darme cuenta de la maravillosa persona que eras. Nos volvimos amigos inseparables, luego nos enamoramos y en todo ese proceso siempre estuviste alentándome, ayudándome a ser más fuerte, a creer en mí. Hice por ti locuras que nunca hubieran cruzado por mi mente, como por ejemplo desafiar a mi padre para ir a buscarte cuando sabía que me necesitabas o escabullirme en la noche para acostarme contigo en el sofá porque no quería dormir sin ti._

_Sé que eres la persona indicada para mí, creo que mi alma lo supo en cuanto te reconoció por primera vez, y a lo largo de los años ese sentimiento ha ido creciendo y arraigándose más en mi corazón._

_Es imposible no amarte, porque eres dulce, noble, compasivo, tierno, cariñoso, inteligente y puedo hacer todo una lista de tus virtudes que te vuelven alguien tan especial y maravilloso y me siento afortunado de saber que tengo la dicha de que me ames y ser yo quien disfruta de ti todos los días._

_Amo todos tus detalles, los cuales han sido la prueba de tu amor hacia mí, como cuando de adolescentes me enviabas obsequios a la escuela, incluyendo al oso gigante que todavía conservo, todas las serenatas que me has dado, esas notas que dejas por la casa sólo para recordarme que me amas o cuando haces cosas como levantarte en la madrugada para prepararme un chocolate caliente cuando sabes que voy a estar hasta muy tarde trabajando._

_Quiero seguir siendo tu compañero fiel, tu cómplice, tu amigo incondicional, tu esposo y tu amante eterno, y construir a tu lado toda una vida llena de aventuras._

_Prometo amarte con devoción, cuidarte, protegerte, honrarte, respetarte, animarte, y apoyarte en todo momento. Cuando el camino se torne difícil, permaneceré a tu lado y juntos lograremos sobrepasar las adversidades._

_Prometo trabajar duro por el crecimiento de nuestro amor y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida, para que así con el pasar de los años podamos mirarnos a los ojos y saber que lo que tenemos juntos nunca morirá, porque con cada aliento que exhalemos nuestro amor crecerá. _

_Prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para poner una sonrisa en tu rostro todos los días, porque esa sonrisa puede iluminar al mundo, y ver ese maravilloso brillo en tus ojos que refleja lo hermosa que es tu alma y en los que encuentro mi verdad. Prometo sostener tu corazón y mantenerlo en todo momento lleno de amor._

_Prometo poner todo de mí para reconocer mis errores y saber perdonar los tuyos y jamás permitir irnos a dormir sin haber hablado y perdonarnos por todo. Prometo también hacer tuyos mis problemas y juntos encontrar una solución a ellos y nunca dejar que te rindas._

_Blaine, eres todo y más de lo que alguna vez pedí. Mi papá me dijo un día "hasta que no encuentres a alguien tan abierto y tan valiente como tú, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a hacerlo solo" y me hice a la idea de que en un lugar como Ohio, nunca encontraría a esa persona, así que estaría solo por mucho tiempo y de pronto llegaste y cambiaste todo. Ahora estamos aquí, años después uniendo nuestras vidas en matrimonio y puedo asegurarte que voy a atesorarte por siempre porque no veo ni un solo día de mi futuro sin ti._

El ojiazul no sabía cómo había logrado decir todo sin ahogarse con sus lágrimas y Blaine no tenía idea de cómo diría sus votos si no podía dejar de llorar.

\- Eso fue tan hermoso Kurt – mencionó Devon – Cuando estés listo hijo – y el ojimiel tomó varias bocanadas de aire y se concentró en la sonrisa que su futuro esposo le estaba dando.

_Kurt, la primera vez que te vi pensé que lucías como un ángel y cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocerte pude comprobar que efectivamente eras un ángel, el ángel que había llegado para salvarme de muchas formas._

_Antes de conocerte mi vida era aparentemente perfecta, todos lo creían así, pero en realidad no lo era, había un vacío en mi corazón y no me di cuenta de lo grande que era hasta que te conocí y pude entender lo solo que estaba sin ti en mi vida._

_Amo todo de ti, amo la forma en la que arrugas la nariz cuando algo no te gusta, amo tus ocurrencias, amo lo directo que puedes ser o lo cuidadoso con tus palabras dependiendo de la situación, amo tu fuerza, tu empeño ante cada reto, amo la forma en la que creciste y te volviste más seguro y aguerrido y demás está decirte que me siento tan orgulloso de la persona en la que te convertiste._

_Amo cada una de tus sonrisas sobre todo aquella especial que tienes sólo para mí, amo la forma en la que me miras y me haces sentir especial, amo la forma en la que me amas, como nadie jamás lo ha hecho y no puedo pensar o imaginar un solo día de mi vida sin ti. Puedo vernos envejeciendo juntos, caminando tomados de la mano amándonos y adorándonos aunque las arrugas surquen nuestros rostros y las canas tiñan nuestros cabellos. _

_Me enseñaste que no estaba mal ser quien yo era y que el amor sí era posible para mí, que podía tener a alguien a quien amar y que me amara y es por eso que prometo cuidar con todas las fuerzas de mi ser esta relación hermosa que tenemos y que será para siempre, porque gracias a ti descubrí la calidez de una caricia, lo íntimo de un beso, lo dulce de un suspiro, lo sublime de hacer el amor. Por ti sé lo que es el amor porque lo aprendí contigo._

_Prometo ser tu esposo fiel, y seguir siendo tu amigo incondicional, tu confidente, tu amante devoto, el hombro en el que te apoyes, la pared sobre la que descanses, el viento que impulse tus alas, tu fortaleza durante las más duras batallas, tu confort en los días pesados y todo aquello que necesites a lo largo del camino que vamos a emprender juntos porque quiero ser por siempre el compañero de tu vida._

_Prometo amarte y cuidarte cada día, tratarte con respeto, valorarte y atesorarte, darte la felicidad que mereces, celebrar tus triunfos, cobijarte con la calidez de mis brazos y que mis sueños giren en torno a ti._

_Prometo amar y alabar todas tus virtudes y aceptar y entender todos tus defectos que te vuelven perfectamente imperfecto. Del mismo modo, me entrego a ti con todos mis defectos y virtudes pero sobre todo con un corazón que está lleno de un amor absoluto e incondicional y que late aceleradamente sólo por ti. _

_Prometo respetar tus silencios y esperar a que estés listo para hablar, a abrir mi corazón a todas tus palabras y nunca permitir que un problema o una discusión nos sobrepasen. Prometo compartir todos mis pensamientos contigo, jamás ocultarte nada y ser totalmente honesto en todo momento. Así también prometo nunca defraudar tu confianza y hacer hasta lo imposible porque sientas a cada segundo de tu vida lo mucho que te amo y todo lo que significas para mí._

_Prometo estar junto a ti sin importar lo complicado que se ponga todo o lo áspero del sendero, prometo sostener tu mano y tratar de no dejarte caer, pero si eso sucediera, te ayudaré a levantarte y a continuar con fuerza y coraje. _

_Sabes mejor que nadie que las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para nosotros y que nuestra relación tuvo que atravesar por varios obstáculos, pero estoy tan feliz de haber escuchado a mi corazón y haber seguido el camino que me mostraba porque ese camino me llevó hacia ti. _

_Cada momento a tu lado ha sido maravilloso y no hay forma de describirlo y todos esos detalles que tienes conmigo me hacen simplemente amarte más. Muchos aseguran que caer en una rutina es peligroso y a la larga resulta aburrido, sin embargo amo nuestras pequeñas rutinas tales como los fines de semana en los que preparas esos postres de chocolate que tanto me gustan o la forma en la que el primero en despertarse levanta al otro con besos, prepararte el desayuno los domingos o que siempre tengas listo mi vaso con jugo antes de salir al trabajo._

_Kurt, no hay nadie en el mundo como tú y tengo el privilegio de que seas tan mío como yo soy tan tuyo. Te lo he dicho en innumerables ocasiones y hoy lo repito, eres más de lo que alguna vez pude soñar, más de lo que imaginé que tendría y el poder unir nuestras vidas en matrimonio es un regalo que el cielo me está dando. Quiero en un futuro formar una familia contigo y que cada uno de nuestros hijos se parezcan a ti en todos los sentidos, en especial que tengan tu hermoso corazón._

_No sé lo que el futuro nos depare, pero lo único que siempre sabré es que he sido hecho para ti y tú fuiste hecho para mí._

Elaine no dejaba de llorar, Eleonor estaba junto a ella derramando algunas lágrimas por su amado Blaine y saberlo tan dichoso junto al hombre indicado para compartir el resto de su vida. Las dos habían sido testigos del amor de adolescentes que ellos habían vivido, de ese amor puro y absoluto que nació entre ellos y como éste fue creciendo y volviéndose fuerte a medida que ellos crecieron y maduraron convirtiéndose en aquellos dos hombres que estaban a escasos metros, tomados de la mano y de quienes se sentían muy orgullosas.

Burt estaba muy emocionado por su hijo también, al borde de las lágrimas porque sabía de su felicidad y tenía plena conciencia de que era amado por un hombre que daría su vida por él, que había estado a su lado desde adolescentes y él fue el principal testigo de cómo se dieron las cosas entre ellos y los apoyó desde el comienzo.

Su hijo necesitaba a alguien que lo hiciera sentir especial, valioso, amado, protegido, alguien que se arriesgara por él y por quien arriesgarse y lo había encontrado en un chico que estaba algo roto, pero que fue hecho a su medida, porque supo apoyarlo, darle confianza, hacerlo creer en sí mismo, a la vez que ese chico necesita de alguien que lo levantara y ayudara a cerrar las heridas de su pasado y de un padre que lo rechazaba.

No tenía la menor duda de que Kurt y Blaine habían nacido el uno para el otro y que se habían encontrado en el momento preciso.

\- Ahora, con el poder que me confiere el estado de New York y totalmente seguro que serán un matrimonio ejemplar para muchos, ya que el amor es su bandera, su espada y escudo, siendo el que los guíe por el resto de sus vidas, los declaro esposo y esposo.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear en cuanto Devon pronunció dichas palabras y ellos sonrieron emocionados.

\- ¿Puedo besar a mi esposo? – preguntó el ojimiel con una enorme sonrisa haciendo reír a todos.

\- ¡Oh sí, por supuesto! – Pueden besarse – sentenció su abuelo. Blaine colocó sus manos alrededor del rostro de Kurt y éste lo tomó por la cintura, unieron sus labios en un beso cálido que ambos disfrutaron olvidándose de las personas presentes, un beso que simbolizaba lo mucho que se amaban y que encerraba todas las promesas que hace pocos instantes se habían hecho, un beso que era tan importante para los dos porque era el primero como esposos.

* * *

En el salón de recepción todos se divertían y festejaban a los recién casados. Luego llegó el momento de hacer el brindis y no sólo sus familiares realizaron emotivos discursos sino también varios de sus amigos. No podían faltar por supuesto las anécdotas y momentos embarazosos, como cuando Cooper dijo que jamás olvidaría que su hermanito y Kurt pasaron encerrados en la habitación todo el día y cuando bajaron trataron de actuar normales, como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo sus los labios sumamente hinchados y rojos gritaban que se habían estado besando sin descanso quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

O como cuando había llegado a casa de improviso y los encontró en el sofá frotándose el uno contra el otro mientras se besaban y que había sido emocionante saber que su hermano menor finalmente había despertado a la sexualidad junto a su novio caliente.

Blaine le lanzaba miradas asesinas mientras que Kurt en su mente le realizaba la tortura china.

Tuvieron su primer baile de casados, la canción sonaba y Blaine abrazó fuertemente a Kurt mientras él apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amado

.

_En tus brazos todavía puedo sentir la forma_

_En la que me quieres cuando me abrazas_

_Todavía puedo oír las palabras _

_Que me susurraste cuando me dijiste_

_Puedo quedarme aquí_

_Para siempre en tus brazos._

_._

_Y no hay manera_

_De que te deje ir ahora_

_Y no hay manera,_

_Nunca habrá…_

_Nunca voy a ver ese día…_

_._

_Porque te voy a cuidar_

_Por siempre y para siempre_

_Vamos a estar juntos _

_Por el resto de nuestros días_

_Quiero despertarme cada mañana_

_Con tu dulce rostro, siempre._

_._

_En tu corazón todavía puedo escuchar_

_Un latido por cada vez que me besas_

_Y cuando estamos lejos,_

_Sé lo mucho que me extrañas_

_Puedo sentir tu amor por mí en tu corazón._

_._

_Estaremos juntos_

_Por el resto de nuestros días_

_Quiero despertarme cada mañana_

_Con tu dulce rostro, siempre._

* * *

\- Queremos agradecerles a todos por estar aquí compartiendo este momento tan importante con nosotros – dijo el ojiazul visiblemente emocionado. Su amor y apoyo es de gran valía para Blaine y para mí y realmente nos hace felices que hayan venido desde diferentes puntos.

\- Un día viendo una película escuché una frase que me gustó mucho – el ojimiel hizo una pausa como recordando – y con el tiempo entendí su significado y es por eso que quiero usarla en este momento – miró a su esposo y lo tomó de la mano – "es algo extraordinario conocer a alguien con quien compartir todo y que te acepta tal como eres. Kurt, junto a ti ninguna medida de tiempo será suficiente, empecemos con siempre".

El castaño sonrió emocionado y besó al moreno ante los vítores de todos y ambos sonrieron en el beso.

Las horas seguían transcurriendo, los nuevos esposos compartían momentos juntos y otros con sus seres queridos, tomándose fotos, conversando, luego partieron la hermosa torta de boda finamente decorada.

\- Antes de irnos, Blaine y yo queremos interpretar una canción que representa mucho para nosotros por todo lo que dice, porque hemos sido amor, apoyo, fortaleza, coraje, y todo lo que el otro ha necesitado.

\- Hemos crecido juntos – continuó el moreno – no sólo en edad sino también como personas, como hombres, como pareja y esta canción refleja la vida que hemos tenido desde que nos conocimos hasta este día.

La música empezó a sonar y los recién casados se pusieron de frente mirándose a los ojos.

**_Blaine:_**

_Por todas esas veces que estuviste a mi lado_

_Por toda la verdad que me hiciste ver_

_Por toda la alegría que trajiste a mi vida_

_Por todos los errores que me hiciste corregir_

**_Kurt:_**

_Por cada sueño que hiciste realidad_

_Por todo el amor que encontré en ti_

_Estaré eternamente agradecido bebé_

_Tú eres el que me sostuvo_

_Nunca me dejaste caer_

_Tú eres el que me vio a través de todo_

**_Los dos:_**

_Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil_

_Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar_

_Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver_

_Viste lo mejor que había en mí._

_Me levantaste cuando no podía llegar_

_Me diste fe porque tú creíste_

_Soy todo lo que soy_

_Porque me amaste_

**_Kurt:_**

_Me diste alas y me hiciste volar_

_Tocaste mi mano y pude tocar el cielo_

_Perdí mi fe y tú me la trajiste de vuelta_

_Dijiste que ninguna estrella estaba fuera de mi alcance_

**_Blaine:_**

_Estuviste junto a mí y me mantuviste de pie_

_Tuve tu amor y lo tuve todo_

_Estoy agradecido por cada día que me diste_

_Tal vez no sé mucho_

_Pero sé que esto es real_

_Fui bendecido porque me amaste_

**_Los dos: _**

*Se tomaron de la mano entrelazando sus dedos*

_Siempre estuviste ahí para mí_

_El viento tierno que me llevaba_

_Una luz en la oscuridad hizo resplandecer _

_Tu amor en mi vida._

_Has sido mi inspiración_

_A través de las mentiras, tú eras la verdad_

_Mi mundo es un lugar mejor gracias a ti_

*Se acercaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos*

_Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil_

_Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar_

_Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver_

_Viste lo mejor que había en mí._

_Me levantaste cuando no podía llegar_

_Me diste fe porque tú creíste_

_Soy todo lo que soy_

_Porque me amaste_

_Soy todo lo que soy_

_Porque me amaste_

_._

Juntaron sus frentes y se dieron varios pequeños besos – Te amo Kurt.

\- Te amo Blaine.

.

.

.

*** Canciones:**

_\- I said I Love You, but I Lied (Michael Bolton)_

\- _Forever and For Always (Shania Twain)_

_\- Because You Loved Me (Celine Dion)_

**.**

*** Frase mencionada:**

_Crepúsculo – Amanecer Parte 1_


	49. Capítulo 48: Momentos

*** _jeny_** Me alegra que te gustara =)

*** _Angela V Lopez_** Gracias! Me alegra saber eso y que estés desde el comienzo apoyando C:

*** _Georgi G_** Aww Gracias! Le puse todo el corazón al capítulo de la boda en particular n.n

*** _Areli Montes de Oca_** Así es mi chica súper poderosa! Todo llega a su fin y este en particular fue muy difícil, pero ha llegado. Gracias inmensamente por todo el apoyo que me has dado y a cada una de mis historias :3 Te adoro

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 48:**

**"****Momentos"**

* * *

James se encontraba en Inglaterra por negocios, pasaba de junta en junta, reuniones, comidas con accionistas y posibles inversionistas. Todo giraba en torno a su trabajo.

En una cena, platicaba amenamente con un futuro socio – ¿Cuándo regresa a su país?

\- No tengo fecha, estoy sumamente ocupado con mis empresas.

\- ¡Oh! No sé cómo resiste y cómo su familia soporta ese ritmo, yo amo a mi familia por sobre todas las cosas y no veo el momento de cerrar los tratos para regresar. No hay nada como estar con mi esposa, pasar el fin de semana con mis hijos y jugar con mis nietos.

James permaneció en silencio escuchando todo lo que el hombre sentado frente a él le platicaba y veía con cierta envidia lo feliz que lucía y lo mucho que le emocionaba hablar de sus seres queridos.

Él no tenía nada de eso, lo había perdido todo por su comportamiento absurdo y poco inteligente. Perdió a su familia y perdió sus negocios, sin embargo se había levantado y resurgido, volviendo a ser el exitoso James Anderson. Pero no había recuperado lo más importante: las personas a las que amaba.

Realmente no había hecho mayores esfuerzos y era consciente de eso, después que se recuperó de su enfermedad, durante un tiempo estuvo intentando arreglar las cosas con Elaine, pero ante la negativa de ella, dejó de insistir y centró todas sus energías en recuperar su imperio.

A la mañana siguiente, se tomó el día libre por primera vez, iba caminando por las diferentes calles, recorriendo sus lugares favoritos y recordando momentos que fueron importantes en su vida.

.

**° FLASHBACKS °**

\- No puedo creer que estemos aquí celebrando nuestra luna de miel – decía Elaine emocionada mientras James la sujetaba por la cintura para besarla.

\- Algún día, cuando seamos mayores y nuestros hijos hayan hecho sus vidas, vendremos a vivir aquí.

\- Esa idea me gusta, pero me gusta más el que ya estés pensando en nuestra vejez y donde viviremos, además de que mencionaste hijos.

\- Claro que ahora no los vamos a tener todavía porque acordamos esperar un tiempo para disfrutar nuestro matrimonio, pero obviamente que vamos a tener hijos Elaine y sí, ya pienso en ello. Seremos los mejores padres que puedan existir – ella le sonrió emocionada.

**-o-o-o-o-**

James corría feliz en el parque con Cooper mientras se lanzaban una pelota el uno al otro – ¡ese es mi muchacho!, ¡excelente brazo! Tal vez algún día te dediques a los deportes.

\- Puede ser, todavía no sé lo que quiero hacer, pero ya vendrá, mientras tanto disfruto de la vida.

\- Así debe ser hijo, la vida hay que aprovecharla, disfrutarla al máximo y sacarle el mayor provecho posible, sobre todo junto a las personas a las que amamos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

\- Hijo, ¿qué tienes? Sal de ahí.

\- El niño lloraba escondido debajo de un tobogán en el parque.

\- Hijo, ven – el pequeño negaba con la cabeza.

James hizo un gran esfuerzo para meterse en el pequeño espacio – Blaine, cuéntame qué ocurre, lo que sea, te prometo que lo solucionaremos.

El ojimiel le contó que unos chicos más grandes lo habían empujado del tobogán, haciéndolo caer con fuerza y dañarse las piernas y brazos, además de que le habían dicho varias groserías.

El hombre se puso furioso – ven aquí mi pequeñito – lo abrazó protectoramente – me vas a decir quiénes te hicieron eso, porque lo voy a solucionar de inmediato, no voy a permitir que nunca nadie te haga daño – le besó los rizos – tu papá está aquí para protegerte. Ahora vamos para revisarte y curarte, luego iremos por un helado, ¿quieres? Pero no llores más mi pequeño Blainey – le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar – sonríe para mí, vamos – le empezó a hacer cosquillas consiguiendo que riera un poco – siempre quiero ver esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro.

**° FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS °**

**.**

Cuando se dio cuenta, varias lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, las secó y siguió caminando. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había perdido y lo mucho que extrañaba a la que alguna vez fue su familia.

A todos los alejó y de algún modo los hizo sufrir, pero a quien más había dañado era sin lugar a dudas su pequeño Blainey como él solía decirle, a quien alguna vez le había prometido siempre protegerlo y hacer todo lo posible por verlo sonreír y sin embargo había hecho todo lo contrario luego de que llegara a la adolescencia.

El resto del día se lo pasó sentado en una banca pensando y recordando tantos momentos que lo quebraron y terminó yéndose al hotel pues no quería que las personas se lo quedaran mirando mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y sintiéndose tan miserable.

Una semana después, luego de terminar una reunión, salió a caminar para estirar un poco las piernas y se acercó a un local a comprar un periódico, mientras esperaba que lo atendieran dio un vistazo rápido a las revistas para localizar las de negocios que solía adquirir.

Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como fue posible al ver en las portadas de varias revistas a su hijo y a Kurt. No pudo evitar tomarlas y empezar a revisarlas.

.

_*** **(http)(s:/)(/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/84/bd/38/84bd38473d0688325a3e92887f751cff).jpg *****_

_***** (http)(s:/)/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/cd/f3/1d/cdf31d2c051fb5a05382c80fba6934d5).jpg *****_

_***** (http)(s:/)(/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/f1/81/01/f18101adc7d2c7c0e409e4d179c0fd25).jpg *****_

.

\- Sr. disculpe, ¿va a comprar las revistas?

\- Ah… sí, y el periódico también – pagó la cantidad indicada y se fue apresurando el paso para llegar al hotel y leerlas con calma.

No podía creer lo lejos que los dos habían llegado y un mar de emociones lo invadieron, haciéndolo sonreír y llorar, sentirse feliz y orgulloso pero también triste y apesadumbrado por todo lo que se había perdido y todo lo que ignoraba.

Era realmente devastador tener que enterarse de la vida de su hijo por unas revistas – Piensan empezar a tener hijos, Dios mío, seré abuelo y ni siquiera un buen padre he sido – las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, creando un camino que surcaba su rostro y terminaba en su ropa.

Las siguientes semanas que estuvo en Europa, James no pudo dejar de pensar en todo, los recuerdos cada vez eran más persistentes y dolorosos y su confusión al no saber qué hacer crecía a cada minuto.

Finalmente cerró todos los tratos y llevó a cabo los negocios que lo hicieron ir a Inglaterra, tomando así el primer vuelo que lo llevaría de regreso a su tierra.

* * *

Kurt estaba sentado en el sofá grande con las piernas subidas en éste y la espalda apoyada en varios cojines mientras revisaba su correo en la laptop de su esposo. El ojimiel entró a la sala y sonrió al verlo tan concentrado, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Blaine, finalmente despertaste – le sonrió.

\- Estoy tan cansado, apenas empiezo a reponer energías.

\- Y es por eso que te dejé dormir hasta que tu cuerpo decidiera que debías levantarte.

\- ¡Gracias mi amor! Y por cosas como esas te amo más cada día.

\- También te amo Blaine – el moreno se agachó para que pudieran besarse hasta quedarse sin aliento.

\- ¡Wow! Eso fue fantástico Kurt – suspiró.

\- Lo fue.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Reviso mi correo y por cierto, tomé tu computadora porque la mía está descargada y no encontré el cable.

\- Sabes que no hay problema cariño.

El ojiazul le extendió el brazo – ven, siéntate aquí conmigo – Blaine tomó la mano de su esposo y éste separó las piernas para que pudiera acomodarse en medio. Una vez que el ojimiel se recostó apoyando la espalda en el pecho de su esposo, Kurt le acarició el rostro y capturó sus labios en un beso apasionado.

El moreno le quitó la laptop y la colocó en el piso, luego de eso envolvió sus brazos alrededor del castaño para seguirse besando – perdóname Kurt – dijo cuando se separaron.

\- ¿Por qué cariño?

\- Anoche tú querías hacer el amor y yo…

\- Estabas cansado, lo entiendo. Acabas de terminar una gira mundial, no tienes ni una semana de haber regresado y has estado en diversos programas de radio y televisión. Ayer tuviste un día agotador en verdad.

\- Pero ese fue el último, ahora sí empezaron mis vacaciones oficialmente.

\- Lo sé amor, y estoy muy orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado.

\- Gracias por ser tan comprensivo y apoyarme en todo, pero sigo sintiéndome mal por no haberte cumplido anoche.

\- Cariño, no es una obligación. Además, tú también has sabido ser comprensivo conmigo en ese y en todos los sentidos.

\- Lo sé, pero es diferente, no nos hemos visto en casi tres meses y…

\- Ok, ok, descuida, ya me lo vas a compensar – dijo con picardía y le dio una pequeña mordida en el cuello haciéndolo suspirar.

\- Claro que lo haré – empezaron a besarse.

En cuestión de minutos estaban haciendo el amor en el sofá, Blaine a horcajadas sobre los muslos de su esposo, ambos aprovechando lo amplio y cómodo que era el mobiliario.

Besos, caricias, palabras de amor, respiraciones pesadas, toda clase de sonidos y la oscilación de dos cuerpos llenaban el lugar desencadenando en un estado de éxtasis total y profundo. Blaine se abrazó a Kurt y éste imitó dicha acción mientras se daban pequeños besos dentro del momento post orgásmico.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos disfrutando de las sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos, entonces Kurt comenzó a acariciar el cabello mojado del ojimiel.

\- Me mandaron las fechas a mi correo.

\- ¿Qué fechas? – preguntó Blaine adormilado.

\- Para los exámenes y chequeos finales.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- El próximo lunes.

\- Eso es perfecto Kurt. Estoy tan feliz.

\- Yo igual amor. Y si todo sale bien, a mediados del próximo año seremos papás.

\- Quiero que el tiempo pase rápido para poder tener a nuestro bebé en brazos. Sueño con ese momento – lágrimas empañaron sus orbes azules.

\- Yo igual – le secó una lágrima que escapó diligente – vamos a darle todo nuestro amor y seremos los mejores papás del mundo.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo se sienten?

\- Ay Brittany, es la sensación más increíble que puedas imaginarte – contestó Kurt emocionado – en menos de un mes nuestro bebé habrá nacido.

\- Lucen tan felices y realmente lo merecen.

\- Gracias Nick, Kurt y yo somos muy felices y ahora tendremos la dicha de un bebé.

\- Ya tienen todo listo, me imagino.

\- Por supuesto, y la habitación es hermosa, parece un sueño. Kurt la diseñó y entre los dos la decoramos de acuerdo a eso.

\- Demás está decirles que aquí tienen tíos y tías suficientes para ayudarles con todo lo que necesiten – mencionó Mercedes sonriendo y todos confirmaron sus palabras.

\- Muchas gracias a todos realmente, sabemos que contamos con su apoyo – dijo el ojiazul y su esposo asintió en confirmación.

\- Y los abuelos me imagino que estarán más que emocionados también.

\- Así es Sam, ellos están felices y listos para darnos una mano. Estoy seguro que serán los abuelos más consentidores del mundo. Elaine de hecho va a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo y ya sabes que mi papá y Carole se mudaron aquí cerca hace un par de años, así que los tres estarán pendientes de todo.

\- Dicen que ser padres primerizos no es fácil – continuó Blaine – y que ellos nos van a enseñar todo lo que debemos aprender.

\- ¡Qué bueno chicos! Realmente nos alegramos por ustedes.

\- ¡Gracias Sam! – respondieron al unísono.

* * *

Cooper estaba en la sala llamando a su hermano y su cuñado, en vista que ninguno le contestaba y sabía que estaban en casa ya que sus autos yacían en el garaje, decidió subir a buscarlos y se dirigió directo a la habitación donde la puerta permanecía ligeramente abierta.

Kurt estaba boca bajo con los brazos cruzados y la frente apoyada en estos. Las manos de Blaine recorrían su blanca piel.

\- Sí Blaine, así es perfecto – gimió ligeramente y Cooper sonrió con picardía – más arriba… ahí… más duro.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro amor, necesito que lo hagas más duro… Oh sí, exactamente así… Se siente increíble – gimió con más fuerza.

Los ojos del mayor de los Anderson se abrieron en sorpresa y se tapó las orejas – ok chicos, es encantador que lo estén pasando tan bien, sobretodo Kurt, pero podrían ser menos ruidosos o al menos cerrar la puerta y… – entró a la habitación y se encontró con la mirada atónita de los esposos.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces en nuestra habitación?

\- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes? Pensé que tenían sexo.

\- A Kurt le duele la espalda y le estoy dando un masaje.

\- De hecho, tengo unos nudos terribles y Blaine tiene manos mágicas. Pero no has respondido la pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento, es que no me contestaban y por eso subí… y con lo que escuché… es que creí que…

\- No puedes simplemente entrar a nuestra habitación, estás irrumpiendo nuestra privacidad, aunque sólo le esté dando un masaje a Kurt.

\- Bueno, es que pensé que estaban teniendo relaciones y…

\- ¿Y por eso entraste? Coop eso es espeluznante – mencionó el castaño.

\- No, noo… cerré los ojos, sólo les iba a decir que estaban siendo ruidosos cuñadito.

\- No tienes idea Coop, Blaine y yo somos muy ruidosos y si hubiésemos estado intimando, nos hubieras escuchado desde que estabas en la sala.

\- Ay por Dios Kurt, no necesito esa información es mi cabeza. Digo, los amo chicos, pero no me interesan esos detalles, creo que mejor me voy – salió despavorido del lugar.

El ojimiel soltó una carcajada – eso fue genial, hubieras visto su cara.

\- Es que tiene que aprender a respetar nuestra privacidad – contestó el ojiazul en medio de una sonora risa – Y ahora, esposo mío, necesito que tus maravillosas manos sigan haciendo su magia.

\- Seguro, pero ¿qué obtengo a cambio? – preguntó con picardía.

\- Mmm, ¿hacer lo que Coop estaba pensando que hacíamos? ¿Qué tal eso?

\- Me gusta esa idea.

Kurt giró un poco la cabeza y se dieron un pequeño beso.

* * *

**Meses después**

\- Disculpe, ¿a quién busca? – preguntó una amable mujer de alrededor de 60 años.

\- A Blaine o a Kurt.

\- ¡Oh! Ellos ya no viven ahí, sigue siendo su casa y vienen de vez en cuando, pero hace algunos años que se mudaron.

\- Pensé que seguían viviendo aquí.

\- Creo que se cansaron del frío de New York y prefirieron el calor de Beverly Hills.

\- ¿Se mudaron a Beverly Hills?

\- Así es, donde viven los ricos y famosos – bromeó.

\- Cuando vienen, ¿lo hacen en alguna fecha específica?

\- No, de hecho, el año pasado vinieron sólo una vez, este año está por terminar y no han venido en lo absoluto.

\- Entiendo. Gracias por la información. ¡Que tenga un buen día!

\- No hay de qué. Disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre señor?

\- James.


	50. Capítulo 49: Celebrando

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 49:**

**"****Celebrando"**

* * *

**Varios años después**

El festival de la moda daba inicio y muchos grandes empresarios se hacían presentes, era un gran negocio en el cual invertir y todos lo sabían. Por supuesto no podía dejar de estar listo para firmar un nuevo trato el gran James Anderson.

Se encontró con varios amigos de toda la vida, así como con algunos nuevos, socios, inversionistas, conocidos, etc. y platicaban acerca de las últimas tendencias, las campañas que se habían estado realizando, etc.

\- Una de las cosas buenas y que nos va a ayudar a llegar a todas partes es el artista que fue elegido para representar el festival este año – comentó alguien.

\- Oh sí, mis hijos y hasta mis nietos lo adoran, con decirles que hasta mi esposa y mi suegra – añadió otro de los presentes.

\- Es que este año eligieron muy bien – celebró un hombre de traje elegante.

\- Sí, yo estoy contento, porque no sólo es un artista internacional, sino de fama mundial – manifestó una de las empresarias.

James sólo escuchaba pero no participaba de la charla ya que no tenía idea de quien estaban hablando. Era consciente de la importancia de tener a un artista reconocido como imagen del festival y la campaña porque así en cualquier parte lo identificarían, lo cual atraería más clientes.

\- Yo sólo tengo un inconveniente – inquirió un hombre mayor – y es que sea homosexual.

Al escuchar eso, a James lo hizo enfurecer e iba a protestar cuando alguien se le adelantó.

\- Por favor – respondió otro de los empresarios – En esta época no es nada extraño, debes aprender a respetar y aceptar. Además, su vida personal no tiene nada que ver con lo exitoso que es.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, es la mejor opción.

Las pantallas gigantes se encendieron en ese momento, las cuales estaban colocadas estratégicamente en diferentes lugares. Una voz anunció que sería develado en breves segundos el video que se usaría para la promoción y todos prestaron atención.

De pronto empezó a sonar la música y James no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando. El artista de fama mundial al que todos halagaban y del que hablaban felices era nada menos que su hijo Blaine.

.

_*** **(www).(youtube).(com/watch?v=0v9kHkVi-_Q) *****_

.

En silencio y en estado de shock vio el video. Los vítores de los demás lo trajeron a la realidad. Se sintió feliz y orgulloso por los comentarios positivos y argumentó contra los negativos.

Luego de eso, se alejó del grupo, pensaba en tantas cosas a la vez que su cabeza zumbaba. No se había dado cuenta del tiempo que llevaba ahí hasta que alguien lo llamó. Iba a firmar contrato con una de las casas de moda más prestigiosas del mundo y al recordarlo se emocionó.

Esperaba impaciente fuera de la oficina en donde cerraría uno de los tratos más grandes e importantes de su vida. No se había sentido así de nervioso en mucho tiempo. – Puede pasar – dijo una chica muy amable.

Entró a la oficina, estaba decorada con diferentes diseños, posters de eventos y famosos utilizando la ropa exclusiva de dicha casa, habían premios, galardones, reconocimientos, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue un poster de Blaine usando la marca y leyó algo acerca de diseños exclusivos, pero dejó de leer cuando el asiento grande que estaba ubicado detrás de un hermoso escritorio de roble y labrado finamente, se movió.

\- Buenas tardes caballero, mi nombre es James Anderson. Es un placer poder conocerlo finalme…

El asiento giró en su totalidad - ¿Sr. Anderson?

\- ¿Kurt?

\- Así es – se levantó y le extendió la mano.

\- Nunca imaginé… ¿trabajas para…?

\- Soy el dueño. Verá, no sólo soy diseñador, tengo mi propia marca, tiendas exclusivas y finalmente cree mi casa de moda.

\- Es sorprendente…

Cuando salió de la oficina, después de una extensa plática, siguió recorriendo el lugar de forma autómata hasta que llegó a un stand en el que había muchas revistas y en las portadas estaban Kurt, Blaine o los dos y empezó a revisarlas.

.

_*** **(http)(:/)/(s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/95/1e/5e/951e5e3b76f5f585a71ff5b9917d9664).jpg *****_

_*** **(http)(:/)(/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/dd/f4/82/ddf482d5338832b04e5907c310ebd5e0).jpg** ***_

.

Se dio cuenta que habían ediciones recientes así como antiguas y fue cuando entendió lo que leyó alguna vez sobre que eran una "pareja poderosa". Así también, se sintió feliz de saber que seguían juntos después de tantos años y que habían realizado todos sus sueños, tanto personales como profesionales.

* * *

\- Blaine, amor, ven a comer.

\- Aquí estoy – lo abrazó por detrás – huele delicioso.

\- Espero que te guste.

\- Tú lo preparaste, estoy seguro de que me va a encantar.

El almuerzo transcurrió en medio de una amena plática. Al terminar, Blaine lavó todo y luego se llevó a Kurt al sofá – mi amor, en una semana será nuestro aniversario y aunque me hubiera gustado que fuese una sorpresa al 100%, tengo que decirte que he planificado un viaje para los dos y tienes que empacar tus maletas.

\- ¡Oh! Eso suena genial, creo que un pequeño descanso nos caerá muy bien. Pero y…

\- Tranquilo, ya tengo todo cubierto. Tus papás se ofrecieron a cuidar a los niños y mi mamá les dará la mano en lo que haga falta. Ellos están de acuerdo en que necesitamos un tiempo para los dos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo también. Amo a nuestros hijos, pero no hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de compartir tantos momentos a solas y la verdad es que me encanta la idea de dormir hasta tarde, luego despertar y estar contigo en la cama siendo perezosos todo el día.

\- Eso suena muy bien para mí, estar en cama sólo conversando, viendo algún programa o película en la televisión, comiendo algo… Definitivamente quiero eso.

\- Otro día podemos ser atrevidos y hacer diferentes cosas.

\- Mmm Kurt, ¿qué clase de cosas atrevidas?

\- Por ejemplo cuando muerdes mi cuello de esa forma que me vuelve loco y lo acompañas de besos o poder acariciar cada una de tus zonas sensibles hasta hacerte perder la razón… Esa clase de cosas y durante toda la noche hacer el amor en cada forma posible hasta caer extenuados.

\- No puedo esperar para hacer eso.

Los dos sonrieron y compartieron un beso romántico y apasionado.

* * *

\- Vayan tranquilos hijos y diviértanse mucho. Lo merecen y no se preocupen por nada, vamos a cuidar a nuestros nietos muy bien.

\- ¡Gracias papá! Cualquier cosa…

\- Nada Kurt, no va a pasar nada – lo abrazó.

\- Te amo papá.

\- Y yo a ti – Carole se unió al abrazo y se despidió.

\- ¿Listo amor?

\- Sí Blaine, vamos – colocó su mano en la pierna del ojimiel – Me parece maravilloso que regresemos al lugar donde celebramos nuestro primer aniversario. Gracias por pensar en eso y hacerlo especial.

\- Siempre he querido regresar ahí, sólo esperaba el momento perfecto y finalmente llegó.

\- Aww – suspiró – cualquier momento a tu lado es perfecto mi amor.

El resto del camino al aeropuerto fueron cantando, era una costumbre que tenían desde adolescentes y que con los años no habían perdido.

Blaine tenía abrazado por detrás a Kurt y le daba besos en el rostro en lo que esperaban que les tocara abordar el avión – te amo tanto Blaine, soy tan feliz a tu lado cariño.

\- Te amo mucho mi vida, jamás creí que pudiera existir tanta felicidad o que sentiría tanto amor por alguien.

Varias personas al reconocerlos se acercaron a pedirles fotos y autógrafos los cuales dieron gustosos.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo una chica muy emocionada – ustedes son geniales.

\- ¡Gracias a ti! – contestó el moreno – por ustedes estamos aquí.

La chica dio varios saltitos y tomó desprevenido al ojimiel besándolo en los labios. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron en sorpresa al ver la escena, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la chica se lanzó sobre él besándolo también y luego se fue dando gritos de felicidad.

\- Bien, eso fue raro.

\- Lo fue Blaine, muy raro – se volteó y le limpió la marca del labial – estos labios son sólo míos – lo miró seriamente.

\- Y estos labios son míos y de nadie más – le limpió la marca de la chica y luego lo besó.

\- Así está mucho mejor – sonrió el ojiazul.

* * *

\- ¡Esto es tan hermoso! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias Blaine! No puedo creer que consiguieras la misma habitación en la que estuvimos en nuestro primer aniversario.

\- Todo por ti bebé.

Comenzaron a desempacar pero antes de terminar, Blaine tomó entre sus brazos a Kurt y lo besó con ternura repitiéndole incesantemente lo mucho que lo amaba.

\- Estás extra cariñoso – susurró el ojiazul mientras se daba la vuelta entre los brazos de su esposo para quedar de frente.

\- Te amo más que a nada en el mundo Kurt, tú y nuestros hijos son todo lo que siempre había deseado y no sabía si algún día iba a tenerlo.

\- Blaine…

\- No es nada fácil ser gay cuando eres de un lugar como Ohio y pensar en encontrar a tu pareja ideal, tu alma gemela en ese lugar era algo imposible, un sueño, una fantasía, pero te encontré – sus ojos quedaron empañados por las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy emotivo.

\- No lo sé, estar aquí me hizo acordar cuando celebramos entre estas mismas paredes nuestro primer aniversario y anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas poder pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado – la voz se le quebró y varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro – doy gracias porque seguimos juntos después de tantos años y porque nos amamos más cada día.

\- Blaine, eso es tan hermoso – le secó las lágrimas y lo miró con todo el amor del mundo. Empezó a besar suavemente sus mejillas y fue recorriendo todo el rostro con pequeños besos mientras lo acariciaba – Tú eres más de lo que alguna vez soñé.

Blaine lo tomó del rostro, amaba hacer eso, y se fue acercando lentamente a los labios de Kurt. El ojiazul suprimió toda distancia y besó a su esposo dulcemente, un roce de labios al principio, hasta que el moreno lo sujetó por la cintura apretándolo contra su cuerpo y el castaño automáticamente abrió un poco su boca dándole acceso, lo cual fue aprovechado de inmediato por el ojimiel.

Los dos se dejaron llevar por aquel beso y el mar de sensaciones que les prodigaba. Sus lenguas comenzaron un baile dulce y suave que por momentos se aceleraba pero regresaba al mismo ritmo que habían marcado y continuaron hasta que les faltó el aire.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos sonrojados juntaron sus frentes por varios segundos en lo que recuperaban el aliento. Kurt asaltó la boca del ojimiel siendo esta vez él quien accedió a dicha cavidad con amor y deseo haciendo a Blaine soltar un gemido que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Lo abrazó fuertemente contra él en busca de aquella cercanía.

La ropa fue retirada despacio, el ojimiel estaba actuando como si se tratara de su primera vez y Kurt fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo. Se acercó a su oído y susurró dulcemente – te amo más de lo que alguna vez podrás imaginarte – lo cual causó un gran suspiro en el castaño.

Comenzó a bajar hasta situarse en el cuello del ojiazul y besó con devoción aquella piel tan blanca que le fascinaba, haciendo suspirar aún más seguido a su esposo – Quiero hacer el amor así, muy despacio.

\- Eso es perfecto – contestó con su respiración que empezaba a agitarse y estremeciéndose ante las manos del ojimiel que se deslizaban por su cuerpo.

Hicieron el amor de una forma especial, suave, romántica, prolongando el momento el mayor tiempo posible. Cuando despertaron empezaba a anochecer, se sonrieron y los besos se hicieron presentes seguidos de caricias hermosas y perfectas que los llevó a respirar con dificultad y luego los suspiros se tornaron en gemidos que desencadenaron en la sublime experiencia de hacer el amor nuevamente.

Los dos no podían estar más de acuerdo con aquellas personas que decían que la excitación y el placer eran mucho más fuertes e intensos cuando se hace el amor con la persona que se ama, porque es una entrega del corazón y el alma lo que hace que los sentidos se agudicen, la piel se vuelva más sensible y cada beso, caricia y movimiento sean como ascender al cielo y estar envuelto en la más cálida sensación de amor, placer y pertenencia.

Mientras descendían de la ola post orgásmica que los cubría, se besaban perezosa y dulcemente. Al cabo de unos minutos Kurt colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine y entrelazó sus cuerpos como sólo ellos sabían y de la forma que les gustaba.

\- ¿Sientes mi corazón, mi vida? – el ojiazul asintió suavemente – eres tú quien lo hace latir tan fuerte. Es todo el amor que siento por ti fluyendo en mi sistema.

A Kurt le encantaba cuando Blaine se ponía así de romántico y cursi, y creía que el alma se le saldría del cuerpo en cualquier momento del sentimiento tan profundo e intenso que lo inundaba. Le parecía maravilloso que después de tantos años juntos se amaran de esa forma.

* * *

Cada día en las diferentes islas del Caribe las disfrutaron al máximo, recorriendo lugares que habían conocido antes y descubriendo nuevos que los dejaron fascinados.

Realizaron todo tipo de cosas, participaron de las actividades que habían, nadaron, bucearon, fueron de compras. Cada momento era único y lo atesoraban por completo. Por supuesto, todo fue capturado en cientos de fotos y videos de los cuales disfrutarían en el futuro.

* * *

Kurt recostó al amor de su vida sobre la gran manta que estaba tendida en la arena y se dio a la tarea de terminar de desvestirlo – afortunadamente es una playa privada y sólo nosotros tenemos acceso por haber alquilado la habitación que da a este lado – dijo con picardía el castaño antes de besarle el lóbulo de la oreja y repartir besos por todo su rostro. Fue descendiendo por su cuello y siguió bajando hasta recorrer cada milímetro de esa piel bronceada que tanto le gustaba, provocando hermoso gemidos en su esposo.

\- Los años sólo te han hecho poner más hermoso y sexy – suspiró – y eres sólo mío, mi vida, mi amor, mi Blaine.

\- ¡Quién habla de ponerse más hermoso y sexy con los años! Tu belleza es sublime. Eres tan perfecto Kurt… - antes de que terminara de hablar el ojiazul le estaba besando la cadera haciéndolo estremecer y sonrojar por completo.

\- Después de tantos años es bueno saber que sigo causando ese efecto en ti. Me gusta que te sonrojes por algo que digo o hago – sus labios capturaron los de su esposo y sus manos lo recorrieron por completo.

Blaine acariciaba con una mano el cabello castaño y con la otra la espalda de su amado mientras éste se iba colocando encima de él y en cuestión de minutos sintió como se estaba fundiendo dentro su cuerpo. Siempre era tan hermoso sentir a Kurt dentro y le dio el control absoluto para que haga con él lo que quisiera.

Sus lenguas entrelazadas danzando casi al mismo compás que sus cuerpos unidos por el amor, la pasión y el deseo. Cada vez más cerca de su culminación, estaban abrazados exhalando agitados mientras producían toda clase de sonidos – te amo Kurt – gimió fuerte antes de terminar siendo seguido segundos después por un – te amo Blaine – con el que terminó el castaño.

Kurt abrió los ojos y sonrió antes de besar el rostro de su esposo y hacerlo abrir los ojos también – siempre es maravilloso hacer el amor contigo.

\- Me agarraste desprevenido – dijo con la respiración todavía agitada – estaba contemplando el paisaje cuando prácticamente me saltaste encima.

\- Oh Blaine Anderson, no puedes salir a caminar por la playa en esos shorts tan pequeños y ajustados y pretender que no causen ningún efecto en mí. Tú fuiste el culpable, así que no puedes quejarte.

\- No lo hago – le sonrió – Kurt seguía encima de él y se iba a acostar a un lado pero el ojimiel lo sujetó con fuerza – no te quites, quiero seguir sintiéndote – su esposo lo besó dulcemente y luego acomodó la cabeza en su hombro. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron envolver con el sonido procedente del mar.

* * *

\- ¿Recuerdas este muro?

\- Seguro Blaine – sonrió y se sentaron ahí contemplando el panorama.

\- ¿Y recuerdas esto? – lo comenzó a besar, luego de varios segundos se separaron y Kurt se acomodó, descansando su cabeza en el regazo de su amado, cerró los ojos disfrutando de las suaves caricias en su espalda.

**° FLASHBACK °**

\- Te amo tanto Kurt, tanto, tanto que no hay medida que alcance. Gracias por llegar a mi vida, no sé lo que hice para merecerte – Kurt sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Blaine lo agarró entre sus brazos e inclinó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas, luego lo cubrió con su torso y empezó a besarlo. Los besos del ojimiel recorrían desde los labios hasta el cuello de su novio y éste lo abrazó, apegándolo más contra su cuerpo.

.

_***** (http)(s:)/(/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/45/fb/47/45fb47d9ae2a12979860a618570736f2).jpg *****_

.

\- Te amo Blaine, estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado y que nuestras vidas se hayan unido.

\- Kurt, nos hemos amado en cada vida que hemos vivido, estoy seguro de eso, porque lo que tenemos es demasiado grande y fuerte para ser algo de una sola vez y nos seguiremos amando hasta el final de los tiempos.

El ojiazul dejó derramar un par de lágrimas ante esas palabras y besó a Blaine con todo el amor que sentía por él hasta que se quedó sin aliento, y ahí se apartó unos segundos para respirar y volvió a besarlo repitiendo la acción una y otra vez hasta sentir que le había entregado toda su alma.

**° FIN DEL FLASHBACK °**

\- Miren a quienes tenemos aquí, los Anderson-Hummel – ambos voltearon para ver de dónde provenía dicha voz – y pensar que los conocí exactamente en este mismo lugar cuando eran unos adolescentes.

Los dos se acomodaron y sonrieron ampliamente al reconocer al guardia que en aquella ocasión los había defendido cuando varias personas se quejaron de ellos por estarse besando, acusándolos de faltas a la moral y varias cosas más.

Estuvieron platicando por un largo tiempo y luego se despidieron felices de haberse reencontrado con una persona que supo verlos sin prejuicios y exactamente como lo que eran: una pareja que se ama y se estaba demostrando su afecto mediante un beso.

\- Debemos regresar al hotel para terminar de empacar, empieza a anochecer y nuestro vuelo sale a primera hora.

\- No quisiera irme nunca Blaine, todo es tan hermoso aquí – suspiró – Gracias por este maravilloso regalo de aniversario.

\- Gracias a ti Kurt por tantos años de amor y dicha, por poder acostarme contigo cada noche y levantarme a tu lado cada mañana, por todos los momentos que hemos compartido buenos y malos pero que hoy nos tienen aquí siendo más fuertes y con un matrimonio tan sólido. Y gracias por la hermosa familia que tenemos.

\- Blaine – dijo en medio de un suspiro más fuerte – tengo tanto que agradecerte también, desde tu comprensión y apoyo en cada uno de mis proyectos, lo detallista y romántico que eres, por ser mío y dejarme ser tuyo sin perder nuestra libertad ni identidades, por cada día en que despierto abrazado a ti y por nuestros hermosos hijos.


	51. Capítulo 50: Blaine y James

_Un agradecimiento grande a Giulyy por sus aportaciones para este capítulo C: _

_._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 50:**

**"****Blaine y James"**

* * *

James se sentía totalmente perdido últimamente, no dejaba de pensar en Blaine y quería acercarse a él, tratar de solucionar las cosas, pero no sabía qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. Ya una vez lo intentó y cuando se armó de valor su hijo se había mudado.

Pensó que tal vez era una señal de que debía permanecer lejos de él, sin embargo sentía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto… no lo había hecho en muchos años.

Luego de pensar en todo, decidió regresar a su antigua casa, aquel lugar tan lleno de recuerdos hermosos pero también de otros dolorosos que lo hicieron llorar amargamente. No estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía, pero sentía que debía estar ahí.

Finalmente se quedó dormido en medio de lágrimas. Cuando despertó algo lo golpeó en el corazón, se levantó a toda prisa y se subió en su auto dirigiéndose hacia un lugar específico.

Luego de conducir por un largo tiempo llegó a su destino, caminó por varios minutos y se detuvo de pronto, bajó la mirada y nuevas lágrimas se acunaron en sus ojos – No sé qué hacer, ayúdame por favor. Quiero recuperar a mi hijo, él ha sufrido mucho por mi culpa – frente a él se encontraba la tumba de su mejor amigo – su nombre es Blaine y es el chico más extraordinario – suspiró bueno, ahora ya es un hombre y es gay… Todo aquel sufrimiento y desprecio por el que pasaste por culpa de la sociedad, él también lo vivió, pero fui yo quien lo provocó y no sé cómo remediarlo. No puedo retroceder el tiempo para borrar todo el daño que le causé, pero quiero que me perdone y ser parte de su vida.

* * *

Mientras recorría los alrededores, James encontró a algunos de los amigos de Blaine quienes estaban de visita y aprovechó para pedirles información y es así como consiguió el número telefónico de su hijo y logró ponerse en contacto con Kurt, quien no le aseguró que lo convencería pero sí que hablaría con él al respecto.

Dos semanas después hijo y padre se encontraron como habían acordado, aunque aún el ojimiel no entendía de qué tenían que hablar, sin embargo accedió a darle la oportunidad a su progenitor como éste le pidió.

La tensión podía sentirse entre ellos, el ambiente era denso y ninguno de los dos decía nada. James observa a su hijo mientras éste tenía la mirada clavada en el piso y con sus dedos acaricia su anillo de bodas.

Luego de intercambiar varias palabras torpes James le preguntó si alguna vez Kurt le contó sobre la conversación que ellos tuvieron y esperaba con ansias su respuesta, ya que Blaine se quedó en silencio y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras pasaba ansiosamente una mano sobre sus rizos…

\- Sí, me contó. Él y yo no tenemos secretos, no hay absolutamente nada que no nos digamos. Y si se trata de eso, aún cuando ya sé el contexto, me gustaría escucharlo de ti, además de que hay varias cosas que quiero, no, no quiero, necesito preguntarte.

James lo miró a los ojos, tomó una bocanada grande de aire – Ya que conoces la historia, no tengo que repetirla, pero sí aclararte las cosas, fui un completo idiota, cuando nos dijiste a tu madre y a mí que eras gay, simplemente me aterré porque tenía miedo de lo que la sociedad podía hacerte, de los prejuicios, el rechazo, el maltrato y tratando de protegerte de todo eso terminé siendo yo quien lo propició.

Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, lo único que quería es que fueras feliz y absurdamente tenía una cierta esperanza de que lo tuyo sólo fuese una fase, algunos adolescentes se sienten confundidos y luego encuentran el camino, pero eso no sucedió y mientras más abierto y seguro te mostrabas, más me aterraba y luego llegó Kurt y todo se puso de cabeza. Sabes que traté, me esforcé por ti, deseaba demostrarte que te amaba y te apoyaba. Todas las veces que te dije que no quería que ustedes se mostraran en público, no pensaba en mí, sino en tu seguridad. Pero sólo podía decirte que era por el apellido, la sociedad, no sé si en algún momento de tanto repetirlo, empecé a creerlo, pero luego reflexionaba y me daba cuenta del error en el que estaba.

\- ¿Sabes? Tu actitud me confundía mucho, a veces te portabas de una forma conmigo y luego de otra. Cuando empezaste a intentarlo, me sentí feliz, esos momentos en los que estabas tranquilo y conversabas conmigo, aunque fueran sólo unas pocas palabras, cuando dejabas que Kurt fuese a la casa, aunque a veces te desaparecías o lo ignorabas, pero de algún modo era tu forma de demostrar que lo aceptabas, que aceptabas nuestra relación, que me aceptabas. Esos eran los momentos en los que decidía perdonarte por todo lo demás, pero luego volvías a actuar de esa forma despiadada y cruel y me hacías sentir tan mal, tan confundido y tan herido.

\- Créeme, yo me sentía igual de confundido. No entendía como en algunas ocasiones podía dejar de lado todo lo que me atormentaba y tratar de hacer mejor las cosas y como otras veces simplemente no podía y sentía miedo, sentía rabia y frustración. En mi corazón sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, pero mi cabeza no me dejaba tomar la decisión correcta.

Blaine tenía un nudo en la garganta, haciendo fuerza sólo pudo articular un "¿por qué?"

James entendió a qué se refería, la voz quebrada de su hijo, la expresión de tristeza y los ojos llenos de lágrimas se lo decían. Era una pregunta que él mismo se había hecho por mucho tiempo.

\- Porque fui un cobarde, porque a pesar de darme cuenta del daño que te hacía, absurdamente llegué a pensar que el mundo podría dañarte más. Nunca tuve el valor para ser el padre que necesitabas.

\- ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí tratando de entender por qué habías dejado de amarme, por qué me tratabas de forma diferente, por qué me decías cosas tan crueles? Cada palabra tuya hacía un agujero en mi corazón, tu indiferencia me destrozaba. Por momentos no sabía qué era peor, que sólo hicieras de cuenta que yo no existía o cuando me tratabas mal.

\- Blaine, no hay forma en que pueda demostrarte lo mucho que lamento todas las cosas que te dije o hice. Luego de hacerlo había una gran lucha en mi interior porque sentía rabia conmigo mismo por herirte de esa forma y a la vez me sentía impotente por no poder consolarte o decirte lo arrepentido que estaba.

En ese momento el ojimiel se sentó en el piso y cubrió su rostro con sus manos – en verdad odiaba que me pegaras, eso me destrozaba. Cuando me pegaste por primera vez sentí mi alma agrietarse, sé que fui insolente contigo en ese momento, aunque sólo trataba de defenderme de tu ataque, pero jamás esperé eso. Y a partir de ahí, parecía que cada vez era más fácil para ti alzar tu mano con furia y golpearme. Incluso llegué a pensar que me odiabas, porque no podía entender cómo era posible agredir de esa forma a tu propia sangre y toda esa rabia que me mostrabas cada vez que lo hacías.

\- Por Dios, yo no te odio, nunca lo hice y jamás creí que hubieses pensado eso. Hijo, ahora sé que lo que hice no tiene justificación, aunque para mí la tenía en esos momentos, sólo pensaba en que necesitaba corregirte, pero después entendí lo estúpido y aberrante que eso había sido.

\- Hice todo porque te volvieras a sentir orgulloso de mí, me inscribí a tantos clubes como pude, estudiaba mucho para tener un excelente promedio, estaba involucrado en todas las actividades extracurriculares que me fueron posibles. Y no es que no las disfrutara, lo hacía porque eran cosas que me gustaban, pero en gran parte lo hice por ti, pero nada funcionaba.

\- Nunca he dejado de amarte hijo, te amo con todo mi corazón y te voy a amar hasta el último día de mi vida y siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ti, jamás podría dejar de estarlo.

En ese momento Blaine no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. James se quedó congelado observándolo mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro, fue hasta ese momento en que entendió la magnitud del daño que le había causado a su hijo. Quería acercarse a él y abrazarlo, pero era como si sus pies se hubiesen anclado al suelo ya que no conseguía moverse. Cuando finalmente el ojimiel logró tranquilizarse un poco, miró hacia el techo y se mordió el labio – ¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo deseé escucharte decir eso? Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por escuchar esas palabras antes.

\- Yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no ser la porquería de padre que fui contigo. Necesitabas de mi amor, de mis cuidados, de mi apoyo y no supe cómo hacerlo. Tenía tanto miedo del daño que el mundo pudiera hacerte…

\- He tenido que pasar por diferentes cosas, la vida no ha sido fácil, las personas que no entienden la homosexualidad siempre han existido y seguirán existiendo, aunque tal vez ahora sean menos, las personas cada vez tienen una mente más abierta, aunque lamentablemente creo que siempre existirán los homofóbicos, sin embargo, cualquiera de las cosas por las que tuve que pasar a causa de esto, no fue nada en comparación con todo el daño que tú me hiciste. ¿Y sabes cuál es la diferencia? Que la sociedad está compuesta por toda clase de personas, personas ignorantes en muchos aspectos, personas de las que no me importa su opinión porque no significan nada para mí, en cambio tú eres mi padre, siempre fuiste mi héroe, la persona como la que quería ser al crecer, alguien a quien admiraba y amaba profundamente.

Blaine respiraba pesadamente mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello frenéticamente como tratando de asimilar todo lo que escuchaba a la vez de que sacaba todo lo que había llevado guardado por tantos años.

James iba a hablar cuando su hijo lo interrumpió con la siguiente pregunta ¿Por qué esperaste hasta este momento para decírmelo?

\- Le conté toda la verdad a Kurt hace unos años y él te lo dijo. No es que no lo sabías – dijo tratando de buscar algo para defenderse, aunque reconocía que era absurdo hacerlo.

\- ¿QUEEE? ¿ES UNA BROMA ACASO? – gritó agitadamente – Se lo contaste a Kurt, no a mí. Ni siquiera sabías si él me lo había contado o no. A mí no me dijiste nunca nada y sólo me dejaste creer por tantos años cosas que me lastimaron mucho. No puedo creer que estés buscando una excusa – dijo con ironía.

\- ¡No lo hago! Fue una respuesta estúpida, lo sé. Sé que nada de lo que hice fue correcto, me tomó mucho darme cuenta, pero finalmente lo hice, aún así no tuve el valor suficiente para decírtelo por miedo a que no me quisieras escuchar, a tu rechazo, hasta a tu odio justificado.

Blaine sólo negó con la cabeza – No has respondido, ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Porque no quiero morirme sabiendo que tu corazón tiene los peores recuerdos de mi y que piensas cosas totalmente equivocadas.

\- ¿Morirte? – preguntó con voz temblorosa - ¿Estás enfermo de nuevo?

\- Oh no, mi salud está muy bien ahora. Hijo, los años siguen transcurriendo y no me estoy haciendo más joven, además nadie tiene la vida comprada. Sin embargo, siempre he sido un cobarde, el gran James Anderson es un patético y total cobarde que no sabía cómo enfrentar a su hijo y simplemente abrir su corazón, a pesar de que tu canción me lo recordaba a diario.

Blaine lo miró confundido – ¿Mi canción? ¿Qué canción?

\- La que cantaste en tu graduación de la preparatoria.

\- ¿Quién te dijo? – preguntó Blaine confundido.

\- Nadie, estuve ahí y te escuché cantar.

\- No estuviste, tu asiento siempre permaneció vacío – reclamó.

\- Eso no significa que no estuviese presente y que no podía ocupar otro asiento.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron con asombro y algo de incredulidad ante esa declaración.

\- Estuve en otro lado del salón observándote todo el tiempo, te tomé varias fotos y te filmé cuando cantaste y luego cuando recibiste el reconocimiento que…

Fue interrumpido por su hijo abruptamente – ¿ESTUVISTE AHÍ Y NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE ACERCARTE A MÍ? ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿SABES CUÁNTO DESEABA QUE ESTUVIESES CONMIGO EN ESE MOMENTO? – hizo una pausa para respirar un poco – Kurt y yo fuimos los mejores alumnos de nuestra generación, quería que me dijeras que estabas orgulloso por todo el empeño que había puesto para graduarme con honores, pero no, una vez más me dejaste creer que yo no te importaba.

\- Pensé en hacerlo – dijo James con la voz cansada – pero luego te escuché cantar y sé que esa canción fue para mí y cada frase me fue partiendo y cuando llegaste a la parte de "_Nada va a cambiar las cosas que dijiste. Nada va a hacer que las cosas estén bien de nuevo. Por favor no des la vuelta al pasado. No puedo creer lo difícil que es tan sólo hablar contigo. Pero tú no entiendes, porque lo perdimos todo y nada dura para siempre" _ – recitó James con los ojos cerrados – simplemente no pude acercarme.

Que su padre se supiera esas frases de memoria impactó a Blaine haciendo que lo mirase y se pusiese de pie sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- Llevo las fotos y los videos aquí en el celular – dijo el hombre tratando de romper la tensión, sacó su celular y el moreno se acercó para verlas sin poder creerlo todavía – Estuve muy orgulloso de ti esa noche, mi hijo junto a su novio graduándose con honores y siendo los mejores de su generación. Eso me impactó mucho, pues hablaba de lo dedicado y responsable que era Kurt también. Tengo una foto de ustedes dos con los diplomas de graduados y los reconocimientos que les dieron, estuve a punto de borrarla en varias ocasiones porque seguía culpando a ese chico por muchas cosas sin sentido – Blaine lo miró anonadado y observó la fotografía que su padre le mostró.

\- Estoy orgulloso del gran ser humano y del hombre extraordinario que eres, también lo estoy del fabuloso artista en el que te has convertido. Ese día de la convención, todos hablaban de lo felices y honrados que estaban de que un artista tan galardonado y de fama mundial fuese nuestra nueva imagen y de pronto vi el video promocional y eras tú ese artista al que se referían, al principio estuve totalmente impactado y luego no pude sentir más que orgullo de lo que habías logrado con tu carrera. Algunos de mis amigos de años y varios de los socios te reconocieron y cuando me dijeron que el chico del video era mi hijo les contesté con mucha altivez que lo eras. En algún momento alguien dijo que el chico elegido para la campaña era gay y que hasta estaba casado con un diseñador y empezaron a hacer comentarios negativos, pero intervine de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué les contestaste?

\- Que estaba más que orgulloso de mi hijo y me sentía feliz de que hubiese encontrado a un hombre tan maravilloso con quien compartir su vida.

Blaine respiró agitadamente y por un momento sus piernas se doblaron ligeramente.

\- ¿Cuándo supiste que me casé con Kurt? – preguntó todavía tratando de regular su respiración a la vez que sostenía su estómago.

\- Tu madre me dijo y honestamente no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Me sorprendió el hecho de que estuviesen juntos después de tantos años. No siempre los amores de la adolescencia se convierten en algo serio y que ustedes siguieran juntos después de varios años era algo bueno, pero aún así Kurt seguía sin agradarme del todo.

\- ¿Cuándo cambiaste de idea? Porque dijiste que Kurt es maravilloso, y sí que lo es.

\- Cuando estuve enfermo y él me cuidó. De todas las personas en el mundo que pudieron hacerlo, Kurt fue el único que se ofreció a hacerlo. Y no puedo culpar a nadie, porque yo fui el responsable de alejar a las personas que amaba de mi vida. Y a pesar de todo lo que les hice a ustedes dos, estaba ahí demostrándome la clase de ser humano íntegro y puro que era, poseedor de un corazón tan noble que fue capaz de hacer de lado todas mis estupideces y mostrar algo de compasión ante mi enfermedad y permanecer a mi lado, cuando ni siquiera mi familia lo hizo.

\- Kurt es la persona más extraordinaria y noble que he conocido y soy muy feliz a su lado. Doy gracias cada día por tenerlo en mi vida. Las cosas no siempre fueron fáciles, tuvimos problemas y varias complicaciones, pero supimos sacar nuestra relación adelante. Casarme con él ha sido una bendición.

\- Pude darme cuenta de lo feliz que él te hacía el día de su boda – Blaine lo miró con una mezcla entre confusión, intriga e incertidumbre – sí, estuve ahí también, aunque nunca me viste. Bueno, me viste, pero no me reconociste.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¿Recuerdas al hombre de gabardina azul que estaba al fondo del salón donde se casaron? Lo miraste en varias ocasiones como tratando de saber quién era.

\- ¿Eras tú? – su voz temblaba.

\- Sí, era yo. Quería verte en ese día, saber qué tan feliz eras con la decisión de unir tu vida a otra persona de forma permanente. No estaba seguro de estar en ese lugar hasta que vi la forma en que tus ojos brillaron cuando miraste a Kurt. Entraste del brazo de tu madre y él del brazo de su padre, los cuatro avanzaron juntos hasta donde estaba tu abuelo y luego ustedes se tomaron de la mano. En ese momento pude ver lo mucho que lo amabas, todo lo que Kurt significaba para ti y lo feliz que te hacía. Supuse que para él fue igual, aunque no pude ver su rostro, desde donde estaba sentado sólo te podía ver a ti.

La expresión en el rostro de Blaine era indescifrable, estaba muy confundido y sorprendido por toda la información que estaba recibiendo, su boca se abrió pero nada salió de ella. James le puso una mano en el hombro – también tengo fotos y videos de tu boda aquí en el celular y antes de que me preguntes por qué no me hice presente como debí hacerlo, déjame decirte que no lo consideré justo. Pensé que aparecerme en tu boda después de todo el sufrimiento que les causé a los dos sólo los haría pasar un mal momento, sobre todo a ti. No estaba seguro de que me quisieras en tu boda, pero sí estaba seguro de que no quería arruinar tu felicidad de ninguna manera y mi presencia ahí sólo sería incómoda después de como terminaron las cosas la última vez que nos vimos.

Blaine apartó la mano de su padre de su hombro y retrocedió hasta toparse con el escritorio, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el gran ventanal que permitía ver toda la ciudad. No dijo ni hizo nada, sólo estaba ahí parado tratando de asimilar las cosas.

\- Hijo, no sé qué tanto te importe ahora escucharlo o saberlo, pero me arrepiento de todo el daño que te hice. No ha habido un solo día de mi vida en el que no me haya sentido miserable por haberte hecho sufrir de una u otra forma. Sé que esto no repara las cosas ni puede volver el tiempo atrás, pero realmente lo lamento, lamento no haber sido un buen padre, lamento no haber estado para ti, lamento no haber sabido apoyarte, lamento no demostrarte cuánto en verdad te amaba. Te amo Blaine, más que a nada. Tú y tu hermano son mi vida y no me van a alcanzar los años que me quedan para compensar el dolor que te causé.

Blaine giró para ver a su padre y éste pudo darse cuenta de que su hijo había estado llorando en silencio, un silencio que fue roto por un llanto desgarrador, pues el ojimiel no pudo contener más todo lo que llevaba por dentro y gritó con todas sus fuerzas para luego llorar como no lo había hecho nunca.

James no sabía qué hacer, empezó a avanzar hacia su hijo y sólo alcanzó a decir "Blaine" antes de que éste se lanzara a sus brazos y llorara desesperadamente. El hombre lo abrazó como lo hacía cuando el ojimiel era un niño y estaba asustado o triste por algo y pudo sentir en ese momento la fragilidad de su hijo, una fragilidad que él habría provocado.

Las piernas le empezaron a temblar y su padre lo aferró más a su cuerpo, pero él sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban también y terminaron los dos sentados en el piso. El llanto del moreno era cada vez más desgarrador y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, ante esto James se rompió y empezó a llorar también, acunó a su hijo entre sus brazos y no dejó de repetirle lo mucho que lo amaba y cuánto lamentaba todo lo que le había hecho.

El tiempo se volvió eterno, permanecieron en el piso llorando por minutos, horas, días, nadie sabía, pero se sintieron como siglos de inmenso dolor que estuvo retenido por tanto tiempo y ahora finalmente había sido liberado.

James finalmente dejó de llorar pero Blaine no, y lo dejó que se siguiera desahogando, después de todo, él llevaba muchas más cosas por dentro que necesitaba sacar. Sentía como el cuerpo de su hijo seguía temblando y le costaba cada vez más respirar, entonces trató de hacerlo calmar, aunque sin mucho éxito hasta que Blaine sintió que había sacado todo y ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar, fue entonces cuando se fue calmando y el llanto copioso se transformó en un sollozo ahogado y su cuerpo debilitado se fue acomodando hasta quedar su cabeza recostada sobre el regazo de su padre.

Con una mano James sobaba el cabello de su hijo y con la otra frotaba círculos en su espalda. Siguieron hablando por un largo tiempo hasta que el hombre más joven dijo que se tenía que ir, pero su padre le dijo que no era prudente que condujera en esas condiciones y era mejor si llamaba a alguien para que lo fuera a recoger. El ojimiel sacó el celular de su bolsillo y sólo mandó un mensaje.

\- Blaine, me alegra que hayamos tenido esta plática, debimos hacerlo hace tanto tiempo, pero bueno, lo que importa es que finalmente lo hicimos y todo está bien ahora.

\- Nada está bien – respondió tajante – que hayamos conversado no significa que te haya perdonado ni que haya olvidado todo ya. Voy a tratar, pero las cosas no serán fáciles.

\- ¡Oh! – suspiró – yo creía que…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Que las cosas se iban a solucionar y todo el pasado se iba a borrar por arte de magia? Así no funcionan las cosas, hay muchas heridas que sanar.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Es absurdo pensar que sólo por platicar todo sería como si nada hubiese pasado. Voy a compensarte hijo, voy a demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y cuánto quiero que las cosas estén bien de ahora en adelante – Blaine sólo asintió con la cabeza y aferró su mano a la rodilla de su padre.

Habían pasado varios minutos de silencio hasta que el mayor de los Anderson habló – hace un par de días iba pasando por el centro y vi una revista, en la portada estabas tú con Kurt, un niño como de 6 años y una niña más pequeña, no pude leer el encabezado ni nada porque pasé rápido, pero sí los reconocí y esos niños, esos niños son…

\- Son nuestros hijos – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! Sus hijos están grandes ya – dijo aturdido con la noticia. Pero la niña… ella es… idéntica a ti.

\- Sí, tenemos una hija que se parece mucho a mí y es porque es mía biológicamente – hizo una pausa para respirar – no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

James se quedó en silencio tratando de asimilarlo, él siempre pensó que al ser su hijo gay, nunca le daría nietos, jamás pensó en las posibilidades, sólo se cerró a la idea y ahí estaba su hijo ahora diciéndole que tenía una niña de su sangre, una pequeña Anderson.

\- Soy abuelo – dijo con voz temblorosa.

\- Lo eres – dijo con una mueca y luego permaneció en silencio hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta y escuchó la voz familiar…

\- ¿Blaine? soy Kurt – James le dijo que entrara, la puerta estaba sin ningún tipo de seguro y el ojiazul entró sin imaginarse la escena que encontraría. Se quedó en shock al ver a los dos hombres en el piso y su esposo con la cabeza en el regazo de su padre. Un sin número de sentimientos lo invadieron.

\- ¡Sr. Anderson buenas tardes!

\- ¡Buenas tardes Kurt! – dijo con voz cansada y evidente de que había estado llorando.

Amor vamos – dijo acercándose a Blaine, quien volteó y estaba tan hinchado y rojo por lo mucho que había llorado y esto estrujo el corazón de Kurt, quien se agachó y lo ayudó a levantarse con cuidado. Entonces el moreno lo abrazó y él lo envolvió con sus brazos de forma protectora mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza – tranquilo mi amor, ya estoy aquí, vamos a casa.

\- No quiero que me vean así – dijo con un puchero.

\- Ok, vamos a esperar un poco antes de salir y toma – le dio sus lentes de sol – esto ayudará a que no se vean tus ojos – le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso ligero en los labios.

James observaba con atención la escena hasta que Blaine le pidió un poco de agua.

Al cabo de varios minutos dijo que estaba listo para salir. Kurt lo tomó fuerte de la mano y se la besó, luego la bajó y entrelazó sus dedos – dame las llaves del auto cariño – Blaine se las entregó y se acercó a él para darle un pequeño beso. James no había dejado de observarlos ni un solo minuto.

\- Sr. Anderson – dijo Kurt con educación.

\- Que tengas una buena tarde Kurt – respondió.

\- ¡Gracias por la plática papá! – dijo con voz suave y avanzó hacia la puerta. Antes de cerrarla se volteó a mirarlo – Te quiero en mi vida, sólo que ahora necesito tiempo para pensar y…

\- No tienes que explicarme nada hijo.

\- Te amo, a pesar de todo te amo mucho – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

\- No te merezco – musitó con tristeza.

\- Ser papá es la mayor bendición que se puede recibir, mis hijos son mi vida entera – suspiró ligeramente – los nombres de tus nietos son Elizabeth, como la mamá de Kurt y Devon, como mi abuelo – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.


	52. Capítulo 51: Viviendo

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 51:**

**"****Viviendo"**

* * *

.

Varios meses han transcurrido desde aquella plática entre Blaine y su padre, meses en los que han tratado de ir superando el pasado, sin embargo, por cuestiones de trabajo se mantienen algo alejados. A pesar de eso, James trata de estar en contacto todo el tiempo y es algo que el ojimiel aprecia y valora mucho.

_Adiós papá, cuídate… También te quiero._

\- Me alegra que las cosas estén mejor entre ustedes mi amor – mencionó el ojiazul abrazando a su esposo – que tu papá llame todos los días es bueno.

\- Es como un sueño, a veces me cuesta creer que esto está pasando.

\- Lo sé, pero no es un sueño, es algo que sí está ocurriendo y que mereces – le sonrió.

\- Te amo cariño.

\- Y yo a ti – colocó una pierna entre las de Blaine y él lo envolvió con sus brazos. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

\- No me quiero levantar.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, descansa amor.

\- No quiero que te levantes tampoco, quedémonos en la cama todo el día.

\- Seguro, podemos hacerlo y besarnos mucho.

\- Eso me gusta, pero quiero hacer algo más que besarnos.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó el ojiazul con picardía.

\- Hacer el amor muchas veces, probar cosas nuevas, tal vez otras posiciones.

\- Sr. Anderson, ¿me está haciendo propuestas indecentes?

El ojimiel sonrió y miró con adoración al hombre entre sus brazos – te adoro y me vuelves loco.

\- No has contestado mi pregunta.

\- No, no te estoy haciendo ninguna propuesta, te estoy afirmando que voy a ser muy indecente contigo – empezó a darle pequeñas mordidas en el cuello.

* * *

.

\- ¿Entonces crees que sea buena idea llevarlos?

\- Claro que sí Blaine, me voy a Roma por cinco meses y quiero que tú y los niños vengan conmigo. No deseo estar tanto tiempo alejado de ustedes.

\- Se van a emocionar tanto y tengo que agregar que me alegra estar libre para poder acompañarte.

\- A mí también me alegra amor.

\- Papi Blaine… papi Kurt…

\- Estamos en la habitación cariño – respondió el castaño.

Una hermosa niña con el cabello oscuro y rizos hasta los hombros saltó en la cama con una gran sonrisa.

\- Mary me invitó a su casa para jugar. ¿Puedo ir?

\- Seguro mi princesita – contestó el moreno.

\- ¿Y me puedo quedar a dormir allá?

\- No cariño, eres muy pequeña para eso.

\- Papi Kurt no soy pequeña, tengo 4 años – mostró sus dedos indicando la cantidad.

\- Cuatro años es ser pequeña todavía.

\- No, no, no – negó con la cabeza moviendo sus rizos, los cuales taparon sus ojos – mi papi Blaine dice que soy una niña grande y él no dice mentiras.

\- Claro que no dice mentiras, pero hay cosas para las que ya eres grande y otras para las que todavía eres pequeña, y ésta es una de esas.

La niña lo miró de esa forma que le derretía el corazón. Kurt la contemplaba, Elizabeth era el vivo retrato de Blaine, incluyendo los ojos en su color y forma. A eso se le sumaba que cuando quería algo le ponía la mirada de cachorrito "marca Blaine", que seguramente había heredado o aprendido a hacer, pensaba siempre el castaño.

\- Oh no, no me pongas esos ojitos Elizabeth, no me vas a convencer.

\- Pero papi, yo soy grande, papi Blaine lo dice.

El ojimiel reía en silencio, apretando los labios para que su hija no se diera cuenta.

\- Papi Blaine, creo que tienes una pequeña plática con tu hija – dijo el ojiazul mirándolo con esa forma "tan Kurt" y alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Verdad que soy grande y puedo ir? – miró suplicante.

\- Princesita, tu papi Kurt te dijo que no porque eres pequeña para eso y es verdad. Vas a ir donde tu amiguita y jugar con ella todo el día, pero en la noche debes venir a casa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Te sabes bañar sola?

\- Un poco.

\- ¡Exacto! Un poco y necesitarás darte un buen baño, y luego secar muy bien tu cabello y ponerte esa crema que huele a… ¿naranja? No, era a… ¿algodón?... ¿a tomate?...

La niña soltó una sonora carcajada – no papi, a fresa, huele a fresa.

\- ¡Eso! ¡A fresa! Bueno, tienes que ponerte la crema de fresa en tus rizos para que se mantengan tan bonitos, y también tienes que ponerte el pijama, acostarte a dormir… y no habrá cuentos o canciones, además tendrás que taparte tú solita. ¿Puedes hacer todo eso?

\- Mmm – puso un dedo en su labio y miró al techo mientras pensaba – algunas cosas, un poco, pero no todo.

\- Es porque eres pequeña para esas cosas, amor. A eso se refería papi Kurt.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¿Entendiste por qué no te puedes quedar a dormir donde Mary?

\- Sí papi – le sonrió.

\- ¡Esa es mi niña! ¡Tan inteligente! Ahora ven acá y dame un abrazo fuerte – la niña se levantó, lo cubrió con sus pequeños bracitos y le dio varios besos. Luego fue donde Kurt para hacer lo mismo y éste en un descuido le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

Blaine observaba feliz la escena. Amaba a su familia más que a nada en el mundo y se sentía dichoso de tener lo que tanto había soñado - ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

\- En el… patio – contestó entre risas – jugando… con el… tío… Coo… Cooper.

\- Voy a buscarlo para que hablemos con ellos lo del viaje – le dijo a Kurt sobando su espalda cuando se levantó de la cama, quien asintió sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas a su pequeña.

* * *

.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No vas a entrar así a la casa Devon! ¡Mírate!

Blaine llegó y escuchó a su esposo exasperado y fue a ver lo que sucedía. Salió al patio y caminó siguiendo la voz, nunca se imaginó lo que encontraría, su hijo estaba completamente cubierto de tierra mojada y sólo se veían sus enormes orbes azules. No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír.

\- ¡No te rías de las cosas que hace tu hijo! ¡Míralo!

\- Vamos Kurt, es un niño. ¿Me vas a decir que a su edad nunca te ensuciaste con tierra?

\- ¡Jamás! No me gustaba ensuciarme y en cambio él… – negó con la cabeza.

\- Eres adorable – contestó el ojimiel abrazándolo y depositando un beso en su mejilla. - ¿Y Elizabeth?

\- Tu mamá la está bañando.

Observó a su hijo por un instante – No podemos dejar que se bañe en la ducha o en la tina porque se taparían definitivamente – dijo Blaine – pero, ¿qué tal un baño aquí en el patio?

\- ¿Y cómo?

\- Con la manguera – dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sí, ¡es una buena idea hijo! Te voy a sacar toda esa tierra con la manguera y luego ya podrás entrar para bañarte bien. Así no ensucias la casa y a papá Kurt no le da un ataque.

\- Muy gracioso Anderson, muy gracioso – le palmeó la espalda.

\- Te amo tanto – contestó con una sonrisa y lo besó.

Kurt entró para empezar a preparar la comida mientras que Blaine se quedó con Devon lavándolo. Era impresionante la cantidad de tierra que al contacto con el agua se convertía en lodo.

Sonreía con dulzura al ver lo idéntico que su hijo era a Kurt. Indiscutiblemente era una copia exacta de él, de pies a cabeza. Con excepción de que al ojiazul nunca le había gustado ensuciarse, en cambio Devon parecía que vivía para eso.

\- Cuéntame, ¿cómo terminaste cubierto de tierra?

\- Estaba jugando a los piratas y tenía que encontrar los tesoros escondidos.

\- Entiendo eso, pero…

\- Es que los piratas entierran sus tesoros en la tierra, así que empecé a cavar en las macetas para buscar.

\- Espera, ¿sacaste la tierra de las macetas? ¿Tu papá sabe que le hiciste eso a sus plantas a las que tanto adora?

\- No.

\- Cuando se entere no quiero ni imaginarme como se va a poner.

El niño bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos – yo sólo estaba jugando, no quería hacer nada malo.

\- Lo sé amor, nadie dice lo contrario.

\- Pero papá se va a enojar o a poner triste.

Blaine se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su hijo - ¿Qué te parece si recogemos toda la tierra y acomodamos las plantas antes de que entres a bañarte? Tu papá no sabrá lo que pasó, es nuestro secreto.

Devon levantó la cara y miró emocionado a su papá, asintió con la cabeza y estiró sus brazos, pero luego los bajó.

\- ¡Gracias papá!

\- ¡De nada campeón! ¿Pero por qué bajaste los brazos? Quiero mi abrazo.

\- Te voy a ensuciar.

\- ¿Te cuento un secreto?

\- ¡Sí!

\- A mí también me encanta ensuciarme – le guiñó el ojo.

El pequeño sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con ilusión, se lanzó sobre Blaine abrazándolo fuertemente – te amo papá.

\- También te amo hijo, mucho.

* * *

.

Los siguientes meses la familia disfrutó de su estancia en Roma y aunque Kurt había ido por trabajo, tenía el suficiente tiempo libre para disfrutar de su esposo y sus hijos, por lo que estaba más que feliz de que hubiesen ido con él.

\- Me gustaría vivir aquí – dijo el niño con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Estoy de acuerdo hijo, a mí también me gusta mucho – contestó el moreno – tal vez en algún momento podamos mudarnos.

\- ¿Tanto así les gusta?

\- Sí papá Kurt. Aquí es muy bonito – respondió antes de salir corriendo mientras era perseguido por su otro papá y su hermana.

Los ojos del castaño se nublaron ante la escena. Soñó tanto con tener una familia algún día y la tenía. Cuando su relación con Blaine se volvió seria, podía imaginarse todo el futuro a su lado, casados, con hijos y siendo muy felices. No tenía duda alguna que él era el amor de su vida, su alma gemela y definitivamente iban a envejecer juntos.

Amaba intensamente a aquel hombre de cabello rizado y ojos dorados que corría feliz en el parque junto a sus dos hermosos hijos, a quienes amaba con todo su ser.

Ambos tenían carreras exitosas, un matrimonio maravilloso, dos hijos sanos e inteligentes, familia y amigos que los amaban y apoyaban incondicionalmente. ¡La vida no podía ser mejor sin lugar a dudas!

Y fue un día antes de regresar a su país cuando recibieron una llamada que cambió todo.


	53. Capítulo 52: Sólo Tú y Yo

_Mi agradecimiento total e infinito a todas aquellas personas que apoyaron esta historia desde el comienzo y a quienes se fueron agregando a la lista de lectores a lo largo de esta. Sus comentarios, favoritos, mensajes, palabras de ánimo, y demás, han sido de inspiración y motivación absoluta para continuar escribiendo este que fue MI PRIMER FIC y consecuentemente me animaron a escribir los demás._

_Mi gratitud y amor en especial para **Giulyy Medina**, aka **Miss Exclusividad** porque fue quien me motivó para escribir esta historia, la vio ser concebida con ideas al azar, tomar forma, nacer y crecer. Además de que ha contribuído con muchas ideas y sugerencias a lo largo de casi un año._

_A todos ustedes ¡GRACIAS!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 52:**

**"****Sólo Tú y Yo"**

* * *

.

**_~ Un año y medio después ~_**

\- ¿Estás nervioso?

\- Mucho Kurt, no es la primera vez que vamos a compartir un momento juntos, pero sí es la primera vez en acción de gracias, junto a toda la familia y no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso, o creo que es ansioso.

\- Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien – le dio un suave beso.

Burt entró a la casa – Ya no tengo la energía para correr detrás de estos dos terremotos – resopló tratando de regular la respiración.

\- ¿Terremotos?

\- Sí Carole, Devon y Elizabeth son dos terremotos, huracanes, como les quieras decir, pero no les puedo seguir el ritmo, eso es definitivo.

\- Ay, pero si son un amor y se portan muy bien, son tan educados.

\- No digo lo contrario, mis nietos son los niños más educados, obedientes, amorosos y respetuosos que he conocido en toda mi vida. Kurt y Blaine han hecho un trabajo fantástico con ellos. Nadie puede dudar lo bien que los están criando, pero eso no quita que sigan siendo niños y por lo tanto son inquietos, juguetones, además de que tienen una energía desbordante.

\- Oh bueno, eso sí, pero es porque son niños sanos y felices.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí Blaine, Burt y yo sólo platicábamos de lo bien que tú y Kurt han criado a sus hijos.

\- Hemos tratado de hacerlo lo mejor posible – les sonrió – enseñarles valores, buenos modales, a ser ellos mismos y siempre los tratamos con mucho amor.

\- Lo han hecho de maravilla hijo.

\- ¡Gracias Burt! Y ahora si me disculpan, voy a ayudar a Kurt.

Las horas pasaron y toda la familia se hallaba reunida en el hogar Anderson Hummel, Cooper con su esposa y sus hijos, Elaine, Devon y Eleonor se habían unido a Burt y Carole.

\- Ya debería de haber venido.

\- Blaine, cálmate, verás que en cualquier momento llega.

\- ¿Y si no viene? ¿Qué tal si piensa que reunirse con todos es mucho y decide no asistir? Kurt, yo…

\- Tranquilo, va a venir, lo sé. No te dejaría plantado en un día tan importante.

El timbre sonó y un instante después el pequeño Devon entró corriendo – ya llegó mi abuelito James – gritó emocionado.

\- ¿Ves? Te lo dije cariño, tu papá te prometió que vendría y ya está aquí – acunó su rostro y le dio un beso suave.

\- ¡Estoy tan emocionado! – tomó de la mano a Kurt y salieron de la cocina para reunirse con los demás.

James entró con Elizabeth en sus brazos y empezó a saludar a todos. Era la primera vez que iba a formar parte de una reunión familiar, estaba emocionado y feliz porque la relación con Blaine había mejorado mucho, al punto de que lo había invitado para celebrar acción de gracias.

\- Papá – una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – soltó la mano de su esposo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su progenitor, quien bajó a la niña y recorrió el resto del camino para fundirse en un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Gracias por venir! Temía que no llegarías – se aferró con más fuerza.

\- Lo siento, tuve un contratiempo con el auto, por eso me demoré. ¿Recuerdas que te prometí que nunca te volvería a fallar? Es la primera vez que me invitas a tu casa y a compartir con tu familia, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Te amo Blaine.

\- Te amo mucho papá. Lo siento, estoy mojando tu camisa.

\- ¡Hey, mírame! No quiero lágrimas en tus hermosos ojos, menos si soy yo el que las provoca.

\- Esta vez son lágrimas buenas, son de alegría – sonrió ampliamente.

James le secó las lágrimas – mi niño que se convirtió en un hombre maravilloso, mi orgullo.

\- Nos van a hacer llorar a todos – mencionó Eleonor con una mano sobre el pecho.

Rompieron el abrazo y el ojiazul se acercó para saludar – James bienvenido a nuestro hogar.

\- ¡Gracias por la invitación Kurt! – le dio un abrazo afectuoso y sincero.

Todos platicaban amenamente y los niños jugaban en el patio, risas y mucha alegría desbordaba en el ambiente.

James estaba sentado en el patio observando a los niños y Kurt se sentó a su lado – Me alegra que haya venido, Blaine está tan feliz.

\- También estoy feliz – suspiró – Mis nietos son hermosos. Elizabeth no sólo es el reflejo de Blaine físicamente, también lo es en su forma de ser, la personalidad, la vitalidad, sus ocurrencias. Me lo recuerda en absolutamente todo.

\- He escuchado bastantes historias como para saber que es cierto – rió.

\- Y Devon, Dios, es tu vivo retrato y espero que no sea lo único en lo que se parezca a ti.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- A que es un niño fantástico y deseo que cuando crezca conserve esa nobleza, que tenga tu gran corazón, tu bondad – hubo una breve pausa – Jamás voy a olvidar lo que hiciste por mí en uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Es algo que siempre voy a agradecerte Kurt.

\- James…

\- No digas nada, no tienes que hacerlo. Te agradezco tanto también lo que hiciste por mi hijo. Lo has llenado de tanto amor, apoyo, dicha.

\- Es mutuo. Blaine es mi alma gemela, nunca me sentí tan amado y conectado con alguien. Puedo asegurarle que Blaine me ha dado tanto como yo a él – una breve pausa se hizo presente.

Me da mucho gusto que las cosas entre ustedes se hayan arreglado.

\- A mí también. Sé que es imposible recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible por tratar de compensarlo.

\- Blaine no necesita nada más que saber que usted lo ama.

\- Te puedo asegurar que me voy a encargar de que lo sepa hasta mi último día de vida.

Elizabeth se acercó a ellos en silencio - ¿Qué ocurre mi niña hermosa?

\- Papi, ¿a qué hora vamos a comer?

\- Sólo estamos esperando a que tu mamá llegue. Me llamó hace poco y dijo que estaba cerca, así que diles a tu hermano y primos que se vayan a lavar las manos. Calculo que de cinco a diez minutos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! Les voy a decir – se fue saltando emocionada.

* * *

.

Luego de cenar, se encontraban sentados en la sala riendo y contando diferentes anécdotas.

\- Me gustaría que me concedieran unos minutos.

\- Seguro papá – dijo Blaine sonriendo.

\- Deseo compartir esta noticia con ustedes, sobre todo con mis hijos, mi yerno y mi nuera. Me he retirado, ya no voy a trabajar. Quiero pasar más tiempo con mi familia, deseo tanto compartir con mis nietos, estar para ellos, verlos crecer y ser parte de sus vidas.

\- Eso es genial papá – comentó Cooper emocionado – Sabes que las puertas de la casa siempre están abiertas.

\- También las nuestras – dijo Blaine.

\- ¡Gracias hijos! Soy muy afortunado de tenerlos. También quiero anunciarles otra cosa, Elaine y yo estamos saliendo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo fue? – empezaron todos a indagar.

\- James y yo nunca tuvimos problemas de pareja, nos amábamos mucho.

\- Nuestra separación se dio por mi actitud equivocada, pero ella es el amor de mi vida. Hemos estado viéndonos todo este tiempo, reconstruyendo la amistad, fortaleciendo lazos y empezamos a salir.

\- James es nuevamente ese hombre maravilloso del que me enamoré y ha demostrado con creces lo arrepentido que está por todo y se está esforzando al máximo con todo, con todos.

\- Mamá, eso es… wow, felicidades – comentó feliz el ojimiel.

\- Felicidades a los dos, nos da gusto por ustedes – continuó Coop.

Kurt escuchó que alguien lo llamaba desde el corredor, se inclinó disimuladamente y guiñó el ojo. Tomó a su esposo de la mano y le sonrió, éste asintió.

\- También hay algo que Blaine y yo queremos compartir con todos. Hace un año y medio, exactamente en este mes, pero una semana atrás, cuando nos alistábamos para regresar de nuestra estancia en Roma, recibimos una llamada que cambió muchas cosas porque tuvimos que hacer ciertas alteraciones en nuestras vidas, trabajos y demás, pero todo fue para bien.

\- Así es, Kurt contestó el teléfono y minutos después me dijo que Rachel le había comunicado que todo estaba listo para realizar el proceso de fecundación. Afortunadamente estábamos de regreso y pudimos ser parte de todo nuevamente.

\- Dos semanas después, Blaine y yo recibimos la noticia de que el procedimiento había sido exitoso. Se presentaron varias complicaciones anteriormente por lo que habíamos perdido las esperanzas y estábamos resignados a que no volveríamos a ser padres, pero esa llamada nos devolvió las ilusiones.

\- Esta parte de la historia es algo que ustedes desconocían hasta hoy. Casi todos conocen al más pequeño miembro de la familia, pero hay alguien que no lo hacía. Papá, por supuesto sabes que tienes otro nieto, pero no te había dicho mucho acerca de él y es porque quería esperar hasta presentártelo.

Rachel entró sonriente con un niño de casi un año en brazos – no tiene mucho de que despertó – dijo acariciándole el cabello.

El hombre se acercó a la castaña, quien le dio al niño con cuidado – Es precioso, es como una mezcla de ustedes tres. Ya sé que es raro y no tiene sentido lo que digo, pero wow… Mírenlo, su piel, el cabello, los ojos, las facciones – le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Eso es cierto, tanto Devon como Elizabeth se parecen totalmente a sus papás, es como si no hubieran sacado nada de mí, pero ésta vez fue diferente.

\- Papá, éste es tu nieto, James.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó aturdido por el momento.

\- El nombre de nuestro hijo es James – respondió el ojiazul – James Burt Anderson Hummel.

\- Les dije que no hicieran eso, ¿cómo le van haber puesto Burt? Esa es una crueldad contra la criatura. Por lo menos es el segundo nombre – dijo el padre de Kurt y todos rieron.

\- Queríamos que tuviera los nombres de sus dos abuelos – mencionó el ojimiel.

James comenzó a llorar – no merezco esto chicos, que llevara el nombre de su otro abuelo era perfecto o se lo hubieran puesto primero… Yo no…

\- Blaine te ama y ha dejado todo en el pasado, ahora sólo disfrútalo – le dijo Burt poniendo una mano en el hombro del mayor de los Anderson.

* * *

.

**_~ Meses después ~_**

_Este es el último show. Di el último concierto el fin de semana y esta presentación es exclusiva para los medios y un grupo de fans que nos acompañan._

_Me voy a retirar temporalmente. Mi esposo Kurt también ha hecho una pausa en su carrera, ambos hemos decidido dedicarnos a nuestros hijos de tiempo completo. _

_Quiero aprovechar para agradecerle a toda mi familia por el apoyo en esta decisión y por estar aquí hoy. _

_Para despedirme, voy a cantar una de las primeras canciones que escribí y que ustedes convirtieron en un éxito hace más de diez años. De hecho, fue mi primer hit en las radios y en las listas de popularidad._

_Esta canción, como todos saben, está inspirada en mi esposo, a quien le pido que suba al escenario, porque quiero cantársela. _

La ovación fue masiva ante las palabras de Blaine y Kurt fue recibido en el escenario con aplausos y vítores.

Burt, Carole, Elaine, Eleonor, Devon, James y Cooper estaban en primera fila, sonriendo y aplaudiendo complacidos.

La música comenzó a sonar y todos enloquecieron, alistándose para cantar con su ídolo.

.

_Eres de mentira_

_Eres irreal_

_Es como besar un ángel_

_O caminar sobre el mar_

_._

_Como fotografiar_

_Una estrella fugaz_

_Alguien como tú_

_Imposible encontrar._

_._

_No quiero despertarme_

_Si no estás aquí_

_El hombre más hermoso_

_Que nunca vi._

_._

_Como fotografiar_

_Una estrella fugaz_

_Alguien como tú_

_Imposible encontrar._

_._

_Esta vez el universo escuchó_

_Y me trajo a my love_

_Yo te doy la bienvenida a my world_

_De millones en el mundo_

_Tú, tú, tú_

_Uno en un millón._

_._

_Yo,_

_Yo que creía que no_

_Tú pareces un regalo de Dios_

_De millones en el mundo_

_Tú, tú, tú_

_Uno en un millón._

_._

_Hoy por completo a ti_

_Me voy a entregar_

_Cierra los ojos_

_Que yo te voy amar._

_._

_Como fotografiar_

_Una estrella fugaz_

_Alguien como tú_

_Imposible encontrar._

_._

_Esta vez el universo_

_Escuchó_

_Y me trajo a my love_

_Yo te doy la bienvenida a my world_

_De millones en el mundo_

_Tú, tú, tú_

_Uno en un millón_

* * *

.

**_~ Dos Semanas después ~_**

Luego de celebrar el primer cumpleaños del pequeño James y que todos los invitados se hubieran ido, hicieron dormir a sus hijos. Blaine estaba en la tina relajándose cuando Kurt entró sin ropa, haciendo sonreír al ojimiel traviesamente.

Se acomodó en la tina sentándose frente a su esposo y le guiñó un ojo – creo que debemos relajarnos antes de empezar cualquier cosa. Ha sido un día agotador.

Ambos disfrutaban del agua caliente, y las sales, con los ojos cerrados y las cabezas reclinadas hacia atrás. De pronto Blaine sintió que algo le recorría el estómago y subía por su pecho, abrió los ojos para ver el pie del castaño y a él con una sonrisa juguetona. – Alguien ya se relajó.

Kurt no contestó, sólo comenzó a moverse hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre el amor de su vida. Los besos y las caricias se hicieron presentes de inmediato al igual que las palabras de amor y otras cuantas subidas de tono que no faltaron ni un segundo.

\- Gracias por ser parte de mi vida – decía el ojiazul entre besos.

\- Gracias a ti por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Yo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo – le besó los hombros y siguió descendiendo.

\- El moreno le acarició la espalda – mi amor, mi Kurt, mío, sólo mío.

\- Por siempre tuyo, como tú eres tan mío, todo mío.

Se fundieron en el más sublime de los besos.

El ojiazul se despertó en la madrugada, luego de dar varias vueltas, le dio un beso en la frente a Blaine y se levantó de la cama, se puso algo de ropa y se dirigió a la sala de audiovisuales donde tenían el cine en casa y una pantalla gigante.

Busco en el estante y eligió varios videos, los cuales empezó a reproducir. Antes de darse cuenta, lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había abierto la puerta, y fue cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo que se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Blaine! No te escuché. ¿Está muy alto el volumen? ¿Te desperté?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y enterró el rostro en el cuello de su esposo, depositando un par de besos – ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

\- Se me fue el sueño.

\- Lo sé, te sentí dar vueltas una y otra vez.

\- Lo siento, no quise despertarte.

\- No hay problema. Pero no me has contestado lo que te pregunté.

\- Ah bueno, es que como no tenía sueño, me puse a pensar en tantas cosas. Tenemos una vida llena de amor, armonía, tranquilidad, nuestro matrimonio es maravilloso, si bien es cierto, como toda pareja hemos tenido contratiempos, pero no hay nada que con el paso de los años no hayamos aprendido a manejar y solucionar de la mejor forma.

Todo esto es más de lo que alguna vez soñé – en medio de lágrimas el ojiazul abrazó a su esposo – te amo Blaine, te amo demasiado y soy tan afortunado de haberte encontrado.

Muchas personas pasan su vida entera buscando a su verdadero amor, a su alma gemela y yo la encontré sin imaginarlo, sólo llegaste a mí un día y cambiaste todo. Y el hecho de que eso sucediera cuando éramos adolescentes y después de tantos años sigamos juntos, lo vuelve algo tan maravilloso, excelso.

Hubieron personas que nos dijeron que no iba a funcionar, hasta yo llegué a creerlo porque éramos de mundos tan distintos. Y también estaban aquellos que nos dijeron que los amores de la adolescencia nunca duran, salvo ciertas excepciones, y nosotros somos esa excepción.

El ojimiel le limpió las lágrimas y le besó todo el rostro, sonriéndole y mirándolo con devoción. Juntó sus labios en un beso salado por las lágrimas, un beso tan lleno de ese gran amor que se tenían.

Sin decir nada, acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del amor de su vida para ver con él los videos que había puesto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_En la habitación del moreno, el ojiazul estaba acostado en la cama mientras Blaine lo filmaba – él es Kurt, mi novio – se escuchaba la voz de fondo – el mejor novio que pueda existir._

_\- Blaine apaga eso – decía el castaño tapándose la cara con las manos._

_El ojimiel se acostó a su lado y dirigió la cámara hacia los dos – estamos haciendo la tarea, pero decidimos tomar un descanso y poder besarnos._

_\- ¡Blaine! ¡No digas esas cosas! – su rostro se puso rojo._

_\- ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad, además nadie va a ver estos videos, son sólo para nosotros – lo besó despacio y luego fue profundizando. Kurt puso la mano frente a la cámara._

\- Aguafiestas – dijo Blaine riendo y abrazándolo más fuerte.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Sentados bajo un árbol estaban abrazados, Blaine tenía entre sus piernas al ojiazul y éste dirigía la lente del celular hacia ellos – la vida no puede ser más hermosa, estar aquí con el amor de mi vida es simplemente perfecto._

_El ojimiel empezó a darle besos en el cuello – la vida es hermosa y perfecta porque tú existes._

_\- Aww, Blaine._

**-o-o-o-o-**

_En pantalla se veía a Kurt dormido y se escuchó de fondo – éste es el ángel más hermoso del mundo y soy muy afortunado de que me ame – dirigió la cámara del teléfono hacia él – Hace exactamente una semana hicimos el amor por primera vez – sonrió dulcemente – no sólo eso, fue la primera vez para los dos y fue algo tan hermoso que no lo puedo explicar con palabras._

_\- Blaine – murmuró el castaño empezando a despertar y el moreno se acercó a él todavía con la cámara apuntándolos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios._

_\- ¡Buenos días amor! ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?_

_\- Sí – susurró aún con los ojos cerrados – Hoy cumplimos una semana – sonrió adormilado._

_\- Blaine le sonrió a la cámara y la apagó._

**-o-o-o-o-**

_\- Este es nuestro primer viaje juntos – decía Kurt a la cámara – y estoy tan feliz porque hemos venido para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario – se acercó a su novio, quien estaba sentado poniéndose los zapatos._

_\- Te amo Blaine._

_El ojimiel levantó la mirada y sonrió – te amo Kurt, con todas mis fuerzas._

_\- ¿Qué tienes planeado para nuestro aniversario? Tienes que decirme._

_\- Es una sorpresa, pero estoy seguro de que te va a gustar._

_\- No lo dudo Blaine, viniendo de ti, sé que será hermoso – se le sentó en el regazo con la cámara apuntándolos – feliz primer aniversario mi amor._

_\- Feliz primer aniversario mi vida – se fundieron un beso._

**-o-o-o-o-**

Los videos continuaron y los esposos con algunos sonreían, con otros suspiraban, incluso lloraron con algunos. El ojiazul se giró ligeramente y acarició el rostro de su amado en silencio.

\- Te amo Kurt, no hay palabras suficientes en el mundo que puedan expresar lo mucho que te amo y lo feliz que he sido a tu lado todos estos años.

\- No necesitas palabras, me lo has demostrado con acciones demasiadas veces.

Unas voces los sacaron de su burbuja - ¿Qué hacen despiertos? – preguntó Kurt.

\- Papi, ya amaneció – dijo Elizabeth con una dulce sonrisa – los estábamos buscando.

\- ¿Podemos ver los videos con ustedes? – preguntó Devon, quien traía cargado a James.

\- Claro que sí, vengan – contestó el moreno y los tres se acomodaron con sus papás.

\- ¿Sabes Kurt? – le dijo casi al oído – Tienes razón con lo que comentaste antes, muchas personas nos dijeron que no lo lograríamos porque los amores adolescentes no duran, sólo uno en un millón lo hacen, pero tú y yo somos ese uno. Almas gemelas que tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse pronto y ahora tienen un maravilloso hogar – contempló a sus hijos y le sonrió.

\- Siempre me he preguntado qué posibilidades habían de que tú y yo coincidiéramos en el mismo lugar. Me refiero a dos personas tan distintas, de escuelas opuestas, que vivían en lugares tan lejanos y tan diferentes… eso era casi imposible Blaine.

El sonido del piano, proveniente del televisor los hizo mirar al frente…

_\- ¿Entonces estás escribiendo una canción para mí? – preguntaba el castaño._

_\- Así es amor, esta canción es para ti y espero que te guste._

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, Kurt entrelazó su mano con la de su esposo y se dieron un beso antes de volver a mirar a la pantalla. Sus hijos observaban emocionados, la voz de Blaine llenó el lugar mientras sus ojos contemplaban con tanto amor al ojiazul.

_Yo que creía que no_

_Tú pareces un regalo de Dios_

_De millones en el mundo_

_Tú, tú, tú_

_Uno en un millón._

Ambos se volvieron a mirar y a sus pequeños, sabían que habían logrado cada sueño, cada meta, que tenían el hogar que siempre desearon y no había ninguna duda que faltaba mucho por venir, ver a sus hijos crecer, tal vez algunos problemas o momentos difíciles, pero siempre estarían juntos, con un amor que superó y seguiría superando cualquier obstáculo, porque era real, absoluto, entregado y fuerte.

Suspirando y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos dijeron al unísono "Te amo".

**~ FIN ~**

.

.

**Canción:** Una en un millón _(Pee Wee)_ ~ _Adaptación ~_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Esta historia contará con una segunda parte (no una secuela) compuesta por OS, TS y varios drabbles C:_


End file.
